Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…
by Katsa101
Summary: The Story Of The Shield With An Added Person. Eventual Dean/OC and Slight Seth/OC and Slight Randy/OC *First Story Involving Kaylee Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

**18-11-12 - Survivor Series 2012**

This was it, this was what we had trained for. I finished putting on my black cargo pants, black tank top and vest as I made my way over to the three men waiting for me.

'We ready for this?' I asked as I put my wavy, long black hair up in a messy bun and they nodded in reply but were looking nervous

'Guys, we are ready for this, we are prepared, and we are good enough!' I said as they agreed grinning.

'Alright then. You know what to do' I said nodding and separated from them and made my way through the crowd of the arena as the championship match between John Cena, CM Punk and Ryback was going on. No one recognised me in WWE yet so there was no commotion as I moved to the barricade around the ring. I watched the match for a few minutes until I saw my guys on the other side of the ring in the crowd. I nodded to them before jumping the barricade causing Ryback and CM Punk to turn and stare at me shocked and confused as John Cena was down on the other side of the ring.

'What's this? A women just jumped the barricade and is now having a staring contest with the superstars in our championship match. She looks familiar' Cole explained confused

I cocked my head to the side and smirked as Ryback went to move towards me looking furious but was attacked from behind by the rest of my team.

'Wait a minute! That is Dean Ambrose from NXT, and that is Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins! That's why I recognised the women, it is Kaylee Rose!' Cole shouted

I climbed to the top rope and turned to the announcer's table as Dean and Seth lifted Ryback onto Romans shoulders and I jumped off and clotheslined Ryback at the same time as they triple power bombed him, Ryback and I broke the Spanish announcer table. I stood up and walked over to the others as we looked around at the shocked faces smirking and then jumping over the barricade and disappeared through the crowd.

….

'That was awesome!' Seth said high fiving us as we left the arena and got into the rental car.

'Told you it was the right way to make an impact' I gloated as Roman ruffled my hair from the seat behind mine.

'Yeah, yeah, fine you were right' He teased as Dean got in the passenger seat and Seth got in behind him.

'Don't hassle the driver' I said starting up the car as Roman poked me in the side.

'Alright mastermind, what's our plan for tomorrow night?' Dean asked once we had gotten back to our hotel and we were walking to our rooms.

'Go out there and make our statement known' I said seriously before smiling and leaning up against the wall next to my door.

'Now that's a plan I like' Dean said cracking his head to the side smiling as Roman and Seth high fived

'You want to come get a drink with us Kay?' Seth asked

'Nah, I'm off to bed, don't wake me up when you come in Dean' I said as Dean and I were sharing a room tonight. We take turned sharing rooms each week.

I went in and had a quick shower and got changed in my long t-shirt and fell asleep, not hearing Dean come in a few hours later and fall asleep himself.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**19-11-12 – RAW**

We sat out the back and watched the start of RAW as the video was played of what we did at Survivor Series and then RAW started with Ryback coming out to the ring.

'Last night I was about to feast on the WWE Championship, but CM Punk employed four mercenaries to take food out of a starving man's mouth. Well, my hunger cannot be suppressed. I am a predator. And CM Punk, you and you're four hired goons are my prey. So what you can do to make things easier on yourself, all of you, is to come down here and face me right now. And if you don't, if you don't', I'm going to tear this damn place apart, until I find each and every one of you, including that pretty little cheerleader. FEED ME MORE' Ryback said angrily as the crowd started to chant 'FEED ME MORE'

'Cheerleader?' I said angrily standing up as Seth placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Cheerleader!' I fumed pacing as the boys tried to calm me down

'Look on the bright side, he called you pretty' Dean joked as I glared at him

'Kaylee, we will show them that you are no cheerleader, but for now just calm down' Roman said as I stopped pacing and watched as Vicki came out.

'You will not tear anything up tonight. The way I see it, Ryback? You had two chances to win the WWE Championship and you blew it. Now, I do enjoy the way you destroy people, but if you course any chaos tonight, you will be subject to a fine or suspension. Now like I said before, I do enjoy the way you destroy people. And now let's see how big your appetite really is' Vicki said as Tensai came out to have a match

'I really hate her voice' I muttered earning a laugh from the boys as I sat down on the arm chair next to Roman.

…..

We continued to watch as Ryback won his match against Tensai

'Aww, it seems we made him angry' I said in a childish voice as the 'FEED ME MORE' chants came from the crowd.

'I'm hungry now…You want food?' I asked them and they nodded.

As I was walking through the arena I heard my name being called out. I looked over to see CM Punk walking over to me

'What?' I asked leaning against the wall

'I wanted to know if you wanted to come back to my hotel room tonight and we can celebrate my win' He said with a cocky grin as I stared at him in disbelief.

'No, just…no' I said walking off shaking my head.

'What' up?' Dean asked as I walked back to them still with a frown on my face

'CM Punk just asked me to go back to his hotel room and celebrate with him' I said and Seth and Roman tried not to laugh as Dean frowned

'I hate him, why did he have to be the one with the injustice' I muttered sitting down on the arm chair next to Dean this time and I handed them some chips.

We watched the rest of RAW until CM Punk celebration came on.

'We have to get involved if Ryback comes down' Seth said and we all agreed although I didn't like it.

We watched as Heyman was crying and handed CM Punk a microphone.

'Crying, really?' I asked in disbelief and Dean laughed next to me

'Shawn Michaels, he couldn't do it. Triple H couldn't do it. Bret the hit man Hart, Best there is, best there was, best there ever will be, could not do it. I guess that makes me the best there is, best there was, best there ever will be. The Undertaker could not do it. The Rock couldn't do it. 365 days as WWE Champion, 1 calendar year' Punk said as a video played on the big screen of his last year.

'I'm going to meditate so I don't have to pay attention to this guy' I said sitting on the floor, crossed my legs and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later Dean tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see Ryback making his way down to the ring. We ran out and hid behind the barricade as Ryback made his way down to the ramp.

We jumped him as soon as he walked past us, knocking him to the ground and started stomping away as Ryback tried to fight back by pushing Seth, Dean and I away but the numbers got too much for him as we kept attacking and we soon stopped him from getting into the ring by Dean and I hanging onto his legs as Seth and Roman got into the ring and started hammering away. I climbed to the top rope and as he started to push Dean, Seth and Roman away I performed a head scissor takedown allowing the boys to get the upper hand again as we started stomping him and finally managed to get him out of the ring for good.

'Let's do it again!' Roman yelled clearing of the announcers table as I climbed to the top rope and faced the announcers table as Seth and Dean picked up Ryback and put him on Roman's shoulders as we performed a triple power bomb clothesline through the table. Dean helped me up as we stood looking at the carnage we left once again with smirks on our faces.

I drummed my fingers on my leg as Punk and Heyman looked shocked. I turned to Punk and he winked at me and I growled and moved towards him but Roman and Seth pushed me into the ring as Punk walked out of it. We looked at the crowd as they booed loudly as Punk put his foot on Ryback and shouted 'Best in the world!'

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**23-11-12 - Smackdown**

I woke up to a knock on my door. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head

'Dean get the door' I moaned sleepily as I heard a loud thump and I looked up to see Dean topless on the floor with the blanket wrapped around him. I chuckled and shook my head as the door knocked again

'Come in!' I shouted as it opened to reveal Seth and Roman walk in, they saw Dean on the floor and started laughing

'I hate when these two stay together, they both aren't morning people and we always run late' Seth commented as I threw my pillow at him and hit him in the face.

'Get dressed' Seth said throwing the pillow back at me which I caught easily as Roman picked up Dean and threw him on the bed coursing him to groan annoyed

'Come on dude, time to get up' Roman said as Dean sat up and cracked his back, running a hand threw his hair

'Fine' we agreed finally as they left to get some food. I took a shower and then got dressed in my black clothes as Dean took a shower and then he came out in his boxers and got dressed in his black clothes. I couldn't help but look at him topless. He caught me and smirked

'What? I'm only human' I said shrugging as he laughed. We got our stuff together and met up with Roman and Seth.

…

We made our way through the back of the arena as Sin Cara and Del Rio were having a match.

'So what's the plan?' Seth asked as we made our way to a skybox I had booked in advance. We sat down and watched the TV but if we stood up and walked outside we would be at the top of the crowd looking down at the ring.

'Perfect place for us to stay Kay' Seth commented as we sat down on the lounge and Roman sat on the ground in front of us.

We watched as Team Hell No went up against Big Show

'I hate that those two are tag team championships. A team should be like a family, like us, they should be on the same page' Seth said angrily

'They are an injustice to the tag team division' I commented and we shared a look before continuing to watch Smackdown.

'Oh yeah, Michael Cole wants to interview us next week on RAW' I said suddenly as the promo for it came up on TV

'We can get our statement out there' Dean said and we nodded happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**26-11-12 – RAW**

We walked in to the room that we were going to have our interview with Michael Cole in and sat down Dean, myself, Seth and then Roman.

'Dean, Kaylee, Seth and Roman, it's been my pleasure to have known you guys for a while now and work with you down in the developmental territory on NXT, and it seems a bit odd though, to be conducting this interview tonight under these circumstances. It was 8 nights ago at Survivor Series, many people say that….' Cole started to say but was interrupted

'Many people? Who are these people?' Dean asked grinning

'Michael, if you got a question to ask us, just ask' I said simply

'Ok, are you four working directly for WWE champion CM Punk?' Cole asked

'Nope' Dean said almost immediately after

'Ok, if you're not working for Punk then why are you guys here?' Cole asked confused

'That's the question, Michael. That's the question you should be asking. You see, we sat down in NXT and we saw thing clearly, crystal clear actually. You see everybody around here has to answer to the likes of the Vicki Guerrero's and the Booker T's, and Vickie and Booker, they have to answer to the Board of Directors and the Board of Directors ultimately has to answer to the WWE universe, the almighty WWE universe. What is that, Michael? What is that?' Seth asked

'It's a disgrace!' I stated

'It's a popularity contest. And that's not right, that's wrong, Michael. We saw things heading in the wrong direction. We stepped in and righted those wrongs. Michael, we are a shield from injustice in WWE' Seth explained

'Come on guys, there's no denying that everything you've done so far has benefited CM Punk' Cole argued as Dean leant in to me

'I like the name The Shield' He whispered and I nodded in agreement

'Michael, its coincidence. Happenstance, ever heard of it?' Seth asked sarcastically

'It's not about benefitting Punk, it's about right and wrong. CM Punk, the WWE Champion was forced to defend his title in a triple threat match against two guy's he'd already defeated. That's wrong. So we stepped in' Dean explained

'If it had been Ryback or Cena, we've have done the same thing. I personally can't stand Punk so I would have preferred it was Ryback or Cena but it's not about popularity. It's about doing what's right' I said firmly

'If Ryback was champion for 365 days and Punk tried to ruin his party, we would've intervened on Ryback's behalf. 365 days as champion in this era, I mean, that's a huge milestone, which should be celebrated, right?' Dean said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

'Roman, I'd love to get your take on all this' Cole said

'When I want to say something, I'll say it' He said and I smirked trying not to laugh.

'Look Cole, we see where you're getting ok? We hear everything you guys are saying, we read everything that's being written ok? We know what you guys are thinking. We are not renegades, we're not mercenaries, and we're not the nexus. If you're looking for the NWO, Go buy the D.V.D. we're about principles, we're about honour, where honour no longer exists. We're going to step in' Dean explained

'It's like he said, we're a shield from injustice. We are The Shield' I said getting the nods from the boys

'Ok so…' Cole started to say but was interrupted

'I've got something to say. We've said enough. This interview's over man' Roman said as we took off our microphones and left.

…

We sat up in our skybox as we watched the start of RAW and Ryback's match.

'Well, there is one CM Punk, four outsiders dressed in black or all five of them together. I'm going to stand here all damn night until I get what I want. FEED ME MORE' Ryback said after winning his match as the chanting started. It went to a commercial break and then came back LIVE and security came down to the ring and stood in front of Ryback. One man stepped forward only to be taken out by Ryback.

'Ryback, I am a very understanding person. And I know that you feel angry and embarrassed for being put through a table twice last week. And I know that you feel robbed of the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. However, as managing supervisor of RAW, I am telling you that you will not be allowed to put your hands on the security or hold my show hostage. So Ryback, I have no choice, but to…' Vicki came out and started to say

'That's right Vicki, there is no choice. I want CM Punk and I want CM Punk at the TLC Pay-Per View. And I ain't going anywhere until I get it' Ryback demanded as the crowd cheered.

'Ryback, I understand that you are angry and you have every right to be. Look, in interest of fairness, I will give you your match at the TLC pay-per view against Punk, but I am asking you to please leave the ring' Vicki said

'Shut. Up. I wasn't finished speaking. I want CM Punk at TLC, but guess what Vicki, I don't just want that, I want Punk with tables, with ladders, and with chairs. And I swear Vicki, I swear, if you don't give me what I want there's no amount of security you can find that can stop me from tearing this damn ring from post to post' Ryback demanded as the crowd cheered

'Ok Ryback, you can have you tables, ladders and chairs match against Punk but only under one condition. Will you please, please leave the ring, so I can get on with the show?' Vicki begged.

….

We watched the rerun of our interview and I laughed

'Roman, what was up with that whole mysterious silent act?' I said laughing hitting Roman in the chest a we sat on the lounge.

'Shut up girl. It worked well' Roman said laughing

We watched as Kane was picked to go up against Punk in the main event

'That is not fair' Dean growled and I had to agree

'Can we wait til Punk gets beat up a bit before getting involved?' I said earning a laugh from the boys.

We made our way down to the ring and stood on the outside of the barricade when Kane finally noticed us. With the distraction Punk picked up the win and as soon as the bell sounded we climbed the barricade and surrounded the ring like a pack of wolves. I kept glaring at Punk and it almost looked like we were going to attack him but when we got into the ring we went on the attack against Kane. Stomping him hard in the corner. Daniel made his way to the ring and speared Dean into the corner but Seth and Roman went to help him while I continued to stomp a grounded Kane. They moved back to Kane and I climbed the top rope and drop kicked Daniel who was standing up and then climbed the rope again until I heard Ryback' music come on.

I jumped down and shared an annoyed look with Dean before we went on the attack against Ryback as he slid into the ring. I climbed the top rope and went to dropkick him but was caught by him and power bombed into the turnbuckle. I groaned hearing a loud crack no doubt coursed by a rib. He then went on to clothesline all of the boys. Punk came back in and tried to attack from behind but Ryback got the upper hand and went to power bomb Punk, Roman took the opportunity to spear him.

Dean then jumped on him and hit him hard with left and right punches while Seth helped me up and I climbed to the top rope. Dean and Seth put Ryback on Roman's shoulders and we triple power bomb clotheslined him.

We stood in the ring as Punk stared at me and winked again. Dean started walking towards him angrily but Roman and Seth stopped him as I collapsed to my knee's trying to breathe. Dean came over to me and Roman and he helped me out of the ring and back up to our skybox through the crowd.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**30-11-12 – Smackdown**

I woke up to Roman softly shaking me.

'What's up?' I asked sleepily before I looked at the time and saw it was past mid-afternoon. I sat up quickly and then moaned in pain and held my ribs that were injured on RAW. Roman sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

'Easy girl' He said softly to me as I gasped trying to breath

'Why did you let me sleep in so late?' I asked still holding my ribs

'Well, we decided that we would not go to Smackdown tonight and let your ribs heal and have a movie night instead' Roman said as I smiled and stood up.

'Where are the others?' I asked noticing Seth and Dean weren't here

'They have gone to go get junk food' Roman said helping me put on some pyjama pants since I was just in my long t-shirt

'Thanks' I said wincing holding onto his shoulders

'No problem' He said as we sat down and the boys arrived shortly after.

'How are your ribs?' Dean asked throwing Roman a packet of chips which he caught easily.

'Still sore but better than they were' I said as Dean sat on my bed and passed me some popcorn as Seth put on a movie and sat on Roman's bed as we stayed up all night and watched movies.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**03-12-12 – RAW**

We got out of our rental car and walked through the arena up to our skybox holding my ribs which were still sore but healing quickly. We watched the start of RAW showing our attack on Kane, Daniel and Ryback last week and then Kane and Daniel came down for their match.

'We need to show them a true team' I said and we went out to the crowd and watched as Daniel and Kane saw us and I waved mockingly to them as Kane grabbed a microphone.

'You know, you guys are real tough way up there, aren't you? You claim to fight against injustice. Well, why don't you come down here right now and we'll give you something to fight about' Kane said to us from the middle of the ring. Roman was cracking his knuckles next to me while Seth and Dean just smirked at them from the other side of me.

Their opponents Prime Time made their way down to the ring as we watched from our spot. As the fight got started I looked at the boys and nodded to them as they left, leaving me alone. Daniel looked up at me and motioned to Kane as he looked up and saw the boys had disappeared. I smirked with my arms crossed as I watched the match continue with them glancing up at me every so often.

I watched as Kane finally noticed Roman appear in the middle of the crowd a quarter of the way around the arena. We continued to watch the match and then they noticed Dean halfway around the arena in the crowd and was standing there watching their match as well.

I moved halfway down to the ring and stood and watched them as Roman and Dean made their way so they were in the same position as me just in different spots in the crowd, surrounding the ring. I saw Seth in the distance but Kane and Daniel hadn't seen him yet so I shook my head and he understood to stay hidden.

We continued to make our way down to the ring and were now standing outside the barricade watching the match. Kane looked at me and I smirked at him and he growled loud enough for me to hear it since I was closest to his corner. As soon as the match finished with Team Hell No winning Dean and Roman went on the attack against Kane as I rolled into the ring and attacked Daniel into a corner. He pushed me away but I dropkicked him and went on the attack again, earning a few punches in the process and as Daniel was gaining the upper hand Seth rolled into the ring and helped me attack Daniel. Dean and Roman had taken out Kane on the outside of the ring with the help of stairs while Seth and I were attacking Daniel in the ring. Dean and Roman came and joined us in attacking Daniel. I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on Daniel. I stood up holding my ribs as we rolled out of the ring and disappeared into the crowd.

…

We sat up in our skybox and watched some more of RAW until I saw Brad Maddox come down to the ring

'Oh what is that creepy bastard doing out here?' I said annoyed sitting on the floor with the boys behind me on the lounge.

'He is having a match to earn a WWE contract' Seth explained and I nodded

'I guess that's fair. I don't like it though' I said until I saw who his opponent is

'Randy Orton is his opponent' Dean said

'Oh man' I added shaking my head and we got up and prepared to strike.

We moved down through the crowd and attacked him from behind once he had won the match. I climbed the top rope as he fought back and I dropkicked him to the mat allowing us to attack him again.

'Climb up' Roman said to me as I climbed to the top rope and waited for them to lift Randy Orton onto Roman's shoulders and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on him

We left through the crowd once more and sat up in our skybox with me on the arm chair of the lounge as we saw that CM Punk had to take a lie detector test about us and Brad Maddox.

'We have to stop that' Seth said suddenly as the boys look at him and I looked confused

'Why?' I asked

'Because it is an injustice, he is the WWE Champion for over a year, he shouldn't have to take a lie detector test' Dean said sharing a look with Roman and Seth.

'Come on girl, you know we are right' Roman pushed and I sighed shrugging

'Fine. I don't understand, but if you see it as an injustice then I'll join you because we are a family' I agreed and walked into the bathroom not noticing the look the boys shared with each other.

…

The Miz made his way down to the ring as it was set up for the lie detector test on Miz TV. We watched from the darkness and waited for our moment to strike.

'Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show in history. Welcome to MIZTV. Please say hello to Mr. Frederic Abramson. He is from the Guilford county sheriff's department. Now despite mounting evidence to the contrary, my guest claims that he had nothing to do with Brad Maddox helping him defeat Ryback inside the Hell in the Cell. And he claims that he had nothing to do with The Shield helping him defeat Cena and Ryback at Survivor Series.

Interesting now, isn't it? But I'll tell you what, tonight, we are going to get answers through a device that every good talk show uses when they need answers. A lie detector test. So Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome at this time, the WWE champion CM Punk' The Miz introduced as Punk made his way to the ring.

We continued to watch as Punk was hooked up to the machine and The Miz asked him questions to get a baseline and also questions that pissed Punk off. But when it got to the important question, we ran into the ring and Seth and I pulled The Miz from the ring and attacked him as Dean and Roman lifted the table and lie detector test and threw it out of the ring. Seth rolled The Miz back into the ring as I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on him.

I looked up to see Kane and Daniel coming down and Roman and I went against Daniel while Seth and Dean attacked Kane. Once Kane and Daniel were down and out, Ryback's music came on and I turned to see Ryback making his way down to the ring. Kane and Roman started attacking each other, Daniel and Seth were fighting while Ryback was taking on both Dean and myself. He clotheslined us into the crowd and kept on punching us til we made it out the back. He picked up Dean and shell shocked him before turning to me. I was holding my ribs as I looked at him and he smirked, he picked me up and power bombed me through a table that was nearby before disappearing back out to the ring.

Dean crawled over to me, groaning in pain.

'Kaylee' He whispered to me and I was struggling to breathe with my re-injured ribs but I managed to sit up and we helped each other stand up before making our way to find the others.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**07-12-12 – Smackdown**

I woke up to my phone ringing

'What?' I said sleepily into the phone, it was Vickie

'Dean, Seth and Roman have a match at TLC against Team Hell No and Ryback in a tables, ladders and chairs match now that CM Punk is injured and unable to defend his title' she said and then hung up. I rubbed my face as I saw Seth looking at me

'What was that?' He asked as I got out of bed and put some tracksuit pants on.

'We need to have a meeting' I said still half asleep, putting up my hair as I went to the adjoining door and walked into Dean and Roman's room with Seth following me confused. Roman was eating breakfast wearing only boxers and Dean was still asleep. I walked over to Dean and flipped him off the bed as Roman looked at me confused

'What is going on?' Roman asked as Dean sat up

'Vickie just called me' I said gaining everyone's attention

'What did she say?' Dean asked sitting on the bed next to me.

'That you 3 have a tables, ladders and chairs match at TLC against Team Hell No and Ryback since CM Punk is now injured and unable to defend his title' I explained as the boys looked at each other with grins on their faces

…..

We arrived at the arena and made our way to the skybox to watch the start of Smackdown as Booker T made Big Show and Sheamus sign a 'no touch' contract. Booker T then went on to tell Big Show that he would be facing Daniel Bryan tonight.

I smirked at Roman and Dean who were sitting to the left of me on the lounge and Seth, who was on the floor.

'Ready for this?' I asked and after about 10 minutes into the match Roman and I started walking down to the ring while Dean and Seth walked down on the other side of the ring. Daniel noticed us and with the distraction Big Show got the win. Once the bell rung we jumped the barricade and Big Show watched us from inside the ring as he slowly backed out.

We climbed into the ring and started walking circles around Daniel Bryan. We suddenly started stomping him until Kane's music came on, I climbed to the top rope as the others turned and waited for Kane to climb into the ring. He was fighting back until I dropkicked him and once he was down the boys went on the attack and got him out of the ring and continued the assault. Roman and I cleared out the top of the announcers table and I climbed to the top rope as Dean and Seth put him on top of Roman's shoulders and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline through the table. Dean helped me up and then pointed out to the crowd as we disappeared up to our skybox.

'That was awesome' Seth said as I sat down on the floor with a bottle of water.

'I'm thinking we should make a little video for the WWE Universe' I commented as the boys looked at me confused but then smiled nodding their heads in agreement.

…..

I went and stole a hand camera from the camera room out the back and we moved from our skybox to an unknown location. I connected our video to the big screen so the world would see our statement.

I picked up the camera that was on the floor

'I'm Seth Rollins.' Seth said

'Roman Reigns' Roman said

'Kaylee Rose' I said turning the camera to face me

'I'm Dean Ambrose, what do we know about injustice?' Dean asked

'We don't know Injustice' Roman said

'We've lived it' Dean said angrily

'Last Monday, CM Punk, champion for over a year was disrespected with a lie detector test by The Miz' I said turning the camera to me

'Welcome to consequences, Miz' Dean said

'Randy Orton took advantage of young, defenceless Brad Maddox, well welcome to payback, Randy' Seth said as Roman moved the camera onto him

'We shield the WWE from injustice' Roman stated

'Team Hell No' Dean said

'Nobody says no to the shield' Roman added angrily

'Ryback, you've been handed success on a silver platter, you've been handed fame and fortune, you've been put on a pedestal and we knocked you off that pedestal and we stopped you cold, welcome back to reality, Ryback' Dean said as I stuck my head in the middle of the camera

'We don't work for anybody, not Paul Heyman, not the WWE champion' I explained

'We work for each other' Roman said

'I'm Dean Ambrose' Dean said

'Seth Rollins' Seth said

'Kaylee Rose' I added before turning the camera to Roman

'I'm Roman Reigns, welcome to the shield of justice' Roman said

'At the TLC Pay-per view, bring tables, bring ladders, bring chairs, The Shield brings the sword.' Dean said before I dropped the camera and we walked out

….


	8. Chapter 8

**10-12-12 – RAW**

I woke up to a knock on our door and I groaned and rolled under my blanket as the door opened and Seth and Roman came into the room. Seth went over to Dean and Roman came over to me as they flipped us off the bed.

Dean and I both groaned in protest as we sat up, our hair almost identically messy. Dean was only wearing his boxers and I was only wearing my long t-shirt and underwear.

'Time to get ready guys' Seth said poking me in the side as I groaned and got up, walking to the bathroom for a shower, not noticing Dean staring at my ass and getting wacked by Roman.

I went back out wearing my black cargo pants and black tank top while Dean walked past me and had his shower as I was caught staring at his chest

'What?' I asked with a shrug as Seth and Roman laughed

…

'We are less than a week away from TLC guys. We need to make one last statement here on RAW towards Kane, Daniel and Ryback' I said as we watched RAW from our little skybox.

'What did you have in mind?' Seth asked drinking some water and handing it to Dean who was on the floor

'The biggest name in WWE at the moment, John Cena' I said with a smirk as Cena's music came on and he made his way down to the ring. Next came down his opponent The Big Show.

We watched with our arms crossed as Cena and Big Show fought each other for a few moments before Seth and I made our way down to the ring through the crowd as Dean and Roman were close behind us.

Seth and I ran into the ring and start hitting a downed Cena until Dean and Roman came in and then we stood up and started stomping on him. Dean and I grabbed a table from outside of the ring as Seth and Roman continued to attack Cena. Seth set up the table against the corner as Roman got a ladder from outside and Dean and I continued the assault on Cena.

Suddenly Kane's music came on and Daniel and he came running down to the ring. Dean and I went against Daniel while Roman and Seth went up against Kane. I saw Cena getting up but before I moved to attack him Dolph came into the ring and attack Cena. Cena was now being double teamed by Dolph and Big Show while Daniel was being attacked by Dean and I and Kane was being attacked by Roman and Seth.

Sheamus then came running down to the ring to attack Dolph as Roman and Seth now had Kane on the outside of the ring. The assault continued as Roman and Seth climbed back into the ring and Ryback's music came on. He came walking out with a grin on his face as Dean held out his arms welcoming Ryback to the carnage.

He picked up a ladder and threw it at us hitting us all in the face. He power bombed Seth and went on the attack against Dean until I climbed the top rope and dropkicked him. Kane was now back up and was going on the attack against Seth. I went to attack Kane but he choke slammed me before being attacked by Roman. I was rolled from the ring by Dean and Seth as officials came down to stop the brawl that had started. Roman came and picked me up as we climbed through the crowd as RAW ended.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**14-12-12 – Smackdown**

I was walking out the back when I saw Randy walk past me. He stopped and turned to me looking around to see if he could see the other members of The Shield, when he couldn't he stepped towards me with a predator look on his face. I clenched my jaw

'Well, what do we have here? The Shield's cheerleader or are you their slut?' He teased moving towards me as I glared at him.

'You should come give me some of that attention' Randy purred receiving a punch in the face and quickly went on the attack against him before he could attack me. He pushed me away from him and I went on the attack once more but he clotheslined me hard knocking me to the ground. He pulled me up and RKO'd me. I heard yelling and then rolled out of the way on instinct as Dean, Seth and Roman went on the attack against Randy.

They picked him up and triple power bombed him through the table and continued stomping on his shoulder which had popped out of the socket. Dean and Seth came and helped me up and we walked back to the skybox, them half carrying me.

'You ok?' Roman asked as I sat on the lounge with an ice pack on the back of my head.

'Yeah' I said wincing in pain as the TV showed Matt outside the training room where Randy had been taken.

'Randy Orton has separated his shoulder. From what I understand, Randy's shoulder was literally hanging out of its socket and needed to be popped back in. There is also concern that Randy Orton may have suffered a concussion. Randy is being prepared by our medical staff right now to be moved to a medical facility for further evaluation.' Matt said as I grinned

'Good, that's what he gets for hitting on me' I muttered holding my head.

'Team Hell No, is on MIZTV now' Roman commented as we shared identical grins.

…..

'Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show in history, welcome to MIZTV. Now, everyone in the WWE universe knows I'm not one to shy away from controversy, and the most controversial individuals in the WWE right now are the rogue unit known as The Shield; Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Kaylee Rose. These four NXT stars have been wreaking havoc all over the WWE, all in the name of what they perceive as injustice. Well, this Sunday at TLC, 3 men look to stop The Shield in a six man tables, ladders and chairs match.

2 of those 3 men are my guests right now. Please welcome, the WWE tag team champions, Team Hell No!' The Miz introduced as Kane and Daniel made their way down to the ring.

'Daniel, I'll start with you since I've known you since you started in the WWE, how does it feel …' The Miz started but was interrupted by Daniel

'Wait, hold up…How did it feel? Who are you, Oprah? Kane and I have been in anger management for months talking about our feelings and the time for talk is over. Now it's time for action and on Sunday all that anger that they say I have will be unleashed with tables, with ladders, with chairs all over The Shield until they are lying in this ring begging for the pain to stop, and when they're begging do you know what I'm going to say to them Miz? Do you know what I'm going to say? I'm going to say NO' Daniel explained as the crowd started chanting 'Yes'

'The Shield made the biggest mistake of their lives by attacking us, because the end result is that Daniel and I are finally on the same page and that's bad news for everyone else. You see, now that Daniel has discovered his inner monster, we are unstoppable, and we will use tables, we will use ladders and we will use chairs and we will love every single second of it!' Kane shouted

Suddenly the big screen flickered over to the hand camera that was on the floor. I picked it up and pointed it at the boys.

'I'm Dean Ambrose' Dean said

'Seth Rollins here' Seth said

'Kaylee Rose is filming' I said turning the camera to me before back to the boys

'Roman Reigns' Roman said

'We are The Shield and we've been listening to you two make your empty threats. If you want to find out what happens when you threaten The Shield, ask Randy Orton who threaten and attacked Kaylee' Dean said into the camera

'Justice, Justice is what happens. We are the harbingers of justice in the WWE and you two and Ryback are three of the main perpetrators of injustice and we have dealt with you swiftly and efficiently' Seth explained

'Your actions, they forced our hand' Roman said

'Danny boy! You think you're protected behind that big monster Kane?' Seth mocked

'And what about you, Kane? You went from a monster to a helpless victim. The Shield did that' Roman said laughing

'Just 48 hours until you'll see The Shield brings the sword and justice will be served' Dean said

'Why wait til Sunday?' Kane asked and the boys chuckled into the camera

'Finally, something we agree on' Roman said before I dropped the camera and it cut out.

'Guys, are we actually going out there?' I asked holding my head.

'We are' Dean said as we made our way out to the crowd and stood watching Kane and Daniel looking around for us. They finally saw us and Dean gave the hand signal for us to go down. Roman and I went one way and Dean and Seth went the other.

We were about half way down when we heard Ryback's music come on. We stopped and watched as Ryback came down to the ring. Dean looked at me and I shook my head still in pain from the RKO onto the concrete. He nodded and we started making our way back up to the skybox.

Seth was pacing as Dean sat next to me holding the ice pack on my head

'Don't worry we will show them what we are capable of on Sunday' Roman said sitting next to me on the other side and Seth nodded in agreement.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**16-12-12 – TLC**

I looked over at Dean, Seth and Roman who were quietly pacing waiting for the match to start.

'Boys, don't be nervous. You belong here. You can and will steal the show tonight' I said giving them a pep talk. Dean looked over at Seth and Roman

'Screw it' He said and walked to the skybox door

Our music blasted through the arena and Dean, Seth and Roman made their way down to the ring. I was coming down behind them.

Just as they climbed over the barricade Team Hell No and Ryback went on the attack. I sat on the barricade and watched Daniel and Seth, Dean and Ryback and Kane and Roman go at it. Ryback and Dean were in the ring as the others were outside the ring. Dean was knocked down by Ryback but soon Seth and Roman joined Dean in the ring to triple team Ryback. Seth was knocked out of the ring but then Dean dropkicked Ryback out of the ring. Kane went to get a ladder but Seth ran back into the ring and kicked it back into him.

They were now triple teaming Daniel and Seth and Dean picked up the ladder and Roman ran him head first into it. Ryback was now in the ring and kicked the ladder back into Seth and Dean and was hitting them both with the ladder. I grabbed a chair from under the ring and gave it to Roman who used it on Ryback allowing Dean and Seth to recover from the ladder shots.

Kane was now back in the ring as I picked up Daniel and rammed him into the post. I watched as Kane took the chair of Roman and was now attacking him as Dean and Seth rolled out of the ring. Daniel and Kane were now teaming against Roman as they threw him into the ladder. Seth and Dean were attacking Ryback on the outside when Daniel and Kane interfered Daniel was thrown into the pole by Dean as Seth climbed the top rope and tried to attack Kane but got a fist to the gut. Kane went for the cover but Seth kicked out.

He went on and used the ladder and chairs on Seth while Daniel was being beaten with a chair by Dean on the outside.

'Help them!' I shouted at Dean who rolled into the ring and hit Kane with the chair and then DDT'd him onto it.

Ryback had thrown Roman into the barricade and went on the attack against Seth and Dean but they managed to double team him and used the ladder against him. I saw Kane attacking Roman on the outside and I got a chair from under the ring and hit him hard with it. He fell to the floor but then grabbed me by the throat. Roman tried to help me but got kicked in the face. Kane stood on the steps and tombstoned me into them. I laid on the floor outside for a few moments when I slowly started to get to my feet I saw Kane beating up Roman again. I grabbed a chair and hit him again and he picked me up and tombstoned me again into the steps splitting me and knocking me unconscious.

…..

I woke up to Dean and Roman calling my name worried. I finally took notice of my surroundings and saw I was on a backboard and the medics were taking me out the back. Seth was through multiple tables in the corner of my eye and I struggled against the medics.

'Get…get it off me' I muttered blood still dripping down my head. Roman and Dean caught me as I tried to stand up and fell. The medics left me alone as Dean and Roman helped carry me over to Seth.

'Did we win? I asked and they nodded and Roman helped Seth up as Dean was holding me up. Dean picked me up in his arms as I was struggling to stay standing and Seth and Roman leant on each other for support as we left the arena victorious.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**17-12-12 - RAW**

'Kaylee…you are still concussed from last night, you need to stay back here' Dean said to me out the back of RAW

'But Dean!' I argued

'No buts Kaylee' Dean said interrupting me

'We are a team Ambrose. Team's stick together. You all went through worst then me last night and you are all going out there therefore so am I' I argued back stepping up to him

'Dean…she is right, we are team' Seth said coming to my aid and Roman nodded his head in agreement

'But Kaylee, you do not get involved in the fighting, yes we went through more than you last night but you got your head busted open, if Dean, Roman or myself got busted open we would have this conversation with them' Seth stated earning nods of agreement by Dean and Roman

I sighed and ran a hand along my forehead feeling the stitches and nodded in agreement

'Fine' I said accepting Seth's compromise as Dean and I hugged out after our little argument and then Seth and I and then Roman and I hugged as well.

'In that case then, let's get this show on the road' I said with a smirk

'There is something we agree on' Dean said with a wicked smile

…

Roman and I split up with Dean and Seth as our music blasted through the arena. I looked down at the ring to see Ric Flair by himself.

'Come on down boys' Ric said into the microphone before throwing it away and I shook my head

'Bad move' I muttered to myself as Roman smirked. I looked over at Dean and Seth and made eye contact with Dean who looked at me with a stare that clearly said 'remember what we said out back' and I nodded back in agreement as we made our way down to the ring.

Just as Roman, Dean and Seth jumped the barricade Team Hell No; Kane and Daniel Bryan came running out to the ring. Dean went on the attack against Ric inside the ring as Kane and Roman and Seth and Daniel fought on the outside of the ring. I sat on the barricade near the announce table watching.

'Help the others!' I shouted at Dean once he was done in the ring with Ric and he nodded before running out and tackling Daniel away from Seth and then attacking Kane with Roman.

Once they had incapacitated Kane and Daniel they pulled Ric from the ring as Roman and I pulled off the top of the announce table and cameras.

'Can I?' I asked my fists clenching and unclenching while bouncing from side to side in anticipation. Their only reply was to point to the top rope and I bolted up there as we prepared to triple bomb clothesline Ric Flair

'**FEED ME MORE' **Ryback's music blasted through the arena as he ran down to the ring and I climbed down the ropes and went back over the barricade as I saw Dean and Roman escape from Ryback and once Seth was close enough to me I pulled him over the barricade as well so we could all escape out the back.

…..

'Damn it!' I shouted kicking a box near me as we were out the back again

'Calm down Kaylee, we will get them back' Roman said as Seth groaned in pain

'Dean?' I asked, hoping for his opinion

'We will get them back, because we are The Shield' Dean said nodding his head in agreement

'**FEED ME MORE' **

We all whipped our heads to the TV screen as we watched Ryback go out to claim his slammy award

'The late, great, Bret Hart use to say enough is enough and it's time for a change. I am that change. FEED ME MORE' He said before going down to the ring

'Can we please go' I said as Dean and I bounced from side to side.

'Let's go watch from the skybox and see what happens' Dean said as we made our way out to the skybox.

Seth and I leant back against the wall as Dean and Roman stood just ahead of us with their arms crossed over their chests as we watched Ryback's match with Cesaro.

Cesaro then left the match coursing Ryback to win by count-out. I stepped up next to Dean

'We going down?' I asked and he looked at Roman, back at Seth who was still in a lot of pain and then to me and looked at my stitched forehead

'No. We will regroup like a good team does' Dean said and I nodded accepting his statement.

'Actually, I got a better idea' my eyes lighting up as I wrapped my arms around Dean and Seth shoulders, Roman was on the other side of Seth

…..

I stood in the back carpark as Tommy Dreamer walked by, he looked at me and stopped and cocked his head to side

'Hello' He said confused walking towards me

I cocked my head to side micking him and smirked before Dean, Seth and Romans attacked him from behind. I knocked out a camera man and stole the camera and started filming it so that it would be on the big screen for everyone, including Ryback and Team Hell No, to see.

'This is what happens when you mess with The Shield' I said into the camera as refs and backstage workers tried to come over and stop the attack.

'Enough' I said and put the camera down as we exited the door near Tommy Dreamers body. Dean adding in the boot as we walked out.

'Great idea' Dean said wrapping his arm around my shoulders

'Like always' Roman said earning a laugh from Seth and Dean

We walked past a TV with AJ skipping around John Cena and a massive wrestler from NXT above him.

'She might be crazier then you Kaylee' Seth joked and I smirked

'No one is crazier than Kaylee' Dean and Roman muttered earning a laugh from Seth and me as we left the arena.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**21-12-12 - SMACKDOWN**

I was getting some water from out the back when Rey Mysterio walked up beside me

'Yes?' I asked in a bored tone as I turned to face him

'I've come here to tell you to your face that Sin Cara and I do not agree with what you and the rest of The Shield are doing here in the WWE, and one day soon we are going to stop you' He warned and I smirked as I saw Dean, Seth and Roman in the distance

'Well, Rey, that is very interesting, honestly it is. But you have picked the wrong people to mess with. I truly thought of you as one of the better superstars but now I see that you are just like all the others' I said, frowning at the end.

I cocked my head to the side and Dean, Seth and Roman attacked from behind. Dean slammed Rey's head into the wall as I climbed onto a table that was nearby and performed head scissor takedown on Rey causing his head to get slammed into the wall again. Dean and Seth lifted up Rey onto Roman's shoulder as I climbed the table once more and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on Rey Mysterio. We all went to walk away but I stopped and smirked

'What's up?' Seth asked as I went back over to Rey and took off his mask

'A little present for Sin Cara' I commented as I walked past the boys twirling the mask around in my hand.

'That bitch be crazy' I commented as we walked past a TV showing AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler on Miz TV

'What now?' Seth asked

'Now we wait' Dean said as he and I high fived

…..

Roman and I walked out to the crowd as Dean and Seth did so on the other stairs as Sin Cara saw us from inside the ring. We jumped the barricade and I threw in Rey Mysterio's mask, Damien Sandow took advantage of the distraction as he picked up the win.

We all surrounded Sin Cara and went inside the ring. Dean started the assault while I went and sat on the top rope watching with a twisted smirk on my face.

They held Sin Cara down and his leg out as I jumped onto his knee. Sin Cara screamed in pain as we stood around him

'They live by a code of honour, whether we agree with it or not, they agree with it. And that is all that matters' I heard JBL say as I sat on the barricade with Seth as Roman and Dean stood in front of us

'Hi Sin Cara' Seth mocked from beside me

'Sin Cara is hurt, Justice is done' I spoke and put my hand on Dean and Roman's shoulder as they nodded in agreement.

We moved through the crowd and made it look like we left for the skybox but we actually were in the shadows waiting for Team Hell No's match. Dean and I leant against the wall and Seth and Roman stood forward a bit with their arms crossed against their chest.

'How is your head? Dean asked me suddenly and I turned to him

'I'm fine Dean, no need to worry about me' I said watching the big screen segment of Kane and Daniel talk about us to Kofi. I noticed Dean watching me for a few more moments but soon turned his eyes back onto the ring when Kane's music came on.

…

We watched the ring from our nest in the darkness as I had now a headphone on listening to the commentary and laughed as the boys looked at me confused

'They are talking about us. It's funny' I said as an explanation and they nodded back with a smirk. I looked up at the big screen and saw a camera angle on our usual stairs almost waiting for us to come to the ring.

Seth looked back at Dean and me

'We going down?' He asked as Roman turned to us in question as well and Dean looked at me with a silent question and we agreed

'Nope, we are just going to let them stir. We have made everyone paranoid by being unpredictable and tonight, they want…they expect us to go out there and attack Kane and Daniel' Dean said

'So that's what we are not going to do' I finished for him as Roman smirked and high fived us

'That's why they are the brains of the operation and you're the idiot' Roman said to Seth teasing him

'What is your role then?' Seth asked

'The force of course' Roman said laughing at his own rhyme. Dean and I just stood there and shook our heads at their behaviour.

'Idiots' we both muttered

CM Punks' music then came on as Paul and Punk went down to the ring and talked about him not getting superstar of the year

'That was an injustice' Dean agreed with Punk from beside me

'Yeah, but god I hate him' I muttered earning a laugh from Dean beside me

'I know' He said placing a hand on my shoulder

'It's only because he tried to hit on you' Roman commented without even turning around and I glared at his back while Dean laughed and poked me earning a squeak from me again.

'**FEED ME MORE' **

I stood up straight when I heard Ryback's music come on.

'Punk is injured!' I said angrily as Ryback made his way down to the ring. Dean and I stepped forward next to Roman and Seth and I placed my hands over my chest holding the edges of my vest.

'You know Punk isn't medically cleared to wrestle' Paul said as Punk held up the Crutches to defend himself

'But according to doctors, he will be. Which is why I have my sights set on the first RAW on the New Year' Ryback said as he started chanting FEED ME MORE.

I took a step forward to make my way down there but Dean placed a hand over my stomach to stop me

'Wait' Dean said as I watched Cesaro come down to the ring. I bounced from side to side as we watched the match between Ryback and Cesaro from our Skybox in the darkness.

I laughed as Ryback kept glancing up into the crowd expecting us to come down and attack him.

…

'Oh god, what is this guy doing out here again?' I said annoyed as Brad Maddox made his way to the ring, who once again had another chance to earn a contract

Brodus Clay's music came on as him and his dancers came out into the ring.

'Well Brad has no chance' I said

'You don't seem upset about that' Seth commented and I glared at him earning a laugh from the group

'Shut up Seth' I muttered earning a side hug from him. I leant back against the wall getting a sick pleasure out of watching Brad getting beaten up.

Dean placed a hand on my shoulder and I nodded. Roman and I moved down while Seth and Dean went the other way. While Clay was celebrating Dean, Seth and Roman attacked him from behind and as I climbed the top rope Dean and Seth picked him up and set him on Roman's shoulders for a triple power bomb clothesline. The crowd booed as Roman helped me up and we stood in the ring staring down at Clay as his dancers screamed in the distance. I stepped towards them and they bolted up the ramp. We moved out of the ring and back up through the crowd disappearing into our skybox.

We got back in the Skybox to see the TV show that next week on Monday will be run by Santa Claus. I glared at the TV and turned to the boys

'Seriously!' I said annoyed and they just shrugged as they sat down on the lounge and watched the main event match between Shamus and Cena vs. Dolph and Big Show

…..


	13. Chapter 13

**24-12-12 - RAW**

I walked through the back of the arena earning glares from everyone I saw until I stepped into the skybox room that was rented out to The Shield.

'How was the doctors?' Seth asked

'Yeah, I'm all good. Like I said I was' I explained as I saw Santa Claus come out and start handing out presents

'Oh bloody hell' I muttered and sat down on the floor in front of the boys

'What's your problem with Santa?' Roman asked and Dean quickly hit him in the chest and shook his head

'What?' Seth asked confused

'Santa is creepy, think about it. He breaks into people's house at night, leaves presents for people and just happens to know what they want? It's creepy' I explained and Dean just sighed. Before anyone could reply Santa was run over on the TV. A smirk reached my face as he was carried out by a paramedic.

'You're crazy' Roman said and I nodded

'Yep' I said popping the P at the end.

I laughed at the segment backstage as they were all shouting 'do it for Santa'

'And they call me crazy' I said earning a laugh from Dean and Seth as Roman just ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away from me.

I instantly turned serious when I heard Kane's music come on. I stood up and walked outside to the top of the crowd without anyone seeing me and I watched Kane's match as I overheard the boys talking

'What is up with her?' Seth asked concerned

'She hasn't forgot Kane's tombstone to her' Roman explained as he walked out and joined me placing a hand on my shoulder. My eyes never leaving Kane during the start of his match. Kane tossed Cody out of the ring and looked around the crowd. He could feel our presence watching him and I could tell it was unnerving him.

I continued to watch Cody's match against Kane as he worked on the left shoulder and I took note to remember that for later. Kane won of course with a choke slam

'Come on back inside Kaylee. We need to talk strategy' Roman said softly to me and I cracked my neck and followed him inside a Dean and Seth were watching the start of the Christmas themed 8 women tag team match.

'Should I go down and show them true women's wrestling?' I suggested

'Oh no, you don't want to do that!' Seth said his eyes never leaving the screen

'You're just enjoying the perv' Dean said whacking Seth up the back of the head

'And you aren't?' Roman said from beside Dean

'I prefer my women to be less divaish and more devilish' Dean commented as all of us just stared at him

'What?' He asked confused

'You basically just described me' I commented earning a shocked look from Dean

'That's not what I meant…I just meant…' Dean stuttered to try explain but I laughed and punched him in the arm

'Relax I'm just messing with you' I said watching the match not noticing the look Seth and Roman gave each other.

….

I sat in between Dean and Seth with my knee moving up and down. Seth put his hand on my leg.

'Stop dude' He said as we watched Ryder's match

'I can't help it! I need some action. You guys go out there and beat people up who have done injustice. I just go down with you and perform one move' I said standing up frustrated

'We are a team Kaylee, a family, if you have a problem talk to us' Roman said concerned as I paced the room.

'If you want more action, then next time we attack you can join in more. We didn't know you felt that way' Dean said standing and placing his hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing

'I'm sorry…there is just so much injustice in this place and I want to go out and beat them all up' I said

'And we will, but first we need to course paranoia throughout the WWE, show them how unpredictable and dangerous we are. Then one by one they will all fall to The Shield' Seth said coming up beside me as Roman came up the other side and I smiled and we all hugged

'Justice will prevail in the end' we all said as we separated and sat back down to watch the TV.

'He doesn't quit does he?' I asked as Brad Maddox got yet another shot at a WWE contract.

'Can we just go down and beat him up' I asked earning a laugh from the other members of The Shield.

'That's not Justice Kaylee' Roman teased and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

'2013 is going to be our year guys' I said determined as I watched a stupid segment between AJ and Dolph.

'I am also going to beat up AJ by the end of 2013' I said rolling my eyes at her behaviour.

'And then she will find out there is only one crazy bitch around here' Seth teased but I just smirked

'Exactly' I said back

'Oh dear lord' I sighed as Brad came out singing Christmas carols

'I need a good view of this beat down' I said going back out to the top of the crowd, staying in the shadows to watch his match. I laughed as Hornswoggle and the Great Khali came down to the ring.

'This is going to be good' I said to myself as I leant up against the wall

'Kaylee' I heard Dean say as I looked over to him and Seth and Romans dressed in their gear

'Oh come on, not for him!' I cried out

'It's an injustice and you know it' Seth said handing me my vest

'Yeah I know, doesn't mean I have to like it' I said putting it on over my tank top and tying up my hair in a messy bun

'Look at his chest! Its bright red' I said laughing as The Great Khali picked up the win.

'Come on, it's not an injustice anymore to Brad, he is now deserving it for being an arrogant cocky pig' I begged with the others to see my way and they finally relented and agreed with me

'Fine, we will do it your way Kaylee' Seth said as we all watched CM Punk come down to the ring.

'I don't like CM Punk but I agree with him that Ryback wasn't even punished for injuring the champion' Dean said to us and we nodded in agreement

'**FEED ME MORE'**

I looked up as Ryback came down to the ring

'Oh come on, Punk is still injured' Seth complained

We watched as Ryback stated that in 2 weeks he will be getting a match with CM Punk for the title in a TLC match. I bounced from side to side

'Come on guys, when we going to see some action' I said as the others laughed

'So impatient girl' Roman said earning a whack in the stomach by me.

'It was your idea to take our time until the New Year and let people grow paranoid' Seth explained and I groaned

'I know but I never knew how much I would miss fighting' I complained Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him

'Just think, in a few weeks we will have all the wrestlers suffering paranoia and then we can start the true action' He said to me with his hand in the air pointing to the future

….


	14. Chapter 14

**28-12-12 - SMACKDOWN**

Dean, Seth, Rollins and I sat out the back and watched the start of the Smack Down as Sheamus called out the Big Show for a title match. I was in the corner stretching while the others were on the lounge.

'Blah Blah Blah' I said as I stretched my back out as Booker T and the Big Show talked on TV about his match tonight.

'I mean I don't like Big Show but this isn't fair' Seth said and I had to agree.

I was now sitting in front of the lounge watching who would go against the Big Show in his match.

As soon as Booker T called out Santino's name I was pissing myself laughing, holding my sides in stitches laughing.

'Seriously!' Seth said laughing as well as I was still rolling around on the ground now in tears laughing.

By the time the next match against Primo vs. Clay and had started I had only just stopped laughing and was wiping away my tears of laughter as I rested my head back against Roman's knee.

'Oh my sides hurt' I complained still laughing every few seconds.

Once Clay beat Primo there was a segment of Sheamus trying to teach Santino his finisher and Santino pulled a hamstring and once more I was in tears on the ground laughing again.

'No more, my stomach can't take no more!' I cried out in laughter as the boys just shook their heads at me in disbelief

I sobered up quickly when I heard Kane's music come on. I stood up quickly and went out to my usual spot in the darkness to watch. I felt the presence of the others around me but I never took my eyes off Kane.

Even when Kane tagged in Kofi, I kept my eyes firmly on Kane standing on the apron. My jaw was clenched and my light blue eyes had a dangerous glint in them. I moved my way down but Dean and Seth held me back

'Don't ruin what we have worked for, you will get your chance for revenge' Seth muttered in my ear as we went back into the room, with them basically pulling me in and sitting me on the lounge with Dean and Seth beside me and Roman on the floor in front of me.

I watched as it was now Ricardo having a match with Big Show instead of Santino and I was once again pissing myself laughing before Big Show knocked him out.

…..

'He gets one more chance!' I shouted as Brad Maddox left the screen on TV, Dean's eyes widened as I yelled and then rubbed his ear as I hit him in the arm

As Brad made his way down to the ring. His opponent, Sheamus made his way down to the ring as I went outside to watch from the top of the crowd with the others

I had a sick smirk on my face the entire match at Sheamus beat up Brad Maddox.

'You're enjoy this way too much' Seth said laughing as they watched my face when Brad got his face kicked in and pinned for the win.

…

We soon left and on the drive back to the hotel I was unnaturally quiet. I went to say goodbye to Dean and Roman as Seth and I were sharing a room tonight, but Roman grabbed my arm lightly

'Kaylee, can we talk?' He asked and I nodded as Seth and Dean shared a look and went into their rooms as we went and sat down in the hotel bar.

'What's going on with you girl?' Roman asked and I sighed as I took a sip of my soft drink

'I'm just tired of sitting in our box watching all the shit go on in WWE' I commented

'It was your idea to make our statement, be unpredictable, and then lay low until the New Year. And it's a great plan and working perfectly' Roman commented having some of his drink

'I know… I just…' I started to say but found I couldn't

'Come on, talk to me' Roman softly placing a hand on mine.

'After TLC, I feel that I let you all down by getting myself out of action and tombstoned…twice' I muttered and I grabbed onto Roman's hand.

'Kaylee, you have never once let us down. Back at NXT, you were always the one who was there for us. To tell you the truth, Dean and I felt the same way at the end of the match. That we let you and Seth down. We let you get tombstoned and let Seth get taken out by Ryback. You have always watched our backs and the time you needed us. We weren't there. But if it makes you feel better the distraction allowed me to spear Kane through the barricade into the time keepers area and keep him out of action for the rest of the match' He commented putting his head down

'Hey, don't be like that! I didn't know you guys felt that way. It's not your fault. And I guess… it's not my fault either. It's KANE'S. And next year we will make him pay' I said dangerously earning a laugh from Roman

'Hell yes. And everyone will learn not to mess with _any_ members of the Shield' Roman said as he hugged me and we finished our drinks and I went up to mine and Seth's room while Roman went up to his and Dean's room.

….


	15. Chapter 15

**31-12-12 - RAW**

'It's the end of the year boys, it's time we made another big impact' I said walking into the skybox we had rented out once again.

'What's the plan girl?' Roman asked and I smirked

'I don't want to ruin the surprise' I commented sitting down and stretching while Miz TV was on the start of RAW

'Aw come on Kay, don't do that to us' Seth whined

I ignored the boys pleads as I laughed at John Cena making fun of Cody's Moustache

'Kaylee' Dean whined from behind me

'Oh fine, you boys ruin all my fun, I organised a handicap match between The Shield and Ryback for tonight' as soon as those words left my mouth I was jumped on by all of the boys and I laughed underneath them

'Guys, can't breathe' I cried out laughing as they got off me and sat back up against the lounge

'How did you manage that?' Seth asked

'A…understanding with Paul' I explained as the boys shared a quick concerned look before returning back to normal.

Suddenly a segment came on for Kane and Daniel wanting to have a match against us for the champion's choice but because we are already in a match they couldn't

'Aww looks like everyone wants some of The Shield' I teased

'New Year's Resolution, take the tag team championship belts away from them' Dean said and we all agreed.

….

We watched as Punk suggested the handicap match and Vicki agreed although we already knew the match was going to take place. Sheamus was now going one on one against Dolph Ziggler

'Let's make our presence known' Dean said as we all ran down into the ring and attacked Sheamus. I had him pinned into the corner as the others took turns punching him in the face until he got the upper hand and I climbed the top rope performing head scissor take down and then he was speared by Roman. I climbed the top rope again as Seth and Dean picked up Sheamus and put him on Roman's shoulders and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on him.

'Believe us now!' Roman shouted at the booing crowd.

'Believe in The Shield' I said proudly as I put my fist out and Dean then joined mine, soon followed by Seth and Roman

'Believe in The Shield' we all said

….

Our music blasted through the arena as Roman and I made our way down one flight of stairs and Dean and Seth made their way down the other. The boys got into the ring as I sat on the top rope waiting for our opponent.

'**FEED ME MORE'**

The boys attacked Ryback before the match even began outside the ring. He fought back for a moment and got Dean in the ring by himself before I stood up on the corner I was sitting on and performed head scissor takedown allowing time for Roman and Seth to get back into the ring and continue the assault.

I heard the crowd cheer as Sheamus came running down to the ring. Seth and Dean moved onto Sheamus while I climbed the top rope again and performed a moon sault on a standing Sheamus and my two fellow Shield Members. I helped up Dean and Seth as Roman and Dean started stomping away at Sheamus while Seth and I took care of Ryback.

'**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me'**

We all turned to the ramp as Randy Orton made his way down to the ring, Dean wiping the hair out of his face with a sick smile and I bounced from side to side

'Come get some more' I mouthed to Randy causing him to run down to the ring and try to attack me. The boys jumped him but the Viper soon got the upper hand

Randy went on the attack and as I saw my boys taking a beating I climbed the ropes to flying clothesline Randy Orton but I was RKO'd in mid-air. Dean and Seth pulled me from the ring quickly and Roman picked me up over his shoulders as they climbed over the barricade and left through the crowd.

Roman laid me on the lounge out the back as Dean was pacing the room angrily

'I'm ok Dean…' I muttered

…


	16. Chapter 16

**04-01-13 - SMACKDOWN**

'**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me'**

We watched as Randy made his way down to the ring to begin Smack Down.

'I am going to crush him' I fumed out the back

'Since tonight is the first Smackdown of 2013, and since it seems to be the end thing to do to declare your new year's resolution. I'm going to make this short and sweet. I want to be the new World Heavyweight Champion. Not too long ago smack down was my show. But lately that doesn't really seem to be the case but I got a way to change that, I got a way to fix that, you see. Tonight, I officially announce my entering in the 2013 Royal Rumble' Randy said before Sheamus came down to the ring

'Hey Randy sorry to interrupt you fellow, look, I know what you're thinking, you're probably thinking I'm coming out here to steal your thunder, but that's not the case at all. The thing is, I was planning to do the exact same thing. 2013 is a new year and more than anything, I too want to be the World Heavyweight Champion. So right now I want to declare to the world that I too will be in the 2013 Royal Rumble match. But that's not the only reason I came out here, because I wanted to come, I Personally thank you for helping with The Shield last Monday night on RAW' Sheamus said

'Wait a minute, you think I came down there to help you, to save you? A month ago The Shield attacked me. They tried to put me out. I did that for me, not you. Now I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but it's every man for themselves at the rumble and on that night, it's going to be about me, not you' Randy commented back

'Wow they seem to both not like each other, just as much as they don't like us' I commented

'That's why we are going to destroy all the injustice in the WWE, because we are a true team, a family. Nothing will come between us' Seth said

We continued watching as Big Show came out and so did Cesaro.

'So you guys going in the Royal Rumble?' I asked

'Nah, too much work to do first' they all said at the same time and I smirked

'Well this should be interesting' Dean commented on the tag team match Booker T made for Sheamus and Randy Orton to vs. Big Show and Cesaro.

…

We continued to watch Smack Down as Health Slater was versing the Miz.

'How is your head Kay?' Seth asked

'I'm fine.' I said firmly earning a look from the boys.

'Kaylee, can I talk to you for a second?' Dean asked and I nodded as we left the skybox and went out the back alone.

'I have known you longer than the other two. I know you have always trained to prove you are just as good as male wrestlers, and I know you are just as good as male wrestlers' Dean said as I leaned up against the wall with my arms crossed

'What's your point?' I asked sighing

'I have heard the rumours that you are just our cheerleader or… our slut and I want to let you know that you will prove to everyone in the New Year, that you are just as good as any of the males we take out' Dean said carefully to me

'Dean, you know I don't care about rumours. It just means when I do go out there and beat them up, they will be more surprised. I am pissed off because I have been RKO'd twice and tombstoned twice and have yet to get any revenge for it. I know, I came up with this plan and it is working perfectly but I am getting impatient with waiting to get my revenge' I said annoyed as Dean pulled me into a hug

'We will get our revenge but as for now, we wait, we bide our time and then we do what we do best. Destroy the injustice' He said and I nodded

'Yeah, I know. I'm just going for a walk. I'll meet you back at the skybox soon' I said walking off

….

As I was walking past a TV out the back I saw Natalya and Rosa in the middle of the ring fighting while their tag team partners had taken each other out on the outside of the ring. I made a split decision and bolted from the back and into the ring.

'What is Kaylee doing out here?' JBL shouted

'And where is the rest of The Shield?' Josh asked as I slammed Natalya and Rosa's head together and then power bombed Natalya and then power bombed Rosa leaving them laying in the ring motionless. Epico one of Rosa's tag team partners got in the ring and tried to attack me, I blocked his punch and then power bombed him as well. The rest of The Shield were now in the ring with me as Dean and Seth picked me up on their shoulders

'Believe that!' Roman shouted and pointed at me.

We all made our way through the crowd and back up to our skybox

'Feel better now?' Dean asked as we sat down and watched the intercontinental match

'Yep' I said popping the p at the end.

'That was awesome' Roman said high fiving me

'Thanks' I said laughing

Tamina and Layla were now starting their match.

'Want to make another impact Kaylee?' Seth asked as I looked up at them to see them smiling at me.

The crowd suddenly booed as we made our way down to the ring. Tamina and Layla were still fighting, not noticing our presence as I jumped over the barricade and the boys stood on the outside of the ring. I attacked Tamina from behind once she had won the match and clotheslined her before picking her up and power bombing her showing my strength. I climbed to the top rope and performed a flying elbow onto her.

'What is the injustice here?' JBL asked and Seth, who overheard him, walked over to them

'The injustice is that there have been rumours that Kaylee is just our glorified cheerleader, well now you and everyone else knows, she is just as dangerous as any one of us in The Shield' Seth said to JBL who held up his hands in defeat as I rolled out of the ring and I put my hand on Seth's shoulder

'We made our point' I said gently as we disappeared through the crowd once more.

…


	17. Chapter 17

**07-01-13 -RAW**

I woke up to Dean, Seth and Roman jumping on me

'WAKE UP' they shouted as I groaned and covered my head with my pillow, they laughed and pushed me off the bed. I stood up wearing only a long t-shirt and my hair was sitting up all over the place

'This. Better. Be. Good' I growled out to them as they laughed at me

'It's the first RAW of the 2013' Seth explained looking sheepish

I ran a hand over my face

'You boys better get out of my sight until I finish my shower and breakfast' I growled out as I slammed the door to the hotel bathroom ignoring the snickering from my family.

I was in the shower for half an hour before I went out wearing my black cargo pants and black tank top. I opened the door to find the boys with a hand written sign saying 'I'm sorry' and in front of them was my breakfast.

I smiled to them and shook my head

'Fine, you're forgiven' I said as we sat down and ate our breakfast of toast, sausages, bacon and eggs.

We got our stuff together and made our way to the RAW arena. We watched as John Cena and Dolph started off the first RAW of 2013 by having a match. I zoned out for a while, focusing on strategies for this year when I heard Eve's music come on. I leant forward to watch her match against Kaitlin.

'Kaitlin is the better competitor by far. But that championship, will be mine' I commented as Kaitlin won by Count-out as a result of Eve running off with the title.

'Damn straight girl' Roman agreed.

Kane's music came on as I made my way out to the crowd to watch the match. Once again my eyes never leaving Kane. A sick smirk went onto Dean's face as Daniel injured his knee and their opponents went on the attack against his knee.

'Well, that's interesting' Seth said smirking as Team Hell No lost their match.

'**I hear voices in my head, the counsel me, they understand, they talk to me' **

'Orton…' I growled out crossing my arms over my chest as Randy made his way to the ring for his match against Heath Slater. Roman came and put a hand on my shoulder both in comfort and to make sure my anger doesn't get the best of me.

My jaw clenched when Randy RKO'd all members of 3MB.

'Hold onto the anger Kay. We will use it' Seth said to me as we went back into our skybox.

As soon as I heard Santino music come on, a smile came onto my face as I laughed at the fact his opponent was Wade Barret.

'This is not going to end well' I commented as we watched Wade win against Santino

'No surprise there' Seth said not really caring.

'Nope' Dean said as well.

…..

'**FEED ME MORE'**

We all went outside our skybox to watch the CM Punk vs. Ryback TLC match.

'Ready for this?' I asked as they nodded, I nodded to my guy in the control room, who turned the lights off, just as Ryback was climbing the ladder. We bolting down to the ring and Dean and Seth climbed the ladder when the lights turned back on, they started attacking Ryback. Roman pulled Ryback down only to be clotheslines out of the ring and then the other 2 were thrown out as well. Ryback went to climb the ladder again but I rolled into the ring and tipped the ladder over with Ryback on it.

'Never forget about Kaylee!" King shouted from the announce table as Roman, Dean and Seth were back in the ring, Roman with a steel chair. The others held Ryback down as Roman handed me the chair and I hit Ryback in the back with it, he rolled out of the ring and we followed, Dean and Seth carried Ryback around to the front of the ring where there was a table set up and I climbed the ladder behind them and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on Ryback, through the table onto the steel steps. I rolled away groaning in pain as I hit the steps as well. Roman came over and helped me up as we stood over Ryback

'Let's go' I said as we went up the ramp and disappeared out the back.

'Excuse me' Cole said as we walked past him

'What?" Dean said his head cocked to side

'How can you deny your involvement with CM Punk after what just happened?' He asked and I stepped forward rolling my eyes

'We are not involved with CM Punk, I personally hate that man, but the injustice of him having to put his title on the line once again against Ryback and so close to him having emergency surgery was too much for us to ignore. So we went out there and dealt with it' I said to him before shooing him away

'What an idiot' Seth muttered as we went back to our skybox.

…..

By the time we got back into the skybox, CM Punk was back in the ring and talking to the crowd.

'I wrestle physically demanding matches on free television week in and week out so much that my 1 year equals 30 of theirs. And I have attained this success not because of you. I am successful not because of you. I am successful in spite of you. Now I'm the most honest man in this building. I'm the most honest man in this company because everybody else has got the same old-tired cry baby story. They'll come out here and they'll say 'I do it for the people. I do it for all of you, let's hear it for Tampa, Florida' here's some honestly, I watched Roddy piper smash a coconut over Jimmy Snuka's head and I sure as hell didn't say ' golly gee, I can't wait to go electrify the people of Tampa bay, Florida' no because I don't care about the people of Tampa bay, Florida…'

'Blah Blah Blah' I said as CM Punk went on his typical rant. I pissed myself laughing as he got told he needed to wrap it up because they needed to go on break.

'Oh god he is still here' I muttered as we came back from a commercial break. Dean tapped my shoulder in comfort as I placed my head in my hands.

'Make it stop' I said just as the Rock's music came on

'Oh thank god. Never thought I would be happy for The Rock to come on' I said watching as The Rock made his way down to the ring.

I started laughing as The Rock called CM Punk delusional.

'Well, I'm going to get ready to leave, I don't care what these two say' I said packing up my stuff

….


	18. Chapter 18

**11-01-13 - SMACKDOWN**

'**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me'**

Randy Orton made his way down to the ring and started his match with Cesaro. During the match the crowd started booing as Randy looked into the crowd to see Roman and me standing in the crowd as well as Dean and Seth on the other section of the crowd. Randy made eye contact with me and I smirked and waved mockingly at him, as he turned back around to RKO Cesaro.

The moment he turned around, we bolted to the ring and started our attack on The Viper. We had him on the ground in no time, I was on top of him punching him in the face with hard right hands while the others kicked him in the side. I was pulled off by Roman as he directed me to go to the top rope. Dean and Seth lifted him on Roman's shoulders and we performed a triple power bomb clotheslines onto Randy.

'BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!' Seth was yelling as Dean and I knelt down beside Randy rubbing my hands together with a smirk on my face

'Never turn your back on us' Dean said with a sick smirk on his face

'Payback is a bitch' I muttered as I hit Randy up the side of the head.

Dean and I stood up and we all put our fists in and shouted 'Believe in The Shield' before exiting through the crowd.

'How did that feel Kay?' Seth said once we were back in our skybox

'Fan-fricking-tastic' I said with a wide smile on my face.

'I told you, you would get your pay back' Dean said wrapping an arm around my shoulders

'And now he and everyone else knows what we are capable off' Roman added as we sat down and watched CM Punk talk to The Rock from a football oval.

…..

'Pathetic' I muttered as AJ bit Natalya not once but twice as Dolph and Big E double teamed Khali and hornswoggle.

'These diva's need to be shown exactly how a true woman wrestles' I muttered as I paced the room

'And they will, soon' Seth promised as I sat back down and watched CM Punk make yet another speech to The Rock from the Football Oval.

'And now we get to hear from this idiot again' I complained as The Rock made his way down to the ring. The Rock went on talking about….something I wasn't really paying attention until he was interrupted by Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes

'Well this just got interesting' I added giggling as they went on to talk about being tag team champions.

'Dead Caterpillar' I cracked up laughing as the boys looked at me

'You laugh at anything don't you' Seth commented and I stuck my tongue out at him in reply

'Mature' Seth said teasing

'Let's see if The Rock answers the questions' I commented at Sandow proposal

'JUST BRING IT' The Rock said

They went on to asked the first question which The Rock answered correctly. He then insulted Sandow with me laughing in the background. He then answered the second question correctly and then insulted Cody Rhodes.

'Enough, I'm in tears' I cried laughing

'The Rock is going to ask the final question' Seth commented over the top of my laughing

'The answer is they are going to get Rock Bottom' Roman said before the question was even asked

The Rock went on to Rock Bottom Sandow and then the people's elbow on Cody.

'Told you' Roman muttered as I was still laughing in the background

…..

I made my way out to the top of the crowd as Kane and Daniel Bryan made their way down to the ring. My eyes never leaving Kane

'One down, one to go' I muttered as they climbed into the ring.

'Smart move' Seth said from beside me as Prime Time went on the attack against Daniels Knee.

Kane and Daniel won the match, no surprise there. As I went back into the skybox with Seth.

'This last man standing should be a good match' I commented as their match started.

We watched the match, thinking Big Show had it in the bag until El Rio won it by tipping the announcing table onto the big show

'Wow' was all we had to say as Smack Down finished

…

We had just gotten back to the hotel when my phone rang

'Hello' I said picking it up and sitting on my bed as the boys came in and sat down

'Kaylee, it's your mother' My step mother said

'Step-mother' I corrected annoyed

'Your father is dead' she said emotionless before hanging up.

I sat frozen on the bed and the phone dropped from my hand

'Kay?' Seth asked slowly as Dean knelt in front of me

'My dad is dead' I said in shock as Dean pulled me into a hug but I was still frozen.

'I'm so sorry' Roman said softly as Seth and he came and sat on either side of me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

**18-01-13 - SMACKDOWN**

'I'm sorry I wasn't here last week for you guys when you tried to attack Mick Foley' I said to my team mates out the back

'It's all good Kay, you had family matters to deal with' Seth said as the others agreed as I thought back to the fight I had with my step-mother. She was auctioning of the dog tags the army gave him to pay for the funeral against my wish.

'I know, but tonight I am going to make it up to you, I have come up with a…message for Ryback, Randy Orton and Sheamus that I need you to be apart off' I said with a sinister grin on my face as they all looked at me confused.

….

We watched from a distance as Randy, Kane and Daniel had their match against Wade, Cody and Sandow.

'It's almost time' I muttered as Randy, Kane and Daniel won their match.

I started laughing at Randy's face when Kane and Daniel hugged him at the end of their match.

'Let's go prepare' I said as we walked off into the back of the arena

….

'Ready for this?' I asked grabbing a camera

'Born ready' Seth replied smirking

'Attention WWE Universe' Dean said

'Attention Sheamus' Seth said

'Attention Randy Orton' I said turning the camera on myself

'Attention Ryback' Roman said

'We are The Shield' Seth said

'On January 14th, The Shield minus Kaylee Rose, crashed Mick Foley's Hall of Fame announcement, not for nothing, but on behalf of all the broken bodies and broken dreams he left in the wake of his hall of fame career' Dean explained

'We spoiled the celebration in the name of justice' Seth said

'Mick, you may live in denial for the rest of your life, you may deny responsibility for the example you set to all the would-be-superstars, all those kids who sacrificed their bodies in the name of being hard-core' Dean said

'Either way, we hold you accountable' Roman finished

'Everyone is accountable, Ryback was held accountable, and now Ryback you want back what we took from you.' Seth said angrily

'What's done is done. You'll never get it back' Roman stated

'Randy Orton' Seth laughed

'Randy, there are 206 bones in the human body, there are 206 bones in your body. We broke one' Dean said as I turned the camera to myself

'We are just getting started' I vowed

'And Sheamus, you like to fight for fun, eh fella?' Seth taunted

'We fight for justice' Roman explained

'Ambrose' Dean stated

'Rollins' Seth Stated

'Rose' I stated

'Reigns' Roman stated

'All of you will believe' Dean said determined

'Believe in The Shield' Seth said

'BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD' Roman yelled before I dropped the camera and it turned off.

…

'Isn't it funny how The Shield acts so tough when they're hidden somewhere in the building where no one can find them?' Sheamus said to Randy out the back

'You know Sheamus, I really don't find The Shield that funny. I don't think it's funny how they injured my shoulder and I sure as hell weren't laughing Wednesday' Randy said

'Listen man, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Wednesday like I was last Monday' Sheamus said sincerely

'Now wait a minute Sheamus, let me make one thing perfectly clear to you. I don't need your help' Randy said and Sheamus laughed

'Don't need my help? That's right yeah because you were doing such a great job fighting off The Shield last Monday on Raw from your back. Fantastic, well, you don't need me' Sheamus said laughing

As we watched them argue on the TV we high fived and left the arena

…

'So what is going to happen with your father's dog tags?' Dean asked as we were relaxing in the spa of our hotel

'My step-mother owns them now, she can do whatever she wants. The fact that they have real diamonds in the design means they will go for heaps' I muttered as Dean came and hugged me. I finally broke down and started crying into his shoulder as he held me.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS HEAPS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING, SORRY THESE LAST 2 CHAPTERS WEREN'T (IN MY MIND) AS GOOD AS THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN. I WAS HEAPS BUSY OVER EASTER. XX**


	20. Chapter 20

**21-01-13 - RAW**

'That damn bitch's voice is giving me a headache' I moaned as we listened to Vicki talk about how she is banning The Rock from her arena tonight

The others agreed as Cesaro and Randy Orton made their way down to the ring for a beat the clock match. As he made his way down to the ring he kept his eyes scanning over the crowd to make sure he couldn't see us.

'Aw, we made The Viper paranoid' I teased with an evil smirk on my face

'I've got an idea' I said smirking

Randy notices me appear at the barricade and I wave mockingly to him. Randy tries to go for a quick cover, but Cesaro kicks out and moves towards a side headlock submission. Cesaro attempts a small package but Randy kicks out.

I sit on the barricade swinging my legs back and forth watching the match.

Cesaro hits a Gut wrench Power bomb and attempts a cover but Randy kicked out. Randy quickly connects with a snap suplex, but Cesaro recovers with a stomp on his gut and tries for a cover at the 9 minute mark.

'9 minutes Randy' I taunted laughing as Randy sets up Cesaro for the suspended DDT, but Cesaro rolls through and hits a strong European Uppercut, he goes for a cover but Randy kicks out.

'Oh snap!' I shouted laughing, Randy rolls out of the ring and moves to come over to me but Cesaro hits him from behind and rolls him back in and glances back at the clock. Randy takes advantage of the moment and hits an RKO, pinning him for the win.

I jumped back over the barricade and started walking slowly back up the crowd clapping Randy in the ring.

'That was fun' I said with a huge smile on my face

'But now it's time for a message, a big message' I said getting out a camera.

…..

I walked over to the hand camera on the floor and pick it up, shooting Dean, Roman and Seth

'Citizens of the WWE universe, it's time for you to open your eyes' Dean said

'Or we will open them for you' Seth said angrily as I moved the camera around to face him

We cut to a video of our Triple Power Bomb Clothesline on Ryback and then another video of us introducing ourselves

'Dean Ambrose' Dean said

'Seth Rollin' Seth said

'Roman Reigns' Roman said and then I turned the camera onto myself

'Kaylee Rose' I added with a smirk

'Welcome to The Shield of Justice' I added at the end

It then cut to a video of us attacking Randy Orton and a voiceover of Roman

'Everyone is accountable'

'Randy Orton' Seth said laughing

'We're about principles, we're about honour.' Seth continued before it cut to a video of us attacking Sheamus

'Sheamus, you like to fight for fun, eh fella?' Seth mocked in the voice over

'We fight for justice' Roman added as it now showed a video of us attacking Miz TV when CM Punk took his lie detector test

'Welcome to consequences, Miz' Dean said into the camera with me laughing in the background

'Welcome to Payback, Randy' I said as we showed a video of us attacking Randy

'Welcome back to reality, Ryback' Dean said as it showed us attacking Ryback again

'We answer to nobody' I said dangerously

'We don't work for anybody' Seth added

'We are The SHIELD' Seth said

'We didn't just talk about injustice, did we Ryback? Hell No' Seth said as it showed Dean's insane face before cutting to a video of us attacking Ryback and Team Hell No

'Did we, Randy? Did we, Miz?' I teased

'Did we just talk about injustice?' Seth asked in-between videos of us attacking

'We've rectified it' Roman added

'Ambrose' Dean said into the camera

'Rollins' Seth said

'Rose' I added

'Reigns' Roman said

'You will believe in The Shield' Roman added

'And we are just getting started' I finished as I dropped the camera and we slammed the door in the background.

…

'Kaylee' I heard my name being called as I walked through the back hallway and I turned around to see Randy standing there

'What do you want Orton?' I said not in the mood for this

'I heard about your father' He started to say

'Don't. Don't' you dare say another word Orton' I growled out and Randy held up his hands in defence

'I just wanted to say sorry' He said and walked off leaving me extremely confused.

I continued my walk until I ended up back in the skybox. I sat down next to Dean on the arm chair and he placed a hand on mine.

'You ok?' He whispered and I just smiled at him before resting my head on his as we watched Heyman walk down to the ring

'Ladies and gentlemen, a lot of you may not know this about me but I'm not only the voice of the voice of the voiceless, but I serve as your reigning, defending WWE champion CM Punk's friend, advocate, strategist and advisor. Now, I'd notice when the champ was out here before that so much of what he had to say went straight over the heads of you because it's hard to keep up with the most articulate, intelligent WWE champion of all time' Paul said in the middle of the ring

'Oh blah, I'm going to vomit' I said from next to Dean as the boys laughed

'Therefore, tonight, as a service to CM Punk, I will serve his interests by acting also as his interpreter, so that means I will keep it simple for you. You see, ladies and gentlemen, so many of you think that it's a foregone conclusion that The Rock is leaving the royal rumble this Sunday as The WWE Champion, but I assure you he is not. You see, Vince McMahon is a tyrant, and Vince McMahon is desperate for someone, anyone, to defeat CM Punk for The WWE Championship' Paul continued as I rolled my eyes

'It just so happens that January's flavour of the month is The Rock. Listen. Let me spell this out for you. The Rock may be concerned about what I allegedly don't have going on down here and he's not concerned with what I have going on up here, but if The Rock is concentrating on me, The Rock is not concentrating on CM Punk. And six days from tonight, The Rock is not fighting Paul Heyman. The Rock is fighting CM Punk, the longest-reigning WWE Champion of the past 25 years. In other words, Ladies and Gentlemen, just like the people, The Rock is stupid' Paul continued to taunt until The Rock's music came on and he came storming down

'I never thought I'd be happy to see The Rock' I said shaking my head before grinning and walking over to our protective vests and throwing it at the boys

'Suit up, we got another statement to make' I said putting on my vest.

We made our way out of the skybox and waited

'To the San Jose Police Department, The Rock says, 'Thank you for the ticket.'' The Rock said as the crowd cheered

'That ticket does not entitle you to step into …' Paul started to say but The Rock cut him off

'Oh shut up, you get your fat ass out of this ring or The Rock will slap the taste right out of your mouth' The Rock said as Paul left

'Come on, that's just rude' Seth said but I shrugged

'CM Punk, 428 days you've been WWE Champion. You've been king of the mountain. It's incredible. It's historic. The Rock knows how badass you are, how touch you are, how dangerous you are. You have earned the right to call yourself the best in the world. It does not change the fact tonight, here, on RAW, is your very last night on RAW as WWE Champion' The Rock said to CM Punk up in the skybox

'You're obsessed with how the entertains them. You're obsess with how proud I am to be the people's champ. You bet your ass I am, Jack. You bet your ass I am, but it doesn't change the fact that when it's all taken away, you got a man who will stand in front of you here in this ring, outside of this ring, outside of this arena, outside in the street. I will stand before you and I will rip your face off' The Rock told CM Punk as I bounced from side to side getting impatient and wanting some action.

'OK enough' I said and signalled for the lights to be cut. We ran through the crowd and jumped the barricade

'Seth, you and I got the legs' I shouted as Seth and I tackled The Rock into the corner as the lights came back on Roman and Dean were pounding away. The Rock tried to fight back as I climbed to the top rope and dropkicked him to the mat allowed Dean, Seth and Roman to continue the assault.

'Go up!' Dean shouted as I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline and left the ring leaving The Rock laid out and bleeding from the mouth.

…..

We gathered our things and were walking through the back to leave when we turned a corner to see Vince walk up to Heyman and CM Punk. I put my arms out to stop the boys from walking and motioned them to be quiet and watch.

'You guys think you're pretty clever, right?' Vince said

'I think he's clever, I think I'm clever. But if you mean what just happened to The Rock with The Shield, no, we had nothing to do with that. Did you have anything to do with that?' CM Punk asked Paul

'No, sir' Paul said

'Let me put it another way. You both are really clever, you know, that's all well and good. But if you're clever enough that somehow The Shield gets involved in your match at the Royal Rumble, I'll be clever enough to take some severe consequences' Vince said as I cocked my head to the side interested

'Wait, consequences? Vince, you're going to try to penalize me for something I had nothing to do with?' CM Punk said angrily

'You are insulting everybody's intelligence…' Vince tried to say

'I was up in the Skybox!' Punk shouted

'Vince, please. To think that The Shield's not involved Sir, Mr. Chairman, we've all had a very long day. The flight to the west coast and everything. Perhaps cooler heads could prevail. I mean, think about this, if you will, I submit to you that The Shield has not just interfered in CM Punk's matches. The Shield has attacked Randy Orton, The Shield has attacked Team Hell No, The Shield has attacked Ryback…' Paul tried to reason

'Sheamus' CM Punk put in

'Yes, The Shield has attacked Sheamus. I mean there's no evidence against CM Punk, not one shred of evidence' Paul continued

'Well, I'm going to find real evidence, but if I do find it, or if in fact, The Shield interfere in this matchup at the Royal Rumble, the severe consequences I'm talking about is stripping you of the WWE Champion' Vince said before walking off

'That almost makes me want to get involved' I commented as the others shook their heads laughing at me

'I don't like him' I added as an explanation

'Yeah, we worked that out' Dean laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

….


	21. Chapter 21

**25-01-13 – SMACKDOWN**

Dean, Seth, Roman and myself had sinister grins on our faces as we watched the footage of The Rock getting attacked by us on Monday Night Raw.

My grin soon disappeared as Kane came out with Daniel Bryan, I still hadn't forgotten his tombstone on me back at TLC

'We've come out here to address the rumours that started this week that we have somehow gone soft because we've learned to channel our anger' Kane said

'Was that you who started the rumour?' Roman asked me seriously

'Maybe' I said smiling innocently while Dean laughed and Roman ruffled my hair.

'Nothing could be further from the truth' Daniel added

'And for those of us who don't believe us, just watch The Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View this Sunday because after we defeat Team Rhode Scholars…And retain the WWE Tag Team Championship… then I'm going to go on to throw 29 other superstars over the top rope, win the Royal Rumble match and go on to Wrestlemania' Kane shouted while Daniel said NO

We continued to watch as Big Show came out and started blabbering on about him winning his match at Royal Rumble.

'Oh waaa' I said mimicking a crying baby

'Big baby' I muttered while the boys just rolled their eyes at my antics smiling slightly

'This is just getting stupider and stupider' Seth commented as Team Rhodes Scholars came out and ran their mouth against Team Hell No.

…

'Aww they are going to take another look at what we did Monday Night on RAW' I teased as we went out to our hiding place to watch.

We watched the video of us attacking The Rock with smirks on our faces

'Damn we look good' Roman said earning agreements from all of us.

'So apparently he is going to call us out tonight?' Seth said confused looking at Dean and Roman

'So…. Can I attack him?' I asked as CM Punk made his way down to the ring with Paul

'Maybe…we will see how this goes' Dean promised sharing a look with Roman and Seth and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

'Easy girl' Roman teased and I hit him in the stomach as we waited, with me bouncing from side to side.

'I am scared, so frightened. I can't sleep at night. And what I'm afraid off is my own potential. Because think about it, 432 days as WWE Champion and everything you see around you, this ring, the titantron, RAW, Smackdown, the upcoming royal rumble, Wrestlemania itself. This is all just a surface I've just begun to scratch at and that keeps me up at night. That is terrifying.

Now, one thing jeopardized 432 days of unparalleled brilliance, one thing stands in my way, one thing can make those 432 days go up in smoke like that' CM Punk said as the crowd started to chant 'Rocky'

'No, it's not The Rock. The Rock is a man. The Rock is breakable and I'm going to break him, what I'm talking about is The Shield. Because of The Shield and their independent actions, a stipulation has been put in place, made official by a letter that was handed down by the Chairman of the WWE himself.

Paul, if you would please?' CM Punk asked motioning to Paul as we stood and watched with our arms crossed against our chest and narrowed eyes.

'As for the chairmen of WWE, if The Shield, gets involved in the WWE championship match at the Royal Rumble, you, CM Punk will be official stripped of the championship' Paul read out at the crowd cheered, I cocked my head to side and grinned

'So, 432 days and now because of The Shield, the toupee-wearing flesh-peddling promoter Vince McMahon wants to swoop in and try to do what no man could physically do and take from me what belongs to me, the WWE Championship. Now, you know, except take doesn't really paint the picture does it? Doesn't really fit the bill? Steal. Vincent K. McMahon wants to steal the WWE Championship from me.

So, it looks like The Champ has a problem. Well The Champ is going to fix it. I'm going to do right now what nobody in this company's got the stones to do since they debuted on the scene' CM Punk said and moved to the outside of the ring

'I want The Shield and I want The Shield out here right now, face to face, lets clear the area. Let's do it' CM Punk said as he got a steel chair

'I'm not leaving until I get The Shield. I know they're out there. I know they're in their little clubhouse hanging out. We're going to have words and I'm not leaving until you come out here boys' CM Punk said climbing back into the ring

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean and Seth came down from one set of stairs and Roman and I from the other set of stairs. CM Punk picked up the steel chair and waited for us in the ring

We jumped over the barricade and surrounded the ring as we slowly climbed to the ring apron. Dean was looking dangerous at CM Punk with Seth and Roman looked serious and I just looked amused

'I can only explain myself in the simplistic ways. I never asked you to attack The Rock' Punk said facing Roman

'I never asked you to attack Ryback at TLC' Punk said facing Dean now

'I never asked you for anything in my life' He said facing Seth

'So, understand when I say, 'stay out of my way'' He said facing me and I waving mockingly to him

'You believe in justice? Is that what you four stand for?' Punk asked as we continued to just stare unnervingly at him

'You're here to fight injustice? Well trust me when I tell you there would be no greater injustice in the history of the WWE if my historic title reign ended because of your interference. In two days at Royal Rumble, I fight The Rock and I promise you, I promise all of you I will beat The Rock. But it's not just a 434 of the most historic WWE Championship title reign in history, no. it's the biggest victory of my career. And I'm going to do it by myself' CM Punk said getting close to Dean

'Bad move' I thought to myself

'I never asked for your help because I don't want your help, because I don't need your help. I'm the best in the world. If justice is what you four individuals stand for, if that's truly what you want around here, then we never have to cross paths again' CM Punk said and 'Now that is how the champ takes care of business' CM Punk yelled to world. I looked over at Dean and he got down from the apron followed by Roman and Seth. I hesitated for a moment before fuming and jumping off the apron as well.

Once we were back up in the skybox, I turned to Dean fuming

'Why did we not beat the crap out of him?!' I shouted scaring the boys slightly

'Calm down Kay' Seth said slowly

'He didn't do anything wrong, don't let your personal feelings for the guy get in the way of true Justice' Roman said and I glared at them and turned back to the TV as The Rock came down to the ring.

'The Rock is going to put an end to your garbage right now. The Rock gut says you're a liar and you are working with The Shield. The Rock's heart says despite that, he just don't give a damn. You know why? Because The Rock's boot says this Sunday it's getting shoved straight up your candy ass. You hear that? The walls are closing in, your walls are closing in because what's going to happen this Sunday at Royal Rumble in our match, you're going to panic and you're going to crack. And when that does, I am going to hook you for the Rock Bottom. I am going to launch you in the air and when you get here, time is going to stand still. You are going to have one thought in your mind and it's not going to be how you're the best in the world. It's not going to be that you're the greatest of all time. In this very moment, CM Punk, your final thought will be its over' The Rock said to Punk

'Ok, enough of this. Let's go back to the hotel' I said still angry at not being able to beat up CM Punk

….


	22. Chapter 22

**27-01-13 – Royal Rumble**

We sat in our skybox as the Royal Rumble started with the world heavy weight championship match Del Rio vs. Big Show in a last man standing match

'Who do you think will win?' I asked as the boy sat on the lounge and I was on the floor stretching out my back

'Big Show' Seth said

'Del Rio' Roman said

'Del Rio' Dean said

'What about you Kay?' Seth asked

'I'd have to say Del Rio' I said as the match started

'What a match! Del Rio is a fighter' Seth commented as I had to agree with him

'But man, I would hate to have an angry cry baby after me' Roman said laughing

Kane and Brian came out for their match

'Who wins this match?' I asked and they all just stared at me

'Yeah fine, unfortunately it's going to be Team Hell No' I said with a sigh and slight pout.

And to no one's surprise Team Hell No won their match

'We are going to take those titles away from them' Roman said determined

'So who is going to win the Royal Rumble?' I asked as the match started

'Kane' Seth said earning a glare from me

'Hey, doesn't mean I like the guy' He said in his defence and I smiled at him

'Randy Orton' Dean said surprising us all

'What? He is talented' Dean said explaining his choice and we had to agree with him

'Cena' Roman said and then he turned to me asking for my opinion

'Great Khali, can you imagine trying to lift him over the top rope?' I asked and the boys nodded in agreement

'So you picked it Roman' I said as Cena held his hand up in victory

'Time for action boys' I said standing up as CM Punk and The Rock started their match.

We made our way outside to our dark corner and waited

We watched as The Rock had total control over CM Punk and took off the top and camera off the Spanish announce table. CM Punk tried to do the go to sleep on The Rock but the table collapsed under the weight of both men. The Rock performed Rock Bottom on CM Punk on the outside of the ring and pulled him back into the ring. CM Punk kicked out and then caught The Rock with a kick to the head knocking him to the ground. The ref started to count both men laying in the middle of the ring and in the last second both men stood up. CM Punk and The Rock went punch for punch in the middle of the ring until The Rock got the upper hand and spine busted CM Punk.

He went for the people's elbow and I nodded to my guy in the control room and he turned the lights off and we ran down and attacked The Rock. We grabbed The Rock and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on him through the announcers table. We had disappeared by the time the lights came back on.

CM Punk pulled The Rock back into the ring and pinned him for the win but then Mr. McMahon's music came on interrupting the celebration.

'It seems to be that, CM Punk, your celebration is over. I told you, if The Shield got involved in your match up, we would strip you of the championship. Oh I know, I know, technically we couldn't see The Shield, right? So means we're all stupid, it wasn't The Shield? CM Punk it is my duty as chairman of the board to officially…' Vince started to say as I had a smile creep onto my face as The Rock interrupted

'No, no, no, no, we aren't ending this night like that. You don't take it from him, I am. Restart the match now!' The Rock ordered as he used the barricade to help himself up

'You heard the man, restart the match' Vince ordered

CM Punk quickly went on the attack against The Rock who was trying to stand up. CM Punk climbed to the top rope and hit an elbow and went for a pin but The Rock kicked out.

CM Punk called for the go to sleep but The Rock caught him with a spine buster, than hit the Peoples Elbow and pinned him for the win.

….


	23. Chapter 23

**28-01-13 – RAW**

CM Punk came out to the ring furious and tore the place apart and grabbed a microphone

'Oh dear lord, Punk lose with some dignity dude' I said shaking my head in embarrassment for him

'He has gone insane' Roman added as Vince came out

'Mr. Punk, I crashed your party last night, I can very well do it again tonight. I'm told, an individual whose name will remain anonymous, he's got to deliver tonight to me, which I will share with everyone else, a video tape that apparently, unquestionably proves that you were complicit in a scheme perpetuated and orchestrated by Paul Heyman involving The Shield' Vince announced to the world and I sat up straight confused.

'Mr. Heyman, you and I are going to have a little chat here in front of everybody later on in the ring. I think you'll call it a personal performance review, involving you and your contract and this video tape footage that could result in your termination' Vince said as the crowd cheered loudly and he left out the back.

'Huh, this should be interesting' Dean commented as Randy Orton's music came on and he walked out to the ring waiting for his opponent Cesaro.

Cesaro made his way down to the ring as well while Randy paced impatiently. The special guest referee for this match is The Miz.

I laughed out the back as Cesaro was throwing a fit in the ring.

'I love how long it's taking The Miz to count' I commented but got no response. I looked over and saw all the boys deep in thought

'What's up buttercups?' I asked

'We are trying to work out what evidence they have against us' Seth answered since no one else was.

'Oh just relax boys, we know the truth, we work for ourselves. It could just be some sort of footage of CM Punk or Paul Heyman talking with us. Probably one of the many times CM Punk hit on me' I said earning a laugh from the boys as I pouted in annoyance at the mention of CM Punk hitting on me

'Besides if it means Paul Heyman is fired, who cares' Roman added with a smirk on his face

'Damn straight' I said laughing glad the mood was lightened.

Randy Orton won the match, no surprise there and The Miz performed his finisher on Cesaro.

…

I started pissing myself laughing as Ryback had to compete in a 'make me laugh' match.

'Seriously?!' I cried out in laughter holding my sides.

'I have to watch this' I said running out to our dark corner so I could watch this in person.

'Oh my god, it's against Prime Time. He has to make jokes' I said tried to hold my sides and not laugh to cause attention to myself.

Ryback just attacked Prime Time and I walked back out to the boys with a frown on my face

'That wasn't funny' I said pouting as Dean came up behind and poked me in the sides tickling me and I fell to the ground laughing

'Stop it Dean' I cried out as Seth and Roman pulled Dean off me

'She suffered enough brother' Roman said laughing as Seth helped me up and I glared at Dean who tried to look innocent at me.

Wade Barrett gets to choose his own opponent and he chose Bo Dallas, the man who tossed him from the ring at the Royal Rumble.

'Poor kid. He is going to get destroyed' I said as Bo Dallas surprised Wade a bit by being able to attack him.

Wade soon took control and started the dissection of Bo Dallas and but Bo Dallas got a major upset and won

'Yes!' I cried out happy for the young kid.

….

John Cena came out to the ring and won his match against Cody Rhodes and went on to say that at Wrestlemania 29, he will be challenging either The Rock or CM Punk for the WWE Championship.

'It's time' Dean said to me as our music blasted from the speakers and Roman and I made our way down our usual steps and Dean and Seth made their way down the other steps.

We jumped over the barricade as we rolled into the ring and attacked John Cena. I tackled his legs and caused him to fall over allowing us to get the upper hand and start stomping on John until Sheamus came running down, Dean and Roman went after Sheamus as Seth and I continued to stomp on Cena. I looked over and saw Sheamus was on the ground and then Ryback came out and tossed Dean out of the ring and then Seth but Roman and I pushed him into the ropes and Dean and Seth held onto his legs as we rolled him out of the ring and tossed Ryback into the steel steps and then Sheamus into the steel pole. We stood in the ring when Cena tried to attack us from behind. We quickly got the upper hand and I climbed the ropes and we triple power bomb clotheslined Cena.

We looked around to make sure everyone was down and then left via the crowd with smirks on our face.

…

I saw proudly watching the footage of the carnage of what we did earlier.

'The question is, who stops these guys?' JBL asked

'No one' I answered from where we sat in our skybox.

Vince made his way down to the ring as we went outside to watch

'We all love to have fun and the best place in the world to have fun is right here in LA, Nevada. So let's have some fun together and Paul Heyman, come on down' Vince said as Paul made his way down to the ring looking nervous. I looked over at the boys who looked nervous as well but just shook it off.

'It's alright, don't be afraid' Vince said laughing as Paul paused before holding out his hand for Vince to shake. Vince shook his hand and then mocked Paul before pulling out disinfect and poured some on his hands.

'Oh wow!' I said laughing

'So Mr. Heyman, let me ask you a question. Have you ever had or currently have The Shield and/or Brad Maddox under contract?' Vince asked

'I want to thank you for this opportunity to come out here and look you in the eye and settle this once and for all because the answer to your question and you have every reason in the world to ask me that question and the answer to that question is no. I have never had anything to do with Brad Maddox nor The Shield' Paul said nervously

'Mr. Heyman let me ask you a question. Have you ever in your life have you ever lied?' Vince asked

'You know, a long time ago, I remember in the Madison Square Garden dressing room. I heard your father say the phrase, 'Adversity defines a man's character in his darkest hour' and faced with the adversity of the fact that I have a feeling I know where this is going. I will tell you I have lied every day of my stinking life and that's what promoters do, they lie to survive tonight simply to get until tomorrow. Whatever answer I've had to give in my life to survive on that particular evening just so I could wake up the next day alive and with a business or with a career or with a job, I have lied through my teeth, I lied swearing to god. I have lied on the souls of my parents. And I have lied, lied, lied, and I don't regret it because that's it took for me to survive. But I will tell you, looking you in the eye right now and knowing my career is on the line. I swear to you on everything that is holy Vincent Kennedy McMahon, I've lied every day of my life but I swear to you I am not lying now.' Paul said determinedly to Vince

'So you're an honourable man?' Vince asked

'Oh just get to the evidence' Seth growled impatiently as I raised my eyebrow at him

'I don't know if I'm an honourable man. But I'm trying, I'm trying to become an honourable man. And maybe I can learn from you on how to be an honourable man. I can't tell you I've been a saint. I've never been saint in my life. But I…But I want to be here. And if it takes being an honourable man to be here then damn it, that's what I'll be' Paul begged

'Alright, let's get a good look at this honourable face. Can we get a close up please of this honourable face?' Vince asked the camera man

'Oh that's just nasty' I teased

'Mr. Heyman, I guess, maybe I want to show you some footage now. And after we show the footage, I'd like to get your comments if you don't mind. Now, chances are this has been shot a couple of weeks ago in northern California, I think you'd recognise it when you see it. Let's take a look. Roll the footage, please' Vince said as they turned to the big screen.

'So I see the Brad Maddox experience back here. What do you think?' Paul asked as a video showed Paul and Brad walking down a dark hallway

'I mean, it's a big, dark tunnel' Brad said before Paul turned to the camera man.

'Shut it down. Off' Paul said as the video went away but the sound was still there

'Change of plans, Brad. Bad news. Show is cancelled' Paul said with a black screen being showed

'What's the problem?' Brad asked nervously

'When CM Punk and I plucked you from obscurity. Did you think you were going to make it as a superstar? You were just floundering in NXT and we made you to be the referee at Hell in a Cell to keep Ryback from winning the title. And we paid you handsomely and then you kept coming back for more and coming back for more and more and more' Paul said as the camera was turned back on without them noticing

'Now when we paid The Shield to do a job, they don't keep coming back for more and more. They wait for us to come to them and we say we need help. And we paid The Shield, and yes, friend we pay The Shield more than we pay you but The Shield is more effective at what they do than you are' Paul stated before Roman, Seth and Dean appeared in the background surrounding Brad.

'Please Paul, I'll leave, ok. I'll leave' Brad begged

'Take this beating like a man, Brad' Paul said placing a hand on his shoulder

'Paul, just tell Punk, I'm sorry and I'll go' Brad said almost in tears but Paul didn't hear it and Roman, Dean and Seth started to attack and beat down Brad as the video turned off.

I was shaking, shaking with rage as I turned to look at Dean, Roman and Seth who had their hands down. I turned to walk away.

'Kaylee' Dean said almost in tears as I left, slamming the door behind me.

….


	24. Chapter 24

**01-02-13 – Smackdown**

I woke up to my phone ringing, I looked at the caller ID to see it was Dean Ambrose. I hit the ignore button and it added the 23 other missed calls I had from the other Shield members. I got out of bed wearing only my underwear and a tank top,

It had been 4 days since I had spoken to any of the other members of The Shield. I had completely trashed my hotel room. I walked into the bathroom to look in mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from non-stop crying. I punched the mirror angrily and went back out to the bed and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed.

I heard a light knock on my door. I didn't answer, I didn't even blink as the door opened and Dean, Roman and Seth walk in and their eyes widened as they saw the state of my room. Dean stepped forward and knelt down in front of me.

'Kaylee…' Dean said softly as he looked at my hands to see them all busted and bruised. My eyes snapped up and looked at him, my stare unnerving even Dean Ambrose.

'We didn't mean to hurt you, but please, let us explain' He whispered, my eyes never leaving his as my jaw clenched.

'You had done so much for us and had come up with a great way for us to get into the WWE, we wanted to do something nice for you in return' Seth said as my eyes turned to him in an unnerving stare

'Paul, overheard us talking about needing money and he offered us this job and since we were going to be attacking Ryback anyway we thought we might as well get you something nice out of it. With our last attack on the Royal Rumble, we got enough money to buy your father's dog tags back from your step-mother' Roman explained and Dean placed the dog tags in front of me as my eyes widened slightly as I looked down at the dog tags which had my father's name 'Leo Rose' engraved in it and also his DOB and DOD.

'We should have told you, especially after you made it clear how much you hated them…we are sorry…but Kaylee…there is no Shield without you…there is no family without you…'Seth said softly with a few tears coming down his cheek.

'We will be at Smack down…if you wish to join us.' Dean said as they left the room and closed the door softly. As soon as they had gone I picked up the dog tags and let out a sob

….

I arrived at SMACKDOWN halfway through the show with my hands bandaged up and wearing my black pants and tank top.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked over to the curtains and watched as Dean, Roman and Seth rushed into the ring and began the attack on Sheamus. But I could tell they were distracted and Sheamus managed to get the upper hand and took out Seth with a massive kick to the head. I ran down the ramp and climbed to the top rope dropkicking Sheamus to the ground. They looked at me shocked

'Get. Him. Up' I said firmly to Dean and I climbed to the top rope again as Dean Put Sheamus on Roman's shoulders and we performed a double power bomb clothesline to Sheamus.

'Kaylee…' Dean tried to say but I ignored them and walked over to Seth helping him up. We made our way through the crowd and up into the skybox.

'Kaylee…' Dean tried again but I held up my hand to stop him from speaking.

'Sit' I ordered all of them as I handed Seth a bag of ice for his face

'Thanks' he muttered in pain.

I paced the room as the boys waited nervously for me to speak.

'I am still hurt and so angry by you hiding something from me, but…but I understand why you did it. We are a family, we are a team, we are The Shield and nothing will come between us. So never, ever, hide something from me again' I said firmly as they nodded quickly before I took a deep breath and jumped on them laughing.

…..


	25. Chapter 25

**04-02-13 - RAW**

'Damn we are impressive' Seth said cockily as they showed a video made up of all our attacks and messages from the past few months.

'Hell yeah' Roman added proudly.

'And it's all possible thanks you Kaylee' Dean said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

'Check this out' I said as I turned up the TV to see Vickie and Cena talking backstage

'I heard a rumour tonight that you're going to the ring to call out The Shield, by yourself? Along time ago there was a movie called death wish, is that what you have John? Wasn't last week enough for you?' Vickie asked John shocked

'You know, right now, there's a television show called Monday Night RAW, and on that show is a guy named John Cena, they guy who won the Royal Rumble match, is going to Wrestlemania, and will again, be the WWE Champion. But first, this guy thinks The Shield needs to be stopped, and stopped tonight' John said before walking off

'Aw, we are wanted' Seth said in a high girl voice and we all turned to him

'Don't…ever…do that again' Roman said shaking his head as Dean and I looked at him in surprise.

…

'John, after everything that's transpired between you and The Shield, why would you call them out alone tonight?' Josh asked John Cena backstage

'Josh, last week I told the world that at Wrestlemania, I would face at the main event, the WWE Champion, a task that seems impossible. Just like me trying to break out of this year-long funk that I've been in, impossible. Just like me winning the Royal Rumble match, impossible. Take a good look. I am back, I am focused and we are smack dab in the middle of whoop ass season. That is why I'm going down there tonight to call out The Shield. Because there's a time to smile, to laugh, to entertain, that time stops when you get picked on, knocked out, beat up. Last week The Shield pushed. Tonight I push back' John said passionately before storming off

'Well this should be interesting' I said grabbing our protective gear but when I turned back to the TV Brad Maddox was in the ring

'What the hell?' Roman asked confused

'Does that mean I FINALLY get to beat him up?' I asked bouncing from side to side.

'I haven't seen you this excited in…well ages' Seth commented laughing as I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Last week, as all of you know, Vince McMahon exposed the truth that I was manipulated by Paul Heyman to help him at Hell in a Cell. Paul Heyman prayed on me because he knew that I was an honest, hardworking, up and coming superstar, just trying to make a name for myself and now all of you know the truth. And you know what? I'm glad that it's all out there. I am an innocent victim. I am innocent. I am a wronged man. And you know what, I did the only thing that I could do. I did the right thing when I gave Vince the footage that proved that Paul Heyman was lying about me and lying about The Shield's involvement with CM Punk.

So in a very, very real way, I am the hero, I am the hero of the story and as your hero, it's going to be me and not John Cena who's going to teach The Shield about justice. So Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and of course, Kaylee Rose justice awaits you' Brad said.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Is he serious?' I asked Roman as we made our way down through the crowd.

'Thanks for the invitation Brad but we don't need one. You want to be the hero? No, you're just a rat, crawling under floorboards, looking for scraps' Dean said

'No, I'm not the only one who took money from Paul Heyman' Brad argued back

'Don't even compare yourself to The Shield. Nobody ever said Justice was free.' I said back surprising Brad

'Kaylee, why are you still with them? I heard that you were outraged at finding out they took money from Paul' Brad questioned angrily

'Brad…nothing comes between this team, this family, The SHIELD. Especially not a Rat like you or a Walrus like Paul Heyman' I said back

'Maddox, you want to teach The Shield about justice? Do you even understand the concept of justice? Let me tell you what justice is. Justice is The Shield putting a fame hungry, stupid looking weasel like you in its place. Justice is us giving you the beating you deserve' Seth said as we were now at the barricade

'Come and give it' Brad said back as I jumped the barricade at the same time as Dean

'Last time, it was all business. Tonight, we're going to take the time to enjoy this little tiny man' Roman said as Seth and he climbed the barricade as well, we were now surrounding Brad Maddox

'See, we just get the feeling that maybe Brad Maddox doesn't believe in The Shield' Dean said as we put down our microphones and got in the ring. Seth got in to distract him and I pulled him from behind and performed a DDT on him. We all started stomping away at him before I pulled him up and power bombed him. Roman and Seth stripped him of his vest and shirt while I climbed to the top rope and waited for him to be put on Romans shoulders before performing the triple power bomb clothesline on him. I stood up and laughed at Brad's unconscious form.

'We're The Shield' Seth shouted out when suddenly John Cena's music came on and we all rolled our eyes at each other.

We all turned with smiles on our faces as we waited for John to come down to the ring, but he never showed from the ramp. He came down through the crowd as Ryback's music came on and he too came through the crowd. The boys were livid while I just cracked my neck and knuckles waiting when Sheamuses music came on as well and he too enter through the crowd.

'Let's go' I said as we went to go up the ramp but the superstars came out and forced us back to the ring. Dean was practically dragging me since I wanted to fight them. We all stood back to back in the ring as we were surrounded. Ryback went after Seth, Sheamus after Dean and Cena after Roman. I was pulled from the ring by Randy Orton and RKO'd onto the concrete. I sat up fighting through the pain knowing my boys needed me and I pulled Seth out of the ring first, Roman next and then Dean as we all climbed the barricade and made our way through the crowd.

'Did you see how quickly Kaylee got up after the RKO on the concrete?!' The King shouted shocked

Roman and Dean were dragging me from the ring as I was furious about being RKO'd… again

'We challenge The Shield to a match at Elimination Chamber. All four members vs. Ryback, Sheamus, myself and Natalya, who has begged to be a part of this match after Kaylee attacked her and Rosa a few weeks ago' John Cena said to us and I smirked

…..

Dean and I were walking back to the hotel as Roman and Seth were grabbing some dinner

'Hey Dean…' I said nervously

'What's wrong?' He asked concerned turning towards me as I leant against the wall

'I was wondering if…if you could come to my father's funeral with me…' I said closing my eyes

I opened them when I felt Dean pulling me in for a hug

'You know I will Kaylee' He whispered

….


	26. Chapter 26

**11-02-13 – RAW**

Dean and I arrived at the arena late due to the fact that I had gone home for my father's funeral and Dean had come with me.

'How you feeling?' Dean asked me helping me out of the car as I shrugged

'He was really sick, at least he isn't in pain anymore' I explained and Dean nodded giving me a side hug.

'How about we address the WWE universe tonight?' Dean said as he and I walked into the skybox where Seth and Roman were waiting for us.

'Why?' Seth asked confused

'Too explain to them once again why we do what we do' I explained and they all nodded in agreement.

We sat up in our skybox as Cena, Ryback and Sheamus took on 3MB.

Ryback starts against Heath. Slater taunts the crowd and talks trash to Ryback. Slater does some air guitar and pushes Ryback. Ryback kicks him down before picking him up for a military press slam. Sheamus and Drew McIntyre are tagged in. McIntyre throws his bandana in his face, and Sheamus punches him to the corner. Sheamus whips him to the opposite corner and runs into a boot. McIntyre punches away at him. Sheamus reverses a whip, but he eats a kick. Sheamus drops McIntyre to the apron, and he knees him. Sheamus ties him up and viciously clubs away at the chest.

John is tagged in, and McIntyre tags Jinder Mahal. Mahal slaps him in the face, and Cena clotheslines him down. Cena hits his patented back suplex and the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. A big brawl breaks out. They get the better of 3MB, and they hit their finishers in stereo. Ryback hits Shell Shocked, Sheamus hits White Noise, and Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment.

'I can't wait for our match' Seth said as they won the match easily. I went and got a water bottle from the fridge and sat down on the arm of the lounge next to Roman.

'How you going girl?' Roman asked putting a hand on my knee in comfort and I shrugged

'I'm better, the shock as warn off and I know Dad isn't in pain anymore' I explained holding my dog tags in my hand and they nodded as Ryback got a microphone

'This Sunday is the day I've waited a long time for. It is the day I will feast on The Shield' Ryback said as we sat back in our lounge chair and smirked.

'Aw we made them angry' I teased as Ryback gave Sheamus the microphone

'For the past couple of months all we've been hearing from these fellas is, believe in The Shield. Well, you know what I believe in. I believe that even though we're facing those fellas on Sunday, I say there's no reason why the three of us don't get some of our own justice tonight' Sheamus said as I saw Natalya come down to the ring.

'Make that the four of us' Sheamus added as he high fived Natalya and gave the microphone to Natalya

'I've been watching The Shield attack people from behind and team up on them for the past few months and ever since Kaylee attacked me in my match I have been wanting revenge. This Sunday I will get it' Natalya said and gave the microphone to Cena

'Sheamus is right. The Shield will be here tonight. Why? Why would they come out into the middle of this ring and leave themselves vulnerable? I got to hand it to them. It's a bold choice. But it's also a bad one because tonight, The Shield meets the sword. Justice meets the law. That is Ryback, he is Sheamus, She is Natalya and I am John Cena. You want some? Come. Get Some' Cena said as the crowd cheered.

'This should be fun' I said with a smirk on my face.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and I made our way down to the ring with Dean and Seth coming down on the other stairs. We climbed into the ring as I sat up on the top rope as the boys got microphones and Dean gave me one as they stood in the middle of the ring.

'We are The Shield and we stand united in this ring with the sole purpose of shielding WWE from atrocities. Atrocities like the ones John Cena commits every day. Like, tonight John Cena threatened The Shield' Dean said angrily as I jumped down from the top rope and bounced from side to side next to Roman.

'That wasn't smart' I added in a sing-song voice

'Sheamus, Natalya, Ryback and Cena, your heroes' think they're going to accomplish something by threatening The Shield. Well in case you haven't noticed when The Shield wants to deliver a message, we do it through action' Seth yelled angrily

'You're threatening us. Let's make it very simple. If you want us? Come and get us' Roman said as Dean motioned at the ramp for the others to come down to the ring

'Come on' I said cracking my knuckles grinning.

'Typical empty threat from an empty guy' Dean said when no one came out.

'An empty threat from four morally empty individuals' I said angrily into the microphone

'You couldn't get the job done last week with the whole roster. You could bring the whole world and we will still be standing' Roman said as I leant against the ropes

'You failed John. You failed last week. You fail every day when you get up and exist. This Sunday at elimination chamber will be no different' Seth said simply

'Believe that' I added

'He will fail because John Cena is a failure. That's why we don't like you John. You're not just a superstar. Your philosophy, it's not what you've done. It's what you failed to do. The example you fail to set every day, smiling the day away in your little bubble. See, if your world there are no consequences. You can do and say whatever you want. No consequences. That's not the real world. That's not the world we live in. That's what we call the John Cena problem' Dean said jaw clenching angrily

'He's the problem. He's been the problem for the past decade. We, The Shield, are the solution' Roman said facing Dean and then the crowd

'You see John. Whether it was your intention or not, the standards you set pave the way for the Sheamuses and the Rybacks and The Natalyas of the world. You laid the ground work John for an entire generation to believe in the system, to believe in you John' Seth said as the crowd booed

'This Sunday we have an opportunity to rectify a decade of injustice in one fell swoop' I added

'This Sunday we walk in together, we walk out together' Dean said

'You four might not walk out at all' I added with a smirk

'I suggest you four breathe as much fresh air as you can now because Sunday The Shield is going to drown you. Believe that' Dean said angrily

'Believe in The Shield' Roman roared

'We are The Shield' Seth said

'Where you at boys?' I taunted

'Last chance, we are right here. The Shield isn't going anywhere' Dean asked as we all dropped our microphones shrugging as I climbed the top rope and sat down waiting as the crowd chanted 'Cena'

Suddenly the lights went out and when they came back on Dean was fighting Ryback, Sheamus and Seth were fighting, Natalya and I were fighting and Roman and Cena were fighting

Cena clotheslined Roman out of the ring as Sheamus did the same to Seth and Ryback did the same to Dean. I looked at the boys and Natalya surrounding me in the ring and I grinned at them before tackling Natalya through the ropes and Roman came and got me and started to walk away but Cena, Sheamus and Ryback came through the ropes and attacked the boys again as I went on the attack against Natalya.

The boys all fought through the crowd as Natalya and I continued trading punches ringside. I was thrown into the pole but then pulled her head first into the same pole knocking her unconscious. I looked out at the crowd and saw the boys had retreated and Cena, Sheamus and Ryback were celebrating with the crowd. I power bombed Natalya for an extra statement and disappeared through the crowd as Cena, Sheamus and Ryback ran back down to the ring to help Natalya.

…..


	27. Chapter 27

**15-02-13 – SMACKDOWN**

Dean woke up to find me sitting up in bed deep in thought.

'Kaylee, what's wrong? Did you sleep at all?' He asked worried coming over to sit next to me

'I can't stop thinking about last Monday on RAW. I am sick of them getting the best of us. We need to send a message to them tonight on Smackdown' I said angrily and looking extremely tired

'Why don't I go talk to the boys about a plan while you get some sleep? You are no good to us tired' Dean commented and I reluctantly agreed sliding down under the covers and was asleep in no time at all.

…..

I woke up to Dean, Seth and Roman sitting on my bed and shaking me awake

'Time to get ready Kay' Seth said and I nodded and sat up stretching

'Dean mentioned that you didn't sleep last night' Roman said worried and I nodded

'Yeah but I got some sleep then so did you come up with a plan?' I asked getting out of bed and getting changed into my black clothes.

'Yeah, we are going to attack 2 of the largest superstars Brodus Clay and Tensai' Dean said with a smirk.

We made our way to the arena and watched the start of Smackdown until Brodus Clay and Tensai's match came on.

We watched as Tensai starts out against Slater. Slater does a little dance, and Tensai answers back with one of his own. Slater punches at him, but he has a whip reversed. Slater kicks him in the face and dances. Tensai takes him down and scares Drew McIntyre off the apron. Slater quickly takes him down with a roundhouse kick and tags in Mahal. Mahal punches away and taunts the crowd. Tensai punches back, but Mahal knees him in the midsection. Tensai takes him down with a knee to the face for a near fall.

Mahal applies a chin lock, but Tensai fights up. Mahal knees him again, but Tensai soon catches him. Tensai then hits a sloppy looking spinning sidewalk slam. Brodus Clay is tagged in, and he hits some clotheslines on Mahal. Clay hits a T-Bone suplex, and he head-butts Slater out of the air. Slater and Mahal are set up in opposite corners. Tensai and Clay charge past one another and splash them. Clay knocks McIntyre off the apron, and Tensai hits Ichi Ban on Mahal. Clay then hits the Splat for the win.

'Ready?' Dean asked and we nodded as I cracked my neck and rubbed my face. I was still tired from not sleeping much.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We wasted no time in coming down to the ring through the crowd and jumping the barricade.

'Get rid of Tensai' I told Dean and Seth as they pulled him from the ring and threw him into the steel steps. They then joined Roman and me with Brodus Clay. Seth and I trapped him in the corner with our shoulders whole Roman and Dean hit him over and over in the face. I climbed to the top rope as Dean and Seth managed to lift him onto Roman's shoulders and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on Brodus Clay.

'Get me a microphone!' I shouted as a camera man handed me one. I walked over and gave it to Dean as Seth pulled me to his side in celebration.

'And don't you dare think for one moment that this Sunday it's going to look any different. John Cena, Sheamus, Ryback and Natalya, you will learn and you will learn the hard way that your actions have consequences. This Sunday, you will be put on trial, sentenced and you will believe in The Shield' Dean said as we paced the ring and once he threw the microphone away we climbed out and disappeared through the crowd.

…..


	28. Chapter 28

**17-02-13 – Elimination Chamber**

I woke up to the boys shaking me awake

'What?' I wined sitting up and yawning

'We are going to the gym to prepare for tonight, you want to come?' Seth asked and I nodded getting out of bed and getting changed in the bathroom into my gym clothes.

…

We were stretching up in our skybox when we were told our match was next.

'Let's go down there and show them who The Shield is and what we are capable of' I said as we all high fived.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring and once we had climbed over the barricade they were on us. Ryback went on the attack against Roman, Cena and Seth went at it while Natalya and I and Dean and Sheamus went at it.

Natalya and I continued to attack each other outside the ring as the rest of The Shield had triple verticals on them in the ring. I quickly climbed to the top rope and drop kicked Cena who was the closest to me. I stood up to see Sheamus and Ryback looking at me and moving towards me but Dean ran in to receive a clothesline from Sheamus. I took the opportunity to move to my corner where Seth and Roman were.

The match finally started with Dean and Sheamus. Sheamus had Dean in the corner until he turned the tables and was now attacking Sheamus in the corner. Sheamus whipped him into the opposite corner and followed up with a spear and then a knee to the face. Sheamus tossed Dean over the ropes but Dean held on. Sheamus used this opportunity to clobber him. Seth tried to interfere but got hit in the face for his effort.

Sheamus then ripped of Dean's vest and shirt and started clobbering him in the chest again. He let Dean go and he fell to the outside of the ring holding his chest. As Sheamus went to move outside I kicked him in the face and he fell of the side of the ring into Seth. Roman stepped down from the corner and had a staring contest with Sheamus as Sheamus chucked Dean back into the ring.

Dean took this opportunity to kick Sheamus in the face as he tried to get back into the ring. Dean tagged in Roman who jumped down and clotheslined Sheamus hard on the outside of the ring. Roman chucked Sheamus back into the ring and tagged in Dean. Roman wrapped Sheamus arms around the ropes allowing Dean to dropkick him and then Seth tagged himself in and rebounded of the ropes to clothesline Sheamus and then went for a pin but Sheamus kicked out.

Seth applied the sleeper hold on Sheamus. He tried to overpower Seth but Seth countered by spearing Sheamus into our corner. Dean tagged himself in and he went on the attack against Sheamus. He trapped Sheamus in the corner and went on the attack with his elbows until the ref pulled him away. Sheamus took this opportunity to kick Dean in the face.

'Come on Dean!' I shouted as Dean crawled towards me as I was closest. Dean tagged me in and that forced Natalya to come in. She ran at me but I ducked under her clothesline and spun around and dropkicked her. I jumped on her and attacked her with hard elbows and punches to the face until the ref pulled me off her. I pulled her up and power bombed her. I went for the pin but Cena broke up the count by pulling me off her. I turned around and slapped him hard in the face. He picked me up and tried to AA me but Roman speared him and they rolled out of the ring. I turned back to Natalya only to be clotheslined. I crawled over to my corner and tagged in Roman while Natalya tagged in Cena.

Cena was dominating Roman and put the STF on him. I climbed up to the top rope and broke up the submission move by elbowing Cena. As the ref tried to force me out Seth climbed the top rope and kneed Cena in the head and rolled out of the ring.

Roman went for a pin but Cena kicked out. Roman was now in control of Cena. He tagged in Dean who continued the assault on Cena with hard punches to the face. Dean then tagged in Seth who once more continued the assault on Cena, isolating him from his corner. Seth was now trash talking Cena while I watched his team pace on the outside of their corner. Cena tried to fight back by attacking Roman, Dean and I on the corner but this allowed Seth to dropkick him and go for a pin but Cena kicked out.

Seth continued the assault on Cena and tagged in Dean once more. Dean continued the isolation assault and had him in our corner. The ref pulled Dean off Cena and that allowed us to sneak attack him from the corner. The beating continued like this with frequent tags until Sheamus broke up a pin attempt by Roman. Roman turned his attention to have a stare down with Sheamus allowing Cena to get a chance to attack Roman from behind but Roman dodged and slammed Cena to the mat.

'We have to finish it' Dean said frustrated as Cena kicked out once more. Cena clotheslined Roman out of desperation, Roman recovered quickly though and clotheslined Cena.

'Come on' I shouted as Cena once again kicked out of a pin attempt by Roman.

Roman tagged in Dean and he continued the assault on Cena. Dean performed a neck breaker on him and went for the pin but Cena kicked out again. Dean kicked the ropes in frustration and went back on the attack. Cena tried to fight back but Dean countered with a wicked DDT, and went for the pin again but Cena kicked out.

Dean went to attack Cena again but was tossed out of the ring. The crowd cheered loudly as Cena tried to make his way to his corner and managed to tag in Ryback while Dean tagged in Seth. Ryback launched himself into Seth and Dean and dominated them until Roman climbed through and hit Ryback from behind. Sheamus then climbed in and started attacking Roman and Natalya and I ran at each other and rolled out of the ring in the process. I took Natalya out by throwing her into the steel pole but Sheamus then clotheslined me from behind.

Roman speared Sheamus through the barricade into the time keeper's area. I crawled over to Roman and Dean to make sure they were ok and then rolled into the ring and climbed to the top rope and drop kicked Ryback. He recovered quickly and picked me up for shell shock but this allowed Dean and Seth to attack his vulnerable midsection. Roman was back in the ring now and I climbed the top rope to prepare for a triple power bomb clothesline but Roman was pulled from the ring by Cena. I turned my attention to him and went to jump on Cena but he countered by moving out of my way and I collided with the steel steps shoulder first.

I cried out in pain as I held my shoulder. Next thing I knew I was being picked up by Dean and Seth as they jumped over the barricade in victory. I watched Cena being shocked in the ring as I held my shoulder as we made our way back up to our skybox.

…

I sat out the back as the medic took a look at my shoulder.

'Ok, nothing is majorly damaged Kaylee, just bruised. Keep ice on it and try not to use it too much' the medic said before leaving our skybox.

'Now they have to believe in us' Seth said wincing in pain as we all agreed and went back to our hotel to rest.

….


	29. Chapter 29

**18-02-13 – RAW**

I woke up in the middle of the night in extreme pain and sat up in my bed groaning holding my shoulder. I turned on my lamp and moved over to the fridge and got out the ice pack. Roman sat up and looked over at me.

'You ok Kaylee?' He asked worried as he came and sat next to me on my bed.

'My shoulder is killing me' I said wincing in pain as I moved the ice pack onto my shoulder. I rested my head on Roman's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and carefully held the ice pack onto my shoulder.

'Do you need some pain killers?' He asked and I nodded

'I'll go get some from Dean' He commented and left into the next room. I sat on my bed waiting with the ice pack on my shoulder. I looked up to see Roman and Dean walk back in.

'Here is some pain killers I used when I had injured my shoulder' Dean said handing them to me while Roman got a glass of water and sat on the other side of me.

'Thanks' I muttered as I took the pain killers. Dean helped me lay down

'Got back to bed guys, I'll be fine' I muttered sleepily as the pain killers were making me sleepy. Dean and Roman shared a look as Dean silently pleaded with Roman and as Roman left us alone to go back to Dean's room, Dean sat next to me holding the ice pack to my shoulder til I passed out and then he went and slept in Roman's bed.

…..

'Sheamus, last night at The Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View, The Shield were victorious but you seemed to have found their weakness. Can you share your thoughts?' Matt asked Sheamus out the back as we watched on from our skybox

'Listen man, what happened last night didn't go to plan. Obviously, I was supposed to get revenge on The Shield on what happened over the past few weeks but I think…' Sheamus tried to say but Ryback kept pacing in front of them

'I feel like we let everybody down and … Oi, do you think you're the only one who's affected by what happened last?' Sheamus asked Ryback as he walked past again

'We both lost that match. Listen, here's the thing fella. We have to adapt and overcome. You're Ryback, right? You're supposed to be a machine or are you really just like everyone else says, huh, are you just some mindless Neanderthal' Sheamus taunted

'Mindless Neanderthal' Ryback growled out before grabbing Sheamus by the neck

'Hey! Stop it! Does that make you mad, huh' Jericho said pushing them both back

'You should be mad but not at each other, at The Shield. They got everybody on edge around here and you two being in each other's faces does not help, ok? We know these guys are a pack of wolves. They do what they want. They attack when they want. I've seen it happen before with the NWO, with NEXUS, but The Shield is at a completely different level, ok, and you have to do what it takes to save this company. We have to do what it takes to save this company. Yeah, I said we, because I love WWE and I've never worked anywhere else since I first walked in these doors in 1999 and I'll never wrestle for any other place again, ok? We have to stop The Shield and it has to start tonight' Jericho said to them calming them down

'Well, this is interesting' I commented

'Now, Vickie brought me back to RAW because she knows what I bring to the table. She knows what you bring to the table and there's no way that she can deny the box office appeal of The Shield versus Ryback, Sheamus and Y2J. And if I go talk to her tonight, I guarantee we're going to get The Shield' Jericho finished

'If you can make it happen, you got a deal' Sheamus said to Jericho

'Done' Ryback said

…

'How's that feel?' Seth asked bandaging up my shoulder as I put my tank top back on.

'Yeah good thanks' I said as our opponents Ryback, Sheamus and Jericho waiting in the ring for us.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring, I was trailing behind them holding my shoulder.

I made my way over the barricade and sat on it as Dean, Seth and Roman walked into the ring but Ryback grabbed Seth and started beating on him in the corner of the ring, shouldering him. The ref and Jericho pulled Ryback off Seth as he fell out of the corner. Dean was tagged in and tried to attack Jericho as he was trying to calm down Ryback but Jericho blocked the attack. Jericho was in control of Dean as I sat on the barricade and listened to the commentators talk about Dean being slightly off and dangerous.

Dean was continuing to be dominated while Jericho tagged in Sheamus. Dean quickly rolled back to his corner and tagged in Roman. Roman and Sheamus trash talked for a moment before Sheamus went on the attack against Roman.

Ryback was pacing the outside of the ropes and he made eye contact with me and I smirked at him waving. Sheamus performed white noise on Roman in the ring, he started calling for the Brogue kick but I ran around and pulled Roman out of the ring. However Dean suffered the Brogue kick instead. I ran over and knelt beside Dean and stared up at Sheamus seething.

Roman was now back in the ring controlling Sheamus and they were keeping him isolated from his team members. I was sitting back on barricade listening to the commentators talk about the chaotic style of The Shield. Seth was now in the ring with Sheamus, still keeping him isolated from his team.

Ryback was then tagged in and started destroying The Shield. He took down Seth with a massive clothesline and was setting him up for his finisher but I pulled Seth from the ring and as I was checking on Seth I was pulled back in the ring by Ryback. I was holding my injured shoulder as the ref was trying to calm down Ryback and keep him separate from me.

Ryback grabbed me and shell shocked me onto my injured shoulder. I cried out in pain as I rolled from the ring. This allowed Roman to spear the distracted Ryback and Seth went for a cover but Ryback kicked out.

Dean was tagged in and as I sat on the floor outside the ring leaning against the barricade I watched them isolate Ryback. Quick tags were made by Dean, Roman and Seth continuing the isolated assault on Ryback.

Dean tossed Ryback onto the outside of the ring and while he distracted the ref I grabbed a chair from the outside and hit Ryback in the head with it. Jericho and Sheamus came around to attack me but Roman and Seth stepped in front of me to protect me. The ref was now yelling at everyone to get back to their corners as Roman tossed Ryback back into the ring. Dean tagged in Roman who went for a spear but missed and Ryback used this opportunity to tag in Jericho as Roman tagged in Dean.

Dean and Jericho fought for a moment before Jericho tried to go for the Walls of Jericho but Dean countered into a roll up pin. Jericho kicked out. On the outside of the ring Ryback was stalking me as Roman grabbed him and threw him into the steel pole.

Dean was put in the Walls of Jericho and as the ref tried to break up the fight between Roman and Ryback, I climbed to the top rope and elbowed Jericho. I rolled out of the ring as Dean picked up the win for The Shield. Seth and Dean celebrated in the ring as I climbed to the top rope and landed on Sheamus who was attacking Roman outside the ring. I helped up Roman as we climbed over the barricade followed by Dean and Seth. Seth held Dean up as Roman was next to me as I was holding my shoulder.

'Believe in The Shield' I said as Sheamus looked at as angrily and I smirked than everything went black.

…

I woke up the next day to find the boys sitting in Roman and my hotel room having breakfast. I sat up and looked down at my shoulder to see it was strapped up again. I groaned in pain as I tried to stretch it out.

'Careful Kay, it's not broken but you tore some ligaments' Seth explained as I got out of bed.

'I don't remember getting here' I said rubbing my neck confused

'After we won the match and we were leaving through the crowd you passed out from the pain in your shoulder. Dean carried you back to the medics who explained you tore a ligament when you were shell shocked. We took you back to the hotel and strapped your shoulder and left you to sleep over night' Roman explained and Dean walked over with some food.

'Thanks' I said as I balanced the plate on my leg and used my non-injured arm to eat.

'So we got no plans for Smackdown which gives you time to recover before RAW' Dean said holding the plate to help me eat.

…


	30. Chapter 30

**25-02-13 – RAW**

'We're up next' I said walking into the skybox, putting my vest on over my black tank top and strapped shoulder.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring and climbed the barricade. Seth grabbed 4 microphones and joined us in the ring as I leant against the corner nodding my head to Seth as he gave me a microphone.

'It's always got to get worse before it can get better. Now believe us when we tell you, it's going to keep getting worse, a lot worse. There will be no peace in the WWE until there is justice and honour. We are The Shield. We are the most efficient, effective, most dangerous unit in this industry. And that makes a lot of people back there very uncomfortable' Dean said with a smirk on his face

'That's too bad because we are here to shatter your little comfort zones. You can keep trying to take us out, assemble any super team you want, create an army, and you still won't be able to stop us from doing the job we came here to do' Dean continued pointing at me in reference to my injured shoulder.

'Bring that army, stack every odd in the world against us. We're going to stand here and we're going to fight, and we're going to win. We're going to win every single time. And if you don't believe that, if you don't believe in The Shield … Justice is going to hunt you down and we're going to grind your bones to dust' Roman said angrily as I placed my arm on his shoulder calming him down with a smirk on my face.

'At TLC, in one of the most brutal matches in the history of this company, we defeated Team Hell No and the Neanderthal, Ryback. And at elimination chamber, we did something that no one on planet earth thought we could. We solved the John Cena problem. We defeated the superhero squad of Natalya, Ryback, Sheamus and John Cena. And if that wasn't warning enough, that wash job, has been, wannabe rock star, Chris Jericho still wanted to stick his neck out last week on RAW for Sheamus and Ryback. Well, he stuck it out an inch too far and Kaylee put her elbow in the back of his skull and dropped him. Just like we dropped every single person that's come before us' Seth explained

'Just like we dropped Sheamus, just like we dropped John Cena' I added

'Is there no one else? Is there no one else who wants to step up and face…?' Seth was interrupted by Sheamus music coming on.

'All right lads, and lady, you want to fight tonight? Then why don't you come up here and fight me? What's the matter? You don't have the stones? I'm standing right here waiting for you' Sheamus said and I nodded to the boys as they climbed out of the ring and made their way to the ramp. Suddenly someone tapped me on the back and as I turned around I was RKO'd by Randy Orton.

I became conscious as Dean rolled me over and was saying my name. Dean picked me up and leant me back into him as Seth and Roman were pacing around the ring livid staring at Randy Orton in the crowd.

I looked up at Randy

'You will pay' I mouthed to him angrily

…

Once we were back at the hotel room I was laying on the bed while the boys ordered some dinner for us

'I'm going to kill Randy' Dean muttered handing me a plate of chicken and I cracked my neck holding my head

'Yeah me too' Roman added handing me some Panadol and water.

'Thanks guys' I said crawling into my bed holding my head as the pain killers let me drift off to sleep.

…


	31. Chapter 31

**01-03-13 – SMACKDOWN**

We stormed into the arena still fuming from what had happened on Monday night RAW. When Matt stopped us

'Kaylee, a few questions if you don't mind' He asked and I spun around to face him fuming as the boys stood behind me looking angry as well. I no longer had my shoulder strapped and I was ready for some payback.

'I don't care about your questions Matt, The Shield are here tonight for one reason, to serve justice to those who attacked us' I growled and we walked up to our skybox and I slammed the door behind me as Smackdown had already started and it was The Miz vs. Cesaro.

'Hello Randy, so I hear you have a match with the Big Show tonight, right?' Sheamus said walking up to Randy in the locker room. I turned my head to the screen

'Really?' I said interested watching

'Yeah, that's right' Randy stated

'Well, don't you think that makes you a sitting duck for The Shield?' Sheamus asked as I smirked

'Yep' I said popping the P

'No, listen Sheamus, I can't think about The Shield right now. I got to think about the Big Show' Randy explained

'Well, guess what fella, The Shield are thinking exactly the same thing, didn't you hear Kaylee's words when they arrived?' Sheamus stated

'What do you want me to do about it?' Randy asked

'Well, honestly, there's not much you can do. However, you could have this big Irish man watch your back. But, then again, since you're such a loner, you probably wouldn't be interested right?' Sheamus asked

'Hold on just a minute Sheamus, I never said I wasn't interested' Randy stated

'Then what are you saying?' Sheamus asked

'Thanks' Randy said as he left the locker room.

'This just got interesting' I commented as I sat on the arm chair.

….

We watched as Randy made his way down to the ring and started his match against the Big Show.

They lock up, and Big Show powers Orton down. Big Show smiles at him as Orton gets up. Orton ducks a clothesline and begins to punch away at him. Big Show punches back and goes for a chop in the corner, but Orton punches him in the face. Orton clotheslines him in the corner and hits the ten punches. Big Show quickly runs him over with a shoulder block. Big Show head-butts him down before punching him in the ribs. Big Show finally succeeds in chopping his chest. Big Show hits a body shot, and Orton kicks back. Big Show punches and head-butts him. Big Show then chops him down again. Big Show sends him to the corner and splashes him. Big Show hits the ropes, and Orton dropkicks him down. Big Show rolls out of the ring and is quite angry.

'When we go down there, I want Orton' I said to the boys as we got ready

'But Kay?' Seth asked

'Orton. Is. Mine' I growled out leaving no room for argument.

Big Show driving his elbow into Orton's arm. Orton tries to punch back, but Big Show head-butts him down. Big Show applies an overhead wristlock, but Orton fights up. Big Show takes him down with the Final Cut for a near fall. Big Show goes to the second rope for an elbow drop, but Orton moves. Orton viciously punches away at him, but Big Show catches him with a choke slam attempt. Orton counters into a DDT for a near fall. Big Show gets out of the ring, and Orton follows. Orton tries to attacks, but Big Show swats him back. Big Show goes to drive him into the ring post, but Orton counters and throws Big Show into the post instead.

Orton gets in the ring, and Big Show grabs him by the throat. Orton snaps him off the top and hits a hanging DDT off the top rope.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I ran down to the ring with the rest of The Shield closely following me. I jumped the barricade and slid into the ring. I ducked a clothesline from Randy before dropkicking him to the mat. I jumped on his and hit him with continuous elbows to the face. I got off him and pulled him up to DDT him. I climbed to the top rope and moonsault him.

'Don't ever attack me!' I shouted in his face until Sheamus came running down to the ring.

I rolled out and joined my team as we stalked around the ring as Randy and Sheamus tried to prepare for us. Seth and I attacked Randy and Dean and Roman attacked Sheamus. I climbed to the top rope and drop kicked Randy and sat on him and continued my elbows to the face over and over again until Seth pulled me off him. We were about to go for a triple power bomb clothesline when Roman was suddenly attacked by The Big Show with a KO Punch.

Dean, Seth and I froze and stared at him. Big Show moved towards me but I slid out of the ring quickly with Dean and Seth following. We picked up Roman and half dragged him out into the crowd

'I'm going to kill him' Roman growled as Dean and Seth had his arms wrapped around their necks and I was in front of him with my hand on his chest calming him down.

'Now is not the time Roman' I said patting the side of his face and I turned back to see Randy being choke slammed by Big Show and then Big Show getting kicked by Sheamus. Sheamus helped up Randy as they shook hands and turned to me. I smirked at Randy

'You're dead' I mouthed as Randy went livid in the ring and Sheamus restrained him

'Randy Orton was just beaten up by Kaylee from The Shield. He is not happy about this' I heard JBL comment from the announcers table as we got back up to our skybox.

…..


	32. Chapter 32

**04-03-13 – RAW**

I woke up to see Roman pacing Dean and my hotel room as Dean was still passed out

'What's up?' I asked stretching and sitting on the side of my bed.

'I want Big Show' Roman said angrily and I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders to stop him pacing.

'Calm down Roman. Tonight we will get him back. I promise' I said as Roman sighed and moved his hair out of his face.

'Yeah we will, and he will regret ever cheap shotting me' Roman said and pulled me into a hug

…..

I watched the start of RAW as it was set up like the attitude era.

'Man, I loved watching the attitude era' I commented as CM Punk came out to the ring being followed by Paul Heyman.

'He has been in such a foul mood' Seth commented as Vickie made a four-way match tonight between Big Show, Sheamus, Randy Orton and CM Punk in order to determine who would face The Undertaker at wrestlemania.

'Big Show is going to be in action tonight' Roman commented cracking his knuckles next to me and I placed a hand on his shoulder

'We will get our payback tonight' Dean said sitting in between Roman and Seth.

'But before we do, we should send a message to all of the WWE superstars' I added showing them the hand held camera.

….

We walked over and I picked up the hand camera from the floor.

'Rose' I said turning the camera to the boys

'Rollins' Seth said

'Reigns' Roman said

'Ambrose' Dean added all of them with serious faces

'It looks like everyone wants to make history. It's that time of the year. They're all going to throw their hat into the ring to face The Undertaker at wrestlemania. And good for you, Randy. And good for you, Sheamus. That's impressive guys. It's just that we can't help but feel like maybe you're forgetting something' Dean said

'Undertaker, Wrestlemania, 20 and 0, it's impressive. But in case you've forgotten, he's not the only person riding quite the undefeated streak' I added turning the camera to myself

'The Shield has yet to be beaten' Seth said as Dean nodded in the background

'So, before anyone starts running around trying to make history, maybe you should remember that the eye of justice is always watching, watching everybody, even you, Big Show' Dean explained as I did a close up of his eye.

'You got one cheap shot. It'll never happen again' Roman said angrily as Seth and Dean laughed

'Good luck in your match tonight boys' Seth said

'Oh, and trust us. Nobody can beat us' Dean added

'Believe that' I said in the background as I was holding the camera.

'Believe in The Shield' Roman growled out as I dropped the camera and it shut off.

…

'It's time' I said throwing the protective gear at the boys in the skybox.

The main event match starts as all four men begin to brawl. Orton and Show are left in the ring. They fight to the outside of the ring. Orton is able to whip Show away and re-enters the ring. Sheamus is fired up as he kicks and pounds on Orton. Orton responds with a backbreaker. Punk slides into the ring out of nowhere and attempts a cover on Sheamus. Sheamus kicks out and Punk runs back out of the ring.

Sheamus hits an Irish Curse Backbreaker on Orton. Punk slides in for the cover. Punk tries to escape but Sheamus catches him and tosses him out of the ring. Show rolls back in and flattens his foes.

'Punk has a good strategy here' I comment as Roman paced the skybox impatiently

Punk drops a knee on Orton and attempts a cover. Show and Sheamus are outside the ring. During the break Orton hit a suspended DDT on Big Show. Orton explodes out of the corner and hits a snap power slam. Orton hits an exploder suplex and attempt a cover. Punk kicks out. Orton sets Punk up for the suspended DDT, but Punk tosses Orton out of the ring.

Sheamus flies into the ring with a battering ram and attempts a cover. Punk kicks out. Sheamus sets Punk up for the clubbing blows and connects with a flurry. Show comes out from behind and drops Sheamus down to the mat. Cover, but Punk makes the save. Punk punches at the head of Big Show. Show responds by getting to his feet and hitting a KO Punch. Sheamus is back on his feet and brawls with Show. Sheamus hits a running knee lift and then drops Show with a running cross body. Show takes advantage again and climbs to the second rope for a splash. Sheamus rolls out of the way. Sheamus lifts Big Show up into the air and holds him for White Noise. That was an impressive feat of strength.

Sheamus looks for the Brogue Kick as Show is down on the mat. Orton slides into the ring and takes out Sheamus. Show grabs Orton, pushes Sheamus away and hits a choke slam on Orton. Show follows with a choke slam on Sheamus and then goes for the cover. Sheamus kicks out. Show signals for the KO. Sheamus responds with a Brogue Kick. Orton hits Sheamus with an RKO. Punk hits Orton with a GTS and picks up the victory.

We watched as CM Punk won his match.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman wasted no time making his way through the crowd and down to the ring as Seth, Dean and I followed shortly behind him.

We all jumped over the barricade and surrounded the ring as Big Show was left by himself. Big Show moved toward Roman and tossed him from the ring but this allowed Dean and Seth to jump him from behind. I climbed up to the top rope and dropped kicked Big Show which didn't drop him but it allowed Roman to get in the ring and help the others. Big Show was trying to fight back but our numbers game eventually got the best of him. He went to choke slam myself and Dean but this allowed Roman to spear Big Show to the ground. Seth jumped onto Big Show and was hitting him with hard rights while Dean and I stomped him and Roman paced the ring angrily.

'GET HIM UP' Roman roared

We got off Big Show and Dean motioned for me to go up to the top rope. I looked at Roman with a grin on my face. I waited as Dean and Seth struggled to lift Big Show up onto Romans shoulders but when they did, we triple power bomb clotheslined him. I jumped on Roman's back in celebration as I got down and we stood over the Big Show as Dean and I high fived and Seth and Roman pounded fists.

'Believe in The Shield' I roared, kneeling down and slapping Big Show in the face.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**08-03-13 – SMACKDOWN**

'Well, I guess it would be nice…if I could touch your body…oh no, not everybody has got a body like you' I sung in the shower before wrapping a towel around me and walking out to get my clothes

'You can touch my body any time Kay' Seth teased as I threw a pillow at him and then at Roman and Dean who were laughing as well.

'I never knew you could sing' Dean mocked

'Hah that's rich coming from you and your tone deaf ears' I teased back as Seth and Roman were now laughing at Dean

'Get some clothes on Kaylee, we need leave' Roman added

'Or don't, we don't mind' Dean called out laughing

'Roman' I said and he hit Dean in the back of the head laughing

…

'Big Show, this past Monday after old school RAW went off the air, you were pummelled, not by your opponent tonight, Sheamus. But by The Shield. Any comments?' Matt asked Big Show out the back

'Pummelled? Yeah, I don't know what, The Shields beef is. I mean one of their guys got in my way and I knocked him out. I'm not a person that picks and chooses sides. Anybody gets in my way I'll knock them out. Tonight I'm facing Sheamus, I'll knock Sheamus out too. You know, what happened on old school RAW, I blame Sheamus, I blame Randy Orton. Those are the ones who are responsible for that' Big Shoe explained before holding up his fists

'That's my answer to all of them, do I need anything else?' Big Show asked before walking away

'Please tell me we are getting involved in that match' Roman begged as I just gave him a look that says 'duh'

….

We watched as Sheamus and Big Show start their match. Big Show quickly clubs away at Sheamus. Big Show goes for the big chop in the corner, but Sheamus moves. Sheamus punches away at him, but Big Show stops him with a body shot and a club. Big Show head-butts Sheamus to the corner before hitting another body shot. Sheamus punches back at him before hitting the ropes and gets hits by a spear. Sheamus rolls out of the ring to recover.

Big Show puts him against the apron and chops the chest. Big Show puts him in the ring and gets on the apron, but Sheamus shoulders him. Sheamus then clubs away at the chest. Big Show angrily pulls him off the apron and throws him into the timekeeper's area.

'When we going down' Roman whined as Seth and Dean hit him in the chest

'Shut up, you big baby' I said laughing

Sheamus goes for an electric chair drop, but Big Show slides off. Big Show then drops him with the alley-oop for a near fall.

Big Show viciously chops away at his chest a bunch of times, and Sheamus drops in the corner. Big Show grabs him by the throat, but Sheamus head-butts out. Big Show pushes him into the ropes, but Sheamus kicks him in the face. Sheamus ducks a clothesline and takes him down with a clothesline. Sheamus shoulders him in the corner, hits a knee lift, and takes him down with another clothesline. Sheamus jumps off the top rope into a Choke slam attempt, but Sheamus counters into a DDT for a near fall.

Sheamus goes for White Noise, but Big Show clubs out. Sheamus ducks the Knockout Punch and hits White Noise. Sheamus signals for the finish, and he waits for Big Show to get up. Big Show rolls out of the ring before he can hit the Brogue Kick. Sheamus then floors him with a shoulder block off the apron. Big Show punches him and puts him in the ring. Big Show goes to get in, but Sheamus hits him with the Brogue Kick, sending him to the floor.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We came down through the crowd and as Dean, Seth and Roman surrounded the ring, Randy Orton came running down to the ring to help Sheamus. I looked over at Brad and smirked and stepped towards him.

'Well, hello rat' I commented as the boys jumped in the ring and started attacking Randy and Sheamus while Big Show was on the outside still down from the Brogue Kick.

'Kaylee. Why don't you leave The Shield and join me, I mean I am the assistant manager of RAW?' Brad said suggestively

'Bad Move' Cole muttered beside him as I grabbed him and threw him into the steel pole angrily. I kicked him a few time before I saw Big Show join in on the attack against The Shield. I climbed to the top rope and went to attack Big Show but he caught me and choke slammed me. I rolled out of the ring as the rest of The Shield was thrown out. Dean and I pulled back Roman as Seth climbed over the barricade. We retreated back through the crowd as Big Show knocked out Sheamus and then Randy RKO'd Big Show.

'Why did you attack Brad?' Dean asked amused as we got our stuff ready to go back to the hotel room.

'Because he asked me to leave The Shield and join him' I said disgusted as Seth and Roman smirked shaking their heads.

'When will they learn not to hit on you?' Dean asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder and we left laughing

…..

'So how is everything in your family going now Kay?' Seth asked cracking a beer and handing one to Roman as Dean handed me a wild turkey and coke bottle.

'My step-mother hasn't talked to me since you guys brought the dog tags from her, so that's a bonus' I joked laughing as we were sitting in the hotel bar

'Besides, they aren't my family, you guys are' I added as they all 'aww'ed me and I threw some bread at them laughing

'Shut up' I mumbled as Roman pulled me into a side hug

'So how is Joelle going Roman?' Dean asked taking a sip of his beer

'She is growing up so fast, she called me the other day when I was punched by Big Show to make sure I was ok' Roman said with a sad smile on his face as I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed

'I don't know how you do it' Dean said as we looked at him

'Having families you don't get too see' Dean explained

'This is what we were born to do and they understand that' Roman offered as an explanation

'But it does get hard sometimes, you just have to make it up to them as much as you can during the time you do see them' He continued

'Besides Kaylee was right, we are family' Roman finished grinning while I wacked him up the back of the head for mocking me

…


	34. Chapter 34

**11-03-13 – RAW (RIP Paul Bearer) **

I woke up to Seth walking into Roman and my hotel room

'What?' Roman asked

'What's up?' I asked still not opening my eyes

'I have a one on one match with Big Show tonight' He said and I looked up to see him sitting on Roman's bed in his boxers staring at his phone.

'Hey, it's all good, we will be there and to be honest, we will just make another example of him' I said as Seth looked up at me and nodded

'Yeah. We will destroy him' Roman said confident as he went to have a shower, Seth went back to his room and I laid back down to sleep.

…

Raw started off with a tribute to Paul Bearer who had passed away a few days ago.

'He was amazing' I said as we nodded our head in respect until the tribute was finished.

'I can't believe that scumbag would disrespect someone as great as Paul Bearer' I said angrily as CM Punk insulted him in front of The Undertaker.

'So we ready for the match' I asked as Punk left a seething Undertaker in the ring but suddenly Kane came out and chased Punk out the back.

'Let's do this' Seth said as he left the skybox with Roman behind him

'There isn't going to be a match' Dean muttered to me as I laughed and clapped him on the back as we followed Seth and Roman.

'He does not look happy' Seth commented smirking as he made his way down to the ring and they showed a video of us attacking him after RAW last week.

'That was great' I said proudly to Roman showed his strength last week.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and I moved down one set of stairs as Seth and Dean moved down through the other.

We climbed over the barricade and moved to surround the ring. Seth moved into the ring as the match started, Dean, Roman and I surrounded the ring watching as Big Show threw Seth into the corner went to run into him but Seth moved out of the way and Show ran into the corner. Seth tried to go on the attack but was pushed away by Big Show, he went on the attack again but was pushed away once more. Big Show then threw Seth out of the ring and into Dean.

Roman came around the corner to check on them and Big Show grabbed him and threw him into the barricade. Seth and Dean jumped on his back and went on the attack. I climbed to the top rope and jumped on Big Show, which allowed Dean and Seth to successfully get him down on his knees. Dean, Seth and I then continued our assault.

Dean and Seth held up Big Show as Roman came running at him but got kicked in the face. Dean and Seth were pushed into the announcers table as Big Show turned his attention to me. He threw me in the ring and I dropkicked his head as he tried to get in the ring and continued to stomp on him as he tried to get up. I kept him down for a few moments until he stood up and grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the corner, he ran full speed at me but Roman had pulled me from the ring as Dean got in and tried to DDT him but got dropped on his stomach. Seth tried to jump from the top rope and hit him but was caught and was about to be choke slammed when Roman suddenly speared Big Show.

Dean and Seth went on the attack as Roman roared and I climbed to the top rope and performed a moon sault on him.

'Let's bring it up!' Dean shouted as I climbed to the top rope again and waited for Dean and Seth to get him onto Roman's shoulders and we triple power bomb clotheslined him. I was pulled up by Seth and we high fived as Dean and Roman pounded fists.

'Believe in The Shield' I shouted as we left through the crowd.

….

I was walking back to the skybox with some bottles of water when I saw Randy Orton and Sheamus make their way to the ring for a match.

'I think it's time to have some fun with Randy and Sheamus' I commented as we watched the match.

Orton and Sandow start the match. Orton hits Sandow with some aggressive punches and then Sheamus gets the tag and leaps in with a battering ram. Randy is looking up into the crowd cautiously. Cody is brought into the match but is knocked down to the mat. Sheamus tries to run into the ropes but Sandow pulls them down as Sheamus falls out of the ring. Rhodes rolls him back in and tries for a cover. Sheamus fights back and brings Orton in for the hot tag. Orton hits his Cody with a slam and tries for a cover. Rhodes kicks out. They continue with hard punches back and forth until Cody takes to the top rope only to be hit with a Superplex.

Sheamus gets the tag and attacks Sandow as he comes in with the tag. Sandow is hit with a few clubbing blows and then Sheamus hits White Noise. Sheamus pumps up for the Brogue Kick and pins him for the win.

We watched as Sheamus and Randy celebrated their win by clapping hands with the fans and walking up the ramp. When I stepped to the top of the ramp and cocked my head to the side and smirked. Randy came running at me to attack but Dean ran from the side and tackled him to the ground. Sheamus was suddenly being attacked by Roman and Seth. I picked up Randy and DDT'd him into the stage and then threw him off. I went on the attack against Sheamus with Roman and Dean as Seth jumped off the stage and kneed Randy in the head knocking him unconscious.

We stood tall as Sheamus and Randy laid unconscious on the ramp in front of us.

'Believe in the Shield' Seth shouted before we left the arena.

….


	35. Chapter 35

**15-03-13 – SMACKDOWN **

Dean and I were woken up by our respective roommates and as Dean and Seth walked into Roman and my hotel room, I didn't even acknowledge them as I stood up and moved to have a shower. I got out half an hour later to find Roman, Seth and Dean dressed and eating breakfast.

'So what were you thinking about that you ignored us this morning?' Roman teased.

'Issuing a challenge to Randy and Sheamus and a partner of their choice for Wrestlemania' I said with a grin as the boys tackled me to the ground hugging me.

….

We watched from out the back as Randy and Sheamus were in the middle of a match against Team Rhode Scholars

Rhodes quickly hits Sheamus with a dropkick for a two count. Rhodes clubs away at his back before tagging in Sandow. Sandow punches and head-butts him down before leaving the ring to elbow him across the throat. Sheamus comes back with some head-butts. Rhodes is quickly tagged in, and he cuts Sheamus off before he can tag in Randy Orton. Rhodes stomps him before wrenching the arm. Sandow is tagged back in, and they both cut Sheamus off again before he can tag. Sheamus fights up, but Sandow punches him to the corner. The referee gets in Sandow's face, telling him to back up. Sandow continues to punch away at Sheamus. Sandow backs up and charges into Sheamus' boots. Sheamus pulls himself up to the top rope and jumps off with a flying shoulder block.

Orton and Rhodes are tagged in. Orton hits a pair of clotheslines, ducks one, and hits a powerslam. Orton takes him down with a T-bone suplex before hitting a hanging DDT. Sandow attacks him from behind, but Sheamus quickly takes him down with a Brogue Kick. Orton stalks Rhodes before dropping him with an RKO for the win.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Randy, Sheamus, Relax, you don't have to be afraid' Dean taunted from the big screen

'Or maybe you do' I added spinning the camera around to face me

'Rose' I said turning it back to the boys

'Reigns' Roman said

'Ambrose' Dean said

'Rollin' Seth said

'And you should know that ring you're standing in is ours, and if you still don't believe that, well you can ask the Big Show, because of Monday night, we dropped the Big Show, and we served justice to the Big Show just like we have served justice to every major force in this industry' Dean said with Seth laughing beside him

'Ryback, Sheamus, Orton, Cena, The Rock, check, check, check, check, check' I said from behind the camera as the boys laughed

'You know that brings up an interesting point, we have taken John Cena and The Rock, the WWE champion, multiple times, and we've laid them out, flattened them in the centre of the ring' Seth explained

'Just like road kill' Roman added

'And yet those two criminals continue to take from us because they are the main event at Wrestlemania, and somehow the most dominate force in this company, The Shield doesn't even have a match at Wrestlemania, and that is the greatest injustice I have ever heard of' Seth said angrily

'That's an injustice we're going to serve ourselves. Look no more games, here's what we're going to do. You two, find a partner, any partner you want, but just make sure you pick the right partner' Dean challenged as Randy got a microphone

'I'm in' Randy said with no hesitation

'I'll see you at Wrestlemania' Sheamus added as the boy's nodded grinning to the camera

'The showcase of the immortals, now and forever becomes the showcase of justice' Seth stated

'At Wrestlemania you will believe' Dean demanded

'Believe in The Shield' Roman said into the camera as I turned it around and pointed it at my face

'Remember to tell whoever your partner is that they will be walking into Wrestlemania to get a beating of their life' I added before turning off the camera.

…

'I think you fellas are having problems with The Shield, you can use a tag team partner?' Big Show asked walking up to Randy and Sheamus backstage

'What are you trying to say, Show, you're looking for the spot to be our tag team partner against The Shield at Wrestlemania?' Sheamus asked with a smile on his face

'First of all, I don't trust either one of you two, but in lieu of recent events, it's exactly what I'm say. You need a tag team partner that's merciless, that's brutal, and that's vicious. A tag team partner that can bulldoze anything from front of him. You need a tag team partner that's the ultimate destroyer.' Big Show replied

'You know Show, I don't think we could agree with you more' Randy agreed

'Well, I'm telling you guys you won't regret this decision' Big Show said

'You know what, you're dead right, Show, and that's why the two of us have picked him' Sheamus said pointing to Ryback as he walked over to them.

'Well, it seems Ryback has come back for more' Dean said smirking

'It should be interesting, don't you think Kay?' Seth asked but I was distracted by watching the diva's champion Kaitlyn fight in her tag team match

'Kaylee?' Roman asked tapping my shoulder

'What?' I asked turning back to the boys

'You wanted to get involved and show these women a true wrestler?' Dean asked and I smirked

'Not yet' I said as they boys looked at me confused

…

I walked through the back of the arena when I saw Sheamus and Randy talking to each other. They spotted me and moved towards me.

'Kaylee, I thought you all stayed together like a pack, what are you doing out here all by yourself?' Randy teased moving towards me

'Randy, leave her be' Sheamus said

'She is part of The Shield, if any of them including her, found themselves in this predicament with one of us by ourselves what do you think they would do?' Randy argued as I glared at him and turned to Sheamus who looked at me and shrugging before trying to Brogue Kick me in the head. I ducked and quickly bolted from them and ran into Natalya.

'Hey!' She shouted at me angrily as I shoved her into the wall and kept on running until I got to the skybox and fell into the room.

'What happened Kay?" Seth asked concerned after seeing me fall into the room.

'I was walking and they saw me by myself, Sheamus tried to stop Randy at first but then Randy said if it was any of us with one of them surrounded what would we do? And Sheamus tried to brogue kick me but I ducked and bolted' I explained angrily holding my head.

'Relax girl, we will deal with them' Roman promised looking murderous as they left the room.

I turned to the TV to see Randy and Sheamus having an interview with Matt

Suddenly Roman speared Sheamus through the curtain behind them while Dean and Seth beat up Randy

'You think it's smart to try and attack Kaylee, one of The Shield!' Dean yelled as they beat on Randy and pushed him head first into a door

'Don't ever put your hands on her' Roman spoke viciously as they stood Randy up and threw him into the door again. Sheamus was crawling towards them as they went over and threw him into the wall and threw a table. I smirked as I saw them call out to get Booker T.

'Try and sit him up' Booker T said to the medic who was working on Sheamus

'What happened?' Ryback demanded walking over

'Hey Ryback, I'll tell you what happened, The Shield' Teddy was going to say but was interrupted

'I've got this, look Ryback, we're going to care of Randy and we're going to take care of Sheamus, right now what you need to do is take care of your match with Mark Henry. We've got this, just don't lose your cool ok' Booker T said to Ryback as he left for his match.

I was watching Mark Henry go down for his match when I heard a knock on my door

'What?' I asked sitting up

'Natalya wants a match tonight, apparently you shoved her into a wall?' Booker T said

'Randy and Sheamus tried to attack me, so The Shield rectified the injustice. I shoved her out of the way trying to escape from them.' I spoke firmly as Booker T shook his head

'You're ok?' He asked

'I am fine, tell Natalya I'll meet her in the ring' I commented

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring to see Natalya pacing the ring angrily. I jumped the barricade and slid into the ring

The match starts with Natalya slapping me and connecting with a few kicks to the gut. Natalya throws me to the mat face first and then hits a few kicks in the corner. Natalya performs a snap mare and puts me in a neck submission. I counter with a monkey flip and I hits a few hard elbows. I kick her in the midsection before following up with two big clotheslines. Natalya goes for an elbow, but I counter with a huge DDT. I pull her up into a power bomb and pin her for the win.

'Be careful what you wish for' I said as the ref held up my hand in victory before jumping back into the crowd as Ryback made his way to the ring for his match.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

The match has barely started before Dean, Roman and Seth joined me in the crowd and we jumped the barricade and stalked around the ring as Mark Henry leaves the ring.

Seth and I tackled his legs while Roman and Dean attacked his upper body. Ryback started to attack back with hard shots to the boys heads and he turned to me until he saw Mark climb back in the ring, this allowed Dean and Seth to jump on Ryback again and continue the assault.

'Pick him up' I shouted as I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline.

….


	36. Chapter 36

**18-03-13 – RAW**

'Kaylee, I just got told by Vickie that Natalya has demanded a re-match against you tonight' Seth said walking into the skybox.

'Her funeral' I said with a shrug as we watched Ryback make his way down to the ring for his match

Ryback lift Otunga up in the air and slams him into the corner and lights him up with chops. Ryback clubs the back of Otunga after every chop and then sets up for a splash, but Otunga gets his foot up. Otunga hits another kick to the head followed by a kick to the gut. Otunga bounces off the ropes but eats the Meat Hook Clothesline followed by a Spinning Sidewalk Slam. Ryback follows up with a Spine buster. Ryback hits the Meat Hook followed by the Shell Shock for the pin. He went over and grabbed a microphone.

'At Wrestlemania, Randy Orton, Sheamus and I are going to tear The Shield apart. As far as the world's strongest man is concerned, on my way to Wrestlemania, we will cross again. And when that times comes, everyone knows it will be feeding time' Ryback announced to the universe as the crowd cheered and chanted 'feed me more'

I sat on the floor in front of Dean with my head resting on his knee.

'Well, this just got interesting' Seth muttered as Mark Henry made his way out but suddenly Vickie and Teddy Long showed up behind Mark

'Mark Henry, I'm talking to you, don't you even think about taking another step towards that ring, at least not now' Teddy said stopping Mark in his tracks

'Ryback, I am taking you out of Wrestlemania' Vickie said as I sat up straight and leaned on my knees watching

'I am taking you out of the six-man tag team match. Ryback, you want to be in Wrestlemania? Than you will go one on one with the world's strongest man, Mark Henry' Vickie announced

'Well, it looks like Randy and Sheamus are without a partner once again' I said mockingly

'Oh no, what will they do?' Seth joked in concern

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring through the crowd as Natalya watched from the ring.

I quickly hit Natalya with hard right hands and elbows before tripping her into the bottom rope. I went to pick her up but she counters into a roll up pin attempt but I kicked out at the count of 2. She goes for 3 quick roll ups but I kicked out every time and I chop her in the throat to gain control. I clothesline her out of the ring before jumping over the top rope and landing on her. She goes to throw me into the steep step but I counter and toss her into them instead. I roll her back into the ring but am caught with a couple of clotheslines as I get back in the ring. Natalya goes for the sharp shooter but I counter by kicking her head first into the turnbuckle. I roll her up for the pin. The ref holds up my hand in victory before I slid out of the ring and exit through the crowd.

…

'We are going to get more payback for them trying to attack me last week' I stated as Randy and Sheamus made their way down to the ring for their match.

Sheamus and Drew starts of the match. Drew shoves Sheamus into the corner but Sheamus fights back and whips Drew into the ropes. He goes for a backdrop but Drew kicks him and charges. Sheamus catches Drew and hit's a Rolling Fireman's Carry and tags Randy in. Randy hit's a knee drop and then whips Drew into the corner. Randy charges at him but Drew catches him with a back elbow only to eat a dropkick from Randy. Sheamus tags back in and then Randy hit's a European Uppercut sending Drew into Sheamus who hits several clubbing blows to the chest of Drew. Sheamus then hit's the Battering Ram for a near fall.

Drew tries to tag out but Sheamus stops him and hits a Short arm Clothesline. Jinder gets up on the apron but Sheamus chases him away. As Sheamus turns around he walks right into a clothesline from Drew. Heath Slater tags in and 3MB put the boots to Sheamus in the corner. Slater tags Drew back in and then hits a Big Boot for a near fall. Heath tags back in and Drew tosses him into a Leaping Back Kick from Slater for another near fall. Slater tags Drew right back in and then holds Sheamus as Drew dives off the middle rope! Sheamus tosses Heath aside and nails Drew in mid-air with an Axe Handle. Randy tags in and nails Slater with a series of clotheslines and then a Snap Powerslam. Randy tosses Heath out to the apron and then hangs him up in the ropes and hit's the Hanging DDT! Randy sets up for the RKO and Drew comes into the ring but eats the Brogue Kick from Sheamus! Jinder gets up on the apron and eats one as well. Randy hit's the RKO on Heath and pins him for the win.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'You think you boys are tough by trying to attack me on Smackdown? You are just proving our point about the injustice in this place. But don't worry, at Wrestlemania, The Shield will deliver to you the beating of a life time, so you will have no choice but to believe in The Shield. That is if you can find a new tag-team partner' I mocked walking down to the ramp as Dean, Seth and Roman came down through the crowd and jumped the barricade as we surrounded the ring.

We all froze when we heard The Big Show's music come on and he came running down to the ring. Roman pulled me behind him just in case as Big Show slid into the ring with Randy and Sheamus

'Damn it!" Dean swore as he was chucking a hissy fit from the other side of the ring. Roman motioned for Seth and Dean to come back as they exited through the crowd pulling me with them, my eyes never leaving Randy's as he smirked at me and I glared at him.

….


	37. Chapter 37

**22-03-13 – SMACKDOWN**

'We need to just sit back and watch them break apart' Seth said waking me up from my sleep

'We need to attack them' Dean argued back as I opened my eyes to see the boys talking on the other bed

'What are you to going on about?' I moaned sleepily as they looked over to me

'Sorry we woke you Kaylee' Roman said sitting next to me

'Answer the question boys' I sighed rubbing my face trying to wake myself up

'Seth thinks we should sit back and watch Big Show, Randy and Sheamus fight each other while Dean Thinks we should attack them' Roman explained

'Where do you stand?' I asked Roman

'I think we should go to Smackdown and see what the outcome of RAW is between these 3 before making any decisions' Roman stated simply and I nodded agreeing with him.

'We wait and see what they are doing tonight on Smackdown' I stated as Seth and Dean stepped forward to protest

'Enough! What is going on with you two? You never fight' I asked angrily and tired

'Sorry' they both muttered as I went and had a shower

…

'What is going on with them?' I asked Roman as we walked through the arena Dean and Seth in front of us

'I don't know, I think they both just want to cause damage to Randy and Sheamus because of their attack on you but have different ways of going about it' Roman explained and I nodded

'Sheamus and Randy are on MIZTV first us so we can find out what is going on and then decide a plan from there ok?' I asked as we all sat down on the lounge with Roman on the floor in front of us

'Yep' Seth and Dean agreed

'Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show in history. Welcome to MIZTV'' The Miz said beginning SMACKDOWN

'Please help me welcome my guest at this time, The Viper, Randy Orton. And the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus. Gentlemen, your world has been turned upside down. I mean, per orders from Vickie Guerrero and Teddy Long, Ryback is no longer your partner at Wrestlemania. So the question remains, who's going to be your partner to take on The Shield at Wrestlemania?' Miz asked

'Well, Miz, my choice is the same man who came down to the ring Monday night on RAW and helped Sheamus and I when The Shield was about to pounce on us yet again and that man's name is The Big Show ' Randy stated as Sheamus didn't look happy in the background

'Sheamus is this your choice?' Miz asked

'You know, Miz, first of all I have to admit if Big Show didn't come down on Monday night, we probably both would have got our ass handed to us by The Shield. But as far as The Big Show as our tag team partner, I've discussed this with Orton and myself. I don't trust him' Sheamus explained

'Sheamus, I don't trust him either, but in fact I don't trust anyone. But sometimes you got to do whatever it takes just to survive. Now, The Shield, they have beaten every opponent that they have faced. And The Big Show, he needs us just as much as we need him. Sometimes Sheamus, it's the devil you know verses the one you don't. And what I know is come Wrestlemania, I want that big, bad, angry giant on my side' Randy explained to Sheamus as I sat next to Dean and Seth leaning on my knees watching this conversation with interest.

'Well instead of talking about him, how about we bring him out?' Miz announced as The Big Show made his way down to the ring

'Big show, I think you can agree with Sheamuses issues of mistrust. I mean I was your former tag team partner and the way you ended it was knocking me out, so I can't speak for them but I trust you about as far as I can throw you' Miz stated

'Well, that might mean something if your opinion actually matter to me. Don't be confused by all this out here, by me being out here with these gentlemen, all right. I've dated women bigger than you so zip your lip. As far as you two are concerned, I've been able to do something that neither of you two have been able to do when I knocked out one of the members of The Shield. Let's face it, we don't have to like each other. I can't stand either one of you two personally but if we work together, no one, not even The Shield can stop us' Big Show explained as Roman tensed up in front of me. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

'You know Show, it's no secret that we've been to war against each other, I mean, we've literally beat the life out of each other in this ring. And honestly, no doubt in my mind that your one of the toughest opponents I've ever faced. But your also one of the most devious. How do I know that when the going gets tough in there that you're not going to tuck your tail between your legs and leave two of us hanging?' Sheamus asked

'Leave you hanging? If all I did was tuck tail and run, then I wouldn't have beaten you for the world heavyweight championship, now would I?' Big Show said as Sheamus and he started to get angry

'Hey! Guys, we got to work together here. We need to work together. We need to get along' Randy said trying to calm them down

'Really? Randy Orton is the voice of reason of this group. What has the world come to?' Miz teased

'You know what? This is not going to work' Sheamus said to Randy

'You know what? This will work if you pull your head out of your ass' Big Show said as suddenly Booker T's music came on and he walked out to the ring

'Now wait a minute guys. See, I need to know if this thing could work. I need to know if we could co-exist. I need to know if you three could find a way to get along. And we're going to find out because Big Show, Randy, Sheamus, you three will team up in a six-man tag team main event tonight.

'So, this match will show us if they can get along. If they don't we will make our appearance known' I said as we waited til the end of the night.

….

'It's Big Show' Dean commented turning up the TV,

'Big Show, based upon what we've seen thus far tonight, it appears it's going to be a challenge for you and your partners to get along' Matt Striker said

'Matt, you know what, Randy's right, I mean, we have to get on the same page, I mean, I've had the crap kicked out of me by The Shield and so have Randy and Sheamus. I'm going to put my whole heart in this, you know, Randy and Sheamus are going to be able to trust me about as much as they trust each other. Trust me' Big Show stated before walking off

…..

'Sheamus, Randy, your minutes away from your match, are you guys and Big Show on the same page?' Matt Striker asked as Randy nodded at Sheamus

'Absolutely. United we stand. I trust Randy, He trusts me and we both trust Big Show as much as he trusts us. Trust me.' Sheamus said mocking Big Show by finishing the interview the same way as he did as Randy walked off shaking his head.

'Popcorn?' I asked the boys as I walked over to them eating a bowl of popcorn.

'Where did you get popcorn?' Roman asked confused as I shrugged

**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me….**

We watched as Randy made his way down to the ring where his partners and opponents were waiting for him.

Randy Orton will start the match for his team against Jinder Mahal. They circle the ring, and Mahal kicks and punches away at Randy. Mahal hits the ropes, and Randy drops him with a pair of clothesline. Randy puts him in the corner for the ten punches. Randy tags in Sheamus. Together they send Mahal into the ropes and hit a double-team elbow. Sheamus punches Mahal to the corner and beats him down. The ref backs Sheamus up, and Mahal comes back with some kicks and punches. The ref backs Mahal up, and Sheamus beats him up in the corner. Sheamus sends him to the corner and shoulders him. Sheamus hits a high knee before hitting his rolling fireman's carry slam. Sheamus shushes the crowd and chops Mahal's chest. Big Show smiles on the apron. He likes that Sheamus just took a page from his book. Sheamus tags in Big Show, and Mahal tags in Drew McIntyre.

McIntyre quickly attacks, but Big Show just swats him down. Big Show puts him on the apron and executes Sheamus' Beats of the Bodhrán (the clubs to the chest) on McIntyre. Sheamus appreciates that. Jinder Mahal is tagged in, so Big Show brings him in the ring the hard way. Mahal quickly tags Heath Slater, and he gets out of the ring. Big Show brings Slater in the hard way, and he tags Randy in. Randy hits Slater with a knee before Slater reverses a whip and kicks him. Randy moves out of the way and Slater hits the ropes. Randy catches him with a powerslam. Randy goes for a hanging DDT, but Mahal tries to attack. Randy punches Mahal down, and Slater comes back with a roundhouse kick for a near fall.

3MB begins to beat Orton down in their corner. Mahal hits a neck breaker, and Slater picks up a two count. Slater drops a knee and taunts the crowd. Slater goes to the top rope but Randy dropkicks him out of mid-air. Big Show and Mahal are tagged in. Big Show clotheslines him down a few times before hitting a butt bump in the corner and a big spear. McIntyre hits a big boot on Big Show, and Sheamus blind tags in. Big Show drops McIntyre with the Knockout Punch. Sheamus then drops Mahal with the Brogue Kick for the win.

Big Show and Sheamus were now arguing in the ring as Randy tried to break up the fight

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean, Seth, Roman and I walked halfway down the crowd as the boys in the ring finally spotted us. We continued our way down to the ring as Big Show and Sheamus were starting to fight. We jumped the barricade and surrounded the ring but they stopped fighting immediately and turned to us. Seth quickly motioned for us to leave and we climbed the barricade and when I looked at Randy, he winked at me. I glared at him as Seth placed a hand on my shoulder as moved us back up to the skybox where we gathered our things and left to the arena.

…


	38. Chapter 38

**25-03-13 – RAW**

'Hey, we are on TV' Seth said as we arrived at the arena. It showed the match between 3MB and Sheamus, Randy and Big Show.

'Sheamus, have you and Randy Orton been able to bury the hatchet with the Big Show yet?' Matt Striker as Sheamus as we turned the corner to the see the interview.

'Let's go' I muttered

'You know, mate, in the beginning, I didn't trust the Big Show as much as Randy does. But then after the three of us were standing in the ring and then The Shield tucked their tails between their legs and took off running, I realized at Wrestlemania…' Sheamus said but stopped when he saw me. I cocked my head to side staring at him and he was attacked by Seth, Dean and Roman while I stood watching

'Don't ever mistake tactics for us running away. The Shield never runs away from a fight!' I shout at him

'Watch out!' I shouted as Randy appeared with a steel chair and hit Roman in the back before being attacked by Seth, Dean and I. Suddenly Big Show ripped Seth off Randy and threw him away into the wall. Dean and I tried to attack him but he grabbed both our heads and smashed them together before turning to Roman but Dean, Seth and I ripped Roman from his grasp and we left quickly.

….

'We got a match next' I said

'Who against?' Seth asked getting his gear on,

'Great Khali, Ryder and Gabriel' I said back as they all paused and looked at me

'Really?' Roman asked amused

'At least we get to make another statement' Dean said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crowd. I stood on the outside of the ring in The Shield's corner as we faced our opponents.

When the bell rung Khali and Seth started the match and Khali was in control, he tagged in Ryder who continued the assault on Seth. Seth tried to counter but Ryder blocked and continued the attack, jumping from the top rope to attack Seth but he moved out of the way and Ryder hit the mat hard.

I leant against the ring on the outside nodding to Seth in the ring as he stomped away on Ryder and then was hitting him with hard left hands. Seth held onto his leg while he tagged in Dean. I walked around so I was standing in front of the announcers table and I heard them comment on Seth being the most vicious of the group.

'Well, so does Dean Ambrose, the eccentric part of The Shield, very strange' I heard one of them say as I watched Dean attack Ryder with a smirk on my face.

Dean dropkicked Ryder as he was hanging on the ropes and then pushed him into the corner and tagged in Roman as the announcers referred to Roman as the power of The Shield. I turned to them and smirked

'So we have the power, the eccentric, the vicious, so what am I?' I asked grinning as they stuttered

'The beauty?' Cole asked weakly as I turned to The King for his response

'The devious' The King said bravely and I smirked

'The Devious Beauty' I said tapping my chin in thought

'I like it' I commented as I turned back into the ring as Seth picked up the win. I rolled into the ring and held up Seth's hand in victory before high fiving Dean and Roman.

'Behind you' I heard Roman say as I turned to see The Great Khali was back in the ring and the boys went on the attack against him. He was fighting back for a moment until he grabbed Roman by the shoulders and I tackled his legs which along with the Dean and Seth's attacked forced him to the ground where we started stomping him.

'Bring him up' I shouted as I climbed to the top rope as Dean and Seth put him on Roman's shoulders and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline to him. Dean helped me up and then wiped his hair out of his face while the others stared down at Khali.

We put our fists in when suddenly we heard Sheamuses music. Dean closed his eyes annoyed as Roman's jaw clenched and Seth and I turned our heads to the ramp to see Sheamus come out. I started pacing the ring anxiously when I heard Randy's music come on and he made his way out. The boys were begging with them to come down to the ring while I just stared coldly at Orton.

I heard a commotion behind me and turned around to see Big Show climb over the barricade

'Boys' I said pointing to Big Show as Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big Show surrounded us in the ring.

Seth and Randy started to attack each other as Dean and I went against Sheamus and Roman went against Big Show. I was knocked out of the ring by Sheamus and as I rolled back into the ring the boys were getting destroyed by Orton, Sheamus and Big Show. Roman and Dean were knocked from the ring as Seth was dropped on his back and then grabbed by Dean and Roman. I turned to Randy who was staring at me as Big Show and Sheamus watched the others call for me. Randy trapped me in a corner and was just staring at me when he turned to the others and I took the opportunity to duck out of the ring as we left through the crowd.

…

As I was walking through the hotel back to Dean and my room I was grabbed from behind and pushed into a wall. Randy was holding me up against the wall with his hand around my throat.

'Get off me Orton' I growled choking slightly

'I see you every week go out to the ring and get RKO'd, Tombstoned, Choke slammed and yet it doesn't slow you down.' Randy said to me pressing his face against mine

'It's because I'm not weak like you' I snapped back as he tightened his grip on my throat

'You are definitely not weak' He muttered softly but still not releasing the pressure.

'What do you want?' I asked angrily

'You' He whispered before kissing me roughly and then dropped me and disappeared. I coughed as I sat on the floor getting my breath back and wiped my mouth in disgust.

I got up and stormed into the hotel room and into the bathroom ignoring Dean call my name concerned. I had a shower and walked out just wearing a towel as I saw Dean sitting on the bed in his boxers waiting for me. He looked up at me and noticed the bruise around my neck instantly.

'What happened?' He asked standing up angrily

'Nothing' I muttered grabbing my t-shirt.

'Sit' He ordered and I knew not to mess with him so I sat down as he knelt in front of me and ran his hand lightly over the hand shaped bruise on my neck

'What happened' He said barely above a whisper as I looked into his concerned eyes

'Orton grabbed me and kissed me' I mumbled in the same volume as him. He froze and I knew he was furious.

'Go into Roman and Seth's room' He said and I nodded not even bothering to disagree, knowing he needed to be alone with his anger.

I opened the adjoining door still in only a towel as the boys looked up from their beds as I walked in.

'What's up?' Seth asked as he heard Dean throwing things around in the room next door. I went and sat next to Roman as they saw my bruise as well

'Who did it?' Roman asked in a stern voice

'Orton grabbed me and kissed me' I mumbled again as Seth got me a shirt and boxers to put on.

…..

I walked back into my room when I heard the noise die down and was not surprised to see it was trashed. Dean was sitting against the bed, his hands clenched. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder

'I'm going to kill him' Dean whispered to me and I didn't need to say anything in response as Dean kissed me on the head and we sat there together in silence.

…


	39. Chapter 39

**29-03-13 – SMACKDOWN**

I stood in the bathroom of the hotel we were staying in looking at my neck. It was still bruised but you couldn't tell unless you were looking for it. I ran a hand through my hair as Dean knocked on the door

'You can do this' I whispered to myself as I grabbed the tape

'Kaylee? It's time to go' He said as I opened it up and he smiled at me. I grinned back as we met up with Roman and Seth

'I know a way to get into our opponents heads' I explained as Roman drove us to the arena.

'We reinform Sheamus, Big Show and Randy of the mistrust between them all' I said firmly and Dean nodded to me as we parked and go out of the car.

'Let's do it' Seth commented eagerly

…..

I picked up the hand camera and turned it on

'Rose' I said before turning it onto the guys

'Rollins' Seth said

'Reigns' Roman said

'Ambrose' Dean said

'We are The Shield. And Randy, Sheamus and Big Show, Wrestlemania is upon us, gentlemen' Dean said smirking

'The Grandest stage of them all, the showcase of the immortals' Seth added sarcastically

'All those clichés you hear in this time of year, but the worse cliché of all that we heard came from you, when you arrogant, fools said' oh, we can put aside our differences and we can work together to fight a common enemy' Dean taunted

'Yeah, Right' I scoffed in the background

'At Wrestlemania, you're going to choke of your clichés and you're going to fail just like everybody else, right, Sheamus?' Roman mocked

'Look, the strength of our purpose is stronger than any one of you. So, the three of you on a team at Wrestlemania, are you kidding me?" Seth asked amused

'You don't stand a chance against The Shield' I commented turning the camera to me smirking

'Giant, Viper, The Celtic Warrior, if you ask me, those things don't mix. They are too combustible' Dean commented

'Your team is going to be lucky if it doesn't implode before we get a chance to beat you at Wrestlemania' Roman added

'You three may think you can play nice together, but this is not a game. This is a story about justice and the final chapter will be written by The Shield at Wrestlemania' Dean said

'At Wrestlemania you will believe' Roman started to say

'Believe in The Shield' Seth finished before I turned off the camera.

…

'So, there it is the tree of you have a match at Wrestlemania against The Shield. Now, how have you guys been gelling as a group together since making this decision?' Renee Young asked

'Well, we're doing really good, we really are. We've got a common enemy so nothing else really matters' Randy replied as I felt Dean tense up beside me

'So, is it safe to say that you two have set aside your differences?' Renee asked Sheamus and Big Show

'Absolutely. From now until wrestlemania, Big Show knows he has to be part of this team. So as far as I'm concerned, we're not going to have any problems, right?' Sheamus asked

'I wasn't the one that had the problems to begin with. I mean you're the one with the issues.' Big Show commented

'Well, in fairness the only reason I had an issue was because we didn't know if we could trust you or not' Sheamus replied

'That's my problem that you have issues?' Big Show asked

'Well, it kind of is' Sheamus started to say

'Hey! We got to focus ok? Because tonight we have a match. Are we good?' Randy asked breaking up the 'argument'

'We're good' Sheamus said as Big Show nodded

'See, we are on the same page which is bad news for our opponent tonight but even worse news for The Shield.

….

**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…**

Randy makes his way to the ring with Big Show, Sheamus as their opponents Team Rhode Scholars and Cesaro wait for them.

Randy Orton starts against Antonio Cesaro. They lock up, and Cesaro applies a side headlock. Randy whips him off, leapfrogs him, and hits a back elbow. Randy gives him a European uppercut before tagging in Sheamus. Sheamus kicks him and puts him in the corner before clubbing away at him. Cesaro catches him with a boot and an uppercut. Cesaro sends him into the ropes, but Sheamus blocks a hip toss with a short-arm clothesline. Big Show is tagged in, and Cesaro quickly tags in Cody Rhodes. Rhodes doesn't look happy about facing Big Show.

'I'll give you a free shot' we watched Big Show say to Cody.

Rhodes accepts, and Big Show shoves him in the corner. Big Show viciously chops away at his chest. Cesaro tries to get a cheap shot, but Big Show chops him off the apron. Big Show charges toward Sandow, but he avoids his grip. Big Show body slams Rhodes and tags in Randy.

'They are looking good as a team' Seth commented annoyed

'Relax, they are pretending to be a team, we _are_ a team' I said to them before turning back to the TV to see Randy put Sandow in the corner for the classic ten punches.

Randy uppercuts him down, but Sandow is able to drive him to his corner. Randy tries to fight off the others, but Sandow is able to take him down. Rhodes is tagged in, and he stomps Randy in the midsection. Cesaro is tagged in, and he jumps on Randy's chest for a one count. Cesaro stops him from tagging his partner by dead lifting him and giving him a gut wrench suplex for a two count. Rhodes is tagged back in.

He kicks away at Randy before applying a modified cross face. Randy quickly fights up and head-butts out. Randy hits the ropes, but Rhodes turns him inside out with a knee to the midsection. Sandow is tagged in, and he picks up a one count. Sandow knees away at Randy before hitting a side leg sweep. Sandow drops the Cubito Aequet for a near fall. Sandow applies a chin lock, but Randy fights up. Randy tries to punch out, but Sandow stops the momentum. Randy is then able to counter a whip with a backbreaker.

Cesaro gets on the top rope for a cheap shot, but Big Show shoves him off. Sheamus and Rhodes are tagged in. Sheamus hits some Irish hammers before sending him to the corner and hitting a million dollar knee lift. Rhodes ducks a short-arm clothesline, and Sheamus sends him to the apron. Sheamus then hits the Beats of Bodhrán to the chest. Sheamus then turns and catches Sandow with the Beats of Bodhrán as well. Rhodes quickly snaps Sheamus off the top rope, but he's soon caught with White Noise. Cesaro and Sandow try to double-team Sheamus. Big Show delivers a KO Punch to Cesaro, and he whips Sandow into an RKO. Sheamus connects with the Brogue Kick to Rhodes for the win

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean, Seth and Roman started to make their way down to the ring and just as Sheamus, Randy and Big Show were about to jump the barricade and fight Dean, Seth and Roman, I showed up on the ramp

'Raaandy…Randy Orton, do your tag team partners know who they are teaming with?' I taunted walking down the ramp as they stood around the ring, looking between myself and the rest of The Shield, who had already retreated back to the top of the crowd.

'Sheamus, Big Show, you are teaming with a man, if you can call him that, who forces himself onto women. Now I don't expect you to just believe my word, but I have proof' I went on to show the hotel security footage of him grabbing and kissing me into the hotel. The crowd booed as Sheamus and Big Show looked at Randy cautiously while Randy was glaring at me.

'I just thought you should know who you're supposed to be trusting as your partner when you go up against the most dominate unit of the WWE, The Shield' I said grinning evilly at Randy before jumping through the crowd and meeting up with Dean, Seth and Roman as we left the arena.

…


	40. Chapter 40

**01-04-13 – RAW**

'Alright boys, this is our last chance to get into their heads before Wrestlemania' I said as we watched Sheamus, Randy and Big Shows match against 3MB start.

Randy and Slater start the match. Slater is whipped hard into the corner and then Ranyd hits a vertical suplex. Sheamus gets the tag and springs into the ring with a battering ram. Slater is whipped hard into the corner again and does manage to sneak in a couple of kicks and tags in McIntyre. Sheamus pummels Drew and slams him to the mat with a powerslam. Drew jumps from the second rope and connects with a dropkick. Mahal gets the tag and attempts a cover. Sheamus kicks out. Sheamus is backed into the corner and 3MB begins their onslaught. Slater gets the tag but is hit with an Irish Curse Backbreaker. Mahal gets the tag as does Big Show. Show flies around the ring and hits a strong shoulder tackle. Slater runs into the ring but gets caught in a choke slam position. Drew leaps into the ring but Show catches him as well. Randy hits the RKO on Slater, Sheamus Brogue Kicks Drew and Show picks up the pinfall victory.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked down into the crowd and stopped halfway down to the ring.

'Congratulations on that big victory, boys. Now do your little song and dance, keep on celebrating. Enjoy it now because come this Sunday at Wrestlemania, The Shield isn't going to leave you with anything to celebrate. We're going to leave you lying flat on your backs, looking up at the sky wondering just where it went wrong' Dean said before handing the microphone to me

'Boys, you have successfully beat the worst tag team I have ever seen, congratulations. It's truly impressive. But Randy, I have not forgotten you forcing yourself on me last week so here is how your night at Wrestlemania is going to go. First, The Shield is going to beat you and your…team and afterwards I am going to beat you personally all around the arena and make you wish you never laid a hand on me' I spoke dangerously to him before handing the microphone to Seth

'Gentlemen, congratulations, you've finally done it. You've finally managed to convince yourselves and all of these ignorant, foolhardy people that you're on the same page. But, unfortunately for you, justice never lies and we know the truth' Seth stated simply handing the microphone to Roman as I stood in front of the boys, Randy and I never taking our eyes of each other

'The truth is you're not a team. The three of you on the same page? Come on, these people, they want to believe in you, but your team's phony and that's why when we beat you at Wrestlemania, the whole world will believe in The Shield' Roman roared

….

We were walking out the back when we saw HBK and HHH talking. HBK made eye contact with me before smiling and I nodded back and we continued walking

'What was that about?' Seth asked noticing the look HBK gave me.

'I met Shawn a few years before I joined NXT, he was a friend of my fathers' I explained as we left the arena.

'So what are our plans?' I asked as Roman drove us back to the hotel

'Well Seth and I were going to get some drinks and food and have a night in if you wanted to join us' Dean asked Roman and I

'Yeah let me get have a shower' I said

'Yeah, you do stink' Seth teased from beside me and I hit him in the arm while Dean and Roman laughed

'We are going to go get something to drink tonight, what do you want?' Dean asked

'What are you having?' I asked back swiping my hotel card through the door lock

'Wild Turkey' He said as if it was obvious

'Get me some American Honey and coke' I said as they left me.

I jumped in the shower and got changed into some blue jeans and a white tank top. I left my hair out which went down just below my shoulder blades. I walked into their room to see them sitting on the bed already drinking

'Here' Dean said giving me a drink he had already poured

'To The Shield' I said holding up my drink and they all joined in.

….

A few hours later, we were quite tipsy, Seth was almost drunk as he didn't drink as much as us.

'So, let me get this straight, you…your father is who first called Shawn the Heartbreak Kid, because of his love for women when they knew each other?' Seth slurred out laughing

'Oh hunny, you are so drunk' I said back giggling before my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**I will have you. RO **I read the message and threw my phone across the room angrily

'Who was that?' Seth asked

'Orton' I replied angrily

'Why does he insist on wanting me!?' I cried out in annoyance

'Because you're strong' Roman replied

'Because you're smart' Seth added without pausing

'Because you're beautiful' Dean finished just as quickly and I stared at them all

'It was rhetorical' I muttered with a smile on my face

'You love us' they all sung back laughing as I threw a pillow at them.

'Well, I am of to bed, night boys' I said hugging them all

'Don't wake me up in the morning Roman' I warned lightly as I went into our room and passed out straight away

….


	41. Chapter 41

**05-04-13 – SMACKDOWN**

As I was walking through the back of arena I was cornered by Big Show, Sheamus and Randy.

'You and your team think it was funny coming out last night and making fun of us in the ring?' Big Show said angrily

'Yeah' I said smirking but inside I knew I was in trouble.

'Well we are going to send a message to our opponents now' Randy said stepping forward and pushing me against the wall.

'You know, I am surprised that you guys still are teaming with Randy after I showed you the footage of him forcing himself on me' I commented looking at Sheamus and Big Show ignoring Randy's hand on my throat.

'Our hate for you and the rest of The Shield is stronger than our mistrust of each other' Big Show explained as my grin faltered.

'Whatever you do to me Orton, it won't stop me from kicking your ass all over Wrestlemania after your match and it won't stop the rest of The Shield beating you' I said bravely as I saw Sheamus picking up a lead pipe. Next thing I knew everything went black.

….

'What the fuck happened here?'

'Calm down guys'

I could hear people talking around me but before I could work out what was going on I was hit by all the pain running through my body. I yelled out in pain as I was aware of a hand holding mine

'Kaylee, it's going to be ok' I heard a voice say but I still couldn't recognise who it was because of the pain.

'Who…'I tried to say but someone shushed me

'It's Dean, Roman and Seth are here too' the voice whispered and I grabbed his hand as tight as I could not wanting him to leave

'I'm not going anywhere' He said to me

'Kaylee, can you open your eyes?' a new voice asked and I slowly opened them to see the medic looking over my face and Dean was next to him. Roman and Seth were in the background pacing

'What is…the damage?' I struggled to get out

'Cracked ribs and dislocated elbow but you're going to be fine' the medic said as I made eye contact with Dean

'I'm sorry' I whispered as Dean shook his head

'Shh, you are going to be ok babe. Just relax' He whispered to me, I was in too much pain to even to notice he called me babe.

I was soon rushed to hospital in an ambulance.

….

I looked up to see Dean, Roman and Seth walk in. I leant my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes

'Kay look at us' Seth said softly and I opened my eyes as a few tears rolled down my cheek

'What's wrong?' He asked wiping the tears from my eyes

'It's always me' I muttered and they looked at me confused as Roman and Dean came and sat next to me

'I am the one that is always injured, you guys are the ones doing all the fighting and yet I am the one always injured. I hate it. I am weak and they know it which is why they come after me' I said angrily at myself

'Kaylee, shut up' Dean snapped surprising us all as I had tears in my eyes

'You are only emotional because of the medication you are on. But you are the strongest of us all. You are constantly targeted by the men we take out and you constantly come back week after week and stand by us. They target you because they know how much we care about you and without you we are lost' Dean said in a softer tone

'Kay, they target you because they are scared by The Shield and they know that you are the mind behind us. Dean is right, you are the strongest of us because they keep targeting you and try to take you out but you always come back to show them how tough you are' Seth continued

'Girl, without you, this family, this team, The Shield, would not have gotten as far as we have. There is no question about it. I heard you talking to the announcers 'The Devious Beauty' that's what they are calling you. And I couldn't agree more. You are beautiful inside and out but you don't use it like all the other Diva's do. You use your mind instead. Your wit and that is what makes you so different to any other women' Roman explained as I was now crying for an entirely new reason

'Guys…I never knew you felt like that' I said wiping tears from my eyes.

'We love you Kaylee' Dean said softly as we all hugged

….

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know Kaylee has been hurt a lot by the boy's opponents but it helps tie in my next storyline with her and the divas division which starts in the next few weeks.**


	42. Chapter 42

**07-04-13 – WRESTLEMANIA**

I was currently standing in the skybox with my elbow and ribs strapped and stitches in my head, glaring at the men in front of me.

'Whether you want me down there or not, I. Will. Be. In. Your. Corner. Tonight' I said firmly to them

'Fine' Roman sighed as the others nodded finally giving in

'Good. Now let's go down there and beat them like only The Shield know how' I said putting my fist in as they joined me

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring where our opponents Big Show, Randy and Sheamus were already waiting for us. We jumped the barricade and I stayed on the outside of the ring while the others got in.

Sheamus and Roman started the match. I paced the outside of the ring while Sheamus was in control of Roman, hitting him with hard fists to the head. Roman countered with some body shots and then a head butt before whipping him across the ring. Sheamus countered and hit Roman with a massive clothesline. I winced on the outside as I looked up to see Randy staring at me. I glared at him as he smirked me.

'Kaylee' Dean warned noticing the looks between Randy and myself. I took a deep breath and nodded to Dean before turning my attention back to the match as Sheamus tagged in Randy Orton.

'Come on Roman!' I shouted as Randy was stomping his face and then his ankles. Roman managed to fight back by kneeing Orton in the stomach and then hitting him hard on the back. Roman went and tagged in Seth, who jumped over the ropes only to be dropkicked by Randy. Randy Orton continued the assault against Seth as I paced the outside like a caged animal.

Randy trapped Seth in the corner and continuously hit him in the face with right hands until the ref pulled him off. He then delivered a suplex onto Seth. Randy then tagged in Sheamus. Seth managed to attack Sheamuses knee, allowing him to tag in Dean and they both stomped a downed Sheamus before Seth was forced out of the ring by the ref.

Sheamus fought back with a powerslam to Dean and then went for a pin but Dean kicked out at the count of one. Sheamus went to tag in Randy but Big Show tagged himself in as he went on the attack against Dean. I smirked slightly knowing there was trouble in the other team.

Big Show pushed Dean into the corner and lifted up his shirt and protective vest as he slammed Dean hard in the chest.

'Get him out of the corner' I shouted at Big Show. He looked down at me and smirked as he saw my strapped elbow and ribs.

It allowed Dean to recover and he slapped Big Show on the chest smiling and taunting him. Big Show pushed him back into the corner and continuously slapped his chest as the ref tried to pull him away. I jumped onto the side of the ring yelling at Big Show, who stopped his attack on Dean and tried to hit me but I dropped down at the last minute and the distraction allowed Dean to get to his corner and tag in Seth.

Seth climbed to the top rope and kneed Big Show in the face and then kicked him in the face as well. Seth went for the cover after a few more kicks to the head but Big Show just threw Seth off him with ease. Seth then tagged in Roman.

Roman bounced of the ropes and hit Big Show hard in the face, going for a pin but Big Show kicked out again. Roman dragged Big Show over to his corner before tagging in Dean, who was now topless. Dean stomped Big Show over and over again before kicking him in his gut.

Big Show was now grounded in our corner as I watched Dean continue the assault against him as Randy and Sheamus looked on helplessly from their corner. I looked over at them and waved mockingly to them.

Dean was pulled away by the ref and as his back was turned Roman continued to stomp him coursing Randy to argue with the ref. I grinned from the outside as Seth tagged himself in as Dean had Big Show in a headlock.

'Come on Show' Randy and Sheamus called from there corner as Roman was now in the ring dominating Big Show with a headlock.

'Come on Show' I called mockingly as Randy glared at me and I made a crying sign to Randy as he tried to focus on the match again. Big Show managed to slam Roman to separate the headlock and as he was trying to crawl to his corner, Roman tagged in Seth who ran past Big Show and dropkicked Randy before being dropped on his back by Big Show.

Big Show managed to tag in Sheamus who took control of Seth. He got Seth on the outside of the ropes and ripped off his vest and shirt as he clobbered Seth's chest. Dean then tagged himself in trying to blind sight Sheamus but he caught Dean and then clobbered his bare chest as well.

I was pacing the outside of the ring angrily as I checked on Seth before watching as Sheamus performed Rolling Senton on both Dean and Seth.

'Come on!' I shouted hitting the mat angrily

Sheamus went to the top rope but as the ref was busy with Seth, Roman and I pushed Sheamus from the top rope to the outside of the ring. Dean and Roman were now double teaming Sheamus as I saw Randy making his way over.

Seth came flying through the ropes into Randy taking him out of action. I stood over Randy's body with a smirk while Dean, Seth and Roman went to triple power bomb Sheamus only to be speared by Big Show. I ran over to the ring to check on Dean, Seth and Roman as Big Show was back on the apron waiting for Sheamus to crawl over and tag him in but at the last moment Randy tagged himself in.

Randy was in control of Dean but I couldn't take my eyes of Big Show's face after Randy tagged himself in before Big Show could get in the ring. Randy was setting up Dean for the RKO but instead Seth got it when he was trying to jump from the top rope. This allowed Roman to spear Randy and allowing Dean to roll over and make the cover and win the match.

I slide into the ring and over to Dean as we hugged on our knees and then stood up as the ref held up Dean's hand in victory as Roman and Seth celebrated with Dean.

I looked down at Randy and then over at Big Show and knew what he was thinking but I stepped up to Big Show

'He is mine' I said seriously as Big Show stepped down from the ring and I pulled out some brass knuckles and pounced on Randy Orton, hitting him over and over in the head with my good arm until he was bleeding and then still continued until Dean and Roman pulled me off him.

'Enough' Dean ordered as we left the ring and climbed over the barricade. I watched from the crowd as Big Show and Sheamus got back into the ring. Sheamus was trying to help Randy to his feet but received a KO from Big Show, who then did the same thing to Randy Orton.

….


	43. Chapter 43

**08-04-13 – RAW**

I was currently sitting in the hospital watching RAW live from my mobile phone waiting for my appointment to see how my elbow and ribs were recovering. I was tapping my leg anxiously as I wanted to be at RAW with the rest of my team.

'Kaylee Rose' The nurse asked and I nodded putting my phone down

'I'm sorry but the doctor is running late, he will still be about 15 minutes' She said kindly and I smiled sadly and nodded as I went back to watching RAW live on my mobile phone.

….

I arrived at RAW about an hour after it had started and made my way up to the skybox with my elbow and ribs still strapped.

'How did it go?' Seth asked as I sat down on the arm chair next to him

'Still need to keep it strapped for another week but it is healing faster than expected' I said as we heard the bell dong signalling The Undertaker.

'How about we make a bigger impact than ever before?' I asked smirking as we all shared a look and made our way out of the skybox.

'Last night, at Wrestlemania, I dedicated that match to the memory of Paul Bearer, a man who I have the utmost…' The Undertaker started to say but was interrupted by our music

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring as The Undertaker glared at us. Seth jumped and rolled over the barricade while Roman stepped over it and then Dean and I jumped over it using one hand. The Undertaker took off his coat while we surrounded the ring. We slowly climbed onto the apron as The Undertaker was trying to keep an eye on all of us at once.

Just as I was climbing into the ring flames exploded from the ring post knocking us all down to the outside. I moved around next to Roman so I wasn't directly in front of the ramp as Kane and Daniel Bryan ran down to help The Undertaker. I glared at Kane, still not forgetting I owe him for tombstoning me twice at TLC.

I pointed at Kane and mocked The Undertaker and Kane's signal of 'The End' by running my finger across my throat and moved to get in the ring but was stopped by Seth as he pulled me back over the barricade by my shoulders as we retreated back through the crowd and up to the skybox.

…..

I was walking through the back of the arena when I saw Kaitlyn and Natalya talking

'Well if it isn't The Shield's cheerleader' Kaitlyn taunted as I clenched my jaw and placed a hand on my elbow to remind me I was injured as I walked over to them.

'If I'm only a cheerleader that means your girl Natalya got her ass handed to her by a cheerleader on numerous occasions' I mocked as Natalya went to move towards me but Kaitlyn stopped her

'Watch what you say Kaylee, we don't care if your injured or not' Kaitlyn warned before I laughed hollowly at her and stepped menacingly towards them

'I promise you, if I was medically allowed to wrestle I would meet you in that ring and kick your ass injury or not. Kaitlyn you better prey that I remain injured because the moment I am able to fight again, I coming after your title and when I win that, I am going to clean up this so called 'Divas Division'. I am sick of watching you worry about your 'secret admirer' then being the champion. And you are all so worried about your looks then being role models for women everywhere. Once I am given the ok to wrestle, I will bring justice back to the Divas Division. Believe That' I warned before slapping her in the face and then dodging her spear and she hit the wall.

I walked off laughing as Natalya held back Kaitlyn.

….


	44. Chapter 44

**12-04-13 – SMACKDOWN**

Seth woke up to find me sitting at the table in the hotel room writing in my planning book, my hair was sticking up all over the place.

'How long you been awake for?' Seth asked coming over and looking over my shoulder but couldn't read my writing since I make up my own short hand so he patted down my hair instead

'A few hours, I woke up with a brilliant idea for tonight and had to write it down' I explained as I took a sip from the tea that was next to me.

'So what's the plan?' Seth asked sitting down next to me as I was still writing away.

'Go get the others and I'll explain during breakfast. Tell Dean if he doesn't wake up that I'll pour freezing cold water over him. I have a bucket ready as well' I said pointing to a bucket of ice water next to the adjoining door and then closing the book and walking into the bathroom to have a shower and get changed.

…

Kane starts out against Titus O'Neil. They bell rings, and O'Neil quickly unloads on Kane with some punches. Kane reverses a whip to the corner, and he clotheslines him there. Kane repeats the move to the opposite corner before going to the top rope for his diving lariat. Kane quickly puts his hands up for a Choke slam, and Darren Young is tagged in. Young runs into an uppercut. Kane tags Daniel Bryan in, and he whips Bryan into Young with a dropkick. Bryan kicks away at Young's chest before sending him to the ropes. Bryan lowers his head and eats a kick. Young knocks Kane off the apron, and O'Neil is tagged in. They send Bryan into the ropes, but he holds on. Kane then comes in and gives Young a Choke slam. Bryan then applies a No! Lock to O'Neil for the win.

'You know what to do' I said as I connected the hand camera to the big screen so Kane and Daniel could see us after their win.

'Congratulation Boys' I said

'Bravo' Seth added clapping

'Congratulations on that win, that feeling of standing next to your brother on Monday must have raised your spirits, Kane. The Brothers of Destruction back together again one big happy family' Dean taunted

'But I hope you didn't mistake our tactics for a sign of weakness, only a fool would do that' I warned dangerously turning the camera to face myself

'And I hope you don't think we're afraid. Got to have a brain to survive in this world, and that's knowing when and where to strike. We didn't back down' Dean continued

'The Shield doesn't back down. And we never run away from a fight' Roman said firmly as Seth laughed as I pointed the camera to him

'Believe that, believe in The Shield' Seth finished as I turned the camera off and we walked back to our skybox

'Phase one complete' I said smirking as Seth wrapped an arm around my shoulders

'The next phase is going to be great' Seth said as we arrived at our skybox and waited

…

'I'll be back' I commented as The Bella Twins and Tamina Snuka went up against The Funkadactyls and Kaitlyn.

Tamina and Kaitlyn start the match out. They circle the ring, and Tamina kicks her before throwing her down. She knocks the Funkadactyls off the apron. Kaitlyn then ducks a clothesline and spears her down. Nikki Bella breaks the pin up, and she's speared down as well. Brie Bella is tagged in, and Kaitlyn puts her in the corner. Naomi is tagged in, and she hits a springboard cross-body. Naomi follows up with a flipping clothesline before hitting the Rear View. Brie reverses a whip, but she runs into a boot. Naomi goes to the top and kicks Tamina off the apron. Nikki quickly rips her off the top rope.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked through the crowd causing Kaitlyn to look up at me distracted. Brie knocks Kaitlyn off the top rope, and Cameron takes Tamina down with a Thesz Press. Brie quickly throws Naomi down by the hair and picks up the win.

I mocked looking surprised as Kaitlyn glared up at me as I shrugged and walked back to the skybox.

….

HHH made his way down to the ring to address the WWE universe as we stood outside our skybox watching and waiting.

'I told you. Brock Lesner I said, we weren't going to wrestle. We weren't going to fight. I said we were going to war.' HHH started to say when suddenly 3MB's music came on. I stepped forward frowning

'What the hell?' I asked annoyed

'Hold on, wait just one minute, HHH, shut up and listen' Heath said from the top of the ramp

'This just got interesting' Dean said smirking from beside me

'That felt good, yeah I said it, shut up' Heath said cockily as they walked down the ramp. HHH was smirking in the ring.

'Apparently around here you have to chop off one of the big dogs to get noticed. And WWE universe, what bigger dog is there than HHH. Do you think that battle with Brock Lesner was bad? You haven't seen nothing yet because 3MB is going to rock your face' Heath said before they surrounded the ring like we do and stood on the apron

'Ok enough' I said angrily

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring as I saw Heath motioning for us to join them and I frowned

'Do they actually think we are down here to help them?' I muttered to Roman as he laughed slightly as we climbed the barricade and stood behind 3MB. Dean, Roman and Seth pulled down the members of 3MB as attacked them while my elbow was still strapped. I sat on the barricade staring at HHH who looked at us confused.

I nodded to the boys once they had taken out 3MB and they climbed to the apron staring at HHH. I got off the barricade and stood behind Dean on the outside of the ring holding my elbow with a smirk on my face. When suddenly flames exploded from the ring posts again and Kane and Daniel made their way down to the ring to stand beside HHH. I growled and paced angrily from the outside of the ring

'Come on' Seth shouted to us as he jumped the barricade. Dean and Roman joined him as I stared angrily at Kane.

'Kaylee' Dean warned as I looked over at them, back down to my strapped elbow and ribs and then back up to Kane, Daniel and HHH in the ring. I smirked at them and winked before jumping over the barricade joining the other members of The Shield.

….


	45. Chapter 45

**15-04-13 – RAW**

'So what's the deal?' Dean asked as I came out of the doctor's

'I can take the strapping off my ribs but I got to keep my elbow strapped for a few more days' I answered as we walked out of the hospital and into the rental car

'That's alright then' Dean commented holding open the passenger door for me.

'So when I am healed I am thinking of going after the diva's championship' I said suddenly and Dean looked confused for a moment

'I know we are part of The Shield, but if we want to dominate the WWE then we need to start winning titles' I explained and Dean nodded in agreement

'After we finish of Kane and Daniel' Dean asked and I nodded agreeing before my phone went off

'Hello' I said picking it up

'Kaylee, Kane, Daniel and The Undertaker have challenged Dean, Seth and Roman to a six-man tag team match next week on RAW' I heard Vickie say and I was silent for a moment, the gears turning in my head with ideas

'Kaylee?' She asked breaking me from my thoughts

'Challenge Accepted' I said and hung up

'What's that about?' Dean asked

'Kane, Daniel and The Undertaker have challenged you, Seth and Roman to a match on RAW next week' I explained as Dean grinned

…..

'How was the docs?' Roman asked as Dean and I walked into the skybox on RAW

'Ribs have healed enough that I don't need to strap them but I still have to keep my elbow strapped for another week' I explained sitting between Seth and Roman while Dean sat on the floor in front of us.

'So we have been challenged to a match against Team Hell No and The Undertaker next week on RAW' Dean said to Seth and Roman

'You accepted right Kay?' Seth asked and I stared at him like he asked me the stupidest question in the world

'Of course' I said and Seth and Roman grinned as well.

I watched as they replayed what happened to 3MB last week on Friday Night Smackdown

'They are idiots' Seth commented as we watched us come down and attack 3MB

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, 3MB, Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jindal Mahal, gentlemen, tonight on…' Josh started to say but was interrupted

'Let's just get straight to the point okay? We're here to call out The Shield' Heath said as I raised my eyebrow surprised

'Yeah, you heard me, we're going out there right now and we're calling The Shield out' Heath said before we watched them make their way down to the ring.

'This should be fun' I commented as we stood up and got our gear on, ready to go out there.

'Last week on Smackdown, The greatest rock band in WWE history was going to make an example out of The Game, HHH, but no, that other three-man and one bitch cover band, The Shield, wanted to come out here and try to steal the spotlight, it ain't going to happen boys' Heath said as I grinned dangerously at being called a bitch

'We're the only three man band that rocks faces, baby' Jindal said

'Shield, before we send you all into highway to hell, I suggest you walk out here right now and hand us a handwritten apology, right now' Drew demanded and just as our music was about to come on Brock Lesner's music came on instead.

We shrugged as we went back into our skybox and watched Brock destroy 3MB.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked into the crowd after Nikki Bella had just pinned Kaitlyn.

'Ouch, that looked like it hurt' I mocked as Kaitlyn sat up and glared at me

'Time is ticking away Kaitlyn. The moment I am medically cleared to wrestle I am coming for you. You better stop wasting time with your secret admirer and start focusing on your wrestling skill because believe me when I say that when you step into the ring with me, you will be stepping into the ring with the most dominate woman you have ever met' I vowed before leaving and walking back up to the skybox

It came to the end of the night and watched as John Cena came down to the ring to address what his 'friend' Ryback had done to him last week. I looked at the boys and shrugged

'We are already dressed in our gear, might as well get some action' I said as they nodded agreeing.

'Your message, your very powerful message you sent to the world after these two weeks, this, my friend, has been your message with all those muscles. You lack the two most important things it takes to be a champion, the space between your ears and the piece between your legs. Last week after you attacked me, you held on to this for a few moments. I bet it felt nice. I saw this week we do it a little bit different. I say this week you make a move and see if you got what it takes to earn a championship' John Cena said to Ryback who then left the ring.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring as Ryback stood on the outside and Cena was preparing himself on the inside of the ring. Roman looked from Ryback to Cena and then at me confused. I shrugged as we slowly jumped the barricade and then surrounded Cena in the ring while keeping an eye on Ryback as well. We climbed into the ring and Dean, Seth and Roman started the attack on Cena while I stood on the apron watching Ryback curiously with my elbow still strapped.

Once they were done with Cena they turned to Ryback and looked at him like I was until we saw him turn his back and walk up the ramp. I felt Seth tap my on my shoulder and told me to go up and I climbed to the top rope while they put Cena on Roman's shoulders and we triple power bomb clotheslined Cena with my good arm as Ryback watched on.

We put our fists in together and watched Ryback curiously as he continued to stare at us before walking out the back.

….


	46. Chapter 46

**19-04-13 – SMACKDOWN**

I woke up to someone poking me in the side

'Whaaat' I moaned

'Kaylee… I want to talk' Dean said softly as I felt him sit next to me on the bed

I sighed and sat up resting my head on his shoulder

'Are you ok?' I asked tiredly but trying to stay awake because I was concerned.

'I ran into Randy last night while I was coming back from the bar' He muttered and I looked up at him

'What did he want?' I growled

'He told me to tell you that one way or another you will be his' Dean said angrily as I rested my forehead on his cheek

'Forget about him Dean, he isn't a threat' I muttered as Dean looked at me and I stared back at him. I bit my lip nervously as he leaned in slightly and just as I was going to lean in the door opened as Roman and Seth came in to wake us up.

'Well, are we interrupting?' Seth asked seriously while Roman smirked

'No, Dean was telling me about his little run in with Orton last night' I explained getting up and heading into the bathroom for a shower

…..

'Ready?' I asked as I played with the hand camera in my hand and the boys nodded

I started recording so we were on the big screen but the commentators kept talking so Dean started clicking his fingers

'Attention, Monday night, now there's a RAW moment that nobody's going to forget any time soon, especially the champ, John Cena' Dean said

'Oh you can't see me' Seth taunted

'I don't think that thing works anymore. You see just fine. On your back under our boots' Roman said laughing

'You know who else saw you flat on your back John? Ryback. He watched you as we dropped you from the sky and stood over you. And a lot of you guys out there are probably wondering why didn't Ryback help John Cena?' Seth asked as Dean laughed

'Ryback figured it out. Ryback knows how justice feels' I said turning the camera to myself

'Self-preservation. Doesn't want any more of our trouble, doesn't want to feel justice anymore. In fact, the look on Ryback's face on Monday, that's the same look we all saw on the face of The Undertaker. Two weeks ago when he was surrounded by The Shield, look, you can't fool us, I was standing three feet from you, Undertaker. I looked right into his eyes, I know what I saw. We all saw it. It was fear. The Undertaker was afraid, The Undertaker was terrified, The Undertaker was surrounded by The Shield and he was scared to death, He's never been so relieved, so happy to see his brother, Kane, and his little buddy' Dean said laughing

'You may be a legend to some, including myself, you may be undefeated at Wrestlemania, but The Shield is undefeated period' I explained

'The Undertaker is not immortal. And this Monday on RAW, we prove that' Dean finished

'20 years, Undertaker, you've run this place. But there comes a time for even legends to be pushed aside. And your time is up' Seth said seriously

'The hounds of justice are here now, big dog. Believe in The Shield' Roman said

'Believe that. Dead man' I taunted before turning the camera off.

…..

I was walking through the back when I was surrounded by 3MB.

'Before you say anything, we are not a 3 man band, we are The Shield, and if you ever refer to us as a band again we will deliver justice to you' I said as they looked angrily at me before looking behind me and then leaving.

I turned around to see Randy Orton standing there smirking

'What do you want Orton?' I said leaning against the wall

'I thought I've made that obvious' He commented stepping towards me

'You take another step in my direction Orton and I will make you bleed like I did at Wrestlemania' I threatened as he smirked and left just as Dean, Seth and Roman walked around the corner

'Ready to go?' Roman asked as I nodded and we left the arena

….


	47. Chapter 47

**22-04-13 – RAW**

'Kaylee, wake up' Roman said poking me

'Go away' I groaned throwing a pillow at him

'It's time to get up' He said chuckling

'But I don't want too' I whined childishly as Roman went over to order some breakfast

'We need to plan for tonight' He argued as he got off the phone and I sat up pouting.

'You also get to take your strap off your elbow and get to show the divas how to wrestle' He added and I jumped out of bed happily as he laughed.

'Come here' He said as I walked over to him and sat down while he unstrapped my elbow and moved it around a bit.

'How's it feel?' He asked looking up at me

'Yeah, doesn't hurt or anything' I said as the door knocked

Roman went over and got the food as I poured myself and Roman a coffee.

….

We arrived at the arena when Dean grabbed my arm

'Kaylee, can I talk to you for a sec?' he asked as Seth and Roman continued to walk up to the skybox

'About what almost happened Friday morning, I'm sorry I haven't said anything sooner' Dean started to say but I stopped him

'Dean, we both know how we feel about each other…' I said sadly

'But The Shield come's first right now' Dean finished as we both nodded in acceptance

'For now' I promised and kissed him lightly on the lips as we both walked to the skybox happy.

….

I was walking through the back of the arena to get some food when I saw Kane and Daniel standing in the back talking.

'You and your team are going to lose for the first time tonight Kaylee' Kane said as they saw me walking

'You guys and the Undertaker have no idea what you are getting yourself into. The Shield is going to continue to prove to everyone why we are the most dominate unit in WWE history' I said grinning as they took a step towards me but stopped when they saw Randy step up beside me

'Leave her alone boys, handle it in the ring' Randy said as Kane and Daniel looked confused while I looked furious

'Orton, leave me the hell alone' I snapped before walking back into the skybox and slamming the door shut

'Where is our food?' Seth asked but stopped when I glared at him

'What happened?' Dean asked concerned

'Kane and Daniel tried to intimidate me and then Orton made his presence known coming to my 'aid'. Why the hell is he still following me around?' I shouted as Roman stepped forward to calm me

'We will deal with Kane, Daniel and The Undertaker tonight and then we will deal with Orton ok?' He said and I nodded still fuming inside

'Let's make some final statements' I said an idea suddenly coming to my mind as I grabbed the camera.

…..

'Ambrose' Dean said

'Reigns' Roman said

'Rollins' Seth added

'Rose' I said turning the camera to myself then back to the boys

'And we are The Shield. And we went through great lengths to be here for you tonight.' Seth said

'20 years, 2 decades, The Undertaker has been the judge, jury, and executioner in the WWE. He would decide who was guilty, give out his brand of justice, and sends his victims to rest in peace. Well, I don't know who gave him that right' Dean said

'So far, no one has been capable of stopping him' Seth added

'Until now' Roman said

'Until us' I added in the background

'For the first time in 3 years The Undertaker has come back to RAW to step in the ring but I hope the last outlaw is listening real hard right now. These days, The Shield is the law, we are the judge, jury, and executioner. We make the rules, we hand out the sentences' Dean said

'So tonight, Undertaker, you, your brother and your little buddy, Daniel Bryan at your expense, we make our great statement. We own the night' Seth commanded

'For the first time in his life, for the first time in his entire ghoulish existence The Undertaker will know what justice taste like' I finished

'Believe in The Shield' Roman said as I turned off the camera.

…..

I watched a segment on the TV in the skybox as Kane and Daniel were talking about their match when suddenly they were attacked and all that the camera saw was the feet of Seth, Roman and Dean.

'Good' I muttered as I went outside to meet up with The Shield.

'We ready for this' I asked as they arrived at the door of the skybox and they nodded.

We watched as The Undertaker made his long entrance into the ring.

'He sure does know how to make an entrance' I commented and the boys nodded determined

'This is our biggest battle guys. And The Shield will prevail' Roman said pep talking the others as I watched The Undertaker in the ring alone.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring as The Undertaker paced inside the ring by himself. We jumped over the barricade as I moved over to sit on the barrier near the time keeper's area.

'Don't be stupid Taker' I whispered as he stood his ground as they surrounded him in the ring and went on the attack. I jumped shocked as Kane's music came on and Daniel and Kane came running down to the ring. The boys were tossed from the ring as they regrouped on the outside. They looked over at me and I went over to them

'We have won 3 on 3 matches before, now get in the ring and show them what you are capable of' I shouted as they got up onto their corner and Dean started the match against Daniel.

Daniel went on the attack against Dean in the middle of the ring as I stood on the outside as Daniel tagged in Kane who continued the assault. Undertaker was then tagged in and Dean was being isolated by their team. Undertaker went for a pin but Dean kicked out. Dean countered Old School and tried to gain some momentum but Taker countered and then did Old School on Dean. He went for another pin but Dean kicked out. Taker tagged Kane in but Dean managed to hook Kane in the face and tag in Roman.

I moved over to Dean on the outside placing a hand on his shoulder checking he was ok. He nodded to me and jumped back onto the apron as Kane tagged in Daniel and went on the attack against Roman. I paced the outside anxiously as Roman was being isolated by Daniel and Kane by quick tags.

'Come on Roman' I shouted hitting the mat as Kane had a headlock on Roman.

Roman managed to fight back with a massive right hand to the face and went for a pin but Kane kicked out. Roman tagged in Dean who clotheslined Kane before tagging Seth. Seth went on the attack against Kane using the ropes as a weapon. The ref pulled Seth off Kane allowing Roman and Dean to sneak attack Kane. Seth then tagged in Dean.

Kane tried to fight out of the corner by attacking Seth and Roman allowing Dean to get the upper hand on him and he tagged in Roman. I sat up on the barricade near the announcers table watching them isolate Kane.

'Kaylee, how is it they can work as such a great unit?" I heard Cole asked me and I turned my head to them cocking it to the side.

'Because we are a family, we all believe in justice, we are The Shield' I spoke firmly and dangerously

'It is said that you are the brains of the operation, which is why so many of their opponents come after you, what would happen if you were taken out for an amount of time?' Cole asked me and I cracked my neck. I stood up and leant down to his face, only inches away from him.

'No one, can take out any member of The Shield, Oh they can try, but we will always come back the next week' I spoke slowly and dangerously as I snapped my head to the ring when I saw Daniel gaining the upper hand to Seth.

I stormed over to the ring

'Seth!' I called out just as Daniel went for a pin and Seth kicked out. I went over to the side of the ring where Seth was tossed out and saw Daniel measuring him up for a flying goat but I pushed Seth out of the way and I was tackled into the barricade by Daniel. Seth looked at me shocked as Daniel looked at me shocked as well. They both went on the attack against each other and ended up back in the ring as Daniel dropkicked Seth from the top rope. I stood up slowly holding my midsection as I walked back around to The Shield's side of the ring.

Daniel was going for his finisher but was slightly distracted by me walking past him and this allowed Seth to move out of the way and Daniel hit the post hard. Seth managed to tag in Roman who intercepted Daniel's attempt to tag in his partner. I stood on the outside smirking and drumming my fingers against my leg as The Shield isolated Daniel in the ring.

'Why did you do that?' Cole asked as I paced the front of the announcers table

'Sacrifices need to be made' was all I said before turning back to the ring

'Remain Calm' I shouted as Seth was getting frustrated by Daniel kicking out. Seth tagged in Dean as Daniel finally managed to tag in The Undertaker who went straight over to the opposite corner and took out Seth and Dean with hard right hands to the face. He stared down at me for a moment and I didn't back down from the staring contest as Undertaker turned back to go on the attack against Dean.

Undertaker tried to choke slam Dean and Seth but Roman speared him and went for a pin but he kicked out and I swore on the outside. Roman was shocked on the inside of the ring.

'Make a tag' I shouted as Roman tagged in Seth. The Undertaker went on the attack against Seth and went for a pin but Seth kicked out. Undertaker tagged in Kane who continued the assault on Seth as I paced the outside like a caged animal.

Kane climbed to the top rope as I moved towards him Undertaker stepped down from the apron and stopped me from making a move on Kane. Kane clotheslined Seth from the top rope as I stepped back holding my hands up in surrender to Undertaker who climbed the apron again.

Kane went for a choke slam but Seth counted with a wicked kick to the side of the face and tagged in Dean who then got choke slammed. Kane tagged in Daniel who climbed to the top rope but as the ref was distracted I pulled Daniel's leg and he landed hard on the turn buckle. Undertaker came around and as Kane had the ref distracted Undertaker grabbed me and shoved me head first into the pole. Roman and Seth then came to attack Undertaker as Kane joined in to help his brother leaving Daniel and Dean in the ring alone.

Dean went to suplex Daniel of the top rope but Daniel countered with a head butt. Dean fell back onto the mat but managed to dodge Daniel's attack and rolled him up for a win. Dean rolled out of the ring and grabbed me as we climbed over the barricade with Roman and Seth joining us as Undertaker, Kane and Daniel were left in the ring wondering what the hell just happen?

….

'You ready Kay?' Seth asked as I got prepared for the divas battle royal match

'They won't know what hit them' I said grinning

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down through the crowd after saying good bye to the boys. I saw Naomi, Layla, Tamina and AJ standing in the ring and Kaitlyn sitting at the announcers table. I smirked as I jumped over the barricade and looked at Kaitlyn, who held up her title.

I slid into the ring and the bell rung. Naomi and Layla went against Tamina while AJ tried to tackle me but I countered with a massive clothesline. I pulled her up and whipped her into the corner before elbowing her in the head a few times. I was spun around by Layla but I blocked her hit and knocked her down as well. I saw out of the corner of my eye Naomi was tossed out of the ring but Tamina and I ducked under a clothesline from Layla, who hit AJ in the process.

I turned to Tamina and she countered my hit and picked me up trying to toss me over the ropes but I held on to the ropes and pulled her out with my feet in a head scissor takedown. Layla came running at me but I picked her up and tossed her out of the ring with ease. I turned back to AJ and cocked my head to the side grinning. She ran at me but I side walk slammed her. I elbowed her in the chest a few times before pulling her up and DDT her to the mat.

I turned to Kaitlyn and pointed at her and then motioning for the belt around my waist. I turned back and picked up AJ and tossed her unconscious form to the mat below. The ref held up my hand in victory.

…


	48. Chapter 48

**26-04-13 – SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee, your phone is ringing' Roman said to me as I moaned from my bed throwing my phone at him

'Kaylee's phone, Roman speaking' Roman said chuckling

'Yes, ok, I'll tell them. Bye' Roman said hanging up the phone and throwing it back to me.

'What's going on?' I mumbled as Roman opened the adjoining door

'Yo Dean, you're fighting the Dead Man tonight!" Roman shouted as Dean and I sat up straight coursing Roman to laugh and turn to me

'And Layla wants a match against you' He added as I laid back down

'Her funeral' I mumbled

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring through the crowd as Layla paced the ring waiting for me.

The bell rung and we locked up in the middle of the ring. I pulled her into a headlock and through her into the corner and hit her with hard elbows to the face. I was pulled off by the ref and I ducked a clothesline by Layla and pulled her into a swinging neck breaker. I went for a pin but she kicked out at 2. I held her in a headlock before The Undertaker's bell rung.

The crowd went wild as I stood up looking around the arena. I was rolled up by Layla but managed to kick out at 2 and pulled her in for a quick DDT and pinned her for the win. I looked up at the big screen and the words 'The Shield Will Rest In Peace' were written before the bell rung again.

…..

'So, The Undertaker is famous for his mind games right?' I asked as we walked through the back of the arena and the boys nodded

'Then let's give him at taste of his own medicine' I said walking up to a cameraman and knocking him out stealing his camera.

'Rollins' Seth said

'Reigns' Roman said

'Rose' I added holding the camera

'Ambrose, Monday Night, we stood face to face with the tag team champions, Team Hell No, and The Phenom himself, The Undertaker' Dean said

'And what happened? What always happens, Justice prevails and The Shield victorious.' Seth added

'We broke the unbreakable. It's an injustice that Team Hell No are still holding the tag team titles' Roman said

'Not for long. The true injustice is that The Undertaker escaped RAW with his soul still intact.' Seth added

'Not for long Dead man, because despite your little mind games with me in the ring earlier on, I still won my match and tonight Dean will win his' I stated turning the camera to myself

'We did what we said we were going to do on Monday Night, but still it feels like something's missing. I don't feel total satisfaction. I think it's because the Dead man is still walking. He's still breathing. Tonight, I face The Undertaker one on one, and I got an itch that needs scratching. I'm going to do what nobody has be able to do in 21 Wrestlemania. Tonight, I'm going to beat The Undertaker. When I say that, you better believe that if it's the last thing I do, I am going to beat The Undertaker, tonight, and Justice not you will be immortal' Dean vowed

'Undertaker, at the hands of The Shield, you will not rest in peace' Seth said

'But you will believe in The Shield' Roman added before I dropped the camera and we walked off.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Boy, win or lose here tonight, The Undertaker does not walk out of here' I stated and they nodded as we put in our fists and made our way through the crowd where The Undertaker was waiting in the ring.

Undertaker goes to corner Dean, but Seth and Roman get on the apron to distract him. Dean punches away at Undertaker, but he's quickly turned in the corner. Undertaker punches away at him in the corner before throwing him over the top rope. Undertaker leaves the ring to drive Dean into the barricade. Roman and Seth move to get involved but The Undertaker goes to attack them before dropping a leg on Dean, who was now hanging out over the apron. Undertaker charges him in the corner for a big boot, but Dean sidesteps him. Dean then dropkicks him out of the ring.

'Wait' I said placing a hand on Seth and Roman's chest to stop them from getting involved.

Dean punches away at him before driving him into the barricade. Dean puts him back in the ring and punches away at him. Dean grinds his forearm into Undertaker's face before dropkicking him down for a near fall. Dean applies a neck vice, but Undertaker fights up. Dean quickly takes him down with a neck breaker for a near fall.

Dean hits a straight punch to the face before mocking Undertaker's finger across the throat taunt. Undertaker grabs him by the throat, and they trade punches. Undertaker goes into the ropes, but Dean follows him and hits him with a knee. Dean rebounds of the ropes, and Undertaker Choke slams him down.

'Get the ref and Taker' I said to Seth and Roman as Seth gets on the apron, and Undertaker punches him off at the same time as Roman distracts the referee, allowing Dean to low blows Undertaker. Dean hits Dirty Deeds DDT for a near fall.

'What!' We all shout in surprise and as Dean is arguing with the ref The Undertaker catches him with Hell's Gate and pins him for the win.

'Get in there!" I shout as Seth, Roman and Dean start the assault on Undertaker as he is getting out of the ring.

Undertaker mounts a little comeback by sending Roman into the barricade and Seth into the crowd. Undertaker grabs a steel chair, and goes to hit Dean but I grab the steel chair from him

'Don't even think about it' I warned before getting punched. He goes to choke slam me on the outside, but Roman spears him through the barricade. I give Dean the chair and he slams the chair off his back a few times as I clear the commentary table of the lid and the televisions.

'Get him up' Roman roared as I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline through the table.


	49. Chapter 49

**29-04-13 – RAW**

'Kaylee, can we get a moment of your time?' Josh asked as we were walking through the back of the arena up to our skybox.

'What is it?' I asked

'Can we get any explanation about your vicious attack on The Undertaker last week?' He asked nervously

'Because we can' I stated simply.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring and I went over and grabbed 4 microphones as they got in the ring. I handed one to each person and kept one myself.

'When we arrived in the WWE, we said we're going to bring justice to an unjust world, and that's just what we've done' Dean stated

'Brick by brick by brick, we have torn down the wall of injustice that has been building up in this company for years. From the moment we began our crusade at Survivor Series until, well, right now, not a person that has stood in our way as been able to stop us' Seth added

'As a matter of fact, we changed the course of WWE history when we stopped Ryback from becoming WWE Champion' I said pointing to the titantron as it showed a picture of us putting Ryback through a table at Survivor Series.

'Survivor Series was just the beginning. No one can stop the hounds of justice' I continued as it showed pictures of us taking out The Rock

'Not even The Great One' Roman said smirking

'Not even a giant' Seth added as it showed a picture of us taking out Big Show

'Not a warrior' Dean continued as it showed a picture of us taking out Sheamus

'Certainly not a viper' I said grinning as it showed Randy Orton being taking out by us

'And, not even the Champ' Seth finished as it showed us attacking John Cena

'But those men were mortal. Last week, we looked immortality right in the face, we force-fed justice to The Undertaker' Dean said cracking his neck as the crowd booed

'Dead man, Phenom, call him whatever you want, but he is now a victim. For too long, The Undertaker was the symbol of justice in WWE. Generations have bowed down to his legacy. But The Shield bows to no one' I said firmly tapping my leg

'Rest in Peace' Roman added as it showed a video of our attack on The Undertaker last week as we watched on with grins on our faces.

'Thing is, Justice doesn't care if you're undefeated at Wrestlemania, doesn't care if you're the champion. Justice doesn't care who you are. When your number gets called, justice strikes without warning and without mercy' Dean explained as Seth laughed

'John Cena and Ryback, justice has not forgotten about you, because despite our repeated lessons, you seem …' Seth started to say but was interrupted by 3MB.

Seth looked at us amused as we turned to the ramp

'What?' Dean asked amused

'Wait one minute, Shield, Shut up. You think you got business with John Cena and Ryback. You got some unfinished business with 3MB tonight.' Heath said as they walked down the ramp. Dean rubbed his hands together excited as I was laughing

'Who the bloody hell do you four think you are? We were mere seconds from showing HHH exactly how we rock 'n' roll, but no. You, The Shield, decided to crash our party' Slater said as Seth nodded in agreement grinning.

'Come on' I said motioning for them to get into the ring.

They surrounded the ring kicking the stairs trying to intimidate us as I was trying not to laugh in the ring. I sat up on the top rope and watched as they started to fight against Dean, Seth and Roman only to be quickly taken care off. I stood up as performed a moonsault on Slater before Kane's music blasted on and Kane and Daniel made their way down to the ring.

As they climbed into the ring we climbed out of it and retreated back to our skybox through the crowd as they attacked 3MB.

….

'This thing with Cena is so unfortunate' Vickie said from backstage as we watched on from our skybox

'I mean, he's a tough guy, right? He can handle it. He's no brickie' Brad added as I growled softly at seeing Brad Maddox

'But we need to look…' Vickie started to say but was interrupted by Ryback storming in

'I'm only going to say this once, so listen very carefully. John's left me to face The Shield alone for the last time. It's not happening again' Ryback said

'Ryback, I was thinking the same thing. Tonight, we will not have a handicap match. It will be a six-man tag team match. The Shield verse you and Team Hell No' Vickie said smiling but Ryback shook his head

'Ryback rules. Been there, done that. I don't trust either of those guys. No.' He said before walking out

'What does he mean by 'no'?' Brad asked confused

'Moron' I muttered as Dean laughed shaking his head

We watched the next match as Jack Swagger won with the ankle lock before seeing that Ryback leave the arena during the commercial break

'Aww looks like no one wants to face us' Seth pouted as I laughed

'Ok guys, here the deal, Ryback has left the building so I'm just not sure…' Brad started to say but was cut off by Kane

'We're just as well off without Ryback in our corner, so Vickie it looks like your back to a handicap match. The two of us against The Shield including that bitch Kaylee and after what they did to my brother…' Kane growled angrily

'We want this match no matter what' Daniel said calming Kane down

'Ok, this is what you want. You got it. It will be Team Hell No vs. The Shield in a two on four handicap match' Vickie said

'Looks like your back in action tonight' Seth said handing me my gear

'Looking forward to it' I said getting dressed as Cena was shown on the TV

'Run along and tell Vickie, that I'm not letting Team Hell No go out there tonight without a partner. They will have a partner for the handicap match' Cena said

'But your hurt, your hurt bad' Brad said

'No, I'm hurt. You, will be hurt bad if you do not go right now and tell your boss I'm fighting tonight' Cena threatened as Brad left.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring as Cena, Kane and Daniel were waiting for us in the middle of the ring. We surrounded them in the ring and went on the attack. Roman, Seth and Dean were thrown from the ring leaving me being attacked by Kane to start of the match.

Kane pushed me into the corner and uppercut me and was stomping me on the ground while the ref counted. Kane stepped back and I got on my knees trying to get up only to be pulled up by Kane and dropped on my back. I sat up holding my back in pain only to be punched in the face. Kane went for a cover but I kicked out. Kane picked me up to slam me but I managed to get out of his grasp and went on the attack against his knee. I tagged in Roman quickly only for him to be clotheslined hard by Kane.

Kane continued the assault with huge right hands to Roman before elbowing him in the face and going for a pin but Roman kicked out.

'This is going to be the first time we have seen Kaylee in action against an all man team. She was handling the beat down by Kane quiet well though' I heard JBL say as I watched Roman pushed Kane into our corner and tag in Seth.

Seth pinned him in the corner and went on the attack. He went to rebound of the ropes but got a big boot to the face before throwing Seth into his corner. Kane continued to pound of Seth while the ref counted almost causing a DQ by grabbing the throat of the ref. Cena was smart enough to tag himself in though and Kane stepped out angrily.

Cena went on the attack against Dean who Seth had tagged in. Cena fell on his injured leg as he jumped on Dean and instantly went over and tagged in Daniel.

Daniel trapped Dean into the corner and attacked him with hard kicks before performing a neck breaker take down and kicking his back hard. Daniel tagged in Kane after looked at an injured Cena first.

Kane went for pin after a big upper cut but Dean kicked out. Kane went to work on Dean's back before tagging in Daniel and throwing him into Dean. I clenched my fists angrily as Daniel put Dean in a submissive move before tagging in Kane.

'Come on' I shouted as Dean kicked out of a cover. Kane climbed to the top rope but Dean moved out of the way and tagged in Seth. They double teamed Kane before going for a pin but Kane kicked out.

Kane took control of Seth with a massive uppercut before attacking Roman and Dean knocking them to the outside. Seth dodged an attack by Kane and moved to make a tag and saw it was only me. I held out my hand and Seth tagged me in after hesitating.

Kane tagged in Daniel at this moment. I clotheslined Daniel and pressed my knee into his back and pulled his arms back hard. I continued this for a few moments before Daniel started to fight back and broke the hold by elbowing me in the stomach. He tried to gain some momentum by bouncing of the ropes but I elbowed him in the face and went for a pin but he kicked out.

Kane managed to tag himself in as we stood staring at each other in the ring. I went to make a tag but Kane pulled me away from my corner and trapped me in the corner with hard body shots. Kane lifted me up and slammed me on my back before going for a pin but I kicked out. He motioned for a choke slam and grabbed my throat but I broke the hold by kicking him in the knee. I fell back into my corner as Seth tagged himself in and Kane tagged in Daniel.

Seth trash talked Cena while kicking Daniel in the ribs and continued the assault on him. Daniel tried to fight back with some hard shots before attacking Dean, Roman and myself on the apron only to be kicked in the back of head by Seth. He went for a pin but Daniel kicked out and Seth hit the mat frustrated

'Tag in' I shouted as Seth pulled Daniel to our corner and tagged in Roman.

'You need to remain calm' I said to Seth as we watched Roman try to pin Daniel but he kicked out. Roman was getting frustrated as well and Daniel used that against him by pulling down the top rope and Roman fell to the outside. I jumped down to check on him as Daniel made the tag to Kane. Dean jumped in the ring only to be beaten up by Kane with clotheslines and side slam.

Seth got in and tried to attack but was thrown from the ring by his throat. Kane climbed to the top rope as I tried to push him he kicked me and I landed on the outside while he clotheslined Dean from the top rope. Dean was tossed from the ring and Kane followed closely as he tore of the top of the announcers table. He went to choke slam Dean but Seth got involved. I climbed to the top rope and performed a head scissor take down on Kane and he was then DDT'd by Dean on the outside. Dean rolled back into the ring as the ref started to count Kane out.

Kane made his way in on the count of 9 as Dean went straight on the attack against Kane with slaps to the face.

'I beat your brother and I'm going to beat you' Dean shouted at Kane before mocking their finger across the throat signature. Kane caught Dean's attack and choke slammed him but was too injured to go for the pin so he tagged in Cena who took out Roman as he tried to get involved with a five-knuckle shuffle. Seth climbed to the top rope and cross bodied Cena but Cena rolled through and picked up Seth but I climbed the top rope and drop kicked Cena and he dropped Seth as Roman speared Cena for the win.

Seth and Dean rolled into the ring too celebrate with us as Ryback then made his way out to the top of the ramp. We put our fists in before we left via the crowd.

…

Once we were out the back I punched Seth in the arm hard

'What the hell?' He asked angrily as Dean and Roman looked on confused

'Don't ever hesitated about tagging me in again Seth! I am just as capable as your three' I shouted angrily as Dean pulled me back against his chest in calm me

'Ok' Seth said holding up his hands in defence

…


	50. Chapter 50

**03-05-13 – SMACKDOWN**

I was woken by my phone ringing

'I am getting sick of these wake up calls' I muttered as I answered the phone

'Dean is going one on one against Kane tonight' Vickie said on the other side of the phone before she hung up.

I groaned and swung my feet around to the side of the bed finally noticing the rest of the team were watching me

'You're facing Kane' I told Dean as I made my way to the bathroom to wake up.

….

I was recording as the boys beat up Daniel Bryan but I kept them out of view until they were done.

'Don't it just break your heart when your champ becomes the chump?' Dean said his hair over his forehead

'Or when the so-called Phenom isn't so phenomenal?' Seth added, they were all sweaty from the their attack

'We broke John Cena, We broke The Undertaker, and we're going to break the dead man's little brother next' Roman said

'Kane, you are so misguided, you think justice is taking vengeance for your family? That's just vengeful pride, that's just your head messing with you. Justice is what we dispense every day. Justice is putting a raging monster down, that's you' I said

'You're foaming at the mouth man' Dean added

'Justice is in escapable, you can do all the running and all the hiding you want, but sooner or later. It's going to catch up. Now Kane, we put your brother down. And you know what, it could have been a whole lot worse. You don't believe, you don't believe us? Well by the end of the night, you're going to believe' Seth continued

'And you're going to be believe in The Shield' Roman finished before I showed Daniel laying on the ground beaten and the feet of us walking away.

'Wait a minute' I said laughing as I grabbed his tag team title belt and we walked off with it

…..

'Ready for this?' I asked as Dean was jumping from side to side as our match was next. He nodded smirking as I grinned back at him

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd with Roman holding the tag team title belt we stole from Daniel earlier on in the night. We climbed into the ring as we waited for Kane's music.

He stormed down to the ring looking angry.

'Aw we made him mad' I mocked as Roman swung the title in front of him laughing

Kane jumped into the ring and went on the attack but we all escaped quickly. Dean tried to attack him from behind but Kane hit him with a hard clothesline before dropkicking Roman to the floor who was trying to get in the ring.

Kane climbed out and went on the attack against Seth as I climbed to the top rope as he tossed Seth into the barricade and Roman over the announcer's table. I went to jump on him but he caught me and choke slammed me onto the concrete.

Dean looked on in shock as Kane climbed back into the ring as Dean looked around for us. I crawled over to Seth as he fell back into the ringside floor as Kane was dominating Dean. I grabbed onto Seth's hand as we laid there in pain trying to find the strength to get up.

I helped Seth up as we moved over to Roman as he stirred from behind the announce table. We got up and stood on the outside as Dean was now in control of Kane in the middle of the ring.

'Come on Dean' I shouted as Dean attacked Kane in the corner, continuing the attack on the knee.

'How's it taste Kane?' Seth shouted as Dean continued to dissect his knee by wrapping it around the steel pole.

Kane threw Dean from the top rope and was building some momentum.

'Get out of there!' Seth shouted as Kane went for a pin but Dean kicked out. Kane climbed to the top rope

'He's going up!' I shouted to Dean but it was too late. Kane took Dean out

'Get up' Seth shouted and Kane choke slammed Dean.

He signalled for the tomb stone but Seth jumped onto the apron to provide a distraction only to get a boot to the face. Dean knocked Kane out of the ring but he landed on his feet and pulled Dean out with him bouncing his face off the announcer's table. Roman moved over to attack Kane but Kane countered by throwing Roman into the steel steps. He turned his attention to me and was stalking me around the ring before being forced to roll back in the ring to break the ref's count.

Dean took advantage of the distraction and performed a massive DDT onto Kane and pinned him for the win. Dean rolled out to us as Kane sat up and motioned for us to go back into the ring.

Seth, Dean and Roman all jumped in only to be taken out by Kane but I grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and as the boys had him distracted I hit him in the back with the chair allowing the boys to get the upper hand on Kane and we finally got him to his knees as they went for a triple power bomb clothesline but Roman got a kick to the face. Kane went to choke slam Dean and Seth but Roman speared him. They put him on Roman's shoulders again as I climbed to the top rope and we triple power bomb clotheslined him.

I rolled from the ring and grabbed the tag team title belts and Dean and Seth held them up as we put our fists in over the top of a laid out Kane.

…

'Vickie' I said storming into her office where her and Brad were talking

'Kaylee, have you finally come to your sense and decided to join me?' Brad asked but I stepped forward scaring him off and I turned to Vickie

'I won the divas battle royal, I am the no.1 contender, when do I get my title match?' I demanded.

'AJ and Kaitlyn have a match at Extreme Rules, you get to verse the winner' she said trying not to stutter

'I want in that match' I growled out

'I can't do that Kaylee' Vickie said

'I will be in that match' I vowed before storming out of the office

….


	51. Chapter 51

**06-05-13 – RAW**

'WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS' Roman shouted as Dean and I fell out of bed surprised and Roman and Seth laughed.

'We need to prepare for tonight' Seth said

'Why? We are only versing Kofi and the Usos' I muttered sleepy getting comfortable on the floor with my pillow and blankets.

'She has a point' Roman said sitting on the bed next to me.

'But you guys still need to get up' Seth argued at tossed a pillow at Dean and myself.

….

I sat up against the lounge and rested my head on Roman's knee as we watched the start of RAW as they showed a recap of our attack on Daniel and then our match against Kane.

'Still undefeated' I said grinning as Daniel came onto screen with Josh

'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Daniel Bryan' Josh introduced

'Daniel, last week on Smackdown, you were brutally attacked by The Shield. How are you physically?' Josh asked

'Oh, I'm real good. Well not good exactly but I'm fine. You see, The Shield, they like to throw around the word Justice. A word they used to justify attacking people four on one, you know what, no one's buying it ok? And I'm going to prove that it takes more than The Shield ambush to keep me down and that's why tonight, I am challenging the Ryback to a rematch from SMACKDOWN. And I'm going to prove to…' Daniel said but trailed off when Ryback appeared

'After what The Shield did to you last Friday, you're in no condition for a rematch. For your own sake, my answer to your challenge is a word you're very familiar with 'no'. Besides, even if you were healthy, I would destroy you again because you're half the man I am' Ryback taunted Daniel before being turned around and Kane got in his face.

'What about me Ryback, huh? Do you think that I'm half the man that you are?' Kane asked angrily

'You're not the monster you used to be. Everybody's knows there's only one real monster left in the WWE, Ryback Rules.

…

'Alright boys, these guys are a completely different style to who we have faced in the past. I am not doubting we will win, but just be aware it will be a different type of match' I explained as they stretched and put on their gear.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and I made our way down one way while Dean and Seth made their way down the other side. We jumped into the ring as they showed the footage of us destroying Daniel and Kane last week. I leant against the ring post as they stood in the middle of the ring smirking.

I moved to the outside as the Usos and Kofi made their way down to the ring. Dean and Jay Uso started the match as Dean trapped him in the corner and attacked him.

'The question on everyone's mind is who can stop them?' I heard Cole ask as I went over and sat on the announcers table facing Cole

'No one can my dear Cole' I said grinning

'I agree with you Kaylee, there is no doubt in my mind that this team, this faction will go down in history as one of, if not the best, of all time' JBL commented as I cocked my head to the side with a grin

'Well, let me just tell you about what I've been thinking about this team' King said as I looked over at the ring to see them isolating Jay Uso and then I turned back to the King

'Be careful King' Cole muttered

'If that day ever comes, if you know, if they do ever somehow suffer that first loss, it could be like who knows like a domino effect. I mean man they could just start falling one by one, left and right' King explained watching as Roman was now in control of Jay.

'King, let me tell you something. Justice does not lose. The Shield may lose a match one day… in the future. But Justice, will always win. Always' I stated as I left the announcers table and went back to my corner as they continued to isolate Uso.

Seth was now in the ring continuing the attack on Jay and Seth cheap shot Jimmy Uso on the apron. Seth was trash talking Jay before he was dropped on his back. Jay managed to tag in Kofi while Seth tagged in Dean and the fast past action of Kofi was dominating Dean in the ring.

Dean ducked and countered by Kofi knocked Roman off the apron and then attack Dean once more gaining momentum.

I helped up Roman as Dean ducked out of the first attack but got caught with a knee instead. Seth tried to jump up and help but got kicked in the head as Kofi cross body Dean and went for a pin but Roman interrupted the count.

He took out one Uso but the other knocked him out of the ring only to have Roman drag him out as well. I helped Seth up on the other side of the ring and saw Kofi climbing the top rope. The ref was distracted by Roman trying to get back into the ring so I jumped up and pushed Kofi off the top rope allowing Dean to pin Kofi.

I climbed into the ring and jumped on them in celebration as they high fived and we all put our fists in. The ref had the United States Title in his hang waiting to give it to Kofi when I noticed Dean eyeing it off. I elbowed him gaining his attention and nodded smirking and he nodded back before we left through the crowd.

…..

I watched as The Bella Twins and AJ Lee went up against Kaitlyn and the Funkadactyls.

'I'll be back guys' I said as I left the skybox and made my way down to ringside and sat on the barricade and watched as Kaitlyn won the match by pinning AJ Lee as she was celebrating I rolled into the ring and spun her around and DDT'd her hard into the mat knocking her unconscious. The Funkadactyls tried to get involved but I clotheslined both of them and then I pulled up AJ Lee and power bombed her as well. I picked up the diva's championship and held it up standing between the four unconscious divas. The crowd booed loudly as I placed the title back on Kaitlyn's waist and left through the crowd.

'I guess you made your statement known' Seth said laughing as I sat on the arm chair next to him.

'That title will be mine' I vowed

….

'It's time to make them pay for saying that stuff about us' I said as we watched Kane and Ryback start their match.

Ryback is in control Kane is getting to his feet in the corner. Ryback charges but Kane gets a boot up to block. Kane attempts a choke slam but Ryback is able to break free. Kane is unfazed and hits a DDT. Cover, but Ryback kicks out. Kane whips Ryback into the corner and hits a splash. Ryback responds with a spine buster in the middle of the ring. Ryback calls for the finish.

Kane counters Shell Shock with a suplex and goes for the cover. Ryback kicks out. Kane climbs up to the top rope and looks for the lariat. Ryback gets up to block until Kane pushes him back into the ring. Ryback runs into the ropes to knock Kane back down. Ryback has Kane in the corner and lifts him up for Shell Shock. Ryback brings him to the middle of the ring and hits his finisher and pins him for the win.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

As we made our way down to the ring Daniel came running out but Ryback took one look at us and left the ring leaving Daniel and a fallen Kane. We climbed the barricade as Cena's music came on and he ran into the ring.

We surrounded the ring as Ryback came jumping back in with a steel chair. I pulled Seth and Dean of the apron to avoid getting hit by the chair as Roman was being set up by the AA by Cena. Ryback however hit Cena in the stomach as I pulled Roman from the ring confused.

We left through the crowd surprised and confused.

…..


	52. Chapter 52

**10-05-13 – SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I were having some lunch waiting for Roman and Seth to return when my phone rang

'Hello' I answered

'Kaylee, AJ Lee and Kaitlyn have both demanded to have one on one matches with you tonight' Vickie said into the phone

'Ok, I accept both' I said

'Both matches tonight?' She asked uncertain

'Yep but when I win both matches I want to be made a part of the diva's championship match' I argued and Vickie was silent

'Ok Kaylee, you win both your matches tonight and I will put you in the Extreme Rules Match. Also Dean has a one on one match against Daniel Bryan tonight' she agreed and then hung up

'You got a match against Daniel Bryan' I told Dean as Roman and Seth walked in

'And if I heard correctly you have 2 matches tonight?' Dean asked as the others looked at me confused

'Yep, one against AJ Lee, the other against Kaitlyn and if I win both matches I get put in diva's championship match at Extreme Rules.' I explained grinning as we left the hotel and made our way to the arena.

…

'Ready for this' Dean asked as I prepared for the first match of the night against AJ Lee.

'Born Ready' I said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring with the boys behind me as AJ Lee was in the ring already with Dolph and Big E on the outside. I smirked as I climbed into the ring to see AJ glaring at me.

The ref rung the bell and AJ came running at me but I ducked and she hit the corner seething. I waved mockingly to her as she ran back at me and I clotheslined her. She got up and slapped me hard in the face as I turned back to her grinning

'Do it again' I said as she slapped me again and I cracked my neck and grinned psychotically at her. I elbowed her hard knocking her down to one knee and she speared me into the corner and started hitting me with lefts and rights. The ref pulled her away from me and I dodged her next attack and pulled her in for a quick DDT.

I went for a pin but she kicked out at the count of 2. I stood up and started stomping at her until Dolph stood up on the apron to complain. Seth went around and pulled him off but as the ref was distracted Big E tried to attack me from behind but I turned around just in time to see Roman and Dean take him out.

I pulled AJ up for a power bomb and then climbed to the top rope for a moon sault before pinning her for the win.

I rolled out quickly as Dolph and Big E climbed into the ring to check on AJ as I laughed. Seth and Dean picked me up

'One down, one to go' I said holding up 1 finger as we left through the crowd.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Time for your match Dean' I said as we made our way down to the ring Seth and Roman on one side and Dean and I on the other. We climbed into the ring as Daniel made his way down to the ring with Kane beside him. I patted Dean on the back in encouragement as they ran into the ring and we got out. I smirked as Daniel was glaring at us.

The ref managed to get Kane out of the ring as Dean got in he got knocked out by a flying knee.

'Kaylee, can I get a moment of your time?' Cole asked as I turned around to face the announcers.

I nodded to Roman and Seth who remained watching the match as I went and sat on the announcers table in front of Cole

'Yes?' I asked tapping my knee

'Why have you suddenly decided to go after the diva's champion?' Cole asked

'The Shield, is all about Justice Josh, it is an injustice that those diva's think they deserve that championship. It's an injustice that Kane and Daniel still hold those tag team titles and it is an injustice that Kofi holds the United States championship. We are here to rectify that injustice and we will' I promised before jumping off the announcers table and walking up beside Roman as Daniel was still in control

'Come on Dean' I shouted hitting the mat.

'He just can't get any momentum' I muttered as Dean rolled out of the ring only to have Daniel fly between the ropes and crash into him. We stood staring at Kane as Daniel and Dean got back into the ring.

Dean managed to grab the upper hand and was now in control of Daniel. Dean went for a pin but Daniel kicked out. Dean went back to putting pressure on his neck and shoulder area but Daniel tried to fight back only to receive a knee to the gut by Dean.

Dean drop kicked him and went for another pin but he kicked out. Dean went back to putting pressure on the neck and shoulder area as the crowd tried to cheer Daniel on. Daniel managed to break the hold and Dean tried to run a shoulder into him but Daniel moved and Dean went shoulder first into the post.

'Dean' I shouted out concerned as he was writhing in pain.

Daniel ran full pace at Dean and kicked him in the face, his eye almost instantly swelling up. Daniel trapped Dean upside down in the corner and drop kicked his gut and went for a pin as Dean fell to the mat but Dean kicked out.

Seth was on his knees on the outside as Roman was running a hand through his hair. I placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

'Don't worry' I said more to myself then him

Dean went for a backslide pin but Daniel managed to kick out and got a knee to the face from Daniel.

I hit the mat as Daniel climbed to the top rope. Kane came around to make sure we didn't get involved and Daniel dropkicked Dean to the mat. I grabbed my hair stressed as Daniel went for another pin but Dean kicked out. Roman and Seth were pacing on the outside of the ring while I leant up against the ring looking at Dean concerned

'Come on Dean' I whispered as he held onto his head

Dean countered and went for a pin but Daniel kicked out. He was getting frustrated as he looked over at me.

'Stay calm' I said to him and hit the mat and stood up stalking Daniel and went on the attack once more with knees to the face.

Daniel countered with the 'No' lock.

'Get the ref' I said to Seth

'Get Kane' I said to Roman.

Seth had the ref distracted as Kane and Roman were fighting on the outside and I climbed to the top rope and dropped an elbow on Daniel before rolling out of the ring. Seth and Roman were attacking Kane as Kofi now came running down to the ring and attacked Dean causing a DQ with Dean winning the match.

I jumped into the ring and pulled Kofi off Dean but Daniel pulled me back and clotheslined me and then threw me out of the ring. Dean and Seth were tossed from the ring as well and I helped Dean up as Seth and I pulled him away from the others and left through the crowd.

….

'Here' I said sitting down next to Dean and placing an ice pack on his swollen eye.

'Thanks' He muttered hissing at the pain

'Baby' I mocked and he poked me in the side.

'You ready for your next match?' Seth asked as I stood up

'Yeah, Dean, is there any point in asking you to stay back here?' I asked already knowing the answer

'Nope' He said standing up and cracking his neck

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring for the third time tonight as Kaitlyn was in the ring waiting for me. Dean was still holding the ice pack to his eye as I climbed into the ring and they waited on the outside.

'Now if Kaylee wins this match, she gets put in the diva's championship match at Extreme Rules Pay-Per View' Cole commented from the announcers table as the bell rung and we locked up in the middle of the ring.

I pulled her in for a head lock but she pushed me off and I bounced of the ropes to clothesline her but she ducked and went to flip me but I rolled through and stood up in the corner of the ring, both staring at each other smirking.

We locked up once more and this time I was pulled into a head lock. I managed to break it by elbowing her in the guts and clotheslining her. I jumped on her and hit her with hard left and right elbows until the ref pulled me off her. I pulled her up and into a DDT. I went for a pin but she kicked out at 2.

I went to whip her into the corner but she countered and I was thrown back into the corner and tried to block the hits and kicks from Kaitlyn. The ref pulled her off me and I took this opportunity to elbow her face. I speared her to the ground and climbed to the top rope and moon sault her and pinned her for the win.

I was picked up by Roman in a huge hug as he put me on his shoulders

'New diva's champion' Seth and Dean shouted as they pointed at me and gave me a hug each once I was back on the ground and we left through the crowd

…


	53. Chapter 53

**13-05-13 – RAW**

Roman woke up to me sitting in my bed deep in thought

'What's wrong girl?' He asked, his voice husky from being tired

'We need to have a meeting. Now' I stated and went into the adjoining room to find Seth awake eating breakfast and Dean was still asleep

'Kay, what you doing awake?' Seth asked confused as Roman walked into the room

'She wants a meeting' Roman explained as I went over to Dean's bed and flipped him off

'What?' He moaned sleepily from the floor

'Meeting Dean' I said and he sat up confused

'Kaylee, what you doing awake?' He asked confused and sat up on the bed.

'Alright boys, I am getting sick of everyone saying that when we have our first loss we will crumble' I said as I paced the hotel room as Roman and Seth at the table in the room and Dean sat on the bed.

'When?' Seth asked confused and slightly cocky

'Don't be a fool Seth, we will lose a match eventually, but it doesn't matter if The Shield loses a match as long as Justice wins in the end. So tonight we have an elimination match against Cena, Team Hello No and Kaitlyn. We are going to lose this match' I stated pausing as the boys looked at me shocked and Seth went to object but I held up my hand silencing

'But it is going to be on our terms, we are going to eliminate 3 of our opponents and when it is just one left, no matter how many of us are left we will all attack them. It will course a DQ losing us the match but Justice will win in the end and then we can show everyone that a loss to The Shield means nothing to us as long as Justice wins'' I explained and everyone nodded agreeing

'Good, so we have our plan tonight' Dean finished up as I nodded

My phone then started ringing

'Hello?' I said

'Dean is in a match at Extreme Rules against Kofi for the US Championship and Roman and Seth are in a match against Team Hell No for the tag team titles.' Vickie stated

'Good, and what about our agreement Vickie?' I asked dangerously so she knew not to screw with me

'Yeah, I have made that match as well' Vickie said before hanging up and I grinned

'What is it?' Roman asked

'Dean, you are in a US championship match against Kofi at Extreme Rules and Seth and you are against Team Hell No for their titles at Extreme Rules' I stated as Dean tackled me to the ground and Roman and Seth soon piled on in celebration

….

'Dean' I said walking over to him in our skybox as we all got ready for our match that was next

'What's up?' He asked and I placed a hand on his cheek my thumb gently grazing his black eye

'How is it?' I asked softly as Dean smiled at me

'I'm fine Kaylee… I promise' He whispered back and we hugged before Seth and Roman returned from getting changed.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Attention WWE universe, as you all saw last week I defeated the no.1 contender AJ Lee and the Diva's Champion Kaitlyn in one on one competition and as a result I have joined The Divas Championship Match at Extreme Rules' I said as we made our way down to the ring with Team Hell No, Cena and Kaitlyn waiting in the ring for us.

'Oh and girls, in tradition to the Extreme Rules Pay-Per View, our match will be a steel cage match' I said laughing

The moment we jumped the barricade Team Hell No went on the attack against Seth and Dean and Cena and Roman started to fight as I jumped into the ring and Kaitlyn speared me to the ground and was pounding me with hard fists to the face until I flipped us over so I was on top and I was elbowing her in the face. I heard the bell in the distance and was aware of the ref pulling me off her as the match had started.

I stood up and let her stand up as we stared at each other. We locked up in the middle of the ring. She threw me into the corner and was kicking and kneeing my midsection until the ref pulled her off me. She grabbed me and DDT'd me to the mat and went for a pin but I kicked out at 1. She pulled me up and threw me into the ropes and went to pick me up for a slam but I countered with a head scissor take down.

'Come on Kay!' I heard Seth shout from our corner as I flipped up and pulled Kaitlyn up and DDT'd her to the mat and climbed the ropes to moon sault her but she pulled up her knees at the last minute I cried out in pain as I rolled off her holding my ribs. I saw her crawling to her corner to make a tag but I recovered quickly and pulled her away from her corner and threw her into the corner and hit her with hard elbows to the face and then stepped back and as she went to come out of the corner I kicked her hard in the side of the head knocking her out and I pinned her so she was eliminated.

The ref made sure she was ok and she rolled from the ring as Kane came into the ring. We stood face to face as I glared at him before Dean tagged himself in and I got out of the ring.

They locked up in the middle of the ring and Kane went on the attack against Dean's arm and then knocked him down to the mat

'It's like they expect to win every time they step into the ring' I heard The King say from the announcers table and I grinned at Roman who heard it too

Dean was being manhandled by Kane before he tagged in Daniel who went on the attack with kicks to Dean.

'Come on!' I shouted as Daniel's submission turned into a pin but Dean kicked out. He managed to get some distance by kicking Daniel in the head and made a tag to Seth.

Daniel tripped Seth and got him in a head lock as he tagged in Cena who went on the attack against Seth. He performed a running bull dog and went for a pin but Seth kicked out.

Cena picked up Seth and threw him into the ropes nearest to me which allowed me to get a blind tag. I climbed the top rope as Cena slammed Seth and as he turned around realising what had happened I drop kicked him to the ground. I jumped on him and was hitting him with hard elbows until he over powered me by pushing me off him. Daniel then tagged himself in and clotheslined me. He quickly put me in the 'No' lock. The ref was trying to stop Dean from getting into the ring and I quickly bit down on Daniel's hand hard making him break the lock. I rolled to my corner quickly and tagged in Dean.

I rolled out of the ring rolling my shoulder trying to stretch it out.

'You ok?' Roman asked from the corner and I nodded and jumped back onto the apron as Daniel had Dean in the surfboard submission. Seth was going crazy on the outside of the apron as Kane tagged in and kicked Dean hard in the face.

Kane went for a pin but Dean kicked out at the count of 2. Kane tagged in Daniel who continued the attack but Dean was smart enough to run Daniel into our corner and Seth tagged himself in.

Seth had the ref distracted as Roman continued the assault on Daniel and has Kane tried to interfere I mocked Cena by waving in front of my face like he does and elbowing Daniel in the back of the head.

Seth tagged in Roman and slammed Daniels head into the mat before clotheslining him. The crowd started cheering as Roman had Daniel in a headlock but as Daniel bounced off the ropes Roman punched him hard in the face. Roman went for a pin but Daniel kicked out.

Roman tagged Dean, who then quickly tagged in Seth, Dean clotheslined Daniel against the ropes and Seth following up with a dropkick to Daniel and went for a pin but Daniel kicked out.

Seth turned around to taunt Kane and Cena before putting Daniel in a headlock so he could see his partners but couldn't reach them. Daniel started to fight back but Seth countered with a hard fist to the back of the head.

Seth tagged in Dean who continued the assault on Daniel. I paced the apron with a sick grin on my face as the crowd started to chant 'Daniel Bryan'. Daniel countered with a massive knee to Dean's midsection allowing him to tag in Kane.

Kane, being the fresh man, dominated Dean for a few moments before coming over and taking out Roman and Seth but I ducked his attack and continued to watch as he went for a pin against Dean but I jumped in and broke up the 3 count. Kane turned to me and grabbed me by the throat and choke slammed me and I rolled from the ring as he climbed to the top rope and clotheslines Dean before grabbing him by the throat, Seth got involved but both men were pushed over the top rope. I stood up as Kane took out Roman who was trying to get involved as well. I walked around to help up Dean and Seth as Roman came over to us as well.

'Don't worry guys, just remember our plan' I whispered as Kane rolled out of the ring and threw Dean into the barricade and Seth into the steel pole. He turned to me but quickly upper cut Roman who tried to attack him. He bounced Roman's head off the announcer's table as I climbed to the top rope and went to clothesline Kane but Kane caught me in mid-air and was now carrying me around like a rag doll as the ref yelled at Kane to get it back in the ring.

The ref came down and told the ring announcer that Kane was eliminated and as a result he threw me into the steel steps. I laid in a pile of steel steps as Kane was forced to leave the ring. I saw Cena come and pick up Dean and bring him into the ring to continue the match as Seth and Roman looked over at me concerned. I sat up slowly and motioned for them to get back on the apron for Dean. I held my shoulder that went first into the steel steps and I jumped back onto the apron.

Dean tagged in Roman who hit Cena with a superman punch and went for the pin but Cena kicked out. Roman continued the assault in disbelief as Dean placed a hand on my shoulder

'You ok?' He asked as he motioned to my shoulder

'I'm fine, I promise' I said back as Cena countered with a suplex but Roman tagged in Seth who quickly climbed to the top rope and drop kicked Cena and went for another pin but he kicked out. Seth was fuming as he went for another pin but Cena kicked out

'Seth!' I shouted

'Calm down' I said as he looked over to me.

Seth jumped on Cena's back and went for a sleeper hold but Cena showed his power by standing up with Seth on his back and eventually made the tag to Daniel who took out Seth with a clothesline before dropkicking Roman and Dean off the apron.

Daniel used his quickness to dominate Seth as he flew through the ropes into Roman and Dean as they were standing up and then ducked my clothesline and I hit the barricade as he took out Seth with an elbow and then a missile dropkick to Seth who narrowly kicks out of the pin attempt.

We made our way back to the corner as Seth fought off the 'No' Lock and Dean blind tagged in himself in but Daniel saw it and took out Dean only to be dropkicked in the face from Seth. Dean then performed a modified DDT which he calls Dirty Deeds and pinned Daniel for the elimination.

Cena crawled back into the ring now realising he was on his own. Dean came over to our corner

'We can win the match' Dean stated but I shook my head

'Continue the match until I give the signal, this isn't about The Shield guys' I stated and they nodded

Cena ran at us and took out Roman and Seth with punches and then used his speed and strength to slam Dean to the mat. I climbed to the top rope but Cena saw me and ran and pushed me off and I landed face first into the announcer's table. I laid motionless on the ground as I heard the crowd cheer when he pinned Seth and then the announcement that Roman was disqualified. I sat up holding my shoulder as Dean went for a pin but Cena kicked out.

Dean went insane and was slapping Cena in the face and kicking him to the ground until Cena countered with the STF. I rolled into the ring and hit Cena in the back of the head to break the submission as Cena turned to me and AA me to the mat. He went for a pin but Dean broke the count. I rolled into a corner as Cena and Dean went punch for punch. I stood up slowly as Cena hit the five-knuckle shuffle on Dean and then turned to me and clotheslined me out of the ring as he AA Dean and pinned him for the elimination.

I rolled back into the ring as the crowd cheered knowing it was only me and Cena left. Cena looked at me with a grin on his face but it soon disappeared as I grinned at him and cocked my head to the side.

Immediately Cena was attacked from behind by Roman, Dean and Seth causing the DQ but I climbed to the top rope as Cena was placed on Roman's shoulders and we triple power bomb clotheslined him as our music started to play.

'Well Cena won the battle but he lost the war' I heard JBL say on the outside of the ring and I held my fist in as the others joined.

…


	54. Chapter 54

**17-05-13 – Smackdown**

We sat up in our skybox as Miz TV started off Smackdown. Dean and I sat on the lounge as Seth and Roman got ready for their match against The Usos.

'Alright boys, this is our last night to make a statement to our opponents, so let's go down to the ring and do what we do best' I said grinning as our music started to play

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd Seth and me together and Dean and Roman together and jumped over the barricade as The Usos music came on. Seth and Roman waiting in the ring as The Usos made their entrance and Dean and I stood on the outside watching.

Jay and Seth started the match as The Usos used quick tags to keep Seth down early on in the match

'They seem to have learnt from us' I muttered to Dean who nodded

Jimmy Uso pushed Seth into the ropes allowing Roman to get a blind tag as Jimmy went for a kick but Seth held onto the ropes. Dean and I stood outside, our arms crossed watching.

Roman shows his strength with a massive clotheslines to Jimmy as he continued the assault on a grounded Jimmy. Dean walked over to make sure Seth was alright as I watched the ref pull Roman away from the corner.

Jimmy took this opening to attack Roman with every punch in him and managed to slam him into the opposite corner and rammed his head into the bottom corner buckle. I saw Dean wince from beside me as Seth was pacing the apron.

'Come on Roman' I shouted out as Seth went to interfere but Jay cut him off by taking him out of the ring. Jimmy kicked Roman in the mid-section but Roman ducked under the next one and countered with a spear to win the match. Seth, Dean and I climbed back into the ring to celebrate as Dean and I held up Roman and Seth's hands in victory.

Dean and I shared a look before stomping a downed Jimmy Uso as Seth and Roman soon joined in. Kofi soon ran down to the ring and attacked Dean but Roman and I pulled him off Dean and threw him out of the ring as Seth continued the assault on Jimmy Uso. They pulled up Jimmy and I was about to climb to the top rope when I saw Kofi come back in with a steel chair. I pushed Seth and Dean out of the way and got as chair to my back as Roman picked me up quickly and we rolled out of the ring.

Kofi was begging us to get back into the ring but Roman pulled Dean and me over the barricade grinning as we left out the back.

…..

'You ok?' Seth asked passing me an ice pack once we were back out in the skybox

'I'm good, he hits like a 3 year old' I joked wincing in pain a bit.

We continued to watch Smackdown until Kaitlyn came out for her match against Aksana. I stood up and walked to the top of the crowd as the camera and spot light showed me watching with my arms crossed over my chest.

They lock up, and Kaitlyn takes her down with a waist lock. Kaitlyn hits a snap suplex for a one count. Kaitlyn wrenches the arm, but Aksana comes back with some forearms. Aksana sends her into the ropes, but Kaitlyn takes her down with a shoulder block. Kaitlyn goes for a reverse DDT, but Aksana backs her to the corner. Aksana hits a short-arm clothesline. Aksana catapults her into the ropes, and Kaitlyn falls back on Aksana's knees. Aksana digs her knees into Kaitlyn's back and poses for the crowd. Aksana applies a chin lock, but Kaitlyn fights up. Aksana takes her down and chokes her on the ropes. Aksana hits a Russian Leg Sweep before crawling around the ring and kicking her in the face for a near fall. She covers again for the same results. Aksana applies a chin lock, but Kaitlyn fights up. Kaitlyn hits the ropes, but Aksana big boots her and clubs away at her. Aksana taunts the crowd before applying a torture rack. Kaitlyn gets out and hits a Spear for the win.

She looks up at me and holds up her belt as I applaud her mockingly.

…


	55. Chapter 55

**19-05-13 EXTREME RULES**

'Alright guys, tonight is the night that we win gold' I said as we all were stretching in our skybox at the start of Extreme Rules.

'Dean you're up first, then Roman and Seth and then me' I continued as I bounced from side to side stretching my shoulder. Roman handed me my vest as I put it over my tank top and we watched Sheamuses interview out of the back knowing Dean's match was up after it we stepped out of the skybox and waiting in the darkness until our music played

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Ready for this?' I asked Dean as they played a video of us destroying Cena last week on RAW.

'Oh yeah' Dean said throwing a few punches in the air as we saw Kofi waiting in the ring for us.

We all started to move down to the ring but Dean high fived us and we turned around and walked back up to the skybox as Dean went down to the ring.

I sat on the lounge in between Seth and Roman as we watched the match start.

Kofi and Dean traded moves in the ring until Dean knocked down Kofi and Kofi went for trouble in paradise but Dean ducked. He gave Kofi an 'are you serious look?' before Kofi went on the attack with kicks to the mid-section.

Dean was trapped in the corner as Kofi punched him in the face but when Kofi was forced to step back Dean countered with a kick to the face and then clotheslined Kofi to the mat.

'Come on Dean' I muttered as he was in control of Kofi and went for a pin but Kofi kicked out.

Dean continued the assault on Kofi using the ropes as a weapon and then dropkicking him to the mat. He went for another pin but Kofi kicked out.

Dean started the trash talk as Kofi started to gain some momentum but Dean countered with a submission move. Kofi tried to break the hold but Dean rammed him shoulder first into the turn buckle.

Kofi got in a few hard chops to the chest and a dropkick. He was now in control of Dean and went for trouble in paradise as Dean moved out of the way not once but twice but was caught with a massive DDT that almost lost him the match but Dean kicked out at the count of 2 and a half

Kofi climbed to the top rope but Dean countered with a massive top rope suplex. Both men were in pain as Dean went for a cover but Kofi kicked out at 2. A close up on Dean's face showed him smirk and say 'Alright'.

Dean pulled him up and shoved him into the corner but Kofi moved out of the way and Dean ran into a knee from Kofi. Kofi used the ropes to perform cross body and went for a pin but Dean kicked out at the last moment.

I was up and pacing the skybox now as Seth and Roman were leaning forward in their seats.

Kofi tried to flip Dean over the top rope but Dean held on unknown to Kofi and rammed a shoulder into Kofi's mid-section but Kofi hit Dean with trouble in paradise which knocked Dean down to the floor outside the ring. Kofi got outside and tried to get a knocked out Dean back into the ring.

'I would have just left him there for a count out' Seth added and Roman and I agreed not sure why Kofi was trying to move Dean.

Kofi rolled him back into the ring and went for a pin but Dean grabbed onto the ropes to break the count. Dean quickly rolled up Kofi for a pin attempt but Kofi kicked out and kicked Dean in the head once more. Kofi went for trouble in paradise once more but Dean ducked and Kofi hit the ropes hard.

'Come on!' I shouted from the skybox

Dean pulled Kofi up for a modified DDT also known as Dirty Deeds and I knew he had the win. I didn't even bother waiting for the count I bolted out of the skybox and down through the crowd as Dean was handed the belt I jumped the barricade and slid into the ring and jumped on Dean as he hugged me and picked me up. We were soon tackled by Seth and Roman as Roman picked up Dean in a bear hug as Seth and I jumped on each other in celebration.

Dean held up the title as I held up his hand in victory.

'Get him up!' I shouted as Roman and Seth picked up Dean and put him on their shoulders.

'NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION!' I shouted as I pointed up at Dean.

Dean jumped into Roman's arms once more as we continued our celebration in the ring. We eventually left and went up to the skybox. Roman and Seth disappeared to go get some water and food for us before our match as Dean was pacing the room happily.

'Dean' I said and he turned to me only to have me jump on him and wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him deeply. He kissed me back passionately and I got off him smiling

'What about our agreement?' He asked still smiling

'I think your win deserved a reward' I said slyly as Seth and Roman came back in with arms full of food and water bottles.

…

I was walking through the back of the arena getting some more food and water since the 3 males ate all the food and saw AJ talking on the phone.

'Do you know what, baby, you're home and you're getting better and tonight at home, I can play nurse. Ok, so I'll talk to you later' AJ said as I saw Kaitlyn walk up to her.

'I talked to Vickie' Kaitlyn said interrupting AJ's call

'Yeah, so I spoke with Vickie and she was telling me about your sob story about how you're too distraught about Dolph's concussion to be in the triple threat match but you know what, I know you. And it seems to me that you are afraid that you can't win tonight in the steel cage match' Kaitlyn said grinning as I stood in the shadows and watched with a grin on my face.

'You know what, I thought that you would've appreciated having all this extra time to, you know, focus on your secret admirer. Quick question thought, do you think your secret admirer wants to stay a secret because they're ashamed to go out into public with you or…' AJ started to say but I stepped out of the shadows

'Hang on AJ, just because you want out of the match tonight because you're too scared doesn't mean the match is cancelled. It just means it will be Kaitlyn vs myself for the Diva's championship since we are the only diva's not scared of getting into a steel cage' I said taunting AJ as Kaitlyn stepped back warily

'I am not scared Kaylee' AJ said angrily as I smirked

'Then prove it' I said simply

'Fine!' She screamed at me as I grinned deviously

'And don't worry too much about Dolph AJ, at least with his concussion you're no longer the biggest headache in his life. Looney Tunes' Kaitlyn said laughing as I stepped back into the shadows knowing a fight was going to break out.

I left the 2 diva's fighting out the back as I went and got food.

…

We watched as Del Rio made Jack Swagger quit.

'Alright boys, you're up next' I said to Seth and Roman as they finished stretching for their match and Kane and Daniel made their way down to the ring.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Seth and Roman made their way down to the ring as Dean and I stayed out the back to watch the match. We sat down on the lounge next to each other as Seth and Roman got into the ring.

The match started and Roman and Kane and Seth and Daniel locked up in the middle of the ring. All four men are legal in this tornado match.

Both Shield members had their opponents trapped in the corner as they went on the attack.

'Come on guys' I said as Dean and I watched from the skybox

Kane countered Roman with a DDT as Seth was still in control of Daniel until Daniel hit Seth with a massive clothesline. Daniel put Seth in the surfboard submission as Kane stomped on Roman.

I tensed up and Dean placed a hand on my knee and I instantly grabbed onto his hand tightly.

'They will be ok' He whispered to me as we watched Kane kick Seth in the face and go for a pin but Seth kicked out as Roman went on the attack against Daniel.

Once Daniel was down Roman moved onto Kane and had him trapped in the corner as Seth and Kane double teamed Kane for a short moment before Seth moved over to Daniel and then Seth and Roman double teamed Daniel and went for a pin but Daniel kicked out.

Seth and Roman continued to double team Kane and Daniel. They lifted Daniel onto Roman's shoulders who was sitting on the top rope but Daniel countered and took Roman down from the top rope as Seth went on the attack against Kane.

Seth took out Daniel onto to be grabbed in the throat by Kane. Roman tried to get involved but Kane grabbed his throat as well and tossed them both from the ring.

I clenched my jaw and was bouncing my leg up and down wanting to be out there with them. I was suddenly aware of Dean's thumb rubbing the top of my hand and I relaxed instantly.

Daniel went flying out of the ring and into Seth and Roman and Kane and Daniel grabbed Roman and Seth and tossed both men back into the ring. Kane had Roman trapped with hard punches in one corner as Daniel had Seth trapped with hard kicks in the other corner.

Kane then lifted Roman for a sidewalk slam as Daniel hit the flying knee on Seth. Daniel power slammed Seth as Kane and Daniel went to the top rope.

'This doesn't look good' Dean said worried from beside me

Kane hit Seth with a clothesline as Daniel head butt Seth from the top rope straight after. Kane went for a pin and I squeezed Dean's hand tightly but Roman interrupted the count.

Daniel and Roman were now going punch for punch in the ring as Seth rolled out to recover.

Daniel quickly put Roman in the 'No' Lock as Kane was trying to making sure Seth didn't interfere but Seth dropped Kane neck first onto the top rope and jumped over the ropes to break up the 'No' lock.

Kane then quickly choke slammed Seth only to receive a spear from Roman.

'Come on boys!' I shouted standing up and pacing the room as Seth rolled from the ring after being choke slammed.

Roman stood up and checked on Seth before going after Daniel first and trapped him in the corner

'You're trying to break my arm. I'm going to break your face' Roman shouted in Daniel's face as Kane pulled Roman away and hit him in the face.

Roman countered the tomb stone and pushed Kane into Daniel and then tried to attack Kane but got caught by a hand to the throat. Suddenly Seth came out of nowhere and flying kneed Kane in the face and Roman speared Kane for the second time and went for the pin but Daniel interrupted the pin and went on the attack against a downed Roman.

Roman ducked under a knee and pulled Daniel up for a pin but Daniel tried to counter with the 'No' lock but Roman countered by cater bolting Daniel into, what he thought was the top rope, but Seth kneed Daniel in the head at the same time and Roman put him on his shoulder as Seth climbed to the top rope and kneed Daniel off Roman's shoulders and Roman got the pin while Seth dropkicked Kane to stop him interfering.

Dean and I bolted down to the ring as they held up their belts in victory I jumped on Roman's shoulders while Dean hugged Seth and then I jumped on Seth while Dean and Roman hugged.

Dean and I held up their hands in victory.

…

The steel cage started to lower down to the ring as my match with Kaitlyn and AJ was on and after giving Dean, Seth and Roman a hug, they left through the crowd to watch from the skybox. I stood in the middle of the ring as the cage lowered around me with a grin on my face.

I moved over to the cage and ran my hand along it smirking confidently as Kaitlyn and AJ made their way to the ring. Once we were all inside the ring, the ref on the outside closed the cage door and the ref on the inside of the ring signalled for the bell to be rung.

Both Kaitlyn and AJ came at me but I ducked and dodged both their attacks and clotheslined AJ to the mat hard before turning to Kaitlyn and trapping her in the corner of the ring with hard elbows to the face. I saw AJ from the corner of my eye try to run into me but I moved and she ran full bolt into Kaitlyn. As Kaitlyn fell to the mat I grabbed AJ by the head and threw her head first into the steel cage.

I ran a hand threw my hair smirking as I looked at both the other diva's on the ground. I moved over to Kaitlyn but she pulled me down, head first into the steel cage. She jumped on me and hit me with hard fists until AJ pulled her off me and went on the attack against Kaitlyn. I sat up in the corner of the ring and watched as AJ and Kaitlyn beat each other up until AJ went for a pin and I pulled her off Kaitlyn and DDT'd her hard to the mat.

I turned my attention to Kaitlyn and I climbed the top rope and elbowed her in the chest before going for a pin but Kaitlyn kicked out. I stood up and threw Kaitlyn into the steel cage before being knocked down from behind by AJ. She pulled me up and threw me into the corner of the ring and followed up with a clothesline and then a bulldog and went for a pin but I kicked out at the count of 2.

She pulled me up seething and threw me into the steel cage head first again and grabbed me by the hair and was almost grating my face against the steel cage which finally succeed in splitting me open.

She went for a pin again but Kaitlyn interrupted the count and went on the attack against AJ. I stood up using the ropes and wiped some of the blood out of my eyes and cocked my head to the side grinning madly. Both Kaitlyn and AJ stopped and stared at me with fear in their eyes and they both went to attack me but I grabbed their heads and slammed them together before throwing Kaitlyn into the ring post shoulder first and I turned to AJ and threw her over and over again into the steel cage until she was unconscious and bleeding. I went for a pin but Kaitlyn saved the match by pulling me off AJ.

I turned to Kaitlyn and we locked up in the middle of the ring as I quickly threw her into the ropes and speared her on the rebound. I went for a pin but she kicked out at the very last moment. I sat up and cracked my neck getting frustrated and wiped more blood away from my eyes as I climbed to the top rope and dropkicked Kaitlyn as she was standing up. I pulled her up and DDT'd her to the mat and covered her for the pin and won the match.

The ref held up my hand in victory as the steel cage was lifted from the ring and I was picked up in a massive sandwich hug by Dean, Seth and Roman.

'It's a dark day for the WWE now that The Shield all hold gold' The King said from the announcers table

'This is their yard now' JBL added as we all held up our respective titles and put our fists in together.

….


	56. Chapter 56

**20-05-13 – RAW**

I woke up to Dean, Seth and Roman jumping on me

'Whaaat' I cried as I sat up as Dean leant against the bed

'We wanted to celebrate with the new Diva's Champion' Roman aid sitting on Seth's bed with him.

'Couldn't it wait til a normal hour' I moaned laying down in bed, my head next to Dean's leg.

'Beside you guys are the new US Champion and Tag Team Champions' I added my head resting on Dean's knee now

'And it wouldn't have been possible without you' Seth said

'So we have put together a special breakfast/lunch for you' Roman continued

'Chocolate pancakes and a cheeseburger meal?!' I said sitting up straight excitedly as the finally saw the table in the hotel room.

I bolted over to the table wearing only my long shirt and in a few moments had scoffed down the meal.

'How do you eat so much Kay?' Seth asked but before I could answer my phone rang.

'Yep' I answered

'Okay' I said hanging up

'We got a four on four match tonight against Team Hell No, Kofi and Kaitlyn' I said to the boys and finished my cheeseburger before going to the shower

….

We sat up in the skybox and watched as Ryback demanded a rematch with Cena in an ambulance match.

'Ryback has gotten badass' I commented sitting on the ground in front of Dean, Seth and Roman

'Daniel is on the screen' Roman said as we looked at the TV to see Daniel pacing the locker room

'Are you ready?' Kane asked walking into the locker room

'You know, it finally hit me. I'm not the Tag Team Champions, You're not the Tag Team Champions, we are not the Tag Team Champions' Daniel said frustrated

'Yeah, The Shield are now the Tag Team Champions' I commented as Seth and Roman high fived

'Daniel, all this negativity is not productive' Kane said calmly

'Right, says the man who said 'Embrace the hate'' Daniel argued back

'I feel naked without the title' Daniel added upset

'Well, you're not wearing a shirt or pants' Kane joked

'Jokes? The Shield took us to the woodshed last night, how can you make jokes?' Daniel said angrily

'Because I'm confident and you should be too. We get a rematch with The Shield Daniel but if we want a chance at getting the titles back, you can't show any weakness. The Shield preys on vulnerability' Kane explained

'Weakness? Are you implying that I am the weak link of this team?' Daniel said defensively

'Look, we'll talk about this later, okay?' Kane tried to say

'No, we'll talk about this now. I am not the weak link of this team' Daniel argued

'You know, we have a match to get ready for' Kane tried to argue but Kofi then came into the locker room

'Guys, Guys, Come on' Kofi said stepping in between the 2 men.

'I'll see you guys out there' Daniel said before leaving the room.

'I'm getting some food' I said standing up and walking out through the back of the arena.

I was walking through an empty hallway when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Daniel Bryan standing there

'Oh hey there Daniel' I waved mockingly and he stepped towards me angrily

'Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you' I taunted

''And why not? The rest of The Shield isn't here to stop me?' Daniel argued

'But I am' A mysterious voice said from behind me and I turned around angrily

'Orton. Leave. Me. Alone' I growled out as I watched Randy eye off Daniel until he left and then turned his eyes to mine.

'Congratulations on winning the Diva's Championship Kaylee' He said almost kindly to me.

'Thanks, now leave me alone' I said before trying to walk off but Orton grabbed my wrist

'Let me go' I demanded

'I have been watching you get stronger and stronger each week Kaylee. You belong with someone just as strong. Me' He said softly before letting me go and walking away.

….

I stood outside the skybox door with some food and took a deep breathe.

'What took you so long?' Seth asked when I walked back into the room but Dean and Roman both hit him up the side of the head and I smiled throwing him a hamburger and then passing one to Roman and Dean as well

'Thank You Kaylee' they all chorused like school children.

I watched as AJ's body guard Big E won his match and it was time for her to go one on one with Layla. I left the skybox and made my presence known by coming out through the crowd and standing in the crowd with my title over my shoulder as AJ glared at me.

The match started as I watched with my arms crossed over my chest. Layla spared me a quick glance which was her downfall. AJ hit her with a massive clothesline and 2 neck breakers before going for a pin but Layla kicked out. Layla tried to fight back with some hits to the face but AJ countered with a elbow to the face. She looked over at me glaring and I waved mockingly at her.

AJ pointed at me and then skipped around Layla who suddenly attacked with hard kicks to AJ. I gasped jokingly and then laughed as Layla mocked AJ and kicked her in the face a few more times.

Layla continued the assault for a few more moments until AJ countered with Black Widow and won the match. I smirked and held up my title as AJ stared me down and I disappeared back into the skybox.

'Time for a message' I said grabbing my vest.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean and I walk down to the ring one way with our titles as Roman and Seth walked down the other way with their titles.

We walked into the ring holding up our titles smirking.

'Get me some microphones' I said walking over to the camera man on the outside of the ring and handed one each to the boys before walking back to the middle of the ring.

'Rollins' Seth said

'Reigns' Roman said

'And they are the WWE tag team champions' I added

'I am Dean Ambrose and I am the United States Champion and this is Kaylee Rose and she is the Diva's Champion' Dean said

'Last night, at Extreme Rules, The Shield brought power back to these titles' I said proudly

'You see, Kofi Kingston, Team Hell No, Kaitlyn, they didn't believe but they do now' I added seriously

'You know, who else didn't believe? The Rock. And we are the reason The Rock lost the WWE title at Wrestlemania. We broke him down so bad. He had to go and get surgery' Dean said

'The Undertaker didn't believe. And now the dead man is resting in peace. You'll never see him again' Seth added

'AJ Lee didn't believe and I made her taste her own blood' I added

'The Monster, Ryback, what we did to the monster Ryback, we broke him down so bad. We made him feel so helpless, so alone, so betrayed that he snapped, he went after John Cena' Dean continued

'And the real reason John Cena got carted off in an ambulance last night, well, that's for The Shield. The Shield did that' Dean finished

'All non-believers, all your heroes that you blindly worship one by one, they all go by the swift arm of justice' I said pacing the ring and Seth placed a hand on my shoulder before stepping forward

'You know, I've heard it said that justice is blind but after what we did last night, justice can see just fine and all of you can now see, you could see what a cohesive unit looks like. You can see the meaning of unbreakable right before you. You can see the future' Seth said before turning to us

'You know what the scary part is, boys? This is just the beginning' I vowed

'The ending that stays the same. You put them in front of us and we take them out. The hounds of justice run this yard. And we carry the colours to back it up' Roman said as we all held up our titles.

'The fire of justice is burning bright and we are the flames. Believe in The Shield' I said throwing my microphone out of the ring as the crowd booed

'You've got no choice but to believe now' Seth shouted without a microphone.

Kane and Daniel then made their way down to the ring and the moment they got into the ring we slid out of the ring. Kofi and Kaitlyn then made their way down to the ring and we gave our titles to the time keeper and climbed into the ring.

'Hey Kofi, your title looks good around Ambrose's waist. Take a look at a true champion' I taunted and as he went to attack me Dean hit him from behind and I climbed through the ropes and stood on our corner with Roman and Seth as the match started with Kofi and Dean.

Dean and Kofi locked up in the middle of the ring as Dean twisted Kofi's arm around his back and pulled hard. Kofi quickly reversed it but so did Dean until was hit in the head with an elbow from Kofi.

Kofi went for a pin but Dean pushed him off before the ref even started his count. Dean slapped Kofi in the face insultingly but Kofi rolled up Dean for a pin attempt but Dean kicked out at 1.

Dean went for a massive clothesline but Kofi ducked and pulled Dean in for a monkey flip into our corner. Dean countered another flip with a hard right hand to Kofi's face. Kofi tagged in Daniel who kneed Dean hard in the face.

And angry Daniel had Dean trapped in the corner while I paced the apron watching as Daniel dominated Dean. Daniel whipped Dean into the ropes near me and I blind tagged myself in and climbed to the top rope and head scissored Daniel into his corner.

I watched as Daniel glared at me from the ground before looking up at Kaitlyn who was begging to be tagged in. He tagged her in and I bounced from side to side waiting.

We locked up in the middle of the ring and I got the upper hand by throwing her into ropes and running into her knee first. She fell to the ground holding her head and I jumped on her and hit her with hard left and right hands before the ref pulled me off her. I waiting as she stood up and went to rebound of the ropes but Kane grabbed my hair and pulled me to the mat.

After this happen all hell broke those. Dean pulled Kane of the apron and went on the attack while Seth and Roman attacked Kofi and Daniel. I was pulled up by Kaitlyn who threw me into the corner and went to hit me shoulder first but I dodged and she hit the pole. I pulled her out and DDT her and then saw Kofi, Kane and Daniel had my team down on the outside I went rebounding from the ropes and flew over the top rope into them, allowing Seth, Roman and Dean to gain the upper hand and I slid back into the ring only to be speared by Kaitlyn. She went for a pin but I kicked out at the count of 2 and a half. She pulled me up and clotheslined me and went for another pin but was pulled off by Seth. Seth helped lift me up but we were suddenly clotheslined from behind by Daniel.

Daniel went to flying knee Seth in the face but I pushed him out of the way and got the knee instead. Kaitlyn went for a pin again but Dean broke up the count. He threw Daniel out of the ring and into Kane who was attacking Roman and then jumped over the top rope into them.

I pulled myself up and Kaitlyn and I looked around at the carnage before turning back to each other and I hit her with a massive clothesline. I climbed to the top rope and performed a moon sault and then pinned her for the win.

I didn't have much time to celebrate though as I was grabbed from behind by Kane who grabbed my throat to choke slam me but Roman speared him to the ground and I hit the mat as well.

'I'm sorry' Roman whispered as he helped me stand up as Seth came in and jumped on Roman handing him his title as Dean picked me up in a bear hug and handed me my title.

Roman and I high fived as Seth and Dean fisted and then Seth pulled me into a side hug lifting me up energetically as Dean and Roman fisted and with that we left the ring.

…


	57. Chapter 57

**24-05-13 – SMACKDOWN**

I woke up to see Seth sitting on his bed reading a book. I sat up stretching and cracking my back.

'What's the time?' I asked sleepily

'10am' Seth said not looking up from his book.

'What's wrong?' I asked him as I got out of bed and sat on his but he didn't reply

'Where is Dean and Roman?' I asked

'Orton' He said sighing and put his book down

'What happened?' I muttered annoyed

'I woke up to your phone ringing and so I answered it thinking it was Vickie, It was Randy' Seth explained as I laid back on his bed with a hand over my face

'I don't want to know what he said' I growled

'I told Dean and Roman and so they went to go try to find him' Seth explained placing a hand on mine.

I got up and slammed the bathroom door as I took a shower. About 15 minutes later I heard the hotel door slam shut and I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself as I walked out to see Dean pacing and Roman and Seth sitting on the beds.

'We couldn't find him' Dean growled out as I sat next to Roman, wearing only my towel.

'What did he say?' I asked

'That you will be his one day, even if he has to destroy The Shield and what you love to get you' Seth said dangerously calm.

I started laughing

'He is delusional' I said laughing.

'We need to stop getting so angry about this ok? He is not going to break us up, if anything he is making us stronger and he is definitely not going to get me' I said firmly as I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom to get changed

'You don't need to go in there to get changed Kay!' Seth called out jokingly

'Roman, hit him' I shouted back as I heard Seth groan in pain

'Thank you' I said opening to the door laughing.

'So did Vickie call today?' I asked

'Oh yeah, Dean has a rematch with Kofi for the United States Championship' Roman said as we grabbed our stuff and left the hotel

…..

We sat up in the skybox when there was a knock on the door. I frowned confused and opened the door to reveal Michael Cole standing there.

'Yes?' I asked as he looked quite scared which amused me.

'AJ has issued a challenge for your title on RAW, I was just hoping to get a comment or an answer' He asked as I cocked my head to the side causing him to shake slightly and I smirked

'Tell her that I accept her challenge but the moment she loses that match, means she will be back at the bottom of the ladder for this title' I said before slamming the door in his face.

I sat back down onto the lounge in-between Seth and Dean as Daniel came onto the screen

He was sitting in the locker room muttering to himself until Kane showed up

'What?' He demanded

'Look, Daniel, I know you're upset. But we are still a team, okay. We lost the Tag Team Championships. Deal with it. I lost on Monday Night…' Kane tried to say but was interrupted by Daniel

'I see what you're implying. You're implying that you lost because I wasn't there to help you. I know what you're thinking. I know what everyone is thinking. I am not the weak link' Daniel shouted before storming off.

'I never thought I'd say it but I think Kane might be the sane one out of that team' I said shaking my head amused as we watched Daniel destroy Jack Swagger during the match and then after the match as Kane pulled him away.

….

We continued to watch Smackdown until it was time for Dean's match.

'You guys remember the plan?' I asked as we stood up to get ready for the match.

'Yep' they all chorused as we put our fists in as Kofi made his way down to the ring.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way out to the ramp before Dean bumped fists with Roman and Seth as Dean and I made our way down to the ring.

I waited on the outside while Dean stepped into the ring and handed the title to the ref.

I had my title hanging on my shoulder as I sat on the barricade and watched Dean and Kofi go counter for counter until Dean was hit with a clothesline.

'We don't seem to know much about Dean Ambrose except what he says about The Shield, he's dark, and he has zero empathy. It seems he's determined to bring the WWE into anarchy with the other 3 members of The Shield' Josh commented as Dean was in control of Kofi. I walked over to Josh and sat on the announcer's table in front of him

'There is a reason you don't know much about each of us as individuals. It is because the individual does not matter. The Shield does' I explained smirked as I hoped off the announcers table and went back over to watch Kofi kick out of a pin attempt but Dean just grinned.

Kofi went for a surprise roll up pin but Dean kicked out only to walk into an elbow and then a huge dropkick. Kofi tried to gain some momentum and went for another pin but Dean kicked out. Kofi climbed to the top rope but Dean caught him and went for a suplex but Kofi pushed him off and as I jumped up onto the apron to distract Kofi I got kicked in the face and then he jumped on me on the outside of the ring before climbing back in to attack Dean.

Seth and Roman chose this moment to appear and attacked Kofi from behind as Dean started the trash talk and the ref ruled it a DQ.

I sat up slowly as Randy Orton's music came on and he came running down to the ring to attack Roman, Seth and Dean and then Sheamus came down to help out. Sheamus took out Roman as Randy tossed Seth and Dean from the ring. I was now standing up on the outside glaring at Randy as he looked over at me, almost making sure I was ok.

I moved around to where the boys were standing in front of the announcer's table as Teddy Long came out.

'Just a minute, players. Now, this show is not going to end like that. Now, since all six of you superstars are already out there, then we are going to have ourselves a six-man tag team match. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns from The Shield will face Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, and Sheamus and it is going to start right now' Teddy announced before going out the back. Seth looked furious but Dean and I just grinned cockily as Roman was happy.

'Relax Seth, these are our specialities' I said earning a grin from him.

…..

Roman and Sheamus started the match as I sat on a chair next to the announcers table with the tag team titles, the United States title and the diva's title sitting on my lap.

Roman was in control of Sheamus until he got caught with a side walk slam and went for a pin but Roman kicked out. Roman elbowed Sheamus and tagged in Seth but Sheamus quickly took control of him and tagged in Randy. Randy continued the assault on Seth having trapped him in the corner.

Randy tagged in Kofi, who climbed to the top rope and landed on Seth's arm and continued the assault on his arm before going for a pin but Seth kicked out

'It seems that The Shield had that planned all along. Once Dean was in trouble for the first time in that singles match, in came The Shield' Josh commented before I turned to him slowly

'Excuse me, if you remember correctly Kofi attacked me first. That is why Roman and Seth came down. Because Kofi attacked a helpless female' I added dangerously daring them to challenge me

'That's right Josh' JBL agreed

'To be fair Kaylee, you were about to interfere and you are most definitely not a helpless female. You aren't called the devious beauty for nothing and you aren't the Diva's champion for nothing' Josh said back boldly and I nodded my head grinning to him.

I turned back to the ring frowning as Randy, Sheamus and Kofi were controlling Seth but Randy took a small moment to look over at me and Seth made him pay with a jaw breaker and he made a tag to Dean.

'Is it just me or does Randy Orton seem to have some sort of fascination with you Kaylee?' JBL asked

'He claims that he and I belong together and he is going to destroy The Shield so that I can join him' I explained through gritted teeth annoyed

'Well that is the stupidest idea I think The Viper has ever had' Josh commented and I laughed

'For once I agree with you' I said watching as Dean was being isolated by the other team but was holding on and trying to fight back and tagged in Seth. Seth tried to gain some momentum but Sheamus put him on the apron and went to clobber him but Dean and Roman pulled Seth down quickly. Randy jumped into the ring to help Sheamus as the ref was distracted I quickly went up behind Kofi and pulled him from the ring and threw him into the steel steps before sitting back at the chair next to the announcer's table as if nothing happened. When the ref, Randy and Sheamus turned around they were all shocked to see Kofi laying out but Randy looked over at me smirking as I waved mockingly to him.

Seth made a tag to Dean who quickly took control of the distraction to gain some momentum on Sheamus. Dean tagged in Roman who continued the assault until Sheamus took out Dean and Seth with punches and then dodged Roman's spear who hit the steel post. I ran over to make sure Seth and Dean were ok as Sheamus made a tag to Randy and Seth tagged himself in.

Randy used his fast pace to dominate Seth and then Dean when he tried to interfere and went to RKO Seth but I pulled Seth from the ring and as Kofi was now back on the apron he had the ref distracted as Roman superman punched Randy as he was leaning out of the ring.

Seth rolled back into the ring to wait as the ref started to count out Randy who made it back to the ring at the count of 9. Seth went straight on the attack and then tagged in Dean who continued the attack.

I stood next to Roman as he was favouring his ankle

'You ok?' I asked concerned

'Yeah I think I just twisted it' He said pacing the apron trying to walk it out as Dean tagged in Seth to continue the assault.

I paced the outside of the ring as Randy suplex Seth from the top rope. Randy crawled over to his corner and tagged in Sheamus as Seth tagged in Dean. Sheamus being the fresh man dominated Dean and Seth after knocking Roman to the ground. Sheamus went to set up his finisher on Dean but Roman came out of nowhere and speared Sheamus. Which allowed Dean to perform Dirty Deeds and pin him for the win.

Once Roman rolled from the ring however, Randy tried to RKO Roman but I pushed Roman out of the way. Randy, thinking it was Seth, RKO'd me but then fell back into the barricade in shock seeing it was me. Roman helped me stand up and slide me back into the ring as Seth had grabbed our titles as we celebrated in the ring holding them up high and holding in our fists.

…


	58. Chapter 58

**27-05-13 RAW**

Alright guys, we all have title matches tonight. It's a big night for us. We need to prove that Extreme Rules wasn't just a fluke' I said stretching in the skybox watching as Del Rio won his match against Big E because of AJ trying to get involved.

'Alright, we are up' I said putting on my vest

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'AJ, AJ, AJ. It looks like you royally screwed that up didn't you? I mean costing Big E his match against Del Rio…man if I was Big E I would be pissed' I said walking down to the ring through the crowd as Dean, Seth and Roman high fived me before waiting up the back.

'Now, as per my arrangement, once I beat you here tonight, you will be back of the line for this title AJ. To be perfectly honest I think if anyone should deserve the first shot at this title it would be the previous owner Kaitlyn but I could not pass up the opportunity to kick your ass again' I continued to taunt as I jumped the barricade and made my way into the ring handing my title to the ref.

The bell rang and AJ charged at me but I dodged her attack and pulled her into a back breaker. I pulled her up and threw her into the corner and raked my forearm across her face and a few times until the ref pulled me off her.

She fell to the ground and I stomped her arms and legs.

'Is it just me or has Kaylee gotten more methodical and dangerous over the last few weeks?' JBL commented

I went to pull up AJ but she poked me in the eye temporarily blinding me. AJ clotheslined me and jumped on my hitting me with hard right and left hands until the ref pulled her off. I grabbed AJ as she went to pull me up and rolled her up into a pin attempt but AJ kicked out.

We both got up quickly and I clotheslined her hard. I pulled her into a head lock sleeper hold and slowly wore her down until she reached the bottom rope. I stood up and kneed her in the head hard before climbing to the top rope and elbowing her hard in the chest before going for a pin but she kicked out at the count of 2 and a half.

I pulled her up and performed a huge DDT on her and then a moonsault to pin her for the win. The ref held up my hand in victory and handed me my title as I was picked up from behind in a huge hug from Dean as his match was next.

…

We stood in the middle of the ring waiting as Dean cracked his neck and jumped from side to side. I got out of the ring as Kofi made his way down the ramp and I sat on a chair next to the announcers table.

'Congratulations on your win Kaylee' Cole said as I nodded my head in thanks as the bell rung and Kofi and Dean locked up in the middle of the ring. Dean pushed Kofi into the corner and started trash talking before Kofi shoved him back angrily.

They locked up in the middle of the ring again before Kofi rolled up Dean for a pin attempt but Dean kicked out and then a second and third time as Kofi continued the pin attempts. Kofi had Dean in an arm hold but Dean managed to get to his feet and trap Kofi in a corner before punching him hard in the face.

I listened as The King and Cole went on about The Shield's interference on Smackdown.

'Excuse me, I think you are forgetting that it was Kofi who started to attack on me. Roman and Seth were simply protecting me' I said dangerously, daring them to contradict me.

'And you did a good job of provoking the attack Kaylee' The King muttered but I heard it. Before I could reply I was distracted by Dean rolling out of the ring in front of me.

'Dean' I called out and he turned to me but also kept an eye on Kofi in the ring who was being restrained by the ref.

'Just take a breath, slow down the match Dean' I commanded as Kofi went to jump out of the ring but Dean moved out of the way but Kofi countered and stopped the flight move.

Dean rolled back into the ring and took down Kofi with a massive clothesline. He slowed down the pace of the match with hard hits to the arms and legs. Once Kofi was grounded Dean locked him in a head lock.

'That's it Dean, control the pace' I muttered leaning forward with my title over my shoulder.

Kofi tried to break the hold but Dean hit him with a hard clothesline and then an elbow in the chest before going for a pin which Kofi kicked out off. Dean stalked around Kofi shaking his arm almost dancing in the ring as I grinned at his confidence.

Kofi countered as Dean went to grab him and Kofi flung him head first into the top rope and then was rolled up in a pin attempt but Dean kicked out just as I stood up anxiously. Dean ran straight into a kick from Kofi who started to up the pace with knock down elbows and a drop kick and cross body before going for a pin but Dean kicked out.

'Well, they've made believers out of everyone The Shield has with their feats and their accomplishments collectively, but we're just on the brink of learning what they're going to do as single competitors and as a tag team' The King commented as I paced in front of them as Kofi was controlling the match.

I saw on the big screen that Randy and Sheamus were watching the match and talking

'You know what, honestly, Randy, I still think of that loss at Wrestlemania. I mean, its' been eating me up for the last six weeks' Sheamus said before they disappeared of the screen.

I turned my attention back to the match as Dean was rolled back into the ring by Kofi who hit him with a spring board clothesline and went for a pin but Dean kicked out. I hit the mat trying to encourage Dean.

'Dean' I called out as he rolled from the ring. Kofi went to climb out to grab him but Dean clotheslined his legs causing Kofi to fall head first onto the steel steps. Dean was stalking Kofi and saying bang over and over again as I laughed at his psychotic antics.

'Focus Dean' I said laughing

Dean lifted Kofi and shoved his unconscious form into the ring and pulled him up for Dirty Deeds and pinned him for the win. I grabbed his title and slid into the ring and jumped on him in celebration giving him his title belt.

Seth and Roman slid into the ring and bro hugged Dean in celebration as we held up our titles. Roman and I high fived as Dean turned back to the unconscious Kofi as we started to walk around him in a circle until Kane's music blasted and Kane and Daniel came out to stop the attack we were about to give Kofi.

Dean and I attacked Daniel as Roman and Seth attacked Kane. Daniel quickly threw Dean and I from the ring as Roman and Seth were tossed from the ring as well. We met up on the outside in front of the announcers table

…..

Seth and Daniel started the match as Dean and I stood on the outside and watched. Daniel countered Seth's attacks with a massive kick to the gut as he continued the kicking assault. I saw Dean winced from beside me as Roman called out his name in encouragement,

Daniel had Seth trapped in the corner with his kicks and was ignoring the ref counting him out until Kane tagged himself in to save the match. Daniel was fuming as Kane shouted at him to calm down.

Dean and I shared a smirk knowing our opponents were arguing. Kane took control of Seth, throwing him across the ring and into the corner before following up with a slam. Kane went for a cover but Seth kicked out. Kane tagged in Daniel before throwing Seth against the ropes and they double teamed Seth before Daniel went for a pin but Seth kicked out.

Daniel went on the attack against Seth's right arm and shoulder before going for another pin attempt.

'Come on Seth' I shouted hitting the mat as Kane and Daniel were controlling the match so far. Seth countered a choke slam with a massive kick to the side of the head allowing Seth to make the tag to Roman.

'You good?' I asked as Seth got out onto the apron. He nodded back as Roman went to work hammering Kane.

'The powerhouse of the group, Roman Reigns, unloading' Cole commented from the announcers table.

Roman continued to stomp Kane and then used the ropes as weapon. The ref pulled him off Kane and as Roman had the ref distracted Seth kicked Kane hard in the side of the head from the outside apron.

Roman went for a pin but Kane kicked out. I paced the outside of the ring watching as Dean tapped his leg next to me impatiently. Roman dragged Kane over to his corner and tagged in Seth who trapped him and was assaulting him with fists until the ref pulled him off. Roman was about to sneak attack Kane but I placed a hand on his leg stopping him as the ref turned around quicker than expected

'Look at Kaylee King, she is directing the traffic here without anyone even noticing it' Cole commented

'That is skill Michael, to be able to instruct a team like The Shield without being noticed more than half of the time' King added as Seth continued the attack on Kane until he countered with suplex. Seth quickly tagged in Roman though who stopped Kane from making a tag and put a headlock on him.

I went around to Seth who was lying on the apron.

'Good?' I asked placing a hand on his stomach and Seth nodded as Roman body slammed Kane and went for a pin but Kane kicked out.

Seth tagged back in and they double teamed Kane. I overheard King and Cole talking about the primetime players wanting a title match and I laughed shaking my head before turning back to the match.

Kane trying to drop Seth on his back but he landed on his feet and kicked Kane hard in the knee. He bounced of the ropes to gain momentum only to receive a clothesline from Kane.

Daniel was yelling at Kane to make a tag and just as Seth was tagged in so was Daniel. He ducked under a clothesline from Seth and dropkicked Roman off the apron before German suplexing Seth.

I went over to Roman knelt beside him.

'You ok?' I asked helping Roman up as Daniel dropkicked Seth into the corner who fell forward almost unconscious.

'Seth!' I yelled as Daniel went for a pin but Seth kicked out just as I shouted his name. Seth was back on his knees as Dean was now helping up Roman and I was hitting the mat as Daniel kicked Seth over and over again in the chest and then the head.

He went for another pin but Seth kicked out at the last moment as Roman was now pulling himself back up to the apron.

'Good work Seth' I shouted as Daniel climbed to the top rope.

'Top Rope' I shouted and Seth jumped up and knocked Daniel off his feet so he landed hard on the top rope. Seth climbed to the second ropes and tried to suplex Daniel off but Daniel slid underneath him and pushed him forward so Seth head butted the turn buckle.

Daniel pulled Seth backward so he was hanging upside down in the corner and started kicking him over and over again. The ref pulled Daniel off him and Dean jumped onto the apron to distract the ref and Daniel as I unhooked Seth's leg and got him down from the corner.

I looked up just as Daniel came running at me and dropkicked me off the apron onto the concrete. Dean came running over to check on me.

'Kaylee' He said helping me up.

'I'm good' I said nodding to Dean as Seth kicked out of a pin attempt from Daniel.

Seth crawled to his corner and tagged in Roman who tried to attack Daniel who kept dodging his attacks until Roman hit him with a massive clothesline.

I was now at our corner leaning on the post next to Seth's feet. Roman went for a pin but Daniel kicked out. Seth tagged in and they double teamed him before Seth continued the assault and went for another pin but Daniel kicked out.

'Punish him Seth!' I shouted as Seth grinned and mocked Daniel's 'Yes' chant before putting his own surfboard move on him. Daniel screamed in pain as I grinned from outside the ring. Daniel somehow countered the move but just as he was going to attack Seth, Seth took him down at the waist and pulled him back to our corner and tagged in Roman.

They double teamed him again before Roman continued the slow, painful destruction of Daniel with kicks to the body and head before simply standing on his head until the ref pulled him off.

Roman bounced off the ropes for a knock down and went for a pin but Daniel kicked out once again. Roman tagged in Seth and they double teamed him before Seth continued the slow attack, talking trash at the same time.

'You think you're a champion! We are the champions!' Seth shouted at him face

'You are the weakest, you are the weak link' Seth taunted while kicking his body in different places over and over again.

'Finish this Seth' I shouted from the outside as Seth pulled Daniel up into the corner and continued to attack the head on Daniel while Kane tried to cheer his partner on.

Daniel suddenly blocked a hit and returned it to Seth and then continued to hit Seth in the head who blocked by throwing Daniel face first into the turnbuckle. He went for a pin but Daniel kicked out.

'Come on!' I muttered under my breath getting frustrated. Seth tagged in Roman who put a massive bear hug on Daniel and just continued to wear him down.

Daniel managed to kick Roman in the face and was crawling towards Kane and managed to make a tag as Roman tagged in Seth. Kane quickened the pace and took it Seth with a side walk slam and then a cover which Roman broke up the count only to be missile drop kicked by Daniel.

I was pacing the outside now and saw Daniel lining up Roman for an attack but I ran and shoved Roman out of the way and I was hit into the barricade by Daniel. Roman and Dean came over to check on me and Roman attacked Daniel on the outside while Kane was climbing the top rope and took down Seth but was distracted by Daniel now attacking Roman.

'Daniel, get back in your corner' Kane shouted as they started to argue Dean rolled Seth out of the ring for a breather. I got up and helped up Roman as Daniel ignored Kane and ran straight into us but that allowed the distracted Kane to get kneed in the head by Seth who picked up the win. I got up and grabbed our titles as we slid into the ring as I held up their hands in victory as Dean eyed off Kane making sure he wasn't getting back up.

I hugged Seth and Roman as we stood in the ring watching Kane help Daniel on the outside of the ring.

'Rollins and Reigns defeated Team Hell No to retain their tag team titles, Dean retained the United States Titles and Rose retained the Diva's titles. Another successful night for The Shield here live on Monday Night RAW' Michael said as Dean was talking trash to Kane and Daniel while Seth was holding his head in the pain.

'Boy, you know, they're proud of themselves. Will we never ever hear the end of this' King added

…..

I was walking back from the canteen area with some ice packs for Roman and Seth when I was stopped by Randy.

'Congratulations on retaining your title. Not that there was any doubt you would' He said

'Orton, give up. I am never going to be yours and The Shield is never going to break up unless we say so' I said and his smile turned to a frown for a moment before going back to grinning

'Kaylee, we belong together. We could be the most dominate couple in WWE history, including HHH and Steph' He said stepping closer to me.

'I am already in the most dominate stable of the WWE include Evolution, why would I ever want to leave that?' I asked and he had nothing but instead of replying he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

Before I could push him away, he was ripped off me and I saw Dean and him going at it on the floor.

'Dean!' I shouted and they both stopped and looked at me.

'We will continue this on Smackdown, for now, Roman and Seth need us' I told Dean before looking at Randy

'See you in the ring next week Ambrose' Randy said before blowing a kiss to me causing me to have to hold back Dean and push him towards the skybox.

We walked in and I sat in between Seth and Roman and put an ice pack on Seth's head and Roman's shoulder

'You guys ok?' Dean asked, pacing the room

'Yeah, I'm good' Roman said but Seth didn't answer. I looked over to see his eyes roll back into his head.

'Seth!' I shouted and placed my hands on either side of his head to keep it back.

'Go get the medic' I ordered Dean who was already out the door.

'Seth can you hear me?' I asked but got no response. Roman stood up and we laid Seth down with his head in my lap. I grabbed his hand.

'Seth, if you can hear me squeeze my hand' I said and I felt a small squeeze.

'Good, that's good Hun. Just keep squeezing my hand, we are getting a medic now. Everything is going to be ok' I whispered as Roman knelt next to him

'In here' I heard Dean shout as he shoved a medic into the room.

'Dean, Roman get out now' I ordered knowing their temper wouldn't help the situation and they agreed and left the room closing the door.

'Sorry, please help him' I added quietly to the medics as they put him on a backboard

'Kaylee?' I heard my name and I looked up to HBK standing there

'Sorry Shawn, bad time' I said my eyes going back to Seth being strapped on

'Sorry Hun, just wanted to say congratulations on winning your title' He said before walking off leaving me with the medics and Seth

…..

I paced the hospital a few hours later after telling Dean and Roman to go back to the hotel room after almost getting into a fight with the doctor.

'Kaylee?' A nursed asked

'Yes' I said walking over to her

'Mr. Rollins is awake now and the doctor is in there with him and would like to talk to you' she said kindly before showing me the way to the room.

I walked over to Seth in the bed and held his hand tightly.

'Seth, you have a concussion, but as a professional wrestler I am sure you a use to those' The Doctor joked trying to lighten the mood.

'Why did he pass out?' I asked still concerned

'He just a got a dizzy spell, I'd say from not having enough water before the match and with the concussion it caused him to pass out. He is fine, just take it easy for the next week or so' The Doctor said before giving us the ok to leave and go back to the hotel.

'You better call the boys' I told Seth as we left the room after being discharged

'Where are they?' Seth asked confused

'I sent them back to the hotel before Dean started a fight with the doctor' I said laughing as Seth joined but held his head in pain.

'Hey Dean' Seth said on the phone

'Yeah, just concussion and not enough water' He continued to say

'Yep, I know you guys are going to kick my ass for making you worry' Seth said laughing

'You better not touch him until he is given the ok to wrestle' I shouted in the background and I could hear them laughing through the phone.

'We will be there in about 10 minutes' Seth said before hanging up

We got back to the hotel room and the boys hugged Seth before Roman took him back to their room and Dean and I went back to ours. The moment the door shut I had collapsed into Dean's arms with a few tears leaking from my eyes

'Kaylee…' Dean whispered holding me tightly and stroking my hair as we slid down the front door and I was in his lap.

'I was so worried…I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you guys' I whispered wiping a few tears from my cheek. I sat up and leant my head on his shoulder

'It's ok love, he is fine, and we are fine' Dean muttered to me and kissed my forehead before I stood up

'Sorry…' I muttered knowing it was hard for both us wanting to be like this permanently

'Don't' be, we both knew what we were doing once we decided The Shield came first' Dean added and climbed into bed. I sighed and climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

….


	59. Chapter 59

**31-05-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Seth, are you sure you should be competing tonight?' I asked him for the 100th time as he was preparing for his match on Smackdown against Kane.

'I am fine, the doctor cleared me' Seth argued putting on his protective gear

'Kaylee, my match is straight after his, I'll be down there with him' Roman said placing a hand on my shoulder

'Fine' I relented as we looked at the start of Smackdown show a video of us attacking Randy, Sheamus, Team Hell No and Kofi over the last few weeks.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked to the top of the stairs before bumping fists with Seth and Roman and Dean and I went back into the skybox to prepare for our singles matches, Dean against Randy and me vs. Natalya.

Dean sat on the lounge as I paced the room watching the match. We were both unnaturally silent as we were worried.

Seth and Kane circled the ring, and Seth punched him before applying a side headlock. Kane went for a back suplex counter, but Seth flipped through it. Seth hit the ropes and slid between his legs, ducked a clothesline, and took a shoulder block from Kane. Kane head-butt him into the corner before whipping him to the opposite corner. Seth slingshot over him and hit the ropes only to run into a big boot. Kane went for a pin but only picked up a two count. Kane hit a delayed vertical suplex for another two count. Kane applied a chin lock but Seth punched out. Seth rebounded off the ropes but Kane countered with a back body drop for a one count. Kane hit a snap mare and went for a low dropkick, but Seth countered with a dropkick to the knee.

Seth started stretching Kane's leg out and drags him away from the ropes and drops some elbows on it. He kicked Kane in the leg, but Kane fought back with an uppercut and some right hands. Seth manages to stop his momentum by kicking him in the leg a few times, knocking him down. Kane went on the attack with punches and kicks to him into the turnbuckle. Seth climbed up to the second rope but Kane caught him with an uppercut. Kane grabbed him by the throat, but Seth kicks him away. Seth then dives onto him and executes a tornado DDT for a near fall.

'He seems to be going well Kaylee, come sit down' Dean said as I nodded and went back to watching the match

Seth had Kane trapped in a single leg crab but Kane kicked him off, and Seth ran into a powerslam.

Kane took a moment to recover before getting to his feet. Kane started punching away at him before hitting a corner clothesline. Kane threw him to the opposite corner, and he ran into Seth's boot. Seth rebound from the ropes but Kane catches him with a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Kane goes to the top rope, but Seth cut him off. Seth punched away at him and went for a superplex, but Kane punched him and pushed him off. Kane then connects with his flying lariat. Kane signalled for the Choke slam, but Roman gets on the apron. Kane grabs Roman by the throat, but he escapes. Kane then turns into a step-up enzuigiri. Seth climbed to the top rope, but the ref is distracted by Roman and Daniel pushed him off. Kane connects with a Choke slam and pins Seth for the win.

'What the hell?!' I shouted standing up as Dean swore loudly

We watched as Roman was fuming while arguing with the ref.

'Calm down Roman, just take it out on Daniel' I said to the TV

Roman and Seth were fuming in the ring.

'Alright boys calm down' I said

'I'm going to beat your ass' I could see Roman saying to Daniel as Kane got out of the ring and the ref was pushing Seth out of the ring

Roman quickly unloaded on Daniel with some forearms and kicks at the sound of the bell. The referee backed him up, and he ran into a drop-toe-hold into the turnbuckle. Daniel kicked away at him in the corner before hitting a knee breaker. Daniel pulls him up and into a modified Indian death lock, and he punched away at Roman for a one count. Daniel kicked away at him before hitting a dragon screw takedown. Daniel elbowed him in the shoulder and kicked him in the back a few times. Roman reversed a whip and hit a back elbow before taking him down with a high knee for a two count.

'Roman needs to calm down' I muttered seeing Seth still fuming on the outside

'You saw what he did to me!' Seth shouted to Roman on the outside

'That's not helping' Dean muttered

Roman sent Daniel into the ropes, but he lowered his head and gets kicked. Daniel hit the ropes but Roman hit him with an explosive clothesline for a two count. Roman started talking a little trash before slamming him down on his face. Roman runs him over with a shoulder block for a near fall. Roman sent him into the corner and charged, but Daniel sidestepped him.

Daniel started to shake before charging into Roman with a running dropkick. Daniel kicked away at him in the corner before backing up for another running dropkick for a near fall. Daniel kicked away at his chest, but Roman ducked the big kick to the head. Roman head-butt him in the midsection before sending him to the corner. Daniel climbed to the top ropes and back flipped over him. Daniel hit the ropes and connected with a crucifix pin before transitioning to the No Lock. Roman screamed in pain before clawing to the bottom rope, but still couldn't reach it. Seth ran over and pushed the rope into his hand forcing the break. Kane quickly came over and took down Seth with a big boot at ringside. Roman got a cheap hit on Kane who then uppercuts Roman inadvertently in front of the ref causing a DQ awarding Roman the win.

I saw Roman's grin as he was awarded the victory and as they walked through the door to the skybox I jumped on them in celebration

'Watch this' Dean called as we looked at the TV to see Daniel push Kane angrily, but Kane just tries to walk awake.

'Aw looks like there is trouble in Team Hell No' I said giggling

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked out to the steps and looked down at the ring to see Natalya in the ring waiting for me with The Great Khali on the outside. I turned around and high fived Roman and Seth as they waited up in the skybox for the match.

I walked down to ring and jumped the barricade before handing my title to Dean and he clapped me on the back as I jumped into the ring. The ref rung the bell and we locked up in the middle of the ring only for Natalya to break it with a kick to the mid-section.

Natalya bounced my head off the turnbuckle and got in a chop to my chest. I kick Natalya in the face, but Natalya blocked a clothesline attempt but I countered with a big Russian leg sweep. I send Natalya over the top rope and then dived through the second ropes knocking her into the barricade. I jump back in the ring and waiting for Natalya to get back in but she gets a cheap shot on me and gets in a few hard rights and then chokes me up on the top rope. I give Natalya a snap mare takedown off the top turnbuckle and then I start to choke her out.

Natalya slams me into the corner and gets in a few kicks before she goes over the top rope on the ring apron. Natalya goes up to the top but I get in a hard right and I climb up to the top and suplex's her off the top. I go for the cover and get a two count. Natalya catches me with a big kick to the head, goes for the cover, but I kick out at the count of 2. She gets in a few hard rights in the corner, but I quickly power bomb her. I climb up to the top but Natalya grabs my shoulders to pull me down but I counter into a rollup pin but she kicks out. I pull her up for a DDT, but she holds onto the ropes and I hit the ground hard. She goes for a pin but only gets a two count. I counter a clothesline with a massive DDT and I climb up to the top connects with the moonsault and I pin her for the win.

The ref holds up my hand in victory as I am pulled into a hug from Dean as he hands me my title belt and we hold up our belts.

**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…**

Both our heads turn to the ramp to see Randy make his way down the ramp clapping

'Congratulations Kaylee. Once again a perfect win for a perfect woman' He said into a microphone. Dean was pacing the ring fuming but I held him back.

'Kaylee, you are the perfect dominate female wrestler and I am the perfect dominate male wrestler. We belong together and one day, one day you will see it' Randy vowed before Dean slid out of the ring and grabbed Randy and threw him back into the ring. I climbed out with both our titles.

The bell rings, and they stand across the ring from one another. They slowly circle the ring before Dean talks a little trash.

'She will never be yours, you don't deserve her' I heard him say angrily as I paced the outside of the ring.

They lock up, and Randy applies a side headlock. Dean backs him to the corner, and he punches Randy down. Randy kicks back at him, but Dean head-butts him down. Dean chokes him with his boot before raking his face on the top rope.

'Kaylee, what are your thoughts on his obsession Randy has with you?' I heard Cole call out to me from the announcer's table.

'Simple, you all call Dean and I crazy, Randy is delusional if he thinks me and him will ever happen' I stated before turning back to watch the match.

'I don't think you and Dean are as crazy as you act. I think it's just a mind game' JBL stated and I cocked my head to the side and stared at him with a smirk before turning back to the match again.

Randy starts punching Dean in the corner. Randy uppercuts him down for a one count. Dean fights back with a shoulder into the corner and chops him down. Randy reverses a whip, but he misses a clothesline, and he comes back with a Thesz Press and punches. Dean rolls out of the ring to recover and moved over to me.

'It's all good Dean, just control your temper' I said but we were soon clotheslined by Randy. He looks down at me on the floor and helps me up but I simply slap him hard across the face. Randy then gives Dean a back suplex on the barricade.

Randy picks up Dean and puts him back in the ring. Dean elbows him in the head as he is getting back into the ring and then he rolls out to check on me but Randy follows.

'Focus on the match' I say as Dean punches him and throws him shoulder first into the ring steps. Dean hits a short-arm clothesline on Randy before shoving him back into the ring.

Dean puts Randy in a chin lock in the middle of the ring but Randy punches out of it before hitting the ropes. Dean counters with a quick knee to the midsection for a two count. Dean stomps away at Randy before hitting him with some head-butts. Dean stomps Randy's hand before talking a little trash to him.

'I will break every bone in your hand if you were touch Kaylee again' He shouted at Randy before continuing to stomp away at him before the referee backs him up. Randy tries to gain some momentum but Ambrose catches him with a sleeper hold. Randy punches out, but Dean quickly applies another sleeper. Randy counters out with a back suplex, and they're both down now.

'Come on Dean' I shout as they both get to their feet.

They trade head-butts and punches with Randy gaining the upper hand but Dean reverses a whip, but he lowers his head and gets kicked hard. Randy hits him with a pair of clotheslines before hitting a powerslam.

'Damn it' I say as Randy goes for a hanging DDT, but Dean counters by snapping him off the top rope. Dean climbs to the top rope, and Randy quickly stops him. Randy goes for a superplex, but Dean is able to counter by punching him off. Dean then jumps into a dropkick from Randy for a near fall but Dean kicks out.

Randy whips him to the corner, but Dean is able to get the boot up in time to hit Randy in the face. Dean charges at him, but Randy catches him with the hanging DDT. Randy starts signalling for an RKO, but I run over and pull Dean out of the ring. Randy climbs out and throws Dean into the barricade and stomps him while I climb to the top rope and try to attack Randy but out of instinct he RKO's me and the ref rings the bell for a DQ with Dean as the winner.

Randy kneels down next to me in shock

'I'm sorry' He whispers before he sees Roman and Seth running towards us through the crowd and tries to stand up and get away but I grab him and use him to help me up and stopping him from running

'I am NOT sorry' I say back as Roman, Seth and Dean start to attack Randy in the middle of the ring.

Team Hell No runs down for the save. Seth and I are fighting Kane while Daniel single-handedly takes out Seth with a snap German Suplex and then hits a running dropkick on both Dean and Seth before taking out Roman with a baseball slide and a running knee off the apron. Daniel goes to the top rope and hits Dean with a missile dropkick. I look on in frozen in shock at what I just saw only to realise I was left in the ring with Kane, Randy and Daniel.

I slowly turned towards them in time to see Kane's hand grab my throat. Randy placed a hand on Kane's shoulder almost telling him not to but I take the opportunity and I kick Kane in between the legs and then round-house kick Randy in the face before turning into a flying knee from Daniel. I was quickly grabbed by Roman from the outside of the ring as we retreated back to the skybox through the crowd as Randy and Kane looked at Daniel in shock at what he had just accomplished.

…


	60. Chapter 60

**03-06-13 RAW**

We sat up in our skybox watching the start of RAW as Stephanie McMahon came out to the ring.

'Our match is on after this segment so start stretching guys' I said as I turned my attention to the TV

'See, two weeks ago at Extreme Rules, my husband, HHH, competed in a brutal steel cage match against Brock Lesner. And not only 24 hours later, competed again in this ring against Paul Heyman's newest client, Curtis Axel.

Well, my husband wasn't even able to finish the match and you just saw the footage and even though HHH has been medically cleared to compete tonight, I've made an executive decision to not allow HHH to compete' Steph announced and the crowd booed

'Smart choice' Roman agreed nodding his head and I agreed as well

'HHH needs to look after his own wellbeing for the sake of his family' I voiced as well

'I made the decision as an executive, as a wife, and as a mother and I'm just not going to allow HHH to jeopardize his physical well-being against Curtis Axel, who quite frankly is beneath him, but I know this isn't a popular decision. But try to understand, HHH has given his life and his body for all of you and this decision is not about you' Steph tried to explain while the crowd chanted HHH

'Look, I just ask that all of you try not to be so selfish' Steph stated when Vince's music came on.

'This should be interesting' Seth commented as the crowd cheered Vince's name

'Well, it seems like you're happy to see me. I'm happy to see you guys as well. I do have a request however and that is a personal one. I haven't often asked for a personal request but I would ask that you please, tonight, please, don't boo my Daughter Stephanie' Vince said and the crowd booed loudly

'Disrespectful' Seth muttered while stretching

'Come on guys, she's got feelings just like each and every one of you' Vince said and again the crowd booed

'And besides, have some compassion. She's right. My son-in-law HHH…let's just say… he's given everything he possibly…' Vince tried to say but the crowd chanted HHH name loudly cutting him off

'I know. I love him more than you do' Steph said to the chanting crowd

'See the thing is we care more about HHH than you do. It makes all the sense in the world. HHH is the father of Stephanie's children, my grandchildren, so let me just state this, HHH emphatically will not compete here tonight' Vince stated as the crowd booed

'Oh, guys, let me just… well, what do you want?' Vince asked and they chanted HHH name

'Yeah, you want HHH. You want HHH's heart, his liver, his lungs, his soul, his spleen, what the hell do you want from that man?' Vince said getting angry as the crowd cheered

'Let me just state that, you know, WWE is family entertainment, it's not a blood sport. So let me just state this for the record. Kofi Kingston last week was put through a table. What did you chant? One more time. Put through another table. What did you chant? One more time, one more time' Vince said passionately as the crowd chanted one more time.

'Well, there's not going to be one more time for HHH, not tonight, not any night. And besides, just like Stephanie said, this Curtis Axel guy is beneath HHH. You know what, I'm thinking tonight that each and every one lf you are beneath HHH as well' Vince said to the crowd when Steph said to Vince without a microphone that they should go.

'Ok enough of this' I said as I signalled our music to come on.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Dude the crowd is cheering us' I said to Dean as we walked down to the ring through the crowd and he laughed. We jumped over the barricade and I looked at Steph and then Vince before nodding my head in the direction of the ramp, silently telling them to leave and they did.

Dean, Roman and Seth stood in the ring with their belts over their shoulders as I sat on the top rope with my belt waiting for our opponents.

**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…**

Randy made his way down to the ring, his eyes never leaving mine. Dean's eye never leaving Randy as Seth and Roman paced the ring until Team Hell No came down. I jumped off the turn buckle just as Kane's flame hit and we rolled out of the ring. I took the belts from Dean, Seth and Roman and had 2 on each shoulder

Daniel and Dean start the match. Daniel knees Dean in the gut and sends him flipping over to the mat. Kane gets the tag and dropkicks a seated Dean in the face. Kane continues the assault with a body slam and a pin attempt. Dean manages to a hit Kane in the face with an elbow.

Dean tags in Seth while Kane tags in Daniel who continues the assault. Kane and Daniel double team Seth with a couple arm splashes in the corner. Kane hits a sidewalk slam and goes for the cover but Seth kicks out.

Kane climbs to the top rope but I jump onto to the apron to distract Kane and the ref while Seth recovers enough to knock off Kane.

I move back around to pace the front of the announcers table as I can feel Randy's eyes watching me.

Seth has Kane stretched in the middle of the ring but he makes his way to his feet. Dean quickly gets the tag and delivers a few hits and a head butt to Kane. Dean continues with the head butts and tags back in Seth. They attempt a double suplex but Kane counters and manages to tag in Randy who knocks down Seth and snap scoop slam's Dean

Randy manages to find both men on the apron and delivers a double suspended DDT. Randy signals for an RKO but Roman tried to get involved. With the distraction Seth runs up from behind and kicks him hard in the back of the head.

Dean is now the legal man and hits a few hard blows and goes for a cover but Randy kicks out. Dean spins behind for a headlock but Randy powers out. Dean quickly knees him in the gut before tagging in Seth

Seth kicks Randy in the small of the back before stalking and delivering some carefully placed stomps. Seth grabs the ankle of Randy to keep him from reaching the corner and tags in Roman.

Roman mounts Randy and delivers several punches before applying a full nelson. Randy struggles to his feet and finally escapes only to be struck down by a strong right hand to the midsection. Roman tags in Dean.

Dean circles Randy and stomps on his hands before using the ropes as leverage to apply pressure to Randy's knee. Dean drags Randy back to his corner and holds Randy's hands back as Roman comes in off the tag. Randy tries to fight back with a side slam on Roman.

I paced the outside of the ring as Roman tags in Seth who climbs to the top rope only to be dropkicked mid-air.

'Oh!' I shouted wincing as Randy manages to tag in Daniel and Seth tags in Dean

Daniel spins out of the corner and hits a devastating lariat on Dean before delivering kick after kick to Dean while he was kneeling. Daniel spins around to knock Seth down on the turnbuckle before kicking Dean in the jaw. Daniel climbs up the turnbuckle and hits a hurricarana on Seth that sends him into Dean.

I was helping up Roman on the outside only to see Daniel leap out of the ring into us. I get up quickly and angrily with Roman as Dean is put in the Yes Lock.

'Get in there' I shouted as Seth and Roman broke up the submission. Kane tried to get involved but was quickly knocked out of the ring but a spear from Roman. Randy tried to RKO Seth but I pulled Randy from the ring as the ref was distracted and I shoved him head first into the steel pole before turning around and getting choke slammed onto the concrete by Kane

Dean managed to hit a massive Dirty Deeds on Daniel to pin him for the win. Roman helped me up as Seth grabbed our belts and we stood in the ring victorious.

'You good Kay?' Seth asked concerned as we left through the crowd and up to our skybox

…..

I passed each one of the boys on the lounge an ice pack as I laid out flat on the ground to help my back.

'Well this should be interesting' Seth commented as we saw HHH walk into Vince's office on the TV.

'I am wresting tonight. I am wrestling Curtis Axel tonight' HHH stated firmly

'No, you're not. Look, we talked about this two weeks ago. I watched you collapse at ringside. I had no idea what was going to happen to you. I'm on the phone with your mother, with your sister, our kids are crying. You have no idea what we went through.' Steph explained almost in tears

'We talked about this… and I am wrestling tonight' HHH said more softly but still firmly

'No, you're not. He is not worth it. Curtis Axel is not worth it' Steph stated

'I am cleared to wrestle and I am wrestling tonight, bottom line' HHH said firmly

'What happen to the cerebral assassin because cerebral assassin is not being too cerebral at the moment? What's the matter with you? Besides, this kid's good, all right? A couple of weeks ago we were unconscious out there. Nobody wants to see that happen. And think about someone other than yourself. Get your ego out of this ok?' Vince tried to rationalise

'Oh, you're going to talk to me about ego? You are going to talk to me about ego huh? Let me tell you what I'm doing tonight. I am going to the ring and I am wrestling Curtis Axel' HHH stated as the crowd cheered in the background

'No, you're not' Vince said shaking his head

'Really? Who's going to stop me?' HHH challenged as Steph stepped in between the two men.

'Let me just give you a little advice. Don't do something that you're going to regret' Vince said before leaving Steph and HHH to talk.

…..

'How is your back Kay?' Seth asked as I was still laying on the ground with an ice pack underneath me.

'Sore, but I'll survive' I commented as Dean and Roman came back with some food

'We just saw HHH leaving the arena' Roman said handing me a burger as I sat up and leant back against Seth's legs to eat.

'Oh look, its crazy goat man' Dean commented as we watched Daniel storming around the back arena muttering to himself and destroying everything in sight

'Listen, you little puke. You better watch what you're doing' Ryback said

'Or what? You're going to put me through three tables like you did Kofi?' Daniel retorted

'You know, because of me, Kofi had surgery last Thursday' Ryback stated

'Yeah so?' Daniel said not caring

'So, last year, I had the flu, a stomach virus. My throw up was bigger than you' Ryback laughed

'You think it's that easy. You think I'm just going to roll over and run away because you're bigger and stronger than me? I'm not afraid of you' Daniel said boldly back

'You have truly lost your mind. If that's how you feel, prove it tough guy. Get in the ring with me tonight' Ryback challenged

'Go ahead, underestimate me and see what happens' Daniel stated calmly

'I already know what's going to happen because you're the weak link. And after our match tonight, you're going to be the missing link' Ryback stated before walking away leaving Daniel muttering to himself.

…..

I watched as The Bella twins, AJ, The Funkadactyls and Kaitlyn were in action in a 6-man tag team match.

'I'm going to go look at my competition' I stated before making my way down to the ring and jumping the barricade holding my title over the shoulder

'And it seems that the diva's champion, Kaylee from The Shield, will be joining us for this match' The King stated as JBL handed me a pair of headphones.

'Thanks JBL' I said shaking hands with all 3 commentators.

'What brings you down here Kaylee?' Cole asked as the match got started with AJ and Kaitlyn.

'I figured I should watch my division up close and personal and see who, if any, are going to be any type of competition for me' I explained

'Well, last week you did successfully defend your title against the longest reigning diva's champion AJ with ease. It didn't even look like you broke a sweat out there' JBL commented

'It's no secret that you are extremely talented in the ring Kaylee, but do you think you are a better wrestler than any of the current diva's?' The King asked

'Yep' I said straight away popping the P at the end

'I have to agree with you Kaylee. At the moment, you are the most dominate diva we have on roster' JBL said

'JBL stop sucking up. Kaylee, when will you and Kaitlyn have your rematch?' The King asked

'Whenever she wants it King, I am not hiding. In case you haven't noticed, I'm sitting right here' I said simply as I continued to watch as one of the Bella's and Naomi were in the ring.

'Kaylee, what are your thoughts on Randy Orton's obsession with you?' Cole asked and I clenched my jaw annoyed

'Randy is a childish little boy, who wants what he will never, ever get. And the more he harasses me the more The Shield is going to make him pay for it. The smart thing to do for him is to leave me the hell alone so The Shield has no reason to beat him up every week' I stated firmly

'I hate to agree with you Kaylee, but I do agree that Randy is digging his own grave by going after you. If you harass one member of The Shield, you get all 4 of them coming after you. And that is what makes you guys the most dominate faction we have ever seen. Randy needs to be smart enough to leave you alone so that he doesn't continue to get attacked by the rest of your team' King explains and I nodded my head in agreement as Kaitlyn picks up the win with a spear.

'Thanks for having me boys' I said standing up and taking off my headphones before watching Kaitlyn look at me and point at the title belt

'I want my rematch' she said without a microphone

'Name the time and place love' I said back before jumping back over the barricade and holding up my title as I walked back up the too skybox through the crowd.

…


	61. Chapter 61

**07-06-13 SMACKDOWN**

'What we got tonight Kay?' Seth asked as we arrived at the arena for the start of Smackdown

'I have a match against Naomi in one on one, non-title match' I said as we got to the skybox to see MIZTV start of Smackdown.

'Who is on MIZTV tonight?' Roman asked sitting down on the lounge

'Our opponents from last week' I said smirking

'Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history, welcome to MIZTV. My guests tonight came within a fraction of a second of being the first team to defeat The Shield in six man tag team match. However, after that said match they had some issues. So let's get right down to it. Please welcome The Viper Randy Orton' Miz announced as Randy made his way down to the ring.

'We need popcorn for this' I said sitting on the floor in front of the boys sitting on the lounge

'And the former tag team champions, Team Hell No! Miz introduced as Kane and Daniel made their way down to the ring. In the background you could see Randy looking up at our skybox

'Thank you guys for coming. Daniel, let's start with you. Last Monday night on RAW, you were pinned by The Shield. And for weeks you've been harping on the idea that people consider you the weak link of Team Hell No' Miz explained before Daniel interrupted

'Before you start stirring the pot Miz, I have something I'd like to say. I've had a lot of time to think since Monday. And Randy, I know that you didn't intend to hit me' Daniel said

'You finally figured that out for yourself huh?' Randy snapped back

'And Kane, you're the best partner a guy could ask for. And I pushed you away when all you were trying to do was help me against Ryback' Daniel said turning to Kane

'Does this mean that you're letting go of the weak link garbage?' Kane asked trying to keep his cool.

'I wouldn't exactly call it garbage, but' Daniel tried to say but Miz interrupted

'Of course not. This is something personal to you. It is something personal to him. I mean, last Friday night on Smackdown, right here on Smackdown, you single handily took out all four members of The Shield' Miz said as the crowd started chanting Yes for Daniel

'Do you feel you're getting the respect you deserve?' Miz asked Daniel

'Sometimes' Daniel said as Kane tried to say something but Miz kept talking

'And other times, do you feel that people still look at you like a little goat faced vegan troll?' Miz asked

'Miz, watch what you say to the kid. His head is all messed up' Randy warned

'Shouldn't have said that Randy' I said watching from the skybox

'My head is not messed up' Daniel said to Randy

'Oh, it's pretty messed up' Kane added as I laughed

'Why? Because I want people to respect me, because I want my partner to respect me?' Daniel asked

'I keep telling you, I do respect you. Randy respects you. Everybody respects you, Daniel' Kane shouted as the crowd cheered

'Although, Daniel, I tend to respect you less and less the more you whine about being the weak link' Randy added as Kane rolled his eyes

'Are calling me a whiner?' Daniel asked Randy while Kane held him back

'Let it go Daniel, we all want to beat The Shield and we had them beat last Monday' Kane said

'Aww, we are wanted' I said in a high pitch girly voice

'Yeah, until I got caught, right?' Daniel asked back

'I didn't say that' Kane argued back

'You didn't have to. The only reason I got caught is because Randy got in my way' Daniel said pointing a finger at Randy

'And we are right back where we started, crazy town' Randy said annoyed

'But Randy, how do you feel that he blames you for the loss?' Miz asked

'Don't' answer that Randy, Come on Daniel, let's go' Kane said trying to keep the peace but Daniel flipped out and push Kane off him

'Get your hands of me! You are my partner. You're supposed to have my back' Daniel shouted at Kane

'I DO HAVE YOUR BACK. I'VE ALWAYS HAD YOUR BACK. But I'm getting real tired of you not trusting me' Kane shouted losing it

'Oh, I'm getting real tired of you not trusting me. What a joke. Why should I trust you? How many times have you left me in this ring with The Shield alone? And when people call me the weak link. Do you come to my defence?' Daniel said as Randy and Miz just looked at each in disbelief at this conversation

'Yes, I do' Kane said calmly

'Yeah, half-heartedly. And the dirty little fact, the dirty little fact is you were forced to team with me. If you had Randy, if you had John Cena, if you had anybody, but me, you'll be out of here in two seconds' Daniel yelled

'Dude it's like they are in a relationship' Roman said in shock

'You know what, that's it. I have had enough. You've lost your mind. Randy, you're on your own' Kane said finally snapping and leaving the ring.

'Did we just witness the breakup of Team Hell No right here on MIZTV?' Miz asked in shock

'Sure, I'm sure everybody here in the WWE universe is going to blame all this on me right? NO' Daniel said continuing to shout No until Teddy Long came out

'Just a minute. Daniel, you know, you sound like a man with a whole lot to prove. Well, I am out here to give you another chance to prove it. Tonight, you are going to be facing The Tag Team Champions, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins of The Shield. Now, since your partner Kane doesn't want to have anything to do with you right now. I have no choice, but to pair you up with The Viper Randy Orton' Teddy announced as I started laughing

'WHAT!' I shouted laughing

'How can Daniel and Randy get along against The Shield tonight?' Cole asked from the announcer's table

'Randy doesn't seem too happy about this' Dean commented grinning

….

'You're up next girl' Roman said throwing me my vest as I stretched.

'This is going to be too easy' I muttered not even looking forward to the match.

'It's Kane' Dean commented as we looked at the TV to see Kane walking through the back of the arena.

'Did you see what I did to your little buddy, Daniel, on Monday Night? Now I'd bet you'd like to put that little puke through a table too, wouldn't you?' Ryback said laughing

'Daniel is my partner no matter how annoying he may be sometimes. You put Kofi out. You slammed Daniel through a table. Let's see if you can do it to me' Kane challenged

'Listen, big guy, you know, Ryback Rules' Ryback said before Kane laughed

'I've tombstones a priest, set a man on fire, and buried my brother alive. Whatever your rules may be, they sure as hell don't apply to me' Kane threatened.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down through the ring by myself as Naomi was waiting in the ring for me. I jumped over the barricade and stalked around the ring, giving my title to the time keeper before getting into the ring and staring at Naomi with a smirk.

The bell rung and we locked up in the middle of the ring and I pulled her in for a head lock. I whipped her into the corner and then side slammed her as she walked out of the corner. I cracked my neck as I stalked Naomi and stomped on her individual limbs before pulling her up and clotheslined her back to the ground. I sighed and looked down at her trying to pull herself up.

I pulled her up for a DDT and pinned her for the win. I grabbed my belt and a microphone.

'This Diva's division needs a lot of work, women wrestler's like Lita, Trish, Chyna, Jackie, Ivory, Tori! They gave their lives and bodies to build a great women's division and in a few years, people like The Bella Twins, The Funkadactyls, AJ Lee… you all ruined the hard work of these hall of fame women. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT INJUSTICE. I am the Diva's champion and I will remain the Diva's champion until this division build up their standards.

I am going to make this known, right here, right now, if any of you divas want this belt, you need to up your game significantly' I stated simply before throwing the microphone away and leaving via the crowd.

…..

We watched as Randy went up to Daniel in the locker room before their match with Roman and Seth

'Hey Daniel, you do know that Kane had to go to the trainers' room for treatment after his match with Ryback, don't you?' Randy said to Daniel

'I didn't ask him to defend me' was Daniel's reply

'Alright, Daniel, Can I ask you a favour? Maybe put your person problems with whoever you have problems with. Just put them aside for tonight's match. What do you say? Let's get through the night, let's beat The Shield tonight' Randy said trying to be calm

'Problems? I don't have problems. I have a mission. Tonight is the night that I take out The Shield and I am warning you, stay out of my way' Daniel warned

'So now, you're giving me warning? Let's get one thing straight, Daniel. I'm not Kane. We maybe partners tonight but we're not partners. I don't like partners and I don't like you' Randy said before walking out

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'This is going to be too easy' I said as Dean and I let Roman and Seth go down by themselves.

Daniel started the match against Seth as Daniel ducks a clothesline and punches away at Seth. Daniel applies a side headlock, but Seth whips him off and Seth goes for a leapfrog, but Daniel dropkicks him. Daniel kicks away at him before getting in position for a Mexican surfboard stretch. Instead Daniel rips at Seth's mouth before stomping on his knees. Daniel kicks him in the chest before twisting the arm. Daniel hits an arm breaker before taking him down for a stretch. Daniel bends him in an awkward way for a two count. Daniel applies a hammerlock, but Seth elbows out. Seth hits the ropes, and Daniel takes him down with a dropkick for a one count. Seth drives him into his corner, and Roman tags in.

Roman punches away at Daniel before choking him with his boot. Seth gets a cheap shot in with a kick to the head. Roman hits a head-butt before tagging Seth back in. Seth kicks away at Daniel before tagging Roman in again. Roman whips Seth into Daniel for a corner clothesline. Seth then whipped Daniel into Roman for a clothesline and a near fall. Roman applies a side headlock, but Daniel punches him off. Roman knees him before kicking him down in the corner. Roman backs up, and he runs into a drop-toe-hold into the turnbuckle.

Randy and Seth are tagged in. Randy hits a pair of clotheslines before hitting a powerslam. Randy knocks Roman off the apron before hitting Seth with a hanging DDT. Randy gets prepared for an RKO but Roman pulls Seth out of the ring

'Good work boys' I cheered from our skybox as Dean was grinning and tapping his title

We look back at the TV as Seth and Roman execute a wishbone split on Randy. Roman chokes Randy on the ropes and releases before getting disqualified. Seth got a cheap shot on Randy, and Roman picked up a near fall. Roman applies a chin lock, but Randy fights back and breaks the hold with a big back suplex on Roman.

Seth is tagged in and stops Randy from tagging in Daniel. Seth punches him before dragging him away from the corner and kicking him a few times. Roman is tagged in, and he beats on Randy for a few moments before tagging Seth back in. They send Randy into the corner and Roman whips Seth into Randy, but Randy counters with a boot. Randy sends Roman into the ring post shoulder first, and he takes Seth down with a clothesline.

Daniel is tagged in, and he hits a double missile dropkick on Roman and Seth. Daniel takes turns kicking both of them in the chest before kicking Roman in the head and then doing the same thing to Seth for a near fall. Daniel puts Seth in the corner and kicks him down before whipping him in to the corner and hitting a German Suplex on Seth

'This doesn't look good' I muttered standing up

Daniel then takes both Seth and Roman out with a suicide dive through the ropes. Daniel puts Seth in the ring, and he goes to the top rope, hitting the Flying Goat and going for a pin but Roman breaks it up at the last moment.

'Alright let's go' I said to Dean and we went running through the crowd as Randy slides into the ring and gives Roman an RKO before being shouldered into the corner by Seth.

Daniel charges to help but I pull Seth from the ring at the last minute and Daniel connects with Randy. Daniel counters a rollup pin attempt by Seth into a No Lock but before Seth can tap out Dean slides into the ring and breaks up the submission causing a DQ.

Dean kicked away at Daniel before standing him up but Seth runs into Daniel's boot, and Daniel elbows Dean out of the ring. Daniel catches Seth with a huge back body drop over the top rope and counters a clotheslines from me and whips me into the corner but before he can connect with the running knee, Randy slides into the ring and RKO's him.

I slide from the ring looking at Randy shocked as we leave through the crowd.

…..


	62. Chapter 62

**10-06-13 RAW**

'Kaylee' I heard my name being called and turned around to see Vickie standing there

'Yes' I asked impatiently

'Dean is going up against Kane tonight, and tonight Daniel Bryan will go up against either Roman Reigns or Seth Rollins. The WWE Universe is going to vote on who his opponent is and whoever is not voted in that match will go up against Randy Orton' she stated

'So be it' I said and turned a corner to see Randy standing there

'Kaylee, come to thank me for saving your ass last week on Smackdown' Randy said smirking

'Nope, just walking this way to The Shield skybox' I muttered and walked past before stopping and turning to him

'Randy, I don't know what your game is here, but if you genuinely like me I feel obligated to tell you that you are going to get hurt. I am not interested in you, I am not going turn on The Shield and if you get in my way or any of the members of The Shield's way, I. will. End. You' I stated firmly and as straightforward as possible and then left.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring through the crowd and jumped the barricade watching Kane in the ring the entire time.

'We don't have a bell to ring for this match' The King said laughing after Vince took it during the first segment of RAW. Dean and I hugged while he gave me his title to hang onto.

Kane takes it to Dean at the start and connects with a dropkick. He goes for a quick cover, but Dean kicks out. Kane backs him into the corner but gets reversed and met with a few shoulder thrusts. Dean is whipped into the ropes and caught in mid-air for a backbreaker. Kane whips Dean hard into the corner and follows through by lifting Dean back up for another backbreaker. Kane stretches Deans back over his knee.

I watch as a ref runs down to the time keeper's area with a new bell. I laughed but was then distracted by Kane and Dean falling through the ropes to the outside of the ring. Dean connects with a punch and then jumps off the steel steps at Kane but Kane counters with a big uppercut.

The ref tries to tell Kane to bring it back into the ring and while Kane is distracted by the ref, I check on Dean but am shoved out of the way by Kane and into the announcer's table neck first. Dean pulls Kane into the steel steps and then rolls him back into the ring.

Dean delivers a few punches and a running dropkick going for a cover but Kane kicks out. Dean gets on Kane's back and twists back to stretch out Kane's leg. Dean jumps to the second rope, but Kane wraps his hand around Dean. Kane is at first batted away, but then tosses Dean across the ring.

I am still holding my neck on the floor watching the match from the floor

'Kaylee, you ok?' The ringside medic knelt down next to me

'You need me to look at anything' He asked

'My neck' I said as I turned back to the match

Dean leaps over Kane for a sunset flip, but is instead pulled back up to his feet. Kane slips the feet out from under Dean and then sidewalk slammed and goes for a cover, but Dean kicks out.

'Ouch' I said as the medic moves my neck around

'Nothing is out of place, just ice it after your match tonight' He said before going back to his seat. I stood up and rubbed my neck.

Kane climbs to the top turnbuckle for his arm lariat. Dean follows after to try and halt the manoeuvre but Kane pushes him down to the mat and connects with the lariat and signals for a choke slam but I pull Dean from the ring as Roman and Seth hit the ring as Roman, Seth and I attacked Kane.

Daniel and Randy run down to attack Roman and Seth as Dean helps me with Kane. Roman and Seth are tossed from the ring and as Daniel and Randy team against Dean, Kane tombstones me to the mat. Roman rolls me from the ring as Seth helps Dean over the barricade and we go out the back

…

'Okay. The polls have closed. The WWE universe has voted the results are in. Who will Daniel Bryan face here tonight live on RAW? Will it be Seth Rollins, or will it be Roman Reigns? Who did you vote WWE Universe? … It's Seth Rollins' the King says from inside the ring

'That means Roman will complete against Randy' I said from up in our skybox holding an ice pack against the back of my neck.

'The RKO was on purpose' Daniel said angrily to Randy out the back while Kane stood next to them.

'Listen, I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I didn't RKO you on purpose, I did, but if you think for one second I'm going to let you dropkick me in the face, you're dead wrong' Randy said back to him

'Oh, yeah well…' Daniel started to say

'Hey Daniel, BACK OFF ALRIGHT! THIS IS NOT A FIGHT THAT YOU WANT TO PICK OKAY?' Kane shouted at him

'What? You don't think I can handle Randy Orton?' Daniel asked back

'That's not what I said. Look, both of you guys have matches against members of The Shield tonight. Daniel you have a match against Seth Rollins and Randy, you have a match against Roman Reigns. So THE LAST THING THAT YOU TWO NEED TO DO IS TO BE FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER!' Kane shouted at both of them

'You know what, Kane, your right. The last thing Daniel needs to do is fight me' Randy agreed

'Thank you' Kane said calming down

'You think I'm afraid of you? And you're beady eyes and your horrible haircut and your bad tattoos?' Daniel said while Kane was in the background trying to stop him

'Kane, you know what, take you're yappy little buddy out of here, out of the room before something bad happens to him' Randy said

'EXCUSE ME' Vickie said walking up to them.

'You all need to pull it together because I just made this official. This Sunday at Payback, the two of you will be facing The Shield's Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins for the tag team championships' Vickie said with Brad Maddox next to her

'That's great, Kane and I have another shot at the tag team titles. That's awesome' Daniel said happily

'I wasn't talking about Team Hell No, Daniel. It's more like Team Hell Never, I'm talking about you and Randy Orton' Vickie said as Randy and Daniel were not happy

'They get a title match?' Kane said in disbelief

'Vickie, No' Randy tried to say

'Wait. They beat the champions, by DQ on Smackdown and they deserve a title opportunity' Vickie explained and left

'If you think what happens on Friday is going to happen again at the pay-per view, you are dead wrong' Daniel said

'Just stay out of my way' Randy argued back

'I'm going to bash both your heads together' Kane muttered in the background

'This is unbelievable' Kane said as Daniel and Randy left fuming

'Kane?' Vickie said coming back over to him

'I didn't forget about you. On Payback, I'm granting you a US Title match against Dean Ambrose. Good luck' Vickie said

'What the hell?' Roman, Seth and Dean shouted from in the room.

'Guy, relax, we will win' I said calmly

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and Seth make their way down to the ring with me behind them and Dean staying up at the skybox.

As the match begins Randy takes control, he leaps and drops a knee and goes for a cover. Roman rolls out of the ring but Randy follows after as Seth and I watch on. Randy slams Romans head into the apron and then drops him into the barricade. I place a hand on Seth's shoulder to keep him from getting involved as Randy looks over at me and smirks before grabbing Roman and rolls him back into the ring. He goes for a cover but Roman kicks out.

I walk up to the mat and Randy looks over at me briefly but it is enough to allow Roman to gain some control with a massive clothesline and steps on the abdomen of Randy. Roman delivers a head butt and a punch.

Randy punches free from a headlock and delivers a head butt of his own. Roman lifts him up and drops him on the top rope. Roman runs the ropes and delivers a clothesline to Randy before going for a cover but Randy kicks out. Roman gets behind Randy for a rear headlock.

I move into Randy's line of vision and smirk and mockingly wave to him.

Randy starts to fight back and is able to deliver a backbreaker. Roman climbs to the apron to recover and Randy goes for his signature DDT of the ropes but I pulled Roman from the ring.

Daniel starts to move towards me but Seth gets in between us and looks to attack Daniel but Seth rolls into the ring and goes after Randy. Randy grabs him and looks for another DDT. Roman grabs Seth's leg to stop the move. Daniel runs into the ring and then leaps out for a suicide dive on Roman and Seth.

I hold my neck which is still sore from hitting the announcer's table as I check on Roman and Seth.

'This match is a no contest, Daniel and Seth are on now' the ref informed us as Seth rolls into the ring.

Roman places a hand on my shoulder

'You sure you should be out here?' Roman asked and I looked at him nodding that I was ok.

Daniel takes control by starting to kick the back of Seth and then drops some elbows. Daniel then pulls back on the arm of Seth and drops several more elbows. Seth rolls out of the ring so Daniel connects with a baseball slide. Daniel then jumps on the apron and leaps out with a running knee. Roman is standing there as Randy walks over to match sure Roman doesn't get involved.

Daniel rolls Seth back into the ring and goes for the cover but Seth kicks out. Seth backs Daniel into the corner and delivers a few shoulder thrusts. Daniel fights back with some punches. Seth trips Daniel and tosses him head first into the second turnbuckle. Seth goes for a cover, but Daniel kicks out. Seth gets on the back of Daniel and looks for a surfboard stretch. Daniel fights free and kicks Seth repeatedly in the knees.

Daniel decides to return the favour and rocks back for a surfboard stretch of his own. Daniel pulls back on the neck to apply a chin lock. Daniel pulls back farther for a Dragon Sleeper with the legs of Seth still trapped. .

'Get the ref' I mutter to Roman, who distracts the ref as I climb into the ring and elbows Daniel hard, breaking up the submission move. Randy pulls me from the ring as I push him off me and smirk

'What you going to do Randy? Hit the girl you want to be with?' I taunted and Randy pulled me into him and kissed me. I shoved him off and slapped him hard before moving out of the way as Roman speared him.

Roman wraps a protective arm around me and we turn back to the ring to see Seth is behind Daniel for a headlock. Daniel fights back to his feet and escapes but is caught with a big clothesline. Seth goes for a cover, but Daniel kicks out. Seth and Daniel get to their feet and exchange blows. Daniel flips under a kick attempt and applies a half crab submission. Seth is able to get to the bottom rope for the break.

Seth catches his breath and gets back on his feet. Daniel charges for a big dropkick and goes for a cover, but Seth kicks out. Daniel misses with a kick, which allows Seth to respond with a roundhouse to the face. He goes for a cover, but Daniel kicks out.

Daniel sits up as Seth begins to deliver some kicks. Daniel dodges but gets picked up for a German Suplex. Daniel escapes at first, but then gets suplexed into the turnbuckle. Seth goes for a cover, but Daniel kicks out.

Seth backs Daniel into the corner and then connects with a few splashes. Daniel retaliates by tossing Seth out of the ring. Daniel charges for the suicide dive, but Seth blocks and then climbs the turnbuckle. Seth leaps for a kick but Daniel dodges and rolls through for a German suplex bridge. Seth escapes but is kicked square in the jaw. Daniel goes for a cover, but Seth kicks out.

Daniel climbs to the top turnbuckle. But is distracted by Roman which allows Seth to gets to his feet and knock Daniel into a seated position. Seth follows up so Daniel fights back and looks for a suplex. But mid-air Seth shifts his body and lands on top of Daniel, who starts to bleed from the mouth.

Roman tries to interfere, but Randy comes up from behind and knocks Romans off the apron. Daniel rolls up Seth for a pin and wins the match.

I check on Roman, who stands up cracking his neck as Seth looks for a late attack, but Randy gets into the ring and RKO's him.

'Get him out of there' I shout at Roman holding my neck as he slides Seth out of the ring and Daniel and Randy share a look.

…

I sit in-between Dean and Seth with an ice pack on the back of my neck again as we watch Kaitlyn come down to the ring. Roman is in front of me with his head resting on my knee.

'You guys did great out there' I commented placing a hand on Roman's shoulder and Seth's knee. Both men grabbed hold of the hand I had placed on them as Dean nodded in agreement.

'I can't believe Randy had the guts to kiss you out there' Dean seethed and I let go of Roman and Seth and placed a hand on Deans.

'Yeah, but Roman made him pay for it' I said and Roman grinned.

'Well, secret admirer, here I am. I feel really silly, just show yourself' Kaitlyn said nervously into the microphone as Big E's music came on and he came out dressed up with flowers.

'Look at her face' Seth said laughing

'Big E, it's you?' She said as he handed her the flowers.

'Kaitlyn, I know this is unexpected, it's weird. And this is… it's hard for especially after what happened earlier, you know, people they only see me as a Big bad tough guy, they only see me as Dolph's heavy. They think all I care about is beating people up but honestly I care about much than that, I care about you' Big E said as I felt Dean place his hand next to my leg and rub his thumb across it.

'Kaitlyn, I know you're sceptical, you should be. But ever since I first met you, ever since I first laid eyes on you, you were it, you were all I could think off. And I didn't know how to tell you until now' Big E said before dropping the microphone and pulling her close to him.

He went to kiss her but then dropped her on the floor and AJ's music came on.

'Oh you're bloody kidding me!' I stood up angrily

'How you feeling right now Kaitlyn? Worthless, alone, broken? Well that's exactly how I felt when you abandoned me. See Kaitlyn, I spent the last year of my life letting men hurt me. Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, John Cena, they used me. They took advantage of me and they shattered me like glass and where was my best friend, chasing The Diva's Title' AJ said to Kaitlyn who looked like she was going to cry

'But even shattered glass, if you handle it wrong can cut you pretty deep' AJ stated

'You're crazy, you are crazy' Kaitlyn shouted at her

'No, no Kaitlyn, I'm smart. See, maybe you can beat me in here but I can beat you up here' AJ said pointing to her head

'I used to put you on a pedestal and now I get to shove you off and laugh as you fell all the way down.' AJ taunted

'Face is Kaitlyn, you're just trash' AJ said as Kaitlyn started to cry

'You have no one, you have no love, no friends, and none of these people give a damn about you…' AJ started to say

'Ok enough!' I shouted and stormed out of the skybox and signalled my music to play.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

AJ and Kaitlyn looked at me confused and slightly anxious.

'This is exactly what is wrong with the Diva's division. Instead of taking your issues to the ring, like true wrestlers, you play these stupid little games like you're in high school. Kaitlyn, you want your rematch at payback? No problem. I will show you what a true Diva's champion looks like. AJ, I've changed my mind. I talked to Vickie and if you want to be involved in the championship match this Sunday at Payback then it will become a street fight match, it's your choice. No matter what happens, I WILL be walking out of there the Diva's champion and I will beat some sense into whoever my opponent is' I said from in the crowd as AJ looked at Kaitlyn and then back at me.

'I'm in' AJ said after a moment of thinking

'Well, AJ is in. Kaitlyn, you have 2 choices, you can walk away from this match or you can stay in the match and get a chance to beat up AJ in a street fight and try to regain your title back?' I taunted smirking

'I'm in' Kaitlyn said and turned to AJ and took her to the ground with hard rights.

'Perfect' I said as I went back out the back grinning and AJ escaped from the ring leaving Kaitlyn in their alone.

'I think Kaylee, just got exactly what she wanted' Cole said from the announcer's table.

…..


	63. Chapter 63

**14-06-13 SMACKDOWN **

'What's on tonight?' Dean asked me as we arrived at the Smackdown arena.

'We got an 8 man-mixed tag match. Team Hell No, Randy Orton and Kaitlyn verse The Shield' I said putting down our bags in the skybox.

'Fun times' Roman said as Daniel made his way down to the ring to start of Smackdown

'If you would have asked me, when I first debuted in the WWE, Daniel Bryan, will you be the World Champion? I would have responded with Yes. If you asked me will you lose that World Championship in an 18-second match, I would have said, "No." If you had asked me if I could win the Tag Team Championships with anyone on the roster, I would have said, "Yes." However, I didn't think I'd spend nine months with the Devil's Favourite Demon. That doesn't change the fact that Team Hell No is one of the best tag teams in WWE history and with that said, Kane, I'd like you to come out here right now' Daniel said before Kane's music blasted and he made his way down here

'I know why you called me out here Daniel, but this is neither the time nor the place. The only thing that I'm interested in, is our 8 man- mixed tag team match tonight against The Shield' Kane said

'Listen, Kane, we just need to get everything out in the open. I mean, the last 9 months have been an incredible ride. We've been in battles together. We've been an awesome team in the ring and I'm proud of what we've done outside of the ring to become better partners. But at payback, you won't be my partner. And when I win, I'm going to be the tag team champions with someone else. And… you and I… I won't be teaming with you anymore' Daniel said almost in tears

'What is going on?' Seth asked in disbelief

'Wait, wait, and let me get this straight. Are you like breaking up with me? Because Daniel, you should know the same thing will happen when I win the US title from Dean Ambrose on Sunday' Kane said

'You wish' Dean said holding the title

'Yeah, I know, I suppose you could be right, but we could still team if you win the US Title. The thing that I don't think you understand is Randy and I are going to be the Tag Team Champions. And Vickie was wrong. It's not going to be Team RKNEVER, it's going to be Team RKNO!' Daniel said shouting at the end

'Hold on a second, you're even making up cute little names? Your acting like it's a given that you're going to win. I don't see how could considering that you and I couldn't beat The Shield. And there's this one other little thing, you despise Randy Orton' Kane said back

'So what you're saying is you don't think that I can do it' Daniel said getting angry

'Personal, no, I don't' Kane said honestly

'I get it, because I'm the weak link, right?' Daniel said

'I didn't say that' Kane argued back

'Listen, Randy and I had The Shield beat last Friday, and at payback, we will win and I will prove to everybody beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am not the weak link. And you will have to sit back and know that Randy and I did something that you and I could never do. Which correct me if I'm wrong, could only mean one thing' Daniel said

'Are you saying that I'm the weak link?' Kane said slowly back

'You know, maybe you're right Kane, this might not be the right time…' Daniel started to say

'Answer the question Daniel' Kane shouted

'YES, you are the weak link' Daniel shouted back only to have Kane grab his throat.

**I hear voices my head, the counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…**

'And now there is this guy' I said watching shaking my head

'Hey Kane! I cannot let you do that. I can't let you do that, Kane. Listen I know, I understand why you want to choke slam Daniel Bryan, and frankly, I wouldn't mind watching. But I need him at 100% this Sunday at payback. Now, whatever you do to him, directly affects me. So, if you choke slam him, you just might start a chain reaction that causes me to hit you with an RKO' Randy said getting into the ring

'Stay out of this, Randy' Kane warned

'You want to do this, big man? I'm ready to go' Randy threatens back

'Listen, I didn't ask you to come down here' Daniel said back

'Ok enough of this' I said before we walked out the back and stole a camera, connecting it to the big screen

'Hey, hey guys, by all means, do what you got to do, don't mind us. We just want to watch. It's actually pretty funny' Seth said laughing

'It's like a car crash isn't it? We can't look away, after six months of getting beaten up and embarrassed by The Shield, I'd be mad too. The thing is you're not mad at us, you're mad at each other. Why is that? Is that because after all this time, all these months, of trying to put together every super-team imaginable to try and beat us, you found out every time The Shield is unstoppable? The Shield is unbeatable? The Shield is untouchable?' Dean added with Seth laughing in the background

'The real question is now, do you believe in The Shield?' I asked turning the camera onto myself

'Looks to us like you do. The thing is there's no reason for you guys to even be arguing right now because tonight is going to be like every other night when you face The Shield' Dean continued

'You're going to lose and you're going to lose again this Sunday at Payback. And that's why the hounds of justice run this yard' Roman finishes before I throw the camera away.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Let's do this' I said as we made our way down to the ring.

I look at Kaitlyn standing across from me with puffy eyes as if she had been crying from what happened on Monday.

'Kaitlyn, you fought your way through the diva's division to win the Diva's title and then you got lazy, and distracted by this so called secret admirer. AJ didn't beat you, you beat yourself for slacking off' I said to her from across the ring before we get out leaving Seth and Daniel in the ring.

The bell rings, and they immediately begin punching away at one another. Seth punches him to the corner before sending him to the opposite corner, but Daniel backflips over him. Daniel hits the ropes and hits a flying elbow. Daniel kicks away at him before tagging in Kane. Daniel hits a snap mare, and Kane hits his low dropkick to the face for a one count. Kane hits a suplex on Seth for another one count. Kane sends him to the ropes, but he lowers his head and Seth kicks him in the face.

Dean is tagged in, and he punches away at Kane. Dean hits the ropes, and Kane hits a big boot. Randy is tagged in, and he kicks Dean in the ribs a few times. Randy punches away at him in the corner before hitting some head-butts. Randy clotheslines him in the corner before hitting a suplex.

'Come on Dean' I shouted as Randy looked over at me before tagging in Daniel. He kicks away at Dean's chest before I move along the apron into Daniel's view and distract him long enough for Dean to tag in Roman. Roman punches away at him before hitting a big body slam for a two count.

Seth is tagged back in, and he punches away at Daniel. Seth punches him down before tagging in Dean. Dean punches away at him before dropping an elbow for a two count. Dean stomps the midsection before applying a bow stretch. Dean turns it into a dragon sleeper, but Daniel knees out. Daniel hits the ropes, trying to gain some momentum but Dean knees him. Dean hits the ropes but Daniel counters with a knee of his own.

Randy is tagged in, and he hits a pair of clotheslines on Dean before knocking of Roman and Seth. He stops at me and I slap him hard across the face. Randy ducks a clothesline from Dean and hits a powerslam. Randy catches Seth trying to interfere with a powerslam as well. Randy goes to give Dean a hanging DDT but I distract Randy long enough for Dean to snap Randy off the top rope. Seth kicks him in the head, and Dean covers for a near fall.

'Tag me in' I shout and Dean tags me in and I climb to the top rope and perform a moon sault on him before I'm hit from behind by Kaitlyn. Since I was tagged in she becomes the legal person for the other team.

We lock up in the middle and I am pulled into a head lock before I elbow her in the midsection. I clothesline her hard to the mat before mounting her and delivering hard left and right hands to the face. The ref pulls me off and I hit the ropes to gain momentum but Randy grabs my hair and pulls me in for a kiss before throwing me into Kaitlyn's spear. I kick out at the count of 1.

I perform a quick DDT on Kaitlyn before dropkicking Randy of the mat and spitting at him over the top rope. I turn around to dodge another spear from Kaitlyn and she goes shoulder first into the corner post but Randy jumps back up and blind tags himself in which forces me to make a tag.

I tag in Dean, who immediately goes on the attack against Randy. Dean quickly hits a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Dean stretches Randy's fingers and rips at his face. Roman is tagged in, and head-butts Randy a few times before punching and kicking him for a two count. Roman chokes him on the second rope before the ref backs him up. Randy punches back, but Roman comes back with a fireman's carry. Randy s counters by sliding off and hits his trademark backbreaker. Randy sidesteps a spear from Roman, and he hits the ring post shoulder first.

Kane and Dean are tagged in. Kane clotheslines him down a pair of times before upper cutting Seth and me off the apron. Kane puts Dean in the corner before hitting a powerslam for a near fall. Kane sends him to the corner and clotheslines him. Kane repeats the move before hitting a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Kane goes to the top rope but Dean distracts the ref and I push Kane off the top rope. Daniel clotheslines me off the apron before tagging himself in.

He hits Dean with a missile dropkick and Seth tags himself in as I climb back onto the apron on our corner. Daniel dropkicks him out of mid-air as he tries to springboard into him. Daniel dropkicks Roman off the apron, and he takes both Seth and Roman out with a suicide dive. Daniel puts Seth in the ring and dropkicks him in the corner twice for a near fall but I climb to the top rope and elbow Daniel to break up the pin. Kane grabs my throat to choke slam me but Roman hits Kane from behind only to be kicked in the head by Daniel. Daniel then kicks Seth in the head for another near fall. Daniel goes to the top rope for his Flying Goat. Dean and tries to push him off, but Daniel knocks him off instead. I then try to push him off but Kaitlyn spears me off the apron onto the ground outside. Seth avoids the Flying Goat and covers for a near fall.

I throw Kaitlyn head first into the steel post and then shoulder first into the steps before turning back to see Roman spear Randy, he tries to spear Kane but Kane grabs me and throws me in the line of fire as we go through the time keepers area.

'Kaylee!' Roman cries out as I am gasping for air underneath him.

Roman gets off me and slowly pulls me out of the carnage not noticing Seth in the No Lock and he is forced to tap out.

'Kaylee, I'm so sorry' Roman said almost in tears.

'It's ok' I gasp out as Seth and Dean crawl over to me as Randy, Kaitlyn and Team Hell No are celebrating in the ring.

…..


	64. Chapter 64

**16-06-13 PAYBACK**

I woke up to see Seth sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

'Seth, are you ok?' I asked quickly moving over and knelling in front of him.

'Oh sorry Kay, didn't realise you were awake' He muttered and sat back up straight

'What's wrong?' I asked concerned

'It's nothing' Seth muttered and went to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed and sat next to him.

'I lost us the match on Friday...what if I lose us the match tonight?' He asked almost in a whisper

'Oh Seth, you didn't lose us the match, ok we lost as a team, like we win as a team. We don't blame you. You could argue you lost us the match, Roman could argue that he lost us the match for spearing me, I could argue I lost us the match for taking too much time to attack Kaitlyn, Dean could argue he lost us the match for getting pushed away by Daniel. Ok, The Shield is a team, we win as a team and we lose as a team' I said firmly

'Yeah, I guess so' He said a bit happier

'Seth, it doesn't matter we lost. It was going to happen eventually, and now we can show everyone that it doesn't matter if we win or lose, the ring is still our yard' I stated and Seth stood up

'Hell yeah' He said

….

'Kaylee, are you sure you're ok?' Roman asked as we arrived at the arena of Payback.

'Roman, I am fine. Stop blaming yourself ok? This stuff happens in the ring. No one in the team blames you' I said holding Roman's hand and Seth and Dean both voiced their agreements.

'Now let's go out there and dominate our yard' I said putting my fist in as the others joined.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Kaitlyn and AJ were already in the ring attacking each other as I ran down through the crowd and jumped the barricade, grabbing a Kendal stick from under the ring as I rolled in and broke up a pin attempt by AJ with a Kendal Stick to the back. AJ screamed out in the pain and rolled off Kaitlyn as I hit Kaitlyn in the stomach with the stick.

I had my ribs strapped up from the spear on Friday Night as Kaitlyn had her shoulder strapped from me throwing her into the steps on Friday Night. I pulled up Kaitlyn and DDT her back to the mat before ducking a clotheslines from AJ and power bombing her to the mat. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck before looking down at the Diva's on the mat and shook my head disappointed.

I rolled out of the ring and got a steel chair before getting a kick in the mid-section from AJ and Kaitlyn took the steel chair from me and hit me over the head with it knocking me to the mat before hitting my injured ribs with it a few times and they both kicked me from the ring before turning back and attacking each other.

I climbed to the top rope and landed an elbow on AJ who was going for a pin. I pulled her up for a DDT and went for a pin but Kaitlyn broke up the count. She mounted me and started hammering at me before rolling from the ring and getting a chair and rolling back into the ring.

She hit AJ with the chair before hitting me in the head. She went for a pin on me but I kicked out. AJ pulled Kaitlyn off me by her hair and clotheslined her to the mat. I had picked up the Kendal stick by now and turned to AJ and hit her in the mid-section and then the back with it before throwing her from the ring. I turned around only to be speared by Kaitlyn and she went for a pin but I kicked out at the count of 2.

Kaitlyn picked up a steel chair getting frustrated but I dropkicked the chair into her face and then climbed to the top rope and performed a moonsault for the win.

I held my ribs as the ref held up my hand in victory and handed me my title. I was picked up from behind by Dean, whose match was next but I gasped in pain and he placed me down before placing a hand on my ribs and face.

'Are you ok?' He asked concerned and I nodded smiling

'I'm fine. I won' I said simply and high fived him as Kane's music blasted indicating their match was next.

…

I went and sat next to JBL at the announcers table as Dean and Kane's match started

'Congratulations on retaining your championship Kaylee' JBL said as I held my ribs and had the belt hanging over my shoulder

'Thanks JBL' I said as the match started

'Kaylee, I got a question for you, This Friday Night on Smackdown, The Shield suffered their first ever lost in a tag team style match, losing to Kane, Daniel, Kaitlyn and Randy Orton. Will that lose 48 hours ago affect Dean Ambrose here tonight at Payback?' Cole asked

'Really? That's your question? Alright. Well no, it won't. The Shield lost a match. Big deal. It was going to happen eventually. But Justice is still standing strong and so are The Shield. Did it affect me in my match tonight? Hell no. I went out there and showed the Divas who the real champion is and Dean, Seth and Roman are going to do the exact same thing' I answered firmly as Dean had Kane trapped in the corner and was hammering away at him until the ref pulled him off.

'But Kaylee, you guys had just finished telling everyone that The Shield is unstoppable, unbeatable right before you guys were beaten. It shows the other superstars that you can be beaten, that's got to do something to your mental state as a team?' JBL asked

'The Shield has dominated everyone in our path since arriving here at the WWE and now we have been beaten once, you think we are just going to fall apart? Ha you wish. The Shield will learn and grow only stronger. This is just the beginning for The Shield. The ring is _our _yard now and win or lose, it doesn't matter. We will continue to destroy everyone who gets in our yard' I finished before standing up and throwing the headphone down.

I paced the outside of the ring as Kane was in control of Dean.

Kane hit the suplex and got a count of one. Kane had Dean in a headlock but Dean countered with a poke to the eye. Dean hit several hits only to walk into a side walk slam by Kane. Kane kicked Dean in the back before being whipped into the corner. Kane hit an uppercut on Dean before throwing him back into the opposite corner.

Dean shoved Kane back angrily only to be hit in the face. Kane bounced on the ropes only to be hit in the mid-section by Dean's knee.

'Come on Dean' I shouted as Dean smashed his head into the top rope and slowed the pace down to strategically hit and stomp away at Kane's limbs. Dean had a headlock on Kane, who powered out and countered with a slam. I paced the side of the ring worried as Dean ran into a big boot from Kane. Kane climbed to the top rope but Dean countered with a punch to the face and went for a suplex. Kane head butt him of and went for a clothesline that Dean ducked under and jumped to the second rope and hit a flying elbow before going for a pin but Kane kicked out.

Dean put Kane back into a headlock and continued to wear down Kane before putting on a sleeper hold. Kane countered by running backwards into the corner only to run into an elbow by Dean. Kane countered with a massive upper cut and then grabbed Dean's throat. Dean elbowed out but Kane managed to kick Dean in the head knocking him down and going for a pin but Dean kicked out.

Dean went for a sunset flip but Kane stayed on his feet and pulled Dean up by the throat. Kane turned to run into the ropes but Dean followed Kane in and put a big knee in his midsection. Dean slapped Kane a few times before running and dropkicking Kane. Dean went for another cover but Kane kicked out.

Dean sat up looking at me and grinned as I wore an identical one on my face.

'What is he grinning at?' I heard King ask but no one responded

'Do it' I shouted and Dean mocked Kane's brother The Undertaker by running a thumb across his throat and then grabbed Kane's arm and started to climb the ropes looking for old school but Kane countered by pulling him from the top rope.

Kane exploded with some clotheslines and a few body splashes and side walk slam, went for a cover but Dean kicked out. Kane climbed to the top rope and hit a flying clothesline. He signalled a choke slam but Dean rolled to the apron only to be kicked off the apron.

I ran over and checked on Dean as Kane walked over and I moved back as Kane went to grab Dean but Dean slapped him across the face.

'What? He just slapped the side of Kane's head' King said in shock

Kane retaliated with a massive uppercut. I held a hand over my mouth nervously as Kane turned to the Spanish announcer's table and started ripping the top off. The ref started to count but Kane didn't care. Kane grabbed Dean's throat and went to choke slam him into the table but I stood in the way

'No! No chance in hell Kane' I shouted at him. With the distraction Dean kicked Kane in the mid-section and pulled him in for a DDT outside the ring. I smirked and sat on the Spanish announcers table.

'Get in the ring Dean' I said as the ref was up to a count of 7. Dean stood in the ring laughing as the ref counted Kane out awarding the victory to Dean to retain the title.

I grabbed the title and slid into the ring and jumped on Dean handing him his title in celebration. He grabbed his back in pain as I held up his hand in victory and we held up our titles

….

'Hey Dean, watch this' I said turning up the TV and interrupting the boy's celebration

'For months, The Shield has been using their numbers to their advantage and every single night, they're the hunters. People like me and Daniel Bryan were the prey. First time I get Dean Ambrose one on one what does he do? He escapes. But barely. And just this time. Dean Ambrose, next time you are not going to be so lucky' Kane said in an interview.

'Don't worry about him Dean, right now we need to focus on Roman and Seth's match against Randy and Daniel' I commented as Randy and Daniel were in the ring waiting for us.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Alright boys' I said high fived them and Dean and I went and sat in the skybox as Roman and Seth made their way down to the ring.

'How are your ribs Kaylee?' Dean asked

'Bit sore, but I'll survive' I said with a shrug

We watched as Roman and Daniel started the match. Roman hit Daniel with a knee to the midsection before hitting hard right hands to the face. Roman shouldered Daniel in the corner a few times before Daniel switched them and hit them with some kicks before being whipped into the opposite corner by Roman. Daniel flipped over Roman before hitting the ropes and running into a clothesline by Roman. Roman went for a pin but Daniel kicked out.

Roman head butt Daniel into their corner and Seth got a cheap shot in before making a tag. Seth kicked Daniel in the corner before tagging in Roman who threw Seth into Daniel for a body splash who then launched Daniel into a clothesline from Roman. Roman went for a tag but Daniel kicked out.

Roman put a head lock on Daniel. Daniel powered out only to be elbowed and kneeing in the face by Roman. He went for a cover but Daniel kicked out. Roman put the headlock back on.

I could see Seth talking trash but couldn't hear what he was saying as Daniel fought out and hit Roman with a massive clothesline. Seth tagged in and so did Randy. Randy exploding with some clotheslines and a power slam. Randy went to hit a hanging DDT on Seth but Roman tried to get involved only to receive a hanging DDT instead. Randy ducked under a kick from Seth and whipped him into the corner but ran into a boot from Seth. Randy hit a powerslam and went for the cover but Seth kicked out.

Randy hit a hanging DDT on Seth before signalling for an RKO but Seth wisely rolled from the ring. As Randy lent through the ropes to grab Seth, Roman hit him with a superman punch to the side of the face, knocking him out of the ring. Seth put Randy back into the ring and went for a pin but Randy kicked out.

Seth started the slow dissection of Randy with kicks to his body before tagging in Roman and they double teamed him before Roman continued to kick his limps. Roman went for a pin but Randy kicked out. Roman choked Randy with his foot before he was pulled off by the ref allowing Seth to continue the choke behind the ref's back.

Roman tagged in Seth who continued to kick away at Randy in the corner. Randy countered with a punch to Seth, elbow to Roman and then another punch to Seth only to be pulled head first into the second turnbuckle. Seth tagged in Roman.

Roman went for a pin but Randy kicked out. Roman put Randy in a headlock but Randy powered out only to be hit with a body drop. Roman went for a pin but Randy kicked out. Roman made the tag to Seth.

Seth jumped on Randy's mid-section before continuing the headlock on Randy. Randy powered out and tried to fight back but Seth countered with a dropkick. Seth tagged in Roman who threw Seth into a big boot from Randy. Roman went for a spear but dodged and Roman went shoulder first into the steel post.

I grabbed onto Dean's knee concerned. He grabbed my hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

Randy slams Seth onto his head and tags in Daniel. Daniel climbs to top rope and drop kicks Roman and Seth. Daniel running dropkicks Roman and Seth in opposite corners before going for a pin but Roman kicks out. Daniel kicks Roman in the chest several times before going for another pin but Roman kicks out.

Roman kicks Daniel in the face after rebounding of the ropes and goes to attack him but Daniel pulls the top rope and Roman goes over before throwing Seth over the top rope into Roman. Daniel lines up for a suicide dive but Roman and Seth both pushed each other out of the way and he hits Randy instead.

'YES!' I shouted from the skybox happily.

Daniel was hit by a massive clothesline from Roman before putting him back in the ring and going for a pin but Roman kicks out.

'Don't get frustrated' I said as I saw Roman's face

Seth tagged himself in and climbed to the top rope but Daniel shoved Roman into Seth knocking him into a seating position and Daniel hit Roman with a dropkick before climbing up the ropes with Seth and hitting a suplex. Daniel went for a pin but Seth kicked out. Daniel quickly went for the No Lock.

'No!' I shouted standing up and pacing

Daniel broke it so he could dropkick Roman, who was climbing into the ring and Seth rolled him up for a pin of 2. Daniel quickly got the No Lock back on Seth but Roman broke it up.

'Behind you!' I shouted as Randy went for the RKO on Roman but Roman shoved him off and he almost hit Daniel but stopped himself and as he moved out of the way Roman speared Daniel. Randy then hit the RKO on Roman. Randy was tossed from the ring by Seth who then stepped on Daniel's head driving it into the ground (curb stomp) and pinned him for the win.

We ran down to the ring and I jumped on Roman and wrapped my legs around him in a victory hug while Seth and Dean hugged. Seth then picked up me in a hug while Dean and Roman celebrated.

'Climb up' I said and pointed to each corner. We all climbed up the ropes and held up our titles in victory.

…

'Come on boys, let's send a message' I said grabbing the camera

We held up our titles in front of the camera before Dean started shouting Yes, mocking Daniel Bryan.

'Daniel Bryan, you think you're a Shield slayer? Well payback is done, it's over, I'm Seth Rollins, He is Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Kaylee Rose and we are still champions Bryan. You might be able to beat us but you can't win when it counts. Another pay-per view over and The Shield still dominate!' Seth shouted

'Kaitlyn and AJ learnt tonight why I am the most dominate Diva in this industry today. And if anyone else wants to step into our yard, they will find out why we are the most dominate group in history' I added

'Tough group, that's why they are the best tag team walking the earth today and Kaylee showed everyone tonight what a true Divas champion looks like and I am still the United States Champion, the most important singles champion in this industry. Kane, sometimes it's not about how hard you can hit, sometimes it's about how hard you can get hit. Tonight we learnt that I can get hit harder than you can get hit. The Shield are the leaders of a new generation' Dean explained

'These are the powers of belief and that's why you should believe in The Shield' Roman added

'And we are nowhere near finished' I finished before dropping the camera.

…..


	65. Chapter 65

**17-06-13 RAW**

I arrived late to RAW after getting my ribs checked and as I was walking through the back I turned a corner and saw CM Punk standing there.

'Kaylee' He said with a nod and I nodded back before walking into the skybox.

'What did they say?' Roman asked the moment I walked into the room

'I'm all good Roman, my ribs are fine, a little bruised but no cracks or anything' I explained and hugged Roman and kissed his cheek.

'So stop worrying' I added before sitting down in-between Dean and Seth.

'What did I miss?' I asked as Roman sat at our feet and we were watching a match between Christian and Wade Barrett

'Well, he is back… and Vickie made a match between CM Punk and Del Rio' Seth explained

'Oh yeah and CM Punk broke up with Paul Heyman' Dean said laughing and I chuckled as Christian won his return match.

…

'What did you think?' Vickie asked HHH backstage as we watched them on TV

'I just wanted to do something powerful, something inspiring, and something to make you proud. Alberto Del Rio vs. CM Punk was genius on my part' Vickie continued

'I agree. It was phenomenal thinking on your feet, on your toes, you were just out there doing it great. I do wonder so if CM Punk hadn't wondered out there and confronted Alberto Del Rio, what was going to be your main event tonight?' HHH asked

'But did you see my big surprise earlier tonight? I brought back Christian' Vickie said ignoring HHH's question

'I did see that. You brought back Christian. That was great as well. Christian has been cleared, medically cleared for like a moth and a half, right? Why are you just getting around to bringing him back? And while I'm thinking about it, RVD' HHH stated

'That was my idea' Brad claimed

'That was my idea, actually' Vickie said as well

'Idiots' I muttered

'It's funny because when I was making the deal with Rob Van Dam on the phone I don't recall either one of you being on the phone with us' HHH teased

'I must have missed that appointment' Vickie muttered

'Here's something I didn't want to talk to you about, it's The Shield, The Shield has been just, kind of, running rough shot on this place, right? And you need to take control. So if The Shield gets involved in any way tonight, I need you to be strong, I need you to take control, and I need you to make an example out of The Shield. I don't care how strong you need to be, you need to make an example of them' HHH ordered and I sat back

'Well then, I am curious to see if Vickie has the balls to be strong around us' I said smirking

….

I watched as AJ and Big E made their way down to the ring.

'I will always be the champion and Kaylee, it's just a matter of time until I get the belt to prove it. I mean, you saw what I did to Kaitlyn. Did I play mind games with Kaitlyn? Yes. Did I crush her spirit? Yes. But I am the hero of this story. I am a woman who knows exactly what I want, and I an example to all women out there. There isn't a woman in the audience or the world who is as strong, brilliant, and courageous as I am. If there is a woman back there that thinks she can compare to me, I dare you to come out right now… That's what I thought' AJ smirked

I stood up to go out there but Stephanie McMahon's music came on instead and I walked out to the top of the crowd to watch.

'Hi, Boss Lady. Are you here to congratulate me one champion to another?' AJ asked

'You know, AJ there's an entire line of Divas literally waiting to come out here. But I asked if I could say my piece first. You know, you're a true underdog. You know, you're out here and riling everybody up. You've got everyone buzzing over what you did to Kaitlyn. What I don't understand, AJ, is why you perpetuate this stereotype about women that we're vicious, and conniving, and manipulative, that we'd rather tear each other down than build each other up. I mean, what you did to Kaitlyn was degrading to women everywhere. You want to be the champion, AJ, it's time you start acting like one' Stephanie said calmly

'You know what, Stephanie, I'm sorry, you're right. I should be thinking more like you. I should be acting more like you. And instead of dating superstars, maybe I should marry one and let's not get started on your daddy issues' AJ taunted back.

'AJ, how is it that you consider yourself brilliant but you can't even come up with something original. Oh and I didn't come down here for you to act more like me. I came down here to say that if you want to be a champion again than you need to beat the current Diva's Champion Kaylee Rose' Stephanie snapped at her

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked out through the crowd as AJ whipped around to face me.

'Stephanie, you and I have never exactly seen eye to eye but I have to agree with you. AJ, you are an embarrassment to women everywhere and to wrestlers everywhere. You spent months planning your little payback on Kaitlyn, when you should have been training. And take it from someone who beat you last night, you need the training' I said walking through the crowd and jumping over the barricade.

'You think I need training! I am the longest reigning Diva's champion in history!' She shouts at me as I get into the ring.

'AJ, you want to give me those crazy eyes, do you forget who you're talking too? I'm a McMahon. Nobody does crazy better than us' Stephanie said dangerously

'And AJ, you may have been the longest reigning Diva in history but I wasn't around then. You didn't have a true female to compete against. You hate it so much when people call you crazy… well another thing that Stephanie and I have in common is we embrace it. We own being crazy. It's how she has dominated the females of the WWE for the past decade and it's how I am going to dominate the divas for the next decade' I added standing next to Stephanie as we stared down AJ

'Now, if you want to be a Diva's champion, like I said before, you start acting like one because in order to be a champion you have to beat the champion' Stephanie said pointing to me.

'I will beat Kaylee for that championship, and the only reason you are down here Stephanie is because I am you, only younger and without the pantsuit' AJ said laughing as I stepped forward but Stephanie placed a hand in front of me

'You know, AJ, I'm having a little bit of a hard time believing you will beat Kaylee considering she is undefeated in one-on-one competition and you also need to remember that I can take all of your dreams away from you' Stephanie said stepping forward dangerously

'As a matter of fact, she can fire you' I taunted smirking

'But Stephanie, please don't, because I would love to see this little _girl _try and take this championship from me' I stated cracking my neck dangerously.

Suddenly Kaitlyn's music came on and she and half the Diva's division came out onto the ramp. I looked at Stephanie and shrugged

'Congratulation Kaylee, you won last night. You are the Diva's champion. For now' Kaitlyn started to say as I jumped over the barricade holding my title up and Stephanie walked up the ramp to the divas

'Listen, Kaitlyn, I'm going to give you a pass because of everything you've been through these past couple of weeks, but do not ever interrupt me again. And that goes for all of you' Stephanie said before walking out the back.

I stood in the crowd and watched as Kaitlyn walked down the ramp

'You got inside my head, you manipulated me, and you humiliated me. You played me like a puppet. You broke me. And now it's my turn' Kaitlyn said before charging into the ring and tackling AJ.

I nodded my head laughing as I disappeared back into the skybox

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'You know the plan boys' I said as Dean and I left Roman and Seth at the top of the steps and we made our way down through the crowd. I bumped fists with Dean as I left the ring and Kane came down the ramp.

The bell rings, and Kane grabs him by the throat. Kane punches away at him in the corner and uppercuts him down. Kane sends him to the opposite corner, but Dean sidesteps the splash. Dean hits the ropes but Kane counters with a boot to the face. Kane whips him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and Dean capitalises with a kick to the face. Dean hits some chops before going into the ropes. Kane comes right back with a powerslam for a two count. Kane punches him and sends him to the corner for a clothesline. Kane sends him to the opposite corner for another clothesline. Kane hits a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Kane goes to the top rope and hits a flying lariat. I jump onto the apron and cocked my head to the side once Kane looked at me and Roman charged into the ring only to be punched by Kane.

The bell rung indicating the end of the match by DQ and Kane catches Seth going for a springboard by the throat. Kane also catches Dean by the throat, allowing Roman to spear him down. I climbed to the top rope and we perform a Triple Power bomb clothesline and we stand over Kane with our fists in and our titles held high.

….

'We run this place. Kane didn't have a chance' Seth said cockily as we were walking through the back.

'Who do you think you are? I told you that both of you are not to get involved. You must remember I am your boss' Vickie said as angry as she could manage.

'And now, there will be…what was it? Severe implication?' Dean asked smirking

'What are you doing to do, Vickie, spank us?' Dean said stepping towards Vickie

'You could slap us on the wrist. You could put us in time out' Seth added laughing

'No. Vickie, maybe from now on, you should think about what you're doing before you do it' I said leaning forward mockingly waiting for a reply.

'Hey, how are you doing guys, Vickie' Vince said walking over to us.

'Awesome match Dean' Vince said shaking his hand

'Thank you sir.' Dean said arrogantly in front of Vickie.

'Congratulation out there' He said shaking hands with Roman and Seth and then we hugged and he kissed me on the cheek.

'And you, Stephanie wants to have dinner with you during the week to go over some ideas about the Divas division' Vince told me

'I'd be honoured too' I said smirking

'Well, you guys remind me of me. We're talking ruthless aggression here. Way to go. Keep it up. Have a good night' Vince said walking off as we grinned cockily at Vickie and Brad as we left them

'Believe that' I said to Vickie as I walked past. As we walked through the skybox door, I left it open a bit so I could hear them talking.

'I like them, and you know what, to be truthful I've never like that Halloween mask wearing freak, Kane anyhow' Vince said before walking leaving a stunned looking Vickie.

….

I got out of the shower in our skybox room and was changed into some jeans and a blank tank top. I went and flopped onto Dean, Roman and Seth who were sitting on the lounge with my head in Dean's lap and feet in Seth's lap.

'So apparently I am versing Daniel on Smackdown' Dean said looking down at me.

'Isn't he injured?' I asked confused

'Apparently not' Dean said with a shrug

'You will nail it Dean, just go after his neck' I explained and Dean nodded in agreement.

'I believe you two are doing a great job. I really do. I know you've put a rock in the hard place, I get that sometimes, you know, with the family's self-worth, but you know what? You'll be fine. Just listen to me. Now, then Mark Henry sucked me in and had me crying. I mean, but what are you going to do about the Mark Henry-John Cena situation?' Vince asked Vickie and Brad out the back while we watched on the TV

'well, we think it's best at the money in the bank pay-per view that John Cena will defend his title against Mark Henry' Vickie explained

'You concur with that?' he asked Brad

'Absolutely' Brad said

'That's the way it's going to be' Vince stated

'Brad, Vickie, listen this show is absolutely out of control. I mean listen, you need to assert yourself more as a leader… that the managing supervisor of RAW' Stephanie said

'I just said she's doing a great job' Vince said trying to interrupt Stephanie

'Vickie, did I not just tell you earlier to make an example of The Shield? Did I not say that?' HHH asked annoyed

'Wait a minute, you didn't tell me that? I didn't know you said make an example of The Shield' Vince said confused

'Vickie, I told you to make an example of The Shield. When I tell you something, I want it done. Do you understand me?' HHH asked firmly

'Yes, Sir' Vickie said terrified

'You need to start listening to me' HHH said before staring down Vince and then leaving

'Vickie, don't worry about that, ok? You'll be fine. You'll be listening to me, you're good to go' Vince said before walking off leaving a very confused Vickie.

'If I were you, I wouldn't listen to either one of them. You know who it listen too' Stephanie said while wrapping her arm around Vickie.

'Alright, let's go' I said grabbing my bags

…..


	66. Chapter 66

**21-06-13 SMACKDOWN**

I woke up to my phone ringing

'Yes' I asked sleepily

'Kaylee, Daniel has demanded a re-match against Randy Orton on Smackdown so his match against Dean Ambrose won't be happening' Teddy Long said from the other line

'So who is he going up against?' I asked sitting up confused

'No one, The Shield has the night off' He said hesitantly

'You mean to tell me, the Tag Team Champions, the US champion and the Diva's Champion have the night off?' I asked annoyed

'Sorry player' He said after a moment's pause

'Someone will be' I said angrily and hung up

…

Daniel came out to the ring to open SMACKDOWN as we watched from the skybox.

'Last Monday Night on RAW, Something happened to me that has never happened to me before. In my 13 years in this industry, I have never, never, had a match stopped due to injury. And when the doctor asked me if I could continue, what did I say? YES. Unfortunately the doctor and the officials didn't agree. Officially, the company line, is that they were concerned for my health so they stopped the match. Realistically, they stopped that match because they think that I'm the weak link and that I'm not tough enough' Daniel said angrily

'Oh come on! Enough with this shit' I said from the skybox angrily and decided to go for a walk. I turned a corner and bumped into a body. I looked up angrily to see Christian standing there

'Watch it' He snapped at me and I looked at him as if he had 2 heads

'You walked into me mate, and I understand that you haven't been around here in a while but let's make one thing clear, The Shield, my team, runs this place. So don't you ever talk to me like that again' I said dangerously only to be pushed up against the wall

'I don't give a damn if you're a women love, I will knock you out. I am not afraid of you and The Shield like everyone else here is, so keep out of my way' He said to me before walking off.

I licked my lips and smirked

'You will be afraid soon enough' I muttered before turning back to the skybox.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring as AJ and Natalya were starting out their match. They both turned to watch as I sat on the barricade holding my title.

Natalya hits a snap mare on a distracted AJ and dropkicks her in the back. Natalya goes for the Sharpshooter, but AJ blocks it. Natalya applies a modified Indian death lock. AJ quickly grabs the ropes. Natalya punches away at her before charging her in the corner. AJ sidesteps her and jumps on her back for a sleeper hold. Natalya powers AJ to the corner, but AJ quickly kicks her in the back of the head for a near fall.

AJ looked at me and motioned for the title before I pointed behind her and she turned around as Natalya hit a snap suplex. Natalya sends her into the ropes levels her with a spinning clothesline for a two count. Natalya goes for a spinning powerslam, but AJ counters into the Black Widow. Natalya has no choice but to tap out.

AJ looked over at me as I waved mockingly and left back through the crowd as AJ walked up the ramp with Big E

….

We watch as Christian makes his way down to the ring from the skybox.

'Let's give him a little welcome back present' I said and we left the skybox

Christian quickly applies a waist lock, and McIntyre elbows him in the head. Christian reverses a whip and throws McIntyre out of the ring. He hits the ground with a thud. Christian then takes him out with a baseball slide. McIntyre again hits the ground hard. Christian punches away at him before hitting a drop-toe-hold into the ropes. Christian slingshots over the top rope and punches him in the face. Christian goes to the second rope for a cross-body, but McIntyre catches him. McIntyre hits a spinning slam for a near fall. McIntyre talks a little trash in the corner before running into some boots.

Christian hits a diving back elbow, and he claps his hands. Heath Slater gets on the apron, and Christian pulls him off. Jinder Mahal then distracts Christian. McIntyre goes for a back suplex, but Christian flips through and hits the Killswitch for the win.

'I just got to say, after 10 long months, it feels damn good to be back here on SMACKDOWN. And even better to be out here in front of each and every one of my peeps. And I'm not going to lie to you, I'm going to tell you the truth. You know why I came back? The entire world knows why I came back. For that one more match.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We ran down the ramp for a change as Christian didn't notice us since he was looking up at the crowd. The boys had the ramp surrounded as I moved into Christians view.

'I told you to be afraid' I warned before cocking my head to the side and he turned around to be attacked by Roman, Seth and Dean. He tried to fight back but I jumped to the top rope and drop kicked him to the mat and I climbed to the top rope again and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline.

'Don't ever disrespect The Shield' Seth trash talked to him as we stood over him with our titles held up and our fists in.

…..


	67. Chapter 67

**24-06-13 RAW**

I walked out of the bathroom wearing my sports bar and boyleg undies as Dean and Roman walked into the room.

'You never did tell us what you and Steph talked about at your meeting?' Seth asked

'Put your clothes on girl' Roman said throwing a shirt at me laughing

'But I like this look better' I said posing jokingly

'I agree' Seth said winking at me as Roman hit him in the back of head and I looked at Dean to see him glaring at Seth. He looked back up at me and I winked at him and he smiled

'So the meeting?' Dean asked as I put my tank top and cargo pants on

'Stephanie wants me to put some of our 'justice attacks' as she called them, on any of the divas who are acting in way that gives real woman… a bad name' I explained and Seth nodded grinning

'Sounds like you will be having lots of fun with this' Seth commented and I smirked at him

'You know it' I said back high fiving him as we left

…..

I watched as Kaitlyn and Aksana made their way down to the ring with Layla on Kaitlyn's side of the ring. The match had barely started when Kaitlyn's music came on. AJ came out wearing a wig and big muscle arms. With the distraction Aksana tried to go for a roll up pin but Kaitlyn countered with a spear and then pinned Aksana for the win.

'Hi, everyone. I'm Kaitlyn. Not only did I lose my Diva's championship but I also lost my dignity. I was embarrassed. I was humiliated when I actually thought that somebody likes me. I actually thought I had secret admirer' AJ teased as Big E's music came on and he came out with flowers like he did a few weeks ago.

'OMG, Big E, it's you?' AJ mocked

'Yes, Kaitlyn. It was me all along. You are the one' big E joined in mocking

'I always dreamed I'd find a man who has a voice as deep as mine…' AJ continued to mock.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

My music blasted through the arena and I walked out next to them on the ramp. I shook my head annoyed as AJ looked at me slightly scared before Big E stepped in front of her.

'Big E, move or my team will move you' I warned as the rest of The Shield appeared in the crowd. Big E hesitantly stepped out of the way

'AJ, Stephanie McMahon and I warned you to cut this crap out. I told you if you didn't stop disrespecting and degrading women everywhere than I will beat you to a pulp' I warned slowly stalking circles around her.

'Big E, protect me' AJ screamed at him but Big E glanced at my psychotic look and then at the boys who were jumping over the barricade now.

'AJ, no one can protect you from me, now you seem to be having a hard time understanding that I run this Diva's division now. I am the champion. I am the dominate female of this generation and quite frankly I am sick of talking…' I said as the boys stepped in front of Big E to stop him getting involved as I grabbed AJ and DDT her onto the ramp. I stood up quickly and dusted my hands off.

'Get rid of her' I said to Big E, who picked up AJ over his shoulder and walked out the back. I turned to the ring to see Layla and Kaitlyn staring at me shocked as Dean and Seth picked me up on their shoulders as I lifted my belt over my head.

'Be Warned!' I shouted at the divas in the ring.

….

We watched the triple threat tag team match between Brodus Clay and Sweet T vs. The Usos vs. 3MB to be the no.1 contenders for the Tag Team Titles. Once The Usos had won the match I signalled for our music to be played.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and Seth appeared, with Dean and I in the background, at the stairs as they were celebrating in the ring. The Usos turned to us and motioned that they were coming after the titles. Roman and Seth held up their belts as I placed a hand on both their shoulders and shook my head at The Usos

'No chance' I mouthed to them before we turned back around and disappeared

…..

I was walking through the back when I saw Kaitlyn and Layla talking

'Kaylee!' Kaitlyn called out as Layla looked nervous

'Yes?' I asked crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow

'Your attack on AJ was awesome' she said grinning as I cocked my head to the side

'I attacked AJ because she was degrading woman everywhere. Now if you or any of the other Divas were behaving like AJ, don't doubt for a second that I wouldn't take you out either' I said back firmly as she lost her grin

'Kaitlyn, you and the rest of the divas are so concerned about your looks or if people like you rather than your ability in the ring which is why I am now Divas champion and why I now own the ring with the rest of The Shield' I stated before walking off

….


	68. Chapter 68

**28-06-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Tonight you guys have a 6 man tag match against The Usos and Christian' I explained as Dean and Roman came into Seth and mine hotel room.

'What about you? What you got planned?' Dean asked sitting on the bed next to me.

'AJ and Natalya have a match tonight, I am going to be keeping an eye on that match in particular because I have an awful feeling that Kaitlyn is going to get involved' I explained

'Is that a bad thing?' Seth asked

'If she gets involved to attack her, then no, but if she retaliates in the same manner that AJ did on Monday, I will get involved' I said simply

…..

'Kaylee, your phone' Dean said as he handed me my phone

'Hello' I said

'Kaylee, it's Stephanie McMahon' Steph said on the other line

'Uh, Hey Steph what's up?' I asked confused shrugging to the boys as they looked on

'We need to decide a No.1 contender for your title' she said

'Do what you need to do Steph, I don't care who it is, you know this' I said simply

'Good, just double checking and giving you a heads up. Oh I saw what you did to AJ on Monday Night RAW. Good job, keep it up. I want this Diva's division to be one I can be proud of and you can accomplish it' Stephanie said before hanging up.

I turned to the boys to tell her what she said but was distracted by AJ's music coming on but it was Kaitlyn dressed up as AJ

'Damn it girls' I growled out grabbing my protect vest and walking out of the skybox and watched

'Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, Kane, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler. You sure do know your way around the dating game, AJ. And it's also recently been brought to my attention that you dated our very own WWE timekeeper, Mark Yeaton. There's also some rumours circulating that you had some very through physical examinations from our ringside physician, Dr Sampson. Wait! That's not even the juiciest part… I heard that you were recently involved with South Carolina's Lillian Garcia' Kaitlyn mocked as the bell rung.

AJ was quickly defeated by a distraction from Kaitlyn skipping around the ring and then as she was arguing with ref Kaitlyn speared her.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked down out to the crowd fuming

'I thought my message to AJ on Monday Night RAW was clear but apparently not. It does not matter who you are, what the reasons are, if you act like a child, if you degrade women everywhere. I am going to destroy you. I am the champion. I am here for one reason, to clean up the WWE… including the Diva's division' I said jumping the barricade

'I understand that AJ put you through a lot Kaitlyn, but grow up and deal with it like a true female wrestler. In the ring, like a fighter. And until you and AJ and any other Diva can act like true women, I am going to be sending these messages time after time until you all grow up' I said throwing the microphone to the floor and climbing into the ring. I ducked a clothesline attempt and power bombed her to the mat.

I picked up the microphone and stood over Kaitlyn

'Let this be a lesson to all of the divas. This is my yard. If you want to step into my ring and degrade women everywhere like AJ and Kaitlyn, then I. will. End. You.' I warned before leaving the ring

…..

'I wanted to drop by and say hello, and lend you my support as always and we're just wondering, over on Monday Night RAW, we've announced the WWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match. We were wondering who you've announced as the participants, they're calling it the all-stars money in the bank match' Vince said to Teddy Long

'Well, you see, sir, I could have easily did what Vickie Guerrero did this past Monday on RAW. And that was to select all the top WWE superstars in one fell swoop. But you see, I wanted to do something different. And I know you'll agree with this. I am thinking about the future of the company and I thought that I would think outside the box. And now, between me and you, this is something that Booker T has never done.

But anyways, I wanted to give an opportunity to those I have chosen. Wade Barrett, Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro, Fandango, Dean Ambrose, Cody Rhodes and Damian Sandow' Teddy announced

'Did you hear that Dean?' Seth asked as Dean was wide eyed

'Did you organise that Kay?' Seth asked

'No, this is news to me' I said shocked

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring and as they got into the ring, I waited on the outside holding their titles. Seth sat on the turn buckle with Dean and Roman in front of his as The Usos and Christian make their way to the ring.

Roman starts out against Jimmy Usos. They lock up and tussle for control until they fell out of the ring. I move around in between the 6 man as they start yelling at each.

'Get back in the ring boys' I said to my guys and they immediately did as I turned to The Usos and Christian with a look that clearly said 'get back into the ring'.

Roman tags in Dean while Jimmy tags in Jey. Dean immediately starts kicking away at Jey. Dean punches away at him before tagging Roman back in. Roman knees him in the face and kicks away at him. Roman hits a big body slam for a near fall. Roman quickly applies a front face lock, but Jey fights out. Roman keeps him away from the corner and throws him down. Roman then punches Jimmy off the apron and says 'Your next' to Christian. With the distraction Roman is lifted by Jey and dropped onto the top rope turn buckle.

Christian and Dean are tagged in. Christian punches away at him before having a whip reversed. Christian comes right back with a back elbow. Christian tried to attach Seth but I pull him off the apron. Christian quickly hits a flying back elbow to Dean. Dean kicks him and goes for a slam but Christian counters with a reverse DDT. Christian sets up for a spear, but Seth takes him down by his feet. Christian hits a drop-toe-hold on Dean into the ropes, he climbs to the outside and hits Seth with a big back body drop on the floor, and uppercuts Dean. Christian goes to the top rope but I jump onto the apron to distract him and the ref enough for Dean to pull Christian down and cover him for a near fall. Dean clotheslines him down and punches away at him. Dean puts him in the corner and punches away at him. Christian comes back with a punch and a tornado DDT, but Roman breaks up the pin.

Roman takes Christian by the head and throws him over the top rope. Roman misses a clothesline on Jimmy, and he gets kicked in the midsection. Jimmy then takes him over the top rope with a flying cross-body. Jey then takes him out with a flying shoulder block off the apron. Seth then takes both the Usos out with a beautiful flying senton over the top rope. Christian is setting up for a spear but I grab hold of his legs and pull him from the ring while the ref is distracted. He quickly dodges my clothesline and throws me into the steel steps before rolling back into the ring spearing Dean for the win.

I stand up to see Seth pushing Dean over angrily as Roman rolled into the ring

'What the hell happened?' Roman roared angrily.

Dean is still on his knees in shock holding is stomach as Roman and Seth grab their titles angrily yelling at Dean. I roll into the ring holding my head.

'Enough' I shout causing all 3 men to stare at me shocked. I hand Dean his title belt and help him up

'Let's go' I said to him before turning to the others

'Get out the back now' I growled out.

…

'What were you doing out there?!' I shouted at them as all 3 boys sat on the lounge with their belts looking annoyed

'Dean is the one who lost us the match' Seth said angrily but before Dean could reply I stopped him

'I was talking to you and Roman' I said more calmly

'Who cares if we lost the match, it has happened before and it will happen again. But instead of acting like a unit, like The Shield, you turned on each other. We could have still finished on top out there despite the loss but you both acted like children, yelling and kicking the ropes. You want to get angry at Dean? That's rich considering you tapped out to Daniel for our first loss. But you know what Seth, we didn't turn on you or get angry at you, did we?' I challenged but Seth just looked down guiltily

'We are the most dominate force in WWE history, and it's because we are a unit, the moment we stop being a unit and putting the group before the individual is the moment that people like Sheamus, Randy, Kane and Daniel win' I said softly to them

'Sorry Dean' Roman said as Seth nodded

'Sorry' He added

'It's all good guys, Kaylee, I appreciate you sticking up for me but I would have been just as frustrated as they were if I was them. So you don't need to apologise guys. I am sorry I lost us the match but Kaylee is right, we are the most dominate force in the WWE, so let's prove it'

…


	69. Chapter 69

**01-07-13 RAW**

'Alright boys, I got us a rematch tonight against The Usos and Christian. Remember, win, lose or draw we will send them a message not to mess with us' I stated as we got ready for our match.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring Roman and Dean on one set of steps and Seth and I on the other. We jumped the barricade and the boys handed me their titles as we watched them show a recap of our loss last week on RAW.

'Don't let it get to you boys' I said as I saw them look angry and Christian came down to the ring.

'Hey! Look at me. All of you. We are The Shield. Win, Lose or Draw, we dominate the WWE, don't ever forget that' I said to them as The Usos came down to the ring.

'Get in there' I said as they handed me their titles.

Seth and Jey start the match. Seth quickly goes on the attack, showing aggression.

'Calm down Seth' I growled out as Jey hits a spinning wheel kick and then tags in Jimmy. Jey throws Seth into Jimmy's elbow and he tries for a cover but Seth kicks out. Seth hits a jaw breaker and Dean gets the tag and takes over for his team. Jimmy maintains control and tags in Christian. Christian jumps onto Dean's shoulder and continues the attack on the shoulder until Dean follows Christian into the ropes and knees him in the gut. Dean goes for a dropkick but Christian dodges the attack and trips him face first into the ropes. Christian tries to set up a punch but Dean Slides out of the ring and me, Roman and Seth go over to him.

'You boys need to calm the hell down and control your temper' I say to them before being pushed out of the way by Dean as the Usos fly through the ropes for a suicide dive to outside. Christian springboards over the top for a cross body to the outside. The roll back into the ring as I run over to Roman, Seth and Dean who are on the floor outside the ring.

'Come on guys' I said helping up Seth and Dean and as Dean rolled into the ring and Seth jumped onto the apron I helped up Roman.

Dean made a tag to Seth and Christian tagged in Jimmy as Roman jumped onto the apron. Seth stomps on Jimmy before tagging in Dean for a double team suplex on Jimmy. Dean goes for a pin but Jimmy kicks out.

Dean attacks his midsection and then applies a modified Metropolis STF. Roman gets the tag and continues the attack. Dean is brought back in but is met with a hard super kick from Jimmy.

'Seth! Tag him!' I shouted as Seth reached and tagged himself in and stopped Jimmy from making a tag. Seth tries to counter a kick but it only ends up sending both of them to the mat.

Christian charges in off a tag and shoulder knocks Seth to the mat. He flies from the second rope for a missile dropkick and a cover. Seth kicks out. Christian pushes Seth into the corner and applies a few punches. Christian goes for a back body drop leads before pushing Roman off the apron. I jump up onto the apron to distract Christian as Seth tags in Dean

Dean jumps into the ring but is hit with a tornado DDT. Christian goes for a cover but Dean Kicks out.

'Seth, I've got the ref, you get Christian' I said to him as Dean counters a Killswitch. I jump onto the apron to distract the ref as Seth pulls Christians' neck down on the rope which allows Dean to roll him up for the match. Dean 'dusts' his hands off arrogantly before rolling out of the ring and we jump the barricade as Seth handed us our titles and move up to the skybox.

…

I watched as Alicia Fox was in a match against Kaitlyn with Layla in her corner. Kaitlyn easily dominated Alicia and speared her for the win. The moment the bell rung AJ's music came.

'Hi Kaity Kaboom. Now, last SMACKDOWN, you tried to assassinate my character and I didn't appreciate that because you know what they say about living in glass houses and throwing stones. You don't want to do it. See, I said it before and I'll say it again, you're just trash. I know it. This guy knows it. And all of these people are about to know it because I don't know if you remember those unsavoury modelling pictures you took before you came to the WWE. When you were broke and young and desperate. Well, I brought one' AJ said coming out to the ramp along with Big E.

On the big screen showed a clearly photo shopped picture of Kaitlyn.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I appeared behind Big E and AJ on the ramp but Big E grabbed me, I quickly jabbed my fingers into his eye and pushed him off the stage onto the floor below before turning to a shocked AJ.

'I warned you time and time again' I said angrily as I grabbed her and power bombed her onto the stage. I picked her up as a ref came out and begged me to let her go. I smirked at them before shoving her off the stage and onto Big E. I looked to the ring to see Kaitlyn standing their shocked.

'Learn from this' I shouted at her as she begged me to come to the ring. I grinned and moved to the ring but Layla grabbed Kaitlyn and they bolted from the ring.

…

'Stephanie, how are you?' Vickie asked out the back

'I'd be better, what was that?' Stephanie asked angrily

'I was doing my e-mail' Vickie said confused

'Exactly, you weren't even watching your own show. If you were you would have seen what happened with AJ, a situation that I asked you to personally manage two weeks ago' Stephanie said angrily

'I'm sorry, I know I need to take control of Kaylee attacking the other divas' Vickie started to say when I appeared behind Stephanie

'Excuse me Vickie, I wasn't talking about Kaylee, she is the only one here who seems to be trying to fix the diva division like I want' Stephanie said as I cocked my head to the side smirking

'Good work out their Kaylee' Stephanie added to me and I nodded shaking her hand

'What are you going to do about the state of this divas division and also the fact that no no.1 contender has been named for the divas title yet?' Stephanie asked as I leant against the wall with my belt over my shoulder

'Next week, we will have a diva's royal rumble for the no.1 contenders spot' Vickie stated nervously and Stephanie looked to me before nodding

'Good, now what about Kaitlyn and AJ, they need to be punished' Stephanie asked but Vickie was coming up with nothing.

'I got an idea' I said stepping forward slyly

'Put them in a match against me at Money In the Bank…put them in a match against me in a First Blood match' I added psychotically, shocking Vickie and Brad

'I like that idea a lot. They need to be taught how to act like women, and who better than the Divas Champion' Stephanie said to me before turning to Vickie, who was still shocked

'Make it happen Vickie, oh and before I forget next week you will have a job evaluation. You might be named the official GM and not an interim GM, or you may be fired.' she said before walking off and I stepped towards Vickie causing her to step back slightly

'Make it happen Vickie' I mocked before leaving as well

….


	70. Chapter 70

**05-07-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee' Seth said shaking me awake

'What?' I mumbled as I opened my eyes to see Roman, Seth and Dean standing there

'I slept in again didn't I?' I asked as they nodded grinning as Dean threw my clothes at me.

'Fine, let's go and I'll explain the plan again on the way'

…..

We watched as The Usos made their way down to the ring to verse Team Rhode Scholars.

'Let's wait till the end, Roman and Seth watch their moves and techniques' I said as we watched the matched

Jimmy will start the match against Cody Rhodes. They lock up, and Rhodes quickly wrenches the arm. Rhodes puts him in the corner, and Jimmy punches out. Jey is tagged in, and Jimmy whips Rhodes into a clothesline by Jey for a near fall. Rhodes takes him down with a dropkick before tagging Sandow in. Sandow punches away at him before kicking away at him. Sandow hits a side leg sweep before dropping the Cubito Aequet for a near fall. Rhodes is tagged back in, and he hits Jey with a front suplex. Rhodes drops a knee before tagging Sandow back in. They go for a double back suplex, but Jey flips through. Rhodes charges, but Jey back body drops him to the apron. Jimmy super kicks him off, and Jey super kicks Sandow. Jimmy is tagged in, and they climb opposite turnbuckles. They then hit Sandow in the middle of the ring with stereo Super fly Splashes for the win.

'Uso, congratulations guys, nice one. You've finally done it, you managed to combine unlimited potential and talent with the string of luck. You're very lucky, as a matter of fact last week on SMACKDOWN you and old man Christian, you were able to slip one by on The Shield. You probably think that bothers us. You probably think that's a setback we're not use to. You probably think that means we're not invincible, but let me tell you something, we are more focused and we are stronger we have ever been. So Usos, as the No. 1 contenders for our tag team championships, maybe you're not so lucky after all' Seth said as I turned the camera to Roman

'You think you can take these with luck, no, no, no, no, you better bring a lot more than luck at money in the bank otherwise we're going to put you back in your place' Roman added

'Like I got to put Christian back in his place. I told Christian 1 out of 100 times you might catch one on me. Maybe. Monday night was just first of the next 99 times in a row that I'm going to beat him. This is what dominance looks like in 2013. And check this out WWE Universe prepare to live in a world where Dean Ambrose is lurking in the shadows, holding a money in the bank briefcase because I am going to win that ladder match on July 14th in Philadelphia, whether anybody likes it or not. I am going to be Mr. Money in the Bank and the United States Champion and I'm going to own the world, believe that and believe in the Shield' Dean said before he grabbed the camera and turned it to me

'AJ, Kaitlyn, you girls are going to learn the hard way about what it means to be a woman, and what it means to be the Divas Champion, because at Money in the Bank, I get the both of you in a First Blood match. And to the rest of the Divas division, you better be watching because this is what it is going to take to beat me for this title, and at the moment, none of you have what it takes to beat me. So go ahead, have your divas battle royal for the no.1 contender, because it doesn't matter who wins it, if you step into my yard, you are going to get beaten up. It's as simple as that' I said before throwing the camera

…..

I sit down next to Dean and Seth as Kaitlyn with Layla goes down to the ring for her match against Alicia.

'You are going to kill them at Money in the Bank' Roman stated walking out of the bathroom.

They lock up, and Alicia wrenches the arm before kicking away at her. Alicia shoulders her in the corner before hitting a northern lights suplex for a two count. Alicia hits a face-buster for another two count. Alicia applies a chin lock, and she powers Kaitlyn down as she tries to get up. Alicia bounces her off the corner a few times before reapplying a chin lock. Kaitlyn fights up and gets out with a snap mare. Kaitlyn hits a back elbow and some forearms. Kaitlyn hits a clothesline, and AJ Lee's music hits.

AJ Lee skips around the ring as Kaitlyn hits a pair of shoulder tackles. Kaitlyn looks over at AJ, and Alicia kicks Kaitlyn in the head. Alicia sends her into the ropes, but she lowers her head and eats a kick. Kaitlyn stares at AJ before knocking Alicia down again. AJ gets on the apron, and Kaitlyn knocks her off. Alicia then rolls up Kaitlyn for the win.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

The moment my music came on and AJ and Kaitlyn locked eyes with me coming down through the crowd, AJ bolted up the ramp and out the back. Kaitlyn stuck around for a moment before Layla pulled her away as well.

….

I'm walking through the back looking for AJ when I run into Randy.

'AJ and Big E left the arena' He said as I turned to him

'Ok' I said before trying to walk off

'Kaylee, wait' He said and trapped my against a wall

'Good luck in your match at Money in the Bank' He said getting close to my face. I shoved him away from me

'I don't need luck, the divas are going to learn the hard way to represent women everywhere with respect and dignity, and all of WWE are going to continue to learn why The Shield is the most dominate unit in WWE history' I said firmly before walking off with Randy checking me out from behind and I flipped him the finger behind my back.

…


	71. Chapter 71

**08-07-13 RAW**

'So do you guys want Vickie to keep or lose her job?' Seth asked as we watched Brad and Vickie make their way down to the ring.

'I am torn, because I _really _hate Vickie but if she loses her job…then Brad Maddox is going to be in charge and I don't want that either' I stated with a shrug

'To be honest, it doesn't matter, neither of them can control us' Roman said and we nodded agreeing.

Brad and Vickie are in the ring setting up a steel ladder as RAW goes live. There are 2 refs in the ring as well.

'Welcome, everyone, to Monday Night RAW' Vickie said as the crowd cheered

'As you know I had been diligently working on this Sunday's Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View. Now in WWE, this ladder is a symbol of spectacle. Great names have been associated in WWE history with this ladder. Names such as Shawn Michaels, Razor Ramon, and the one and only HHH. Now this ladder means something very special to me because it represents how I climbed year after year with my career. If I fall, I'm holding all of you responsible' Vickie said

Vickie climbs all the way to the top as Brad is behind Vickie on the ladder and the two referees sturdy the ladder.

'There is no rimmed book that teaches how a woman can be successful in a male dominate environment such as general electric, IBM, or the WW. Now, no one ever held my hand and said, 'Vickie, this is how you run a show or this how you manage a roster full of superstars. But I have done everything on my own. I navigated every minefield to bring you a show of the great matches and the best entertainment. And I know, WWE Universe, we have not seen eye-to-eye but from the top of this ladder to the bottom of my heart, every decision I ever made was because of all of you' Vickie said from the top of the ladder before The King stood up

'Actually, Vickie, I've always wanted to say this to you. EXCUSE ME. Vickie, I've just received word that in preparation of your job evaluation tonight, the McMahon family are going to be considering any and all factors and that includes the opinion of the WWE universe. So starting right now, there is a poll open exclusively on the WWE app where we, the universe, can grade your job as managing supervisor' The King announced as the crowd cheered loudly

'Well, thank you, Jerry, for that information. I think this is the most perfect time to say this. I have considered the WWE universe just like my family. I mean, just like any other family, we have good days and we have bad days. But at the end of each day, every family member has each other's back, right? Brad, you have my back right?' Vickie asked as she looked down at Brad and he gave her a thumbs up

'Never trust a rat' Dean growled out

'That is why I know that I will have all of your support for this spectacular match I have made for you tonight. Tonight, WWE Champion John Cena will stand face-to-face with the No.1 contender Mark Henry. And tonight, I have scheduled matches that will feature the participants of the All-Star Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Christian will have one more match against Kane. Randy Orton will be facing CM Punk. And Sheamus will be in singles competition against Daniel Bryan. And that match is right now.' Vickie announced as Daniel's music hit.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I make my way down to the announcers table as The Bella Twins, Natalya, the Funkadactyls and Layla are in the ring for this over the top rope battle royal.

'Kaylee, who would you prefer to defend your title against?' JBL asked

'I honestly don't care. Whoever it is, if they get into my yard, they will be beaten up' I said simply.

The bell rings and a big brawl breaks out. The Bella Twins are eliminated by the Funkadactyls but as they are celebrating Layla and Natalya eliminated them. Layla lifts up Natalya to the ropes. Layla fights off with a kick to Natalya. Layla tries to pull Natalya out of the ring again. Natalya hangs on and hits the big knees to Layla. Layla counters with another kick Natalya. Natalya hits a kick to the back of Layla's head. Layla dodges a spear and catches her with a big super kick before tossing her from the ring.

The ref holds up her hand in victory and as she turns to me motioning for the belt, I stand up holding the belt high.

'You are in my yard' I said to her before jumping the barricade

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Alright boys, we have destroyed these guys before and you will do it again' I said meeting them in the crowd. Dean and I said goodbye to them and Roman and Seth made their way down to the ring.

Seth and Clay start the match. Seth is fast at the start but gets swatted to the mat and then Clay lifts him overhead and drops him to the mat. Sweet T gets the tag and smacks Seth to the mat. Sweet T lifts Seth up for a suplex. Clay gets the tag and so does Roman. Roman and Seth continues to exchange constant tags with his partner as they work on Clay.

'They are looking good as a tag team out there' I commented and Dean nodded

'So they should' He stated

Roman applies a modified rear headlock. Clay fights to his feet and punches his way free. Roman connects with an elbow and brings in Seth. Seth kicks him in the gut and tosses a few fists. Roman gets the tag and rolls Clay over for a pin. Clay kicks out. Roman is put in a rear headlock but uses all of his strength to lift up Clay. Clay counters into a roll up. Roman kicks out.

Seth gets the tag as does Sweet T. Seth tries to jab at him but is punched away. Seth runs at Sweet T but is tosses aside. Roman is clotheslined off the apron and Seth is hit with the ditch digger. Seth sidesteps a clothesline and drops Sweet T into the turnbuckle. Seth runs and drop kicks Clay off the apron and climbs to the top rope. Sweet T catches Seth mid-air and goes for a pin, but Seth kicks out at the last second. Roman gets the tag as Seth flies out of the ring with a somersault onto Clay. Roman hits Sweet T with a spear and this match is over.

…..

'It's time for Vickie's Evaluation' I commented handing Roman and Seth a bottle of water

'It should be interesting' Seth said taking a sip of the water as Vickie and Brad waited in the ring nervously, mostly Vickie being nervous as Mr. McMahon, Stephanie McMahon and HHH made their way down to the ring.

'Ladies and Gentleman, Vicky, tonight we're here to evaluate your performance as supervising general manager of RAW. But before we begin, I would like to thank the WWE universe for voting exclusively on the WWE app as to whether or not Vicky, you pass or fail. And your opinion will be factored in to our decision making here tonight. So Vicky, let's start with you. The floor is yours' Stephanie said before sitting down at the table next to HHH and Vince.

'Thank you to McMahon's for being out here tonight. I just want to say that I have always loved…' Vickie started to say

'I'm sorry, Vicky could you sit down please?' Stephanie asked interrupting Vicky

'I have always loved the McMahon family and to all of you out there. I have a special love for each and every one of you. But I will like to humbly state for the record that I pride myself in always producing high quality and priceless entertainment. And if I may…if I can remind you of the moment that exposed and replaced the mentally unstable, AJ Lee. And there have been great superstars that have been and returned under my administration like Rob Van Dam and The Rock. I mean, some say that I even inspired The Undertaker to return to Wrestlemania' Vickie said as I burst out laughing up in the skybox

'Wait, did Vicky just say she inspired The Undertaker's return to Wrestlemania? I mean Vicky it's amazing that you're taking credit for the unbelievable returns that you had nothing to do with. But yet, you're not even acknowledging the return of the man that you personally signed. The man who took out not only my father but my husband, Brock Lesnar' Stephanie explained angrily

'Yes, Stephanie, I did sign Brock Lesnar but Paul Heyman in the…' Vickie tried to explain but Stephanie interrupted her

'Vickie, being supervising general manager of RAW, you have to make tough decisions, you have to have vision but you have to take responsibility your actions. So let me ask you, Vickie, Do you think bringing back Brock Lesner was a good idea?' Stephanie asked a nervous Vickie

'Stephanie, I believe in the things that your dad taught me and that was to do the right things for business. I mean… Yes, I did sign Brock Lesner but I had no idea that he was going to attack your Dad and HH, and gentlemen I am so sorry, I apologize' Vickie said practically begging as Vince stood up.

'Vickie, you have no reason to apologize over than what Brock did to me personally. I think bringing Brock Lesner back was a stroke of genius. And quite frankly, as far as your qualifications are concerned I believe that just like everyone else in this arena believes, just like everyone over the world believes, we believe that you are highly entertaining. You have made a few bonehead decisions in the past, but who hasn't? You've made those bonehead decisions in the interest of what you thought was quality, wholesome, family entertainment right?' Vince asked

'That is so correct' Vickie said happily

'Can I just say something here for a second? Now I will be the first to admit that Vickie can occasionally be unintentionally entertaining. But let's face fact, she's terrible at her job. No, you're rotten, yeah. Let's…for example, a couple of weeks ago you came out here and you were supposed to promote WWE's New Video Game. And you came to the ring and first of all you screwed up the whole thing, second of all you couldn't hear a damn thing you said because the WWE universe was booing you out of the building. And not in a good way, Vickie, they weren't booing you in a good way. You see, this happens every week and it is bad for business. Now Vince, I know you think that that is entertaining but just for a second we could put aside what you think is entertaining because there's a reason why the golden girls aren't on TV anymore. Let's talk to the WWE Universe. The WWE Universe wants and deserves better than Vickie Guerrero' HHH stated as the crowd cheered

'Now, I will say this though, hold on, because she's not without good qualities, I will say this on a positive side, Vickie. You do possess the most annoying voice in the history of broadcast television' HHH teased

'Hang on there. You do have a unique voice, Vickie. But I believe that you have qualifications that no one else does. I'd like to congratulate you on your hard work and your dedication, your passion, things that have made you who you are. You've broken through that glass ceiling of male-dominated corporate structure, Vickie. Quite frankly, I admire you. Unlike, some other short-sighted individuals in this ring, I believe, Vickie Guerrero, that you should be named permanently as the general manager' Vince announced

'Man. If I could just speak for the obviously short-sighted side of the table for a second, I don't want to argue about this because listen, at the end of the day, yeah, I'm the COO, you're the chairman, which basically means that no matter what we say, you're going to do whatever the hell you want to do anyway, right? Which is pretty much the whole point of this, isn't it? To put some spineless puppet in position of power that just basically sits here every week and strokes your ego, kisses your ass and does whatever you say she should do. Now, I don't want to believe that's the case. And if it's not the case then what I would propose is since Stephanie called this meeting, why don't we let her decide Vickie's fate?' HHH proposed as the crowd cheered

'God, just get it over and done with. I just want to know who it is I will be dealing with next week on RAW' I sighed annoyed that this was dragging on

'I have no problem with my daughter, daddy's little girl making the right decision, the right entertaining decision' Vince said looking to Stephanie

'Great, because I don't have a problem my wife, the mother of my children, and the woman that's going to have to go home and put up with me after this, making what I know will be the right decision for business' HHH said turning to Stephanie

'Well, it seems as though the job evaluation has escalated a lot further than any of us imagined, and I'm not going to let anyone or anything drive a wedge between me and my family therefore, we're going to let the exclusive WWE App vote decide. Did Vickie Guerrero pass or did she fail?' Stephanie asked as they showed the poll come up on the big screen and it was a 75% vote towards Fail

'Vickie, the universe has spoken, you failed' Stephanie said as HHH was trying not to laugh

'Stephanie, if there is one thing that I have learned from your Dad is that you can't trust these people with making decisions for the business' Vickie argued desperately

'Vickie, I've got two words for you, in the immortal words of my father, You're Fired' Stephanie stated as Vickie fell to the mat and was throwing a tantrum like a child

'Wow' I said

'We now need a new general manager for Monday Night RAW, and believe me, you people deserve this, Brad Maddox' Vince announced

'Well next week should be interesting' I stated as we watched the rest of RAW

…..


	72. Chapter 72

**12-07-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Tonight, you have to sign the contract for the first blood match at Money in the Bank with AJ and Kaitlyn' Dean said coming into the skybox where Seth, Roman and I were waiting for him

'And Seth, you are going one on one with Jey Usos' He told Seth

'When?' Roman asked

'Next' Dean said with a shrug as we just looked at him with a blank stare

'Alright boys, suit up' I said shaking my head

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Seth and Roman came down to the ring where The Usos were waiting.

Seth and Jey jump into the ring and they circle the ring and lock up. They tussle around the ring for position before Seth applies a waist lock. Jey grabs the arm, but Seth turns it into a hammerlock. Jey applies a side headlock, but Seth twists out and punches him. Jey reverses a whip and hits a solid forearm to the jaw. Jey slaps him in the face in the corner before hitting a snap mare and a running clothesline. Seth reverses a whip to the corner, but he runs into a back elbow. Jey goes to the second rope, but Seth pulls him off for a near fall. Seth executes a nice back suplex for another near fall. Seth hits a running forearm to the corner for yet another near fall. Seth kicks away at him before applying a chin lock.

Jey fights up, but Seth kicks him in the midsection before bouncing him off the turnbuckle. Seth repeats the move on two more turnbuckles before Jey hits some forearms before kicking him down. Jey avalanches him in the corner before hitting a running butt bump to the face. Roman gets on the apron to distract him. Jey goes to hit him but he jumps off the apron, and Jimmy super kicks him down at ringside. Jey avoids a splash and hits a Samoan Drop for a near fall. Jey goes to the top rope and gets distracted by Roman clotheslining his brother at ringside. Seth shakes the ropes, and Jey gets crotched on the top rope. Jey falls to the canvas, and Seth catches him with the Blackout for the win.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring as Teddy Long, AJ, Big E, Kaitlyn and Layla were in the ring waiting for me. I licked my lips grinning as I jumped the barricade and slid into the ring. I motioned for a microphone'

'AJ, Kaitlyn, I am surprised to see you both here for this match. As a bonus prize for you I am putting my title on the line but before you go and sign this contract, you need to fully be aware of the match you are getting yourself into. There are no rules, none. The only way the match ends is when one of us bleeds. Now, me? I have already tasted my blood, several times and I loved every second of it.' I said firmly before turning to the ramp

'And to the rest of the divas division, you are all so worried about your looks, rather than your in-ring talent. This changes today. I am the divas champion, and after this Sunday, when I bust open AJ and Kaitlyn's face, you will all understand that when you step into this ring, my ring, The Shield's ring, you are going to get a fight. So if you can't keep up, don't step up' I warned before giving the microphone back to Teddy

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I have asked all of you as well as the refs and no.1 contender for the Divas Title Layla to join me. This Sunday at Money in the Bank, as Kaylee has told everyone, she is putting her title on the line in the first ever Divas First Blood Triple Threat Match. Layla, you will have a match with the winner of this match somewhere down the line' Teddy announced as the crowd cheered and I held the belt over my shoulder leaning against the top rope.

'Tonight, we make that match official, now ladies, I know all three of you have already read the contracts. If we can get your signatures please' Teddy said as I walked over and signed the contract without hesitation. AJ and Kaitlyn glared at each other before signing the contract as well.

'Now, if one of you is made to bleed then they will be eliminated and the match will continue with the two remaining Divas' Teddy explained

'Say goodbye to those pretty faces girls…because at Money in the Bank I am going to bust you both open and make you taste your own blood, oh and Big E, a word of warning, you get involved I am going to bust you open as well' I taunted grinning as I left the ring with the crowd cheering.

…..


	73. Chapter 73

**14-07-13 MONEY IN THE BANK**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and Seth walked down through the crowd where The Usos were already waiting.

'It's an injustice that this match is only on the kick off show' Dean said angrily as I agreed.

Jey is using his speed to avoid Roman's power attack and after some kicks, Roman counters with a massive clothesline. He knocks Jimmy off the apron before whipping Jey into the corner and tagging in Seth.

Seth missed with a punch and Jey hit some kicks. He charged at Seth who countered with a power slam. Jimmy made a blind tag and hit Seth with a backbreaker. Jimmy hit a double stomp and a leg drop for a two count.

Jimmy wiggled out of a power bomb attempt only to get a kick to the side of the head by Seth for a near fall. Roman tagged in and hit a back breaker. After a slam to the corner, Seth tagged in and started twisting Jimmy's arm off.

He gathered him and hit a big face buster before bringing Jimmy back to the corner and tagging Roman right back in. Roman hit an Irish whip but Jimmy flipped out of a side slam attempt and hit an enzuigiri. Jey got the tag, only to get a kick to the face. Roman dragged Jey back to his corner and tagged in Seth who began laying in some knees to the side. Seth hit some big rights before getting kicked in the face and Irish whipped into the corner.

Jimmy hit a cross body on Seth and crawled to his corner. Roman quickly knocked Jey of the apron and before he could get back on the apron, Seth dragged him back to the middle of the ring. Seth tagged in Roman, who went for an Irish whip and Jey tried to counter out of a power slam follow up, and was able counter with a back elbow and tagged in Jimmy.

Jimmy came in and put Roman on his backside, and hit him with spring board leg drop. Seth tried to break the cover up, but Jimmy tossed from out of the ring. Seth yanked Jey from the top rope, then hurled him into the turnbuckles with a vicious power bomb. Jey stumbled helplessly right into the path of a Roman's spear who pinned him for the win.

…..

Roman, Seth and I watched as Dean was in the ring when the Money in the Bank Pay-Per View started.

'So you ready for your match tonight?' Seth asked me as we watched the rest of the contenders in the money in the bank match came out to the ring

'Oh yeah, these divas won't know what hit them' I commented holding my title over my shoulder

We watched as the bell rung and Dean went on the attack against Jack Swagger and Cesaro. They were double teaming Dean until he rolled from the ring only to be taken out with a ladder by Team Rhodes Scholars.

'Damn it' I muttered as Dean was on the outside for a while before running back into the ring to pull Swagger down from the ladder. He tossed him into the corner and hit him with hard left and rights in the body and head before grabbing the ladder and trying to hit Swagger with it but he dodged and tried to run into Dean. Dean dodged and Swagger hit the ladder before Dean hit him with a flying elbow and tossing him from the ring.

Dean went to climb the ladder but was stopped by Wade Barrett. Barrett trapped Dean under the ladder and hit him with hard knees to the head before kicking him down to the mat. Dean was then tossed from the ring.

'We should be out there' Seth muttered

Dean grabbed a ladder and hit Cody with it as he was on the top rope. Dean shoved Cody off the top ropes with the ladder before setting it up in the corner. Dean was pulled from the ring by Barrett and shoved into the barricade. Barrett kicked him a few times before sitting over him and hitting him with hard shots to the face before he moves into the ring.

Barrett started climbing the ladder but Dean quickly bolted up the other side and was hitting him with head butts until Barrett was taken out by Swagger and Cesaro. They tried to grab Dean but he kicked Cesaro and countered with a big DDT to Swagger.

Cesaro climbed up the ladder and Dean soon joined him and they traded punches at the top of the ladder until Cesaro countered with a sleep hold and tossed Dean from the ladder.

Fandango was starting to climb the ladder until Dean pulled him off with a Dirty Deeds DDT and then he started to climb the ladder as I grabbed onto Seth and Roman's hands nervously.

Cesaro jumped in and closed up the ladder with Dean still on it but he fought back against Swagger and Cesaro again by elbowing Swagger and slamming the ladder into Cesaro. He put the ladder on his head and was taking out Swagger, Cesaro and Cody with it. Cesaro and Swagger picked it up and Dean pulled himself onto the top of it but was tossed off the ladder out to the concrete floor.

'Damn it' I said as we watched the match continue with Dean laying on the outside.

Cody was starting to climb the ladder when Dean bolted inside and joined him up the top of the ladder. They traded punches and head butts as Dean was pulled of the ladder

'Get out there' I said to them as they ran down with me following behind and pulled Cody from the ladder. They continued their attack on Cody as I knelt down next to Dean. I watched as Seth took out Barret with a kick to the side of the head and Roman speared Fandango.

They set the ladder up as I helped Dean up and pushed him towards the ladder. Suddenly The Usos slid into the ring and started attacking Seth and Roman and then Cesaro and Swagger joined in on the attack. I was torn between helping Dean or helping Roman and Seth.

'CLIMB THE LADDER' I shouted before climbing to the top rope and taking out all Roman, Cesaro and Jimmy Uso. Just as we stood up and continued to fight we saw Cody push Dean and the ladder and Dean fell onto all of us on the outside and Damian Sandow won the match.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring where Kaitlyn and AJ were already waiting for me. The moment I slid into the ring Kaitlyn and AJ were attacking me kicking me in the back. They pulled me up and performed a double DDT on me. AJ then clotheslined Kaitlyn breaking the brief double team they had going. As AJ and Kaitlyn were fighting in the ring, I rolled out and grabbed a steel chair. I slide back into the ring and hit AJ in the back before smashing Kaitlyn in the face. The ref checked that Kaitlyn wasn't bleeding as I picked up AJ and performed a DDT onto the steel chair.

I watched as the ref check if AJ was bleeding but I was swung around and hit in the head with a kendo stick. I checked myself before being hit in the body over and over again by the kendo stick. I rolled from the ring to escape and checked myself again as I watched AJ hit Kaitlyn with the steel chair. I grabbed another chair and climbed to the top rope and jumped onto AJ and Kaitlyn hitting them in the head with the chair.

I shoved it between the second and top rope as the ref check AJ and Kaitlyn. I grabbed AJ and threw her head first into the steel chair in the corner of the ring and then DDT Kaitlyn onto the other steel chair. The ref checked them both again and they still weren't bleeding.

I grinned as I picked up Kaitlyn and power bombed her before rolling from the ring and grabbing a baseball bat. I slid back into the ring and broke the bat over the top of Kaitlyn's head and she was split open. The ref signalled that Kaitlyn was eliminated.

AJ was now back in the ring and I hit her in the back with the broken baseball bat. I was stalking around her broken body before I was spun around and hit in the head with the bell by Big E. I checked myself quickly and I wasn't bleeding and I struggled to sit up as I watched Dean, Seth and Roman pull Big E from the ring and throw him into the steel steps. Once he was taken out for good, they left through the crowd.

I was pulled up by AJ who had recovered and was slapped across the face before she picked up a steel chair and went to hit me in the head with it but I ducked and drop kicked the chair into her face. I pulled her up and DDT her again into the steel chair before putting the chair on her face and climbed to the top rope and elbowed the chair into her face successfully splitting her open and the bell rung indicating I won the match.

The ref held my hand up in victory as I held up my belt. The rest of The Shield came into the ring and picked me up in celebration as we all held up our titles and put our fists in.

…


	74. Chapter 74

**15-07-13 RAW**

I woke up to find Roman sitting on his bed and staring at his photo of his little girl, Joelle.

'Roman?' I asked softly as he look up at me and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. I moved over and sat next to him. He put his head on my shoulder and looked at the photo again

'I miss her' He whispered and I kiss his head

'I know' I muttered and he got up and went and had a shower

…..

We watch as Mark Henry makes his way down to the ring in a suit, when the crowd starts to chant 'you tapped out'.

'Last night at Money in the Bank John Cena came as advertised. He is definitely one of the greatest WWE Champions of all time. Granted, he did something that I thought was going to be impossible, and that's beat me. But I gave all I have and I came this close, to winning that championship' Mark said as the crowd continued to chant.

'I did tap out. He would have tapped every last one of you all out too. I'm not out here to make excuses and I'm definitely not out here to make no apologies for nothing that I would have done. But I know John Cena had the choice to pick whoever he wants to fight at summer slam and I want to be that guy. I took him to his limits once and I'll take him to his limits again' Mark said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We emerged in the crowd and made our way down to the ring as Mark stayed in the ring. We surrounded him in the ring and slowly made our way onto the apron and Mark took off his jacket and rammed Roman off the apron as Dean and Seth got into the ring and went on the attack and I climbed to the top rope dropkicked him, allowing Roman to get into the ring and continue the assault.

Mark managed to fight back with massive clotheslines to Seth, Dean and Roman as I jumped on his back and got him in a sleeper hold, allowing Roman to spear him to the mat. I helped up Dean and Seth as Roman hit Mark with hard right hands to the face. Dean and Seth continued to stomp him as I climbed to the top rope as Dean and Seth put Mark on Roman's shoulders and we triple power bomb clotheslined him. Seth handed us our titles and we put our fists in over him.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring as Brie Bella and Naomi were locking up in the ring with Nikki and Cameron were on the outside. I climbed over the barricade and sat down at the announcer's table.

'Welcome Kaylee' JBL said handing me a headset

'Congratulations on your win last night, you dominated Kaitlyn and AJ' JBL commented

'Thanks, and was there any doubt?' I said cockily

'You certainly proved that you are the champion' King added as we watched Naomi and Brie in the ring

'Why are you down here?' King asked as I glared at him

'To watch over my divas division. To remind everyone that I am the person that they need to beat and if a diva is not acting like a true woman should, to beat the holy hell out of them' I stated as Naomi won the match.

And I stood up and left the ring.

….

'Roman' I said gently shaking him awake in the hotel room the next day

'What's wrong Kaylee?' He mumbled sitting up

'I got a surprise for you' I said with a grin as I opened up the adjoining door to reveal Dean, Seth and Roman's daughter Joelle

'Daddy!' She shouted and went and jumped on Roman who was laughing and hugging and crying all at the same time

'Baby girl, it's so good to see you!' He whispered and kiss her on the face and head over and over again.

'Thank you' He mouthed to me as I nodded and we left him to have some time with his daughter

….


	75. Chapter 75

**19-07-13 SMACKDOWN**

'You hear we are getting a new SMACKDOWN General Manager?' Seth said as we walked into our skybox

'That should be interesting' Roman commented

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to SMACKDOWN' Teddy Long said as SMACKDOWN opened

'Alright, as most of you already know, Mr. McMahon has hired a new General Manager for Monday Night RAW. His name is Brad Maddox. Now, I don't know too much about his qualifications but I do know they've got to be better than Vickie Guerrero. See, Mr. McMahon, he knows what he's doing and as a matter of fact, Mr. McMahon will be here tonight' Teddy announced

'And rumour has it that he is going to be giving me a job evaluation, just like the one he gave Vickie Guerrero. So, let me ask you something, have I been doing a good job?' Teddy asked and the crowd cheered

'Would you like to see me as the permanent General Manger?' He asked and the crowd cheered again when suddenly Booker T's music came on and he walked down to the ring after being injured for the last few months.

'Well this just got good' I said smirking

'What's up, universe? First things first, Teddy, I just want to say thank you for filling in for me in my absence. You've done a hell of a job. But I'm back baby. And if you're ready to watch me do my GM duties let me here you say 'Now, Can You Dig That Sucker?!' Booker said the crowd cheered

When suddenly Mr. McMahon's music came on and he walked out to the ring.

'Who would you prefer to get the job?' Seth asked us

'Doesn't matter either way, just like on RAW, No one tells us what to do' Dean stated simply

'Alright, let's hear it for Hall of Famer Booker T! Let's have a providence, Rhode Island welcome for Teddy Long. Gentlemen the reason I came out was before there is any confusion between the two of you and only just to make sure there's no dissension as well, only one person can be in charge of SMACKDOWN. It's important for me to make that decision tonight. Based on that, I was just wondering, Teddy what if it is you, how would you impress us tonight? What match would you make?' Vince asked

'Well Mr. McMahon, how about this? Right here tonight, Curtis Axel goes one on one with Y2J, Chris Jericho for the intercontinental Championship' Teddy announced with the crowd cheering

'Book, what would you say?' What kind of match would you make tonight? Vince asked

'Of course for me Vince, It would have to be The World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio going one on one with the winner of that All-Star ladder match, The Viper, Randy Orton' Booker announced and the crowd went wild.

'Tough decision' Vince said before the RAW General Manager Brad Maddox ran down to the ring.

'What the hell?' I asked frowning

'Can I beat him up again?' I asked as Dean, Roman and Seth laughed

'Mr. McMahon, before you make your decision if I could please have a word with you, just a minute, if you don't mind?' He said nervously

'You've already made me the….' He started to say

'What are doing here? This is SMACKDOWN' Vince asked confused

'I just want to have a word with you before you make your decision between these two men. These fine gentlemen. Look, you've already made me the General Manager of Monday Night RAW. I think you should make me the General Manager of Friday Night SMACKDOWN' He said grinning

'WHAT!' I yelled laughing

'Now, I was already going to suggest both matches that it took both of them to come up with and not only that, I'm very privileged to announce that tonight marks the SMACKDOWN return of ROB VAN DAM' Brad announced

'His here tonight? You sure about that? All right, the permanent General Manager should be… Vickie Guerrero' He announced as she made her way down to the ring

'What!" We all shouted at the same time as she hugged Vince

'First of all, I want to thank Mr. McMahon. You people are the reason I was voted out of a job on RAW and with that I hate each and every one of you!' She screamed

'My head hurts again' I said covering my ears

'I'm back and I am back with power. There is nothing any one can do in this ring. And there is nothing any of you out there can do about it. I am Vickie Guerrero and I am the permanent General Manager of SMACKDOWN' Vickie yelled and left the ring.

'And now we have to deal with her voice again' Roman said shaking his head

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and Seth made their way down to the ring through the crowd and Dean and I stood up the top as footage of our attack on Mark Henry from Monday Night RAW was shown.

The Usos music came on and they came out with their usual entrance. They ran to the ring and were attacking Roman and Seth before the match had even begun.

'Come on' I said as Dean and I slide into the ring and Seth and I started attacking Jimmy while Dean and Roman attacked Jey. I heard the crowd reacting and I turned to the ramp to see Mark Henry running to the ring.

'Toss them' I said as Roman and Seth tossed Jimmy and Jey from the ring. Mark slid into the ring and we went on the attack against him. He used his power to push all of us away and was taking out Dean, Roman and Seth. I climbed to the top rope and went to jump on him but was caught. He was carrying me around when Dean and Seth pulled me down and we all went on the attack at the same time gaining the upper hand.

The Usos jumped back into the ring and pulled Seth and Dean off as Mark pushed me away and went on the attack against Roman.

'Get out there boys' I shouted as I slid out of the ring and the boys joined me and we retreated back through the crowd.

…


	76. Chapter 76

**22-07-13 RAW**

Mark Henry made his way down to the ring just as we walked in late to RAW

'Huh, just in time for the good stuff' Dean commented as we watched

'I'm proud of the fact that I'm a born and raised Texan. I'm proud of the fact that I was raised down the street in Silsbee, Texas. I'm proud of the effort that I put into my championship match with John Cena. But what I'm not proud about is what happened to me last week, with that assault by The Shield. Well, my heart don't pump Kool-Aid. I'm raised from tough stuff, and any man that takes the whooping like I took is what willing to give one out. So, I ain't going to sit out here and lull you all to sleep, I'm wide awake and if The Shield wants me, I'm right here' He said and I nodded to the boys

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd, with me trailing behind the boys. We jump the barricade and surround him in the ring. We climb onto the apron and Mark attacks Seth, we jump into the ring and go on the attack but Mark is succeeding in keeping us down until Dean and I pushed him into the corner and trapped him there. We continued to hit him with hard hands and elbows until The Uso music came on and they ran down to the ring.

Roman and Seth went after them only to be knocked down. I spun Jimmy around and performed a jaw breaker on him, only to be shoved to the side by Mark Henry, who was now back on his feet. Dean, Seth and I were knocked from the ring as Mark and The Usos were double teaming Roman.

'Get him' I shouted as Dean and Seth pulled Roman from the ring and we left with Dean kicking the barricade angrily. I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and steered him through the crowd.

…..

'Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history, welcome to MIZTV. In less than 4 weeks' time, I will be your official host at 26th Annual Summerslam. But before we get to Summerslam, there's a new hot premiere happening this Sunday only on E! It's a new reality show and I know a thing or two about reality shows called Total Divas. Let's take a look' Miz said and they showed a promo of the show.

'Allow me to introduce you to the cast of Total Divas starting from my right, Nicole and Brianna, The Bella Twins. Eva Maria, Jo-Jo, Natalya and Cameron and Naomi, the Funkadactyls. And now I think I'm going to turn this thing over to Jerry 'The King' Lawler' Miz announced as King walked up

'Well, I know The Bella Twins, Hello, I know The Funkadactyls. Natalya, you and I go way back, I've known you forever. But, no, Jo-Jo, we've never met. I'm Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Nice to meet you…' King said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked down to the ring through the crowd as I watched the Divas stand up and look slightly put off. I grabbed a microphone and slid into the ring holding my belt over my shoulder

'At Money in the Bank, I made history by winning the first ever Divas Triple Threat First Blood Match. I am the most dominate diva in the WWE and I continue to prove it every week. I have told the WWE Divas that if they can't keep up than don't step into my ring and what has happened? They have run away scared. Kaitlyn is yet to return since our match and AJ has not returned to action and why is that? It's because they know that they just don't have the talent to fight in my yard' I said grinning as Natalya glared at me

'Layla, was named the no.1 contender for my title and yet she has made no move to fight me. She is scared, and she should be. So should each and every one of you because you think that being a WWE Diva is having your own TV Show? You think it is looking good all the time? It is about fighting, it is about proving woman are just as good as men. So if any of you want to prove that you belong in the WWE, then please step up and try to prove it, I am begging you… otherwise stay backstage with your reality TV show' I commented before one of the new Divas Eva Maria stepped forward

'I am here to make a name for myself, one way or another' she said before slapping me across the face. The Divas stepped back in shock and scared of my reaction as I looked back at Eve grinning

'And you will make a name for yourself by being the Diva whose career I ended' I said slowly and firmly before stepping forward and the divas all scrambled from the ring.

…


	77. Chapter 77

**26-07-13 SMACKDOWN**

'What do you mean we don't have a match tonight?' I shouted into the phone at Vickie

'We are the Tag Team Champions, the United States Champion and The Divas Champion. How do _we _not have a match?' I asked annoyed

'Because I don't want you interfering in the 6-man Tag Team Match with Mark Henry and The Usos or beating up any of my Divas and simply put because I am in charge and I say so' She replied and I cracked my neck angrily

'And just so you don't get any ideas Kaylee, The Shield is banned from _my _arena tonight' She said firmly before hanging up and I threw my phone at the wall

'Don't worry Kay, we will make her pay, for now let's just relax and enjoy our day off' Seth said as Roman and Dean walked in to see my phone in pieces on the floor.

'Don't ask' I said as Dean and Roman looked at my questioningly

…

We watched from the hotel room as Mark Henry and The Usos made their way down to the ring for their match.

'So Vickie didn't want us there tonight so we didn't interrupt this match because next week we have a 6-man Tag Team Match next week on RAW' Dean said as we sat on my bed as Seth and Roman sat on Seth's bed.

'Yeah pretty much, and she doesn't want me beating up anymore of the Divas' I added grinning

Darren Young starts the match against Jey. Young applies a side headlock and wrenches the arm. Young goes back to the side headlock before Jey whips him off. Young runs him over with a shoulder block and hits the ropes. Jey then takes him out with a running forearm. Jey punches him down before tagging Jimmy in. Jimmy knees and punches him before putting him in the corner. Jimmy chops the chest and hits a straight right hand. Jimmy goes for the ten punches, but Wade Barrett distracts the referee, and Titus O'Neil kicks Jimmy in the face.

Barrett is tagged in, and he kicks and knees away at Jimmy. Barrett hits a short-arm clothesline for a one count. Barrett sets him up across the top turnbuckle and clubs away at him. Barrett taunts the crowd before kicking him in the ribs. Barrett turns him over for a two count. O'Neil is tagged in, and he stomps Jimmy before dropping a leg. O'Neil drops an elbow before applying a chin lock. Jimmy fights up and head-butts out. Jimmy dives at him, but O'Neil catches him with a fall-away slam. O'Neil blocks a kick and spins him, but Jimmy comes back with an enzuigiri.

Mark Henry is tagged in, and he runs over O'Neil with a pair of shoulder blocks. Henry clotheslines Young down before hitting O'Neil with a powerslam. Barrett breaks up the pin fall. Jimmy hits a sidekick on Barrett to take him out, and Henry throws Young into a sidekick from Jey. Henry hits the World's Strongest Slam on O'Neil for the win.

'They may have won that match but they got no chance against us' Roman said

…..

We watched as AJ and Big E made their way down to the ring

'Oh bloody hell, I wish I was there to beat her up…again' I whined causing the boys to laugh

'I am out here to clear the air. For everyone that thinks that I am just a gentle nudge away from a complete mental breakdown because of my former best friend Kaitlyn or because I recently had my good hearted caring noble actions misinterpreted and subsequently had my heart ripped from my best, thrown on the floor and stomped on into oblivion by that cold blooded heartless selfish jerk, Dolph Ziggler. Or even because I was beaten to a bloody pulp by the woman who still holds MY Diva's title, Kaylee.

Well, you would just be mistake. I am fine. I am A-Okay. And you know why? Because I am a champion, I will forever be the saviour of the Divas Division' AJ went on a rant before I sighed and got out my phone

'Hook up my call to the loudspeaker at the arena' I demanded to Steph on the phone and she easily did.

'Oh AJ' I sneered as I watched her look around for me on the TV

'Don't bother looking for me, Vickie has banned The Shield from the arena but I still managed to outsmart her by hooking up my phone to the arenas speakers' I said as the crowd cheered

'Now as I was saying AJ, you think you are the saviour of the Diva's Division? You are a disgrace to the division and to women everywhere. I am the champion and I am going to pull apart the diva's division and build it back up to its former glory. And Divas like you and Eva are going to be the first that I destroy' I spoke dangerous pacing in the hotel room.

'Kaylee' she went to say

'Shut. Up. AJ. I am not finished yet' I interrupted her firmly

'The divas are going to suffer at my hands just like you and Kaitlyn did, but next time I won't stop. I will continue to beat you up till there is nothing left and then, when I am finished with you and you are nothing but a broken pathetic mess I will move on to Eva and the rest of the divas division until the WWE starts to produce better, stronger Divas for me to compete against' I vowed before hanging up leaving a stunned AJ and crowd on the TV.

'Well, that was a terrifying promise by the Diva's Champion and Shield member, Kaylee Rose' The King commented as SMACKDOWN went to an ad break

…


	78. Chapter 78

**29-07-13 RAW**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Alright boys, let's do this' I said as we jumped over the barricade and I grabbed their titles off them as they got into the ring.

Henry and Dean start the match as I sit on the barricade of the time keeper's area and watch as Henry pushes away Dean. Henry punches on Dean before tossing him across the ring. Dean retreats and tags in Seth but gets tosses across the ring as well. Seth heads to the corner and tags in Roman.

Henry kicks him in the gut and then tosses him across the ring. Henry slams the head of Roman into the turnbuckle. Henry tags in Jey. Jey stomps on Roman until the referee forces him to back up. Jimmy gets the tag and stomps on Roman along with Jey. Jimmy splashes Roman and goes for a cover. Roman kicks out.

Jimmy applies a front headlock but is backed into the corner and Seth tags himself in.. He unloads on the Jimmy and then tags in Dean. Dean stomps on Jimmy until the ref pulls him off and this allows Seth to get in a cheap stomp and then Dean takes over with fists and forearms. Dean walks into a boot and Jimmy tags in Jey.

Dean is flattened with a couple of clotheslines. Dean whips him into the ropes but gets hit with a big splash. Jey slams Dean and then tags in Henry. Dean dodges a back splash and Dean tags in Seth and they attempt a double leg sweep but are swatted away. Roman tries to get involved but is thrown from the ring as well. The Usos fly out with suicide dives

'Come on' I said and help up Seth, Roman and Dean as Seth slides back into the ring and tags in Dean as Henry tags in Jey.

Dean lands a few punches and then applies a chin lock. Jey connects with a jawbreaker. Dean charges but crashes shoulder first into the steel post. Dean quickly tags in Seth. Seth cuts Jey off from reaching his team. Jey reaches his corner after a back body drop on Seth and tags in Henry. Henry throws Seth and Dean from the ring and Roman charges in with a spear. Seth tags in Dean and Jey tags himself in. He leaps from the top rope for a splash but Dean gets his knees up. Dean hits him with Dirty Deeds and pins him for the win.

Mark slides back into the ring and goes on the attack against Dean, Seth and Roman as they were celebrating. I pull Seth from the ring as he was closest to me and Roman and Dean were tossed out.

I grabbed out titles and we left through the barricade.

…..

'Here' I said as I handed an ice pack to Dean who put it on his shoulder.

'Thanks' he muttered as I watched as AJ and Langston come down to the ring for her match against Kaitlyn.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Before their match begins I walk down to the ring and sit on the barricade. I waved to them mockingly as the ref rung their bell.

Kaitlyn tosses AJ to the mat. AJ gets back on her feet only to be elbowed in the face. AJ goes out onto the apron and stares at me and I wink at her before she delivers a knee and then a snap mare takedown to Kaitlyn. AJ slams Kaitlyn's head into the turnbuckle and follows with some boots. AJ charges but misses Kaitlyn. AJ hits a Shining Wizard and goes for the pin. Kaitlyn kicks out. Kaitlyn hits AJ with a clothesline and then delivers a backbreaker. AJ lifts Kaitlyn up but is hit with a few clotheslines. AJ kicks her opponent in the gut, but then gets flattened with a spear. Kaitlyn wins the match.

Kaitlyn looks over at me as I applaud her win and leave through the crowd.

….

'Kaylee' Brad Maddox said nervously to me after knocking on our skybox door

'Yes?' I asked amused

'It seems Layla has given her no.1 Contender spot to Kaitlyn and she has challenged you to a match on Smackdown for the title' Brad said nervously and I grinned

'About damn time' I said simply before slamming the door in the face.

…..


	79. Chapter 79

**02-08-13 SMACKDOWN**

We walked into the arena when we saw Vickie standing there

'You can't ban us Vickie, I have a title match tonight' I said simply

'I am not here to ban you, I am here to warn you. If The Shield gets involved in any match tonight I will…' She started to say but Dean stepped forward

'You will what? In case you forgot Vickie, Vince McMahon loves us. How do you think he will react if you do something to us?' Dean taunted as Seth and Roman laughed and Vickie was fuming as we walked around the corner to find Randy preparing for his match

'Good Luck tonight Kaylee' He said smirking as I shoved Dean and Seth forward and we turned another corner to find Kaitlyn, Layla and Renee about to do an interview.

'Welcome to the no.1 contender for the Divas Championship, Kaitlyn, oh and Layla is here too' Renee introduced

'So, Kaitlyn, after going through a brutal match at Money in the Bank with Kaylee, what's your strategy for tonight's title match?' Renee asked

'I don't know if you have noticed this but Kaylee has been tormenting and messing with all the Divas heads and I let it happen. Well, you know what they say, I think it goes, 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, you're going to get speared' she said grinning

'As for my strategy goes, you can't strategize against someone as insane as Kaylee but I am ready this time and as everyone knows I was born and raised right here in Houston, Texas. And this arena is actually very, very close to my heart. This is actually where I won The Divas Championship for the very first time. And tonight, history repeats itself' Kaitlyn states

'Layla, I want to ask you why you gave up your title opportunity against Kaylee and gave it to Kaitlyn.' Renee Young asked

'I have been in this division for a long time, Renee and I've seen Divas come and go and I have to say I've never seen anyone with the drive and determination that Kaitlyn has. Nobody. Kaitlyn is the real deal' Layla explains as I step into view

'I think you are just scared Layla' I taunted with the boys standing behind me laughing

'I am not scared of you' Layla said nervously

'What to try that with a bit more conviction?' I taunted laughing as Kaitlyn stepped forward

'I believe you have a match to prepare for' Kaitlyn said firmly

'Kay doesn't need to prepare for any of the divas. She is just that damn good' Seth said smugly as I held up a hand to silence him

'Kaitlyn, I'll see you in the ring' I said before we walked off.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked out to the crowd with the boys behind me. I turned around and high fived them before they left me and I move down to the ring through the crowd as Kaitlyn and Layla wait in the ring for me.

Layla and Kaitlyn got out of the ring as I slid in. I held up my title arrogantly before motioning for Kaitlyn to get back into the ring.

The bell rings, and I lock up with Kaitlyn before punching away at her. Kaitlyn powers me into the corner. Kaitlyn shoulders me in the midsection a few times before hitting a short-arm clothesline. Kaitlyn goes for a suplex, but I twist out and send her throat first into the bottom rope. I jump on her back and apply a sleeper hold. Kaitlyn slowly falls to the mat, but she soon fights up and backs her to the corner. Kaitlyn then turns and I hit her with a massive clothesline. I crack my neck before hearing AJ's music come on. Kaitlyn and I watch as she skips down the ramp. I turn to I turn to Kaitlyn and nod to her before we both roll from the ring. I hit AJ with a DDT before throwing her to Kaitlyn who sends her into the barricade and sets up for a spear.

Layla quickly runs in front of Kaitlyn to stop her.

'What are you doing?' She asks confused as Layla hits me in the back of the head before tossing me into the crowd and AJ attacks Kaitlyn and sends her into the barricade. The ref calls for the DQ and I retain my championship as AJ and Layla skip up the ramp and hug.

Dean, Seth and Roman appeared behind me in the crowd and help me up and we leave a stunned looking Kaitlyn leaning against the barricade

….

'So why do you think Layla turned on Kaitlyn?' Dean said casually as we laid in the bed watching TV at the hotel room

'I don't know, I don't care either' I stated calmly as Dean nodded

'When I get my hands on AJ and Eva, I am going to destroy them. And if anyone gets in my way, I'll destroy them too' I said as Dean laughed and moved over to me and started tickling me

'HAHAHA Stop it Dean' I laughed loudly not noticing Roman and Seth open the door confused before shaking their heads and moving back into their room.

'Oh, my head hurts' I moaned in-between laughing and Dean stopped quickly

'Sorry' He muttered grinning slyly before kissing my forehead

…..


	80. Chapter 80

**05-08-13 RAW**

As we walked through the back of the arena we saw The Bella Twins talking with Eve Maria.

'Oh, Hi girls. Brie nice win last week' Eve said fake smiling

'That was good' Nikki agreed

'You so didn't look silly' Eve said smirking

'Speaking of looking silly, the fact that you're even allowed on our show is such a slap in the face' Brie said laughing as Natalya walked up to them

'I so agree with that' Nikki agreed as I walked up to the girls. They all paused and looked at me nervously.

'Actually, Brie, this is a slap in the face' I said and slapped her hard as Nikki and Eve held her back.

'Stop acting like bimbo bitches' I told them firmly

'Eve, I haven't forgotten about you either' I said stepping forward and they look a step back intimidated. I turned to Natalya and nodded my head to her as she nodded back and we walked away with the boys laughing.

As we turned a corner we saw John Cena standing there

'You still intimidating all the divas Kaylee?' John asked annoyed as the boys went to move forward but I stopped them.

'It's not my fault if they can't measure up to me in the ring' I stated before we walked off

…..

We watched as John Cena made his way to the ring

'Oh, it's that time again. Oh, this is a very familiar position to me. See, I'm used to being a target. Lot of times, people that chase this WWE Championship are just bad people. That makes it easy for the WWE Universe to understand all this. But sometimes, I got to stand here face-to-face in the ring with a true fan favourite. That brings me to Daniel Bryan.

Because it forces the WWE universe to choose, and I've been listening to you. Lots of you choose Daniel Bryan. I mean, this is quite obvious even though the WWE brass doesn't like it. It was my choice. I heard you. I chose Daniel Bryan. And I also heard him talk tonight. I heard what he had to say and there was a lot of truth in that but there was also a lot of ignorance.

See, Daniel Bryan wants to come out here and talk about the way I look, judge me for living my life, judge me for who I am. Daniel, that doesn't make you new, that doesn't make you fresh. That makes you exactly like The Rock, like CM Punk and like a thousand other WWE Superstars who came in this very ring and done the same thing.

I got news for you, Jack, you are not the first and you won't be the last, and just because you don't like the colour of my T-Shirt or the flavour of my cereal, I don't change for you. I don't change for no one.

Always have been me, always will be me and Daniel Bryan wants to talk about hard times, wants to tell you about hard times, I came back to work in this company 24 hours after breaking my neck. My elbow looks like a football and I am still here. Yet he wants to glorify wrestling in an auditorium. He wants to glorify wrestling in a gymnasium. You know why Daniel, because that's where you're most comfortable and that's where you much rather be.

I wanted to give Daniel the change to talk. Now it's my turn. I've been here 12 years. And if I get fired tomorrow, he is exactly right. I'd never wrestle another match ever again. But it's only because I love the WWE and I would never ever tarnish wearing this championship.

And Daniel Bryan, glorifying wrestling anywhere else but the WWE is like Daniel Bryan saying 'well, I was a real all-star in the arena of football league' WWE is the NFL. And in WWE, NFL stands for Not for Long if you keep glorifying your past and you don't look at what's in front of you. Because every time I talk about what I do, where I want to be, what I love, it is right in the ring with all of this.

Daniel Bryan says I can't wrestle. Once again, Daniel, very original, millions of people say that. All the time, they're chanting it right now. For those of you at home that can't make that out, they're chanting, you can't wrestle and it's directed towards me. Yet I've held this championship 11 times in some of the biggest matches in WWE history. I've been toe-to-toe with the greatest and walked out with my head held high. You don't get lucky 11 times. So please, Daniel, underestimate me like all of these people, underestimate me like thousands before you have, and the sad thing is all those people that underestimate me, when they finally leave this great company...' John Cena said in the ring before the crowd interrupted with 'boring' chants

'I agree, it is boring' I said yawning and leaning back against the cough

'It sounds like the people are ready to see myself and Daniel Bryan fight right now. You see, you are as excited for Summerslam as I am, because Daniel Bryan does not realize the opportunity that's in front of him. He doesn't realize that if he wins this, he deserves it. But if he loses it, the next day, he has to walk up to the mirror and admit to himself that he just wasn't that good.

Daniel, this is very serious. You are on a hot streak, no doubt, but I've been mowing people down since January. And in Summerslam, you guys can root for whoever you want. I've always lived and died by that. Just remember what I've been saying for six months, our time is now and the champ is here' John said before throwing the microphone away

'About damn time!' I sighed before Randy's music came on

'Oh come on!' I shouted annoyed and he came down to the ring.

'Get geared up' I said standing up determined

'John, you never seize to amaze me, always aware of the target on your back, always aware of the target on your back but never fully aware of the target that's staring you in the face. It doesn't matter, John, who walks out of Summerslam at the WWE Champion. What matters is this. Inside is a contract that ultimately guarantees that I become WWE Champion. Now, it could happen at Summerslam, it could happen the night after, it could happen at Wrestlemania. But I guess the point I'm trying to make here is that the Champ is here' Randy said staring at John

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We marched down through the crowd and jumped the barricade surrounding the ring. We placed our titles on the fall and climbed to the apron as Daniel Bryan came running down to even the numbers out a bit.

We jumped off the apron as Brad Maddox came out

'Gentlemen, everyone just take a deep breath. I can see what's going on here so I've got a little idea. Since no one seems to be able to get along tonight, how about we have a sex-man tag match for the main event, The Shield versus Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton and John Cena tonight! Also Kaylee, Brie Bella wants a match with you tonight as well' Brad announced

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

I made my way to the ring as with Dean, Seth and Roman as their match was after mine. They sat on the barricade as I slid into the ring were Brie Bella was waiting for me with Eva and Nikki on the outside of the ring.

Brie went to slap me but I grabbed her arm

'Nice try' I said grinning before pulling her in for a powerslam. I stalked around her before pointing at Eva and Nikki.

'Learn from this' I shouted at them. I pulled her up for a DDT and then threw her into the corner post shoulder first. I rolled her up and pinned her for the win. Nikki and Eve rolled her from the ring as the boys came in a picked me up in celebration.

We left the ring as Randy, Cena and Daniel made their way to the ring.

Seth and Roman start the match. Randy suplex's Seth and goes for a cover. Seth kicks out. Daniel gets the tag and comes in with a big missile dropkick. Daniel charges at Roman and knocks him off the apron as Dean gets the tag.

Daniel tosses Dean out of the ring. Daniel flies right out after with a suicide dive. Daniel turns his attention the other members of the Shield and tries to run off the apron with a knee but I pull them out of the way as Dean knocks Daniel into the apron and then rolls him into the ring.

Roman gets the tag and tries to get a cover. Daniel kicks out. Cena wants the tag but Bryan is being held on the other side of the ring. Seth gets the tag and hits a back senton and goes for a cover, but Daniel kicks out. Roman gets the tag and drops Daniel onto the knees of Seth. Roman covers but Daniel kicks out.

'Stay down!' Roman yelled

Roman lifts Daniel up and then pushes him back towards the corner. Daniel knocks Dean and Seth off the apron and then flips away from Roman.

Roman is able to get the tag to Seth who tries to hold back Daniel. I jump onto the apron and distract the ref and he doesn't see Cena make the tag makes Cena get out of the ring. Randy comes into the ring but is knocked out by Roman. Cena and Orton are on the outside as Daniel is rolled up. Daniel counters into a Yes Lock.

'Get in there!' I shout at Dean and Roman and they break up the submission move causing a DQ.

I slid into the ring to celebrate when I saw Daniel trying to attack Seth. I pushed Seth from the ring and stared down Daniel

'Not so fast Goat man' I taunted as he went to grab me Randy slid into the ring RKO him. He looks at me and steps toward me when Dean, Seth and Roman charge back in but are quickly tossed from the ring by Cena and Randy.

I stare at Randy before he winks at me and hits Cena with an RKO. He heads out to ringside and calls for his briefcase and goes to cash in.

'Oh hell no' I say as Dean, Seth and Roman run back into the ring and Randy bolts up the ramp. Roman spears Cena just as he is standing up. I climb to the top rope and we perform a triple power bomb clothesline on Daniel and put our fists together

….


	81. Chapter 81

**09-08-13 SMACKDOWN**

I woke up to Roman shaking me

'Kaylee, you go to see this' He said sitting down next to me as he showed me his laptop. On it was an interview with Eva.

'Kaylee thinks she can just walk around here and bully the divas, not anymore. There is a new diva in the WWE and I am here to make a name for myself by being the woman to beat Kaylee Rose' Eva vowed

Roman closed the laptop and looked at me warily as I looked at him grinning

'I don't like that look' He said slowly

'It's your someone is going to die look' He added standing up and I nodded

'Yep' I agreed as Seth and Dean walked in but stopped upon seeing me

'Ok, that's Kay's someone is going to die look…what's going on?' Seth asked as Roman laughed

'We have been spending too much time together' I said pouting as Seth and Dean watched the interview before laughing

'Oh someone is going to die' Dean commented

…..

I stormed into Vickie's office before SMACKDOWN started

'I want a match against Eve Maria' I demanded leaning on her desk in front of her intimidatingly

'I can't do that that Kaylee, you will destroy her' Vickie stated and I cocked my head

'So?' I asked not seeing her point

'I can't let you do it, it's not good for business' Vickie stated as I leant down getting close to her face

'If you don't give me the match I am going to find her out the back and beat her up backstage Vickie. Your choice?' I asked standing back up straight and Vickie stood up fuming

'SECURITY' she screamed as 4 security guards walked in

'Please escort Miss. Rose out of the arena, she is banned tonight' Vickie said calmly

'Wrong choice Vickie' I said smirking

….

I was walking towards the exit with the security guards surrounding me when Dean, Seth and Roman appeared

'What the hell is going on here?' Dean demanded

'I have been banned from the arena tonight' I stated dangerously calm

'Why?' Seth asked

'Because when Vickie didn't give me a match against Eva I told her I was going to hunt her down and beat her up backstage' I said with a shrug as Roman tried not to laugh.

'Want some help?' Dean asked smirking and I nodded and suddenly they attacked the security guards as I bolted from them

'I'll come bail you out after I'm done' I shouted as Dean, Roman and Seth were taken down by more security guards.

I stormed through the back until I walked past Randy

'Kaylee' He said but I snapped my head towards him

'Either you tell me where Eva is or get out of my way' I said dangerously and he pointed down a hallway grinning

'Eva' I said dangerously stalking up to her

'Oh shit' she said and tried to run away but I bolted after her and tackled her to the ground.

'You think you are going to beat me' I said punching her over and over again in the face

'You are nothing' I shouted at her throwing her into the wall head first knocking her unconscious

'Kaylee Rose!' Vickie screamed at me as security guards pulled me off her

'Yes?' I snapped looking at her psychotically

'Get out of my arena' she ordered as I looked down at an unconscious Eva and smirked

'Fine, I need to go do something anyways' I said and walked out of the arena

…

'Tell me you at least beat the shit out of her' Seth said walking out of the police station with Dean and Roman

'Have some faith in me, of cause I did' I said laughing wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

'But she has not even seen my bad side yet. I am going to make her wish she never came to the WWE' I said angrily before Dean poked me in the side making me squeak

'Stop that' I said laughing

'There we go, a smile on that face is much better' Dean commented as I rolled my eyes blushing a bit

'Let's go get some food. I'm bloody starving' Roman added

'Amen to that Roman' I added getting into the rental car.

….


	82. Chapter 82

**12-08-13 RAW**

'Kay' I woke up to Seth shaking me

'What?' I muttered sleepily

'Maddox is on the phone and he won't talk to anyone but you' Seth said annoyed as he handed me the phone

'What you want?' I asked holding up the phone to my head

'Tonight there is a 20 man battle royal and the winner gets a match against Ambrose for the US Championship' Maddox said nervously

'Also Roman and Seth need to defend their championships in the next few weeks' He added as I clenched my jaw

'Anything else?' I grinded out

'I also need to give a diva a shot at your title' Brad stated

'I don't care who gets a shot at my title, if they want to step up then bring it on' I said angrily and Brad agreed

'It's going to be an interesting night' I stated to Seth hanging up the phone

…..

'In what other line of work, can you be lazy, and unproductive and still be brought back every day to do the job you're not good at anymore?' Dean asked as Seth laughed and I filmed them

'You know what, I don't know. But these old guys that's running around here, thinking they own the place, they got to go. These complacent hollowed out icons living off their reputations, they got to go. It is time for a new generation to rise up and we are the emergent leaders of that generation. Look at us! We're younger. We're hungrier. We're just better' Seth added

'The challenge has been set but I don't think anyone's going to accept. We've delivered justice all around the world and one thing we've noticed, nobody compares. Nobody can compete with us. Nobody is on our level. I'm not going to beg but I will ask nicely. If there's two men out there that want to step up and take these Tag Team Championships away at Summerslam, make your move' Roman added as I turned the camera to myself

'Divas, you want a shot at this title, step up' I added before turning the camera to Dean

'Take this battle Royal tonight for instance for a shot at my US Championship. Who's in this battle royal? Anybody that's going to be beat me?' Dean asked as I said nope in the background

'No, you know why? Because I am the unbeatable champion in this industry. CM Punk has a catch phrase I'm the best in the world. John Cena has a trophy but as far as I'm concerned, I'm the WWE Champion because this is championship everybody runs from. If Andre the Giant's Ghost isn't in this battle royal tonight then I ain't losing at Summerslam' Dean stated arrogantly

'Believe that and believe in The Shield' I added before turning the camera off.

….

I was walking through the back when I saw The Bella Twins, The Funkadactyls and Natalya arguing

'Well, look what we have here, the Total Divas cast' I taunted walking up to them

'What do you want Kaylee?' Natalya asked calmly as the others eyed me warily

'Next Monday, there is going to be an open challenge for my title. If any of you have the guts to step up' I stated walking away leaving them shocked

….

'Alright let's watch this' I said sitting down on the arm chair of the lounge next to Dean

Everyone charges at each other at the start and this is a free for all. Ryback lifts Justin Gabriel up into the air and tosses him out. Ryback soon clotheslines Darren Young out of the ring. Tensai and Ryback square off. Ryback clotheslines Tensai out of the ring. 3MB works together to toss one of the Usos out. Truth knocks out Fandango. Fandango goes back into the ring and takes out Truth. RVD sends Fandango back out where he belongs.

'It really doesn't matter who wins, you are going to win anyways' Seth said as we continued to watch

Cesaro and Swagger knock someone out but Henry quickly comes over to the Real Americans. They avoid being pushed out and send Henry towards the corner. Titus meanwhile lifts up RVD. Rob spins free and sends Titus out. Cesaro is on the apron as Swagger tosses Kofi out. Kofi uses Cesaro to sunset flip but holds on and his feet never hit the floor. Antonio tries to kick Kofi out but still can't get the upper hand. Finally, together, Cesaro and Swagger send Kofi out.

Rob Van Dam is hit with a strong spear from Ryback. Henry is working on Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger. They try to push him out but his strength is too great and they find themselves eliminated. Wade Barrett is the next victim to fall at the hands of Henry.

Ryback, Henry &amp; RVD are the only competitors left. Ryback and Henry square off. RVD appears from the side and helps Henry send Ryback out of the ring. Either Rob Van Dam or Mark Henry will go on to face Dean Ambrose at Summerslam. Rob jumps on Henry's back but is pushed into the corner. Rob jumps up to the top rope but Henry runs into the ropes and knocks him to the apron. Henry charges towards Rob. RVD pulls down on the top rope and Henry flies to the outside.

'Alright, let's go' I said as we left the skybox

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Mark Henry and RVD were in the ring as we moved through the crowd and jumped the barricade to surround the ring as Henry and RVD stood back to back in the ring. Suddenly Big Shows music came on.

Dean's eyes widen as he looked over to me and I looked back at him. Big Show looked at me as he walked down to the ring. We all slowly got off the apron and met up in front of the announcers table.

'Come on, let's go' I said placing a hand on Dean and Roman's chest pushing them back over the barricade.

…

Seth walked out of the bathroom to find me standing on the balcony. He walked out next to me drying his hair with a towel

'Kay, you want some dinner?' He asked before noticing I had tears down my cheeks

'Kay! What's wrong?' He asked pulling me close to him

'I miss my dad' I muttered turning into his chest to cry.

'It's ok Kay, its normal' Seth said as he kissed my forehead

'I wish he was here' I mumbled

'He would be so proud of you. Just like we all are' Seth commented as we stood on the balcony hugging

…..


	83. Chapter 83

**16-08-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Kay' Seth said as he softly shook me awake

'Seth, not now, I was in the middle of such a good dream' I mumbled crawling under the sheets

'What was your dream about?' Seth teased sitting next to me on the bed

'Beating the crap out of the Diva division' I lied jokingly and Seth poked me in the side causing me to squeak.

'Why am I being woken up? We don't have any matches tonight at SMACKDOWN' I said slightly annoyed

'Dean, Roman and I are going to the gym if you are keen?' He asked as I appeared from under the blankets

'Sure, do you want to have a match with me?' I asked sitting up and tying up my hair

'Yeah sure, why not' He said standing up

…..

Seth and I stood in the ring of a local gym, Dean was guest referee and Roman was doing weights in the room.

'You ready for this?' Seth taunted

'Are you ready to be beaten by a girl?' I teased back as we shook hands in the ring before locking up. Seth used his strength to push me into the corner and then stepped back laughing. We locked up again and I pulled him into a head lock. He shoved me into the ropes and I went for a shoulder knockdown but Seth blocked it and I rebounded off the ropes again and clotheslined him.

I rolled him up for a count of 2. I went for 2 more pin attempts but Seth kicked out of both of them before rolling from the ring to catch his breath. I grinned at him as Dean started to count until Seth rolled back into the ring. I dropkick him quickly before going for another pin but Seth kicked out at 2.

I elbowed him in the face before rebounding of the ropes and performing a head scissor takedown. I elbowed him a few more times before whipping him into the ropes only to be caught by a neck breaker. Seth went for a pin but I kicked out at the count of 1. Seth picked me up and smashed my head into the turn buckle before whipping me into the opposite corner. I flipped over the top of Seth but missed the clothesline.

Seth hit me with a clothesline and went for a pin but I kicked out at the count of 2. Seth went to smash me head into the turn buckle again but I blocked and smashed his head into the turnbuckle. I hit him with a few right hands before countering a body slam attempt and going for a pin but Seth kicked out at 2.

He whipped me into the ropes and I went to hit a head scissor takedown again but Seth countered by dropping me onto the top rope chest first. I coughed and held my chest as Seth climbed to the top rope but as he went for a leg drop I moved out of the way and he hit the mat hard. I climbed to the top rope quickly and performed a moon sault and pinned him for the win.

Dean held up my hand in victory before I walked over and helped up Seth hugging him.

….

'So, I figured you would need a drink tonight since you lost to a girl' I said handing Seth a beer as he walked out of the bathroom in the hotel room.

'Very funny Kay, if it was any other girl then yeah, I'd be a bit… annoyed but since it is you, I got no problems with being beat by a girl' Seth commented taking a sip of his beer

'Let's go annoy the others' I said as we walked into their room to find Roman watching TV

'Where is Dean?' I asked handed Roman a beer

'He went down to get some snacks from the vending machine in the hallway' Roman stated as I walked out into the hallway and turned a corner to find Dean talking to Eva.

'What's going on here?' I asked rudely walking up to them as Eva smirked and skipped away. I faced Dean

'Dean?' I asked firmly

'She was trying to seduce me' He stated annoyed as I clenched my jaw

'Really?' I asked threw gritted teeth

'Relax, you know who I like, no bimbo diva is going to change that' He whispered stepping towards me as I looked down weakly. He grabbed my hands and placed his forehead on mine.

'Kaylee, you are the only one for me' He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it.

We broke apart quickly when we heard a door open and Seth and Roman walked out.

'What is taking you so long? I am starving' Roman complained after looking at us knowingly

'Eva was trying to seduce me' Dean said annoyed throwing a packet of chips at Roman and walking back into the hotel room. Seth and Roman looked at me sadly but I ignored them and walked back into the room as well

…..


	84. Chapter 84

**18-08-13 SUMMERSLAM**

'I can't believe that the US Championship isn't making the main show' Dean complained as we got ready in the skybox.

'Get over it Dean, we had to defend the Tag Titles against The Usos in the kick off show before and we aren't even in this pay-per-view' Seth argued as Roman and I rolled our eyes at them

'Let's go' I said to Dean

'You know what to do' I said to them following Dean outside

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked down to the ring together and jumped the barricade. We slid into the ring and watched RVD make his way down the ramp

'You got this' I said to Dean as we hugged and I left the ring as RVD slid into the ring.

RVD looked over at me as I waved mockingly to him before the ref rung the bell. I leant back against the barricade as Dean and RVD locked up in the ring. Dean knocked down RVD and winked at me cockily leaning in the corner with is arms crossed.

'Focus' I warned laughing as RVD stood back up and Dean mocked RVD's signature hand R.V.D movements while saying 'U. ' and I laughed

Dean had RVD in an arm hold on his stomach before RVD reversed it into a headlock and shoulder takedown. RVD kicked Dean in the jaw before doing his R.V.D movement and Dean shoved him before getting several punches to the face from RVD.

RVD hit Dean with a clothesline before putting him in a headlock. Dean managed to stand up and shove RVD into a corner and went on the attack with hits to the head. Dean gave him a few chops before the ref pulled him off. Dean continued with him to the body before RVD reversed and put Dean in the corner and hit him with hard kicks and hits.

RVD whipped Dean into the opposite corner before running into a boot from Dean. Dean sat up on the top rope shaking his head disappointed.

'Enough gloating' I said smirking as Dean winked at me again and jumped down. Dean went for a pin but RVD kicked out. Dean performed a neck breaker before going for a pin but RVD kicked out.

Dean kneed him in the head before trapping him in the ropes and hitting him in the body before dropkicking him.

'It's my US Championship' Dean said before going for a pin but RVD kicked out. Dean quickly applied a head lock. RVD fought back and hit Dean with a two clotheslines and a kick to the face.

RVD hit Dean with a cross body before going for a pin but Dean kicked out at the count of 2. RVD went on the attack with a few clothesline before I jumped onto the apron. He stopped his movements and stared at me before turning into a clothesline from Dean and I jumped down of the apron grinning.

Dean went for a pin but RVD kicked out a 2. Dean yelled frustrated and went for Dirty Deeds but got kicked in the side of the head. RVD climbed to the top rope.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and Seth started walking down through the crowd as I rolled Dean out of the way and RVD jumped down distracted. Dean and I stood on the outside when suddenly Mark Henry ran down to the ring.

'Damn it' Dean said shocked from beside me. Roman and Seth paused before hitting the barricade angrily as Big Show's music came on and he came out to the ring as well.

'What are they doing' Seth shouted angrily walking over to us after jumping over the barricade with Roman.

'Look, it doesn't matter, there is 4 of us and 3 of them. Dean will still walk out of here US Champ, one way or another' I said as we put our fists in and Dean rolled back into the ring.

RVD and Dean locked up in the ring again before Dean put him in a sleeper hold. RVD tried to fight back but tossed from the ring. Big Show and Mark Henry walked around to make sure we didn't get involved.

Dean slid from the ring only to be suplexed on the outside in front of Big Show and Mark Henry. Big Show laughed at Dean as RVD dropped him on the barricade and hit him with several hits. He rolled back into the ring to break the refs count before glaring at us and hitting a spinning kick onto Dean. Dean was shoved back into the ring as RVD climbed to the top rope and hit him with a moon sault. He went for a pin but Dean kicked out as I ran my hands through my hair nervously

RVD went to rebound of the ropes but Roman tripped him. RVD turned distracted but ducked Dean's clothesline before turning into a power slam. Dean went for a pin but only got a 2 count. RVD ducked a clothesline and kicked him in the side of the head before hitting the rolling thunder.

'Get in there' I said to Roman and Roman slid in and speared RVD. Seth grabbed the titles and I pulled Dean from the ring as Roman narrowly missed an attack from Henry. We got over the barricade and left through the crowd.

…

'Oh hey Dean' Eva said as we were walking out the back of the arena on the way to the hotel.

'Eva, go away before Kaylee kills you' Dean said rolling his eyes as Seth and Roman had placed a hand on my shoulders

'You wouldn't let her do that would you?' She asked placing a hand on his chest. Dean grabbed her wrist hard enough to bruise

'OUCH' she cried out and Dean let her go

'Do not underestimate me, I will let Kaylee beat you to a living pulp Eva' Dean warned before Seth and Roman forced me to walk past her as we followed Dean to the rental car.

….


	85. Chapter 85

**19-08-13 RAW**

'Kaylee… Steph is on the phone for you' Dean said softly waking me up and handing me the phone

'Hey Steph' I said sitting up trying to wake up

'Kaylee, sorry to call you so early but remember how Paul Heyman and CM Punk paid Dean, Seth and Roman to attack people for them?' Steph asked

'Yes…' I said not wanting to remember the boys lying to me

'Well, I want The Shield's services tonight' She said and I looked over at Dean who was watching me as he ate cereal

'I'm listening' I said intrigued

'The Shield plays guard for Randy Orton's moment and I will order Maddox to put Dolph Ziggler in a match against The Entire Shield and then The Big Show in a match against The Entire Shield in a Tornado Match' Steph explained and I grinned

'You see Steph, that still looks like we are doing you guys a favour and I really, really don't like Orton so how about in return, I also want a one on one match against Eva in No DQ' I stated firmly

'It will have to be on SMACKDOWN' Steph explained

'Deal' I confirmed and hung up jumping out of bed excited

'She agreed?' Dean guessed and I jumped on him wrapping my legs around him and kissing him deeply

'Does that answer your question?' I smirked getting off Dean and going to walk away before Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face him. He softly ran a hand across my cheek before lightly kissing my lips.

…..

'My name is Brad Maddox, General Manager of Monday Night RAW. After the events of last night various individuals expressed their opinions, include these comments made by Dolph Ziggler in reference to HHH' Brad said on TV as we sat in the skybox waiting for our first match

'I wondered what his intentions were. To be honest, I have never trusted him since I started working here' Now for the record, it is not because of these remarks but rather because Dolph Ziggler is a show-off. And we here at the WWE would like to give Mr. Ziggler every opportunity to show-off tonight in a four on one handicap match versus The Shield' Brad announced

'Oh I cannot wait for that match' Seth said rubbing his hands together

'I can't wait for my No DQ match with Eva next week' I commented grinning as Roman looked at me grinning

'That's because she was flirting with Dean' Roman said and Seth looked up confused

'Huh? Why would that bother Kay?' He asked almost desperately

'Because she …' Roman started to say but Dean punched him in the arm

'I am looking forward to the match because she slapped me in the ring, in my ring' I said annoyed

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked down to the ring with my title over my shoulder and jumped the barricade.

'Give me a mic' I said sliding into the ring

'As promised last week I am giving any diva out the back a chance to step into this ring and have a title shot. If there is any diva who has the guts' I chuckled sitting up on the turnbuckle

'Come on, I promise I won't hurt you too much' I taunted jumping down and pacing in the middle of the ring waiting.

'Seriously no one?' I asked disappointed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement from behind me. I ducked out of the way of Eva trying to attack me from behind. I pulled her in and power bombed her.

'It seems we have a volunteer' I said grinning as a ref ran down and rung the bell

I picked up Eva and shoved her into the corner and grinded my wrist against her face

'You want to make a name for yourself?' I taunted throwing her on the ground and kicking her in the ribs

'You want to beat me?' I shouted pushing her over with my foot

'No chance' I said picking her up and performing a massive DDT and pinning her for the win

The ref held up my hand in victory and I grabbed the mic from before the match

'Eva, next week on SMACKDOWN your ass is mine in a No DQ match' I said and threw the mic at her and rolled out of the ring.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down through the crowd as Ziggler waits in the ring anxiously. We all smirked as we got into the ring.

Dean starts the match and Ziggler takes him down and throws a few elbows. They tie up so Dean Moves back towards the corner. Seth gets the tag. Ziggler gets in a few punches and a back body drop. Seth is backed into the corner but kicks Ziggler in the gut. Roman gets the tag. He punches Ziggler in the head and then stands atop his foe. Ziggler's neck is placed on the bottom rope for a choke. Ziggler is tossed towards the corner and Dean becomes the legal man.

Dean stomps on Ziggler and then goes for a cover but Ziggler kicks out. A clothesline sends Ziggler to the mat as I get the tag.

I stalk around Ziggler and kick him in the gut. I hold back Ziggler's arms as Dean gets the tag and continues the attack. Roman is then tagged in. Roman strolls into the ring and gets caught by a neck breaker. I sat up on the corner grinning as Seth, Roman and Dean Slide into the ring and start to attack him.

Ziggler knocks Dean out and turns his attention to Seth. Ziggler hits a vertical suplex that sends Seth outside of the ring and he yells out in pain

'Seth!' I shouted jumping from the ring and kneeling next to Seth, who was holding his knee in pain.

'End this' I shout at Roman who hits a spear and pins Ziggler for the win. I placed a hand around Seth and helped him back into the ring.

'Get him up!' Seth shouted angrily limping on one leg. I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline to him before holding our fists together over him.

…

'Are you ok?' I asked worried sitting next to Seth with his leg over my lap.

'Yeah, I think' he said hissing as Roman placed an ice pack on his knee. I held on the ice pack on his knee as Dean walked in with a medic. Dean paused slightly seeing Seth and me on the lounge but got over it as the medic looked over Seth's knee.

'You'll be fine' Medic said before leaving

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest The Big Show. Big Show, welcome back to Monday Night RAW. Now, after your return last week, there's been some rumours going around that you and Mark Henry might pair up to challenge The Shield for the Tag Team Championships' Renee stated

'Well, Renee, I can definitely tell you that those rumours are 100% completely true. Mark Henry and I are going to team up together and we are going to go after The World Tag Team Championships…' Big Show stated before being interrupted

'Renee, I've got it from here. Mr. Big Show, you've made some very disparaging remarks about the COO of our company' Maddox said

'That's true, I did. I mean, last time I checked, this is America, Jack. It's called freedom of speech' Big Show argued

'Well, of course it is and HHH and The McMahon Family are advocates of that, as am I. but here's the thing, tonight I would like for you to express yourself in a different way, in a handicap match versus The Shield. But here's the thing, in this match all four members of The Shield are going to be allowed in the ring at the same time' Maddox said grinning

'Are you sure you want to do that to The Shield?' Big Show asked before walking away

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We go on the attack but Show tosses us all out. Seth lands on his knee again and yells in pain.

'Seth' I said concerned as I knell down next to him.

'I'm ok' He said as we saw Dean jump on the back of Show and applies a Sleeper.

Roman tries to re-enter but is hit with a brutal spear. Dean pulls Roman out of the ring as Seth and I move over to them

'Roman' I said worried as he is unmoving holding his ribs. Seth and Dean move back to the ring as I place a hand on Roman's face

'I think I cracked a rib' Roman wheezed out as I looked up to see Dean apply a sleep hold. Show counters with a side slam and head-butts Seth before stepping on his back. Dean is sent towards the corner and Show hits a shoulder block. Big Show grabs Dean and looks for the choke slam but Dean kick Show and Seth flies from the top rope to hit Show with a flying knee and knocks him to one knee. I quickly climb the ring and drop kick him the rest of the way to the mat. Dean and Seth look for a double team suplex but Show blocks and then reverses to suplex both men. Show grabs me by the throat but Roman hits him with a spear.

'Let Kaylee pin him, it will be humiliating for him' Roman said grinning

'Let's put him down!' Seth yelled

'Get him up' I said laughing as we performed a Triple Power Bomb Clotheslines on him and I pin him for the win.

We stand over him with our titles held high and our fists in.

…

'I can't believe we have to guard Randy Bloody Orton' I growled out as Vince, Steph and HHH make their way to the ring walking past us as we stood in front of the ring playing guards.

'Yeah, but this way you get your match against Eva' Roman said from beside me, Dean was on the other side rubbing his hands together grinning. As they started to talk in the ring I rolled my eyes and zoned out bouncing from side to side focusing on what I would do to Evan next week.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Randy Orton coming out. He walked up to me grinning and ran a hand along my cheek and I slapped him across the face but he just licked his lips grinning and got into the ring

'Kaylee, I've missed our special moments' Orton said into the microphone as Dean stepped forward but I placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him

'I want this match Dean' I whispered and Dean clenched his fists and turned back to the ramp.

'I told you so. I told you that when I cashed in, you would not see it coming and now here I stand before you for the 10th time, The Apex Predator of the WWE. Now I'm not usually one for thank yous, but in this case, I think I could make an exception after what you did last night for me, HHH, well, I'm not ashamed to say it, I owe all of this to you' Randy said to HHH as they hugged in the ring and I rolled my eyes

'As a matter of face, everyone in this arena should stand up on their feet and show this man the respect that he deserved' Randy shouted

'Now, since we own the place we have eyes and ears everywhere, and I know that Daniel Bryan is in this building. So here's the thing, Daniel, I know you have a personal issue with this, and I want to get it out in the open like men, so I'm offering to you to come to this ring right now, stand in the ring with me, look me eye to eye, get it all off your chest, Daniel, you can come out here, have yourself a good cry. Whatever you feel like you need to do to get past this so that you can move on with your little career.

So Daniel, come on out, wherever you are. You know what, hold on. Shield guys, Ambrose, Reigns, Rose, Rollins can you do me a favour you guys are little intimidating, he's probably scared, you guys mind moving to the side' HHH asked us as we moved to the side

'I don't want anybody touching Daniel Bryan. Anybody on that stage gets involved, touches Daniel Bryan there's going to be problems. Daniel Bryan come on out' HHH said

Daniel Bryan appears and walks down to the ring but before he can get in we attack him. Daniel fights on the boys by throwing them into the steel steps but I stop him with a clothesline. Daniel continued to fight us off until Roman suddenly spears him.

Dean, Seth and I stomp on him as I climb to the top rope and we prepare to power bomb clothesline him.

'No! Hold on, put him down, and get down Rose. Stop. It's not what I want. Daniel Bryan clearly has something to say. Let him come in the ring and say it' HHH said as I jumped down from the ring and watched as Daniel got to his feet slowly only to be RKO'd by Randy in the middle of the ring.

…


	86. Chapter 86

**23-08-13 SMACKDOWN**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Dean moaning in pain

'Dean' I said moving over to him on the ground in the bathroom

'What's wrong?' I asked concerned as he held his stomach in pain

'Help me' He managed to groan out

'ROMAN! SETH!' I screamed and less than a minute later they ran into the room only wearing their boxers and ran over to us

'What is it?' Seth asked worried

'We need to get him to the hospital' I said as we rushed him to the emergency room

….

I paced the hospital hallway as Seth and Roman sat in the waiting area.

'Kay' Seth said softly and I stopped pacing and looked at him

'Sit down' He said and patted the seat next to him. I went and sat next to him and he placed a hand on mine and was rubbing my hand in comfort.

'Are you here for Dean Ambrose?' The nurse asked and we stood up

'Yes' Roman said

'Dean had an appendicitis. He was rushed into surgery upon arrival and it was a success. He will be kept overnight for observation but will be fine' the nurse explained and we let out a sigh of relief

'Thank you' Roman said

'Can we see him?' I asked

'He is asleep at the moment, but if you come back later on tonight he will be awake' she explained before being paged elsewhere

'Let's just go to SMACKDOWN and come back afterwards' Seth said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and we left the hospital

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring with my title around my waist

'This is for you Dean' I muttered as Eva made her way down to the ring pushing a trolley full of weapons. I slid out of the ring and elbowed Eva across the face and threw her into the ring. I whipped her into the ropes and kicked her in the midsection and rebounded of the ropes for a running bulldog.

I slid out of the ring and grabbed the trolley that Eva had brought down to the ring only to be hit from behind. Eva grabbed a metal tray and hit me over the head with it. She grabbed me and threw me back into the ring. She grabbed a bin and a hair dryer from the trolley and brought them into the ring and then grabbed a broom and broke it over my back.

She grabbed the bin and put it in the corner and went to throw me into the bin but I reversed it and she went back first into it. She landed near the hair dryer and as I went to pick her up she slammed it into my head knocking me to the ground.

'Fucking hell' I muttered sitting up as Eva grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the ring. I used the distraction of her not able to use it to kick her in the gut and then the back. I rolled from the ring and grabbed a ladder and slid it into the ring.

I set it up near the corner and grabbed Eva and cracked her head against the ladder before DDTing her into the baking tray. I went for a pin before pulling her up at the last minute

'No way' I said grinning and pulling her limp form up. I put her head in-between my legs and performed a power bombed to her.

'Just pin her' the ref pleaded to me as I smirked as I pinned her for the win.

The ref held up my hand and Roman and Seth slid into the ring and picked me up in victory

….

'Alright, we got to make a statement afterwards' I said as we watched Big Show and Mark Henry walk down for the match against 3MB.

Big Show will start out against Heath Slater. Big Show pushes Slater against the ropes and chops the chest before bouncing him head first off the turnbuckle. Mark Henry is tagged in, and he grabs Slater by the neck. Slater fights him off and hits the ropes, but Henry mauls him with a clothesline. Henry throws him to the corner before hitting a big boot. Henry stands over him and goes for a seated senton, but Slater moves. Drew McIntyre is tagged in, and he punches away at Henry. Jinder Mahal is then tagged in, and he kicks away at Henry. Mahal punches and talks trash before tagging Slater back in. Slater kicks him in the head a few times before taunting the crowd. Slater hits some jabs before hitting the ropes. Henry then turns him inside out with a shoulder tackle.

Big Show and McIntyre are tagged in. Big Show hits a pair of clotheslines before sending him to the corner for a back body drop. Big Show then kicks Mahal off the apron. Big Show hits a running butt bump on McIntyre before hitting a shoulder tackle. Big Show signals for his finisher, and he Choke slams McIntyre. Slater breaks it up. Big Show grabs him by the throat and pushes him into Henry, who gives him the World's Strongest Slam. Big Show then shoves Mahal over the top rope by the throat. Big Show balls his fist up, and he drops McIntyre with the Knockout Punch for the win

'Hey, Big Show, Mark Henry, I told you to step up and you go out there and you beat up 3MB? Did they not understand me? Can you talk to them?' Roman said laughing

'Well Big Show, clearly you did not get the message on Monday Night after we dropped you from the sky? I am shocked that you got back up to your feet but I'm glad you did because we are going to have a lot fun knocking you down again and the clock is ticking on your time here' Seth stated as I filmed them

'Mark Henry, You've been floating around for a decade and a half and you expect us to respect you? We'll never respect you' Roman scoffed

'Two former champions have come together to form maybe the most imposing team in the history of WWE. And the two of you want a shot at our Tag Team Titles? There's only one little problem with that, boys. We're just better than you. A new era has dawns and the two of you have got to go. Believe that' Seth said

'And believe in The Shield' Roman shouted as I dropped the camera.

….

We walked into Dean's hospital room to find him watching TV

'Hey!' He said smiling and sitting up wincing. I went and sat on the bed next to him and held his hand

'Did you see my match?' I asked and he nodded

'It was amazing Kaylee' He said grinning

'And your statement to Big Show and Mark Henry was brilliant' He commented to Seth and Roman as they pulled up chairs next to him

'When are you getting out?' Roman asked

'I can be released tomorrow' He said yawning

'I think we better let him get some sleep' Seth said

'Can I talk to Kaylee for second?' Dean asked as Roman and Seth left the room

'Kaylee, I was in so much pain, I thought I was going to die and my only regret is holding back from being with you' Dean said nervously

'Dean…' I said biting my lower lip

'Kaylee Rose…I…' Dean started to say but Seth walked in

'Kay, we got to go' He said as I looked at Dean hesitantly before leaving him alone

…..


	87. Chapter 87

**26-08-13 RAW**

Roman woke up to find me sitting in my bed wide awake

'Kaylee, what's wrong?' He asked coming and sitting next to me

'I'm torn Roman' I said emotionally almost in tears

'Shush baby-girl, talk to me' He said pulling me in for a hug

'Dean and I…we…' I started to say

'You have feeling for each other. I know' He said rubbing my arms in comfort

'Yes, but we decided to keep things simple and put The Shield first' I continued and Roman nodded his head listening

'But it is getting harder and harder…for both of us…and I know you wouldn't care but…' I continued

'Seth… he likes you' Roman nodded knowingly

'If Dean and I tell him, it will cause a riff with Seth and us and if I tell Dean why I don't want too, it will cause a riff with Seth and Dean…' I explained stressing out

'Kaylee, I can't tell you what to do…but I can tell you that I will be here through everything to come. We are a family and I believe Dean and Seth could get past it for The Shield' Roman stated before kissing me on the forehead and going in for a shower.

Just as the shower started my phone rang

'Hello' I said answering it and moving the hair from my face

'It's Steph, we need The Shield again tonight' she said and I smirked

'How is Eva going?' I asked coyly

'She is still in hospital after your match' Steph said amused

'Alright, we will do it' I said hanging up

….

'Why are we doing this again?' Seth complained as we stood in front of the ring

'Because it means HHH and Steph owes us a match and we also get to beat the crap out of Daniel Bryan tonight' I explained and Dean nodded grinning

HHH's music came on and he walked out to the ring nodding to us as he walked past.

'Let me take you back to an epic moment. A moment in time that if you witnessed in person you will never forget. A paradigm shift, the dawning of a new era, the beginning of the future. Let me take you back to Summerslam' HHH said before showing a clip of the end of Summerslam.

'That was business. That was what was best for business. There was nothing personal about that at all. It was just business. But let me take you back to how we went off the air last week on Monday Night RAW' HHH continued as he showed a clip of us attacking Daniel and then him getting RKO by Randy Orton

'Now, I will admit that was personal. You want to know why Daniel Bryan I embarrassed you, humiliated you, and had you beat down in front of the world. Do you want to know why? Because of your actions Daniel Bryan, and every action has a consequence. You made it personal. You walk to this ring in the beginning of Monday Night RAW last week and you insulted my wife. You insulted me. You insulted my family. And that was the personal response you get for it. Now, I am willing to be the bigger man here. I am willing to let water run under that bridge and move on as if none of this happened, Daniel. I am willing to be a business man with you. The choice is yours. Now, speaking of business, anybody checked out those rating last week, huh? Through the roof. That's right. Check it out. Social media buzz. The word on the street, the word in the universe, every indicator that shows that business is booming. And it is all due to one man, one man who is the new face of the WWE. I would like for you to show your respect right now as I bring that man out here. Please welcome your champion, your future, what you deserve, the new WWE Champion, The Viper, Randy Orton' HHH introduced as Randy made his way down to the ring.

He walked past me grinning and winked at me as I rolled my eyes and stuck up my finger. He slid into the ring and grabbed a mic

'Randy, I just want to take a second before we get going to congratulate you. Congratulations on breathing new life into the WWE. Congratulations on breathing new life into the WWE Championship. Randy as COO of this company, I like to reward people who excel, people who aren't afraid to grab that brass ring and run with it. People like you. I got you a little gift and I want to make it clear that…' But he was interrupted by the crowd chanting for Daniel Bryan

'Yes, Randy I got you a gift and I did it out of my own pocket and I don't want you to think this is something that's coming from the WWE. I just want you to know personally what this means to me, Randy. I got you a gift. I want to bring it out here right now. I got you this brand new Cadillac Escalade' HHH announced as they brought out a car

'Oh you are kidding me' I muttered under my breath

'I don't know what to say. Thank you, Hunter, for that very generous gift. And you know what, I want to thank you for having the vision in the business acumen of realising that the only man worthy of being called WWE Champion and the face of the WWE is me' Randy said grinning as Daniel Bryans music came on and he walked out and looked at the car.

'Would you look at that? Sweet Ride, Randy, Sweet ride. I mean, that's way nicer than my Honda Fit. I mean, that's awesome. And you know what, you worked really hard for that WWE Championship. This is truly well-deserved. But you know, Randy, while you're out there making thank yous. I've got a couple of thank yous of my own that I'd like to make. I think now would make an opportune time to thank each and every person here. To thank everybody in the WWE Universe because I'm not the biggest, I'm not the strongest, I'm not the prettiest, I mean, clearly that twinkle toes Orton in there. But despite me not being any of those things, you people have believed in me and supported me. And you have no idea how much that means to me.

Secondly, I would like to thank John Cena. Thank you, John, for giving me the opportunity to wrestle in the main even of Summerslam for the WWE Championship because clearly somebody like HHH would have never ever given me that opportunity. John, Thank you.

And lastly and most importantly, I would like to thank HHH. I would like to thank HHH for ending this charade and finally showing your true colours at Summerslam. Thank you for proving to everybody that your view of what's best for business and what the WWE champion should look like is every bit is narrow minded and misguided as Vince McMahon. I mean, look at yourself, Hunter. Look at him. Everybody just look at him. The rebel in the leather jacket who used to thumb his nose at authority is now just a sell out in a suit. Who thumbs his rather large nose at each and every member of the WWE universe' Daniel said as I rolled my eyes chanting 'Please shut up'

'Hey Dan, you need to think about who you're talking to right now, okay, this is the COO of the WWE and I'm the WWE champion. You need to show us, both of us the respect we deserve. Or maybe you didn't hear me earlier when I said it, but I am the face of the WWE' Randy yelled angrily

'Oh, the face. Ladies and Gentlemen, he's the face. Let's hear it for the face of the WWE. The face ladies and gentlemen. At night of champions, when I get my rematch for the WWE championship, that face is going to be rearranged. And HHH, your vision of the future, that's going to get rearranged too because I will become the new WWE champion' Daniel stated firmly as I bounced from side to side getting bored

'Oh, isn't that a sweet little fantasy, Jiminy Cricket. Yeah, it really is. That's really sweet. When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are. You know what, Daniel, in the real world it makes a difference who you are. It makes all the difference in the world. You are not an A player. Randy Orton is an A player. You, my friend are nothing more than a B at best. Now, you want to prove yourself to the world? I'm all about opportunity. I'll give you your opportunity, Daniel, to live your dream, to have your little fantasy, tonight when you go one-on-one with Seth Rollins. Oh, and by the way, since you're so big on your great work ethic, when you're dine with Seth Rollins, if you make it past him, you get to go one-on-one with Dean Ambrose. And if by chance, you limped away from Dean Ambrose, I'm going to give you the gift of Roman Reigns. I am going to give you the gift tonight, Daniel that just keeps on giving. I am going to give you the gift of justice. I am going to give you the gift of The Shield in a gauntlet match. And you know why, Daniel I'm willing to do all that because I believe in you, and this is what is best for business' HHH announced

…..

I watched as Brie Bella went up against Natalya in the ring with Nikki in Brie's corner and The Funkadactyls in Natalya's corner.

AJ's music came on and she walked out

'Oh my god, I just watched last night's episodes of Total Divas and it was insane. Oh, my gosh. I mean The Bella's were dealing with their obvious Daddy issues. The Funkadactyls broke up and then got back together again. Natalya's fiancé isn't much of a man. Eva was recovering after getting the crap beat out of her by Kaylee and oh the other one was there. It was great, it really was and it was the end of the world and it's only Sunday nights on the E network' AJ mocked them

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way through the crowd holding the title over my shoulder

'AJ, you and I have a… vicious history but I think we finally agree on something. Do you want to know what I see when I look in that ring honestly? A bunch of cheap, interchangeable, expendable useless women. Women who have turned to reality television because they just weren't gifted enough to be actresses and they just weren't talented enough to be champion. I have done more in nine months than all of you have done in your entire collective careers. I have saved your divas division, I have broken bones, and I have bled. Why? So a bunch of ungrateful stiff plastic mannequins can waltz on through without even as much as a thank you? You guys can't even go backstage and shake my hand and look me in the eye because you know that I have worked my entire life to get here. I gave my life to this and you were just handed 15 minutes of fame. I didn't get here because I was cute or because I came from some famous wrestling family or because I sucked up to the right people. I got here because I am good. I earned this championship. And no matter how many red carpets you guys want to walk in your $4000 ridiculous heels, you will never be able to lace up my boots. You're all worthless excuses for women and you will never be able to touch me. Believe that' I said before walking back through the crowd leaving AJ laughing at the girls in the ring.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring where Daniel Bryan was waiting in the ring and the entire WWE roster was on the ramp watching.

Daniel went on the attack against Seth and quickly got him up for a surfboard stretch. Daniel let him up and hits a running knee to the gut. Daniel follows with uppercuts and then clotheslines Seth out of the ring. Daniel topples to the outside alongside his foe. We walk up and surround Daniel grinning as Seth tosses Daniel into the barricade and ring apron a few times. Seth rolls Daniel back into the ring and follows for a cover but Daniel kicks out.

Daniel charges around the ring and hits a series of kicks on Seth. He goes for a spin kick but Seth rolls to the apron. Daniel tries to catch him but gets met with a jawbreaker on the rope. Daniel grabs Seth and locks on a half crab. Seth makes it to the rope for the break. Daniel kicks Seth out of the ring. Daniel flies to the outside with a suicide dive that sends Seth flying over the commentator's booth.

'Seth!' I shouted as the ref held back Dean and Seth, I shoved Daniel into the steel post.

I roll him back into the ring and Seth takes control. He taunts Daniel and pushes him into the corner. Daniel responds by flying across the ring for a dropkick. Seth tries to trip up Daniel but is caught in a roll up. Seth dodges a clothesline and hits a modified brain buster and goes for a cover but Daniel kicks out. Daniel is seated on the top turnbuckle. Seth tries to follow him up to set up a suplex but Daniel blocks and knocks Seth down. Daniel hits a German Suplex followed by a dropkick and then pins Seth for the win.

'Damn it!' Dean shouted as I rolled Seth from the ring

'You ok?' I asked Seth as he leant on me.

'Dean!' I shouted and he slid into the ring and started hitting Daniel with vicious attacks until he countered into a No Lock

'Roman!' I shouted as I was holding Seth up and Roman slid in and broke up the pin causing a DQ. Daniel then switched to the No Lock on Roman and Dean broke it up causing another DQ and the end of the gauntlet match

Seth and I slid into the ring and helped Dean Pick up Daniel as Roman speared him. Suddenly HHH's music came on and he walked out. I looked up at him and he nodded to me

'Alright boys, get him up!' I shouted and climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clotheslines on him. We stood over him as Randy Orton's music came on and he walked out and joined us in the ring. Randy and I stood face to face in the ring as I looked down at Daniel and then back up to Randy and nodded.

Dean and Seth held up Daniel as Randy RKO'd him.

'This does not mean we are on the same page Randy' I stated as he left the ring

….


	88. Chapter 88

**30-08-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee, you have to decide what you're going to do. You've been avoiding Seth and Dean. Thankfully they haven't noticed yet but I have' Roman said to me as I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair

'I know Roman. But whatever way I look at this, it ends badly' I muttered before there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Randy Orton

'Kaylee, can we talk…in private' Randy asked as Roman appeared behind me

'It's ok Roman, I'll be back in a minute' I said nodding to Roman to back off. Randy and I walked down the hallway before stopping

'Look, I know we have had our…differences…' Randy started to say

'By differences you mean you saying that you're going to break up my family so that you can claim me as your own?' I asked annoyed

'Yeah… but I've been talking to Steph and HHH and they want to have a more permanent mutual arrangement with The Shield. So I think for the time being we put our differences aside for this mutual arrangement. I will stop being a …' Randy continued to speak

'A creep' I offered and Randy sighed

'Yes, I will stop coming onto you and being a … creep and you and the rest of The Shield, work with us in harmony' Randy offered as I lent up against the wall

'What is in it for The Shield?' I asked

'The boys get to beat up people and you get any match you want each week' Randy explained and I stood there thinking for a minute

'Deal' I stated holding out my hand and he shook it nodding and then walked off

…..

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE WORKING WITH RANDY BLOODY ORTON?' Seth and Dean shouted at the same time as I finished explaining what the meeting with Randy was about

'Do not yell at me' I said calmly but dangerously

'Have you forgotten everything he has done to you?' Dean asked angrily as Roman stood back quietly and Seth looked furiously next to Dean

'I have not forgotten anything Ambrose!' I said angrily stepping forward

'I am thinking about what is best for this team and working with HHH, Steph and Randy Orton is what is best right now. We get any match we want each week with this agreement. You guys get to beat up people each week with this agreement and I finally get Orton off my back with this agreement' I said firmly as Dean and Seth still looked angry

'When have I ever steered this team the wrong way?' I asked softly

'Never' Roman stated firmly looking at Dean and Seth

'Then why do you suddenly not trust me?' I asked Dean and Seth who were standing there looking less angrily

'We trust you Kay, we don't trust Randy Orton' Seth explained calming down

'Either do I, but we use this to our advantage and if the time comes that Orton, HHH or Steph backstabs us, then we do what we do best' I explained

'We destroy them' Dean finished grinning and we all nodded in agreement

'We good?' I asked putting in my fist and their others nodded and put their fists in

….

'Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history. Welcome to MIZ TV. And there's a lot to talk about so let's get right to it. Please welcome my first guest. He is the world's largest athlete, The Big Show' Miz announced as we watched from our skybox. Suddenly there was a knock on the door

'Come in' I shouted and in walked HHH and Randy Orton

'I understand that Randy has told you of the arrangement we want to have with The Shield' HHH said shaking my hand

'Yes, he did and we have come to our own arrangement about our personal issues so that we can work comfortably in this arrangement' I explained shaking Randy's hand as well

'Good, well if you excuse me, I am needed on a certain TV show' HHH said looking at the MIZ TV with The Big Show and Dolph Ziggler talking

'I have a match with The Miz next' Randy said and I nodded

'We will be there' I agreed as he left and we sat down to watch HHH walk down to the ring

'WOW. MIZ TV. This is cool. I'm sorry. Before my music hit, you were about to say something. It sounded important. Go ahead finish' HHH said grinning

'Oh, you got nothing to say? All right. You know, standing back there, I happened to notice that usually you do this in a suit. Tonight, you're out here in your gear, any reason?' HHH asked

'Well, you never know when a fight is going to break out. But since you are on MIZ TV may I ask you a question?' Miz asked

'Actually, no, you may not ask me a question. I'm going to ask you guys a couple of questions. I don't understand where everybody is coming from, why everybody wants to make this personal? I've explained this a million times. This is just business. Its want's best for business. But yet you all seem to want to go down the Daniel Bryan road of making it personal. It's what's best for business' HHH explained as the crowd booed him

'It's difficult for them to understand and that's understandable. I would think you guys would get it. Randy Orton is the future of the WWE. He's not just some guy that can run his mouth and can't back it up. Randy Orton is not just some guy that just happens to be big. Randy Orton also, well, he's at least big enough' HHH said mocking the 3 men in the ring with him

'And it's what makes him the best choice. He is the future. He is the face of the WWE. It's what's best for business. What's best for business sells out arenas. What's best for business does better ratings. It makes more money for all 3 of you. That's why I would think you would understand it. I don't understand why you would stand on that stage, Monday Night, so angry. Maybe it's because like let's take you for example, Miz, you're so angry because you look up there and you see the WWE championship and you think to yourself, 'wow, I had that once a long time ago. And I've not got anywhere near it since'. That's got to be frustrating it really does. I can understand why that would make you mad.

So, I tell you what I'm going to do because I'm a god guy, looking out for everybody's best interest here. I'm going to give you a shot at Randy Orton tonight. See that? Not such a bad guy, right? Dolph Ziggler, you stood on the stage. You looked miserable. And it dawned on me it's because you're looking at The Shield. And the last time you were in the ring with The Shield, you got the crap beat out of you. And I can only imagine how that would feel. You would want revenge. I'm going to give you an opportunity to get that revenge tonight because Dolph Ziggler you're going to get the opportunity to go one on one with all four members of The Shield in a handicap match.

And Big Show that leads me to you. Now, I got to say, wow, Monday Night, if looks could kill. Oh, my god. You were so mad. You could see the smoke coming out of your ears. It was frightening. It really was. So, I'm going to do you a favour. I'm going to give you the night off. As a matter of fact, I don't even want you to step foot in this ring. What I want you to do is I want you to go right over there and I want you to pull up a chair. And I want you to sit down next to the announcers over there and I want you to just watch what happens in this ring tonight. I want you to watch every single thing that happens in this ring tonight. And I want you to do absolutely nothing about it. You understand me' HHH ordered before Big Show was forced out of the ring.

'They all deserve this for going up against the COO of the company. I mean come on, how stupid could you be' Seth said as Randy Orton came down to the ring

The bell rings, and they lock up. Miz backs him to the corner, and Randy turns him around. Randy gives a clean break as he backs up. They circle the ring again and lock up. Randy applies a side headlock, but Miz whips him off. Randy quickly takes him down with a shoulder block. Randy smiles at him before they circle the ring once again. They lock up, and Randy knees him in the midsection before bouncing him off the turnbuckle. Randy whips him to the corner, but Miz slingshots over him and clotheslines him down. Miz hits an inverted atomic drop before going for the Figure Four Leg lock, but Randy kicks him off.

They circle the ring and lock up once again. Miz applies a side headlock and brings Randy to his knees. Randy fights to his feet and pulls the hair to get him off. Randy applies a side headlock before head-butting him a few times. Randy goes for a clothesline, but Miz ducks it and goes for the Reality Check. Randy pushes Miz off before he can finish the move, and he dropkicks Miz down. Randy picks up a two count for that. Randy gets to his feet taunts the crowd as Big Show watches on angrily from ringside. Randy then throws Miz out of the ring. Randy gives Miz a back suplex on the barricade before throwing him back into the ring for a two count. Randy grabs him by the hair before applying a chin lock. Miz quickly fights up to his feet before elbowing out. Miz punches away at him in the corner before the referee pulls him away. Miz then connects with his patented corner clothesline. Miz goes to the top rope for a double axe handle, but Randy kicks him in the midsection. Randy goes for his hanging DDT, but Miz gives him a back body drop over the top rope.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way through the crowd as Randy bounce Miz off the barricade before clotheslining him down at ringside.

We stand watching in the crowd as Randy throws him into the ring for a near fall. Randy stares at Big Show before clubbing away at Miz' chest. Randy then does the Garvin Stomps to all the limbs before dropping a knee for a near fall. Randy grabs the hair before applying a chin lock. Miz quickly fights up to his feet, but Randy quickly grounds him. Miz fights up to his feet again, but Randy knees him. Randy goes for a back suplex, but Miz flips through and lands on his feet. Miz then connects with a back elbow.

Miz ducks a clothesline and hits one of his own. Miz kicks him in the midsection, hits a knee lift, and connects with the Reality Check for a near fall. Big Show puts his head in his hands as he can't believe it. We climb the barricade and stand guard in front of the ramp.

Miz goes for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Randy arm drags him away. Randy then connects with a hanging DDT. Big Show looks upset at this turn of events. Randy gets the crowd fired up with boos as he drops down in position for an RKO. Miz counters the RKO into a back slide pin for a near fall.

Miz quickly dropkicks Randy in the knee. Randy pulls himself up in the corner and tries to boot The Miz as he charges, but Miz blocks it and hits a leg breaker. Miz then pulls him to the centre of the ring before applying a Figure Four Leg lock. Big Show gets to his feet and is cheering Miz on. Randy screams in pain before grabbing the bottom rope, which necessitates an immediate breaking of the hold.

I turn to the ring as Randy is on the apron, and he snaps Miz off the top rope. Randy then gets in the ring and connects with an RKO for the win.

'Come in' Randy said to us as we slid into the ring and started kicking away at the Miz. Suddenly Daniel Bryan came running down to the ring with a steel chair and I shoved Randy out of the way of a chair attack and I got it in the mid-section instead. Daniel hit Seth before we all bolted from the ring and stood in the ramp angrily

'Wait' Randy told a fuming Seth and Dean

'We will have our chance later' He said as we walked out the back

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring as Dolph is waiting for us.

Ziggler will start against Seth. Ziggler ducks a clothesline, and he quickly punches both Dean and Roman on the apron but I duck his attack. Ziggler punches away at Seth before hitting a running cross-body and punching away at him. Ziggler punches Dean as he tries to interfere, and Seth takes him down with a clothesline. Seth laughs at Big Show before kicking Ziggler down in the corner. Roman is tagged in, and he punches Ziggler down. Ziggler tries to fight back, but Roman strikes him down. Roman throws him into the corner and runs into a back elbow. Ziggler charges him, but Roman takes him down with a Samoan Drop.

Dean is tagged in, and he punches Ziggler down. Dean cross faces him before clubbing him down. Dean stomps the hand before taking him down with a straight right hand. Dean then sends him into the corner hard. Ziggler collapses to the mat. Dean picks him up and punches him down. Dean then tags in me.

I stalk around Dolph before kicking him in the ribs over and over again until the ref pulled me off. I pulled up Dolph and DDT him back to the mat before tagging in Seth but Ziggler catches him with an inside cradle for a near fall. Ziggler punches away at him before sending him to the ropes. Seth kicks him in the face, but Ziggler comes back with a leg drop bulldog attempt. Roman blind tagged in during that as Seth power bombs Ziggler in the corner. Roman then hits a vicious spear on Ziggler for the win.

'Come in Show' I begged laughing as Dean choke Dolph on the ropes in front of Big Show.

'Get in Show' Seth called out

'Up I go' I said with a shrug as I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on Dolph

…

We were sitting in the skybox as Daniel made his way down to the ring for his match against Ryback

The bell sounds, and Bryan quickly charges Ryback with a knee to the chin. Ryback stumbles to the corner as Bryan punches away at him. Ryback pushes him away, but Bryan comes right back with some punches and kicks. Ryback pushes him away one more time before hitting a powerslam. Ryback throws him to the corner face first before shouldering him. Ryback sends him to the opposite corner sternum first before charging into him with a shoulder to the midsection. Ryback picks up a two count.

Ryback kicks away at Bryan before pushing his boot into his face. Ryback clubs the back before hitting a right hand. Ryback puts him in the corner and charges, but Bryan sidesteps him. Ryback hits the ring post shoulder first. Big Show, who is still at ringside, claps on for him. Bryan gets charged him as he connects with a pair of corner dropkicks. Ryback falls to the ground, and Bryan hits him with one more dropkick to the face. Ryback rolls out of the ring, and Bryan connects with a suicide dive! The crowd is going crazy for Bryan.

Suddenly Randy's music came on and he made his way down to the ring.

Bryan fights up from a chin lock applied by Ryback. Bryan elbows out, and he begins to kick away at him. Bryan hits the ropes, and Ryback takes him down with a spine buster. Ryback screams that it's meat hook time, and he begins to crank up his arm. Ryback connects with the meat hook clothesline, but Bryan kicks out. Ryback talks a little trash as he tells him to get up. Ryback picks him up before putting him on the top rope. Ryback punches away at him before attempting a super belly-to-belly suplex. Bryan head-butts him off the second rope before connecting with a missile dropkick.

Bryan shakes his head up and down before viciously kicking Ryback in the chest a few times. The crowd enthusiastically chants, "YES" with each kick. Bryan then hits a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Bryan covers for a near fall. Bryan then immediately applies the Yes! Lock.

'Let's go' I said as Randy caused the DQ by getting into the ring but Daniel quickly applies the Yes Lock on Randy but we run down to the ring and quickly attack Daniel in the ring. I quickly shove Randy and the boys back into the corner as Big Show slides into the ring. HHH quickly stormed out and orders Big Show out of the ring.

After a moment Big Show leaves the ring in tears as we look on smirking. I tapped Randy on the arm and turned to Daniel

'Let's finish it' I said to others as we continued to stomp on him.

'Wait, get him up' Randy said as Seth and Dean picked up Daniel and Randy punched away at him over and over again with us taking turns in holding him up.

'Walk them around, let them see' Randy said as we showed the crowd Daniel's unconscious face

'Kaylee, go up' Randy ordered as we performed a triple power bomb clothesline to him. Randy clapped us on the back before Seth slid out of the ring and handed Randy a can of spray paint.

Randy knelt down and sprayed No on his chest as we watched on grinning and threw it back to Dean as we left the ring leaving Randy standing over him and we stood on the outside with our fists together

….


	89. Chapter 89

**02-09-13 RAW**

'Kay' Seth said shaking me awake

'What' I moaned

'HHH wants us to be earlier, something about us playing guards in the opening of RAW' Seth said throwing on a shirt

'Seth, sit down' I said softly

'We need to talk' I explained at his puzzled look

'What's wrong?' He asked concerned

'Dean and I have quite strong feelings for each other… I have talked to Roman already and he already knows and does not have a problem with it. Dean and I tried to stay just as friends for the sake of The Shield but it is… it is getting harder for us. I am giving you the opportunity to tell me, if you have a problem with us being together. Not publically of cause, with our line of work, our enemies would use and abuse that knowledge for sure but privately when it is just us together' I asked as Seth looked at his hands nervously. He sat there in silence for a minute before looking up at me and smiling

'I am happy for you both' He said genuinely and hugged me

….

We stood facing the ramp with HHH standing in the ring

'I would like to introduce to you the face of the company. I would like to introduce to you the WWE Champion, The Viper Randy Orton' HHH announces as Randy's music came on and he walked down the ramp and nodded his head to us before getting into the ring

'As the face of the WWE, protecting this company is my number one responsibility. I cannot and will not let the image of this company be tarnished. So, if you disrespect me, you're disrespecting the entire WWE and you need to be dealt with' Randy said before the crowd started chanting 'No'

'Take Daniel Bryan for example, last week on Monday Night RAW, Daniel Bryan defaced my personal property an escalade that HHH personally gave me. He defaced it. So, in turn I had no choice but to deface Daniel Bryan' Randy explained as they showed footage us attacking and spray painting Daniel Bryan on SMACKDOWN.

'So now everybody, I'd like to take a page out of Daniel Bryan's book and I'd like to play a game with you. A question and answer game. And audience participation game that you all love very much. So, here it goes. Should Daniel Bryan face me at Night of Champions for the WWE titles?' Randy asked and the crowd cheered loudly

'No! Does Daniel Bryan even have the slightest chance in hell of defeating me at Night of Champions?' Randy asked as the crowd cheered again

'No. Will Daniel Bryan ever amount to anything here in the WWE? Or will he always just be a B+ player?' Randy asked as the crowd booed

'Okay, how about this one? Should Daniel Bryan give up his opportunity to face me at Night of Champions for the WWE title?' Randy asked as the crowd chanted 'No'

'Yes' Randy shouted

'You know Randy, as COO of the WWE, I have a few different responsibilities. One of my biggest responsibilities is ensuring that the WWE puts out the best product each and every week, after all it's what all of you deserve. You deserve to have the best. After all the WWE universe has the most passionate and intense fans in the world and you deserve the best. My other job is to ensure the health and wellbeing of all WWE super stars and divas. And lately, in the last few weeks, I've been beginning worry about the health and welfare of Daniel Bryan. You see Daniel's ego keeps getting him into situations like you saw a few moments ago and that's a problem. And the thing is, all of you are not helping because what happens, I look around here as I did a few minutes ago and I see all of you standing up, throwing your arms up in the air and chanting yes, yes, yes' HHH stated as the crowd continued to chant 'Yes'

'And that is a problem because you are causing Daniel Bryan to confuse popularity with what is best for business. And popularity has nothing to do with what is best for business. I'm going to give you an example of that. Quite a few years ago, there was a WWE superstar named Doink the Clown. Doink the clown was insanely popular, widely popular. People loved Doink the clown. You loved Doink the clown right? But there is a very big reason why Doink the clown was never WWE Champion. It's because it would have been bad for business. Now, here's the thing. Daniel Bryan will never be the WWE Champion. That's Okay. I'm not saying he can't reach for that brass ring. I'm not saying he can't have a goal. I can bring back the cruiserweight title or like the European title. He could compete for any one of those at any time. That's a good little goal for Daniel Bryan' HHH continued until Daniel's music came on and he walked out to the stage with us standing guard down the bottom of the ramp

'Wow, you guys made some really, really good points and I'm thrilled to be compared to Doink the Clown. But I'm pretty sure there was ever a loud Doink the Clown chant in 1992. And, quite honestly, the only clowns I see, are the two standing in the ring right now. And I understand you want me to give up my championship match and I know with you, that's completely understandable. The same way you gave up being a man when you cut your hair, put on that suit, and decided to a corporate sell-out. And Randy, I understand why you'd want me to give up. In the same way that you just completely gave up being in the WWE title picture until somebody just decided to hand it to you. So let me see, should I give up my WWE championship match against Randy Orton at Night of Champions?' Daniel asked as the crowd chanted 'no'

'I think the answer to that question is the answer to the question is Randy Orton more masculine than Stephanie McMahon? No!' Daniel said and started chanting No as I tried… and failed not to grin.

'How many times do you got to get punched in the face, triple power bomb clotheslined or RKO before you realize Daniel Bryan, that there's not a chance in hell that you can win this fight?' Randy asked angrily

'See Randy, this is the part that you don't understand because nobody's ever told you that you can't do something, okay. I have been told my entire career, the things I can't do. I was told I can't do any better than wrestling in High School gyms and flea markets. I was told, I can't get to the WWE, and when I got here I was, I couldn't be a top guy because all I was, was a good little hand. I was told, I'd never be World Champion and you know what all those things that they told me I couldn't do, all those things make me the man I am today and make me know I can do those things. I love the fight. I love the crawling and scraping every horrible thing I had to do to get here, I loved all of it and you will never understand it because you were given everything. So do I think that I can beat you for the WWE championship? No. I know I can beat you for the WWE championship…' Daniel stated passionately. I rolled into the ring surprising everyone as I grabbed the mic from Randy

'Shut up Daniel. Ok we get it. You were never given anything, blah blah blah. The Shield was never given anything. We took it. And we did so without the whinging and bitching that you seem to do every single week. Sorry Randy, HHH, I just could not listen to him anymore' I said handing the mic back to Randy and slid out of the ring and stood next to a smirking Roman and Dean

'Kaylee is right, and tonight you will go up against The Big Show in the main event' HHH announced

….

'Hey Kaylee' Stephanie said coming into the skybox and shaking hands with me

'Steph, what can we do for you?' I asked

'Natalya, Brie Bella and Naomi have a triple threat match tonight to determine who is going to be the No.1 Contender for your title at Night of Champions' Steph informed me as I nodded

'I think I should make a statement' Dean said as he watched Ziggler make his way down to the ring for his match. Dean made his way down through the crowd and attacked Dolph from behind. Dean kicked away at him ignoring the ref trying to restrain him. Dean picked up Dolph and threw him shoulder first into the ring post. Dean slid from the ring and stood in front of Dolph

'You will learn to respect the business. You will learn respect' Dean said before Ryback's music came on and he walked out

'Oh no' Dean mocked before leaving the ring and coming back up to the skybox.

'So now that we are all together and have a moment to spare. I want to double check with everyone that Dean and I being together in our private time isn't going to cause problems within The Shield?' I asked as Dean, Seth and Roman sat on the lounge quietly.

'Kay, I told you this morning, I am happy for you both and I know Roman is too' Seth said with Roman nodding as Dean walked up to me and held my hand

'If, this ever becomes a problem, please tell us, because The Shield comes first' Dean explained

….

I watched as Natalya, Brie Bella and Naomi started the match.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I moved through the crowd and slid into the ring and threw Natalya into Brie Bella taking out them both before turning to Naomi and power bombed her to the mat causing a DQ. I grabbed a mic and stood in the middle of the ring.

'These divas a petty, selfish and they are too dump to know what's good for business' I said looking at the divas standing on the ramp. The Bella Twins, the Funkadactyls, Eva and Natalya

'Hey Eva, I see you are recovering' I mocked waving to her.

'You girls want to be in movies, you want to be actresses. Well sorry sweethearts. You are in the wrong line of business. Now I am aware I have to defend my title at Night of Champions and I interrupted this match because I don't want it to be one of you. I want it to be all of you. Provided Stephanie McMahon agrees, I am going to defend my title in a fatal four-way match. Now, I know what you are all thinking? Why would I put my title on the line in a match where the odds are so against me? It is simple. The odds are never against me. I am the Divas Champion. I am the dominant Diva and I am going to prove it once again when I beat the living hell out of you three at the same time. Then the rest of the Divas will have no choice but to Believe in me and Believe in The Shield' I stated before throwing the mic down

…..

'Kaylee, are you sure you want this match at Night of Champions?' HHH asked as we stood out the back watching Daniel and Big Show make their way to the ring

'Yep. I am here to show the divas how they should act' I said firmly and HHH nodded smirking

Bryan is ready to fight but Show doesn't want to lock up with the diminutive star. Bryan launches himself towards Show, but gets swapped away. Show tells him not to attack because he doesn't want to hurt him. Show grabs Bryan by the head and tells him not to make him fight as he throws him out of the ring. Show says that this is not going to end well. Bryan scurries back into the ring and relentlessly kicks Show till he falls to the mat. Bryan covers, but Show kicks out. Despite desperately not wanting to fight, Show is for some reason choosing not to just let Bryan pin him and call it a night.

Show is hit with a dropkick and then begins to fight back. Show hits a chop and tosses Bryan across the ring. Show shouts that he doesn't want to hurt Bryan and that this was not his idea. Show flicks Bryan across the ring again. Show lifts him up by the hair and punches him in the gut. Bryan fights back and manages to kick out the legs of Show. Bryan hits a series of kicks but gets blocked for his last wind up. Bryan responds by planting Show with a DDT. Bryan climbs up to the top rope. He leaps for a cross body but Show catches him with a spear in mid-air. Show is ready for the end and looks for the KO punch. Show can't bring himself to do it and heads out to the apron.

'Let's go' HHH ordered as his music hit and we walk through the crowd of superstars and divas on the stage with HHH behind us.

'Show, get back in that ring and finish it' HHH ordered as we surrounded the ring. Show refused and started to walk up the ramp.

'Go' I ordered as we slid into the ring and attacked Daniel causing the DQ. Big Show slid back into the ring and I pulled the boys away from Daniel.

'Hey! Don't make me do this' HHH said standing in-between us

'Think about your family, do what's right for you. Big Show, back up, stand back. Do not make me do this. Paul, you know, I don't want to do this' HHH said before turning to us

'Finish him' He ordered and I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline as Big Show looked like he was going to cry. HHH looked at me and nodded as Roman and I picked up Daniel

'Show, look at me. Let me tell you what you're going to do now. You are going to ball up the fist and you're going to do what I tell you for your family. Show, ball it up real tight and knock Daniel Bryan out' HHH ordered as Show was in tears

'Do it' Roman shouted at him

But Show couldn't and he slid out of the ring and started walking up the ramp until Steph's music came on and she walked down the ramp

'Think about your family Show, they're relying on you, they're relying on you. I'm going to give you this one last chance, okay?' Steph pleaded as Show was in tears

'You have to think about them, this isn't about you' Steph explained as they made their way back to the ring

'Is he crying?' Dean asked as we laughed

'Pick him up' I said and Roman lifted him up. Big Show balled up his fist and moved to HHH but Steph and I stood in front of him

'Hey, now I gave you a chance. Back down and do what is right for your family' Steph said and after a moment of hesitation Big Show knocked out Daniel. We left the ring with Big Show, HHH and Steph when suddenly Randy's music came on and he walked down to the ring and stood over an unconscious Daniel Bryan.

….


	90. Chapter 90

**06-09-13 SMACKDOWN**

We started of SMACKDOWN standing in front of the ring facing the ramp, where the entire roster was standing and waiting and HHH, Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero were standing in the ring. The ring was decorated in red carpet.

'Welcome to SMACKDOWN! Before we get started, I'd just like to take a moment to inform everybody that regretfully, as of this past Monday Night, Cody Rhodes is no longer a WWE Superstar' HHH explained as I cracked my neck looking up the ramp at the superstars, mostly at Eva and the Bella Twins.

'I'd like to explain to you why, as Cody was fired for just cause. Cody Rhodes was insubordinate and disrespectful to the position of COO of the WWE. The COO of the WWE represents the WWE. So in essence, as COO, I am the WWE. Cody Rhodes was disrespectful and insubordinate to each and every one you and each and every one of you, which is something that I absolutely will not stand for. And even then, I gave Cody the opportunity to fight for his job, I asked him to go to the ring and perform his job and he failed, in essence I didn't fire Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes fired Cody Rhodes. And that pains me. That is hard for me to hear because I am friends with Cody Rhodes. You know how hard this job can be! I'm friends with Cody! I'm friends with Cody's dad! I'm friends with his brother! It's painful for me to have to do that, but that is the burden I take as COO of the WWE. They are hard decisions you have to make and yes, sometimes when you make them, you come across as the bad guy, and I get it. I'm willing to accept that responsibility, to do what is best for business.

That being said, that is why where here tonight. I'm here for all of you. I want to create and open forum because I feel like there might be some misunderstanding of how business is being done, and I don't want anybody to have fear for their jobs. So, I want to have an open forum here. I want to open the microphone up to the WWE Superstars, and I want you to understand. I want you to be able to ask any question of me. I want you to be able to make any statement with no fear whatsoever, at all, of any repercussions. Now, the floor is yours' HHH explained and after some hesitation Damien Sandow stepped up

'I, for one, fully support the termination of Cody Rhodes! After all, Cody exemplifies everything that is bad for business! So, for that, Hunter, as our fearless leader, I commend you!' Sandow said clapping as the crowd booed and we stood watching emotionlessly

'Thank you Mr. Sandow. Can I just say this is not me looking for you guys to come out here and kiss my butt like that ok? I want this to be open and honest' HHH said as the crowd laughed

'All right. You mentioned honesty, Hunter. Let me be honest with you, ever since you fired Cody Rhodes the entire locker room have been living in fear and maybe it's me but I don't see how that's best for business. Cody was out there literally fighting for his life, and you took his livelihood away!' Kofi stepped up and said

'That's a fair point. And I can understand how, from your point of view, you wouldn't understand that. How could you?' HHH tried to explain before 3MB stepped up

'Hold on, nobody cares about the answer to that question. I got something I need to say. I am a little uncomfortable with our resident giant that just stands around and hardly does anything and just watches everything go on! That's my problem. And then again, I want to say thank you to you, just because I think your management style is great, and you're doing a great job' Heath Slater said

'Thank you Heath Slater for emptying what was surely the entire content of your mind. Somebody else have a point?' HHH asked as I looked at Dean and grinned

'You know, Hunter, you're the one that brought me back to WWE a couple of months ago. I was under the impression that things were better now. I got to tell you, this whole 'vibe' that we're all feeling… not cool dude!' RVD said

'Dude, I just want to say, personally I have been waiting since, like, probably 2000 to have Rob Van Dam call me dude. Thank you! Rob, I just want to say to you that I still have the same faith in you I had a few months ago when I made that call to bring you back here. You are a true superstar' HHH said as the crowd cheered RVD

'You know what? I am sick and tired of everyone calling the big guy a bully!' Ryback shouted

'That's a fair point. People call you a bully. Let's take, for example, Monday Night. It's not your fault that Dolph Ziggler was injured when you got to the ring. You did your job the way you're suppose too. You beat Dolph Ziggler, yet, you're criticized for it when it's not your fault. I'll tell you what, I'll give you an opportunity to redeem that. Tonight, in this ring, Dolph Ziggler goes one-on-one with Ryback!' HHH announced

'See, this great, we are opening up. Before we go any further I'd like to say one thing: conspicuous by his absence on that stage is Daniel Bryan. And I just want to say that Daniel not being up there is symptomatic of Daniel's problem. Daniel's problem is his ego. Which is out of control. Daniel's ego has gotten so big in the last few weeks that he can't even be bothered to stand on stage with the rest of you little people. He's bigger than that! So, he can't be bothered to come out here with you, which is a shame, because I wanted to look Daniel in the eye and tell him what he's going to be doing tonight. So, tonight, Daniel Bryan will be in this ring, and he will get the opportunity to pick any one member of the Shield to go one-on-one with tonight. Guy's I have to say, I think this has been really helpful. I know, for me, this has been cathartic. I think this is great, and I'm really excited. I'm happy for the people that spoke up, and I'd like to reward them. Kofi Kingston, you spoke up. Means a lot to me that you would help this process. You're a true leader in the locker room, and I would like to reward that. Kofi, tonight, you will get a non-title intercontinental match against Curtis Axel. And Rob Van Dam. Dude! You are going to get the opportunity to step in the ring right now, next, and you are going to face the man I am about to introduce. He is the face of this whole thing. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE champion, Randy Orton!' HHH announced as Randy's music hit and he came down the ramp.

….

I was sitting next to Dean on the lounge, holding his hand as we watched Renee out the back with Daniel Bryan.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the man who will face Randy Orton at the Night of Champions Pay-per-view for the WWE Championship, Daniel Bryan. Daniel, I want to get your reaction to the comments by HHH about you and your absence from the town hall meeting' Renee asked

'First and foremost, I don't think I'm a better human being than anybody. I was told by management not to go out there because I wasn't invited!

Secondly, if by 'ego' problem he means do I want to be WWE Champion? Then the answer to that question is…Yes!

And as far as facing one member of the Shield. We all know that it won't be one-on-one. So, I'm going to let the Shield decide who wants to get beat up first before the other three jump in, because I know I can beat any member of the Shield. Just like I know I can beat Randy Orton for the WWE Championship' Daniel said as we laughed

'So how we going to decide?' Seth asked

'Paper Scissors Rock?' I asked shrugging before being distracted by the TV and AJ walking up to Layla, Alicia and Aksana.

'Hey girls, I know that you guys don't entirely like me and honestly, I'm used to it. It's fine. I just wanted to tell you that Kaylee told me personally, that she would much rather be defending this title against anyone of you than any of those Total Divas! You know the ones, those E! Network darlings that are just covered in sparkles, but mostly shame. Natalya and the Bella's and the Funkadactyls. They think that just because they're pretty, that they deserve a shot at Kaylee's title. And they think that they are better than us' AJ stated

'What did she just say?!' I spat out standing up angrily

'Calm down babe' Dean said placing a hand on my shoulder

'Oh hell no! Some bitch is going to pay for this' I demanded and stormed off

….

Brie Bella with Nikki in her corner is going one-on-one with Naomi with Cameron in her corner match when suddenly AJ, Aksana, Layla and Alicia interrupt the match and take out The Bella Twins and The Funkadactyls.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I stormed down to the ring fuming, The Bella's and Funkadactyls disappear as I slid into the ring. I stand in front of AJ fuming as she is smiling at me but soon her smile falls and with one look from me, Aksana, Layla and Alicia bolt from the ring.

I quickly power bomb AJ and toss her from the ring. I slid out and throw her into the steel steps and then the barricade. I pick her up and throw her head first into the steel pole splitting her open. The rest of the Shield suddenly appear and surrounding me trying to calm to me down. I ignore them and grab a mic and slid back into the ring

'For the record girls, I never said anything to AJ. I could not care less who I defend my title against because it does not matter. I will win every single time. Now let this be a lesson to anyone who even thinks about bringing my name into something without my permission' I said before throwing the mic and leaving through the crowd as the medics are working on AJ back next to the ring

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked through the crowd as Big Show stared at us from the ramp before HHH came out and took him to the back. I jumped the barricade and noticed some blood from where I busted up AJ and I smirked as we got in the ring and waited for Daniel Bryan to come down to the ring.

Daniel stood in the ring as the bell rung

'Who is it?' He asked looking at all of us. I stepped up and he grinned before being attacked from behind by Seth.

Seth kicks and punches away at Bryan before having a whip reversed. Bryan turns him inside out with a knee to the midsection. Bryan viciously kicks away at the chest before sending him to the ropes. Seth avoids a roundhouse kick, but Bryan comes back with an over the top rope clothesline. Bryan puts him in the ring, and Seth knees him when coming back in. Seth then body slams him over the top rope!

Seth high fives Roman at ringside before bounding Bryan off the apron. Seth hangs Bryan over the apron before kicking him in the head. Seth picks up a near fall. Seth applies a chin lock, but Bryan fights up and punches out. They trade punches with Bryan coming out on top. Seth tries for a punch, but Bryan turns him inside out with a German Suplex! Bryan hits a vicious corner dropkick before going to the top rope for a missile dropkick. Bryan picks up a near fall. Bryan kicks away at the chest, but Seth ducks a roundhouse. Seth shoves him to the apron, but Bryan comes back by bouncing him off the turnbuckle. Bryan climbs to the top rope, but Seth kicks him in the head. Bryan falls to the floor.

Seth throws Bryan into the steel steps a few times. Seth throws him into the ring before going to the top rope. Seth jumps, but Bryan avoids it and applies the Yes! Lock.

'Get in there' I shout but Bryan dropkicks Roman and Dean off the apron. Seth attacks him from behind. Seth sends him into the ropes, but Bryan ducks a clothesline and takes me out with a suicide dive. Bryan then gives Dean a hip toss as he tries to interfere and he lands on Roman's ankle. Bryan punches Seth in the face and hits the running knee to the skull for the win.

Dean and I run into the ring to try and attack him but Daniel slips out and is celebrating up the ramp when suddenly he is suddenly hit in the back of the head with his title

….


	91. Chapter 91

**09-09-13 RAW**

'Kaylee, we want The Shield to keep an eye on Christian tonight, if I give the order, you attack him and bring him out to the stage. I have a funny feeling that Edge is going to cause trouble' HHH explained as we sat in his office at the start of the night and Edge was in the ring

'Why does Kay get to give us the orders?' Seth asked sarcastically

'Because she is the reason The Shield has had this much success so far' Roman said in a 'der' kind of voice and I laughed

'Oh yeah' Seth said as Dean hit him up the head

'Ok, now we have that sorted with, it's time to start the show' HHH said before leaving and joining Orton on the ramp as Daniel Bryan and Edge were in the ring.

'Let's go find Christian' I said as we left and walked around the back checking the locker rooms for him before we found him watching the TV.

'Christian' I said and he snapped his head in my direction only to be attacked from behind by Seth and Dean. Roman join in and they kept him down while I watched the TV waiting for out signal

….

'It seems you question my ability to judge talent and while I may have gotten a few wrong over the years, I'll admit, I'm right quite a bit too, and I'll give you the fact that I didn't think Jericho would amount to much and he proved me wrong. And I was certainly wrong about John Cena. But Daniel Bryan, time will tell whether I'm right or not. But there was one guy that I right about. Oh, yeah, there's one guy that I was definitely right about, that's you Edge. Now we can come out here and we can pretend all we want because we're in Canada that you're big star and a legend in this business. But the reality of it is the little experiment called The Rated R Superstar was an abject failure. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you never do a dime, buddy. Now the thing is, when I say those things, all the person really has to do is prove me wrong which is what Jericho did, it's what Cena did, and now I'm going to give Daniel Bryan the opportunity to prove me wrong. I'm going to give him that opportunity right here tonight when Daniel Bryan gets in that ring and goes one on one with The US Champ, Dean Ambrose. And now, since Dean Ambrose is going to have The Shield in his corner, I'm going to give Daniel Bryan someone in his corner. Now don't get excited everyone knows Edge's ability to fight like a man has long past. I'm going to give Daniel Bryan the world's largest athlete, The Big Show. You know, here's the thing, it would be so much easier if everybody would just learn to get along with me. I'm not really a bad guy, contrary to popular belief, I am not a dictator, okay?' HHH said as the crowd booed loudly

'You see Hunter, I didn't have to marry into my success. I earned this Hall of Fame ring. And see, here's the thing, you're not a dictator, Hunter, you're just a dick' Edge said as I looked over my shoulder to see the boys still keeping Christian down

'It's easy to cross a line when you've got a withered up bag of dimes for a neck with multiple surgeries and you know that nobody can come down there and touch you. But the thing is, you know, if I can't hurt you, well, I don't know, maybe I can hurt the ones you love' HHH said as we walked out with Dean and Seth carrying an unconscious Christian and threw him onto the ramp.

'Let's go' HHH said as we walked out the back and into their office where Stephanie McMahon was waiting

'That was great, he never saw it coming' Stephanie said as Edge suddenly barged into the room. We quickly stood in front of HHH and Stephanie to protect them

'Do you have something you want to say to me?' HHH asked from behind us and moving to stand in-between Roman and Dean

'I wish that you and your doctor would clear me and I'll be coming for you' Edge said

'Really? Who the hell do you thing you are? First up, let me explain to you your doctors won't ever clear you, because your little stack of dime neck there is all broken up and you know it and I know it so you better take the base out of your voice and that look out of your eyes. Who the hell do you think you are to walk into this building on my show? You walk in here running your mouth in my town. That's right, Toronto today is my town. I'll tell you what, get out. Get out of our town. Get out of our city. Get out of our building. Get off of my show, you don't want to go on your own? I can always have you escorted out' HHH said clapping Dean on the back and we stepped forward grinning and he left the room angrily

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I make my way down to the ring through the crowd and sit next to JBL at the announcer's table as Layla, Alicia Fox &amp; Aksana were in the ring for their match against Natalya, Naomi &amp; Brie Bella and the rest of the divas apart from AJ, who was still recovering from her beat down at my hands from last week.

'Kaylee, after your attack on AJ last week, you have the entire Divas Division on edge, do you have any comments on that?' Cole asked as Aksana and Naomi started the match

'Good' I said watching the match, but always keeping one eye on Eva, who was on the outside of the ring

'Good? You want them living in fear of being attacked?' King asked

'Yep' I said simply again watching

'Are you going to give us a proper answer Kaylee?' King asked annoyed and I sighed

'Fine, you want to know why I want them to live in fear, because as a result they will either leave the WWE scared or step up their game to defend themselves against me' I explained

'That is a perfect explanation' JBL said as Natalya won the match for her team. Natalya, Naomi and Brie looked over at me and motioned for the title.

I stood up and held the title high with a look of amusement on my face. I turned to Eva, who was glaring at me

'You are looking better Eva' I said laughing as she stepped forward angrily

'Come on, do it, come get another beating' I begged as the ref stopped her and I jumped the barricade shaking my head disappointed

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring together as Daniel watching and Big Show was sitting on a chair outside the ring.

Bryan whips Dean into the ropes. Dean tumbles over the knee of Bryan and then gets kicked in the back. Bryan hits a Snap mare and more kicks before going for a cover but Dean kicked out. Dean looks for a headlock but Bryan pushes free. Bryan hits a drop toehold take down and stomps on the arm of Dean

'Come on Dean' I shouted as Bryan works the arm of Dean. Bryan stands on the back of Dean's knees and lifts him up for a surfboard stretch.

'The ropes a close' I shouted and Dean grabs the rope for a break. Dean shoves Bryan into the corner and hits him with some shoulders to the mid-section. He whips Bryan but he flips out of the corner to avoid Dean and hits a few strong suplex's.

I nod at Seth as Bryan climbs to the top turnbuckle and Seth jumps up on the apron, which distracts Bryan enough for Dean gets to his feet and pushes Bryan to the outside.

I walk past Big Show

'Does that make you mad Show?' I taunt and he glares at me as I laugh at him before turning back to the ring in time to see Daniel hit a hurricarana that sends Dean to the middle of the ring. He goes for a cover, but Dean kicks out.

'Come on Daniel' Show shouted from behind me just as Dean goes shoulder first into the corner post.

'Dean' I muttered concerned as Big Show laughed

'Oh shut up cheerleader' I snapped as Dean dodges a kick and grabs the legs of Bryan but he reverses for a roll up. Dean kicks out. Bryan gets the Yes Lock, but Dean makes it to the bottom rope. I pace the outside anxiously as Seth and Roman are shouting things at Dean in the ring.

Bryan charges at full force across the ring for a dropkick but misses. Dean tries to pick up a quick cover but the dazed Bryan gets his shoulder up. Seth hits the mat angrily as he looks at me pacing the ring. He places a hand on my shoulder

'You ok?' He asked since I have been unnaturally quiet this match. I don't reply and just watch as Dean mounts Bryan and punches him in the head repeatedly. Dean tries to set up Bryan in the corner, but instead finds himself in a tree of woe. Bryan charges across the ring and hits a huge dropkick. Bryan pushes Dean up to the top and follows behind. Bryan stands to his feet and leaps with Dean from the top rope for a huge back body drop and goes for a cover but Dean kicks out as Seth, Roman and I let out the breathe we were holding.

Dean looks over at me and we nod. Dean tosses Bryan from the ring as I nod at Seth and he distracts the referee, which allows Roman to charge at Bryan. Bryan dodges and sends Roman's spear into the steel steps. Seth leaps from the apron, but also misses and hits the announcer's table. Dean distracts the ref as I plant Bryan on the floor with a DDT. I toss Bryan back into the ring and kneel down to Roman who was rolling on the ground in pain.

'Why won't you stay down?' Dean shouted and I was just about to tell him to calm down when I was hit in the back of the head knocking me to the ground. With the distraction Daniel rolled up Dean for the win. I sat up and held the back of my head. I saw blood on my hand and I looked to see Brie and Nikki Bella on the other side of the ring laughing holding a hair dryer. I stood up looking deadly and stalked them around the ring as Dean was tossed into Seth and Roman. I was grinning at Nikki and Brie as they were walking up the ramp and Steph and HHH were walking down to talk to Big Show.

'Brie and Nikki Bella. You want a piece of Kaylee? On SMACKDOWN it will be Nikki and Brie Bella verse The Divas Champion Kaylee Rose from The Shield in a handicap match' Steph announced as I looked at them smirking and their grins dropped.

I walked up to Dean, Seth and Roman and placed a hand on their shoulder.

'Randy?' I asked and he looked at me and saw the blood on my hand from the back of my head

'Go' He said nodding and we left him, HHH and Steph to deal with Daniel Bryan

….

I walked into Dean and my hotel room after getting stitches in the back of my head. Roman had an ice pack on his shoulder, Seth had one on his head and Dean had one on his ribs and shoulder.

'Well, aren't we a lively bunch' I muttered and curled up in a ball with my head in Dean's lap and he started drawing patterns on my back with his finger.

'Night Kay, Night Dean' I heard Seth say as him and Roman left to go to their hotel room. Dean stripped down to his boxers and I got changed into my underwear and long bed shirt. We climbed into bed and I cuddled into Dean.

'Kaylee…I wanted to tell you the other week at hospital but didn't get the chance too. I love you Kaylee Rose' He whispered and I looked up at him smiling shyly

'I love you too Dean Ambrose' I whispered back and we spent our first night together as a couple.

….


	92. Chapter 92

**13-09-13 SMACKDOWN**

I woke up to Dean sliding out of bed and I sat up yawning

'Sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you' He said kissing me softly

'If I get to wake up to this sight every morning, I don't care what time it is' I muttered as Dean grinned

'You guys decent?!' Roman shouted to us through the door

'Yeah Roman' I said laughing as him and Seth walked in

'Just got a call from HHH, he wants us there for the start of SMACKDOWN' Roman explained

'Apparently he couldn't get onto you?' Seth commented and I looked at Dean and grinned

'Our bad' I said with a shrug

….

We watched from out the back with HHH as Big Show made his way down to the ring and got a microphone.

'I come out here tonight to humbly apologize to for my abhorrent behaviour on Monday Night RAW. I apologize to HHH for not doing the simple job I was asked to do on Monday night. I apologize to the other superstars for setting a poor example as a locker room leader. But most of all, I apologize to the entire WWE universe for just simply letting you down' Big Show said though he clearly didn't want too

'You know what to do' HHH said before his music came on and he walked out to the stage

'Welcome to Friday Night SMACKDOWN. Big Show, I would like to thank you for your apology. I have to admit, I don't think it was very sincere but it was an apology nonetheless and I thank you. I do want you to understand I am not trying to pick on you. I'm just asking you to be a businessman. You are a leader of this entire roster, and like Booker T said, 'I just need you to be professional.' Show, I want you to understand, in any business, if the COO of the company asks you to do something and you refuse, it is grounds for dismissal. So with that in mind Show, I have no choice but…' HHH said

'Please Hunter, don't do this' Big Show begged

'Show, look at me. I'm not going to fire you. I am going to suspend you for the night without pay. Now, that might not seem like a big deal to a lot of you but to the Big Show, a night without pay really stings because as all of you know, Big Show is broke. So come on' HHH said walking out the back

'It's time' I said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd as Big Show stayed in the ring. We put down out titles and surrounded him in the ring. I nodded to them and we climbed to the apron and got in the ring before going on the attack with hard hands. Big Show managed to fight us off a few moments before Dean dropkicked him out of the ring. He climbed onto the announcer's table as we surrounded him on the outside.

'Get the chair' I said to Roman as Big Show hit Seth and Dean away. Roman hit him in the back with the chair but Big Show quickly recovered and hit the chair away and then speared Roman from on top of the announcer's. Big Show threw me into the barricade before shoving Roman into the ring and going for a choke slam to both Roman and Dean but I climbed to the top rope and went to drop kick Big Show was hit with a massive KO to the face and everything went black.

I woke up to see I was in the corner and Roman, Seth and Dean were standing over Big Show with a chair as Roman hit him

'Make him pay!' Dean shouted as I slowly stood to my feet

'Get him up' I said through gritted teeth and I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline to him and stood over him with our fists together

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way through the crowd and climbed the barricade to sit at the announcer's table for the six-man divas tag team match, Aksana and Alicia Fox with Layla vs. Natalya, Naomi with Brie and Nikki Bella. Dean, Seth and Roman were standing in the crowd.

'Kaylee, how is your head after being KO by the Big Show?' JBL asked as I put on a head set

'I am sore but not as sore as Big Show after getting suspended without pay and being taken out by The Shield earlier on' I commented as the match started with Naomi and Aksana

'First off, Kaylee, I would like to ask why you have seemingly secluded yourself from every diva in the WWE. AJ, Aksana, Layla and Alicia Fox seemed to off want to be on your side a few weeks ago and you responded by putting AJ in hospital. Wouldn't it be beneficial for you to have a diva on your side?' Cole asked

'Firstly, I put AJ in hospital because she said I said something I did not. Secondly, I don't need any of the divas on my side. I have single handily put fear in every single diva in the WWE' I explained

'People have been saying you are just bullying the divas division' Cole stated

'I am trying to save the diva division' I stated

'Kaylee, can I ask you a serious question? You have put yourself in a fatal four way match this Sunday against Natalya, Brie Bella and Naomi. You only have a 25% chance to keep the championship' Cole stated

'Cole, I wish one of these women can prove me wrong. I wish that they would prove me wrong because that would mean that maybe this divas division could survive. But they won't. I put myself in this fatal four way to give these divas the biggest possible chance to prove me wrong. But they can't. They've been here for years. I came here less than a year ago and I have done more than any of these divas have in their entire careers. This title should mean everything to them and if it doesn't then they don't belong here' I explained

'See, they do want to be here, they do want to be divas champion, they do respect the business' Cole argued

'They want a camera on their pretty little face. That's what they want' I retorted

'What if they put you on that show?' Cole asked

'I don't want to be that show. I want to be in that ring being champion until I'm an old woman and until a diva can step up and take this title from me, that is exactly what is going to happen' I said as Natalya wont he match with sharp shooter on Aksana

'Thank you' JBL said shaking my hand as I took of my head set and stood up. Natalya, Naomi and Brie got out of the ring and stood in front of me on the outside of the ring.

'Nikki, Brie, get in the ring, let's start this match' I said rolling into the ring.

I locked up with Brie and pulled her into a side head lock. She broke out with an elbow to the ribs. She slapped me across the face and turned to Nikki celebrating. I pulled her back into a reverse DDT and cracked my neck looking down at her. I kicked her in the ribs a few times before rebounding off the ropes only to have my hair pulled by Nikki and I fell to the mat hard. Brie tagged in Nikki and she kicked me in the ribs a few times before going to slap me but I grabbed her hand and shook my head

'No way' I said to her and stood up and threw her to the outside of the ring. Brie jumped down and helped up her sister while Natalya and Naomi walked over to them. I looked at them and grinned before running across the ring and suicide dived onto all four of them. I walked past Roman as he was behind the barricade and high fived him. I tossed Nikki back into the ring and pulled her up for a power bomb and pinned her for the win as Brie was still recovering on the outside.

The ref held my hand up in victory before I turned around and saw Natalya, Naomi and Brie surrounding me in the ring. I noticed the boys going to jump the barricade but I motioned for them to stop.

'Girls, you think you are safe in numbers? I can and I will beat you all at the same time on Sunday. You girls may get hits on me, you girls may even knock me down but I will always get back up and to prove it I am going to give you all one free shot at me right now' I said placing my title on the mat and hands by my side

'Come on, hit me with your best shot' I begged as Brie took charge and hit me with the X-Factor. I stand up grinning as Naomi hits me with a jumping calf kick and once again I stand up grinning

'Is that the best you have?' I asked cocking my head to the side and being hit with a clothesline by Natalya. I cracked my neck laughing and stood up

'My turn' I said suddenly and bashed Naomi and Brie's heads together before DDTing Natalya. I picked up my title and climbed over the barricade to where the boys were waiting for me

'Pathetic' I muttered

….

We were sitting up in our skybox as Dean placed an icepack on my head

'Why did you do that?' Dean asked concerned

'To play mind games with them. To prove to them that they can't keep me down' I explained as Roman shook his head

'You are crazy girl' He said as I laughed before there was a knock on our door

'Yes' I called out as Renee stood their nervously with a camera

'Dean, can I get your reaction on the announcement Vickie just made?' She asked

'What announcement?" Dean asked firmly

'That you will have a match with Dolph Ziggler tonight and if he wins he gets a shot at your US Championship on Sunday at Night of Champions' She explained confused before I walked over groaning in pain

'Renee, I know you are just doing your job, and I feel sorry for you having to come be Vickie's bitch and tell us this news, but this is the first time we are hearing about this because Vickie is a coward. It doesn't matter. Dean can and will beat Dolph Ziggler' I said before slamming the door in her face.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring where Dolph was waiting in the ring for us. Dean hands me the title and jumps in the ring as Seth, Roman and I stand on the outside.

They circle the ring, and Ziggler takes him down with a waist lock. Ziggler elbows him before applying a front face lock. Dean fights up and puts him in the corner. Ziggler blocks a punch and hits some of his own in the corner. The referee backs Ziggler away. Dean then begins to punch away at Ziggler. Dean chops him before elbowing him in the face. Dean bounces him off the turnbuckle before sending him hard into the opposite one. Dean stomps on his hand before punching him down. Dean sends him to the ropes, but he lowers his head and gets kicked in the face. Ziggler ducks a clothesline and hits a running cross-body block. Ziggler punches away until Ambrose gets out of the ring.

Ziggler chases Ambrose back into the ring. Ambrose punches and kicks away at him as he gets in. Ambrose drops an elbow for a two count. Ambrose pulls on the hair before rubbing his face into the mat. Ambrose applies a modified chin lock, but Ziggler soon fights up. Ambrose stops the momentum before talking some trash. Ziggler punches back before countering a back suplex by flipping to his feet. Ziggler then dropkicks him in the face. Ziggler then drops a bunch of elbows in succession. Ziggler goes for an avalanche in the corner but Seth distracts the ref as Roman pulls Dean out of the way.

Dean stomps Ziggler in the midsection. Dean ties the legs up in a death-lock before applying a chin lock. Ziggler bites him to get out of it.

'What the hell?' I shout

Dean punches away at him before hitting a body slam. Dean goes to the second rope for a diving punch, but Ziggler gets a boot up into his face.

'Oh!" I shout wincing

Ziggler avalanches Dean before viciously punching away at him. Ziggler hits a jumping clothesline for a two count. Dean ducks a famouser and rolls him up, but Ziggler rolls through for a two count. Ziggler elbows him in the face and goes for the Zig-Zag, but Dean holds the ropes. Dean applies a sleeper hold, but Ziggler stuns him with a jawbreaker. Ziggler then hits the famouser.

'Get in there' I shout as we break up the pin to cause a DQ. Roman and Seth are stomping at Dolph while I help up Dean. Suddenly I see The Usos run down to the ring

'Get out of there' I shout as we rolled from the ring

'Excuse me! Dolph it looks like you get your match at Night of Champion via Disqualification and since The Usos want to get involved in your business, I am making this a six-man tag team match' Vickie announced

Seth moves into the ring to start the match. Ziggler is punching away at Seth. Ziggler hits a back body drop before talking trash to Dean. Ziggler elbows Seth before knocking Dean off the apron. Seth then takes him down. Roman is tagged in, and he punches away at Ziggler. Roman shoulders him in the midsection before tagging Dean in. Ziggler punches away at him, but Dean knees him down for a two count. Seth is tagged back in, and he knees away at Ziggler. Seth stomps him down. Roman is tagged back in, and he punches Ziggler in the ribs. Roman head-butts him down for a one count. Roman applies a front face-lock. Ziggler fights up, but Roman uppercuts him down. Dean tags in, and he punches Ziggler down. Dean rubs his forearm in Ziggler's face a few times before hitting a front dropkick. Dean talks some trash before charging him, but this time Ziggler pulls the top rope down. Dean flies out of the ring.

'Focus Dean' I say to him kneeling down next to him.

Roman is tagged in, and he shoves Ziggler to the corner. Roman charges, but Ziggler sidesteps him. Seth tags in, and Ziggler kicks him away. Jimmy is tagged in, and he kicks away at him before hitting a full nelson sit-out bomb. Seth avoids a running butt bump, but he can't avoid the Samoan Drop. Dean breaks up the pin attempt, and Ziggler takes him out of the ring. Seth snaps Jimmy off the top rope, but Jey breaks up the pin. Roman spears him, but Jimmy super kicks him before he can do any more damage. Jimmy super kicks Seth and goes for a Super fly Splash, but Seth gets the knees up and gets the win.

I slid into the ring and held up Seth's arm in victory. I jump on him in celebration before Dean and Roman join in on the hug. We hold up our titles with our fists in as our music plays.

…..


	93. Chapter 93

**15-09-13 NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS**

We arrived at the arena to find Michael Cole waiting for us with a camera and microphone

'Roman, Seth I want to get your reaction to The Prime Time Players winning the Kick off Match to get a chance at your titles later on tonight' Cole asked

'In case you couldn't tell Cole, we don't care who won the match, we are going to dominate and destroy them' Seth said

'Believe that' Roman added before we walked off to our skybox

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring through the crowd and jumped the barricade. Natalya, Brie and Naomi were all waiting for me in the ring. I slid into the ring and handed the ref my title.

The bell rung and the three of them turned to me. I shoved Brie into Naomi they started attacking each other as I threw Natalya from the ring and climbed out after her. I punched her on the outside of the ring before throwing her into the steel steps and breaking up a pin attempt by Brie. I picked up Naomi and trapped her in the corner hitting her with hard elbows before being pulled into a back breaker by Brie. I kicked out of the pin as Naomi broke up the count and Naomi and Brie started attacking each other. I sat against the ropes for a moment and watched before knocking their heads together and throwing Naomi out of the ring into Natalya who was trying to recover after being thrown into the steps.

Brie and I traded punches in the ring. I was kicked in the gut by Brie and she went for the X-Factor but I dodged and rolled her up for a pin of 2. I pulled Brie in for a DDT but Naomi broke up the pin by hitting me in the back of the head. Natalya rolled back in and slammed me and went for as pin but I kicked out just as Naomi broke it up. Brie quickly tried to roll up Natalya for the win but she kicked out. I clotheslined Natalya before hitting Brie with hard elbows to the face. I was whipped into the ropes but countered with a face buster to Brie. Natalya quickly tripped me over and went for sharp shooter but Naomi broke it up. Natalya went for sharp shooter on Naomi before I climbed to the top rope and dropped an elbow onto Natalya's head breaking it up.

Brie and Naomi slapped each other in the ring before Natalya and I speared them. I looked at Natalya and we both tossed them from the ring before facing each other and trading punches in the ring. Natalya kicked me in the gut and tried to suplex me but I countered with a suplex of my own. I tossed Natalya into the corner and went to knee her in the corner but was taken out by an elbow to the back of the head by Brie. Brie went to pick me up but I countered with a quick roll up pin for the win.

The ref handed me the title and held up my hand in victory as I looked at the divas on the ground around me. I shrugged and sighed before being picked up in a massive huge by Roman as the rest of The Shield came in to celebrate with me.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean and I make out way down to the ring as Ziggler is in their waiting for us. Dean and I high five before he slides into the ring.

Dean works Ziggler down to the mat, working on his arm and floating into a hammerlock. Dean transitions into a head lock, and hits Ziggler with a big shoulder block when he's thrown off. Ziggler dropkicks Dean. Ziggler hits a snap mare and drops a series of ten big elbows for a one count.

Ziggler clotheslines Dean over the top rope, tumbling to the outside himself. Ziggler slams Dean's head on the apron before glaring at me.

'Stay back Kaylee' He warned and brings things back into the ring, pounding on Dean in the corner. Dean turns things around and slams Ziggler face first into the turnbuckle. Ziggler and Dean continue to trade chops and rights until Dean hits a big Alabama type slam to Ziggler to stop his momentum.

Dean shoves Ziggler's face into the canvas and traps him in another rear chin lock. Ziggler fights to his feet and Dean brings things right back down to the mat. Ziggler sits up, but refuses to quit, even when Dean turns it into a strait jacket style chin lock. Ziggler fights to his feet and out of the hold, rolling Dean up for a two count. Ziggler counters out of a suplex and hits Dean with an elbow. Ziggler goes to the top and is distracted as I climb to the apron. Dean takes advantage and rakes at Ziggler's back before hitting a double under hook superplex. Dean pins Ziggler for two.

'Damn it!' I shout annoyed jumping down from the apron

Dean goes to the top rope but Ziggler is right up there with him, hitting a giant face buster off the top.

'Dean' I shout and Dean kicks out of a pin attempt. Ziggler tosses Dean into the middle turnbuckle. Ziggler mounts Ambrose in the corner and hits him with a series of punches before dropping and hitting a huge running clothesline for another two count. Ziggler gets a sleeper hold, but Dean works out of it and slams Ziggler to the mat for another near fall. Dean leaps in with a kick, but Ziggler turns it into a roll up. Dean counters and rolls up Ziggler for two. Ziggler hits the rocker dropper but Dean grabs the ropes. Dean hits a DDT and gets the 3 count for the win. I slid into the ring and jump on Dean in celebration as Roman and Seth make their way into the ring to congratulate Dean.

Our celebration is interrupted by The Prime Time Players as their match with Roman and Seth is next. Dean and I move from the ring as the bell rung.

Seth and Titus begin things for their teams. Seth slaps Titus across the face, then back into his own corner. Seth kicks Titus' leg and slaps him in the face again. Seth ducks a clothesline, but gets caught by Titus and thrown aside like a rag-doll Titus picks up Seth and slams him around again before tagging Young in.

Young locks on a cravat, but Seth fights up to his feet. Young hits a shoulder block, then catches Seth for a quick powerslam. Seth tags out to Roman, and Roman is caught with a series of rights. A blind tag from Seth doesn't help as Young scores with a huge elbow.

'Come on guys!" I shout hitting the mat.

Titus chokes Seth with his boot before stomping on him in the corner. Young and Titus clothesline Roman over the top rope. Young heads to the outside, ducks a clothesline from Roman and hits him with a huge right hand. Young heads back into the ring and is hot-shotted into the top rope by Seth. Roman tags back into the match and throws Young to the outside hard. Roman tosses Young up onto the apron and catches him with a knee to the chest before rolling him into the ring for two. Seth tags in and traps Young in a modified rear chin lock.

Young fights back, but Seth slams him to the mat. Seth misses a short arm clothesline and Young follows up with a belly to belly suplex. Roman tags in and shoves Young into the corner, but he trash talks Titus and misses a splash in the corner. Young kicks Roman away and Seth tags in. Young hits a back drop and tags in Titus. Titus hits a giant tackle for a two count. Titus goes to work on both opponents with giant kicks and series of strikes.

Titus hits Seth with a giant slam. Seth comes back with a kick to the head, but Titus hits a giant sit out power bomb and Roman breaks up the pin. Young sends Roman to the outside. I jump onto the apron and distract the ref as Roman hits the spear, and Seth pins Titus for three.

Dean and I slid into the ring and jump on Roman and Seth in celebration before we all hold up our titles with our fists in.

...

We were walking through the back on our way back to the skybox when I grinned and stole a camera.

'Night of champions is about one thing, the best, you want the best? You are looking at the best. It didn't matter one way or another who came out of that tag team turmoil match, the outcome is already determined. We are the best tag team on planet earth' Seth said as I held up the camera

'And I'm singing the Ballard of Dolph Ziggler, I had a bad night because I faced Dean Ambrose for the United States title and I came up short. Because I don't play on the A team and I'm not good enough to ever be United States Champion' Dean said singing as we all laughed

'Beautiful Dean, now as for the Divas Division, I feel like I've said this a million times, but I am always right and everyone else is always wrong. See I said I'm going to have this title till I'm old and grey and I meant it. I defied the odds, those Total Divas they don't deserve this title. I had 25% chance of winning and I came out on top. I don't need any of the divas. I have The Shield. I have the Divas Title and I am going to stay the Divas Champion until someone can take it from me or until I die' I added laughing

'But seriously, you come at us, you come at The Shield, you better bring you're A game because if you don't your dealing with sharks here and you're in the deep end. Believe that and believe in The Shield' Roman finished as we walked off

….


	94. Chapter 94

**16-09-13 RAW**

'Kaylee, why don't you and Dean just permanently share a room now instead of us changing each week?' Roman asked handing me some toast as I got out of bed

'3 reasons; I like hanging with each of you in our alone time and if Dean and I stayed together, travelled together and worked together we would risk getting sick of each other and I don't want that and the same goes for Seth and you and finally Dean and I said that nothing would change in the Shield, this is a routine of The Shield so it isn't changing' I explained before my phone rang

'Hey HHH, what's up?' I answered before putting him on loud speaker on sat the phone down on the table

'Dolph and Dean have a rematch non-title tonight and Daniel is going up against Roman' HHH said getting straight to the point

'Any guarding needed?' Roman asked HHH

'Not sure yet, keep an eye on the opening of RAW, we may need you then, otherwise I'll let you know' HHH said before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean and I kiss quickly at the skybox before walking down through the crowd where Dolph is waiting for us. Dean handed me his belt and we fist bumped before he slid into the ring and the bell rang.

Dean and Ziggler trade punches before Ziggler leaps on Dean's back to try and weaken him with a Sleeper. Dean stays on his feet and whips Ziggler into the ropes. Dean applies a Sleeper of his own. Ziggler breaks free with a jawbreaker. Ziggler pushes Dean towards the corner and stomps him repeatedly. The referee separates them and Dean tosses Ziggler out of the ring.

'Stay back Kaylee' the ref shouted at me as I held up my hands smirking. Ziggler glared at me before Dean clotheslined him in the back of the head and chucked him back into the ring.

Dean locks on a rear headlock but Ziggler escapes and goes for a cover. Dean kicks out. Dean drops an elbow and covers. Ziggler kicks out. Dean locks on an arm bar. Ziggler attempts to free himself with head butts. Dean responds by knocking him down to the mat. Dean lifts him to his feet and sets him up, hanging over the top rope. After a few punches, Ziggler senses an opportunity. Ziggler connects with a high swinging DDT. Cover, but Dean Kicks out.

'Come on Dean!' I shout hitting the mat. Ziggler looks at me and winks before mounting Dean in the corner and sets in for a swift ten-count punch. Ziggler follows with a running clothesline. Dolph next drops a series of elbows.

'Come on ref!' I shout jumping onto the apron. With the distraction Dean retakes control and pounds on Ziggler. I suddenly was shoved head first into the ring post. I turned my head around just in time to see AJ pick up a chair and hit me over and over again with it. Dean tried to roll out of the ring and help me but got caught with a Zig Zag and pinned for the win.

AJ continued to hit me over and over with the chair as I shouted in pain until Dean rolled from the ring at the same time as Roman and Seth appeared. Seth grabbed the chair from AJ as Roman picked up AJ and kept her separate from me and Dean helped me up.

AJ left smirking as Dean and Seth helped me up and carried me out the back.

…..

I kicked open the door to HHH and Steph office to find Brad, Big Show, HHH and Steph having a meeting

'Kaylee, what is the meaning of this?' Brad demanded

'Did you see what happened out there?' I shouted at HHH as Roman, Dean and Seth tried to calm me down

'We have been having a meeting Kaylee, what happened?' Steph asked calmly placing a hand on my shoulder

'AJ attacked me from behind with a steel chair, from behind like a coward!' I shouted

'Calm down Kay' Seth said as I paced the office fuming

'I want a match with her' I demanded calmly

'There is no room on the show tonight Kaylee, but I will give it to you on SMACKDOWN' HHH explained calmly

'But I do have some potential action for The Shield tonight' Steph explained as we closed the door so no one would hear us.

…

Dusty Rhodes made his way down to the ring to a huge cheer from the crowd as we watch from the Skybox with me still pacing.

'Will you please sit down babe?' Dean said concerned and I responded my glaring at him rendering him silent

'Or not…' He muttered as I continued to pace

'Just let her go Dean' Seth whispered

'I am angry, not deaf' I snapped at them before taking a deep breath

'Sorry' I muttered and they nodded understanding as we turned back to the TV

'I appreciate that but I'm not here as 'The American Dream' tonight. I'm here as Virgil Runnels and I want the McMahon's to hear what I got to say. I want them to understand a couple of things because obviously, they never went down that bad road. I've been down that bad road. You're raising a whole family, two great, young men. In that process, you can't pay your light bill, you can't pay on your rental car, you can't pay your mortgage, you can't anybody to come and cut the lawn, and you wondered where your next dollars going to come from but you reach down because of the love of you children, the love of your sons and find a way to pay. This is not about me. This is about Cody's job. And in one night, you watched a suffering young man lose his job, not for the fight of the game. He never turned down a shot at Randy Orton. But on a whim, if you will, what's good for business, what the hell is good for business? As HHH said 'Hey, by the way, if you don't beat Randy Orton, you lose your job, you're out of work. You're in unemployment land because that's what's best for business. Goldust comes in and steps up to the plate and takes amount of swing. Having 2 sons you are proud of, 2 sons that you love with all your heart is what's best for business. Don't you ever think that god's greatest gift to each and every one of you is a child, it is your family, it is your business, it is what you do day in and day out to exist and we exist to be the best? Cody Rhodes before he was 22 years old was 2 times intercontinental champion, 4 times world's champion and then one night, you broke his heart. So, with that being said, I did not call for this meeting. I did not say I'm coming to see you and beg for Cody's job. I just want him to have the opportunity to earn that job back. So, I heard that there is a business proposition on the twit. Well, Stephanie McMahon, Stephanie Levesque, Stephane… whatever that proposal is, you drag them long legs out here and get with it' Dusty Rhodes stated as Stephanie's music came on and she walked out clapping and smiling

She walked in and shook his hand

'That was beautiful. From one parent to another, I mean, oh my god. Virgil, that was remarkable. And you know, my husband's business decision to fire Cody Rhodes, it's been weighing on us a lot and I understand the wedding was this past week and well we're sorry if it cast a shadow over your family's celebration. So I have something. I have something for Cody and his bride' Stephanie said and handed Dusty a small piece of paper

'Bed Bath and Beyond' Dusty said and threw it away

'That's where they were registered for their wedding, man. Well, if that's how this is going to go' Steph said shocked

'Yeah I'll tell you how this is going to go, let's cut through the BS and get on with your proposition' Dusty said impatiently

'Alright, so, let me relate to you, okay? You are the son of a plumber, I can relate to that because I am the daughter of a genius. The genius behind this sports entertainment phenomenon and there's a lot of pressure there. There's a lot of pressure to succeed. And as we all know, business is all about succeeding. So getting to the chase and doing what's right for business, we would like to offer Cody Rhodes his job back' Steph announced

'There you go that's all I want. That's good. me and you are done' Dusty said and started leaving the ring

'Or we can give that job to your older son, the one who fought so valiantly for Cody last week on RAW. There's only one open spot and who better to make that choice than you?' Steph said smugly

'No, let me tell you something. You're not going to catch me of guard with this theft. Let me tell you something. I'm not going to make that choice and let me ask you a question too' Dusty said

'Before you ask me a question let me put it to you this way…' Steph began

'No' Dusty started to say

'You need to listen to this' Steph tried to say

'Don't interrupt me' Dusty shouted

'You can give this job to your glorious baby boy, the one who whose always done everything absolutely right, the one who just got married, has his whole life ahead of him. Or you can give this job to the son you neglected all those years travelling on the road. Dusty, I know you blame yourself for Dustin's transgressions. And this is your chance to make that right. You could be a hero to your sons. The choice is yours. The opportunity is right here in front of you' Steph explained

'Let me ask you a question, okay? Let's calm down here. Let me ask you one question. In the morning when you get up and you go to breakfast and you got some beautiful daughters, how are they by the way?' Dusty asked

'They are wonderful but this isn't about them' Steph said slightly put off

'No let me ask this, you line them up at the table and you say 'Okay. You're my favourite, you other two go back to bed' is that what you do? That's my answer to you. And I'll tell you one more thing else. I'll tell you, I'll tell your husband and I'll tell this company…' Dusty said

'You know what this is very typical of you. You make this all about yourself. It's all about Dusty Rhodes and his decision, but what about Cody? What about Dustin? What about Goldust? You're just going to leave them behind like you always have, putting yourself first. I hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive you' Steph said angrily

'You're going to forgive this, Stephanie. You can go straight to hell' Dusty shouted in her face

'Well, I'm sorry you feel that way' Stephanie said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We stormed down through the crowd and surrounded them in the ring. We slowly climbed onto the apron.

'Hang on a second, this hardly seems fair. I've got somebody who's been waiting in the back who can maybe even things out. Oh, Big Show' Steph said as we stood on the apron.

Big Show's music came on as we looked on. I paced my apron impatiently.

'Allow me to shed a little light on this situation here Dream. So, since you couldn't make a decision about which one of your sons would get a job here, then, you're going to have another choice. Would you prefer to be dismembered by The Shield or knocked out by The Big Show?' Steph asked viciously

'I'm not going to make a choice' Dusty said without a microphone

'Oh you're not going to make a choice again. You're just indecisive. Well, I'll tell you what, I'll make it for you. Big Show, knock him out' Steph ordered but Big Show but he shook his head refusing.

'Fine, if you won't, we will' I said into Stephanie's microphone from behind her and I nodded to Roman as we climbed into the ring and he grabbed some chairs.

'No! Don't touch him' Big Show shouted at us as we each were handed a chair by Roman.

'Don't you do it' Big Show said to us almost in tears as I glared at him

'It's your choice now' Dean shouted at him

'I can't do it Dusty' Big Show said crying and hugging him

'But I've got no choice. I have to do it' He said in tears

'Dusty I'm sorry' Big Show said before hitting him and catching him before he fell unconscious to the mat. Big Show laid him down gently and sat next to him crying

'Let's go' I said as we dropped the chairs and left with Steph.

…

We had just got back to the skybox when I saw AJ sitting on commentary for a divas 6 man tag team.

'Kay' Seth warned as he saw my look

'Do not try to stop me' I warned and took off down through the crowd and jumped the barricade. AJ tried to run but I speared her to the ground and punched her over and over again. The ref stopped the match and tried to pull me off her but I punched him to the ground as well and threw AJ into the barricade. I grabbed a steel chair and hit her in the head with it knocking her unconscious before putting it around her neck and climbing to the top rope.

'Kaylee, don't do this' Dean begged as Roman, Seth and Dean had appeared in front of me

'Get out of my way' I shouted at them fuming ignoring the comments of Cole saying I had snapped

'Kaylee, get down from their right now' Brad shouted marching out to the ring. I looked at him fuming

'I know she attacked you from behind like a coward and I know how angry you get when the Divas act like cowards but this is not the way to go. You could kill her' Brad begged as I looked at him psychotically

'So?" I asked

'Kaylee, you have a match with her next week. You can get your revenge in the ring then now if you don't get down right now I will suspend you without pay' Brad stated firmly and I looked down at the unconscious AJ.

'Kaylee, girl, get justice the right way' Roman said and I looked at his begging eyes and then at Seth and Dean. I looked at AJ still seething but Roman jumped onto the apron

'I'm sorry' He said before grabbing me and carried me out to the skybox as I hit him in the back yelling and Seth and Dean looked on sadly

….

Roman put me down once we were in the skybox and I silently grabbed my things and headed for the door

'Kaylee, we still have one more match' Roman said trying to stop me from leaving.

'You'll be fine without me' I stated emotionless and turned to leave but Dean grabbed my hand slightly

'Please' He whispered and I looked over at him

'I'm sorry' I said before leaving

…..


	95. Chapter 95

**20/09/13 – SMACKDOWN**

'WHAT' I shouted so loud that Dean and Seth came in from their hotel room concerned to find me pacing on the phone

'What is going on?' Dean asked Roman and he shrugged

'Fine' I said through gritted teeth before hanging up and closing my eyes and breathing deeply

'Kay?" Seth asked slowly

'Vickie just called, AJ is apparently claiming she is sick so our match has to be cancelled tonight' I said trying to calm myself down

'Oh Kaylee, that sucks but you know you will get your revenge soon' Roman said softly

'Also Vickie has decided to put us in a 4 on 11 handicap gauntlet match with the superstars that interfered on Monday Night RAW' I explained calmer and finally grinned

'There's my girl' Dean said smiling and kissing my forehead

'Guy's I am sorry I bailed on you last Monday Night and wasn't there for your match but tonight, The Shield will dish out justice to every one of them' I said

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring and placed our titles on the steps outside and got into the ring waiting for our first opponent. Vickie sat on the outside of the ring. I looked over at her and glared

'The following is a 4 on 11 Handicap gauntlet match. Introducing the first opponent from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 239 Pounds, he is one half of the Prime Time Players, Darren Young!' Lillian Garcia announced as he made his way to the ring with us standing in there grinning. I leant against the ropes laughing

'This is going to be fun' I commented as Young runs into the ring and we shove him into the corner and attack him. I grab onto his shirt and rip it off with ease before Dean and Seth hold him up and Roman spears him for the pin.

Titus O'Neil runs down to the ring, and we quickly jump on him attacking. O'Neil begins to fight us off but Dean Jumps on his back, and Seth and I grab his ankle. Roman then takes O'Neil down with a big shoulder block. We begin to stomp away at him. Seth puts him in a front face lock as we continue to punch away at him.

'Get him up' I shout as I climb to the top rope and we drop him with a Triple Power bomb clothesline for the win. We turn to the ramp as Ziggler runs down to the ring, and he takes Dean down with a Thesz Press. Ziggler punches away at him before spearing Seth and hitting at him. Roman and I rip him off and power him to the corner, but Ziggler sidesteps him as Roman charges. Ziggler punches away at Roman from the second rope until I rip him off. I jump on him and punch away at him as the other three watch on. Seth then stomps him and chokes him with his boot. Seth rips Ziggler's shirt off as we circle him. Seth holds Ziggler up, and Roman punches him down. Dean holds him up, and Seth clubs him in the throat. Roman holds him up as I climb to the top rope and perform a head scissor takedown on him. I hold him up as Roman head butts him.

Dean is slapping him in the side of the head as I lean up against the ropes. Ziggler quickly bounces up and begins punching away Dean, Roman and Seth. Ziggler clotheslines Seth before pulling the top rope down on Roman as he charges him and Roman flies over the top rope. Ziggler dropkicks me before hitting a famouser on Seth. Ziggler hits a clothesline on Dean over the top rope. Ziggler gets on the apron and punches Seth. I dropkick Ziggler off the apron and Roman hits a massive spear on the outside of the ring.

'Don't ever get up' Roman ordered as he got back into the ring and watched as Ziggler is counted out.

'3 down' I said laughing as Kofi's music came on

'Go' I said nodding at Roman.

Roman leaves the ring to spear Kingston on the entrance ramp, but Kingston leapfrogs him. Kingston charges the ring, and he snaps both Seth and Dean's necks off the top rope. Kingston then takes me down with a springboard cross-body block. Kingston chops Dean down and hits Seth with a back elbow. Kingston hits me with a dropkick as Roman charges his way back into the ring only to be met with Trouble in Paradise by Kingston! Kingston covers, but I break up the count. I hold up Kingston for Seth to punch away at before throwing him to Dean who hits a Headlock Driver for the win.

RVD's music comes on and RVD runs in the ring, and Dean, Seth and I quickly attack him. We send him into the ropes, but RVD backflips over us. RVD blocks a kick from Dean and spins his leg into Seth' midsection. RVD then clotheslines me down and kicks Seth to the corner. RVD then levels Dean, Seth and I with several roundhouse kicks. Roman gets on the apron, so RVD takes him right back out with a springboard kick to the throat. RVD blocks a kick and hits a roundhouse to Dean. He kicks me to the side of the face which knocks on top of Dean. RVD looks around at the crowd before hitting Dean and I with the Rolling Thunder.

RVD goes to the top rope in position for a Five Star Frog Splash when Triple H's music hits.

"Shut it down!" HHH shouts as Roman sneaks up behind RVD and pushes him off the top rope to the floor.

'What are you doing?' HHH shouts at Vickie

'Do you realize what you've done?' He shouts as Dean and I help each other up

'Shut it down' He ordered the ref who did so

'You guys get out of here' He said to us before turning back to Vickie

'Come to my office now' HHH ordered. Roman threw us out titles as we walked out the back following Vickie and a fuming HHH

…..

I handed the boys each an ice pack as I laid on the floor stretching out my back when HHH and Vickie came on the screen.

'What were you doing, what were you thinking? Vickie look at me when I am talking to you. What the hell was that? Do you have any idea what you did? Ten guys that is it, Ten Guy ran in to help Daniel Bryan. You know what happens when you did what you did tonight? Then it's 10 more guys, then its 10 more guys. The next thing you know you have a revolt on your hands' HHH shouted

'Oh he mad' I said laughing

'I thought it was best for business' Vickie explained weakly

'Best for Business. Vickie, you have no idea what's best for business. What's best for business right now is fair, honest competition for these guys. They need to feel safe and they need to feel like they're just in a competitive environment and that's what we are going to give them. So you are going to go and make a match right now. You're going to put Dean, Seth and Roman from The Shield in a six-man tag match against the number one contenders for the tag team titles, The Usos and their partner, Daniel Bryan. Now, go make that match' HHH ordered

'Because we haven't gone through enough superstars tonight' Seth muttered as we started laughing

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring where The Usos and Daniel were waiting for us. I sat on the apron and watched Daniel Bryan start out against Seth. They circle the ring before locking up. Bryan powers him to the corner where he begins to kick away at him. Bryan sends him into the ropes and turns him inside out with a knee to the midsection. Bryan drops a knee for a two count. Seth whips him off, but Bryan hits a shoulder block. Bryan hits the ropes, and Seth goes to leapfrog him, but Bryan hooks the legs. Bryan then locks him in the Mexican surfboard stretch. Jimmy is tagged in, and he clotheslines Seth for a two count. Seth fights back, and tags in Dean

Dean bounces Jimmy off the corner before punching away at him. Jimmy reverses a whip to the corner and hits a back body drop. Jimmy punches him down, and Jey tags in. Jimmy whips Dean into Jey for a clothesline and a two count. Jey applies an arm bar, but Dean fights up. Jimmy tags back in, and Jey slaps Dean. Jimmy then avalanches him before hitting a snap mare. Jimmy hits a falling head-butt for a one count. Jey tags back in, and they hit a double-team back elbow/elbow drop for a two count. Dean powers Jey to the corner, and Roman tags in. Roman stomps Jey down before choking him with his boot. Roman punches him in the mouth before sending him to the ropes. Reigns lowers his head and gets kicked in the face. Jey rolls him up for a one count. Bryan then tags in.

Bryan kicks away at Roman while he's on his knees. Bryan has a whip reversed, and Roman hits a back elbow. Dean is tagged in, and he kicks and punches Bryan down. Dean drops a quick elbow for a two count. Seth tags back in, and he kicks and punches away at Bryan. Seth applies a modified chin lock, but Bryan soon fights up. Bryan counters out with a back suplex. Jey is tagged in, and he punches Seth. Seth ducks a clothesline and hits a dropkick. Dean is tagged in, and they hit a wishbone split on Jey. Dean picks up a near fall.

'Come on Dean' I shout from the barricade I was still sitting on. Dean tags in Seth who traps Jey in a chin lock. Jey fights out, and he takes Seth down with an enzuigiri. Jey kicks Seth away and tags in Jimmy. Jimmy hits a pair of clotheslines before kicking him in the midsection. Jimmy follows up with a Samoan Drop. Jimmy clotheslines Dean on the ring apron before going for a full nelson bomb on Seth. Seth gets out with a big kick to the skull.

Roman is tagged in, and he covers for a one count. Roman powers him to the corner and tags in Dean. Dean slaps him down and clubs away at the chest. Dean gives Jimmy a snap mare. Dean applies a chin lock, but Jimmy fights up and gets out with a jawbreaker. Jimmy hits the ropes, but Dean knees him in the midsection. Dean then hits a front dropkick for a two count. Seth tags in, and he hits a slingshot senton for a near fall. Seth covers again for the same result.

'Focus' I shout as Seth chokes him on the ropes until the referee forces him to break the choke. Dean then kicks him in the head while the referee is distracted by Seth. Roman is tagged in, and he punches Jimmy down before dropping an elbow. Roman applies a chin lock. Jimmy fights out, but Roman sends him into the ropes for a back elbow. Roman then hits the ropes and hits a nice clothesline for a near fall. Roman applies a chin lock before going for a back suplex. Jimmy flips through and punches down Roman and then knocks Seth and Dean of the apron.

'Hey!' I shout and walk over to the ring distracting Jimmy allowing Seth to tag in before Jimmy can make a tag, but Jimmy hits him with a full nelson bomb. Dean is tagged in, and he knocks Jey off the apron. He tries to stop Jimmy from tagging, but Jimmy rolls under him.

Daniel Bryan is tagged in, and he dropkicks Seth and Roman off the apron.

'Come on!' I shout angrily before Bryan punches away at Dean before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Bryan backflips over Dean before hitting a flying elbow. Bryan pumps up and hits a pair of vicious corner dropkicks. Bryan kicks away at him before putting him on the top rope for a super hurricarana. Roman breaks up the pin fall. The Usos team to get him and chuck him out of the ring. Jey then takes him and me out with a diving plancha! Seth then charges and flips out of the ring with a senton! Jimmy then hits a split-legged moonsault to the outside! I was trying to get back up when I was attacked from behind by AJ again. She broke a kendo stick over my back as I screamed in pain. With the distraction Jimmy and Jey hit a double super kick from outside the ring on Dean. Bryan then takes Dean out with the running knee to the skull for the win!

AJ kicked me in the ribs over and over again before throwing me shoulder first into the steel stairs. The Usos and Daniel motion for AJ to get into the ring as they all celebrate in the ring with Daniel Bryan's 'YES' chant.

….


	96. Chapter 96

**23-09-13 RAW**

'I better get my match against AJ tonight' I muttered walking into the arena with Dean, Seth and Roman. We walked straight to HHH's office

'I know what you're going to say Kaylee, but I have already put AJ in a divas tag team match tonight. The whole rivalry against the Total Divas and the Non- Total Divas is too good for business right now. Also the Shield is in a big match tonight and you need to be at your best for it' HHH explained and the boys looked at me nervously. I took a deep breath

'But, I have made a match at Battleground. Kaylee vs AJ for the Diva's Championship in a No Disqualification Match' HHH continued after seeing my face and I grinned

'Damn Straight' I said nodding my head

'Now we are needed in the ring for the start of RAW' HHH said but I zoned out thinking of my match with AJ

….

We stood facing the ramp with HHH and Stephanie McMahon in the ring as the Ten Superstars who rescued Daniel Bryan last week were on the ramp.

'Welcome to Monday Night RAW' HHH shouted

'Well, it feels good to be here in Chicago' Steph added

'Now, you can all look on that stage and see the 10 men that you saw moments ago standing in this ring in unity, bound together, holding Daniel Bryan up above their heads while he chanted Yes, Yes, Yes. And we've seen in social media all the speculation from all of you what's going to happen, are you going to be punished, are you going to get fired. Well, let me just clarify right now. We have asked all of you to be here, stand on that stage for one simple reason tonight, and that is say…' HHH started

'Thank you. Thank you for taking matters into your own hands. Thank you for stepping up to the plate, thank you for shinning and grabbing that brass ring and thank you for finally being men' Steph finished as I looked at the boys confused

'What the hell is going on?' I mouthed and they shrugged

'That's right. Thank you for finally stepping up. I know it had absolutely nothing to do with Daniel Bryan. And the fact that Daniel Bryan was in this ring' HHH stated

'Come on Dude. The fact is and I think I speak for everybody up here. We were fighting for Daniel Bryan. You screwed him over. You would do the same to us. We were only fighting for what's right' RVD said

'Wow. I find it hard to believe that all of you were fighting for Daniel Bryan. I've never known a WWE Superstar that fought for a WWE Champion. I always thought WWE Superstars fought to be a WWE Champion. Well, let me ask you, Dolph, is that how you feel? So let me get this straight, you were out here fighting for Daniel Bryan who's had opportunity after opportunity that he has squandered at the WWE Championship. You were out here to fight for him not to fight for you. So you're saying Daniel Bryan should get another opportunity at Battleground, an opportunity that say maybe Dolph Ziggler should have had at Battleground' HHH asked

'Or R-Truth, I mean, when's the last time you've had a championship match, I know I can't remember. Why shouldn't you be the face of the WWE? Or you Zack Ryder, woo, woo, you should be the face of the WWE. Well, I'll tell you what, there is one reason why you collectively do not have that championship opportunity as we speak this moment, and that reason is…' Steph started to say

'The Shield' HHH finished as we looked at each other confused and then back into the ring at HHH and Steph.

'I understand your frustration, guys, because The Shield has run rough shot on this place since the day they walked in the door. They have collectively beaten down each and every one of you on that stage. I could sense that frustration. I can sense that frustration among all of you. It has nothing to do with Daniel Bryan. Last week's show of unity had to do with frustration with The Shield. And I am going to give you the opportunity to take that frustration out tonight. I am going to give all of you Daren Young, Titus O'Neil, The Usos, Rob Van Dam, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Zach Ryder, R-Truth, Justin Gabriel, all of you are going to get the opportunity to take that frustration out tonight when you compete in a elimination handicap match against The Shield' HHH announced

'What?' I said annoyed looking at Roman, Seth and Dean shocked

'And I'm going to give you a partner. Hopefully, a partner that will fight for you as hard as you supposedly fight for him, your partner will be a gentlemen that gets yet another show at the WWE Championship at Battleground. He'll be a guy that feels he should be the face of the WWE. A man that feels he should be WWE Champion because quite frankly, he feels he's better than all of you. Your partner tonight will be Daniel Bryan' HHH stated

'So there you have it, the first ever 11-on-4 handicap match but that's not all. We wanted to say thank you to those men on this stage but we also wanted to say thank you to the WWE universe. So here's what we're going to do tonight. All of you will have the opportunity to choose who will face Randy Orton right here in this ring tonight. Will it be R-truth, Dolph Ziggler or Rob Van Dam?' Steph announced

'What just happened?' Seth asked as we looked at each other and shrugged.

…

I am pacing the skybox as AJ appears on TV with Stephanie McMahon.

'Oh, hello, AJ' Steph said

'I just want to talk to you about this ridiculous tag team match you have me in against the Total Divas, I mean, can't they just go on a hiatus along with their stupid reality show and just go away. In case you haven't noticed, I have been destroying the Divas Championship Kaylee Rose for the past week and I want my title match' AJ said

'I have seen how you have attacked Kaylee from behind the last week and I also saw how Kaylee almost shattered your neck last Monday Night RAW. Now as for you wanting a title match HHH informed Kaylee at the start of the show that she will be putting her title on the line against you at Battleground in a No Disqualification match. Now, you will compete in that ten Diva Tag Team match or maybe, AJ, your match at Battleground won't be for the Divas Champion for much longer' Steph ordered

'Let's go make a statement' I said grabbing our handheld camera that we have neglected the last few months

'Did the boss HHH and the lovely Stephanie McMahon throw us to the wolves' tonight 11-on-4 handicap match or are we the hounds that hunt the wolves, that chase them down and eat them alive? Now this match had taken a place because we've been decimating those 11 individuals pretty much all year. Their beef with us is not important. What is important is this match tonight is what's best for business. Our backs are going to bump up against the wall though. I mean, but, remind me, refresh my memory. What happens every time our backs are against the wall?' Dean said

'Oh, I don't know. We just revolutionize the entire industry. We just change the game from inside out. We make everyone in this locker room stand up, did you notice? Every single match' Seth explained

'And most importantly we win because we're winners, we're studs and tonight we're going to do our jobs. Simple as that' Dean added

'Believe it' Roman finished and I turned off the camera.

….

We got prepared for our match as Daniel Bryan came down to the ring.

'I have something to come out here and kind of talk about. Last week I was stripped of the WWE championship because I was accused of conspiring with WWE official Scott Armstrong. Like I just went up to him and said 'hey, scotty, if there's any point here at Night of Champions where I could conceivably win. When I go down for that pin just to ensure my victory, just, could you use a fast count?' Now, I'm not the most intelligent human on the planet, but you don't need to fast count a man when he's already knocked out. And if you want to talk about conspiracies Randy Orton and HHH, that's a little more plausible. Now, it seems strange that HHH after firing Scott Armstrong gave him such a reasonable deal leaving, I mean, he gave him a lot of money and that's weird but really I don't know what happened at Night of Champions and quite frankly, I don't care because what's done is done but I do know this. It doesn't matter what version of Randy Orton shows up, whether it's the new nice happy Randy Orton or the old vicious Randy Orton. It doesn't change the outcome that in two weeks at Battleground I take back what's mine, the WWE Championship. No fast counts, no guest referees, no excuses. I am sick of Randy Orton hiding behind his boss's skirt and in Buffalo, there will be no more hiding because the next day when he wakes up from the beating that this B+ goat-faced troll gives me, when all their plans to screw me over have failed, he is going to hear one word etched over and over again in the back of his brain. It's going to be a word that's going to haunt him for rest of his miserable life, and it's going to be the word that the entire arena will be chanting after I win at battleground. And that word is this, Yes, Yes!' Daniel said before chanting 'Yes'

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and I walked down one set of stairs and Dean and Seth walked down the other. Just as Dean and Seth jumped the barricade they were attacked by 2 men in black jumpers

'Roman' I shouted but before we could help they jumped on us and threw me into the steel steps before security grabbed them and I looked up to see it was Cody Rhodes and Goldust. Roman was kneeling beside me as we looked at Seth and Dean shocked at what happened.

'You ok?' Roman asked as I held my shoulder and stood up

'What was that?' Dean shouted angrily.

'This is ridiculous' I muttered trying to stretch out my shoulder as the other 10 superstars made their way to the ring for our match.

Rollins starts the match against Jimmy. Jimmy delivers a decent punch then brings in Ziggler. Dean gets the tag. Ziggler is backed into the corner and is met with a few chops. Roman gets the tag and works on Dolph in the corner. Seth comes back in and stomps on the hand of Dolph. I get the tag as we continue to isolate our opponents. Dolph hits a dropkick on me that lets him tag in RVD. I roll out of the way of RVD's Rolling Thunder and tag in Dean. Dean is hit with a kick. RVD connects with a few shoulder thrusts but misses after the cartwheel. Dean hits his dirty deeds and pins RVD.

Kofi Kingston gets in the ring with Dean. Kofi hits a cross body and tries to make a tag but Dean holds him back and then drops him to the mat. Dean delivers a DDT and tags me in. I perform a moonsault and pin Kofi.

Titus comes in from behind and tries to take advantage by hitting me from behind but I land in my corner and Roman tags himself in. Roman dodges a boot and hits a huge spear and pins him. Justin Gabriel comes in and delivers one kick before being speared and is pinned.

Zack Ryder flies in and actually knocks Roman down in the corner. Roman counters a Broski Boot into a spear and is pinned.

Daniel Bryan comes in and knocks Dean and Seth off the apron and then pummels towards Roman. He delivers a running kick. Jimmy tags himself in and knocks Roman down to the mat. Jey gets the tag and climbs to the top rope. He leaps and delivers a splash. Jimmy takes me out with a kick to the face and Roman is pinned.

Dean gets in the ring works on Darren Young. Seth gets tagged in and continues the assault before I am tagged in. Darren Young tries to take me out with a Northern Lights Suplex and bridging pin but I kick out. Young tries to roll up me but Seth tags himself in and rolls up Young for the pin

Dolph Ziggler comes in for his team and tries to work the action in the corner. Seth trips into the bottom turnbuckle. Dean gets the tag and stomps at the Dolph. Dean sends Dolph into the corner and then delivers a punch, a couple head-butts and a few kicks. Dean lifts Ziggler up on his shoulder. Ziggler scoots free and hits the Zig Zag and pins Dean.

Seth and I share a nervous look before Seth gets into the ring. Dolph hits a DDT and Rollins falls limp. R-Truth gets the tag and he charges into the ring. He spins around for an elbow and slams Seth to the mat. He goes for a pin but I break up the count. Seth uses this distraction to curb stomps Truth into the mat and pin him.

Daniel gets back into the ring as knocks me off the apron before hitting Seth with a flying knee and pins Seth. I slid into the ring and look around as Daniel, Dolph and The Usos surround me in the ring. They all charge in at once and unload on me. Dean, Seth and Roman run in to make the save but are knocked to the outside by The Usos and Ziggler. The Usos fly out of the ring in sync over the top rope to further decimate the eliminated Shield members. Bryan and I are left in the ring. Bryan heads to the top rope. He leaps for a big head butt but I roll out of the way. I jump on Daniel and attack him with everything I can but as I bounce of the rope Ziggler grabs my legs and I fall over. Bryan quickly puts me in the Yes Lock on my shoulder that injured last week by AJ. I screamed in pain but managed to break the count by reaching the ropes. I laid on the ground holding my shoulder and breathing heavily.

'Come on' I said to myself before looking up just in time to see Bryan come flying at me and hit me in the head knee first. He pinned me for the elimination and the win. As they were celebrating I was rolled from the ring by Roman and Seth.

'My Shoulder' I said in pain as we walked back through the crowd.

…


	97. Chapter 97

**27-09-13 SMACKDOWN**

'How's that?' Seth asked after he strapped my shoulder for SMACKDOWN

'As good as it is going to get' I muttered

'How are you and Dean going?' Seth asked me softly and I looked at him smiling

'We are good' I said with a genuine smile on my face.

'You good to go?' Dean asked walking into the room with Roman and I nodded kissing him good morning quickly before we left to go to the arena.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring and watch as Dolph comes out alone before turning and bring out RVD and Kofi Kingston to even the odds. I looked at them and shook my head. I went and sat on the barricade holding my shoulder as They lock up, and Dean quickly powers him to the corner. Dean punches him down before putting him in the other corner. Dean rubs his forearm in his face before hitting a head-butt. Dean rakes the eyes against the top rope before chopping the chest. Dean sends Ziggler into the ropes, but he lowers his head and gets kicked in the face. Ziggler hits the ropes, but Dean clotheslines him down. Dean drops an elbow for a one count. Dean sends him to the corner hard, and Ziggler hits the mat. Dean sends him to the other corner, but he runs into Ziggler's elbow. Ziggler ducks a clothesline and hits one of his own. Ziggler avalanches him in the corner, and he begins the ten punches. Ziggler hits a twisting neck breaker and goes for a famouser, but Dean avoids it. Dean goes for a back suplex, but Ziggler flips through it and hits a dropkick. Ziggler then hits a clothesline over the top rope that takes them both out of the ring. Roman and Seth advance on Ziggler, but RVD and Kingston keep them away.

'Back up' I order from my spot on the barricade as Ziggler throws Dean into the ring. I nod to Seth and he grabs Ziggler's ankle. Roman and Seth attack Ziggler causing a DQ and RVD and Kofi get involved as a brawl breaks out and I watch on from the barricade. I grab Dean, Seth and Roman and pull them from the ring.

'Chioda, get control. Get control of this match. Guys, we are not going to have this kind of anarchy. You guys all want to fight? Great. This match starts against right now as a six-man tag. Ring the bell' HHH ordered.

RVD send Seth into the corner. RVD hits a rolling monkey flip, and does a standing moonsault for a two count. RVD kicks him a few times before hitting a crescent kick to the corner. RVD hits a wheel kick in the corner before hitting a body slam. RVD hits the Rolling Thunder for a near fall. Seth quickly attacks the injured arm before sending him to his corner shoulder first. Dean is tagged in, and he wrenches the arm a few times before applying an arm bar. RVD takes some time before fighting up. Dean sends him to the ropes, but RVD backflips over him. RVD blocks a kick and hits a step-over wheel kick.

Ziggler is tagged in, and he punches away at Dean. Dean reverses a whip, but Ziggler takes him down and hits some more punches. Ziggler drops some "heart stopping" elbows before knocking Seth and Roman off the apron before he could interfere. Dean then slams Ziggler down for a two count. Roman is tagged in, and he talks some trash before stomping him. Roman applies a chin lock, but Ziggler fights up. Ziggler hits the ropes, but Roman viciously clotheslines him down for a two count. Dean is tagged back in, and he kicks Ziggler in the face. Dean stomps the midsection and grinds his foot in there. Dean chokes him with his shin before tagging Roman back in. Roman kicks Ziggler in the back before throwing him down. Roman grabs Ziggler before he can make a tag, and he dead lifts him for an impressive slam. Roman taunts him before Ziggler catches him with a big snap DDT. Seth is tagged in, and he stops Ziggler from making the tag. Ziggler fights up, but Seth snaps RVD's arm off the top rope. Ziggler then catches Seth with a back body drop from his knees.

Dean and Kingston are tagged in. Kingston goes for a springboard, but Dean ducks it. Kingston then knocks Roman off the apron. Kingston then chops Dean a few times before hitting a dropkick. Kingston hits a leaping clothesline before hitting the Boom Drop. Kingston signals for his finisher, but Dean ducks the Trouble in Paradise. Kingston quickly scales to the top rope and connects with a twisting cross-body, but Seth breaks up the count. Ziggler hits a famouser on Seth, and Roman spears him down. RVD then connects with a thrust kick from the top rope. RVD then clotheslines him out of the ring and connects with a moonsault from the apron! Kingston then dropkicks Roman away before hitting Dean with a pendulum kick. Kingston hits a springboard clothesline. Roman runs in, and Kingston catches him with the Trouble in Paradise. Dean rolls him up, but Kingston rolls through it. Seth then catches Kingston with the Blackout while I am yelling at the ref to distract him and Dean picks up the win.

….

'Every diva is against me, what's a girl to do? Find protection, so I enlisted in the help of the only other diva who is as ostracized and as feared as I am, besides the psychotic Kaylee Rose, Tamina' It showed AJ from an interview earlier on in the night

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I make my way down to the ring and sit on the announcer's table as Cameron and AJ start their match. Tamina comes and looks at me warningly

'Is that supposed to be scary?' I taunted as AJ sits on the second rope before blindsiding Cameron. AJ kicks her down before hitting a snap mare. AJ applies a neck vice, but Cameron fights up. AJ slams her down and skips around the ring. AJ sends her into the corner, but Cameron sidesteps her. Cameron rolls her up for a one count. Cameron hits a pair of clotheslines before connecting with a dropkick. Cameron gets the crowd into it before hitting a split leg drop for a two count. AJ reverses a whip to the corner, but she runs into a boot. Cameron hits a cross-body block for a near fall. AJ kicks her before throwing her out of the ring. Cameron is in front of Tamina outside the ring. AJ talks trash outside before throwing Cameron back into the ring. AJ taunts Naomi. Naomi gets on the apron, and Tamina pulls her down before hitting a clothesline on the outside. Cameron rolls AJ up for a two count. AJ then connects with the Shining Wizard for the win.

AJ looks over at me as Tamina joins her in the ring. I nod my head impressed and applaud her.

'I'll see you at Battleground' I said before leaving through the crowd as AJ and Tamina looked on confused.

…..

We watched from the skybox as they shows footage of Dusty Rhodes being knocked out by Big Show and then Cody and Goldust attack on us at Monday Night RAW.

'I will admit, Monday Night, I was angry. I was extremely angry. I had a couple of days to think about it. I'm going to allow Cody and Dustin, and their father, The American Dream, Dusty Rhodes to come to RAW Monday Night. I'm going to give them an open forum. They can stand in the ring. They don't have to trespass, they don't have to break and enter, they don't have to jump a guardrail, and they don't have to break any laws. And I have a proposition for them. A lucrative proposition that I think they will be very interested in hearing' footage showed HHH say to Michael Cole

It then showed a video of Cody and Goldust on social media

'So we are going to RAW this Monday' Cody stated

'But HHH, if this business proposition is anything like the last one, there will be hell' Goldust added

'We'll see you Monday' Cody finished

'Sound like Monday is going to be very interesting' Seth commented as we got our stuff and left

….


	98. Chapter 98

**30-09-13 RAW**

'How's your shoulder babe?' Dean said as we got out of the shower.

'Been better, been worse' I said as Roman and Seth knocked and walked in

'We got a match against The Usos and Dolph Ziggler tonight' I explained getting dressed

'And we get to hear from The Rhodes family' Roman added throwing me my vest

….

We watched from our skybox as HHH and Steph made their way down to the ring for the family summit.

'This should be interesting' Seth commented

'I'm still pissed they put us in the match last week' I muttered as Dean pulled me into his lap and my frown turned into a pout as Dean poked my side

'I would like to invite the Rhodes Family to make their way down to the ring please. Don't be afraid guys, I guarantee your safety, just like I would the safety of any WWE Superstar, come one' HHH said as they walked out to The American Dream theme music.

'Well, welcome to RAW gentlemen, everyone is obviously happy to have you here. And Cody, it's the first time we're seeing each other since the wedding. Congratulations. I trust that your father gave to you the gift card to Bed Bath and beyond. That's our wedding present' Steph said trying to be polite

'Why the angry look on all your faces? We invite you out here out of the goodness of our hearts to offer you another opportunity and this the look of hostility you give us? How many opportunities is this now Steph? What are we on?' HHH asked

'I lost count' Steph said

'Yeah, me too, what is this like four now? I mean it started with you, Cody. We gave you the opportunity to get your job back. All you had to do was beat the face of the WWE, Randy Orton, and you failed. So, out of the goodness of our hearts, we give an opportunity to your brother, Dustin, Goldust. All he had to do was beat Randy Orton, and Dustin did what Dustin always does: he failed. Which brought us to the American Dream, Dusty Rhodes. We offered The American Dream the opportunity to get your job back, Cody, and what does he do? Dusty makes it about Dusty, which quite frankly, is what he always does. I don't get it Dusty, what is it? What, you still bitter about the whole not being able to make it outside the Florida and the NWA thing? You bitter at the fact that when you tried to make it on a national level and work with The McMahon's you failed? He couldn't get it done with the polka dots, Steph. So, we offer you to get your son's job back and what do you do? You tell my wife to go to hell. And he got knocked out for it. So, here we are, opportunity number four' HHH said rubbing it in their faces slightly

'Now dusty, you have the most important job in all of the WWE right now. You train and develop WWE superstars at our performance centre in Orlando. You literally hold their future in the palm of your hand. And isn't it ironic that tonight my husband and I hold your son's future in the palm of our hands. So onto the proposition. Cody, we'd like to give you your job back. And Goldust, we'd like to give you a job. Or rather we'd like to give you the opportunity to gain your employment if you can beat The WWE Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns this Sunday at Battleground' Steph explained

'That's right, all you have to do is beat the Tag Team Champions at Battleground and you get your jobs back, but… isn't it funny Steph, how there is always a but on these things. But, if you lose, if you lose, then Cody and Dustin, you will never work in the WWE again. And not only that, but your father, The American Dream, Dusty Rhodes, will join you on the unemployment line' HHH explained before Dusty grabbed the microphone

'You're big on getting in people's faces' Dusty said getting in HHH's face.

'Don't cross the line old man' HHH said without a microphone

'Don't cross the line old man? Let me tell you something, one stipulation. I'm in my boy's corner and I'll be your huckleberry all night long' Dusty said

'You're on, but it seems like you're itching for fight, dream. Careful what you wish for, you just might get it' Steph warned before leaving the ring

'Let's do this' I said and we went through the crowd without our music.

'Roman, you get Goldust, then we get Cody' I ordered before Roman sild into the ring and speared Goldust. The boys went on the attack against Cody and I saw Dusty going for a steel chair. I slid from the ring and yanked the chair away from him

'Don't make me do this Dusty' I warned and Dusty tried to hit me but I clotheslined him.

'I'm sorry old man' I muttered

'Kaylee, go up!' Roman shouted and I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on Cody. Seth noticed Dusty try to roll back into the ring and he stomped him

'Stay down old man! Stay down!' Seth shouted at him and we put our fists together over him as our music played.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked through the crowd and jumped the barricade as The Usos and Dolph waited in the ring for us.

Dean and Dolph start the match. Dean drags the face of Dolph against the top rope. Ziggler leap frogs after an Irish Whip. He hits an arm lariat and goes for the cover. Dean kicks out and tags in Seth. Ziggler hits an arm drag and tags in Jimmy. He slams Seth to the mat and follows with a splash. Jey comes in off the tag for a cover. Seth kicks out. Jey looks for an arm bar. Seth escapes and tags in Dean. Dean pulls Jey towards the corner and brings Seth back. Seth delivers a few punches and stomps from the back. Dean re-enters. Jey dodges a double clothesline and leaps for a cross body. Dean and Seth catch him in their arms. Jimmy tags himself in and kicks his brother to knock down their opponents. Dean and Seth are thrown to the outside in front of me. I go to the help them up but The Usos fly out of the ring and over the top rope to the outside in unison and hit all of us.

'Oh come on' I groaned standing up and Dean gets back into the ring

Dean gets behind Jey and applies a rear choke. Jey escapes but is knocked back down. Dean delivers and elbow and then tags in Roman. Jey is hit with a jumping elbow. Roman sends Jey up high for a side slam. Cover, but Jey kicks out. Jey gets to his feet and manages to send Roman to the outside. Roman rolls back inside and buts off the tag attempt. Jey responds with a Super kick. Roman tags in Seth. Seth knocks Jimmy off the apron. Jey uses the opening to tag in Dolph. Dean also gets the tag. Ziggler jumps up in the corner for a ten count punch. He is fired up as he drops a few elbows in a row. Seth flies into the ring but Dolph catches him with a dropkick. Dean is hit with a Fame-Asser. Cover, but Roman makes the save. Jimmy charges in to knock Roman out of the ring. Dean tags in Roman as Seth and Dean then attack The Usos. I nod at Roman and he distracts the ref as I hang Ziggler's neck of the top rope and then Roman flies at Ziggler for a hard spear for the win.

I slid into the ring and hold up their hands in victory before Seth suddenly pulls me to his side and I spin around to see AJ and Tamina in the ring with a kendo stick each. I grinned at them and stepped forward

'You grew some guts AJ, I'll give you that' I said smirking

'But on Sunday, you are going to need much more than some new found guts and a body guard to defeat me in a No Disqualification match. Tamina I am going to give you this warning once. If you get involved on Sunday, I will make you bleed like I have to so many other women' I warned before nodding to the boys and we left them in the ring.

…


	99. Chapter 99

**04-10-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Babe, it's time to get up' Dean said shaking me softly awake

'I don't wanna' I moaned childishly and crawled under the covers

'I will dump a bucket of ice water on you' He warned and I glared at him pouting but got up

….

The Big Show made his way down to the ring as we found HHH in his office watching

'I am making your 4-on-1 handicap match against The Big Show, a 5-on-1 handicap match' HHH said never taking his eyes of Big Show as talked about being ashamed about what he has done these last few weeks

'Who is our partner?' Dean asked cocking his head to the side and suddenly Randy Orton walked in the room

'Orton' I said nodding my head to him

'Is this going to be a problem?' HHH asked as Dean glared at him

'Nope, we have an agreement and so far, everyone has upheld their end of it. So we got no problems here' I said giving Dean a quick look

'Well then, I am needed in the ring' HHH said as he left the room and his music blasted through the arena and he made his way down to the ring.

'Let me get this straight. You come out here and you want to plead your case like you're ashamed of yourself for the things you've done? Well, Show, I am ashamed of you as well. I am ashamed of the man that you have become. I am ashamed of the fact that as a locker room leader you find it necessary to question my authority in front of everybody. As far as your pent up anger goes, that's not on me, that's on you. Your personal problems, that's on you. Your financial problems, that's on you. Your martial problems, that's on you. The fact that you can't pay your mortgage and your house is about to be repossessed, that's on you. But yet, here I am because I have considered you a friend for the last 20 years. I'm not really sure why at this point but because I considered you a friend I go out of my way to help you. So, as of this morning Big Show, you no longer owe a dime to the bank on your mortgage. This is your mortgage. You no longer owe the bank, you owe me. Now, Big Show, I don't want to see you lose your house. I don't want to see your family out in the street. And I sure as hell don't want to see you lose your job. But how do you show me appreciation for that? You threatened to knock me out. Well, here's the thing, now your problems are my problems. And my patience with you is running thin. So you had better get your emotions in check or you won't be living in your house, I will.

Now, as far as tonight goes, my wife and I are simply offering you an opportunity after all, that's the American way. But after what you just said that you're a borderline lunatic giant, it doesn't seem fair for me to stick The Shield in harm's way needlessly. So, I've changed tonight's main event. Tonight The Big Show will face Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Kaylee Rose and their partner the face of the WWE, Randy Orton. Four men and one devious Beauty against a borderline lunatic giant. Now, that seems fair. Oh, and Show as far as your personal threat to me goes, no harm done man, we're cool' HHH announced before walking off

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring through the crowd and jump the barricade and wait as Randy makes his way down through the crowd. He gets in the ring and shakes hand with the boys before we hug and nod to each other.

Big Show will start the match against Dean Ambrose. Big Show powers him to the corner and hits some body shots. Big Show chops the chest before head-butting him down. Big Show body slams him down before hitting another head-butt. Seth is tagged in, and Seth tries to circle around him. Big Show simply tosses him to the corner, hits some body shots and a head-butt. Big Show then stands on him. Big Show lifts him up with one arm and throws him down. Roman tags himself in, and he stands off against Big Show. Roman goes for a shoulder block, but Big Show takes him down instead. Randy is tagged in, and circles around Big Show before kicking him in the midsection a few times. Big Show kicks and head-butts him before chopping the chest in the corner. Big Show shushes the crowd before chopping the chest again. Big Show then knocks Dean off the apron. Orton quickly kicks him and tags in Seth, who comes off the top rope with a flying knee for a one count.

Seth boots Big Show down a few times and covers for a two count. Roman tags in to get some shots before tagging Orton back in. Orton kicks away at Big Show before dropping a big knee across his face for a two count. Big Show grabs him by the throat, but Orton counters the choke slam into a DDT for a near fall. Roman tags in, and he applies a chin lock to Big Show. Big Show soon fights up and gets out of the hold with a back suplex.

Big show hits a pair of clotheslines before sending him to the corner hard. Big Show hits a running butt bump followed by a spear. Big Show signals for his choke slam.

'Get in there' I shout as we all get in the ring but Big Show clotheslines them all down before Seth dropkicks him in the knee. We all team up on him, but Big Show explodes, pushing them all off. I roll form the ring and grab a steel chair. He quickly turns to me and punches the chair into my face, causing a disqualification.

Big Show catches Seth jumping off the top rope. Orton grabs the chair that is next to me and cracks him in the back with a chair, but it doesn't hurt Big Show. Big Show grabs him by the throat and goes for a double choke slam on both Randy and myself but Roman spears him down.

'Get him up' Randy shouted as Dean and Seth pick up Big Show and Orton drops Big Show with an RKO. Orton puts a chair around Big Show's head

'Usos!' I shout as The Usos run down to the ring. Dean, Seth and Roman go on the attack against The Uso as Randy and I still put the chair around Big Show's head. Daniel Bryan runs down and kicks and punches away at Orton. He turns to me and quickly hits me with several clotheslines and a flying knee. Bryan puts Randy in the corner and kicks away at him like a madman. Bryan takes him down and applies the Yes! Lock, but I soon break it up. Orton escapes the ring as Bryan kicks me in the head. Bryan gets a "YES!" chant started before crashing into me with his powerful running knee to the face.

'Get her!' Orton shouted as Dean and Seth roll me from the ring. Randy comes over and him and Dean wrap an arm around me and half walk half carry me out the back.

….


	100. Chapter 100

**06-10-13 BATTLEGROUND**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring through the crowd and jump the barricade as AJ and Tamina wait for me in the ring. The ring is decorated with trash cans filled with weapons.

AJ slaps me in the face and I smirk at her before punching her hard. I elbow her over and over before she knees me in the stomach. She pulls me to the mat by my hair. She whips me into the corner but I use the ropes to counter into a head scissor takedown. I clothesline her hard to mat before going to one of the several trash cans around the ring and grab a kendo stick. AJ ducks my attack and counters with a clothesline. AJ grabs a baking tray but before she can hit me with it I kick it into her face. I got for a pin but she kicks out.

I grab the tray and spin it in my hands grinning before smashing it over her head. Tamina jumps onto the apron and I hit her in the face with the tray as well. I turn back around to be hit with a dropkick by AJ. AJ slammed my face into the baking tray a few times. She went to bounce of the ropes but I countered with a side walk slam. I go for a pin but AJ kicked out. I grinned and nodded my head impressed as I went and grabbed a steel chair. AJ ducked my attack and kicked the chair into my face. She went for a pin but I kicked out at the count of 2.

I hit AJ with several elbows to the face before power bombing her onto the steel chair. I crack my neck and try to shake of the effect of the steel chair to the face. I got to bounce of the ropes but Tamina grabs my foot. I kick her off before jumping over the top rope onto Tamina. I kicked her in the ribs a few times before tossing her into the stairs.

'I warned you' I stated simply before rolling back into the ring. I pulled AJ in for a power bomb before climbing to the top rope and performed a moonsault and pinned her for the win. I looked down at AJ and nodded my head in respect as the ref held up my hand in victory. Dean, Seth and Roman slid into the ring and picked me up in celebration.

…..

Seth and Roman get prepared for their match as Dean and I are watching the TV as The Rhodes family have an interview

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Dusty Rhodes, Goldust and Cody Rhodes. Now, I just want to get each of your thoughts about what's at stake tonight before you head into your tag match with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of the Shield' Renee asked

'I tell you what's at stake, family is at stake. People that are looking for jobs, that are out of work and trying to put food on their table, put gas in their tank, they know what it is to really be down and back to your family and be together and bring it all into one thing right here. Let me tell you something. No matter what happens tonight, we're going to leave Buffalo, New York with our heads hung high' Dusty explained

'The Shield have been running roughshod over everyone in the WWE. Well tonight, Cody Rhodes, myself, we expose the hounds of justice for what they truly are, the authority's puppets. You will remember the American dream Dusty Rhodes. You will constantly be reminded of Cody Rhodes and you will never forget the name of Goldust' Goldust stated

'So much talk about the company I was fired from. What about the company I am standing with right now? I'd be lucky if I had half the charisma of the American Dream, my father. I'd be lucky if I had half the natural in-ring skill of my brother, Goldust. But do you know what I do have? I've got a spark plug of a Cuban mother with a work ethic like nobody else. There is no distance too face. There is no length I will not go to protect this family's future. And, yeah, we're not the prefect family. Tonight, we fight for our lives. Tonight, we fight for our family.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way to the ring as the Rhodes are waiting in the ring. Dean and I stay on the outside as Roman and Seth get into the ring.

Cody starts things out with Seth. Cody ducks a clothesline and goes to work on Seth, taking him to the corner. Roman gets the tag and is sent to the corner where Goldust gets some shots in. Goldust tags in and they go to double team Roman but Seth pulls him to safety.

'We got this' I said as they got back into the ring. Goldust runs over Roman with a clothesline and tags in Cody for a little double teaming. Seth tags in and keeps Cody down in The Shield's corner.

Rhodes turns it around and takes Seth to another corner for a beat down. Seth ducks a clothesline and sends Cody into the turnbuckle. Roman comes in and runs over Cody with a shoulder. Roman goes for a cover but only gets a 2 count. Seth comes in off the top with some double teaming as they keep Cody in their corner again. Cody looks to fight them both off but Seth takes him to the top rope. Cody fights Seth and Roman off. He nails a big moonsault on Seth. Goldust and Roman come in on tags. Goldust unloads and hits the big right hand. Goldust with an atomic drop and a kick to the face. Goldust mounts Roman with right hands in the corner now. Roman misses a splash in the corner. Goldust goes to the top and hits a big cross body for a 2 count.

Goldust misses a clothesline and flies out to the ring in front of Dean and I. Cody comes over to even things up. Seth tosses Goldust into the barrier as the referee counts. Goldust makes it back in at the 9 count. Seth goes for a pin but gets a 2 count. Roman tags in and they keep Goldust in their corner as Dusty looks on. I look over at Dusty and wave mockingly to him as Roman keeps Goldust grounded with a headlock. Goldust finally fights out and Roman hits a big flying clothesline for another 2 count. Roman drags Goldust back to their corner and tags in Seth for more offense on Goldust. Goldust blocks a shot off the ropes and goes for a tag but it's blocked. Seth tags back in. He runs the ropes but Goldust catches him in a big powerslam. Cody finally tags in and hits Seth with a springboard dropkick.

Cody with an Alabama Slam and a 2 count on Seth. Cody charges in the corner but Seth blocks him. Cody with a muscle buster out of the corner. Cody covers for 2 as Roman breaks the pin. Goldust goes to take out Roman but Roman hits Goldust and sends him to the floor. Cody with a Disaster Kick on Roman. Cody clotheslines Roman to the floor. Dean gets up onto the apron but Cody knocks him off the apron.

Cody glares at me as I wave at him allowing Seth to attack from behind. Dusty approaches me and throws his hat at me before hitting a right hand and a bionic elbow. Goldust stops Roman and Dean from attacking Dusty on the floor. Seth goes for a roll up on Cody but Cody nails Cross Rhodes for the win.

….


	101. Chapter 101

**07-10-13 RAW**

'How could you guys lose last night?!' HHH shouted at us in his office. I leant up against the wall with my arms crossed against my chest. Randy looked on next to HHH nervously.

'You are The Shield, the Tag Team Champions and you were beaten by Cody Rhodes and Goldust' HHH continued to shout as Seth and Roman looked on angrily while Dean paced the room.

'Ok enough! HHH you are the COO of the industry, you are The Game, The Cerebral Assassin and yet even you have lost matches in your career' I said angrily standing forward in front of the boys

'Kaylee, don't you dare talk to me' HHH started to say but I cut him off

'Don't you dare talk to me that way, in case you forgot, we have been dominating the WWE since we arrived. And that was before you hired us as your personal guards. And The Shield will continue to dominate the WWE whether we are with you or not' I threatened. HHH went to speak but Randy stepped forward

'Hunter, Kaylee is right. Everyone loses eventually. And right now The Shield is still an asset' Randy explained to a seething HHH

'Dean, Seth, and Roman you will go up against Goldust, Cody and Daniel in a six man tag match tonight. Kaylee you will go up against AJ and Tamina in a handicap tornado match' HHH ordered as Dean stepped forward to get in HHH's face but I placed a hand on his chest

'Fine' I said nodding my head at Randy and we stormed out

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring where AJ and Tamina were in the ring waiting for me. I jumped the barricade and sat the Divas title on the announcer's table in front of JBL

'Watch this' I said and JBL nodded

'Sure thing' He said and I slid into the ring where AJ and Tamina were waiting for me.

Tamina kicked me in the leg before pulling my into a side head lock. She whipped me into the ropes as AJ looked on laughing. I knocked Tamina down with a shoulder before turning to AJ and clotheslined her as well. Tamina quickly attacked me from behind and went on the attack on my left knee. I stood up and Tamina went to kick my knee again but I shoved her away before elbowing AJ in the face. I elbowed both Tamina and AJ in the face before Tamina took me down by tackling my knee.

They both started kicking me in the back and the knee before trapping me in the corner and wrapped my leg around the ropes and used them to twist me knee

'Ah!" I shouted in pain

I quickly kicked AJ away with my free foot and hit Tamina in the head until she left me go. I smashed her head against the top rope before elbowing her several times in the face. I turned around to clothesline AJ down before Tamina grabbed me into a sleeper hold. I still managed to kick AJ away while I was in the sleeper hold from Tamina. I shoved her back into the corner breaking the sleeper hold. I quickly power bombed AJ to the mat before suplexing Tamina. And we all laid on the fall in pain.

I stood up limping around trying to stretch out my knee. I went for a pin on AJ but Tamina broke up the count. Tamina started stomping on me, focusing on my knee. Tamina picked me up and went to whip me into the corner but I countered and clotheslined her out of the ring and I feel to the mat in pain.

AJ crawled over and went for a pin but I kicked out. I went to pick her up into a power bomb but my knee buckled and I dropped her.

'Damn' I muttered in pain as I grabbed my knee and stood up. AJ got me with the shinning wizard and went for a pin but I kicked out at the very last moment. AJ was arguing with the ref frustrated which allowed me to stand up on one leg and I pulled her back for a reverse DDT and pinned her for the win.

The ref held up my hand in victory and handed me my title as Dean, Seth and Roman slid into the ring and held up my hands in victory

'Kay, are you ok?' Seth asked as I was limping

'They really did a number on my knee' I muttered as I leant on Seth and Dean and they helped me get out of the ring and walk back to our skybox.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd and I was slightly limping still. Roman helped me over the barricade and I grabbed their titles and walked over to the barricade near where HHH was sitting on commentary.

'Nice win tonight Kaylee' HHH said to me as I turned to him and glared slightly before focusing on the match.

Seth starts the match against Goldust. Seth shoves Goldust before Goldust attacks with quick hands to the face. Goldust goes for a quick cover but Seth kicks out. Cody gets the tag and springboards in with a dropkick. He goes for a cover, but Seth kicks out. Seth hits a punch to the face that floors Cody. Dean gets the tag. He delivers a few punches but misses on a back body drop. Cody hits a knee lift and goes for a cover but Dean kick out. Cody stomps on Dean and then tags in Goldust. Goldust drops a knee and goes for the cover. Dean kicks out and brings Cody back in to the match.

Dean whips Cody to the corner. Cody blocks a charge and climbs up for a moonsault. Roman provides a brief distraction which allows Dean to rushes up and pushes Cody off the top and to the outside in front of me. I limp back and hold up my hands showing the ref I wasn't going to get involved.

Dean looked at me and winked before throwing Cody back into the ring. Dean applies a rear choke. Cody fights free and blocks a side drop in the corner. Cody flies off the top with a moonsault that connects. Seth gets the tag as does Daniel Bryan. The crowd roars as Bryan flies into the ring and attacks Seth over and over again before going for a cover, but Seth kicks out. Daniel locks on the Yes Lock! I look over at HHH before grabbing a steel chair and sliding into the ring. Cody appears in the ring to stop the attack but instead I hit him in the head causing a Disqualification.

'We're not going to have this. This show is not going to end with another indecisive night. I'm restarting this match right now. No Disqualification, ring the bell' HHH ordered and Seth and Daniel went at it in the ring while Roman and Goldust and Dean and Cody went at it on the outside. Dean tossed Cody into the barricade before going over and helping Roman with Goldust.

Daniel suddenly went flying out of the ring into Dean and Roman. I glared at Daniel before seeing movement behind him.

'Hey Daniel!" I shouted and he turned to me before being RKO'd by Randy Orton. I grinned as Randy slid Daniel back into the ring and Seth pinned him for the win. We celebrated on the outside while HHH walked over to the ramp. He nodded at us and we slid into the ring and started attacking Daniel, Goldust and Cody. We tossed Daniel and Cody from the ring before attacking Goldust, when suddenly The Big Show's music came on and he made his way down to the ring. We tossed Goldust from the ring as HHH got into the ring and stood behind us.

He grinned at us before getting into the ring and Dean, Seth and Roman went on the attack while I stayed next to HHH. Big Show knocked down the boys before turning to HHH. I stood in front of him and he looked down at me and laughed.

'Move Kaylee' He said firmly but I shook my head and he knocked me to the ground before standing on top of my knee that AJ and Tamina were working on earlier on in the night.

'Ah!' I screamed in pain when suddenly Seth, Dean and Roman came and knocked him off me and down to the mat. They continued to stomp him while HHH shouted 'Finished him'.

Big Show managed to knock down the boys again and delivered a KO to HHH.

….

I hissed in pain as the doctor at the hospital looked over my knee

'Ok, the scans show nothing is broken or cracked which is very surprisingly since The Big Show stood on it. But just stay off it for the next week and you should be fine to wrestler again by Monday Night RAW' He explained and handed me some crutches

'Well Steph just called and said The Shield have Friday Night SMACKDOWN off so you won't need to move for the next week' Roman explained as we walked…well I limped back to the rental car.

….


	102. Chapter 102

**14-10-13 RAW**

'WHAT!?' Seth shouted and I sat up straight in shock.

'What the hell is going on?' Dean demanded as him and Roman ran into our hotel room

'Roman and I have to defend our titles tonight against Cody Rhodes and Goldust' Seth snapped

'Says who?' Roman growled out

'Well Seth got the call and not me so I am assuming it is Brad?' I guessed and Seth nodded his head

'Of cause' I muttered shaking my head

'Also you have a match against Tamina' Seth added

'Is your knee going to be ok?' Dean asked pulling me into him.

'It will be fine' I muttered

'Look, you can beat them. You'll be fine' I stated running a hand through my hair sighing

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked down to the ring where AJ and Tamina were waiting for me. Under my long pants, my knee was still bandaged but I wasn't limping anymore. I slid into the ring and quickly clotheslines Tamina down before punching away at her.

I send her to the corner and kick her down. Tamina quickly leaves the ring to recover. I catch her with a Lou Thesz Press off the apron. Tamina quickly pushes me into the apron and clotheslines me in the back of the head. Tamina puts me in the ring, and she kicks my ribs. Tamina chokes me before I counter with a version of the single leg crab. Tamina makes it to the bottom rope.

Tamina kicks me in the midsection and slams me down. Tamina chokes me on the ropes before picking up a two count. Tamina applies a chin lock, but I soon fight up. I try to elbow out, but Tamina slams me. Tamina hits a suplex for a two count. Tamina clubs me before hitting a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Tamina reapplies the chin lock and I fight up and Tamina sends me into the corner, and she runs into my boot.

I hit a missile dropkick before hitting a running clothesline. I hit a dropkick and knee her in the face. I power bomb her and pin her for the win. AJ slides into the ring and we stand face to face when suddenly Brie Bella runs to the ring and attacks AJ. I watch on confused before shrugging and grab my title and leave through the crowd.

…..

Roman and Seth were preparing for their match when suddenly Steph and HHH walked into the room. Dean and I were sitting on the couch

'Too bad about Daniel Bryan' Seth joked laughing

'It was a good thing he was already in the trainer's room' Dean added laughing

'Maybe Rhode's boys can join him' Roman said laughing

'Well, let's not forget the Rhode's boys have beaten you before. That's how they got their jobs back' Steph added as I stood up

'Now that's not going to matter tonight is it? You're championship match is now No Disqualification. The gloves are off boys. Finish it' HHH stated

'Let's do it' Seth said as we left to go down to the ring.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Seth will start out against Cody. Rhodes punches him back to the corner and whips him hard to the opposite side. Goldust is tagged in, and he hits a punch off the second rope. Goldust punches away at him before sending him to the corner again. Goldust hits a snap mare before dropping a knee for a one count. Rhodes is tagged back in, and he hits Seth with a dropkick for a near fall. Rhodes punches him to the corner before hitting a snap mare and a knee to the face for a two count. Goldust is tagged back in, and they hit a double-team punch to the gut. Goldust catches him with the rear view for a two count. Rhodes tags himself in, and he kicks Seth in the midsection. Rhodes kicks away at him before hitting a front suplex for a two count. Rhodes punches him before going to the ropes. Dean grabs the leg, but Rhodes catches Seth with a back elbow. Roman then clotheslines him down from the apron.

Seth dropkicks Rhodes before tagging Roman in. Roman kicks away at Rhodes kicking him out of the ring. Roman clubs the back before clubbing the chest. Roman puts him in the ring for a two count. Seth is tagged back in, and he kicks Rhodes in the midsection. Seth mounts him and punches him a few times before stomping the back. Rhodes tries to fight back with some kicks, but Seth answers back with a kick of his own. Seth puts him in the corner and hits a back suplex for a two count. Seth applies an arm bar, and Goldust starts clapping to get the fans into it. Rhodes fights up and arm drags out. Seth charges him in the corner, and Rhodes attempts an Alabama Slam. Seth counters with a rollup, but Rhodes gets out and tags in Goldust.

Goldust hits a pair of clotheslines before catching him with a back body drop. Goldust sets Seth up for the Shattered Dreams, but Roman distracts him. Goldust punches Roman off the apron and clotheslines Seth in the corner. Goldust follows up with a bulldog for a two count. Seth comes back with a kick to the midsection. Seth sends him to the ropes, misses two clotheslines, and ducks under a running cross-body. Goldust flies out of the ring.

Dean and I toss him back into the ring as Seth tags in Roman

Roman is punching away at Goldust in the corner. Seth is tagged in, and he watches Roman stomp Goldust down before Seth then stands on Goldust's head. Seth covers for a near fall that is broken up by Rhodes. Rhodes punches away at Seth. Rhodes leaves the ring, and Seth applies an arm bar to Goldust. Goldust fights up and punches out. Goldust hits the ropes, counters a neck breaker, and executes a backslide pin for a near fall. Seth then clotheslines him down for a two count. Roman is tagged in, and Goldust tries to fight back and tag Rhodes, but Roman clubs him down as Seth holds him. Roman applies a chin lock, but Goldust soon fights up. Roman knees him in the face and sends him to the corner, but Goldust comes back with a springboard back elbow.

Seth is tagged in, and he knocks Rhodes off the apron. Seth goes to the top rope, mocks Goldust's taunt, and jumps into a powerslam! Rhodes kicks Dean away from him, and he's tagged in. Roman is tagged in as well. Rhodes ducks a clothesline and hits some punches. Rhodes catches him with a high knee to the face and an uppercut. Rhodes sidesteps Roman as he charges, and Roman hits the ring post shoulder first.

'Roman!' I shout as Rhodes picks up a near fall. Rhodes hits a moonsault block for another near fall. Rhodes catches Dean on the apron with a Disaster Kick, and he kicks Roman in the face. Rhodes springboards off the top rope with a missile dropkick. Rhodes covers, but Seth breaks it up. Goldust punches Seth out of the ring, and they brawl at ringside.

'Dean' I say and as Rhodes goes for the Cross Rhodes on Roman, Dean attacks him from behind. Goldust runs in to help, I dropkick him to the mat and we attack them both.

'Go up!' Roman roars at me but before I can climb Goldust comes in and cracks Roman on the back with a steel chair. Goldust hits Seth and Dean with the chair before turning to me. He drops the chair

'Get out of the ring girl' He says to me but I just cock my head to the side as Roman takes him down. Goldust gets to his feet, ducks the swinging chair, and catches Roman with a running cross-body block, sandwiching the chair between them.

Outside the ring, Rhodes and Seth are trading punches. Rhodes goes for a Disaster Kick off the steel steps, but Seth catches him and power bombs him into the barricade. Goldust punches away at Roman before taking a kick. Goldust ducks a clothesline and hits an inverted atomic drop. Seth jumps off the top rope and into an inverted atomic drop as well. Goldust uppercuts him down before clotheslining him out of the ring. Goldust then takes himself and Roman over the top rope with a clothesline. Dean and I attack Goldust from behind and punches away at him. Goldust punches back until Roman powers him into the ring apron. Goldust comes back by sending Roman into the barricade. Goldust punches away at Dean before Roman spears him through the barricade.

I help up Roman as Dean puts Rhodes into the ring when the Big Show runs into the ring through the crowd.

'Kaylee' Dean shouts grabbing a chair but Big Show hits me with a Knockout Punch. Big Show grabs Seth and Dean, and he gives them a Knockout Punch. Roman stares at him from inside the ring. Roman ducks a Disaster Kick, and Big Show punches him in the face. Rhodes then covers him for the win.

…..

'DAMN IT' Seth shouted and kicked a whole in the wall in our skybox as Roman threw his shirt across the room. Dean came and sat next to me placing an ice pack on my head where I got hit by Big Show.

I laid back into Dean's chest as Roman and Seth were seething angrily. I rubbed my face exhausted

'Come on, let's just go back to the hotel guys' I muttered as we left the arena in silence.

….


	103. Chapter 103

**18-10-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Alright boys, I know Monday Night on RAW didn't go exactly how we wanted it too but tonight, we have been given a match against Goldust, Cody and Daniel Bryan. We get a chance at payback' I explained as we stood in the skybox

'The Shield will stand strong no matter what' Seth added

'Now if you excuse me, I have a match I need to go watch up close and personal' I said grinning as AJ made her way to the ring with Tamina in her match against Brie Bella.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walk down the ramp as AJ and Tamina glare at me from the ring. I sit on the barricade and wave mockingly to them as the bell rings.

Brie chases AJ out of the ring. Brie pretends to get back in the ring, but she quickly gets off and forearms AJ in the face. Brie puts AJ in the ring and hits her with the Thesz press. AJ tries to get out of the ring, but Brie grabs her. AJ quickly snaps the injured arm off the second rope to get away. Brie holds on to her shoulder in pain. AJ elbows her in the shoulder a few times. AJ applies an arm bar on the mat. Brie fights up and punches out. Brie hits the ropes, and AJ catches her with a roundhouse kick. AJ then hits her with an arm breaker before skipping around the ring. AJ slams Brie down for a near fall. AJ uses the ropes to wrench the arm a bit. AJ takes her down with a hammerlock. Brie fights up and hits a jawbreaker.

Brie comes back with a pair of clotheslines. AJ reverses a whip into the corner, but she runs into a back elbow. Brie goes to the second rope and hits a missile dropkick for a near fall. Brie knees her in the face a few times.

'Nikki' Brie shouts as Tamina is sneaking up behind her. Nikki spun around just in time to see me spin Tamina around and DDT her into the floor. The twins looked at me shocked before AJ tries to roll Brie up, but Brie rolls through and hits a nice X-Factor for the win.

Nikki slides into the ring and hugs her sister in celebration. They stare at me confused as I look down at the unconscious Tamina and then back up at them. I smirk and jump the barricade leaving through the crowd.

…

Roman, Dean and Seth were getting ready for their match when Daniel Bryan made his way down to the ring

**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…**

We turn to the TV as Randy made his way to the ramp

'Who do you think you are? Daniel, you think you can really beat me? Well, I think you're way over your head, way over your head with that pretty little Fiancé of yours. Talk about delusions of grandeur. Way over your head with those stupid catchphrases and the fact that you think that you've got even the smallest chance of beating me at hell in a cell, in way over your head. And now Shawn Michaels, a man that I've had problems with my entire career, but who also just so happens to be your mentor, is the special guest referee. But even with the odds in your favour, Daniel Bryan, I guarantee you, no, I guarantee the entire world that I will not only once again become the WWE Champion but I will unquestionably be the face of the WWE' Randy stated before leaving

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We stormed down through the crowd and jumped the barricade before Dean gave me his title and they got in the ring, still in a bad mood from losing the belts.

Goldust will start off against Roman. Goldust charges him, but Roman immediately kicks and head-butts him down. Roman punches and kicks him down in the corner before tagging in Dean. Dean punches away at him before tagging in Seth. Seth kicks away at him before tagging Roman back in. Seth holds Goldust up for Roman to punch. Roman sends him to the corner, but Goldust springboards off the second rope with a back elbow for a one count. Goldust reverses a whip to the ropes and hits an inverted atomic drop. Goldust kicks him in the head for a near fall. Goldust applies a side headlock, and Rhodes tags in. Roman whips Goldust off, and Goldust hangs on to the ropes. Roman then turns into a springboard missile dropkick from Rhodes for a two count. Seth runs in to help, but Rhodes punches him down. Dean tries as well, but he meets the same fate. Roman then blindsides him and sends him into the ring post shoulder first.

'You are going to suffer at the hands of The Shield' I shout at Rhodes as he is hanging in the corner.

Roman tags Dean back in and he rakes Rhodes' face off the top rope. Seth is tagged in, and he kicks Rhodes in the midsection. Seth hits a snap mare followed by a low dropkick to the face for a near fall. Seth applies a modified chin lock, but Rhodes quickly fights up. Seth attempts a neck breaker, but Rhodes counters into a backslide pin for a two count. Seth then clubs him down before ripping at the nose. Seth punches him in the face before choking him on the ropes. Roman is tagged back in, and he hits Rhodes with a big splash for a near fall. Roman applies a modified cobra clutch, but Rhodes fights up. Rhodes hits the ropes, and Roman floors him with a shoulder block for a two count. Seth tags back in, and he kicks Rhodes in the midsection a few times. Seth grabs him on the apron and suplex's him back into the ring for a two count. Roman tags back in, and he grounds him with a chin lock. Rhodes fights up and punches, but Roman pushes him into the ropes. Roman then lowers his head and gets kicked in the face. Rhodes then throws him out of the ring. Roman gets back in the ring but Rhodes dropkicks him down. Seth is tagged in, and he dropkicks Goldust off the apron. Seth charges Rhodes, but Rhodes ducks the clothesline and takes him down with a high running knee.

I watched on with my arms crossed and leaning up against the barricade.

Bryan and Dean are tagged in. Bryan ducks a clothesline and dropkicks Seth in the corner. Bryan punches away at Dean before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Bryan scales the turnbuckle before back flipping over him. Bryan then ducks a clothesline and hits a flying clothesline of his own. Bryan gets pumped up before dropkicking him in the corner. Bryan puts him on the top rope and hits a super hurricarana, but Roman and Seth breaks up the pin. Goldust runs in and uppercuts Roman before clotheslining him out of the ring. Seth quickly kicks Goldust in the head, sending him out of the ring. Rhodes then takes Seth out with the Disaster Kick. Dean then kicks Rhodes out of the ring. Dean and Bryan both hit the ropes before taking each other out with double cross-body blocks.

Outside the ring, Roman sends Rhodes flying into the barricade. Roman picks him up, but Goldust comes back with some punches to save his brother. Roman pushes him down and sets up for a spear, but Goldust sidesteps him and sends him into the ring steps. Inside the ring, Bryan kicks away at Dean's chest. Bryan hits the ropes, but Dean knees him in the midsection. Dean hits the ropes, and Bryan turns him inside out with a knee to the midsection. Bryan then hits a snap suplex before going to the top rope.

'Daniel!' I shout and jump on the apron allowing Dean to cut him off and hits a double under-hook suplex off the top rope for a near fall broken up by Rhodes. Seth punches him to the apron. Rhodes goes to back body drop him to the floor, but Seth lands and sets up for a power bomb to the floor. Rhodes hangs on to the ropes until I punch him off. Seth then power bombs Rhodes into Goldust, and they both go over the commentary table!

Bryan catches Dean with a Yes! Lock, but he releases it to get Seth out of the ring. Bryan then gives Dean a back body drop over the top rope into Seth. Bryan then takes them both out with a double suicide dive.

He looks over at me warning me not to get involved.

'You helped Brie tonight, I don't want to hurt you' He said as I glared at him. He looked past me and I spun around to see Goldust try to clothesline me but I ducked and tossed him into the steel steps. Daniel tossed Dean back into the ring and hit a flying knee. I tried to slide in the ring to break up the count but Goldust grabbed my foot and Bryan got the pin.

'Damn it!' I shouted and stomped on him to get him off my leg as I went to check on the rest of my team.

…..

We got back to the hotel and Dean and Roman went straight to their room. I sighed and looked at Seth

'It's been a tough week' Seth muttered as we went into our hotel room

…


	104. Chapter 104

**21-10-13 RAW**

I woke up to Dean sitting on my bed with breakfast

'What's this for?' I asked smiling

'Just wanted to do something nice for you' He said shyly and I kissed him lightly on the lips

'I love you' I said and he grinned

'I love you too' He said before placing the food on the bed side table and laying on top of me as we continued to passionately kiss.

Suddenly my phone rang

'Oh come on' I muttered and kissed Dean lightly before he got off me and I answered the phone

'Yep' I said slightly annoyed

'Daniel is going up against Dean and Roman and Seth are going up against The Usos to determine the No.1 contender for the Tag Titles' Brad explained nervously

'The Shield should already be the No.1 Contenders. We deserve our rematch' I argued

'Yes, but the Usos were No.1 Contenders for the titles when The Shield had them so they deserve something' Brad countered before hanging up

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean and I made our way to the ring where Daniel was already waiting for us.

Bryan leaps on his Dean's back and wrenches his arm for a stretch. Dean fights to his feet. Bryan dodges a clothesline and tries to sneak in a pin. Dean kicks out. Bryan twists the arm of Dean, returns to kicks, then twists and shouts some more. Bryan whiffs on a dropkick. Dean drops an elbow and goes for the cover. Bryan kicks out. Dean stomps on Bryan's wrist to try and limit the power of a potential Yes Lock. Bryan responds with a few more kicks and a rolling DDT. Bryan heads to the top turnbuckle.

'Get out of there' I shout as Dean Moves out of the ring to avoid the head butt. Bryan slips to the apron and tries for a charging knee but I grab Dean and pull him out of the way. Daniel looks down at me as I shrug and grin at him.

Dean is working on Bryan against the ropes. Dean attempts a few submissions designed to weaken Bryan's arms. He hits a side slam. Dean keeps up the offensive with a leg scissors to the head. Bryan mounts Dean from behind for a surfboard stretch. Bryan even yanks back on the neck for emphasis. Dean escapes with a knee to the eye. Bryan heads to the top rope but Dean follows right after for a Double Under hook Superplex from the second rope. Bryan manages to kick out.

Daniel flies across the ring for a few kicks and then hits a hurricarana from the top that launches Dean towards the middle of the ring. Cover, but Dean Kicks out. Bryan climbs up top for a flying head butt. Dean kicks out of the cover. Daniel puts Dean in a Yes Lock but I quickly slid into the ring and hit Daniel in the back of the head causing a DQ. I toss Daniel from the ring and Dean and I slid from the ring as we jump the barricade.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I sit on the barricade as The Bella Twins are in a tag match against Tamina and AJ

Brie kicks the leg of Tamina and then tags in her twin. Nikki stays on the attack with a snap mare. Tamina tosses Nikki through the ropes. Nikki lands hard on her knee. Tamina connects with a vertical suplex and then drops a knee. Cover, but Nikki kicks out. Tamina plays with the rope to inflict damage on her opponent. AJ gets the tag and tries to choke her foe. AJ is pushed back into the corner. Brie gets the hot tag and tries to fire up the crowd. AJ is hit with an elbow followed by a missile dropkick. AJ kicks out of the cover. AJ looks for the mount but Brie cinches on a Half Crab. Tamina tries to cause a distraction but it doesn't matter as Brie is able to nail AJ with a running boot followed by a face plant.

The Bella Twins hug in the ring before holding up their hands in victory. I nod at them before going to leave but Nikki called out my name

'Wait' she said as they slid from the ring and walked over to me, slightly warily

'Why have you been coming down to our matches?' Nikki asked confused

'I'll explain everything… next week on RAW' I said smirking as I jumped the barricade and left them standing their confused

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring as Dean and I look over at Goldust and Cody who are on commentary.

I look over at glare at Cody and Goldust. They look at me and grin. I step towards them angrily but Dean places a hand on my shoulder.

'Focus on the match' He whispers.

Seth charges at Jey in the corner. Roman tags himself in as Seth is sent to the outside. Jey flips over Roman's back, kicks him, and makes the tag. Jimmy climbs to the top rope and leaps for a cross body. Cover, but Roman kicks out. Seth runs in as does Jey. They both end up on the outside. Jimmy pumps the crowd up as he charges towards Roman in the corner. Roman charges right at him and levels him. Seth runs into the ring and into a Samoan Drop from Jey. They both roll to the outside. Roman hits a powerslam on Jimmy. Roman hits the steel post with his shoulder as Jimmy moves. Jimmy leaps from the top for a splash but Roman gets his knees up.

I look over at Goldust and Cody and Goldust does his snapping thing at me. Dean storms over

'Hey freak, you think you deserve them titles' Dean said getting in Cody and Goldust face before shoving Cody back. Goldust suddenly smashed Dean in the head

'Hell no!' I shouted and grabbed Goldust and smashed his head onto the barricade while Cody attacked Dean. Goldust and Cody went on the attack against Dean and me until Seth came of the apron and tried to help us. Goldust was trading punches with me while Dean and Seth attacked Cody. Suddenly Jimmy joined in this cause a DQ. Roman and Jey join in on the brawl as I was tossed into Cody by Goldust and Cody held my arms back as Goldust punched me in the face. Roman gabbed Goldust and threw him into the barricade before we looked at each other and helped Dean and Seth take out the rest of the guys in the brawl.

'Kay' Seth said coming over to me as I felt my eye start to puff up from where Goldust hit me.

'Damn it' I said trying to keep my eye open

'Get him in the ring' I shouted angrily as they grabbed Goldust and threw him in the ring. We continued to attack him until The Usos took out Dean and me as Cody climbed to the top rope and took out Seth. They tossed Roman, Seth and Dean from the ring before surrounding me. I spun around, not sure who to face before I turned to Goldust and he snapped at me.

'Get out' Cody said sighing and I slid from the ring and joined Dean, Seth and Roman.

….

'Great, now I have a massive black eye' I muttered looking in the mirror. Dean walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his head on my shoulder.

'Don't worry, you are still beautiful to me' He said softly and I turned around and rested my forehead against his.

….


	105. Chapter 105

**25-10-13 SMACKDOWN**

'How's my eye look?' I asked Dean as we got ready for SMACKDOWN

'Beautiful' He said kissing my eye gently and I laughed

'Seriously' I stated

'I am being serious, but it's a bit black still but not swollen anymore' He explained

'So what do we have on tonight?' Roman asked as Seth and he walk into the room.

'Eight man tag match The Shield and Randy Orton verse Rhodes Brothers, The Miz, Daniel Bryan' I explained

'And yourself?' Seth asked

'Nikki is going one-on-one against AJ, I'm going to be there' I stated

'Why are you going to all the diva matches?' Roman asked as we got ready to go to the arena

'You'll find out on RAW like everyone else' I stated winking and walking out

'Kaylee!' He whined as Dean and Seth followed me laughing

…..

Nikki and AJ were staring at each other as Brie and Tamina stood on the outside

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

They looked around the crowd confused as I walked down through the crowd. I stood in the crowd just before the barricade with my arms cross and the title hanging over my shoulder. I grinned and nodded to them as the bell rung.

AJ skips around the ring until they lockup. AJ pushes Nikki off and quickly runs to the ropes. The referee tries to back Nikki off, and AJ elbows her in the jaw. Nikki takes her down with a drop-toe-hold before hitting a Thesz Press. Nikki bounces AJ's head off the canvas before AJ escapes the ring and hides behind Tamina. Tamina challenges Nikki to get out of the ring, but she doesn't go for it. I climb the barricade and step towards Tamina. We stare each other down as AJ snaps Nikki off the top rope and covers for a two count. AJ chokes her on the ropes before hitting a neck breaker for a one count. AJ applies a chin lock, and Nikki fights up, gets AJ on her back, and backs her to the corner. Nikki slings AJ off and hits a pair of clotheslines. Nikki elbows her in the face before hitting a dropkick. Nikki tosses her to the corner before going for another dropkick, but AJ moves.

Tamina seems like she's going to grab Nikki, so Brie runs over to stop her. Tamina woman-handles her before sending her headfirst into the steel steps. I grab Tamina and power bomb her into the barricade. In the ring, AJ applies the Black Widow to Nikki for the submission victory. I watch as AJ turns to me too see the carnage on the outside. I pick up my title and jump the barricade disappearing into the crowd.

…..

We were sitting back in the skybox watching SMACKDOWN waiting for our match to start.

'I've got something to show you. Follow me' Bray said interrupting the video

'This guy is weird' I stated

As he laughed and the camera focuses on a superstar being beaten and tied up by the other two members of the Wyatt Family. The superstar was wearing the lamb mask.

'Who is that?' Roman commented just as they lifted the mask off to reveal Miz

'I tried to warn him. And now you will truly understand what it means to follow the buzzards' Bray said laughing as the video feed stopped.

'Well, that wasn't random. I wonder what that means for our match' Seth commented as we shrugged

….

Vickie was laughing in her room when Big E walked in

'What can I do for you Big E?' Vickie asked

'Vickie, we all saw The Miz go down, that means there's an open spot in the main event. I want in' Big E demanded

'What makes you think that you belong in my main event?' Vickie asked laughing

'Look, a lot of people have talked about me being young, inexperienced, a rookie. I'm young but I'm hungry. I want a shot' Big E explained

'I respect that and that's very interesting. I'll run that by HHH and I'll get back to you' Vickie said

'Wait, aren't you the general manager of SMACKDOWN? Don't you make the decisions? Or did I walk into the office of Brad Maddox?' Big E teased

'You want the opportunity? I will allow you in my main event but don't you ever compare me to that self-centred, obnoxious Brad Maddox again' Vickie said

'Well played Big E' Dean said laughing

'But he is going to regret wanting a match against The Shield' Seth vowed

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring where our opponents were waiting for us, along with Randy Orton. Dean handed me his title before sliding into the ring with Roman and Seth.

Cody Rhodes starts the match out against Dean. They lock up, and Dean powers him to the corner. Rhodes blocks and punch, and he punches away at Dean. Rhodes kicks away at him in the corner before whipping him to the opposite corner and catching him with a back body drop. Rhodes kicks him and wrenches the arm before tagging in Goldust. They both punch Dean in the midsection before Goldust hits him with a snap mare. Goldust drops a knee for a one count. Goldust punches him a few times before sending him to the ropes for a clothesline. Rhodes tags back in, and he punches Dean in the kidneys before throwing him out of the ring.

'Dean' I say and help him up while Roman, Seth and Randy come over

'You ok?' Randy asked as Dean nodded to him and slid back into the ring and tagged in Seth as Rhodes tags in Big E

Seth chopping Big E Langston, but he doesn't feel them. Seth hits the ropes, and Langston takes him down with a belly-to-belly suplex. Rhodes tags in, and he has a whip to the corner reversed on him. Rhodes counters Seth with a springboard rollup for a two count. Seth then blocks a punch and hits an STO into the turnbuckle. Seth kicks away at him in the corner before tagging in Roman. Roman head-butts him in the ribs before punching him. Roman whips him to the corner and charges into a boot. Daniel is tagged in, and he kicks away at Romans' ribs. Bryan blocks a kick and hits a dragon screw. Bryan then stands on the back of the knees, stares at Orton, and rips at Roman' face.

'Get off him!" I shout angrily as Bryan then stomps the knees into the mat. Langston is tagged back in, and he shoulders Roman in the corner. Langston backs up and hits a running shoulder thrust. Goldust is tagged in, and he covers for a two count.

Goldust puts him in the corner and punches away at him. Roman turns him around and whips him to the opposite corner. Goldust sidesteps him as he attempts a splash. Goldust then climbs to the top rope and hits a twisting cross-body block for a two count! Rhodes is tagged in, and he punches Roman. Roman reverses a whip, but Rhodes drops down and uppercuts him for a one count. Roman powers him to the corner, and Dean tags in. Dean jabs him a few times in the jaw before hitting a shoulder thrust to the corner. Dean rakes his face against the top rope before tagging in Orton. Orton climbs to the second rope and punches him a few times. Orton brings him to the center of the ring, and Rhodes tries to come back with some punches. Orton cuts him off before having a whip reversed on him. Rhodes takes him down with a high knee to the face for a near fall. Rhodes hits a front suplex for another near fall. Rhodes stomps the midsection a few times before tagging Goldust in. Goldust punches him down for a one count. Rhodes tags back in, and he punches Orton down for a one count. Rhodes goes for the ten punches, but Orton rakes the eyes before giving him a front suplex onto the top rope. Orton then punches him off the apron to the floor.

Dean is tagged in, and he gives Rhodes a Russian leg sweep into the barricade. Dean throws him into the ring and stomps the midsection a few times. Dean covers for a two count. Orton is tagged back in, and he circles Rhodes a few times before going for a knee drop. Rhodes rolls out of the way, and he executes the ten punches in the corner. Orton gets out before the ten are finished, and he gives Rhodes his patented backbreaker off the second rope! Rhodes rolls out of the ring to recover.

He looks over at me and steps towards me when Randy and Dean jumped down and stood between us. I crossed my arms and smirked as Orton then tags in Roman

Roman suplex Rhodes for a near fall. Dean is tagged in, and he kicks Rhodes in the midsection. Dean punches him before tagging in Seth. Seth clubs the chest before throwing him down. Seth stomps him on the back before Rhodes catches him with a jawbreaker. Rhodes punches him and tries to go between his legs to make a tag, but Seth falls on top of him to stop him. Seth then drags him to the corner and tags in Dean. Dean mocks Goldust before punching away at Rhodes. Rhodes boots Dean, and he tags in Roman. Rhodes dropkicks Roman as he gets in the ring, and Seth blind tags in. He goes to the top rope and jumps into a punch from Rhodes.

Goldust is tagged in, and he clotheslines Seth down a few times. Seth reverses a whip, but Goldust drops down and uppercuts him. Roman blind tags in as Seth takes a back body drop. Roman then clotheslines Goldust down for a near fall. Roman clubs away at him before Dean tags in. Dean shoulders him in the corner before tagging Seth back in. Seth clubs away at him before tagging Orton in. Orton punches and kicks away at Goldust before Bryan and Dean are tagged in.

Bryan ducks a clothesline and dropkicks Orton off the apron. Bryan then blocks a punch from Dean before sending him in the ropes to give him a knee in the midsection. Bryan then dropkicks both Seth and Roman off the apron. Bryan has a whip to the corner reversed, but he backflips over Dean, ducks a clothesline, and takes Orton out with a suicide dive! Dean goes to attack Bryan on the outside, but Bryan sends him into the barricade.

Big E grabbed me to stop me getting involved on the outside and only let go when Bryan put Dean back in the ring and hits a missile dropkick. I see where the ref is notice he isn't paying attention so I slap Big E hard across the face before moving around to our corner. Bryan kicks Dean in the chest a few times before hitting a kick to the back of the head. Bryan applies a Yes! Lock, but Roman breaks it up. Langston runs in to avalanche Roman down. Seth dives off the top rope, but Langston catches him. Goldust clotheslines Roman out of the ring before Langston goes for the Big Ending. Seth slides off and dropkicks him out of the ring. Rhodes then takes Seth out with the Disaster Kick. Rhodes then goes to the top rope and takes both Seth, Roman and myself out with a cross-body to the floor.

Bryan dropkicks Dean in the corner, whips him to the opposite side, and misses a second corner dropkick. Orton is tagged in, and he connects with a hanging DDT. Orton stares at the crowd before signalling for the RKO. Langston comes in from behind, so Orton attempts to RKO him. Langston pushes him off into a running knee from Bryan for the win.

…

We were all back at the hotel relaxing when my phone rang

'Yes?' I answered

'Kaylee, on Sunday at Hell in a Cell, The Rhodes Brothers are going to be defending their titles in a triple threat tag team match against The Usos and Seth and Roman from The Shield. Dean is defending his title against Big E and you are defending your title against AJ in a cage match' Steph explained

'Ok' I said nodding

'Any problems with that?' She asked

'Nope' I stated and we said goodbye and hung up

….


	106. Chapter 106

**27-10-13 HELL IN A CELL**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Seth and Roman made their way down to the ring as The Usos and The Rhodes Brothers waiting for them. Dean and I sat up in the skybox watching

Goldust builds some offense against Jey and then tags in Cody Rhodes. There's a double team on Rhodes followed by a face-first suplex into the mat. A one count for Cody as Jimmy tags in. He rolls the champion up and gets a quick cover. Cody kicks out twice at two. Jimmy looks focused, he locks Cody up belly-to-back. He goes for a hip toss but settles for a scoop and a slam. Quick cover on Rhodes.

Goldust tags himself in. Jey tags in after Jimmy hits a little offense. It's Jey and Goldust in the ring, Rollins and Reigns waiting in the wings. Goldust hits right hands on Jey as Roman goes to the outside and pulls Goldust to the outside with him.

Roman tags himself in as Goldust gets back into the ring. Quick two count for Roman as Seth tags in. Its Seth and Goldust as Seth works on Goldust from the outside, kicking him in the head. Seth gets back in and gets a two count.

Roman tags in and applies a headlock and the referee checks for submission or to count. Goldust gets to his feet from the roar of the crowd. Back-slide into a pin for a two count. Roman follows up with an elbow and a two count. Roman head butts Goldust as the crowd chants 'Goldust' and he fights out of the corner with right hands. Goldust goes to tag Cody but Roman pulls him back and gets yet another two count. Roman is in control of the match as the Usos have been bystanders. Finally, Goldust counters with a DDT. Both men are down but Roman is up first. Seth tagged in and he kicks Rhodes off the apron.

Goldust counters with a back-body drop but Cody is on the outside. Seth tags Roman as Goldust is gassed in the corner. Goldust flips Roman out of the ring. The Usos both want in and try to get Goldust to tag them. Roman and Seth takes care of them on the outside.

Sidewalk slam from Roman onto Goldust but Cody Rhodes gets into the ring to make the save. The referee makes Rhodes gets back. Now it's Goldust and Roman in the ring. He whips Goldust into the corner and points at Cody in dismay.

Roman trash talks Goldust, calling him 'old man.' This finally leads to a counter and Goldust puts Roman on the mat. He tags in Cody Rhodes. He goes off the top rope with a missile dropkick. Seth tags in but is taken out by Cody who has all the offense.

Moonsault into a two count by Cody. Cody stays in control but misses the disaster tag. The Usos tagged in. It's Jimmy and Seth.

The crowd is behind Uso as he gets a cover and the match has broken down after a two count from The Usos. The Usos cleans house and one of them hits a suicide dive. Seth and one of the Usos are the legal men. Two count as Seth kicks out.

Rhodes finally tags in and its Seth and Rhodes with everyone else dazed and out of it. Seth sets Cody up on the top rope. Seth hits him with some right hands and Cody counters with rights of his own. They're both on the top rope as Cody superplex Seth to the outside onto Goldust, Roman and The Usos.

'WHAT!' Dean and I shout standing up

Seth returns the match to the ring and there's a two count on Cody. Seth and Rhodes are still the legal men as The Shield clears the Usos out. It's Rhodes and Rollins once again. Goldust gets involved and allows for Cody to hit Cross Rhodes on Seth and get the three count for the win.

'Damn it!" I shout as Dean Kicks the chair across the room

….

'Boys, it's ok' I said hugging Roman and Seth as Dean and I got ready to go down for Dean's match.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

The bell rings, and Dean begins talking smack before slapping Langston. Big E hits a giant shoulder block for another near fall. Langston tosses Dean into the corner and follows with a big shoulder to the gut.

He keeps the fights up, catching Dean out of a cross body and dropping in into a backbreaker. Dean is able to turn things around in the corner with a couple of chops, but Langston is not impressed. Langston stops Dean with a knee to the gut before shouldering, and simply dropping Dean for another near fall.

'Come on Dean' I shout

Langston picks Dean up into a bear hug, then drops him down when Dean rakes the eyes. Dean charges Langston in the corner, but Langston launches him over the top rope and to the outside with a backdrop. Dean grabs his leg in pain and begins crawling under the ring.

'Stop, he is injured!' I shouted and stepped in-between Big E and Dean. Big E laughs at me before shoving me out of the way and into the steps. Dean takes this opportunity to surprise Langston and crawls back into the ring and catch Langston with a couple of kicks. Dean tries to suplex Langston back into the ring, but can't, and simply rams his head into the turnbuckle to drop him back to the floor.

Langston makes it back into the ring and Dean is right on top of him, ripping and tearing away before slapping at his midsection. Dean mounts Langston in the corner and grinds his knee into Langston's face. Dean ties Langston up in the ropes and hits a big running dropkick that's good for a one count. Dean attempts a camel clutch on Langston but only gets maybe half of it. At best. Langston stands and breaks the hold, but Dean is able to lock in a sleeper hold.

Langston fights out of the hold, hits a big back drop, and a couple of clotheslines. Langston tries for a splash, but Dean is able to move out of the way. Langston connects with a belly-to-belly suplex for another two count. Langston goes for another splash and connects this time, but he still only gets two. I look up to see Big E and Dean bleeding. Langston shoulders Dean, but Dean Fights out and bails to the floor.

'What happened?' I asked with my hands on Dean's face looking at his split head

'We clashed heads in a clothesline' Dean muttered.

Langston grabs Dean brings things back into the ring, but Dean hits a big DDT on Langston for two.

Dean misses a spear in the corner, hitting shoulder first into the rings post. Big E connects with a spear through the ropes that sends both men crashing to the floor.

'Just stay out here' I mutter kneeling down next to Dean and Dean is counted out retaining the title.

Langston chases after Dean, brings him back into the ring. I slid into the ring and jump on Big E's back putting him to a sleeper hold as Dean falls to the floor still not with it because of the head clash and Big E hits me with the Big Ending before leaving.

…..

'I'm just going to spray it with water to clean it out ok?' The medic said out the back as Dean laid down

'Cool' Dean said looking at me as I got an ice pack put on my head.

'Not allergic to anything right?' The medic asked

'Nah' Dean replied

'This is going to come together good too man' the medic stated

'That's fine, just another scar' Dean added

'Still a sexy beast Ambrose' I said jokingly though he knew I meant it

'Kaylee, what were you thinking taking that hit for me? You have a title match tonight' Dean asked after he got stitches and we headed back to the skybox

'I didn't think Dean, I just did' I stated shrugging

'I'll be fine' I said

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down through the crowd and looked in the cage that was surrounding the ring. I grinned and ran my hand along the steel.

'Love it' I muttered as AJ was in the ring and Tamina was on the outside.

I looked at the ramp confused as The Bella Twins music came on and they came down to ringside and sat at the announcer's table.

AJ shoves my face, and catches her with a right hand, but I responds with a right of my own. I pull AJ in for a head lock and as AJ tries to fight back, I hit her with a Northern lights suplex. I connect with a back elbow in the corner. I grab AJ's face and grate it against the steel cage before dropping her to the mat.

AJ desperately shoves me into the cage before applying a side headlock. I fight out but AJ sends me through the ropes and into the steel cage before choking me against the middle rope. AJ hits me for a big neck breaker, then skips around the ring with a big smile on her face. I sit up angry and shaking of the dizziness in my head before AJ kicks me in the stomach and hits me in the head a few times

'Again' I shout getting worked up and I stand up and clothesline AJ to the mat. I kick her in the ribs over and over again before throwing her into the cage.

I wait and then hit a missile dropkick to send AJ crashing across the ring. I hit a couple of big dropkicks, and a clothesline that's good for two. I send AJ into the corner but run into a big boot. AJ sends me crashing face first into the turnbuckle. AJ tries for the black widow, but I counter into a DDT.

I got to climb the cage but Tamina comes and kicks my fingers through the cage and I drop back down to the mat. I glare at Tamina before she is attacked by The Bella Twins. I look at them confused for a moment before turning around and hitting AJ with a power bomb and pinning her for the win.

…


	107. Chapter 107

**28-10-13 RAW**

'Tonight could be the most important night in the history of The Shield. I'm being forced to defend my United States Championship against Big E Langston. Now if Big E is a stock I'm buying it. He's a human bulldozer, I felt the brunt of that last night but make no mistake about it Big E, it was a privilege for me to give you a few minutes of my time at Hell in a Cell. It was a privilege for you to share a ring with the United States Champion Dean Ambrose' Dean stated as I held the camera on them.

'Last night we made a mistake. A crucial mistake when we underestimated the potential of Big E Langston. Tonight we have the opportunity to rectify that mistake. Tonight, we get back to the basics' Seth added

'Look, I'm going to defend my U.S title tonight, successfully, the only male left holding a title in The Shield! I'm going to get the job done like I always do, because I'm the United States Champion, and I'm the baddest man alive, believe that' Dean said as I rolled my eyes and looked at Roman and Seth who were glaring at Dean

'Believe in the Shield' Roman said after hesitating. I dropped the camera and shoved past Dean and the boys annoyed

'What wrong with her?' Dean asked

'You basically just said that her championship isn't important to The Shield' Roman said annoyed as Seth walked off

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and I walked through the crowd on one set of stairs while Dean and Seth walked down the others.

'You good?' Roman asked as we stopped at the barricade

'I'm good' I said and we bumped fists before climbing the barricade and waiting in the ring.

Big E came down the ramp as we got out of the ring leaving Dean alone. The bell rung and Dean is pushed into the corner. They separate. Dean knocks Langston to the mat and attempts a cover. Langston kicks out. Dean lifts Langston to his feet by the straps of his unitard. Langston responds by whipping Dean into the ropes and connecting with a belly-to-belly suplex. I sat on the barricade emotionless watching the match as Seth and Roman look at me concerned. Langston runs the ropes for a splash and I nod to them. Roman and Seth pull down on the top rope which sends Langston flying out of the ring and they go on the attack causing a disqualification.

Dean stands up in the ring and looks at me as Roman and Seth attack Big E.

'Get him in the ring' I said as Dean joined in on the attack on Big E. Suddenly the Usos come running down to the ring and help Big E toss the boys out of the ring.

'Hang on! I got a real simple solution, that singles match is now a six-man tag. I want to see it right now' Brad announced

'I don't go to the listen to you!' Seth shouted at him as I still hadn't left my spot sitting on the barricade. They came over to me to regroup before the match started.

'This is our type of match guys, let's show them who The Shield is' I said looking at all of them.

'Kaylee…' Dean started to say

'After the match Dean' I interrupted him and put my fist in as Dean nodded and added his fist.

Dean gets into the ring to start the match against is in the ring with Jimmy. Dean slams Jimmy and brings in Seth. Jimmy tries to fight to his feet but is met with a dropkick to the face. Roman is side swiped by Jimmy and planted with a massive DDT which allows Jey to receive the hot tag. Jey charges into the ring as Seth also gets the tag. Jey knocks Dean from the apron. Dean charges into the ring for the pin save as Jey tries to pick up the win after a spine buster. Langston clotheslines him to the outside. Seth is heading to the top rope with Jey. Seth is pushed back from a Superplex attempt. Jey leaps but meets knees on a splash. Jimmy comes in to help his brother. They deliver a double kick to Seth. Roman is tagged in and spears his way through both Uso brothers. Roman covers Jey and picks the win.

….

'Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that your championship isn't important' Dean said pulling me to the side as Roman and Seth sat on the lounge and watched TV

'I was just stating that I am the only man in the Shield who holds a title, you're a women' Dean said and I glared at him

'Are you serious right now?' I asked shocked

'What?' Dean asked

'I know I am a women, but I am still one of the guys. I am still better than most of the guys. So my gender shouldn't matter, especially in The Shield! Also why say it at all, you are just rubbing it in Roman and Seth face which is completely unnecessary and against everything The Shield stands for' I state firmly as Roman and Seth look on both annoyed and nervous

Dean and I stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Dean sighed

'You're right babe. I am sorry to all 3 of you' Dean said looking over at the boys

'Please forgive me' He whispered and I pressed my forehead against his and nodded

'Ok' I whisper and we kiss

'Roman? Seth?' Dean asked pulling away from me. They stand up and walk over before staring at each other and nodding and put their fists in. Dean and I added our fists and we all shared a look grinning.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring with my title over my shoulder.

'For the past few weeks I have been coming down to the divas matches involving AJ, Tamina and the Bella Twins. Since coming to the WWE I have vowed to make a divas division that I can be proud of being the champion of. I have attacked diva after diva in hopes that they will train harder, improve and then fight back. Even though the divas division is still nowhere near where I want it to be. There have been some improvements. In particular Nikki and Brie Bella, AJ and Tamina. Now I do not like any of the divas on a personal level and never will but these 4 divas have taken my beatings and improved from it. Grown guts from it.

I am not here to tell you I am going to back off. No, I am here to tell every single diva that I am going to be sitting at ringside for every divas match from now on and if you do not perform in a level I find befitting a proper WWE Diva, you will know about it. And if anything injustice happens, I will interfere' I stated firmly before leaving the ring as The Bella Twins music came on and they walked down for their tag team match against AJ and Tamina.

AJ starts the match off against Brie. AJ is knocked back by a dropkick. Tamina gets the tag and uses her power to go on the attack. Brie is tossed from the corner into the middle of the ring. Tamina wrenches on a tight headlock. Brie spins for a kick to free herself but Tamina counters with a head butt and pin attempt. Nikki gets the tag and launches herself into the ring with clotheslines. She connects with a dropkick and looks for a monkey flip. Tamina counters by dropping her neck first onto the top rope. Tamina then knocks Brie off the apron. Nikki charges towards the corner at Tamina, but Tamina dodges. Nikki jumps but is caught for a Samoan Drop. Tamina drags her towards AJ and tags her partner. AJ applies the Black Widow forcing Nikki to tap out.

The ref holds up Tamina and AJ hand in victory before they turn to me and I smirk and applaud them before disappearing into the crowd

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I move to the barricade and sit on it as Natalya with The Great Khali and Hornswoggle were in the ring against Summer Rae and Fandango

Natalya looks for a quick submission, but Summer has it scouted. Summer Rae attempts a roll up, but Natalya reverses. They remain back to back as Summer pushes her opponent towards the corner. Cover, but Natalya kicks out. Summer uses her foot to choke Natalya in the corner. Summer attempts a leg submission and rolls for a cover. Natalya kicks out. Summer is pushed back into the corner. Summer stays on the offensive. She hits a strong kick and goes for a cover. Natalya kicks out. Summer dances to Fandango. He jumps up on the apron and they exchange air kisses. Hornswoggle pulls him down. Fandango tosses Hornswoggle to the side. Khali is not amused and chops Fandango across the head. The distraction allows Natalya to roll up her opponent into a Sharpshooter for the submission.

The Great Khali and Hornswoggle slid into the ring to celebrate with Natalya before they looked over at me. I smirked and slid into the ring.

'Well done Natalya, you are always good in the ring' I said without a microphone before turning to Summer Rae who was standing up slowly.

'Summer Rae, you are improving but not good enough' I said before quickly DDTing her to the mat and rolling from the ring.

….

'Congratulations on your win' HHH said to us as we met up with him and Steph for the ending segment.

HHH's music started and we walked down to the ring passing the entire WWE locker room, who were standing on the ramp. We accompany them into the ring. I sat on the top of the corner as the boys stood behind HHH and Steph

'A decade ago the chairman of the WWE came to me, the man that started it all, and he asked me point-blank who I thought would be the face of WWE in the future. And I looked long and hard at everybody on the roster, and I chose one man. And I put that man into a group called Evolution. I let him sit under the learning tree, I mentored him and I watched him become a star.

And then I watched that star do heinous and horrible things to everybody on this roster, including me and my family. But Frankenstein's monster matured and became the A+ player. And I watched with great pride last night as that A+ player inside Hell in a Cell became the face of WWE. Not some B+ player, not some sawed off little troll who by the way is sitting in a hospital bed right now. Oh no, the A+ player fulfilled my prophecy last night when he became the face of the WWE, when he became the WWE Champion. It is with great pride right now that I present that man to you, Randy Orton' HHH announced

**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…**

Randy walked out through the superstars on the ramp and down to the ring.

'To all of you superstars on this stage, Randy Orton isn't just our champion, he is everyone's champion. Which specifically means Randy Orton represents all of you. He is what you aspire to be. So I'm asking you to show the WWE Champion the respect he so richly deserves' Steph says before handing the microphone to Randy

'Having this title, being WWE Champion makes me simply put, better than you. As a matter of fact, it makes me better than all of you. All of you standing up there on that stage right now, fantasizing about the day you'll take this title form me, well it's not going to happen. You're either born a success or you're not. Make no mistake, I'm a success. And this is also the face of the WWE, but it's not only that, it's also the face of your superior. Now do I make myself clear' Randy stated before the Big Show's music blasted.

I stand up the corner as Roman, Seth and Dean are all taken out by an angry Big Show. I try to jump on Big Show but he catches me and throws me into the steel steps. This allows Dean, Seth and Roman to take him down though until The Usos and Rhodes run down and attack them. They grab me as well and take us up the stage as the entire WWE roster attacks us.

….


	108. Chapter 108

**01-11-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Kay, can we talk for minute?' Roman asked softly as I wake up to find him sitting there

'Of cause' I said concerned

'It's about Dean' Roman added pausing

'Look, I may be with Dean but The Shield comes first and you are my brother Roman' I explain firmly and he nods

'Has Dean seem a little…off to you?' He asked frowning

'Off?' I asked

'Like…more…arrogant' Roman added softly and I sighed

'I know what you are talking about Roman… but we are The Shield, we talk about this as a family' I explained and Roman nodded

'Let's just see how tonight goes yeah?' I asked and Roman agreed

….

'Jimmy….Jey, I'm getting a little sick of you. The Shield is getting a little tired of The Usos sticking their noses in our business. We've beaten you time and time again, we've proven that you're not contenders, you're not threats. Y'all just speed bumps and tonight, it's no contest' Dean states as I film them out the back of the arena

'The Shield united can beat any tag team on planet earth, we've proven it over and over and over and tonight we prove that The Usos are no exception' Seth added

'Look, I'm going to speak up for The Shield right now, Tonight, the United States Champion and Seth Rollins are going to make sure that Justice gets served' Dean announced while Roman and I share a quick look

'Believe in the Shield' Roman says before I turn off the camera.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring with Roman and myself trailing behind.

'Look, I don't know what's going on with Dean but at the moment, it hasn't cause any problems. We are still dominating' I say to Roman as we jump the barricade

Dean will start the match out against Jimmy. They circle the ring and lock up. Jimmy applies a side headlock, but Dean quickly gets out and applies one of his own. Jimmy whips him off, but Dean shoulder blocks him down. Dean hits the ropes, and Jimmy clotheslines him down. Jey is tagged in, and they hit Dean with a double back elbow/elbow drop combination for a one count. Dean quickly hits Jey with a jawbreaker and tags in Seth. Seth runs into a hip toss. Jey drops a knee, and he sends him to the corner. Jey goes for an avalanche in the corner, but Seth sidesteps him. Seth stomps away at him before choking him with his boot. Seth kicks him down in his corner before the referee backs him up. Seth charges him in the corner, but Jey back body drops him out of the ring. Dean blind tags in while Seth is traveling through the air, and he takes a couple of punches and a kick from Jey. Jey uppercuts Dean before he counters with a knee in the midsection. Dean then punches Jimmy off the apron before throwing Jey out of the ring.

Roman and I go to attack Jey on the outside until Big E Langston's music hits. Langston makes his way down to ringside to even the odds. I pull back Roman as him and Langston talk trash to each other.

I turn back to the ring to see Jey trapped in a modified arm bar applied by Dean. Jey fights up, but Dean Clotheslines him down for a near fall. Dean drops an elbow for a one count. Seth is tagged in, and he jumps off the top rope with a punch for a two count. Seth punches him to the corner before sending him to the opposite corner. Seth catches him with a running forearm. Dean shouts, "Justice!" from the corner before Seth goes to the second rope. Seth dives, but Jey counters him with a Samoan Drop. Seth is first to his feet, and he goes to blindside Jimmy on the apron, but he ducks. Jey then makes the tag to his brother as Seth tags in Dean.

Jimmy comes in, and he catches Dean with a pair of clotheslines followed by a kick. Jimmy sends him into the ropes before hitting a full nelson bomb. Jimmy catches him with a running butt bump to the face in the corner for a near fall. Dean blocks a kick and spins him, but Jimmy takes him down with an enzuigiri. Jimmy then hits a high kick to the jaw for a near fall. Seth broke that up, causing Jey to run in and give him a spine buster. The Usos double super kick Roman off the apron before Jey takes me out with a running plancha.

In the ring, Dean jumps into an uppercut from Jimmy. Jimmy goes to the top rope, but he jumps over Dean as he tries to attack. Dean pushes him into the ropes, but Jimmy jumps over him and rolls him up for the win.

Dean cannot believe it, so he quickly takes Jimmy down with punches and kicks. Dean throws him out of the ring, and he turns into a massive clothesline from Big E Langston. Langston goes to give him the Big Ending, but Roman clips the knee to stop it. I grab Dean out of the ring, and Langston stands in the corner with The Usos. Roman goes to attack them by himself, but Seth and I hold him back before we leave through the crowd.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I make my way down to the barricade as the six-man divas tag match starts with The Bella Twins and Natalya goes up against AJ, Tamina and Alicia Fox.

Alicia with start off against Nikki. They lock up, and Alicia slams her down. Alicia whips her to the corner, and Nikki catches her with a back elbow before hitting a bulldog for a two count. Nikki sends her to the corner and hits a monkey flip. Brie Bella tags in, and she clotheslines Alicia down for a two count. Alicia quickly punches her and applies a side headlock. Tamina Snuka blind tags in as Brie hits Alicia with a hip toss. Tamina then viciously clotheslines her down. Tamina hits a textbook suplex for a two count. AJ tags in, and she hits a snap mare followed by a chin lock. Brie fights up, but AJ catches her with a front face lock. Brie powers AJ to the corner, but AJ soon gets up and knocks Nikki off the apron. Brie then tags in Natalya.

Natalya hits a clothesline and follows up with a suplex. Natalya hits a snap mare and dropkicks her in the back. Natalya sends her to the ropes, but she lowers her head and eats a kick. AJ hits the ropes, but Natalya hits her with a discus clothesline. Alicia breaks up the pin fall, and Nikki throws her out of the ring. Tamina runs in and takes out Nikki. Natalya then throws Tamina out of the ring. AJ quickly rolls up Natalya for a near fall. Outside the ring, The Bella Twins clothesline Tamina down. AJ isn't happy with that, and she turns into a Sharpshooter. AJ has no choice but to tap out.

The Bella Twins and Natalya are celebrating in the ring when they stop to look at me curiously as I am staring at them with my arms crossed. Wordlessly I disappear into the crowd.

….


	109. Chapter 109

**04-11-13 RAW**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I come down through the crowd as The Bella's and Eva go up against AJ, Tamina and Aksana.

Nikki starts the match against Tamina. AJ gets the tag from her power guard and plants Nikki face first. Tamina gets the tag again. Nikki retreats to the apron. She hits a shoulder thrust on Tamina that lets her tag in her twin. Brie leaps from the second rope for a dropkick. Tamina takes control and knocks Eva off the apron. Tamina climbs to the top rope and flies high for a splash. Brie rolls out of the way. Eva tags herself into the match and rolls up Tamina for the win.

I frown when I realize one of the divas was missing from my view. I turn around just in time to see Aksana try to attack me. I duck her attack and shove her into the barricade. The Bella's and Eva are in the ring looking on shocked. I pick up Aksana and smash her head against the steel stairs and then power bomb her on the outside. I stand up straight and crack my neck looking back into the ring. The Bella's look at me trying not to grin while Eva is glaring, still upset about the last time we met in a ring.

I bowed mockingly and disappeared through the crowd

….

Dean and I are sitting on the lounge while Roman and Seth are outside watching RAW from the top of the crowd.

'Dean, you need to back off about the whole 'being the only male champion in the group' thing. It is getting on all of our nerves and it is pointless' I explained softly

'But I am the United States Champion' Dean stated firmly

'And we all know it, there is no point in rubbing it in our faces. The Shield is about a team, it's always been the group before the individual' I argued back before Dean nodded ending the discussion and we turned to the TV to find HHH and Vickie talking

'What is it, Vickie?' HHH asked

'HHH, I just saw him' Vickie said nervously

'Who?' HHH asked still looking at his phone

'He's here' Vickie added

'Who is here, Vickie?' HHH asked

'The Big Show' Vickie blurted out

'What? How the hell did he get in here?' HHH demanded before Stephanie walked in

'Hey' Steph said

'Big Show is here. Vickie let him in the building' HHH stated annoyed

'Vickie didn't let Big Show in the building. I did' Steph said

'Why would you do this? You weren't even going to ask me? I said he was banned for life. You guys just let him in the arena. What the hell is going on here?' HHH demanded

'The Board has demanded it' Steph explained

'The Board? What the hell did the Board say?' HHH asked

'Well, the board had to say that they do not want to take any risks with this lawsuit, okay? There's too much wrapped up in WWE right now. We have too much going on. We can't afford to take a risk. Not with our business lives. Not with our personal lives' Steph tried to explain

'I don't care what they said. I said banned for life. It is banned for life' HHH said

'This is not about what you said. It's not about what I did, okay? It's not about us. This is about the WWE. This is about our business. Our company. And we just can't afford to take any risks specifically as it relates to any personal business that might get dragged into this lawsuit' Steph argued

'Personal, here we go again, right? The McMahon personal business comes into it, of course' HHH sighed

'You know, you've never had any problem taking McMahon family money. Like I said, this is not about us. This is bigger than us and the Board is demanding that we settle. And they don't want attorneys involved. They want it to just be you and me and Big Show' Steph stated

'I hate him' HHH growled out

'That's why I had to invite him here. I had to. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to call you earlier' Steph said softly

'Vickie, go get the Big Show and tell him to come to my office now' HHH ordered

….

I watched as Big Show demanded they will talk only in the ring.

'Boys, let's go. I have a feeling Steph and HHH will want us' I called out to Seth and Roman

We walked through the back and just as we arrived at their office HHH walked out and looked at us

'Good, I was just about to find you guys' He stated

'I thought so' I stated as we nodded to each other

'Kaylee, come out when you think is right' Steph stated shaking my hand and we went up to our skybox to watch and wait. By the time we had gotten to our waiting area Big Show was already in the ring with HHH and Steph

'You want to stand out here and trade sophomoric barbs all day, I think I can hang with the best of them. Now, what's this all about, huh? Oh, let me guess, seeing as how you're broke, It's about one thing, it's about money. So, how many zeros do I got to write on the check to bill you out this time, huh? How big is that check got to be for you to see your dignity one more time?' HHH asked

'Hunter, you should know, it's not about money, I don't have money problems, I don't have any money. It's about me doing what I was meant to do. It's about me being the best at something. It's about me being in the WWE and performing in front of these people. As hard as you make this place to work this is still a fantastic place to work. There's a lot of great people here, I just want my job back, Hunter' Big Show explained

'So, you want your job back? He wants his job back. The Big Show wants his job back. If you want your job back, you can take your job and you can…' HHH started to say but Steph interrupted him

'Hunter! You want your job back, Big Show?' Steph asked

'Yes, Ma'am, I'd like my job back' Big Show stated

'You got it' Steph stated

'I got my job back!' Big Show stated before starting the Daniel Bryan 'Yes' Chant

'That feels good to have my job back, it really does, and you know, there's just one more little thing. I think to make the world's largest lawsuit go away, I think the world's largest athlete deserves the world's largest bonus. What I want is something, something I never had before. I've been here for 18 years, well, you know what? I'd like to be the face of the WWE' Big Show stated

'The face of the WWE? Are you kidding me? Have you looked in the mirror, lately?' Steph demanded

'Ok, things are getting out of hand' I stated

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked down through the crowd

'Is this some kind of trick, Huh? What is this? Do you realize what's at stake?' Big Show shouted as we climbed the barricade and stood on the outside grinning.

'Sorry for the interruption, you were about to ask for something?' HHH asked cockily leaning up against the ropes

'Tread lightly, Hunter, you know what I've got hanging over your head. What I want, what I deserve, what you're going to give me is a WWE Championship title match at Survivor Series against Randy Orton. That's exactly what you're going to give me' Big Show demanded

'Listen to me, you got your job back, and you're lucky for it. Get the hell out of my ring before I leave you here in a puddle of your own blood' HHH threatened

'Are you sure about that?' Big Show asked smugly

'Damn sure' HHH replied

'Well, okay. It's nice doing business with you, you know, you guys run a tough bargain. I understand why you're the COO it's obvious, but I just want to let you know Hunter, that early tomorrow morning, my attorney will be in touch with the Board of Directors, and then I'll complete my task of owning all of you. So, have a good night' Big Show said getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp.

'Wait, you got your match at Survivor Series' HHH muttered.

Big Show walked back down to the ramp making HHH repeat himself over and over again.

'You have your job back, you have a WWE Championship match at Survivor Series against Randy Orton. Since you work for me again, I only see it fair that you step in this ring and compete tonight like everyone else had to. So I'm going to put you in a little handicap match right now against some friends of mine here' HHH said looking over at us as we grinned

'Oh, and Show in that handicap match, it won't just be these gentlemen here, but also this beautiful woman, our Divas Champion, and joining them will be the man that will beat you at Survivor Series, Randy Orton' HHH announced as Randy Orton made his way down to the ring.

**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me….**

Randy makes his way down to the ring and shakes hands with HHH

All five of us enter the ring at once. Show tries to use his size but the numbers advantage proves too great as Roman hits a spear. We continued to pummel the Big Show and Orton wants us to hit a triple power bomb clothesline.

I climb to the top rope but Show fights free and hits a double suplex on Seth and Dean. He knocks out Roman and then hits me with a KO while I'm mid-air. Show turns his attention to Orton. Show swings and looks to take full control.

Kane's music hits. Kane walks out mask less and wearing a suit and tie. I help up the others as we see Orton misses an RKO and Show grabs him for a choke slam. We slide into the ring and Seth and I take out Big Show's knees allowing us to take control as Kane throws in some chairs. I pick them up and hand them to the others. We all attack him with the chairs and end up on the outside of the ring.

I climb to the top rope and we perform a triple power bomb clotheslines on Big Show through the announcer's table. Dean and Randy help me up as we stand over him grinning.

…

'Alright, it seems we have been given SMACKDOWN off, so Roman is going home to visit his family' I explained to Seth and Dean as we were chilling in the hotel room.

…


	110. Chapter 110

**11-11-13 RAW**

'I'll tell you guys what, I am getting sick of Randy thinking he is in charge of us' I stated as we watched the start of RAW.

'So what do you want to do about it?' Seth asked shrugging as Randy was put in a match against Goldust and Cody

'Let them know he does not own us' I stated firmly as the handicap match started

They lock up, and Goldust takes him down with a headlock. Orton quickly grapevines the head, but Goldust gets out. Orton takes him down with a headlock, and Goldust applies a head-scissor. Orton pops out, and Goldust does his taunt. Orton pushes him, and Goldust punches him back. Orton quickly applies a side headlock, so Goldust whips him off. Orton shoulder blocks him down and hits the ropes for a hip toss. Goldust quickly follows up with an arm drag and a dropkick for a two count. Goldust wrenches the arm and tags in his brother. Rhodes comes off the top rope with an axe handle to the shoulder. Rhodes follows up with a front suplex for a two count. Orton pulls him face first into the turnbuckle and kicks him in the midsection. Orton uppercuts him down, but Rhodes soon comes back with a side headlock. Goldust blind tags in as Orton whips Rhodes off. Rhodes holds on to the ropes as Goldust rolls Orton up for a two count.

Goldust applies a side headlock, but Orton powers him to the corner and shoulders him there. Orton smiles at the crowd before hitting some slow, methodical punches in the corner. Orton has a whip to the corner reversed on him, but he soon pops out with a clothesline for a two count. Goldust pulls himself up as the crowd goes from chanting, "Randy's boring" to "JBL." Orton knees Goldust in the face before hitting some stomps. Orton clubs away at Goldust in the corner and takes him down. Goldust fights back, but Orton cuts off the momentum. Orton sends him to the corner, but he runs into a boot. Goldust begins to climb to the top rope, but Orton kicks him in the back of the knee, sending him crashing back down to the mat.

Orton reverses a whip and goes for a powerslam, but Goldust holds on to the ropes. Goldust quickly rolls him up for a near fall. Goldust then takes him down with a big DDT. Rhodes is tagged in, and he drops Orton with a springboard missile dropkick. Rhodes punches him before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Orton charges, but Rhodes catches him with a rollup for a near fall. Rhodes kicks him before dropping down for a big uppercut. Rhodes goes to the top rope and hits a picture-perfect moonsault block for a near fall. Rhodes waits for Orton to get up. Orton ducks a clothesline and goes for his patented backbreaker, but Rhodes pushes him off. Rhodes then takes him down with a high knee.

Goldust is tagged in, and Rhodes whips him toward Orton. Orton sidesteps him and goes for an RKO on Rhodes, but Rhodes pushes him into an uppercut from Goldust. Rhodes and Goldust then hit a double-team clothesline on Orton over the top rope. The referee begins to count Orton out. Orton gets to his feet, but he soon changes his mind about getting back into the ring.

Big Show's music hits, and he quickly makes his way to ringside. Orton has nowhere to run as Rhodes and Goldust wait for him in the ring. Big Show punches away at Orton at ringside before pushing him down. Big Show punches him in the midsection before sending him into the steel ring steps. Big Show then floors him with a short-arm clothesline before taking the commentary table apart. The crowd begins to chant, "YES!" as Big Show sets the ring steps alongside the table. Big Show climbs the steps while holding Orton by the throat. Big Show then destroys him with a massive choke slam through the commentary table! The crowd goes crazy with "YES!" chants as Big Show's music hits.

'Oh snap, that's got to hurt' Dean said laughing

….

'You're off to a bad start my friend, you have got to listen to me' Brad said as him and Kane argued

'You have got to listen to me' Kane argued

'I think that you are going to be in big trouble when the Authority gets back' Brad stated

'I think that you are going to be in big trouble if you don't show me some respect' Kane threatened

'All right, listen we have got to get on the same page on something. Maybe Vickie was on to something with the handicap match stuff. How about this? Crucial main event both Real Americans Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro against John Cena' Brad stated

'I think we do agree on something in the handicap match concept. So tonight I'm making a Tag Team handicap match. All four members of The Shield against Daniel Bryan and CM Punk' Kane announced.

'That should be interesting' Roman said as AJ, Tamina and The Bella's made their way to the ring for Tamina against Nikki.

'If you excuse me, I am needed at the ring' I said grinning

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way through the crowd as the four divas stared at me. I took my usual spot on the barricade as the match started

They lock up, and Tamina throws Nikki down. Nikki sidesteps her in the corner and rolls her up for a one count. Tamina punches her before charging into a boot. Nikki rolls her up again for a one count. Nikki takes her down with a dropkick, and Tamina rolls out of the ring to recover. Tamina is furious at ringside. Tamina gets back in the ring and misses a clothesline. Nikki goes for a monkey flip, but Tamina pushes her off. Tamina takes her vest off and throws it on Nikki before kicking her for a one count. Tamina hits a body slam before stretching her out. Brie Bella gets the crowd going at ringside as Nikki knees Tamina in the head. Tamina stretches her out on the ropes before clubbing her down. Tamina hits a pump-handle slam for another near fall. Tamina applies a chin lock, but Nikki soon fights up. Tamina applies a modified torture rack, but Nikki slides off and catches Tamina with a back body drop.

Nikki takes her down with a head-scissor takeover. Nikki clotheslines her down a few times before hitting a monkey flip. Nikki takes her down with a face-buster for a near fall. Tamina quickly kicks her down and chokes her on the ropes until the referee admonishes her. AJ quickly snaps Nikki off the rope while the referee is distracted. Tamina big boots Nikki down as AJ ducks Brie's attempt of revenge. Tamina then goes to the top rope for a Super fly Splash for the win.

AJ Lee gets in the ring and skips around until Brie Bella dropkicks her down. Tamina goes to body slam her, but Brie slides off and dropkicks her out of the ring. Brie stands tall as AJ and Tamina retreat. Brie helps up Nikki in the ring and they stare at me as I wink and disappear into the ground.

…

'Let's go visit our good friend Randy Orton' I said once I was back at the skybox

We walk into the medic room where Randy still was lying down.

'Take a walk' Dean said to the medic

'What's up man?' Seth asked

'What's up? What's up do you say, huh? Where the hell were you guys?' Randy asked as the boys scoffed

'When?' I asked mockingly

'Oh, I don't know about an hour ago you know, when I was in the ring getting my ass handed to me by The Big Show. Did you see what he did to me? Obviously not because you weren't there, you didn't come to my rescue like last week. We beat his ass last week and now I'm getting my ass choke slammed through a table, where were you?' Randy ranted throwing his ice pack away.

'Champ' Dean said for the third time during Randy's rant

'What Dean?' Randy snapped

'Randy, it's none of your business where we were' Dean stated firmly

'Look man, we don't work Vickie Guerrero. We don't work for Brad Maddox. We don't work for Kane' Seth explained tapping his knee

'And we damn sure don't work for you' Roman finished

'Feel better, all right. Heal up' I added smugly as we left

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way to the ring where CM Punk and Daniel Bryan were waiting for us.

CM Punk will start the match against Dean Ambrose. They take some time before locking up. Dean quickly applies a hammerlock before moving to a side headlock. Punk whips him off, and Dean Shoulder blocks him down. Dean hits the ropes, and Punk catches him with a jumping calf kick. Daniel Bryan is tagged in, and they hit a double-team suplex for a two count. Bryan punches him before having a whip reversed on him. Dean catches him with a back elbow before tagging in Seth Rollins. Seth punches him before having a whip reversed on him. Bryan then turns him inside out with a knee to the midsection. Bryan kicks him before standing on his knees. Bryan then applies a Mexican surfboard stretch. Bryan puts him down and tags Punk in. Punk kicks him for a two count. Punk catches him with a snap mare and dropkicks him in the back of the head for another two count. Punk wrenches the arm, and Seth chops the chest. Seth goes for a dropkick, but Punk counters into a catapult into the turnbuckle. Punk goes for a GTS, but Seth slides off.

Roman Reigns is tagged in, and he slowly approaches Punk while talking a little trash. They lock up, and Roman powers Punk to the corner. Roman punches him and hits a head-butt. Roman sends him into the ropes, but Punk slides through the legs and tags Bryan in. Punk and Bryan take turns kicking away at Roman before sending him into the ropes. Roman then floors them with a double clothesline. Roman then throws Punk out of the ring. I tag in, and send Bryan to the corner. Bryan backflips over me before spiking me on my head with a nasty German suplex. Bryan quickly follows up with a running dropkick in the corner. Bryan then puts me on the top rope for a super hurricanrana for a near fall. Bryan kicks away at my chest before stopping to take Dean out. I then kick Bryan in the head to get some space and I tag in Seth.

Seth reverses a whip, and Bryan is turned inside out in the corner. Seth quickly covers for a near fall. Dean is tagged in, and he kicks Bryan in the head before dropping an elbow for a two count. Dean pulls back on Bryan's hand before tagging Roman back in. Roman head-butts him in the mouth before punching him down. Roman punches him in the side of the head while talking a little trash. Bryan comes back with some punches before hitting the ropes. Roman quickly takes him down with a forearm to the mouth for a near fall. Seth is tagged in, and he kicks away at Bryan before hitting a body slam for a near fall. Seth quickly applies a chin lock, but Bryan soon gets the crowd going as he gets up. Bryan elbows out, but Roman is tagged back in. They whip him into the ropes, but Bryan holds on to the ropes. Seth charges, and Bryan back body drops him over the top rope. Roman charges as well, but Bryan pulls the top rope down to send him out as well.

Punk and I are tagged in. Punk catches me with a springboard clothesline and some hammer throws. Punk knocks Roman off the apron before hitting a swinging neck breaker. Punk follows up with a high running knee and a short-arm clothesline. Punk goes to the top rope, and he catches me with his trademark elbow drop. Seth breaks up the pin fall, and Bryan takes him out with a missile dropkick. Bryan then catches Seth with a suicide dive. Roman immediately follows up with a nasty clothesline. Punk then catches him with a suicide dive. Punk quickly gets in the ring and goes for a springboard clothesline, but I duck. Punk then ducks a clothesline and hits me with a roundhouse kick. Punk goes for the GTS, but Roman runs in. Punk catches Roman with the GTS, and I roll Punk up for a near fall. Punk then quickly takes me down with an Anaconda Vice.

All of a sudden, the Wyatt Family's picture appears on the screen, and the lights go out.

Erick Rowan and Luke Harper are standing in the ring with Bray Wyatt on the outside. Dean and Seth argues back and forth with the Wyatts over who will attack Punk and Bryan. Seth then backs Dean off. All of a sudden, a huge brawl breaks out between The Shield and The Wyatt Family. Bray Wyatt and Roman Reigns get involved as well as I stand there shocked.

'What are you guys doing!?' I shouted and they stops to stare at me

'Get them' I said as if they were morons. We surround Punk and Bryan at ringside and a six-on-two beat down begins. We beat up on Bryan and Punk before The Usos run in for the save alongside Cody Rhodes and Goldust. We are all tossed from the ring as Roman and I pull back Dean and Seth and we disappear through the crowd.

….

'Apparently we are being punished for not having Randy's back and The Shield is not allowed at SMACKDOWN this week' I explained as we got back to the hotel

…


	111. Chapter 111

**18-11-13 RAW**

HHH and Steph made their way to the ring at the start of RAW.

'Well, it is good to be back and despite everybody's accusations of our alleged abuse of power, I think last week was a prime example of just how natal you and I are to this show. After all, without authority, true authority, then chaos rules, and that's what you had here last week, was chaos. Steph and I couldn't have been any more disappointed with how RAW turned out last week. And trust me, the people that have been avoiding us all day over it, The Brad Maddox's, The Vickie Guerreros, they will all be dealt with tonight.' HHH explained

'But the great news is that we are incredibly well rested and we're back and we're ready!' Steph said

**I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me….**

Randy stormed down to the ring

'So, uh, you want to blame everybody else? You want to blame everybody else but yourselves! Well, that's fine' because I blame the both of you! You're the ones that didn't spell out who was supposed to remain in charge while you were gone. You're the ones that didn't tell The Shield to watch my back while you were gone. You're the ones that caved in and gave the Big Show a title shot that he didn't even deserve. And you're the ones I hold directly responsible for being choke slammed through that announcers table last week' Randy shouted

'I am the face of the WWE, you're most valuable asset! Not Daniel, Bryan, The Big Show, John Cena or CM Punk, it's me! And I feel that you should be protecting your most valuable asset a little bit better than you are right now!' Randy added

'Randy, you're probably right' Steph started to say

'I'm still all jacked up from going through that table last week! I probably won't be able to beat the Big Show by myself at Survivor Series! So, what are you going to do about that?' Randy shouted

'Who the hell do you think you are?' HHH said getting in his face

'The WWE Champion and the face of this company!' Randy argued back

'What I think you mean to say, Randy, is 'the face of our company' HHH stated

'That's right, Randy. And I'll admit, there was some confusion last week, in spite of very clear orders' Steph started to say

'Excuse me' Vickie said weakly coming to the ramp with Brad Maddox

'Mrs. McMahon, you're right, uh, there was some confusion last week, but before you say anything else, please just let me say that, I am a man who likes to take responsibility for his actions, and as a man, I'd just like to say that… Last week was all Vickie's fault' Brad said as Vickie yelled at him

'Are you kidding me?' HHH said dumbfounded

'Doesn't matter whose fault it is. You've all got to pay tonight' HHH continued

'And our feeling is that the 2 of you, with all of the handicap matches that you made last week, that you've become desensitized to the physical toll it takes on WWE Superstars and Divas. Therefore, tonight, the two of you will be competing in individual matches. Vickie, you will go one-on-one with the Divas Champion, Kaylee Rose' Steph announced as a huge smile appeared on my face.

'And Brad… even though it was all Vickie's fault, you are going to have a match tonight. Matter of fact, you're going to have a match right now. Just exactly the way you are, you're going to walk down to this ring, and you're going to have a match with this man' HHH announced looking at Randy

'With the Viper, Randy Orton, oh, and Brad, just to make it fair for you, I'll make it no disqualification' HHH added.

Maddox scoots out of the ring at the start. He hides behind the commentators table and grabs a microphone.

'Randy, you don't need to do this!' Brad begged. Orton runs at Maddox and begins to chase. Maddox swipes with the microphone and knocks Orton across the head. Maddox then pushes Orton towards the steel post. Maddox rolls Orton into the ring. Maddox follows after and hits a spot perfect DDT. Cover, but Orton kicks out.

Orton grabs him by the throat and tosses him to the outside of the ring. Orton tosses Maddox over the announcers' booth and then tosses him roundabout the ringside area into steel steps and barricades. Orton grabs the microphone that Maddox had struck him with early in the evening and heads back into the ring with his foe. Orton mounts Maddox and begins to pound relentlessly with the microphone across the RAW General Manager's head. The referee stops the match and declares Orton the winner.

….

Randy Orton walked up to us out the back as we watched Big E celebrate his win

'Look like there's a new champ. Let's hope at Survivor Series that there's not a new WWE champ. Now, I talked to The Authority. We're all on the same page now. We have an understanding. You, The Shield, will have my back' Randy stated

'If that's what The Authority wants, that's what they'll get. But if we have your back, you're going to have ours' Roman said firmly before I motion for us to leave

'I got a match' I said laughing slightly

We saw on the TV, Vickie was being pushed on a stretcher by the medics as Steph appeared

'What's happening?' Steph asked

'I don't know exactly what's going on' the doc admitted

'She looks dehydrated and she looks unconscious. I don't know what happened. But with everything that's gone in the last week, you need to take this woman straight to the hospital…' Steph ordered

'What' I said in disbelief

'I don't know what they're going to do there, she has a normal blood pressure, she has a normal pulse' Doc tried to explain

'…Right after, you take her to the ring' Steph finished smirking

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I'm standing in the ring waiting with the boys as Vickie is wheeled down to the ring. They unstrap her and place her in the ring. The boys leave and stand in front of the ramp. The bell rings and Vickie tries to escape but Roman, Dean and Seth block her. I slide out of the ring and toss her back in. I stand in front of her grinning as she is on her knees begging. I pretend to help her up and be nice and suddenly power bomb her to the mat and climb to the top of the ring to perform a moonsault before pinning her for the win.

We leave through the crowd and walk into Steph and HHH's office as Randy and they are talking

'Look, we've been thinking and we absolutely have confidence in you as the face of the WWE' Steph said as we walked in

'Which is why, this Sunday Survivor Series, there will be no Shield' HHH orders looking over at us

'Understand?' He asks us and we nod

'There will be no interference. There will be no help. If you have the confidence in you yourself as the face of the WWE, like we do, then you'll beat The Big Show. And when you do beat Big Show on Sunday at Survivor Series, then, everyone will know, because you will have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you deserve to be, and are, the face of the WWE' HHH explained

'I'll show you confidence' Randy said before leaving

'Well that went well' Seth commented

'Look, we got a match to prepare for…so if there was nothing else?' I said starting to turn

'Actually Kaylee, in tradition to Survivor Series, there is going to be a 7-on-7 elimination tag match between the Total Divas and Non-Total Divas… and I want you to be the guest Referee and Roman, Seth and Dean, you will be teaming up against The Real Americans in a survivor series elimination match against The Rhodes Brothers, The Usos and a person that will be announced later on tonight' Steph explained and I raised my eyebrows shocked

'Sure' I said shaking her hand as we left

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring last and jump the barricade. I sit on the announcer's table as Dean and Jimmy start the match.

Dean keeps control so Jimmy brings in his brother. Roman also gets the tag and faces off against Jey. Roman uses his strength to push towards the corner which brings in Seth. Jey fights off the initial attack and connects with an inverted atomic drop and split punch for a cover. Seth connects. Jey gets the tag and whips Seth towards the corner. Luke Harper tags himself into the match. Seth and Harper start to yell at each other outside the ring.

'I was in control!' Seth shouted

'Enough!' I shout stepping between the two teams

'We both want to beat the crap out of these guys, so let's do it' I say looking Bray in the eyes and he nods to his team and I nod to mine as they get back onto the apron.

Cody gets the tag and Seth counters Cody in order to send Cody's head straight towards the second turnbuckle. Dean gets the tag and drops an elbow. Cover, but Rhodes kicks out. Dean pulls Cody towards the corner and tags in Roman. Cody is hit with a head butt. Dean tags in and goes for a cover. Cody kicks out. Dean works the hand of Cody and then steps on his throat. Dean stomps on Cody and then brings Seth into the match. Cody flies forward with a couple of punches and a head butt but gets kicked in the gut. Cody blocks a couple of suplexes and then hits a face plant.

Harper tags himself in which does not please Seth. Cody connects with a disaster kick that knocks Harper to the ground. Bryan gets the tag and flies in with a huge missile dropkick. Bryan kicks Harper repeatedly in the chest. Dean distracts but Bryan uses a drop toe hold to send Harper into the corner. Seth flies into the ring but is hit with a German Suplex that sends him on his head. Harper catches a running Daniel Bryan and lifts him up high for a devastating Power bomb. Cover, but Bryan kicks out. Bray Wyatt gets the tag and chokes Bryan from behind. Bray is looking to work together with The Shield so he tags in Roman. Roman keeps Bryan isolated in the corner and then tags in Dean. Dean keeps Bryan in the corner and smiles as Rowan gets the tag. Rowan slams Bryan to the mat. Rowan keeps Bryan from reaching the corner and then slaps Dean hard on the tag.

Dean works the gut of Bryan and then runs the ropes. Bryan gets up his knee which sends Dean flying. Bryan finally has a chance to make a tag but the members of The Shield and Wyatt Family charge across the ring and knock the opposing team off the apron so that Bryan cannot make the tag.

Dean Tags in Roman after pulling Bryan back in his corner. Bryan counters a suplex from Roman and starts to charge himself up. CM Punk gets the hot tag as Dean comes into the ring. Punk springboards inside with an arm lariat. An advancing Harper is kicked off the apron. Punk kicks at Dean again. Seth charges into the ring. Punk kicks Seth in the gut and also grabs Dean to connect for two neck breakers at the same time. Punk has Dean and Seth in separate corners now and hits one high knee after another. Dean is stranded in the middle of the ring. Punk climbs up top and leaps for an elbow. Punk looks for the GTS but is interrupted as Bray comes into the ring. Punk kicks Wyatt across the skull. Punk locks an Anaconda Vice on Dean.

Harper and Rowan make the save. The Usos come in to help and toss the Wyatts out of the ring. The Usos fly out over top to clobber Rowan and Harper. Dean hits a DDT and covers Punk. Goldust makes the save. Seth catches Rhodes on a disaster kick and Suplex him into the corner. Bryan and Punk get in an attack followed by Bryan flying out with a suicide dive on Roman and Seth. Dean is now alone in the ring with CM Punk. Punk lifts Dean up for the GTS and pins him for the win.

After the match, The Real Americans run down to the ring and attack CM Punk and Daniel Bryan with The Wyatt's. Suddenly Rey Mysterio's music hits. Rey runs down to the ring and hurricaranas Luke Harper out of the ring. Rey next sends Rowan to the outside. Punk hits Harper with a GTS and Bryan follows with a running knee for good measure. The Usos, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, The Rhodes Brothers and Rey Mysterio celebrate in the ring as we disappear out through the crowd.

….


	112. Chapter 112

**22-11-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Roman, how are things with Dean now?' I asked as we arrived at SMACKDOWN later than Seth and Dean due to taking Roman's family back to the airport.

'Yeah, they seem to be better' Roman said before pausing as Vickie walked up to us

'Kaylee, I apologized to the Authority for what happened this past Monday Night on RAW. Everyone knows that this is all Brad Maddox's fault but nonetheless, you were only doing what the Authority asked you to do and I'm just a general manager. I was pretty easy to beat' Vickie explained

'Well, I wasn't going to bring that up' I said as Roman smirked in the background

'This Sunday is Survivor Series. A 7-on-7 Tag Team Elimination Match. This is huge and you're the special guest referee! So you need to show them what kind of fierce and unbiased leader you are. So I'm putting you in 2 matches tonight. The first one is a handicap against members of the Total Divas Team, The Funkadactyls and then second one is against a member of the Non-Total Divas Team, Tamina Snuka' Vickie told me as I stepped forward and got in her face.

'I am not bias because I hate all the divas equally but if you want to put me in 2 matches, so be it' I said dangerously to her as her grin faded and Roman placed a hand on my shoulder as we left and walked into the skybox

'Where have you to been? We have a match against Rey Mysterio and The Usos' Dean demanded

'I have been put in 2 matches against The Funkadactyls and then Tamina tonight' I stated annoyed as I grabbed my gear and got changed

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the crowd with my title over my shoulder as The Funkadactyls are in the ring waiting.

The Funkadactyls quickly give me a double dropkick. I duck their clothesline and counter with a double clothesline of my own. I grab Cameron and slam her to the mat before clotheslining Naomi. I hit Naomi with a neck breaker for a one count. I pick Naomi up, bounces her off the turnbuckle, and hits a snap mare. I applies a chin lock, but Naomi soon fights up. I grab her by the ankle as she goes for a kick and Naomi tried to take me down with an enzuigiri but I duck it and pull her in a for a DDT. I throw Cameron out of the ring but power bombing Naomi for the win.

I lean against the ropes catching my breath as Tamina and AJ come down for my next match.

The bell rings, and I quickly drive Tamina into the corner and hit a shoulder thrust. Tamina pushes me off, but I kick her and slam her down. I bounce her head off the mat a few times before having a whip to the corner reversed on me. Tamina runs into a back elbow but then I run into a Samoan Drop. Tamina goes for a splash, but I move. I sidestep a charging Tamina and then takes her down with a clothesline. AJ Lee gets on the apron to cause a distraction, but it backfires as Tamina accidentally hits her. I pull her in for a power bomb and pin her for the win.

I am picked up by Seth and Dean

'Still undefeated!' Roman roared before The Usos and Rey Mysterio made their way down to the ring for the six man match

Dean Ambrose will start the match against Jimmy. They lock up, and Dean powers him to the corner and punches him a few times before rubbing his forearm in his face. Jimmy comes back with some punches and head-butts of his own before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Jimmy puts the brakes on and clotheslines him down. Jey tags in, and he uppercuts Dean down for a one count. Jey wrenches the arm, but Dean quickly knees him in the midsection and tags in Seth. Seth goes to the top rope, but Jey elbows Dean away, and he uppercuts Seth as he jumps off. Jey gets a one count and tags Jimmy back in. Jimmy drops a leg on Seth and wrenches the arm, but Seth punches him down. Dean is tagged back in, and he kicks away at Jimmy before punching him back to the corner. Seth and Dean send Jimmy into the ropes, but he ducks their double clothesline attempt. Jey blind tags in when Jimmy hit the ropes. Jimmy clotheslines Seth, and Jey punches Dean. They both then clothesline Dean and Seth over the top rope. They quickly lay out Roman as he runs in before taking Dean and Seth out with stereo planchas!

Dean is thrown back in the ring as Jey gets on the apron. Jey kicks Roman off the apron as he charges at him, and he goes to the top rope. Jey goes for a cross-body block on Dean, but he moves at the last second. Seth is tagged in, and he picks up a near fall.

I look over at Rey on the apron and wave at him.

'How's the leg?' I asked grinning

Jey punches away at Seth before Seth takes him down with an enzuigiri. Dean is tagged in, and he delivers a short-arm clothesline before dropping an elbow for a two count. Dean then ties Jey in the straightjacket. Jey fights up, but Dean Knees him in the midsection and goes for a neck breaker, but Jey counters into a backslide pin for a two count. Dean then ducks a clothesline and applies a sleeper hold. Jey fights up once again, and he punches out. Jey then hits the ropes, but Dean follows him and knees him in the midsection. Roman is tagged in, and he suplexes Jey back into the ring from the apron for a near fall. Roman punches Jey before tagging Seth back in. Seth kicks away at him before whipping him hard into the opposite corner. Seth picks him up and whips him hard to the corner again. Seth then backs up and charges for an avalanche, but Jey moves. Seth quickly tags Roman in, and he knocks Jimmy off the apron. Roman then ducks a clothesline and takes Jey down with a modified back suplex. Jimmy and Mysterio run in to break up the pinfall. Dean runs in, and he knees Jimmy out of the ring. Roman begins to talk trash to Jey before pushing him into his corner. Jey quickly elbows Dean in the face before sidestepping Roman as he charges. Roman hits the ring post shoulder first. Seth quickly tags in, but he is unable to stop Jey from tagging in Rey Mysterio.

Mysterio ducks a clothesline from Seth before taking him down with a head-scissor takeover. Mysterio charges him in the corner, but Seth back body drops him to the apron. Mysterio quickly punches him away and takes him down with a top rope seated senton. Mysterio then hits the ropes, ducks a clothesline, and takes him down with a Samurai DDT, but Dean breaks up the pin fall. Jimmy quickly runs in and super kicks Dean out of the ring. Roman runs in, and he blocks a super kick from Jimmy. Roman pushes him off, ducks a clothesline, and lays him out with a vicious spear. Jey goes to the top rope, but Roman ducks his attack before taking him out with a spear. Roman lifts Mysterio up for a power bomb, but Mysterio counters into a hurricanrana over the top rope. Mysterio then dropkicks Seth into position. Dean quickly tags in and clotheslines Mysterio as he goes for a 619. Seth then takes the Usos out with a flipping senton over the top rope! Dean goes for a powerslam on Mysterio, but he slides off and dropkicks Dean into position. Mysterio connects with the 619 before going to the top rope. I try to interfere but Rey takes me out with a head scissor takedown before going back up for a falling body splash for the win!

….


	113. Chapter 113

**24-11-13 SURVIVOR SERIES**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring as the rest of the competitors where waiting for us. We jumped the barricade and I took Dean's title before shaking hands with The Real Americans and they all jumped onto the apron to start the match.

The bell rings, and it looks like Dean and Cody will kick things off. We get a lock up and Dean goes behind, then into a headlock. Cody fights him off, but falls to a shoulder block. Dean goes behind again, but it tripped by Cody. Cody ducks a right hand and gives one of his own to Dean. Dean backs Cody into the corner and beats on him for a bit before hitting a big chop and grinding his forearm across Cody's face. Cody fights back with a couple of rights and a clothesline before kicking Dean in the chest, but Dean comes back with a knee to the gut and series of stomps in the corner.

'Dean! CALM DOWN!' I shout angrily as Ambrose gets in the ref's face and is rolled up by Rhodes for three. _**Dean Ambrose is eliminated.**_Roman, Seth and I share a look as Dean is fuming in the middle of the ring.

Dean catches a big right hand from Goldust on his way out. Roma and Seth gets in and they're clotheslined over the top by The Usos. The Usos knock the Real American's out on the other side of the ring, and each takes a turn diving out on an opposing tag team. Back in the ring Rhodes hits Seth with a big front duplex for two. Rhodes tags out to Goldust who comes in and hits Seth with a series of rights in the corner, before hitting a big backdrop for a one count. Goldust locks in a headlock, Cesaro makes the blind tag, than Swagger makes another blind tag and runs right over Goldust before trapping him in the corner with a series of knees to the gut.

Cesaro tags in and we get a bit of double team work on Goldust that's good for a two count. Swagger tags in and Cesaro catapults Goldust into a giant slam from Swagger for two. Swagger picks Goldust up and hits a big clothesline before following with a Vader bomb. Cesaro tags back in and leaps over Swagger with a HUGE double stomp on Goldust for another two count. Cesaro clamps on a rear chin lock and Goldust is quick to fight out of it. Cesaro tries for a hit toss, but he's pinned with a back slide, then hit with a DDT.

Cesaro stops Goldust from hitting a tag and picks him up with a giant gut-wrench throw. Goldust fights out of the heel corner and hits a yoshi-tonic! Swagger tags in and tries for another Swagger bomb, but Goldust gets his feet up, and Mysterio tags in. Mysterio hits a seated denton on Swagger, then an arm drag. Swagger catches Ray in a gut-wrench, but Rey counters into a big hurricanrana that sends Swagger into the ropes. Rey hits the 619 and one of the Uso's tags in. Jey hits a giant splash from the top and Swagger takes the three count. _**Swagger is eliminated**_

Cesaro hits a giant dropkick, then a beautiful pop-up European uppercut for two. Cesaro traps Uso in the giant swing and gets 15 revolutions. Jimmy is in and Cesaro stops him, hitting a 20 revolution giant swing. Cesaro looks a bit dizzy as Rhodes tags in and rolls Cesaro up for 3._**Cesaro is eliminated**_

I pace the outside angrily as it leaves just Roman and Seth in the match.

Roman makes his way into the match for the first time. Rhodes ducks a clothesline and gets in a couple of shots before tagging in Jimmy. Jey tags in and hits a flying forearm in the corner. Roman comes right back with a charging running elbow. Seth tags in and stomps away on Jey in the corner. Seth peppers Jey with a couple of big rights for a two count. Roman tags in and buries his fist in Jey's gut for another quick two. Roman puts Jey in an arm bar, but Jey is quick to fight out. Another tag, and Seth heads to the top with a flying fist to Jey's chest, then a quick belly to back suplex for another two count. Seth clamps on a rear chin lock.

Roman is back in, and Jey counters a double suplex. Seth is back dropped over the top, and Jey makes the tag to Jimmy. Jimmy hits a big Samoan drop, then charges in, hitting a butt bump to Roman's face in the corner. Jimmy heads to the top, but he's stopped by Roman. Roman tries for a superplex, but Jimmy fights it off with a couple of head butts. Jimmy dives off, but Roman gets his knees up. Roman pops up in the corner, and comes out with a giant spear. _**Jimmy Uso is eliminated**_

Cody comes in with a giant springboard missile dropkick. Seth tags in and gets hit with a moonsault. Seth avoids the Cross Rhodes and Roman makes the blind tag and hits a spear to eliminate Rhodes. _**Cody Rhodes is eliminated**_

Jey is right in and he takes the fight to the floor, throwing Roman into the barricade hard. Jey brings things back into the ring, and goes to the top rope, but misses a dive. Seth tags in and curb stomps Jey. He pins Jey for the three count. _**Jey Uso is eliminated**_

Mysterio is in and Seth hits him with a series of clubbing blows to the back. Mysterio comes back with a nasty kick to the side of Seths' head that's good for two. Rey heads out to the apron and up to the top, but Seth stops him and Rey's trapped in the tree of woe. Seth backs up and hits a running dropkick to Rey in the corner before tagging out to Roman. Roman slides Rey across the mat and out to the floor.

Mysterio makes it back into the ring at 9. Roman misses a spear in the corner and rolls shoulder first into the ring post. Both men crawl to their corners. Seth makes the tag and dropkicks Goldust to the floor before tossing Rey into the corner. Rey counters an electric chair drop into a roll up for three. _**Rollins is eliminated**_

'Come on Roman!' I shout

Seth and Roman team up on Mysterio for a bit before Seth is sent to the back. Roman looks a bit upset at being left alone before choking Mysterio against the bottom rope. Roman gets a kick to the chest, and Mysterio tries to dive underneath Roman to make the tag. Roman catches him, but eats an enzugiri, then a drop toe hold into the corner. Goldust tags in and hits a series of clotheslines, then a big throat thrust. Goldust gets a two count, then takes Roman into the corner for a series of ten punches to the face. Goldust is tossed into the corner, but he comes right back with a huge powerslam. Roman blocks a suplex, then backs Goldust into the corner. Goldust is able to head to the top for a cross-body, but Roman kicks out.

Goldust tries for a bulldog, but Roman counters and hits a giant spear for three. _**Goldust has been eliminated**_

Roman catches Mysterio leaping from the top, but Rey puts him into the ropes. Rey goes for the 619, but Roman comes back with another huge spear. Roman pins Rey for three.

I slid into the ring and jump on Roman as he picks me up in celebration.

'Believe in Roman Reigns!' I shouted as I held up Roman's hand in victory before he picked me up in a hug again laughing.

…

'That's what I'm talking about!' I shout happily as a camera from WWE Exclusive are on us.

'Wooo, all night baby, all night' Seth added as we both were bumped up. Dean and Roman just laughed at us

'Over the past few weeks there's been a lot of doubters, but the only thing that matters is Rollins, you believe right?' Roman asked

'I always believe baby!" Seth said hypo

'Rose, you believe girl?' Roman asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder

'Always' I said grinning

'Ambrose, you believe right?' Roman asked turning to Dean who grinned

'No doubt' Roman finished

'One year later, and the story stays the same, we come in, we dominate, we win, and we leave, why? Because we're the best thing going. We said it since day one! You better start believing if you don't already' Seth explained

'I tried to warn you all, we tried to warn you all about us, we tried to warn you all what happens when you push our buttons a little bit too hard and uh, I think… all those brothers just found out' Dean said

'One spear…two spears…three spears…it's getting embarrassing now…four spears… how many spears?' I asked sitting between Dean and Roman as they laughed

'Enough' Roman said as we all laughed

'There's plenty more where that came from. Believe in The Shield' Roman said before the camera turned off.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring through the crowd in my usual black pants, but instead of a tank top and vest I was wearing a long sleeve black and white shirt and my vest over the top, indicating I was being a referee tonight. I got in the ring as the 14 divas stared at each other and then me.

I signal for the bell to ring as Alicia Fox and Naomi kick things off for their teams. We get a lock up, and Alicia sends Naomi into the corner, driving her face into the turnbuckle. Fox hits a big tilt a whirl backbreaker for a one count. I motion to Fox and the time keeper it was a one count.

Fox picks up Naomi and throws her across the ring before hitting a running boot in the corner. Fox seats Naomi on the top turnbuckle, and heads up after her. Naomi fights out, then hits a split legged moonsault for three. I signal that Fox as been eliminated as the Lilian Garcia announces it.

'Go to the back Fox' I said as she does so annoyed. _**Alicia Fox is eliminated**_

Rosa is in, and so is Cameron, and the Funkadactyls hit a double split leg-drop. Cameron takes Rosa into the corner and drivers her face into the top turnbuckle.

'Get her out of the corner Cameron' I say as Rosa counters by sending Cameron into the corner, and apparently it's enough for three. I signal that Cameron is eliminated with a disappointed look on my face. _**Cameron is eliminated**_

Nikki is in and she hits a face buster for a three count. _**Rosa is eliminated**_

Summer is in, and we get a bit of a dance-off, with Nikki doing the worm. I lean on the ropes looking annoyed before Nikki hits a giant kick and gets the three count. _**Summer Rae is eliminated**_

Nikki tags in Eva Maria as Kaitlyn comes in, Eva Maria looks at me.

'What?' I asked

'You better keep out of my way' she warned as I rolled my eyes at her before Kaitlyn drops her with a G2S like maneuver for three. _**Eva Maria is eliminated**_

'Oh no' I say mockingly

Naomi is in and she gets dropped with the same G2S-lite over the knee, for another three count. _**Naomi is eliminated**_

Brie tosses Kaitlyn into the corner and hits a big missile dropkick for three. _**Kaitlyn is eliminated**_

Brie hits Aksana with a dropkick and a couple of elbows before AJ distracts Brie by kneeing her in the back.

'You do that again and I will disqualify you' I warned to AJ as she glares at me but the distraction allows Aksana to hit a big spine buster for three. _**Brie is eliminated**_

Aksana looks at me and glares.

'I am just here to be a referee' I say bored

Nikki is in a drops Aksana to the mat across her shoulders for three. I grin as I signal that Aksana is eliminated. _**Aksana is eliminated**_

Tamina comes in with a couple of big head butts to Nikki.

Tamina hits a big suplex on Nikki. Tamina tosses Nikki into the corner choking her with a boot

'1…2…3' I start to count before shoving Tamina out of the way.

'I will disqualify you as well' I warn before Tamina runs into a big enzugiri. Nikki tags in JoJo, and JoJo comes in cautiously. We get a lock up, and Tamina tosses her away. Tamina picks JoJo up, then slams her back down to the mat before tossing her vest at JoJo. Tamina throws JoJo into the corner, but runs into two boots. JoJo heads to the middle rope, but is caught by Tamina. JoJo turns things around with a roll up, and Tamina comes right back, knocking her down to the mat. Tamina shoulders JoJo, and hits a Samoan drop.

AJ tags in and gets the three count. _**JoJo has been eliminated**_

Tamina tags back in, and kicks Natalya in the gut. Tamina backs Natalya into the corner and stomps away at her, before running in with a hip bump. Tamina picks Natalya up and slams her down to the mat. Tamina heads to the apron, then to the top turnbuckle. Tamina goes for the big splash, but Natalya rolls out of the way and locks Tamina in the sharpshooter. AJ comes in to break it up but I get in her way and as AJ goes to hit me I power bomb her to the mat as Tamina taps out. _**Tamina is eliminated**_

Natalya quickly traps AJ in the sharpshooter, and AJ is forced to tap out and I signal that the match is over. I hold up Natalya and Nikki's hands in victory before leaving through the crowd.

…


	114. Chapter 114

**25-11-13 RAW**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman and I made our way down to the ring on one set of stairs while Dean and Seth made their way down the other. Roman and I jumped the barricade. I sat on the turnbuckle and watched as The Rhode brothers made their way to the ring along with Rey Mysterio.

'Hi there' Roman said waving at them while grinning

'Kaylee, get out of the ring now' the ref said as I jumped down from the turnbuckle and looked at the boys and nodded at them.

Roman and Goldust go to start the match when Dean and Seth run across the ring to knock Cody and Rey to the outside. Dean, Seth and Roman work as a unit with a series of quick tags to keep Goldust isolated in the corner. Goldust sees an opening and tries to toss Dean over the top rope but he holds on. Seth gets a tag but gets tossed to the outside of the ring. Seth manages to get back inside in time to cut Goldust off. Roman gets the tag and grabs Goldust by the leg and begins to stomp.

I watch as Rey and Cody pace back and forth on the apron in frustration. I look at them and wave mockingly laughing.

I turn back to the ring to see Goldust and Roman are both trying to make tags. Seth is brought in followed by Rey. Mysterio and Rollins both go for cross bodies at the same time and collide together.

Dean and Cody get the tags. Cody attempts a Sunset Flip for the win. Dean kicks out. Rhodes goes for the finish with an Alabama Slam. Seth and Roman makes the save. Mysterio looks to fly out of the ring but Roman spears him hard. Goldust next falls victim to a spear. Cody hits a Disaster Kick on Roman. Cody grabs Seth but Dean catches him from behind with Dirty Deeds for the win.

We celebrate in the ring before disappearing out the back

,…

I was walking through the back of the arena when Punk walked up to me.

'Kaylee, you and The Shield have gotten far since coming to the WWE' Punk said

'Yes we have' I agreed before trying to walk away but Punk grabbed my arm

'Your success is in large part thanks to me for paying you to attack Ryback at Survivor Series' Punk added while I frowned

'Let go of me' I growled out

'I think you should thank me first' He said smirking before I ripped my arm from his grip

'We were going to attack that match at Survivor Series anyways Punk, so I owe you nothing' I stated before walking off and slamming the skybox door closed angrily

'What happened?' Dean asked as they stared at me confused

'Punk' I muttered annoyed before grinning as hear his music come on.

'I think Punk needs to be reminded what we are about' I said smirking

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I move through the crowd as the Divas watched me from the ring as they prepared for their rematch. I sat on the barricade smirking as Brie starts against Aksana.

Brie went to lock up against Aksana but before she could Aksana rolled from the ring and started yelling at me that I caused her to be pinned last night. I rolled my eyes at her before catching a slap to the face and as Brie had the ref distracted I DDT'd her to the concrete and rolled her back into the ring. Aksana is eliminated.

Rosa Mendes runs into the ring but double attack from the Bella's allows Nikki to pin her. Rosa Mendes is eliminated. I pull Rosa from the ring and power bomb her to the outside looking at the shocked Divas in the ring while grinning.

The Funkadactyls work together on Tamina. Naomi attempts a pin but Tamina kicks out. Tamina responds with kick to the jaw. Naomi has been eliminated. The almost pause the match just to watch me pull Naomi from the ring and DDT her to the mat outside as well. I pace around the ring as Cameron flies in with a cross body but Tamina rolls through and hits a Samoan Drop. Cameron has been eliminated. I once more pull Cameron from the ring and suplex her on the outside while the ref is yelling at me I just grin back at him.

Natalya charges in for a roll up. Tamina kicks out. Natalya connects with a vertical suplex and follows with a scoop slam. JoJo gets the tag and picks up the pin. To everyone's surprise I left Tamina alone

'She managed to eliminate someone in this match' I explained with a shrug as everyone looked at me confused.

Alicia Fox comes in for the attitude. JoJo attempts a roll up but Alicia hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for the pin. JoJo has been eliminated. I once again leave JoJo alone as she pinned Tamina.

Eva Marie comes in and rolls up Alicia sloppily in the corner. I almost look annoyed as I don't attack Alicia.

Natalya gets the tag and Kaitlyn comes in for her team. Natalya eliminates her with a Sharpshooter. I pull a screaming Kaitlyn from the ring as I power bomb her to the ground outside.

AJ comes in to the ring and jumps on Natalya. Nat tosses her towards the corner. Natalya looks for a Sharpshooter but AJ kicks her away. AJ rolls her up. Natalya has been eliminated. I once again leave Nat alone.

Brie Bella quickly eliminates the Divas Champion with a face plant. I stare down AJ as she leaves the ring with a pout.

Summer Rae comes in to the ring and is the only person left on her team. Nikki Bella comes into the ring. Summer looks to exit the ring but Eva and Brie cut her off. Nikki puts Summer up in The Rack and pins her. As the remaining Total Divas celebrate in the ring I pull Summer from the ring and toss her into the barricade before jumping the barricade and disappearing out the back.

….

We watched from the top of the crowd as Punk starts against Erick Rowan. Punk kicks at the legs of Rowan and brings in Bryan. Rowan whips him into the ropes and hits a big boot. Rowan backs him towards the corner and brings in Luke Harper. Bryan flips away in the corner and hits a clothesline. Punk gets the tag and kicks Harper in the gut. Harper blocks a snap mare and throws Punk head first into the corner. Punk sends him towards Bryan and connects with a couple of shoulder thrusts. Bryan gets the tag and hits a missile dropkick. He connects with a few European Uppercuts. Harper hits a few of his own. Bray calls for the tag.

Harper holds up Bryan so Wyatt can attack. Wyatt takes his time with Bryan and then drops a head butt. Rowan gets the tag. He stands over Bryan and lifts him to his feet. Bryan is whipped towards the corner. Rowan charges but misses with a boot. Punk comes in off a springboard. It takes several lariats to bring his opponent down. Punk uses a high knee to knock Rowan out of the ring. CM Punk charges for a suicide dive. Punk rolls him back inside and hits a neck breaker. Punk climbs to the top rope and delivers an elbow. Cover, but Rowan kicks out. Punk is distracted by the Wyatt's as he looks for a GTS. Rowan has time to recover and picks Punk up and dumps him out of the ring.

'When are we going to attack?' Dean said pacing angrily after I told them what Punk said.

'Soon' I said as we watched Bray work on Punk in the corner. He unleashes with a slew of punches. Wyatt hits a scoop slam. Bray covers Punk, but Punk kicks out. Harper gets the tag. He grabs Punk by the neck and slides side to side for a gator roll. Rowan gets the tag. He lifts Punk up high for a bear hug. Punk escapes. Harper and Bryan each get tags. Bryan flies out with a suicide dive to catch Bray by surprise. Harper falls victim to several hard kicks as Bryan returns to the ring. Bryan hits a hurricarana. He follows up with a Yes Lock but Rowan makes the save. Bryan sends each man towards the corner but a hard slam from Harper almost ends the match. Punk comes in for the save. Everyone is in the ring and brawling. The referee loses control and can't get the Wyatt's out and calls for the bell.

'Now' I say as we move silently through the crowd as Rowan and Bray pull Bryan out of the ring. Punk is hit with a hard clothesline from Harper inside the ring. Rowan places Bryan over his shoulder and walks towards the back with Bryan over his shoulder. Punk watches on and tries to head towards the back when suddenly Roman comes in from out of nowhere and spears Punk on the outside of the ring. Dean and Seth roll Punk back into the ring as I climb to the top rope and we perform a triple power bomb clothesline.

…

I arrived late back to the hotel to find Seth, Roman and Dean sitting in Seth and my hotel room watching TV.

'Where have you been babe?' Dean asked giving me a quick kiss on the lips

'Getting Roman and Seth a Tag Team Title shot on Friday Night' I explained grinning slyly

'What?! How?!' They yelled happily

'I explained to Steph that we haven't asked for anything for a while even though we have been helping them a lot and she agreed' I said and they responded by jumping on me in a hug laughing

…


	115. Chapter 115

**29-11-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee Rose' Vickie called out to me as we arrived at the arena

'What do you want Vickie?' I asked annoyed

'I have heard about your little trick of going above my head to get your boys a Tag Team Title Match' Vickie sneered

'Your point?' I asked bored as the boys stood behind me grinning

'My point is, you have been acting like you run this place just because you are Divas Champion and still undefeated in Divas matches, well I am making it my personal mission to take both of them away from you' Vickie vowed angrily and I stepped forward angrily

'Tonight, you will be in a match against Tamina for the Divas title' Vickie announced before cackling and walking off

'Bitch' I muttered

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I moved through the crowd, jumping the barricade and slid into the ring. I leant against the ropes annoyed while Tamina and AJ came down to the ring. AJ waited on the outside while Tamina slid into the ring.

We locked up in the middle of the ring before she clubbed me in the back of the head.

'You're title is mine!" She shouted at me before we locked up in the ring again before Tamina slammed me to the mat. She locked me in a head lock but I fought back with a knee to the midsection and slammed her to the mat. I mounted her and hit her with hard left and rights. The ref pulled me off her and as she stood up I hit her with a dropkick.

Tamina slid from the ring to regroup while I smirked in the ring. I slide from the ring and elbowed her in the face before sliding her back into the ring. As I slid back into the ring she hit me in the back of the head. She picked me up but I countered into a suplex and went for a pin but she kicked out.

I tossed her into the corner and clotheslined her. I kicked her in the midsection but was tossed into the corner and I hit my head on the turnbuckle. I stumbled out of the corner only to be dropkicked from behind. Tamina pulled from the ring and elbowed me in the back of the head before sliding back into the ring.

I shoved Tamina away from me trying to get my bearings back but she put me in another headlock. I countered with a modified DDT and went for a pin but she kicked out. I pulled her up and stood with punches to the face before being whipped into the rope. I countered her slam with a head scissor takedown. I performed a sidewalk slam and went for a pin but she kicked out.

I went to get Tamina but she tripped me into the second rope. Tamina went to clothesline me but I dodged and countered into a power bomb. I climbed to the top rope but AJ jumped onto the apron but I dropkicked her off the apron. I climbed the top rope again and performed a moonsault for the win.

The ref held up my hand in victory handing me the belt.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crowd and Dean joined the announcers table while I sat next to him on the barricade.

'Michael, thank you for having me. Sorry to interrupt you, but let me correct you. Cody Rhodes and Goldust did not defeat The Shield for the WWE Tag Team Championships, The Big Show stole the WWE Tag Team Championships from The Shield and handed them over to Goldust and Cody Rhodes, Tonight, justice gets served' Dean explained as Cody Rhodes will start the match against Seth Rollins.

'The voice you are hearing is the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose, who invited himself onto commentary here tonight, as the Divas Champion, Kaylee Rose sits on the barricade next to him' Cole explained as Cody and Seth lock up, and Rhodes applies a side headlock. Seth tries to whip him off, but Rhodes hangs on and hits a takeover. Seth fights up and pulls Rhodes' hair.

'And I know you're glad to have me here. What's up JBL? Cole, it's good to see you' Dean commented

'Well, now that you're here Dean, there is a pressing question that I would love to ask you and we saw CM Punk earlier on, not very happy after the attack Monday Night on RAW. The sneak attack, the ambush by The Shield on CM Punk. Question, right off the bat, a lot of social media responses, a lot of people talking about this. They believe The Shield was sent in there by The Authority to attack Punk, what do you say about that?' Cole asked as Seth was still in a headlock by Cody.

'Michael, why would you ask a question like that? When you know you don't have clearance for that kind of information? The Shield's business is The Shield's business, not yours and not anybody's, you know that. How many times do we have to play this game?' Dean taunted as Seth rolls him off and applies a waist lock, but Rhodes quickly gets out of it. Rhodes hits the ropes and blocks a kick.

'Okay, so. Let's rephrase the question. Why did you attack Punk?' Cole asked as Rhodes spins Seth and ducks a clothesline. Seth blocks a hip toss and goes for one of his own, but Rhodes blocks that as well.

'Michael, since you're just trying to be a good journalist, I'll tell you this. On completely unrelated issues, I personally don't like CM Punk, we've never gotten along. But that's completely beside the point. Our business with CM Punk on Monday Night RAW is our business' Dean explained as I zoned out to watch Rhodes takes Seth down with a body slam. Goldust is tagged in, and he hits a punch from the second rope. Goldust uppercuts him and hits a snap mare before dropping an elbow for a one count.

'I guess it's fair to say Dean that Cody and Goldust have had your numbers?' Cole asked as I looked at Dean in disbelief

'You know, that's such a typical thing for an announcer to say, had our numbers. First of all, nobody as The Shield's numbers, The Shield's has had everybody's number. Look at the list of superstars we've taken out and defeated. I don't have enough time in this broadcast to list the number of superstars we've put on the shelf. Let me ask you a question right now Michael, where's The Undertaker these days? He's probably still in London where we left him lying. Where's The Rock these days? He can't hang anymore, that's where he is, and he's in Hollywood' Dean stated as Rhodes is tagged back in, and he comes off the top rope with an elbow to the arm. Rhodes then hits a front suplex for another one count. Rhodes tags Goldust in, and Seth ducks a double-team clothesline. Seth hangs on to the ropes, and he tags in Roman.

'Dean, Kaylee, let me just take this time to apologize for Michael Cole' JBL started to say but I zoned out to watch as Roman and Goldust stand face to face.

'Michael is just doing his job, JBL. Let's talk about the Big Man in the ring right now. The most dominate performer in Survivor Series history, my brother from another mother, Roman Reigns' Dean said proudly as Goldust blocks a punch and hits some of his own.

'It almost got a little embarrassing, I was watching from the back, I really enjoyed watching Roman dominate that entire team and become the sole survivor. And Goldust sent flying like a 40-pound Christmas turkey out the window' Dean commented as Roman quickly knees him in the midsection and head-butts him before running him over with a shoulder block that sends Goldust out of the ring. Goldust gets to his feet and gets back in the ring.

'Big right hand by the big man' Dean said Roman kicks him in the midsection before hitting an uppercut.

Roman sends him into the ropes and lowers his head. Goldust grabs him and sends him into the ropes for a dropkick. Seth tries to blindside him, but Rhodes runs in and dropkicks him down. Rhodes and Goldust then double clothesline Roman over the top rope.

They do the same to Seth, and they celebrate with the fans.

Dean and I stand up as I knelt next to Roman and help him up.

'Son of a bitch' Roman muttered as he rolled back into the ring and tagged in Seth while Goldust tagged in Cody.

I sit back on the barricade next to Dean as Seth is trapped in a modified chin lock applied by Rhodes. Seth fights up and punches out before hitting the ropes.

'After tonight, we will once again, hold the WWE Tag Team Championships. The Shield was robbed by the Big Show' Dean added as Rhodes quickly takes Seth down with a back elbow. Seth reverses a whip to the corner and charges.

'Although the brothers Rhodes have been holding their own against The Shield over the last couple of months, in fact many people believe that they have The Shield's number' Cole explained as Rhodes then catches him in an Alabama Slam attempt, but Seth slides off and rolls him up for a near fall.

'Cody Rhodes and Goldust are a great team, I'll hand it to them. Cody Rhodes is an incredible athlete, incredible competitor, and a natural. He hasn't even hit close to his prime yet' Dean explains as Seth quickly ducks a right hand, and he takes him down with an enzuigiri for another near fall. Roman is tagged in, and he whips Rhodes hard into the turnbuckle sternum first. Roman covers for a two count. Roman puts him in his corner and tags in Seth. Seth goes to the top rope, and he comes down with a right hand to the face. Seth then pulls on Rhodes' nose.

'You are in the wrong part of town Cody' Dean says laughing

'Let me tell you a little something about The Shield's corner in a Tag Team Match, it is a dark, scary place. A hopeless abyss, you have no hope of coming out from. And Cody Rhodes, if you haven't learnt that by now, he's getting reminded' Dean explained as Rhodes comes back by elbowing Roman and Seth in the face, but that doesn't stop them. Seth punches him down and chokes him with his boot.

'Stay on him boys' I muttered as Cody rolls out of the ring, so Roman gets on the apron and jumps off with a right hand to the face. Roman throws him back into the ring, and he applies a front face lock.

'And look at the power of Roman Reigns, squeezing that head like a python' Dean commented

'But Dean, I want to ask you the question again, why did The Shield target CM Punk this past Monday Night?' Cole asked and I sighed and leant forward close to the microphone near Dean's mouth.

'Why not, Michael?' I asked simply as Rhodes fights up, and he begins to punch out. Rhodes hits the ropes, but Roman takes him down with a back elbow for another two count.

'Let's just enjoy the WWE Tag Team Title Match we are watching right now' Dean said avoiding the question again as Roman holds Cody by the ear and tags Seth in.

'CM Punk alluded earlier on that he believes you were carrying out orders perhaps from the Authority' Cole explained as Seth clubs away at the chest a bunch of times before kicking him down in the corner.

'There's only one question that's on my mind tonight, and that's who's going to walk away the WWE Tag Team Champions? Fortunately for me, I already know the answer and my answer is The Shield, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns' Dean stated as Cody comes back by elbowing Roman in the face as well as Seth. Rhodes then back body drops Seth over the top rope.

'Come on buddy…don't let him tag' Dean said as Goldust and Roman are tagged in. Goldust ducks a clothesline and takes him down with a clothesline. Roman reverses a whip, but he lowers his head and takes an uppercut. Goldust hits an inverted atomic drop followed by a kick to the head. Goldust starts the ten punches, but he stops to jump off and knock Seth off the apron. Roman reverses a whip, but Goldust ducks a pair of clotheslines and hits a running cross-body for a one count.

Goldust punches him in the corner, but he has a whip to the opposite corner reversed on him. Roman then charges into a powerslam for a two count. Goldust goes to the top rope, but Roman pulls him down.

'I'm not worried, I'm just excited Michael' Dean said as Goldust then floors him with a trio of stiff right hands. Seth then goes to the top rope and tries to surprise him, but Goldust counters into a nasty inverted atomic drop. Goldust then clotheslines him out of the ring. Roman then comes up from behind and knocks Goldust out of the ring.

Roman holds up Goldust in the ring for Seth to chop.

'We got this one well in hand. We're going to put Goldust away any minute now. I can feel it' Dean says as Seth chops the chest again, and he kicks Goldust in the ribs a few times. Seth then chokes him with his foot.

'Kaylee, you successfully retained your title tonight in a match against Tamina but are you worried about Vickie's vow to end your title and undefeated reign?' Cole asked but I just glared at him

'What a stupid question, Kaylee Rose is the most dominate diva here, the champion. Does she look scared?" Dean asked hits the ropes, and Seth runs him over with a back elbow. Seth then hits a senton splash for a near fall.

Seth quickly applies a chin lock. Goldust fights up and elbows him, but Seth kicks him and sends him into the ropes. Goldust holds on to the ropes as Seth attempts a dropkick, and he quickly follows up with a jack knife pin for a two count.

'Dean, what is it that makes Seth Rollins so effective?' Cole asked

'Always explosive, innovative offense from Seth Rollins. Stuff you don't see from anybody else. Seth Rollins is one of my best friends, one of the best athletes I've ever seen, doing stuff in the ring that I've never seen anybody do. You put him in the ring with Roman Reigns, The biggest powerhouse in the industry' Dean said as Goldust quickly pops up and takes Seth down with a DDT. Roman is tagged in before Goldust can get to his corner, and he knocks Rhodes off the apron before clotheslining Goldust down. Rhodes quickly runs in and breaks up the pin fall at two.

'Roman Reigns is a game changer, a mood changer. When he's in the ring, anything can happen at a moment's notice. Peppering Goldust with big right hands and believe me, those hurt.' Dean said Goldust takes Roman down, but Roman comes back with some right hands. Roman hits a head-butt for a two count.

'Roman is bleeding' I say worried standing up. Roman then applies a side headlock.

'You know Dean, a lot of people call you eccentric, little off' Cole commented

'Do I look like the kind of guy who really listens to what other people say?' Dean asked as Roman elbows him in the head, and he tags in Seth. They whip him to the corner, but Goldust comes back with a springboard double back elbow off the second rope. Rhodes is tagged in, and he takes it to Seth with a springboard missile dropkick. Rhodes hits a clothesline, ducks a clothesline, and hits a high knee.

I move over to Roman as he rolls out of the ring.

'Look at me' I say placing my hands on his face to look at the cut as Seth reverses a whip to the corner, but Rhodes counters into a roll up for a near fall. Rhodes kicks him, drops down to the mat, and hits an uppercut. Rhodes goes for his moonsault block, but Seth catches him in the electric chair position. Rhodes gets off, but Seth catches him with a back elbow and an STO into the turnbuckle. Seth goes to the second rope, and Rhodes punches him in the midsection.

'I got to help Seth' Roman said as Rhodes then catches him with a muscle buster, but Roman breaks up the pin fall. Goldust runs in, and he punches Roman before throwing him out of the ring. Roman then pulls him out of the ring, and they trade punches at ringside. Roman then capitalizes by sending Goldust into the barricade. Seth goes outside to recover, and Rhodes takes Seth and Roman both out by scaling the ropes for a cross-body to the outside!

'I'll hand it to Cody. That took guts' Dean commented

I pace the ringside nervously as Rhodes throws Seth into the ring, and he goes for his moonsault block, but Seth moves out of the way.

'Seth Rollins is about to go high risk. And When Seth Rollins goes high risk, I mean high risk' Dean commented as Seth pulls himself up for a springboard, but Rhodes moves.

Dean and I share a look as Rhodes then catches him with the Cross Rhodes, but Dean and I run in to stop the pin fall! The referee calls for the bell.

Dean and I stomps away at Rhodes until CM Punk's music hits. Punk runs down to the ring with a steel chair. Punk quickly hits Roman in the midsection with the chair before cracking it over his back. Punk then runs into the ring to scare off Dean and myself.

'Excuse me. Punk, you want to get to The Shield so badly? You want to be put in action? Fine. Put the chair down. This match is now a six-man tag team match' Vickie ordered from the big screen as we regrouped in front of the announcer's table. I was checking on Roman's cut with the ringside medic as we glued it back together.

'What is she talking about? Six-man tag, are you kidding me?' Seth shouted as Dean placed his hands on Seth's shoulder to calm him down.

Punk and Dean start the match as I pace the ringside annoyed. Punk chops Dean Ambrose's chest before sending him to the corner with a hard whip. Punk kicks him before elbowing him a couple of times in the corner. Punk then catches him with a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Punk puts him in his corner, and Goldust tags in. Goldust sends Dean into the ropes and runs over him with a clothesline for another two count. Rhodes is tagged in, and he punches away at Dean before stomping him in the corner. Dean quickly turns him in the corner, but he has a whip to the opposite corner reversed on him. Rhodes then catches him with a back body drop before punching him in the face. Punk is tagged in, and he comes off the top rope with a punch to the face. Punk punches and chops Dean before sending him to the opposite corner. Dean sidesteps Punk as he tries for a running knee, and he tags Seth in. Seth runs into a drop-toe-hold before hitting a falling death-lock. Goldust is tagged in, and he works on Seth's' leg by dropping some knees on it. Rhodes is tagged in, and he punches Seth a bunch of times. Seth has a whip reversed, and Rhodes throws Seth out of the ring. Rhodes whips Seth into the barricade before throwing him back into the ring. Seth has the ref distracted while I take Rhodes out with a spear and throw him back into the ring. Seth goes for a pin but Rhodes kicks out.

Goldust is tagged in, and they hit a double-team wishbone split. Goldust punches Seth in the face for a near fall. Rhodes is tagged in, and he stomps Seth before tagging Punk in. Punk kicks Seth in the leg before hitting a backbreaker for a near fall. Punk then applies a modified Indian death-lock, and he bridges back to apply a chin lock as well. Rhodes tags in, and he applies a single leg crab to Seth's free leg while this is happening. Rhodes kicks away at him before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Dean is tagged in, and he stomps away at Rhodes.

Dean stomp Rhodes' hand. Dean kicks him in the face before hitting a hard Irish whip to the corner. Rhodes hits the mat, and Dean stomps the hand again. Rhodes flips through a back suplex attempt, kicks him, and drops to his back for an uppercut. Dean charges into a boot, and Punk is tagged in. Punk ducks a clothesline and hits a pair of clotheslines. Punk then ducks a clothesline and catches him with a jumping calf kick. Punk hits a high running knee in the corner and follows up with a short-arm clothesline. Punk hits a swinging neck breaker and signals for the end. Punk gets him on his shoulders for the GTS, but the Wyatt Family's video quickly appears on the screen!

I looked around confused as the lights in the arena go out for a few moments and when they come back on, the Wyatt Family is standing at ringside. I look over at Bray confused and he just winked at me as Punk charges at them, but Dean takes him down with a clothesline. Roman is tagged in, and he stomps away at Punk before punching him a few times. Dean is tagged back in, and he stomps away at Punk before tagging Seth in. Seth kicks him in the ribs before dropping an elbow on the knee. Seth kicks away at him before dropping an elbow for a near fall. Dean is tagged in, and they send Punk to the corner. They lower their heads, and Punk kicks Dean in the face before grabbing Seth. Punk then hits a DDT on Dean while simultaneously hitting a neck breaker on Seth. Punk goes to tag in Goldust, but the Wyatt Family pulls him off the apron. The ref calls for the bell.

The Wyatt Family assaults Goldust at ringside as Roman punches away at Punk in the ring. Jimmy and Jey Uso run down to break up the odds. They fight with the Wyatts at ringside. Rey Mysterio then runs down to make all sides even. Mysterio gets in the ring, and he pulls the top rope down for Roman to fly out of the ring. Mysterio then catches Seth with a pair of head-scissor takeovers. Seth quickly kicks him and goes for a slam, but Mysterio counters into a head-scissor into the ropes. Mysterio goes for the 619, but I sweeps the feet.

'Excuse me! This match will not continue, not on my show, not on SMACKDOWN. I demand order. This match will now restart as 12-man tag team match' Vickie announced as I checked on my boys

Dean and Jimmy start of the match. Jimmy wrenches the arm, but Dean kicks him and tags in Luke Harper. Harper powers him to the corner a few times before hitting an uppercut. Harper pulls the hair before sending him to the opposite corner. Harper then runs into a boot and gets rolled up for a one count. Harper then hits a quick back elbow and tags in Seth. Bray Wyatt yells at Harper for doing that. Seth pushes Jey Uso, and he goes to work on Jimmy as the distraction hits. Bray Wyatt is tagged in, and he stomps away at Jimmy before dropping an elbow. Wyatt kicks him in the head before tagging Harper back in. Harper stomps him before doing the gator roll. Harper then turns it into a side headlock. Jimmy fights up, but Harper punches him to the corner. Harper sends him to the opposite corner and charges into a boot.

Rey Mysterio is tagged in, and he ducks a pair of clotheslines from Harper before hitting a spinning DDT for a two count. Mysterio kicks Harper in the knee a few times before kicking him in the head. Mysterio sidesteps Harper, and he hits the turnbuckle hard. Mysterio then takes him down with a top rope seated senton. Mysterio hits the ropes, and Harper floors him with a big boot for a near fall. Wyatt is tagged in, and he kicks Mysterio before shoving him to the corner. Wyatt whips him hard to the opposite corner, and then he avalanches him for a two count. Erick Rowan is tagged in, and he body slams Mysterio down. Rowan applies a bear hug, and he shakes him like a rag doll. Mysterio elbows out, and he attempts a spinning DDT, but Rowan counters into a powerslam for a near fall. Rowan puts Mysterio on the top rope and punches away at him as he tags Dean in. Dean holds Mysterio's legs, and he applies a front face lock. Mysterio fights up, and he hits the ropes, but Dean knees him down for a two count. Seth is tagged in, and he whips Mysterio into the ropes with Dean. Mysterio hangs on, and he throws Dean out of the ring as he charges. Mysterio then hits Seth with an enzuigiri.

Punk and Rowan are tagged in. Punk takes Rowan down with a springboard clothesline. Punk tries for some regular clotheslines, but Rowan doesn't go down. Punk then kicks him a few times until he falls out of the ring. Punk then takes him down with a suicide dive. Punk puts him into the ring, and he catches him with a pair of high running knees. Punk then backs up and hits a third high running knee. Punk then ducks a clothesline and hits a swinging neck breaker. Punk goes to the top rope, and he hits his signature elbow drop. Dean breaks up the pin fall. Rhodes and Goldust charge the ring to take out Seth and Dean. Goldust then turns into a spear from Roman. The Usos run in, and they take Roman down with a double super kick. Harper ducks a double-team clothesline, and he also eats a double super kick. The Usos then take Harper and Seth out with stereo plancha! In the ring, Punk goes for the GTS on Rowan, but Wyatt runs in and kicks him. Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail, but Mysterio dropkicks him out of the ring. Rowan grabs Mysterio and goes for a slam, but Mysterio counters into a hurricarana into the ropes. Mysterio catches him with a 619, and Rowan stumbles into the GTS from Punk! Punk picks up the win!

….


	116. Chapter 116

**02-12-13 RAW**

We watched as CM Punk made his way down to the ring at the start of RAW.

'This should be interesting' Seth commented as they showed footage of us attacking him last week.

'They are still speculating about that?' Roman sighed as we grinned at him

'For one entire week I've been trying to figure out why The Shield attacked me. And then walking down the ramp here in Oklahoma City, I realized just now I figured out I'm in denial because deep down in my guts and the best guts in the business I know why The Shield attacked me. I just want to be so wrong this one time. The last week I made the cardinal sin of criticizing HHH on Monday Night RAW. You know it was just one of those comments I said. I think I said he lacked creativity or something. It wasn't that big of a deal but then later on that same show I'm attacked by The Shield. And now who am I, this lowly peasant to question the great king of kings, right? And now I find myself here in denial just hoping it's a coincidence. It has to be a coincidence because if it's not I know what's behind that door and I don't want anything to do with anybody in the Authority. I like living in my own little universe. And surely HHH isn't that dense to kick a living hornet's nest, is he? I mean the king of kings isn't that dense to pick a fight with somebody who knows, who prides himself on being one of biggest anti-authority figures in WWE history. So I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm right HHH and his authority are the biggest group of sorry, ignorant, stupid douchebags that I have ever come across in my entire life' Punk said when suddenly Steph's music came on

'I like that it actually had nothing to do with HHH and Steph and yet now he has gotten himself on their bad side' I explained laughing

'First of all Punk, I hope that you and everyone here had a wonderful thanksgiving holiday. You know that there couldn't be bigger advocates of free speech than my family. I mean my husband was a founding father of D-Generation X and for you to think that we would have The Shield attack you because you called my husband a bad name? I mean what are we? In kindergarten? Punk, it's just beneath us. You know my husband and I, we've grown, we've matured but, you know, I just have to stop projecting our values onto you. You know, because clearly you haven't. I can understand you not wanting to antagonize The Shield out here right now but it's just much easier for you to point the finger at us. But Punk you should know, we were just as upset as you were when The Shield attacked you last week' Steph explained

'Come on, you expect me to believe that?' Punk asked in disbelief

'It's the truth, now listen, notwithstanding your ago, The Authority has bigger things to deal with tonight like the unprecedented contract signing for TLC involving the world and WWE championship match. But you know Punk I'm fair so if you have any further grievances or comments, you know, we're willing to hear you out. You may ask our director of operations, Kane' Steph said as Kane's music came on and he walked out wearing a suit.

'As director of operations, it is my job to handle day to day issues, identify problem areas and serve as crisis management to ensure WWE is running smoothly. The findings of our investigation into your accusations support Stephanie's claim. The Authority had nothing to do with The Shield's attack and it's absolved from any wrongdoing. Therefore, this issue is resolved. Now, do you have any questions?' Kane asked

'Exactly when did you become the big red ass kisser?' Punk asked as Dean started laughing

'I would advise you not to take this lightly' Kane warned

'And I would advise you not to patronize me' Punk warned back

'Punk, we are not the enemy. This is not a path I would recommend you go down' Kane warned

'Ok that's our cue' I stated getting ready

'Okay, you don't recommend I go down this path then why don't we go down this path? Since it's obvious you've hung up your mask and you put on a cheap suit you sold out, why don't you walk down this path and you get in this ring and since you already sold out you can also get knocked out or you have your choice. You can get knocked out or I can make you go to sleep' Punk threatened

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked down through the crowd as Punk grabbed a steel chair and got back in the ring. We jumped the barricade and was surrounding the ring

'All right, stop. Stop right there, stop! Shield Stop. I will not have a repeat of what happened last week. CM Punk is to be respected and admired' Steph said while we looked at Punk's confused face

'Respected, admired and challenged which is why, CM Punk at TLC you will be in a handicap match against all 3 males of The Shield' Kane announced as we looked at Punk grinning

….

I was walking through the back about to go down to the ring to watch the Divas six-man tag match when Brad Maddox stopped me

'I have been talking to Vickie and we agree that you will not be allowed to be at ringside for the divas matches unless you are involved. Also at TLC you will defend your title in a fatal four way. Natalya, Tamina, AJ and Kaylee, that is if you make it to TLC' Brad announced laughing but stopped suddenly when I shoved him against the wall

'This little plan you and Vickie seem to have to get me to lose a match and my title is pathetic. I will be at TLC and I will retain my title' I vowed before storming off.

I walked into the skybox fuming as I told the boys what happened

'Steph must be able to go above their heads?' Seth asked as I paced the room

'I talked to Steph and she said 'you are the Divas Champion, The Devious Beauty, you can and will win every time'' I quoted annoyed

'Let's go make a statement about TLC' Dean offered and we nodded grabbing the camera and going to a back room

'CM Punk, one on one, no, you can't beat me' Dean said laughing

'You wouldn't even last five minutes in the ring with me with that muay Thai nonsense. Get out of here' Seth added laughing

'You come anywhere near me, I'm going to beat your little ass' Roman added laughing

'It's a three on one handicap match at TLC against all 3 of us. No chance. Believe in the Shield' Dean finished as I turned off the camera

'Alright, time for our match' I stated

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean starts the match against Big Show as I sit on the barricade watching.

Show takes Dean down to the mat and drops an elbow. Dean is tossed to the corner. Show unloads with three consecutive chops. Seth gets the tag. Show lifts him up for a simple slam. Roman gets the tag. Show sets him up in the corner and delivers a chop. Roman tries to fight back but only gets met with another chop. Roman punches Show in the head and tags in Dean. Show lifts Dean up and tosses him down from high overhead. Goldust gets the tag for his team. He plays with Dean's arm and then tags in his brother. Cody tries for a pin but Dean kicks out. Seth gets the tag but walks right into a hip toss. Cody lifts Seth up for a suspended suplex. Cover, but Seth kicks out.

Goldust comes in and kicks Seth in the gut to set up a pin. Seth kicks out. Cody gets the tag. Seth is able to work Cody back towards the corner of The Shield. Dean gets the tag but not before the rest of The Shield is knocked away from the ring. Cody flies off the top turnbuckle with a moonsault. Cover, but Dean Kick's out. Dean grabs the arm of Cody and tosses it into the steel ring post, cover but Cody kicks out.

'Come on Dean' I shout hitting the mat pacing the side of the ring now.

Cody is in the ring with Dean. Seth Rollins gets the tag and hits Cody with a splash to the corner. He is just able to tag in Dean. Cody springboards from the apron for a double drop kick. Roman tags himself in but walks right into an attack from the Big Show. Roman is sent flipping with a back body drop. Show splashes Roman and looks to run the ropes. Dean pulls down on the top rope so Show falls to the outside.

As Show gets back into the ring The Shield works on their isolation of the giant. Systematic tags allow the team to remain fresh against such a behemoth of an opponent. Dean is the legal man as he applies a side headlock. Big Show breaks free but lifting Dean up for a side slam. Roman gets the tag. Show catches Roman with a choke slam as he comes into the ring. Show is able to make it to the corner and tag in Goldust.

Seth comes in for his team but is met with an inverted Atomic Drop. Goldust tries to set up a ten count punch. Seth moves out of the way. Goldust jumps off the second rope for a hurricarana followed by a Spine buster. Dean comes in to save his teammate but Big Show pulls down on the top rope so Dean falls to the outside. Roman charges and hits a spear on the outside. Cody leaps off the top turnbuckle to the outside for a cross body. Seth is lying on the mat. Goldust has Dean in the corner and tries to suplex him onto Seth. Seth moves out of the way as Goldust connects with the suplex. Seth immediately rolls him up for the win

I slid into the ring and celebrate with the boys as we hold our fists in over Goldust.

…..


	117. Chapter 117

**06-12-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Rose!' Vickie called out to me as we arrived at the arena. I turned to her annoyed.

'What?' I asked through gritted teeth

'Tonight you have a handicap match against AJ and Tamina' she said laughing and walked off.

'I'm going to kill her' I said but Dean wrapped his arms around me to stop me moving

'Calm down babe' He whispers as we walked to the skybox

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I make my way through the crowd as AJ and Tamina are in the ring waiting for me. I jump the barricade and slid into the ring and drop kick both of them not wasting any time. I elbow both of them in the face over and over again before going for cross body but Tamina catches me. She tries to toss me over the top rope but I land on the apron and as they turn around I bounce both their necks off the top rope. I slid back into the ring and toss Tamina into the corner as AJ is on the apron now.

I grind my forearm against her face and few times before the ref pulls me back. I pull her out of the corner and dropkick her before going for a cover but she kicks out at 2. I smash her head into the turn buckle before shouldering her in the midsection a few times. I toss her across the ring but as I move towards her she throws me neck first into the second rope. She makes a tag to AJ as I am choking in the middle of the ring.

AJ comes in and toss me to the mat by my hair before kicking me in the ribs a few times. She elbows me in the back of the head and then slams me to the mat. She climbs to the second rope and hits a leg drop of me before going for a pin but I kick out at 2.

She drags me over to her corner and tags in Tamina. Tamina chokes me in the corner until the ref breaks it up. AJ shoves me into Tamina for a Samoan drop and she goes for a pin but I kick out at 2. Tamina puts me in a head lock but I fight out and elbow her in the gut a few times to break the hold completely and then I power bomb her. I go for a pin but she kicks out at 2.

I go to grab her but she pokes me in the eye and smashes my head into the turnbuckle before tagging in AJ. AJ performs a head scissor takedown before dragging me to the middle of the ring. She goes for a pin but I kick out at 2. She looks up at the ref frustrated.

She kicks me in the ribs again before stomping my face into the mat. I reverse a whip into the corner only to run into a boot from AJ. Tamina tags in and climbs to the top rope. She hits me with a flying clothesline for a count of 2 and a half. She stands up to complain with the ref and I quickly roll her up for the pin to win the match.

AJ and Tamina are fuming and AJ holds me up while Tamina rips of my vest and tank top leaving me in my sports bra and kicks me in my exposed midsection. She then slaps me across the face as AJ tosses me to the mat. They pick me up and perform a double DDT on me before rolling out of the ring to get a chair. They put one around my neck but before they can do anything more Dean, Roman and Seth bolt to the ring and scare the divas off.

Seth holds back Dean from going after them as Roman gently removes me the chair from around my neck and picks me up carrying me out of the ring.

…

Roman carries me to the medics office and places me gently on the table

'I'm fine guys' I say wincing as they pace the office as the medic looks over me

'You're very lucky Kaylee, there is nothing broken just a few bruised ribs and you'll have a headache and be pretty sore for a few days' The medic explained as I stood up leaning on Dean as we left the medics office

'Time for another video, let's tell everyone that Roman will face Punk tonight' I muttered as we got back to the skybox

'AJ, Tamina… you tried to end my career tonight… but you only succeed in making me very angry. I have no doubt that Vickie put you up to that tonight but I also know that you 2 would love to see me out of action so here is my advice girls. Watch your back because you have successfully gained the full attention of the hounds of justice not just the devious beauty. And Vickie, you should watch your back too' I said cracking my neck annoyed before turning the camera onto Dean, Seth and Roman

'CM Punk, so you're trying to put The Shield to sleep, huh? You can't touch us, if it was up to me I'd hit you with one spear and I'd break every single rib you have in your body, you understand' Roman said angrily before Seth calmed him down

'Take it easy big man. No question we want to hurt CM Punk tonight but not so bad that he can't make it to TLC where all 3 of us can get a hand in finishing the job, you know what I mean?' Seth asked

'That's the important thing' Roman nodded agreeing

'So whoever faces Punk tonight has one responsibility, remind the WWE universe what happens when you don't believe in The Shield' Seth explained

'Well, I know whoever faces Punk they need to be relentless, cut-throat, it's going to take a feral-bred, a certified head buster, someone who can end any match just like that' Roman said snapping his fingers and then looked at Dean and Seth

'We are dealing with the best in the world here boys' Roman added laughing

'It's going to take the baddest man in The Shield to take him out' Roman added

'So in other words, me' Dean stated before walking off leaving us confused and I turned off the camera

'What just happened?' Seth asked in shock as Roman looked annoyed

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Dean!' I shouted stopping him just as our music came on

'You are staying back here Kaylee' Dean ordered

'Excuse me?' I asked annoyed

'Make sure she stays back here' Dean told Roman and Seth who looked on annoyed but bumped fists with him anyways letting him go down to the ring alone.

I leant up against the wall in the skybox and watched as Seth and Roman sat on the lounge in silence

The crowd chants for CM Punk as Dean and Punk stare at one another. They circle the ring and lock up. Punk applies a side headlock and takes him down. Dean applies a head-scissor, but Punk kips up out of it. Punk then hits another headlock takeover. Dean fights up and twists out. Punk whips Dean off and leapfrogs him. Punk sends him into the ropes, but Dean holds on and avoids a roundhouse kick. Dean then runs into a boot. Punk hits a bunch of running leg drops for a one count. Punk punches him in the face, but Dean soon pushes him into the ropes and knees away at him. Dean puts him in the corner and rubs his elbow in Punk's face. Dean then hits a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Dean quickly follows up with a chin lock. Punk fights up and whips Dean off. Punk then catches him with a jumping heel kick. Punk then hits a pair of clotheslines and tries for a neck breaker, but Dean avoids it. Punk then catches him with a GTS attempt, but Dean elbows him in the injured ribs. Punk gets him on his shoulders again, but Dean grabs the top rope. Punk slings Dean to the apron and goes for a roundhouse, but Dean jumps off the apron.

I can sense Seth and Roman watching me concerned as Dean stomps Punk on the injured ribs. Dean drops an elbow for a two count. Dean hits some jabs before covering for another two count. Dean wrenches the arm and applies a hammerlock. Dean applies a chin lock, but Punk elbows out. Dean quickly takes him down with a clothesline for a near fall. Dean talks a little trash before backing up to the corner. Dean slowly goes to the top rope and tries for a diving senton splash, but Punk moves out of the way.

Punk springboards off the apron with a clothesline for a two count. Dean goes to the corner, and Punk catches him with a high knee to the jaw and follows up with a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Punk signals for his elbow drop, but Dean cuts him off. Dean then counters a swinging neck breaker into a backslide pin for a two count. Dean immediately applies a Fujiwara arm bar, but Punk fights up. Dean counters out of a GTS and then applies a sleeper hold. Punk counters with a snap mare and applies the Anaconda Vice. Dean claws his way to the bottom rope and puts his foot underneath, breaking the hold. Punk body slams him down and goes to the top rope. Dean gets to his feet and punches Punk on the top rope. Dean then connects with a double-arm superplex for a near fall. Dean then goes back to the Fujiwara arm bar in the middle of the ring. Punk takes some time before clawing his way to the bottom rope. Dean yells at the referee, and Punk rolls him up for a near fall. Punk then connects with a roundhouse kick for another near fall.

Punk signals for the GTS, but Dean slides off. Dean goes for the Headlock Driver, but Punk pushes him off and goes for the GTS again. Dean slides off again and sends Punk shoulder first into the ring post. Dean then rolls him up and grabs the tights, but Punk kicks out at two and a half. Dean goes for the Headlock Driver, but Punk kicks him in the face and connects with a GTS for the win.

'Damn it' I mutter as Dean Walks back into the skybox. I place a hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off and grabs his things

'I guess we are leaving then' Seth muttered as Roman places a hand on my shoulder and I smile weakly up at him.

…


	118. Chapter 118

**09-12-13 RAW**

Roman woke up to see me sitting on the bed deep in though

'Kaylee' He said but I remained silent and he came and sat on my bed

'Kaylee' He said again and placed a hand on my shoulder pulling me from my thoughts

'Huh' I asked confused making Roman smile

'What's going on in that pretty head of yours?' He asked

'Dean has barely talked to us since Monday and tonight we have to go present this slammy award and Vickie is set on destroying my career, she told AJ and Tamina to use the chair on my neck on Monday, what else will she try?' I blurted out frustrated

'Look, I don't know what's going on with Dean but I know we won't let Vickie or anyone do anything to you' Roman said pulling me in for a hug as I placed my head on his shoulder.

'What's going on here?' Dean said as him and Seth walked into the room. I pulled away from Roman and walked over to Dean and kissed him on the lips

'Tonight, we have to present a slammy and Dean has a non-title match against Punk, we will be with him' I explained

'I don't need any help defeating Punk tonight' Dean said walking off as I rolled my eyes and stopped Seth and Roman from going after him annoyed

…

I walked up to the boys who were wearing suits and I was wearing a knee-length strapless dark blue dress and my hair was out and was slightly curled.

'Wow' Roman said at the same time as Dean and Seth's jaw's dropped.

'You look beautiful' Dean whispered kissing me

'You clean up nice Kay' Seth added as I rolled my eyes

'Let's do this' I stated

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked out to the stage with Dean and my arms linked as we moved over to the microphone

'I know. I know Kaylee looks sexy as hell' Dean said as I rolled my eyes laughing with the boys

'Double-cross of the year. Now, we've already picked up 2 awards tonight on the slammy pre-show but this is one award we know nothing about' Dean commented

'That's right, my man. 2013 year of The Shield. With all that justice we dispensed, we did it our way man to man straight up' Seth added

'So if you're thinking about crossing or even double-crossing The Shield, I'd wake up because you're going to pay the price. And that's way…' Roman started to say until Dean interrupted him

'And that's way you'll never see our names in this category' Dean finished as Seth and Roman looked at him.

'Your nominees are…' I said to push past what just happen and it showed the video of the nominees.

'And your winner for double-cross of the year…' Seth said as Roman still silently glared at Dean as he opened the envelope

'Shawn Michaels!' Roman called out as Dean paused for effect and I tried not to grin at Roman as Shawn walked out and shook the boy's hands and I handed him the trophy and he kissed me on the cheek and we left the stage.

….

We stood out the back and watched as Eve walked out to present Diva of the year slammy.

'It is my pleasure to return to the WWE to present the Slammy for Diva of the year. Now, whether you're on Team Total Divas or the AJ-led opposition, or even just against everyone, one thing's for sure, the divas work their butts off and they have had one heck of an exciting year. The nominees are…' Eve announced and it showed a video of all the nominees.

'It's got to be you girl' Roman stated as we waited for the results

'It's the universe voting though and they aren't exactly a fan of mine' I added

'The 2013 diva of the year is… my personal favourite… the diva's champion Kaylee Rose from The Shield' Eve announced

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked out clearly shocked as Eve and I hugged and she handed me the trophy

'I have to say… I am surprised the WWE universe voted for me. I mean I know I am the best diva in the WWE but I am most definitely not the most popular. I have one thing to say, I will continue to dominate the divas division no matter what' I stated clearly sending a message to Vickie and then I left the stage.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd and jumped the barricade

'Remember guys, I got this… I got him' Dean ordered as Roman smirked and Seth nodded

'You got this' Seth said as I sat on the barricade as Dean handed the title to Seth

'Take him out, man' Roman said as Dean slid into the ring.

Punk and Dean lock up with Punk getting Dean in a side headlock and then a wristlock transitioned into a hammerlock. Punk slams Dean into the turnbuckles and then he twists the arm of Dean before hitting him with a shoulder block for a near fall. Punk puts Dean in a hammerlock again but Dean fights out of it and into a side headlock of his own. Punk shoves Dean away but Dean answers with a shoulder block. Dean hits the ropes but eats an arm drag from Punk. Punk puts Dean in an arm bar. Punk slams his knee down across Dean's arm and then puts the boots to his knee. Punk hits an Arm breaker on Dean and covers him for another near fall. Punk puts Dean in an arm bar again but this time Dean hits a big shot to the ribs to break the hold.

'Stop laughing' I muttered to Roman and Seth

'He kind of deserves this' Roman muttered to me

'He is still our team mate' I argued back and they nodded agreeing

Dean slams Punk into the turnbuckles and then rakes his face across the top rope. Dean whips Punk into the ropes and goes for a backdrop but Punk kicks him and then hits another arm breaker and takes him down to the mat with a Hammerlock. Punk rolls Dean over and gets a near fall while holding onto the Hammerlock as well. Dean fights up to his feet but then Punk attempts to whip Dean into the corner, but Dean reverses it and charges at Punk. Punk gets his feet up and then springs to the top and dives off with a Flying Cross Body but he lands right into a Gut buster from Dean but Punk kicks out! Dean puts the boots to Punk and then hits a Muta Elbow Drop for a near fall. Dean head-butts Punk and then connects with a series of strikes. Dean chokes Punk in the ropes but walks into a kick from Punk but Dean comes right back with a knee. Dean slams Punk into the corner and hits a Running Shoulder Block to the ribs. Dean puts Punk in a chin lock and then slams him to the mat and gets another near fall. Dean puts Punk in a chin lock but Punk fights it off only to get tossed into the corner again. Dean hits another shoulder block and then he whips Punk into the opposite corner. Dean hits yet another shoulder block to Punk in the corner. He whips Punk into the opposite corner and again goes for a shoulder block, but Punk moves out of the way and then goes for the GTS! Dean quickly escapes and rolls out of the ring! Dean tries to get back in the ring but Punk knocks him down and then hits a Suicide Dive through the ropes onto Dean on the floor!

Roman and Seth stand on either side of the ring watching as Dean used the distraction to toss Punk back into the ring and apply a cross face but Punk fights out of it and breaks it with a series of headbutts. Punk goes for a Back Suplex but Dean blocks it and locks Punk in a Rear Naked Choke! Punk rolls over and fights up to his feet and breaks the hold with a Back Suplex! Punk and Dean Exchange strikes and then Punk whips Dean into the ropes and attempts a Back Heel Kick, but Dean Holds onto the ropes to avoid it. Dean taunts Punk and then slaps him repeatedly before hitting a series of knees. Dean then goes for a clothesline but Punk counters into a Spinning Neck breaker! Punk and Dean Exchange strikes again and then Punk whips Dean into the ropes and connects with the Heel Kick followed by an elbow and then a Running Knee Strike and a clothesline. Punk climbs up top and dives off with the Savage Flying Elbow Drop but Dean kicks out! Punk calls for the GTS and attempts it but Dean fights out if it and hits a Butterfly Suplex! Punk kicks out! Dean slams Punk into the corner and then lifts him up top. Dean climbs up with him and attempts a Butterfly Superplex but Punk fights it and headbutts Dean knocking him off the top! Punk dives off the top with a Flying Cross Body but Dean Rolls through but Punk kicks out and then quickly gets to his feet and destroys Dean with the Roundhouse Kick! He goes for a pin but Dean kicks out! Punk grabs Dean and goes for the GTS again and Dean blocks it and hits a knee to the gut before tossing Punk to the outside. Seth and Roman surround Punk on the floor while Dean distracts the referee but they never attack him.

'What are you doing!?' He yells at them sliding out and getting in their face. I jump of the barricade and get in between Roman and Dean.

'You said that you didn't want us getting involved. That you could do it on your own' I reminded him calmly

'You're right. Go out the back! I don't need you' He said and tosses Punk back in the ring. Punk rolls Dean up but he kicks out and then Punk goes for the GTS again! Dean counters into an attempt at the Headlock Driver! Punk shoves Dean away and connects with the GTS for the win.

Punk stares down us on the outside and then goes after Seth as he tries to get in the ring but then turns into a Spear from Roman. I walk behind the boys as Seth and Roman help Dean to the back.

…..


	119. Chapter 119

**13-12-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee, you have a match against Natalya tonight in a No Disqualification and Seth and Roman have a tag match against The Usos' Vickie said on the phone before hanging up and I rolled my eyes before throwing the phone away and crawling under the cover

….

We arrived at the arena only to be stopped by Vickie at the front door

'Dean, Roman and Seth you are banned from ring side at Kaylee's match tonight. If you show up during the match at all, Kaylee and Dean will have their titles stripped from them' Vickie warned

'WHAT' we all shouted at her as she cackled laughing

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring through the crowd as Natalya stood in the ring waiting. I jumped the barricade and placed my title on the announcer's table and slid into the ring. The ref rung the bell and Nat and I locked up in the middle of the ring. I overpowered her and shoved her to the mat before AJ and Tamina walking down the ramp with a chair.

'Are you part of this?' I demanded at Nat who shook her head in shock. I did a suicide dive through the ropes into AJ and Tamina. I picked Tamina up and threw her into the steel steps before turning into a dropkick by AJ. Nat then slid from the ring and clotheslined AJ to the mat. I looked at Nat confused before nodding at her and we teamed up against AJ until Tamina hit both of us with a steel chair. AJ was suddenly attacking Natalya while Tamina continued the chair assault on me.

Tamina tossed me into the ring while AJ tossed Nat into the ring and they both grabbed more steel chairs and went on the attack against Nat and myself.

'Stop' I shouted in pain and placed myself between Nat and AJ.

'You were ordered to take me out, not Nat. Leave her alone' I said before Tamina grabbed me and slammed me. AJ kicked Nat from the ring and Tamina picked me up and AJ hit me with shinning wizard knocking me out for a second. They picked me up again and performed a double DDT onto the steel chair which split me open. They bounced me off the ropes and were going for a double clothesline but I ducked and grabbed the ropes and slide out of the ring trying to gain some space. I wiped the blood from my eyes so I could see and dodged a spear from Tamina and she hit the steel steps hard. I grabbed AJ and power bombed her to the concrete before checking on Nat.

'You ok?' I asked wiping more blood from my head

'Yeah' she said standing up and looking at the carnage of the others

'Let's get in the ring and continue this match' I said rolling into the ring

'Your head' She commented rolling in after me

'Don't worry about me, Vickie wants to destroy me and I am going to show her she can't so don't hold back' I said and Nat smirked

'Don't worry I won't' She said as we locked up in the middle of the ring again and she pulled me into a headlock. I elbowed out and quickly DDT'd her. I wiped more blood from my eyes and put her in a sleeper hold. Nat was just about passed out when I was hit in the back of the head with a kendo stick. I let go off Nat and grabbed my head. I was hit over and over in the body and head with the kendo stick. Tamina picked me up as AJ slapped me in the face

'You are going to be destroyed Kaylee' AJ taunted before grabbing a steel chair as Tamina performed a Samoan drop on me and placed the chair over my face. AJ climbed to the top rope and performed a moonsault onto the chair on my face. The attack stopped for a moment and I could vaguely make AJ and Tamina attacking Nat as she tried to interfere before Randy Orton's music came on and he ran down to the ring. AJ and Tamina quickly disappeared from the ring shocked as Randy knelt beside me.

'Your boys sent me' Randy muttered seeing my confused face

'Finish the match, roll me on top of Nat' I said fading quickly as Randy did just that and I won the match. The second the bell rung Dean, Roman and Seth bolted to the ring and were kneeling next to me. Randy stood shook hands with them before leaving the ring.

'Baby girl, I am so sorry' Dean whispered not caring we were in public as he picked me up.

'Bring Nat as well' I said softly as the boys looked confused but Roman picked up Nat as well

….

The medic stitched me up before checking on Nat

'Kaylee, once again you are going to be very sore and bruised but nothing is broken' He said softly before leaving us

'Nat' I said softly as she sat up groaning in pain

'Why did you help me?' I asked confused

'No one deserves what is happening to you' Nat said simply before walking out of the room.

'Alright, we got to go out for our match' Roman said

'I'm coming out' I stated standing up wincing slightly and the boys shared a look but knew they couldn't stop me so we left the medic office silently

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean helped me walk through the crowd as Seth and Roman were in front of us. Seth and Roman jumped the barricade first and lifted me over before Dean jumped over and JBL got me a chair next to the announcer's table as Dean helped me to the chair before joining the JBL and Cole on commentary.

'Kaylee, how are you feeling?' Cole asked

'How do you think she is feeling?' Dean snapped back as Jimmy Uso starts against Seth Rollins. They lock up, and Jimmy applies a side headlock. Seth tries to whip him off, but Jimmy doesn't let go. Seth finally whips him off, but Jimmy hits him with a shoulder block. Jimmy hits the ropes, and he takes Seth down with a back elbow. Jimmy punches him in the face, and Jey tags in.

'I do want to ask you about The Shield, Dean and are cracks starting to show a bit in The Shield. One thing I've noticed over the past couple of weeks is you seem to have alienated yourself from Rollins, Rose and Reigns' Cole asked as Jey hits a leaping clothesline for a one count. Jimmy is tagged back in, and he goes to the top rope. Jey hits him with a backbreaker, and he holds Seth for Jimmy to hit while coming off the top rope.

'Michael, let me ask you a question. What about the last 365 days says cracks, says dissension, says not on the same page? What about that says dissension? Is it all the superstars we've taken out?' Dean asked as Jimmy picks up a two count. Jey tags in, and he comes off the top rope with an axe handle to the arm. Jey wrenches the arm, but Seth makes a tag to Roman Reigns.

'Let's talk about recent history, Dean for a moment. Firstly, let's start with last Friday Night on Smackdown when you guys were deciding who was going to take on Punk on that one-on-one matchup and you stood up almost seemly annoying Rollins, Reigns and Rose, that was crack number one. Crack number two came Monday Night on RAW when you had had a match against Punk and we saw Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Kaylee Rose actually walking away from the ring and walking up the ramp' Cole explained as Roman takes Jey down with a back elbow to the face. Roman then punches away at him. Seth is tagged back in, and he kicks away at Jey.

'The Shield are passionate individuals. We have a passion for this business. We eat, sleep and breathe this business. That's where our bond comes from, that's why we are a family. That passion shows through sometimes, all right? And if you want to interpret that that as dissension, then you might as well just go looking for the lock ness monster Michael' I said wincing as I leaned across and spoke into Dean's microphone as Seth chops the chest a few times before Jey comes back with a punch. Jey hits the ropes, and Jimmy blind tags in. Jey then clotheslines Seth. Jimmy and Jey punch Seth down before kicking Roman and pushing him out of the ring. Seth is then back dropped to the apron before being knocked off with a forearm and fell into me.

'Kay!' Seth shouted concerned as I groaned in pain

'Kaylee' Dean and Roman said together as they check on me

'I'm good' I coughed out

'I'm ok' I said as Seth helped me back to the chair

'I am so sorry' He whispered placing a hand on my cheek

'I'm ok' I said again

'My boys Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins doing work about to beat up The Usos like they've done before' Dean commented as Seth trying to get Jimmy with a backslide, but he turns it on him for a two count.

'We control in the ring and cutting off in the ring is what we do best. And what's really going to be bad for CM Punk that's going to make it worst for the situation the Usos in right now is the entire ring is going to be The Shield's corner. As the Usos can tell you The Shield's corner is not a pretty place, it's not a happy place, it's not the place you want to be and that's exactly where CM Punk is going to be on Sunday at TLC' Dean said as Seth quickly pops up, and he takes him down with a forearm to the face. Roman is tagged in, and they hit a double-team wishbone split. Roman talks some trash before hitting the ropes for a leaping clothesline. Roman picks up a near fall.

'Dean what happens to you, what happens to The Shield if you lose Sunday? If CM Punk beats you on a 3 on 1?' Cole askes

'We don't' Dean said simply as Roman picks him up and punches him down. Roman clubs and kicks him a few times before applying a chin lock. Jimmy fights up and gets out with a jawbreaker. Jimmy hits the ropes, and Roman explodes with a clothesline.

'The most powerful guy, I think. The most explosive guy, I think. My best friend, Roman Reigns' Dean commented as Seth is tagged in, and they whip Jimmy into the ropes, but both men lower their heads.

'What about Seth Rollin's, he's not your best friend?' Cole asked

'He is my best friend too' Dean said as Jimmy kicks Roman in the face before sending Seth out of the ring. Jimmy then ducks a leaping clothesline, and he plants Roman with a DDT! Seth tries to stop Jimmy from making the tag, but Jimmy avoids the senton splash. Jey is tagged in, and he avoids a splash from Seth. Jey hits a pair of clotheslines followed by a kick to the midsection and an uppercut. Seth reverses a whip, but Jey hits a shoulder block. Jey avalanches him in the corner before backing up. Roman gets on the apron, and Jey knocks him off the apron. Jey then ducks a clothesline from Seth, and he drops him with a catapult Samoan Drop for a near fall! Jey gets the crowd going, and he sidesteps Roman as he tries to spear him. Jey then clotheslines Roman out of the ring. Jey flips out of a reverse DDT attempt from Seth, and he kicks him in the face. Jey goes to the top rope, and Seth rolls out of the ring. Jey then leaps off the top with a plancha on Seth.

Jey picks Seth up, but Jimmy pushes him out of the way, and he gets hit with a vicious spear by Roman on the floor! Roman then blocks a super kick from Jey, and he spins him into a clothesline from Seth. Seth then sends him into the ring post. Jey answers the ten count at nine and a half. Seth immediately hits him with the Black Out before mocking CM Punk's GTS taunt. Seth then puts Jey on his shoulders, and he tags in Roman. Seth then snaps Jey off his shoulders, and Roman runs through him with a spear for the win!

'Sunday night CM Punk will believe in The Shield' Dean said before taking off the microphone and helping me into the ring to celebrate with Seth and Roman before Punk appeared on the big screen

'This is CM Punk and I'm broadcasting from an undisclosed location. Actually this is just the basement in the arena. It's filthy, stinks but I understand this is your little clubhouse. This is where you like to gather to send your messages. I like to send messages too. Like the one I sent last Monday Night on RAW when a certain somebody decided to put his hands on me. Now, onto this Sunday, I believe its 3-on-one The Shield against CM Punk. I believe I'm walking into a wholesale slaughter much like Kaylee did earlier on tonight. And I said in the past Shield, I may be going down, but the question you need to be asking yourselves Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Kaylee Rose, is how many of you I'm taking with me. Because I believe the last two times I've been in the ring with a member of The Shield, I've exposed your weaknesses boys. Believe in the best in the world' Punk said before turning the camera off.

'Let's get out of here' I said sighing

…

We got back to the hotel room and Roman helped me into bed before giving me some pain killers

'How are you going to compete on Sunday?' Roman started to say before I glared at him

'Not competing is not an option Roman, not with Vickie's Vendetta against me' I stated firmly

…


	120. Chapter 120

**15-12-13 TLC **

'CM Punk putting on that brave face, trying not to show his fear but who do you think you're kidding? You know exactly what this is. You know exactly what The Shield is going to do to you tonight Punk. We are going to beat you to a pulp so you should be scared' Dean said into the camera as I hacked into the TLC Kick-off show

'Punk you think you can divide and conquer? I'm going to steal a catch phrase from another man we put down. 'It doesn't matter what you think' you can't divide us. You damn sure can't conquer us. We're carved into stone, we're forged out of iron. The Shield is unyielding' Seth explained

'Punk, the way I look at it you're just a liar. In front of the whole world you've lied. You have no chance tonight. To be honest I think you're a little bit confused from last week when I speared you in half but the thing is there's one more waiting for you. You can't take us with you. The hospital don't take thoroughbreds' Roman said

'CM Punk is a man of conviction. CM Punk is a man of beliefs and after tonight Punk you're only going to believe in one thing. You're going to believe in The Shield' Dean finished before I turned the camera onto myself.

'Vickie has made it her personal goal to end my career with the help of AJ and Tamina but she forgot one thing. I am part of the most dominate force in WWE. Due to recent events on Friday Night this Fatal Four way match for my title has been turned into a Tag Team Match. Myself and Natalya verse AJ and Tamina. Now if any of the divas have a problem with losing this title opportunity don't forget it is all Vickie's fault' I stated firmly before dropping the camera and walking off with the boys.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring where Punk is waiting for us as the boys jump the barricade and slid into the ring, I sit on the barricade waiting.

The bell sounds and Punk and Dean Lock up and Punk shows up Dean during a lock-up spot. They lock up again and Punk snap mares Dean down. Dean throws a fit.

'I've already beat you twice, so give somebody else a shot' Punk yelled and Dean tagged in Seth.

Seth comes in smirking. Punk smirks back and rolls out to the floor. He challenges Seth to come out after him, so Seth does. As soon as Seth does, Punk rolls back in the ring. Punk blasts Dean off the apron and turns around and goes to work on Seth once he rolls back in the ring. Punk is firmly in control here early on. Punk hits Seth with a big neck breaker. The fans chant "one more time" so Punk obliges with another neck breaker, along with a giant smile on his face. Seth makes the tag to Roman.

Roman slowly enters the ring with a smug, confident look on his face. Punk seems a bit nervous but ready to rock. Roman comes at Punk but Punk uses his speed and quickness to duck a Roman punch. Roman hoists Punk up by the throat and is now putting the boots to Punk in the heel corner. Punk fights his way out of the corner, blasting Dean and Seth off the apron in the process, but turns around and is clotheslined down hard by Roman. Roman punches Punk on the ground a few times and then tags Seth back in.

Seth comes in and stomps Punk a few times. Seth with a neck breaker on Punk and then tags in Dean. Dean picks up where Seth left off, going to work on the mid-section of Punk. Dean talks trash to Punk as he continues the beat down. Dean stomps Punk a few more times and then tags back in Roman.

Roman picks Punk up by the hair and then hits him with a monstrous short-clothesline. Roman is now toying with Punk, talking trash to him, shouting at him to "get up!" Roman continues talking trash as he picks Punk up, but Punk starts firing back with punches. Punk hits the ropes, but comes off of them straight into a big clothesline by Roman. Roman throws Punk out to the floor. Roman goes out to the floor after Punk, waiting for him to get up. Roman goes flying for a big spear but Punk moves and Roman goes flying over the announce table.

'Calm down Seth' I shout at him as he is yelling at Roman.

Roman rolls back in at seven and Punk goes immediately to work on him.

'I can't see' Roman yells as he tags in Seth and rolls out to the floor. Punk almost hits Seth with the GTS but Dean distracts him.

'Roman calm down, let them work' I ordered calmly making him sit on the ground against the steel steps.

'What's wrong with him?' I asked placing a hand on Roman's shoulder as the ringside doctors looked over him as his eye started to puff up.

'I hit my eye on the chair' Roman said annoyed as Punk and Seth are going at it in the ring. Punk knocks Dean off the apron and scores a close near fall on Seth.

'Is he going to be ok?' I asked as they continued to work on Roman as Punk goes up to the top rope and hits a flying cross-body on Seth. Punk locks Seth in the Anaconda Vice but Dean jumps in to break things up. Dean tags himself in now and goes straight to work on Punk in the corner. Dean puts Punk on the top rope. Dean goes up after him. Punk head-butts Ambrose off the top. Punk stands up on the top rope and comes off with a flying elbow smash. Punk pins Dean after the elbow smash, but Dean Kicks out.

Punk calls for the GTS but Dean escapes. Punk grabs Seth, who tried interfering, and hit him with the GTS. Roman comes in out of nowhere and goes to spear Punk, but Punk moves and Roman spears Dean on accident. Punk throws Roman to the floor and immediately covers Dean for the win.

Roman and I slid into the ring as Punk runs from the ring grinning. I place Dean's head in my lap as Roman stands next to us looking disappointed.

….

'Guys, it happens every once and while' Seth said as Roman and Dean sat out the back trying to recover while we stood in front of them

'It's not a big deal, you don't need to be upset about it' I added

'Yeah my best friend spears me and I get a broken rib' Dean moaned in pain

'You act like I did it on purpose. Things happen. You know I pull the trigger, I see a spot and I take it. I didn't mean to hit you' Roman argued back as Dean moaned in pain

'I can't see anything right now' Roman complained as Seth and I looked at each other

'Look, CM Punk didn't beat The Shield' Seth tried to say

'Do I look like a target?' Dean said to Roman ignoring Seth

'Chill out boys!' I yelled causing them to look at me

'Sit down and calm down' I said to Dean

'The Shield beat The Shield but guess what people win the lottery every single week. You know what even the cubs win the World Series once a century. CM Punk is not the best in the world tonight he is the luckiest man alive' Seth explained

'This thing is going to heal up, these are going to be alright' I said to Roman and Dean

'We are still the most dominate force in this industry' Seth said

'Does it look bad?' Dean winced lifting up his shirt

'It's fine' I said as Roman hit it lightly

'Nothing is going to stop us' Seth continued with his pep talk

'Not tonight, not ever alright' Seth finished

'Just watch where you're going next time' Dean said

'I can't see anything, I got all kinds of fluids flowing out of my eye' Roman explained

'Looks horrible. Looks really bad' Dean added

'Focus!" Seth said hitting Dean in the chest lightly trying to get his attention

'Don't touch me like that right now' Dean muttered

'Believe in The Shield guys, come on' Seth said putting his fist in as the others and myself joined

'We know' Dean said

'You'll be fine I mean come one look at my eye, I got busted in the face' Seth said annoyed

'Yeah you did' Roman said laughing

'Spear him next time. See how he likes it' Dean muttered

'Now that this is sorted with I have a Tag Team Match to prepare for' I said leaving the boys to their misery

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way through the crowd as my opponents AJ and Tamina waiting in the ring and my Tag partner Natalya waiting on the outside of the ring. I jumped the barricade and moved over to the front of the ramp with Natalya. We slid into the ring and were instantly attacked. Tamina shoved me into the corner and kicked me in the gut while AJ did the same to Natalya in the opposite corner. I reversed us so I was attacking Tamina in the corner until AJ tried to attack me from behind but I clotheslined her to the mat. I whipped Tamina into the corner and then Nat whipped AJ into Tamina. I grabbed Nat and gave her some extra momentum as she clotheslined AJ and Tamina in the corner.

AJ and Tamina rolled from the ring to recover while we stood in the ring. We shared a quick look before both doing a baseball slide into their faces outside the ring. AJ shoved me and I looked at her laughing before she tagged in Tamina. Tamina came running at me but I arm dragged her to the mat before whipping her into the ropes and performing a sidewalk slam. I kicked her in the mid-section before performing a suplex. I tagged in Nat.

She went to the second rope hit a flying clothesline and went for a pin but Tamina kicked out. Nat hit a few hard chops before being whipped into the ropes but countered with a flying clothesline. Tamina tagged in AJ who looked shocked and Nat used this is do a roll up pin but AJ kicked out. Nat hit Tamina in the face before turning dodging a clothesline from AJ and kicking her in the side of the head. She went for a pin but Tamina broke up the count.

Nat pulled up AJ and hit a few more chops before rebounding of the ropes but Tamina pulled down the top rope and Nat tumbled to the outside of the ring. I jumped down and ran over to stop Tamina from attacking her but while the ref tried to get me back to my corner AJ and Tamina double teamed her before rolling her in the ring. Tamina tagged back in and put her in a headlock before slamming her and tagging AJ back in. AJ went on the attack kicking Nat in the back and guts.

'Come on Nat' I shouted hitting the post

AJ put her back into a headlock but Nat powered out of it and hit a desperation neck breaker. I was so focused on Nat crawling towards me I didn't notice Tamina jump of the apron and run around behind me and suddenly I was pulled from the apron and I hit my head on the steps splitting open my stitches.

The ringside doctor came to my side and was looking over my wound

'Just spray it with the glue so I can get back into the ring' I ordered after a few moments

'It will need stitches again ok, this glue won't hold' He said while spraying it

'Yep' I said and wiped the blood from my eyes and got back on the apron to see Nat kick out of a pin attempt

'Come on Nat!' I shouted

AJ went to the top rope and tried to do a leg drop on Nat but Nat moved out of the way. I reached out as far as I could while AJ tagged in Tamina and Nat finally got the tag to me. I ran in and hit Tamina with a clothesline before hitting AJ with one as well. I hit Tamina with a dropkick before throwing AJ from the ring. I mounted Tamina and hit her with hard elbows to the face. The ref pulled me off and Tamina whipped me into the corner but I took her down with a head scissor takedown. I ducked a clothesline from AJ and kicked her in the midsection before hitting a power bomb on her. Suddenly I was clubbed in the back of the head by Tamina.

She climbed to the top rope but Nat ran past me and pulled her down before throwing her to me for a big DDT. Nat kicked AJ out of the ring as I climbed to the top rope and performed a moonsault for the win. Nat and I share a quick hug in the ring and hold up our hands in victory before leaving.

….


	121. Chapter 121

**16-12-13 RAW**

I woke up to see an empty room. I looked around confused as I walked into the adjoining bedroom to find it empty as well.

'What the hell is going on?' I whispered

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the phone ringing

'What?' I answered the phone annoyed

'Tonight the boys from The Shield will be in a six man tag match against CM Punk, his opponents will be determined by the WWE Universe in a vote. Also you and Nat will be in tag action against AJ and Tamina in a TLC rematch' Brad said nervously

'Fine' I snapped and hung up as I got a text message from Seth

**Meet us at the arena. S**

I looked at the message confused before replying

**Ok. K**

….

I walked into the office to find the boys talking to HHH and Steph. Everyone looked annoyed.

'You called for me?' I asked confused looking at the boys

'We have been talking about your predicament with Vickie' Steph said slowly

'Are you going to do anything about it?' I asked looking around as the room went quiet.

'We have talked to Vickie and ordered her to stop the attacks on you but we can't do anything if she decides to put you in matches over and over again' HHH said firmly

'You can do it, you are choosing not too' Dean growled out stepping forward as Seth and Roman placed a hand on his shoulder

'If I didn't know any better Dean, I'd say you have feelings for Kaylee' Steph taunted

'The Shield is a family, we love each other' I explained firmly

'And if one of us is being attacked, we will defend each other' Roman warned dangerously as we left the office

'Sorry we bailed on you this morning, we wanted to talk to Steph and HHH early and Seth said you had a rough night' Dean explained kissing my forehead and I looked over at Seth confused

'You kept waking up in pain, you don't remember that?' Seth asked as I looked at them and shook my head confused

…..

We watched as Punk made his way to the ring

'I've been saying for weeks how in a 3 on 1 handicap match at TLC, The Shield was going to put me down. But to me, the intriguing thing was not how they were going to put me down, I almost thought it was a 100% going to happen. I thought it was interesting about how many of them I was going to take with me. I'm not much of a Christmas guy, I don't much believe in miracles but last night at TLC. Not only did I not get taken out, the best in the world defeated the entire shield' Punk gloated as we watched on annoyed

'They'll come out here and they'll make excuses as to why they lost. And I know that this is far, far from over' Punk said

'You got that right' Roman muttered

'But this isn't about The Shield, it's never been about The Shield than as much as much The Authority doesn't want to admit that they sent The Shield after me like a couple of hired thugs. I just can't shake that feeling that a certain somebody is trying to sweep me under the rug and make me go away. Because I know you're sick of hearing about it but I'm not good with Authority. I don't do well when I'm managed and I think I showed that perfectly last week when I slugged HHH in his stupid mouth' Punk explained as the crowd cheered

'And now before he gets completely out of hand and comes out here and tells me it's not a big deal that cooler heads will eventually prevail and puts me in a 16 on 1 handicap match, I figured HHH and me, we're both adults, why doesn't he come down here right now and we can has out whatever problems he and I have, you know, man to man, face to face. That is unless of course he's afraid what I can do to him with this microphone' Punk said laughing before HBK's music came on and he came down to the ring

'Well this just got interesting' I said

'Before you start, I wasn't actually finished. Hunter, I know you're listening. Whenever you want to talk… actually Stephanie, whenever you want to talk. The best in the world is waiting. You got something to say' Punk said before turning back to HBK

'Who, me? Yeah. First of all look, I get your obsession with The Authority and not liking Hunter' HBK started before the crowd chanted 'you sold out'

'Couldn't keep it up, could you?' HBK laughed as the crowd died down

'Look, I understand your problem with Authority. We're simpatico there, alright? But you got to get over your obsession with them, okay? I mean technically, if you think about it, your issue shouldn't be with Hunter. I mean, I'm the one that kicked you last week, I mean really it ought to be with me' HBK stated

'Let's talk about that for a second. Let's talk about you super kicking me' Punk said

'I respect the hell out of you, everybody does. That's the reason you're getting a pass for last week. I think 15 year old me is stoked that you kicked me in the face. You're Shawn Michaels, 'The Showstopper' HBK. I can look past dancing around in ass-less chaps, but if you ever try to kick me again, I'm going to kick you back' Punk warned

'Look, you know I've always liked you. All right? And honestly what I did last week, kicking you in the face, honestly, that pained me more than it pained you. And on that note, what I am about to do pains me more than it's going to pain you, I mean, I'm guessing. Let me introduce to you, your opponents' HBK said pausing

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked through the crowd watching as HBK and Punk had words before HBK left the ring. We jumped the barricade as we watched the voting reveal the Usos to be Punk's tag team partners.

'We've beat them before and we can do it again' I stated as The Usos made their way to the ring. I jumped on the barricade as the boys got into the ring.

Dean and Jey start the match. Punk gets the tag after Dean is pushed towards the corner. As Punk comes in Dean sneaks over to tag in Seth. As Punk and company work the quick tags the Usos are able to deliver a double elbow drop. Jey is the legal man as he traps Seth in an arm bar. The crowd is behind the Usos as they keep Seth isolated.

Jey goes to town on Seth. Roman tries to make a save from the apron but Jey knocks him off. The distraction is enough for Dean to get the tag as does Jimmy. Dean grabs the legs of Jimmy and stomps on his chest repeatedly. Dean traps the arm of Jimmy and twists hard. Roman gets the tag and uses his power to slam Jey hard. Seth pushes Jimmy up to the corner as he gets the tag. He sets up for a Superplex. Jimmy fights it off and pushes him towards the ring. He leaps in for a cross body. Dean gets the tag to become the legal man. Punk charges in off the hot tag. Seth and Dean are both in corners and both meet high knees. As they stumble forward Punk delivers a double neck breaker. Dean is hit with a brain buster. The Shield charges in as does The Usos. Roman and Seth are knocked out of the ring which sets up for some flying Usos. Seth pushes Jey into a barricade so Punk flies out with a suicide dive.

Punk blocks an attack from Dean and climbs to the top rope. Punk delivers an elbow and goes for the cover. Dean kicks out. Roman jumps up on the apron but Punk pushes him back. Dean staggers to his feet and sneaks in a tag to Roman. Punk lifts Dean up for the GTS. He is forced to drop him as Roman charges forward for a vicious Spear and the win. I slid into the ring.

Seth helps up Dean as I check on Roman's injured eye before realising that Dean had been split open. I helped him up as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and we left through the crowd.

….

'Another scar to your pretty face' Roman joked laughing as Dean was getting stitches in the medics office and Roman and Seth's face were being looked after. We were all laughing and joking around until there was a small knock on the door

'Kaylee?' Nat asked softly as I nodded for her to come in

'Our match is next' she stated as the medic finished up with the boys

'You want us out there?' Dean asked as we left the medics room

'Not unless we get attacked, I know what HHH and Steph said but I don't trust our enemies which is basically the entire locker room' I stated as they nodded and left Nat and I to go out to the ring by ourselves.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I make my way to the ring through the crowd as AJ and Tamina were in the crowd waiting and Nat was waiting in front of the ramp. I jumped the barricade and moved over next to Nat as we slid into the ring.

'I'll start' Nat stated as AJ was surprisingly starting the match for her team.

They locked up in the middle of the ring and Nat pulled AJ into a head lock. AJ countered and put Nat into a headlock. Nat elbowed out and hit AJ with a clothesline and a dropkick. She went for a pin but AJ kicked out. AJ elbowed Nat and made the tag to Tamina.

Nat hit several arm drags before being kicked in the midsection. Nat ducked a clothesline and his ahead scissor take down before going for a pin but Tamina kicked out. Nat hit some chops before mounting her on the ground and elbowing her in the face until the ref pulled her off. Nat twisted her arm around before tagging in me.

I grab the twisted arm before twisting it again and kneeing her in the mid-section. She reversed my whip but I took her down with a scissor take down. I got kicked in the midsection and then clubbed in the back of the head and then whipped into the ropes but I held on and Tamina missed with a dropkick. I stomped on her mid-section before going for a cover but she kicked out. I picked her up and punched her in the face before being whipped into the ropes and AJ kneed me in the back. I turned around and elbowed her in the head before she hung me up on the top rope. Tamina then kicked me in the side of the head and went for a pin but I kicked out. She picked me up and DDT me before elbowing me in the head focusing on the area where my stitches as recently been taken out. She went for a pin but I kicked out again. Tamina tagged in AJ.

AJ took over and elbowed me in the back of the head before skipping around me laughing. I tried to clothesline her but she ducked and dropkicked me. She mounted me and hit me over and over in my head until my healing wound split open again and the ref pulled her off me.

'Are you ok?' the ref asked and I nodded before being kicked in the midsection by AJ. AJ tried to pull me up but I kicked up her in the midsection and DDT'd her before quickly tagging in Nat. I rolled out of the ring and the medic came over.

'Kaylee, this is becoming a habit' He muttered

'Not my damn fault' I muttered and I saw Nat put AJ in the sharpshooter. I slid into the ring ignoring the doctor as I speared Tamina and AJ tapped out. Nat and I held up our hands in victory

'Your team isn't going to be happy you are split open again' Nat said and I laughed agreeing

…..


	122. Chapter 122

**20-12-13 SMACKDOWN**

We watched as Randy Orton made his way to the ring as HHH and Steph walked into our skybox

'At TLC I cemented my legacy in the most monumental match in the history of the WWE. I beat John Cena, and became the first ever WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And what did the Authority do to reward me? Nothing. Instead they put me in a match the following night, on Monday night RAW, with an undeserving little troll named Daniel Bryan.

Well I beat him. And then, when his buddy, John Cena, came down to this very ring to save the day, I left him lying face down in this ring, right next to Daniel Bryan. Because… see I'm the champion of champions, and frankly, well, I just don't give a damn' Randy said before John Cena's music came on.

'Randy's ego is ridiculous' Seth muttered as we watched on

'John, John I can feel the jealousy oozing out of your pores. It's pathetic. It really is. I'm standing where I belong, and you see that but see, it used to be your spotlight, and I think you have problem with that. But, John, you need to recognize that this is my spotlight now' Randy said

'Randy, you need to relax. I'm not out here for that. I'm out here to stop you from looking like a damn fool. That match at TLC was historic because of those two championships your about to pick up. Those championships are now unified, which means that is the richest prize in the WWE. And you're right, all of us should want to be in your shoes, because if you're a WWE Superstar and you don't want to be a champion, there's the door, get the hell out.

But Randy, I hate to hit you with some truth. You got your wish. You are the centre of the WWE. You are our champion. The thing that you are failing to realize is all this, is now everybody, every single person around the world, everybody in this building in San Antonio, we're all watching you. All of us. All of us watching every little thing you do. You can't get away with anything anymore. This is how you will be remembered, Randy. So, I'm just out here to give you a second to ask yourself the question, how do you want to be remembered? As a true champion of champions, o as that dude that we saw on Monday Night, a giant coward?' John asked

'Good point' HHH stated

'Hey! I did what I had to do to win Monday night' Randy argued

'To win? No you didn't win. Daniel Bryan won by disqualification' John argued back

'I came out here for weeks and told everybody, all you do is make excuses and take the easy way out, crossing my fingers that you would show up at TLC, for once be a real man and compete as the Randy Orton I know. And you did, and you won. Congratulations. You were a real man for less than one day, because what you did you do the very next night you got yourself in hot water? You took the easy way out. That ain't going to cut it like that, Jack' John shouted

'I see what you're trying to do John, and it's good, but it's not going to happen. I won't allow it. Daniel Bryan's not getting another rematch. He doesn't deserve it, and neither do these people. As a matter of fact, you don't deserve to be standing in the same ring as me' Randy shouted before Daniel Bryan's music came on

'Suit up guys' HHH ordered as Daniel made his way to the ring. I got our vests and handed them to the boys as we watched

'I get it, Randy. I get it. I get why you did what you did on Monday Night. And I get it why you don't give me a rematch. It's because Randy Orton is afraid. You're afraid that when I finally beat you, it's going to tear down all those little myths that you've been told ever since you were a little kid, that you're better than everybody else but guess what? You are not better than me. And if you want to talk about people deserving stuff, there's one thing I know, and it's that you don't deserve to be called the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. But, that's okay. I've made peace with that because I know this. When John Cena finally gets his rematch, he is going to beat you. And when he does, I know that John Cena's a man of his word, and he will finally give me a fair shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Daniel said

'But, what you're both failing to realize, both of you idiots, that's never going to happen. I'm not going to let you fight for this title. I won't allow it, and neither will the Authority. And after Monday Night on RAW, the Authority recognizes my superiority, and they recognize the fact that I am the only one true face of the WWE' Randy explained

'Are you the face of the WWE, Randy? Is he the face of the WWE?' Daniel asked the crowd and they shouted 'no'

'These people can say it louder than I can, and the answer is NO!' Daniel shouted as the crowd started the chant no.

'It's time' Steph said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way to the ring as Randy slid out of the ring leaving John and Daniel in the ring. I stood on the barricade as we stared at John and Daniel and Punk's music came on and he ran down to even up the side.

'Wait' I said holding up my hands

'Excuse me! The Authority has asked me to come out here and announce tonight's main event. Later on tonight, all three males of The Shield will face CM Punk, Daniel Bryan and John Cena. And Kaylee Rose, you will be defending your title against AJ Lee' Vickie announced laughing

….

I was walking through the back of the arena when suddenly I was attacked and everything went black.

'Someone needs to go get the rest of The Shield' A male voice said

'I will' a female voice said which I recognized as Nat

'What?' I tried to speak

'It's ok Kaylee' the Male voice said again and I recognized it as the doctor.

I opened my eyes to see I was in the medic's room and I heard running before Nat and my boys ran in.

'Kaylee, what happened?' Roman asked as Dean and Seth ran to my side

'I was attacked' I muttered

'I didn't see who it was' I added

'It was AJ and several other Divas' I heard them talking about it that's when I found you unconscious' Nat confessed as I nodded my thanks to her

'What is the damage?' I asked

'5 stitches in your head, a couple of bruised possibly cracked ribs' Doc said as Vickie walked in

'What happened here?' She demanded

'Yeah, like you don't know' I snapped at her and she tried to hid a grin

'Well doc, is she medically cleared to wrestle?' Vickie asked

'I wouldn't advice it' doc said back confused

'That's a yes, Kaylee, your match is next, you better be there or you will be stripped of the title. Oh and your team and Natalya is banned from ringside' Vickie ordered before leaving and I placed my head in my hands.

'Kaylee, think of your health' Roman said trying to convince me not to go out there.

'Kaylee, you are concussed, if you get another bad hit to the head, it could kill you' Doc tried to warn me.

I ignored them all and stood up grabbing my ribs.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Instead of my usual entrance through the crowd, I came from the stage with the Doc, Dean, Seth and Roman trying to stop me.

'Enough! I am doing this' I stated to them firmly as the doc walked off shaking his head while the boys looked concerned but retreated as well. AJ and Tamina were in the ring laughing at me and mocking me holding my ribs.

'Are you sure you're ok?' the ref asked as I handed him my belt

'Just do it' I stated firmly as he rang the bell.

I go for a lockup, but AJ kicks me down before hitting a running cross-body block for a one count. AJ then sidesteps me and throws me out of the ring. AJ then baseball slides my down while I'm holding my head and ribs. I get in the ring, and block a kick from AJ. AJ then slaps me in the face. AJ ducks a clothesline and goes for a cross-body block, but I catch her and body slams her down but the motion causes me to yell out in pain and hold my ribs. AJ quickly kicks me over and over again in the ribs as I scream in pain but I kick out of the pin attempt. AJ applies a body stretch focusing on my ribs before choking me with her knee. I manage to break out and kick her in the head a few times, but AJ comes back with some forearms to my injured head and I fall over dizzy. AJ then goes for her black widow submission move but I counter with a back suplex as we both lay on the mat in pain. I push through the pain and lift AJ up for a sloppy DDT and go for a pin but AJ kicks out. I try to stand up but stumble back to one knee dizzy which allows AJ to hit a pair of dropkicks for a near fall. I reverse a whip from AJ and give her a spine buster for a win. I roll out of the ring quickly as Tamina slides in and AJ screams annoyed.

I fall over onto the ramp as the ref gives me my title and holds my hand up before walking off as Dean, Seth and Roman appear and Dean and Seth help me up and walk out the back

…..

We watched from the skybox as The Wyatt Family attacked Daniel Bryan and Vickie announced it was now a handicap match.

'Kaylee…' Dean started to say but I held up my hands to stop him

'I'll be staying back here' I stated and they nodded and Dean kissed me softly whispering 'I love you'

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

The boys make their way down to the ring jumping the barricade as the commentators

'Note that Kaylee isn't with the boys from The Shield as a result from her injuries tonight' JBL stated.

CM Punk starts the match against Dean Ambrose. Punk talks a little trash to him before locking up. Punk applies a side headlock before wrenching the arm. Punk punches him in the ribs a bunch of times before tagging in John Cena. They send Dean into the ropes, and Cena hits him with a dropkick for a two count. Cena punches him before sending him to the corner and hitting a face-buster. Punk is tagged in, and they hit a double-team suplex. Punk hits a body slam before going to the second rope for a falling forearm smash for a two count.

'Damn it' I said sitting on the edge of my seat.

Roman Reigns is tagged in and reverses a whip on Cena to the corner. Cena hits the turnbuckle sternum first. Roman stomps away at Cena before tagging in Seth Rollins. Seth punches Cena in the ribs before stomping him. Seth puts him in his corner and tags in Dean. Dean hits a pair of head-butts before choking him on the ropes. Dean drops an elbow for a two count. Dean applies a hammerlock and a chin lock. Cena fights up and hits a back suplex. Roman is quickly tagged in, and he hits a big stomp on Cena. Roman viciously head-butts him down before punching him. Roman punches the mat before hitting a nice Superman punch. Seth is tagged in, and they hit Cena with a double-team wishbone split. Seth punches him to the corner and hits a running forearm shiver. Seth pulls him to the middle of the ring for a two count. Seth complains to the referee about the count. Seth waits for Cena to get up. Seth goes for an avalanche, and Cena sidesteps him. Dean is tagged in, and he quickly grabs Cena and stomps his hand. Dean punches Cena down and punches him on the ropes. Dean gets a head of steam and dropkicks him for a near fall. Seth is tagged back in, and he clubs Cena's back. Seth applies a front face lock, but Cena soon gets to his feet. Seth clubs Cena and knocks Punk off the apron. Punk tries to get in the ring, but the referee stops him. Seth punches Cena in the corner as Punk gets the crowd fired up. Cena tries to come back with an AA, but Seth slides off and hits an enzuigiri. Seth puts Cena on the top rope and chops the chest. Seth goes for a superplex, but Cena powers out and head-butts him. Dean is tagged in, and Cena catches him with a tornado DDT!

Punk and Seth are tagged in. Seth ducks a springboard clothesline, but Punk comes back with a kick. Punk sends him into the ropes and hits a jumping calf kick. Punk follows up with a clothesline, and he clubs Roman off the apron. Punk hits Seth with another clothesline before sending him into the ropes. Seth hangs on to the ropes, and Punk catches him with a high knee to the face. Seth falls out of the ring, and Punk catches him with a wild suicide dive. Punk puts him in the ring and connects with a springboard clothesline. Punk catches him with a high knee in the corner followed by a short-arm clothesline. Punk goes to the top rope, points to the sky, and hits a diving elbow drop. Punk signals for the GTS. Punk picks Seth up, but he drops him to cut Dean off. Punk goes for a neck breaker on Dean, but he grabs Seth as well to hit a neck breaker/DDT combo. Punk covers, but Roman breaks it up. All three boys of The Shield begin to attack Punk, and the referee has no choice but to throw the match out.

The Shield continues to stomp away at Punk until John Cena runs in and clotheslines Roman out of the ring. Cena then sends Roman into the barricade. Cena runs in, and he begins to punch away at Dean. Cena then turns into a massive Spear from Roman! The Shield turns their attention back to Punk, and the kick him out of the ring. The Shield looks toward Cena, and they pick him up. The Shield then hits Cena with a Triple Power bomb as I was not there to add the clothesline. Punk runs in to try to take one of them out, but they quickly overpower him. Roman holds Punk down while Dean and Seth stomp away at him. The Shield signals for another Triple Power bomb until Big E Langston's music hits

He charges down to the ring. Langston throws Roman out of the ring before clotheslining Dean and Seth. Langston clotheslines Dean out of the ring, and he hits a running shoulder thrust to Seth in the corner. Roman gets back in the ring, and Langston pulls the straps down. Punk comes up from behind with a steel chair to keep Roman away. Dean and Seth pull Roman over the barricade and back up to the skybox.

…


	123. Chapter 123

**23-12-13 RAW**

'You call what happened last week to Kaylee fair?!' Dean yelled at HHH, Steph and Kane as we arrived at the arena and stormed into their office

'You said you could handle this situation with Vickie' Roman growled out as I placed a hand on their chests getting in between them and The Authority.

'Calm down' I whispered

'Kaylee, I am truly sorry for what happened to you last week, we didn't think Vickie would go to them lengths. As a result we have fined her for putting her staff in harm and you will be given the week off. Also we have told her if these attacks on you don't stop them she will be terminated' Steph explained firmly and I nodded to them

'Good. Sorry about the boys barging in' I said

'They love you, don't like seeing you hurt. It is entirely understandable' HHH added

'Boy's you have a match tonight against John Cena, CM Punk and Big E as our main event' Kane informed them before we left the ring.

….

'Please welcome my guest at this time, CM Punk. Punk now you have some well documented history with The Shield and tonight you're facing them again. What's your plan for tonight?' Renee Young asked

'Well for once CM Punk actually as a plan. Well documented problems with The Shield. They have been here over a year and they've been trying to ruin everything for everybody and now we are 2 days away from Christmas and The Shield's trying to ruin Christmas. So I did something that CM Punk has never done, I've asked for help. I know what you're thinking, now you're a loner, you're the lone wolf. I had to do something drastic so I wrote a list, I checked it twice and I actually asked Santa Claus for help and you know just saw good Santa save Christmas and 2 days from Christmas he has come through and delivered to me 2 tag team partners to help me against The Shield, let me bring in the first one right now, the intercontinental Champion, Big E Langston' Punk says as the camera moves and focuses on Big E.

'This season, I'm handing out beating' Big E said

'He is handing out beatings just like Santa Claus is handing me gifts in the form of tag team partners I got to bring in the third one. Here he is ladies and gentleman, hustle loyalty, respect' Punk introduces as Cena appeared on screen

'Let me tell you something Punker, he may seem down now but when the time is right Big E will release the Langston. Oh yes, but what you guys don't know is I found The Shield's Christmas list. That's right they crumbled it up, they threw it in the trash but I got my hands on it and I couldn't think of a better main event for the night because we are going to give them everything that they need. Big E, all Roman Reigns wants is for you to knock his teeth in' Cena said pumped

'I'm going to give it to him' Big E said grinning

'And all Seth Rollin's wants, simply needs is an attitude adjustment and Dean Ambrose, he must have been awake for days cause all he wants is to do is go to sleep. And poor Kaylee Rose, all she wants to do is well… breathe without her poor ribs hurting' John continued before they put their fists in like we do.

'Believe in that' Big E said before the camera turned off

'They are in a for a rude awaking' I muttered

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I watched from the skybox as Dean, Roman and Seth made their way down to the ring through the crowd. They jumped the barricade and slide into the ring.

Cena starts the match against Seth. He knocks him down to the mat and quickly looks for a 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Seth avoids the move by rolling out of the ring. Seth gets back inside and tags in Dean. Dean and Cena stare each other down before Cena his Dean with several punches to the gut. Dean catches Cena in a Sleeper hold. Cena is forced down to the mat in the middle of the ring.

Punk gets the tag and sends Dean out of the ring. Once back inside Punk connects with a swinging neck breaker. Punk hits a big boot in the corner. He tries to head up the turnbuckle but Seth heads over for a distraction. Dean knocks Punk off the apron to the outside. Dean follows after and hits a Suplex outside of the ring. Dean rolls Punk back in and goes for a cover. Punk kicks out. T

Seth comes in and mounts Punk for a series of punches. Punk is whipped into the corner hard. Seth keeps him cut off from the saving corner with kicks. Punk reverses a whip which knocks the wind from Seth. Dean gets the tag and comes in to cut Punk off from making a tag. Dean pushes him back so that Roman can tag himself into the match. Punk tries to fight back but is caught in a Bear hug. Roman converts it into a belly to belly suplex. Punk kicks out of the cover. Roman is astonished and tags in Seth. Seth applies a leg scissors. Punk lifts him up for a back body drop and heads to the corner. Dean gets the tag and manages to keep him cut off and knocks Cena off the apron in the process. Dean lifts Punk up only to get kicked in the skull. Roman gets the tag and again keeps Punk from making a tag.

Langston is finally able to reach the arm of Punk and comes in to clear house. Langston slams Seth down onto Dean and then hits a splash on both of them. Seth tags in Dean. He tries a cover but Cena makes the save. Seth flies off the top rope but Cena catches him and lifts him up for an AA only to be speared. Everyone pours into the ring. Langston and Dean are the two men left in the end and Langston hits the Big Ending on Dean. Roman and Seth come in to make the save so the referee calls for the bell. After the match Cena and Punk help clear the ring and Dean, Seth and Roman leave through the crowd.

….

'Babe, the bath is ready' Dean called out and helped get out of my clothes and sit in the bathtub since my body was still aching from the attack. Dean soon took of his clothes and got in behind me and I laid back against his chest sighing as the warm water helped relax my muscles.

'How's that feel?' He said softly and I nodded clothing my eyes

'Better' I muttered and rested my head against his head

'This has been some tough weeks for you babe and I am sorry I haven't been more helpful' He said softly

'I understand, we are all passionate about this business and sometimes that gets the best of us. We all understand' I explain

'But now, we have the next few days just me and you… no more WWE talk, no more The Shield talk, just us' I said turning around to face him in the bath and he pulled me onto his lap.

'We better not waste a minute then' He said back in a husky tone

….


	124. Chapter 124

**27-12-13 SMACKDOWN**

'Did you guys have a few nice days relaxing?' Seth asked as we met up with him and Roman at the arena.

'Very much' Dean said pulling me into him grinning

'Yeah we heard the first night so we had to change rooms the remainder of the time' Roman explained causing me to blush

'Sorry guys' I muttered as they started laughing at my face

'Did Dean give you the present from us?' Seth and Roman asked since we missed out on seeing them for Christmas

'Yes and I love the necklace Roman' I said playing with my new necklace which was a silver wolf with topaz eyes.

'And I loved the tickets Seth, I can't wait to go see Black Sabbath live' I said hugging them both

'What did Dean get you?' Roman asked as I held out my right hand to reveal a silver ring with 3 love hearts carved into the design and a diamond in the middle heart.

'Did you enjoy your presents?' I asked as I had Roman's family fly in to surprise him and Seth's best friend outside of the WWE fly in.

'Yes, we got so drunk' Seth said laughing

'I loved seeing my girls again' Roman added

'What did you get Dean?' Roman asked

'You don't want to know' Dean said ginning as I blushed since I had gotten some sexy bra and panties and spent the day in bed doing what he wanted.

'Bloody boys' I said annoyed walking off with a small grin on my face.

….

We watched as Cena made his way down to the ring to start the show and it showed the footage of what happened Monday night on RAW

'You just saw Big E Langston, CM Punk and I lay waste to The Shield, but you also saw a bunch of people in the background wearing Santa hats. Tonight is even more important than that, Corpus Christi. You know why? Tonight is the last Smackdown of 2013. That means this audience, this crowd right here, is going to help the WWE universe around the world bring in the New Year

I can tell you guys are ready to have fun tonight and we have to have fun while we can because everybody knows once we bring in the New Year, the funs over. Everybody's worried about New Year Resolutions. I want to behave better. I want to lose more weight. Like take me for example. I want to give a bear hug to a real bear. Marty doesn't count. I actually want to star in 1-800-fella commercial. I want to land a lead role in a musical production of no holds barred. I want to do a hip hop album with the Great Khali. I finally want to get that reboot of the animated series animal off the ground with Michael Cole as the voiceover of the morphic Dr. Johnathan Chase.

Of course this last one if I have time. I finally want get an early start on drafting my XFL fantasy team. Wait, no, I also want to gain 40 pounds. Hold on, I don't have to wait. I can gain 40 pounds tonight. No, wait I can. If I do the basic math, the weight of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, give or take, is 40 pounds. Divide that by the square root of the fact that I have a rematch for that very championship. And really quick, if I factor in the fact that the Earth's gravitational pull is negative 9.8 meters per second squared, means maybe, just maybe, Randy Orton is actually back there listening, listening to all of you, listening to all the noise. And just maybe right now he will walk down that aisle and bring in the New Year with Randy Orton versus John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!' John yelled as the crowd cheered

'Let's go Reign on his parade' Roman said laughing at his pun.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean, Roman and Seth made their way quickly down to the ring as I trailed them and sat on the barricade keeping out of the action as they surrounded John in the ring. They got on the apron and Cena went straight after Roman but Dean and Seth jumped on him and they started their 3-on-1 attack. Suddenly Mark Henry's music came on and he ran down to the ring and started knocking them down until Roman blocked an attack and gave Dean and Seth a chance to get on him and they got him down for a 3-on-1 attack as well.

Suddenly Big E's music came on and he ran down to the ring and quickly went on the attack against Roman and chucked him from the ring before Cena and Henry did the same to Seth and Dean.

'Come on boys' I shouted grabbing Dean's titles and we moved to the barricade

'Gentlemen, as director of operations, it's obvious to me that everyone out here has a lot of issues to work before the New Year. That's why later tonight, the boys from The Shield will be competing in 3 separate singles matches. Dean Ambrose will go one on one against with Big E Langston, Roman Reigns will take on the world's strongest man, Mark Henry. And Seth Rollins will face John Cena' Kane announced as we grinned from the crowd

…

'Time to send a New Year's message' I stated as we were recovering out the back and I held up our hand camera.

'2014 will be just like 2013 was. And this evolutionary machine will continue to wreak havoc on WWE. Nothing changes!' I state firmly as I turn the camera on the boys

'Big E Langston's got a little taste of The Shield but tonight he's bitten off more than he can chew' Dean said

'Mark Henry, the world strongest man, owner of the hall of pain. Well, tonight you step into my ring. And tonight, I give pain a whole new meaning' Roman warned

'And that brings us to John Cena. Now John, you believe in hustle, loyalty, and respect. Well, I believe that right now in my life, there is nothing more important than me putting my boot in the back of your head and driving your face into the mat. Believe that' Seth explained

'And believe in The Shield' I finished before turning off the camera.

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way to the ring and I sat on the ring post grinning as John, Big E and Mark Henry made their way to the ring. I left and sat on the barricade as Roman and Seth got on the outside and Dean and Langston match started.

The bell rings, and Langston quickly powers Dean to the corner before hitting some shoulder thrusts. Langston sends him to the opposite corner, and he hits a running shoulder to the midsection. Langston sends him to the opposite corner once again, and he runs into a boot from Dean. Dean then clotheslines him down before punching away at him. Dean drops an elbow for a one count. Dean gets him to his feet, and he punches him a few times before hitting a dropkick for a two count. Dean applies a chin lock, but Langston fights up and punches out. Langston hits the ropes, but Dean follows him and hits a knee to the midsection. Dean goes to the top rope, but Langston tosses him off. Langston hits a pair of clotheslines before ducking a clothesline and hitting a belly-to-belly side suplex. Langston follows up with a big splash. Langston approaches Dean near the ropes, and Dean pulls Langston out of the ring.

Roman and Seth approach Langston, so Henry and Cena come up from behind to stop them. Dean pushes past Roman, and he doesn't look happy about that.

'Let it go' I said to Roman as Dean throws Langston into the ring. Langston then ducks a clothesline and floors him with one of his own. Langston pulls the straps down and hits the Big Ending for the win.

Roman Reigns quickly gets into the ring, and he has a stare down with Mark Henry.

They slowly walk around the ring before locking up. Henry pushes Roman off, but he doesn't go down. Roman signals for a test of strength, but he instead kicks Henry in the midsection. Roman punches and head-butts Henry a few times before Henry pushes him over the top rope with one arm. Henry head-butts him down at ringside before sending him into the ring apron. Henry puts him in the ring and covers for a no count. Henry clubs him before head-butting him down. Henry sends him into the ropes for a big boot. Henry gets the crowd fired up before kicking him in the head. Henry grabs him on the apron, but Roman snaps him off the top rope. Roman hits a Superman punch for a near fall. Roman kicks away at him before punching him a few times. Roman then applies a chin lock. Henry soon fights up, and he pushes Roman off.

Henry hits a pair of shoulder blocks before hitting a clothesline. Henry hits a JYD head-butt before splashing him in the corner. Henry goes for a powerslam, but Roman slides off and hits an impressive Samoan Drop. Roman hits another Superman punch before hitting the Spear for the win.

John Cena and Seth Rollins get in the ring.

They circle the ring slowly before locking up. Seth applies a side headlock, but Cena slides out and hits a snap mare. Cena applies a chin lock, but Seth soon turns it into a front face lock. Cena quickly twists out and applies a hammerlock. Seth fights up, and he applies a side headlock. Cena whips him off and leapfrogs him before hitting a hip toss. Seth rolls out of the ring to regroup.

Seth gets back in the ring, and he kicks Cena in the midsection. Cena comes back with some right hands before sending him to the corner. Seth then avoids a splash from Cena. Seth kicks him a few times before punching him down. Seth kicks away at him before hitting a running boot to the ribs. Seth taunts the crowd before punching him. Cena comes back with some right hands. Cena sends him to the corner and goes for a bulldog, but Seth pushes him off. Seth then takes him down with a clothesline for a two count. Seth applies a chin lock, and he jumps on Cena's back, taking him down to the mat. Cena soon begins to power up, and he lifts Seth off the ground. Cena then slams him into the corner. Cena runs into a big boot, and Seth knees him in the face for another near fall. Seth waits for him to get up before slowly hitting a neck breaker for a near fall.

Seth punch Cena down with a straight right hand. Cena slowly gets to his feet, and Seth punches him down again. Seth talks trash to Langston and Henry before wrenching Cena's arm and sending him to the corner hard. Cena pulls himself up in the corner, and Seth forearms him in the lower back. Seth wrenches the arm, but he has a whip to the corner reversed on him. Seth rolls up the corner and hits the mat with a thud.

Cena ducks a clothesline and hits a pair of shoulder blocks. Cena goes for a back suplex, but Seth flips through and connects with an STO into the corner for a near fall. Seth mocks Cena's "You Can't See Me" taunt. Seth punches Cena down to his knees, and he goes for a neck breaker, but Cena counters into a back suplex power bomb. Cena then connects with the Five Knuckle Shuffle and goes for the AA, but Seth lands on his feet. Cena charges into a back elbow, and Seth takes Cena down with a blockbuster for a near fall. Seth backs up to the corner and charges into Cena with a forearm shiver. Cena is down on the mat. Seth backs up to the corner, and he waits for Cena to pull himself up. Cena slowly does. Seth then charges, but Cena sidesteps him. Cena ducks a clothesline and hits a half nelson neck breaker for a near fall. Cena cannot believe that Seth kicked out.

Cena goes to the top rope, and Seth hits the ropes. Cena then falls to the mat. Seth connects with a Skywalker for a near fall. Seth punches away at Cena before hitting the ropes. Cena catches him with a power bomb attempt. Seth tries to counter into a hurricarana, but Cena pulls him back up and hits a sit-out power bomb for a near fall! Seth gets to his feet, and Cena goes for the AA. Seth grabs the top rope and gets off. Cena tries to pull him up, but Seth counters with a step-up enzuigiri for a near fall. Seth stumbles to the corner before climbing to the top rope. Seth connects with a diving knee to the face, and he picks up a near fall. Seth punches the mat a few times in frustration at his inability to put Cena away. Seth gets to his feet and goes for a running kick to the face, but Cena counters into the STF! Seth immediately claws over to the bottom rope and gets out of the hold!

'Go' I say and Dean Runs in to the ring to try to cause a disqualification, but Langston cuts him off with a clothesline. Langston then punches him at ringside over the commentary table. Langston then turns into a Superman punch from Roman! Henry then grabs Roman, and he throws him over the commentary table into Dean. Seth springboards off the top rope with a cross-body attempt, but Cena rolls through, puts him on his shoulders, and hits the AA for the win!

I pull Seth from the ring as Cena, Langston and Henry celebrated in the ring.

…


	125. Chapter 125

**30-12-13 RAW**

CM Punk made his way to the ring to start of RAW as we arrived in our skybox and watched

'I am fired up tonight and I'm fired up to be here in Richmond, Virginia. This is the last RAW of 2013, end of the year right around the corner, the beginning of a new one and I'm excited. 2013 saw a lot of good stuff happen to CM Punk. It saw a lot of bad stuff happen to CM Punk. Just like all of you, there's ups and there's downs. But we wake up every morning and we go to work with a smile on our face, don't we? Well, I mean, sometimes I don't have a smile on my face but that's neither here nor there. I started off the year as the longest reigning WWE Champion of the last 25 years. I went one on one with the great one. Thank you. I went toe to toe with The Undertaker at Wrestlemania. I made some friends in 2013. I lost some friends in 2013. I then beat said friend with an inch of his life with a kendo stick, Paul Heyman. But I don't think I can honestly claim that 2013 was CM Punk's year. No, I mean that's the goal. The goal is always to be bigger and better than you were the year before. I just don't know if 2013 was the year of Punk.

I take a look at the landscape of the WWE and its universe and there's three guys and a very beautiful woman who I can probably, honestly lay claim to saying that it was their year and I'm talking about The Shield. Let's face the facts, ladies and gentlemen, in 2013, The Shield has been unstoppable. Dean Ambrose, currently your United States Heavyweight Champion, Kaylee Rose, currently your Divas Champion, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns former tag team champions. I want to end this year right and I want to start the new one off on a good foot. Iron sharpens iron. And I have a proposition for The Shield. So, at some point tonight when our paths cross because I'm sure they're here' Punk said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'That was almost too easy' I saw Punk say on the big screen as we made our way down to the ring through the crowd. Dean jumped the barricade and threw his title on the ground as Seth rolled over the barricade and picked it up shaking his head.

We jumped in the ring and Dean had a microphone.

'Finish your thought, Punk. Finish you're thought, what were you going to say? What's your big challenge? It better be a good one. You better give us a good reason not to end 2013 by ending you right now' Dean taunted as Roman and Seth stood behind him and I sat on the top rope watching with an emotionless face.

'COOL DOWN, look the four of you can beat any one man, I think we have established that in the past 365 days. And I'm not taking away anything from any of you as a unit but when I said Iron sharpens iron, I live to be the best and I want to fight the best one on one. So I want to know who it's going to be because out of the four of you, one of you is the best' Punk explained

'Fuck' I muttered knowing what was about to happen

'Oh, you want to do this again. You want to do it again. Let's do it right now and this time, I promise, I'm not leaving this ring without taking a piece of you with me. Let's do this right now' Dean said as Roman looked over at me frowning

'Hang on. Dean, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. I've already beaten you like half a dozen times. And what I'm saying is it wasn't easy but I did it' Punk stated

'Oh he is good' I muttered watching Dean look like a ticking time bomb

'You think that's funny?' Dean said almost on breaking point

'No, I don't think it's funny. I think it's the truth' Punk said

'You think that's funny? You think this is a joke? You think I'm a joke? You think you can talk to me like that?' Dean said snapping as Roman and Seth held him back

'Nobody is going to talk to me like that' Dean shouted as Roman restrained him

'I don't think you're a joke, Dean Ambrose. I just think you're the weak link and I want to find out who the strong one of the Shield is. Everybody says Roman Reigns, look at me when I'm talking to you' Punk shouted as Roman was still holding back Dean

'KAYLEE, Come help' Seth said looking at me and I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder instantly stopping his pacing but he still looked furious

'Is it you? Are your number one in The Shield? Are you the man? Let's find out right here, right now' Punk said while Seth picked up the microphone

'Hey, you want to know who the best is. You're looking at him, I'll fight you tonight. I'll fight you tonight. Let's do this' Seth said as I rolled my eyes as Roman looked at Seth

'Oh, it's you? Because all I ever hear anybody talking about is Roman Reigns…' Punk explained grinning

'You think you're smart' I said to Punk as Roman interrupted Seth

'You don't think I can take him?' Seth asked

I pushed in between the two

'You've fallen for his games' I stated

'That's not it. I'm just saying I can face him tonight. You know I'm the man. I'm the man. You'll have your time. Let me take him tonight, all right? I wanted this' Seth said

They continued on as I stepped back holding up my hands annoyed and went and leant against the ropes annoyed as Dean was pacing in the background

'As the general manager of Monday Night RAW and on behalf of the Authority, I'd like to wish everyone a happy New Year. And speaking of wishing, why don't we go out in style tonight, CM Punk, you want to face one of the members of The Shield?' Brad Maddox asked and he nodded his head

'Then, as a favour to the General Manager of SMACKDOWN, Vickie Guerrero, it will be CM Punk versus Kaylee Rose. So get me a referee out here because that match starts right now' Brad announced

'WHAT' we all shouted in the ring including CM Punk

'I don't want to verse her' Punk yelled out as Dean, Seth and Roman all shouted at Brad as well before he left out the back. I ran my hands through my hair anxiously as the ref ran down to the ring.

'Let's just do this' I muttered to Punk as I forced the boys out of the ring.

The bell rings and we lock up. Punk looks for the early GTS but I scurry off him and roll out of the ring.

'I love you' Dean whispered in my ear. I slid back into the ring and we lock up again. Punk reverses an Irish Whip and hits a Double Under hook Backbreaker. Punk goes for a pin but I kick out. Punk stays in control and heads up top to drop a hard elbow but I see him and push Punk off and to the outside. I distract the ref while Roman hits Punk with a spear and rolls him back into the ring. I got for a pin but Punk kicks out at the last second.

'Damn' I muttered annoyed

Punk charges at me while I'm in the corner but I move and Punk crashes shoulder first against the steel post. I go for a roll up pin but Punk kicks out. I go to hit a neck breaker but Punk counters into a roll up but I kick out. Punk attempts a running knee but I catches him in a Power bomb position. I duck a high kick and hits one of my own. Punk kicks out of the cover. Punk hits me with a massive clothesline and heads to the top rope but I roll away. I quickly hit a DDT.

I climb up in the corner but Punk stops me and sets up a Superplex. I quickly escape and hit a cross body. Punk rolls through for a cover but I kick out. Punk lifts me up to go for the GTS but The Shield jumps up on the apron for the distraction. Punk responds but tossing me over the top rope and onto the other members of The Shield. Punk tries to fly out with a suicide dive but I stop him with an elbow. I roll him in and go for a pin but Punk kicks out. I lift Punk up as Dean as the ref distracted and Roman jumps on the apron. I go to whip Punk into Roman's superman punch but Punk reverses the whip and Roman hits me by mistake. The boys are frozen in shock as Punk hits the GTS on me and pins me for the win. He rolls out of the ring in shock as well as Roman slides in and sits me up

'Kaylee, I am so sorry' Roman said

'What the hell happened?' I muttered holding my head

'I hit you with the superman punch by accident and then Punk hit the GTS…' Roman said almost in tears

'Let's get her out of here' Seth suggested as I was still out of it

…..

'Kaylee, you got a concussion again' the medic said before walking out of the room

'I'm going to be ok guys, relax, this stuff happens' I said and walked over to Roman who had his head in his hands.

'Roman, look at me' I said placing my hands on his face and forcing him to look up at me

'I am ok, this stuff happens' I said firmly and Roman nodded silently

'Now, let's plan how we are going to start of 2014' I said but just then HHH and Steph walked in

'Next week on RAW, Roman Reigns will go one on one against Punk' HHH said

'Now go back to the hotel and relax guys' Steph said softly placing a hand on my shoulder and then leaving

…..


	126. Chapter 126

**03-01-14 SMACKDOWN**

I walked through the backstage arena hearing the whispers and the seeing the stares, growing more and more angry by the minute. I stormed into the skybox where the boys were waiting for me

'Suit up. We are going to the ring' I said through gritted teeth

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I stormed through the crowd and jumped over the barricade grabbing a microphone and slide into the ring pacing with the boys behind me

'You think we don't know what's going on? We've heard the rumblings throughout the locker room. The rumblings throughout the WWE universe. They say The Shield isn't on the same page anymore. They say The Shield is crumbling from within. And they say that some egos have gotten out of control' I said standing in between Roman and Dean.

'They are dead wrong, and CM Punk is dead wrong if he thinks he can divide and conquer The Shield. What CM Punk fails to understand is The Shield cannot be conquered because The Shield cannot be divided, right?' I asked placing the microphone in front of Roman

'That's absolutely right, Kaylee' Roman said

'Dean?' I asked placing the microphone in front of his mouth

'Damn straight' He said firmly

'Seth?' I asked

'We are unstoppable' Seth added

'To divide a great team, you have to attack its weakest link. And as it pertains to The Shield and this so called weak link, I say it's pretty obvious. There is none' I say looking at Dean firmly

'And, any setbacks that The Shield has had recently are only temporary. Because in the end, we will prevail because we will do what we do best. We will come together and dominate' I explain as Roman wraps his arms around all of us

'Believe in The Shield' Roman roared before we put our fists in as The Usos music came on and Dean and I left the ring as Seth and Roman prepared for their match.

Dean and I joined JBL and Cole on commentary as The Usos slid into the ring.

'Hello Dean, Hello Kaylee' JBL said

'Hey Michael, Hey JBL how are you guys? The united states champion and divas champion are in the house at the booth. The Usos are in the ring with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, two members of The Shield, The most dominate unit in sports entertainment history here on Friday Night SMACKDOWN. Let's get this show going boys' Dean said as Roman Reigns will start the match against Jimmy Uso. They lock up, and Roman powers him to the corner.

'So Dean, you and Kaylee have joined us a lot over the past couple of weeks here on commentary. So, if The Shield does indeed implode, perhaps you both have a job out here at ringside with us' Michael stated Roman backs up, punches him in the ribs, and head-butts him down. Roman then throws him hard to the opposite turnbuckle before stomping him.

'Uh, were you not just sitting here when I was just in the ring, uh, talking, and saying some important stuff, Michael? I don't talk much but when I talk, you should listen. When I have a headset, when I have a microphone, you should listen. I say important things. When I talk, people listen for a reason, Michael. I addressed, we addressed, the alleged rumours of dissension and all the rumblings. And, we're on the same page and his and that' I explained as Seth Rollins is tagged in, and he punches Jimmy before trying to whip him to the corner. Jimmy puts the brakes on and hits two clotheslines on Seth.

'Let's take a look back at last week on Friday Night SMACKDOWN. A rough week for The Shield. Dean, you lost to Big E Langston. John Cena knocked off Seth Rollins. It was Roman Reigns, the lone member of The Shield who won a matchup' Cole explained as Jey is tagged in, and he catches Seth with a forearm shiver in the corner.

'He defeated Mark Henry. We're very proud of him. We're very happy for him' Dean explained as Jey sends him into the ropes and hits a back elbow for a one count.

'And then Kaylee your problems continued on RAW Monday, against CM Punk' Cole continued as Jey wrenches the arm and tags Jimmy back in.

'Look, Michael, the reason I addressed all those rumours just now is because that quite frankly I'm sick of hearing about it, all right? I'm sick of hearing that I'm not on the same page with Roman Reigns, my brother. A guy I have dominated this company with for a year, a guy that's closed down every bar, lounge and saloon from Dallas to Singapore with? Yeah, I think I'm are on the same page as Roman Reigns. We came down the same aisle didn't we? We stood in the same ring, didn't we? And we're taking control of this match, aren't we?' Dean explained as Jimmy and Jey send Seth into the rope and hit a double back elbow before dropping a double elbow for a two count. Jimmy chops him in the corner, and Seth comes back with a chop of his own. Seth puts him in the corner, but Jimmy quickly pops up and responds with some punches.

'Well, Dean, it almost seemed that Kaylee Rose was admitting that there were some problems within The Shield when she said, setbacks are temporary' Cole quoted

'Everybody has setbacks' I stated as Seth kicks back, but he has a whip reversed on him. Jimmy then hits him with a back body drop for another two count. Jey is tagged in, and he comes off the top rope with an axe handle to the arm.

'It's a long hard road if you want to rock and roll, Michael. It's a 365 days a year. We're on the road 300 nights a year, there are setbacks, all right? I've defended this title on four continents in more countries than I can count. Almost had it taken from me a couple times? There are setbacks, but I still have it. It's a long hard road, all right? And, you're going to have setbacks, but we always overcome. We always prevail. We always get on the same page. We've been together and we do what we do best. We bring the passion. We bring the fight and we bring the success' Dean explained as Jey hits an arm drag, and he keeps the arm bar applied. Seth fights up, and he catches Jey with a jawbreaker. Seth punches him to the ropes. Jey ducks a clothesline and goes into the ropes. Jimmy blind tags in as Jey blocks a kick from Seth and catches him with an uppercut.

'And we will be watching that one very closely' I comment as Jimmy then clotheslines Seth over the top rope. Roman runs in, but the Usos duck a clothesline and kick him in the midsection. The Usos then double clothesline him over the top rope. Seth run back into the ring, and they give him a back body drop over the top rope onto Roman!

'Oh no!' Dean says as I stand up watching as Seth rolls back into the ring.

'The Usos have been dominating throughout the commercial break' Cole commented as Seth is trapped in a hammerlock from Jey.

'Uh, dominating one, uh, dominated half of the most dominant group in sports entertainment history' I said as Seth fights up and manages to make a tag to Roman without Jey knowing.

'And that don't last very long, especially when Roman Reigns gets tagged into the match' I added as Seth whips Jey off, and Roman floors him with a back elbow for a two count.

'We started off Friday Night SMACKDOWN with a normally very quiet Kaylee Rose leading the charge in the ring, finding the need to explain that there are no issues within The Shield' Cole explained as Roman punches and kicks him a few times before stomping him. Jey rolls to the apron, and Roman picks him up to club the chest.

'I didn't feel the need to explain anything, all right, Michael? I felt the desire because I'm just sick of hearing it, all right? There is no dissension in The Shield. Sometimes, you know, maybe we argue a little bit, like any family, because we're passionate about what we do. Well, of course, we have egos. We all have egos. I have an ego the size of a watermelon, all right? But, let me tell you this, you can't success in this business without a huge ego and we all have huge egos' I explained as Roman gets him back in the ring, and he suplex's him for a two count. Seth is tagged in, and he comes off the top rope with a punch to the ribs. Seth puts him in a hammerlock before sending him into the turnbuckle shoulder first. Seth stomps on the arm a few times before pulling at his nose.

'Dean, are you concerned that if there is a unification match that Big E Langston would beat you because he already has?' Cole asked

'Absolutely not, Michael. Why would you even ask me that? You're bullying me around again, Michael. Be a star, show tolerance and respect. I think Big E Langston knows that every once in a while, every once in a while you score a lucky shot. You just throw up the ball, and sometimes its lands in the basket. 1 time out of 100 Big E Langston just might catch one of me' Dean explained as Seth then applies a cobra clutch, but Jey soon fights up and pulls him off. Jey goes for a tag, but Seth stops him and hits a hot shot into the ropes.

'This is classic, vintage Shield strategy right here. Keep one half of the other team isolated on our side of the ring' Dean explained as Roman is tagged in, and he drops an elbow for a near fall. Roman slams the arm down before dropping a knee on it.

'Many have said that Roman Reigns may be the standout member of the four members of The Shield' Cole said as Roman then punches him in the face before tying the arm around the bottom rope.

'You're stirring the pot again, Michael and we won't go into it' I stated firmly as Roman then yanks the arm before applying a chin lock.

'Yes he is a standout, he's been a standout his whole life. He was a standout athlete at Georgia Tech. he was a standout at NXT. He's been a standout athlete in WWE. Why do you think we get along so well? Why do you think he's so successful as a part of The Shield? Why do you think I like him so much? Why do you think I want him on my team? Of course he's a standout. I'm proud of Roman Reigns. The way a brother would be proud of another brother. We are all proud of each other when we have success. We're all standouts. We are the standout group in this industry. We're the backbone of WWE. We're the work horses in this industry. We're the work horses in WWE. We prove that night in, night out' Dean explained as Jey fights up, and he tries to elbow out, but Roman knees him in the midsection. Roman pushes Jey into the ropes, but he hangs on. Roman then charges at him, but Jey pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Roman quickly gets back on the apron, and Jey punches him down. Jey crawls over to his corner, but Roman grabs the ankle. Jey quickly kicks him off, but Roman falls to his corner where Seth tags in. Seth tries to grab Jey, but he tags in his brother.

'Once the pace starts quickening with The Usos, it's very hard to stop their momentum, once they get it rolling' I commented as Jimmy ducks a clothesline from Seth, and he forearms Roman in the corner. Jimmy then sidesteps Seth as he goes for a splash in the corner, and he takes him down with a running back elbow. Jimmy then hits a clothesline and a kick to the midsection. Jimmy sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Seth then hits the ropes, and Jimmy counters him with a Samoan Drop. Jimmy gets the crowd going before going for a running butt bump to the face, but Rollins rolls out of the ring.

'Rollins is so smart. Got right out of the way' I commented as Roman runs in, and he blocks a kick from Jimmy. Roman spins him, and Jimmy stuns him with an enzuigiri. Jey runs in, and they throw Roman out of the ring.

'Oh no!' I say as I take of my head set as they signal for stereo planchas and hit the ropes, but I sweep the feet of Jey to cause a disqualification. I pull Jey out of the ring and clothesline him down.

Seth and Roman stomp Jimmy while Dean and I stomps Jey outside the ring. Dean then gets in the ring, and he stomps at Jimmy as well.

'Go up' Roman roars as I climb to the top rope but suddenly CM Punk runs down to the ring. The Usos and Punk then team up to toss us from the ring.

'Come on!' I shout as I climb the barricade

'EXCUSE ME' Vickie said coming out

'Since you gentlemen can't get alone, I have a solution for all of you. Tonight's main event will be the boys from The Shield versus The Usos and CM Punk' Vickie announced

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way to the ring through the crowd and I sit on the barricade as CM Punk will start the match off against Dean Ambrose. They circle the ring and lock up. Dean powers him to the corner and punches him down before yelling at the referee. Punk turns Dean around, and he punches and kicks him. Punk sends him to the opposite corner and chops the chest. Punk sends him into the ropes and hits a back elbow. Punk then whips Dean to The Shield's corner,

'Who is the weak link?' Punk shouted as Seth Rollins tags in, and he keeps Dean back from Punk. Seth locks up with Punk, and he applies a hammerlock. Punk twists into a side headlock, and Seth whips him off. Punk then takes him down with a shoulder block. Punk hits the ropes and blocks a hip toss before elbowing Seth in the face. Punk hits a neck breaker, and Jey tags in. Jey hits a falling head-butt to Seth before tagged in Jimmy. Jey applies a Boston Crab as Jimmy drops a leg on the back of Seth's head. Jimmy picks up a one count for that. Jimmy wrenches the arm, but Seth punches him in the ribs a few times. Jimmy reverses a whip to the corner, and he takes Seth down with a dropkick. Jey is tagged back in, and he super kicks Seth in the ribs. Seth turns Jey in the corner and punches away at him. Jey comes back with a big right hand, and he hits him with a shoulder block for a two count. Jey then clotheslines Seth over the top rope. Jey goes for a running plancha, but he stops when he finds me standing in front of him.

Seth tags in Roman hits Jimmy with a jumping clothesline for a two count. Roman drops a leg on Jimmy's arm before applying a front face-lock. Seth is tagged in, and he punches and kicks Jimmy down before choking him with his foot. Seth talks a little trash before hitting a senton splash for a two count. Jimmy fights up and elbows out, but Seth elbows back at him. Jimmy then whips him hard to the corner, turning Seth inside out. Dean is tagged in, and he stops Jimmy from making a tag. Dean stomps the face before dropping an elbow for a two count. Dean then applies a chin lock. Jimmy fights up and hits a jawbreaker, but Dean comes right back with a clothesline. Dean sets him up on the top rope, and he goes for a super back suplex, but Jimmy elbows him off. Roman is tagged in, and he tries to pull him off the top rope, but Jimmy kicks him away. Jimmy then takes him down with a corkscrew senton. Seth is tagged in, and he knocks Jey off the apron. Seth then goes for a senton splash, but Jimmy rolls out of the way.

Punk is tagged in, and he hits Seth with a springboard clothesline before hitting Dean with a big boot. Punk then takes Seth down with a jumping calf kick before hitting a neck breaker. Punk catches Seth with a high running knee in the corner followed by a short-arm clothesline. Punk then goes to the top rope, and Dean distracts him. Seth then knocks Punk down on the top rope. Punk falls to the mat. Seth pulls himself up to the top rope, and he catches Punk with a cross-body block. Punk then rolls through into the Anaconda Vice, but Dean runs in to quickly break that up. Jey runs in to punch Dean out of the ring. Roman runs in and blocks a kick before laying him out with a Superman Punch.

Dean is tagged in, and he shoves Punk to the corner before punching away at him. Dean talks some trash to Punk before setting him up on the top rope. Dean hits a scary looking double arm suplex off the top rope for a near fall. Roman wants to be tagged in, but Dean doesn't listen to him.

'Tag in Roman' I shout at Dean as Roman looks frustrated as Dean advances on Punk. Punk then stuns Dean with a roundhouse to the face. Punk goes for the GTS, but he throws Dean into the path of Roman. Roman stops to avoid hitting Dean, and he then walks into a roundhouse kick from Punk. The Usos run in, and they super kick Roman out of the ring. They then duck a clothesline from Seth, and Punk back body drops him out of the ring. The Usos then take out Seth and Roman with stereo planchas. In the ring, Punk ducks a clothesline from Dean and turns it into a GTS for the win!

I am standing at the bottom of the ramp watching as Seth and Roman walk off annoyed leaving Dean to leave the ring alone. I look back and forth between the 3 men.

'Fuck this!' I shout and instead of going to either group I leave through the crowd.

…..


	127. Chapter 127

**06-01-14 RAW**

'Kay, we are on Piper's Pit tonight' Seth said coming into the hotel room after the telling Dean and Roman the same thing but I remained silent

'Kay… I know things with the group haven't been ideal lately' Seth sad sitting next to me

'But families fight, but we are still a family' Seth continued as Dean and Roman walked into the room silently

'Have you boys made up?' I asked annoyed after making them stay in the same room over the weekend and they both muttered yes

'Good' I said grabbing my bag and leaving them standing there shocked

….

'It's RAW old school. And Hot rod was old school before old school was cool. Now… I have fought some guys' Roddy started to say

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring all looking moody as I trailed behind the others. We jumped the old school barricade and climbed into the ring as Roddy waited for us.

'Who gave this old man a live microphone? We're on live television. Hey, we were going to stand around and wait while you ramble on and on. If you're going to say anything, you should be thanking god that The Shield wasn't around when you were in your prime because if we were, you may not have made it to 112 years old' Dean said while Seth and Roman sat down and Seth laughed but Roman and I looked emotionless as I stood behind them.

'First of all, nobody gave me a mic, I took it. And this is Piper's Pit not Ambrose Alley. Now, if you're finished with the foolishness, you think I'm cute?' He asked Seth laughing

'I admit, I've been beat up. I have fought some guys. Oh, my goodness. Things don't work quite like they used to except for my mind is fine. And there's only one guy that can match me on the microphone and his name is CM Punk' Roddy said getting in Dean's face

'I think you of all people would know to tread lightly in a situation like you're in Piper' Dean said getting angry

'Hey!' Seth said backing Dean off

'Hot Rod. Can I call you hot rod? Look… I appreciate what you're trying to do here but my friend, it's not 1985 anymore. The Shield is too smart for your little tactics, all right. There are no cracks in The Shield, you know what I think it is, and I think its jealousy, all right. Piper is jealous because you are a better US champion than he ever was' Seth said calming Dean down playing peace keeper

'Oh, yeah, that's definitely it. That's definitely a big part of it' Dean agreed

'Well, let's just hang on a second. You may be right. I know something for sure, you one-on-one can't beat Punk and you sweetheart, and you couldn't beat Punk either' Piper said

'What do you think about me? I can beat CM Punk' Dean said angrily

'Is it bothering you? You, you're fighting Punk tonight. Now, let me just ask, if you beat Punk tonight, doesn't that make you better than them? Would that be like a crack in The Shield?' Piper asked

'That's not going to work, Piper' Seth said

'Just a second, big guy. Are they holding you back?' Piper asked

'Don't listen to a word he's saying' Seth said

'Crack in The Shield, huh?' Piper taunted

'There's no cracks in The Shield, Piper' Seth said

Roman stood up grabbing a microphone and backed Piper up into the corner

'I'm going to beat CM Punk tonight. And if you ever touch me again, I'm going to break your old ass in half' Roman stated firmly

'Hey, ah, Roman, let's leave a memorable impression on Mr. Piper right now' Dean suggested as they were closing in on him and I was moving the chairs out of the way before climbing to the top rope

Suddenly Punk's music came on and ran down to the ring with the New Age Outlaws. Billy Gunn slid into the ring and immediately pushed me off the top rope into the barricade before going on the attack with Road Dogg and CM Punk against the rest of The Shield. Seth was holding back Roman and Dean.

….

'Baltimore, Maryland. You're damn right. You see it's me, it's me. It's that D-O-G-G. More, than once against with that B-A-D-D a double crooked letter, and like most of you I am right something, so I'm going need all the help I can get right here tonight on RAW old school. Now then, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, tonight D-Generation X proudly brings to you, it's five-time WWE Tag Team Champions of the world, The Road Dogg, Jesse James, The Badd ass Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws' Road Dogg said before handing the microphone to Billy Gunn

'Are you going to let me say something? Are you going to let me do my part? See if we can't blow the roof of joint. Now, if you're not down the New Age Outlaws, we've got two words for you… SUCK IT!' Billy said before handing it back to Road Dogg

'This next competitor needs no introduction. But that is what I do, so I'm going to give him one anyway. You see you he'll drop Pipe bombs over all your Mums. He'll make your short hair straight and your long hairs curl because he's the best in the world, he's CM Punk' Road Dogg said before Punk made his way to the ring.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring through the crowd still looking moody as we jump the barricade and I sit on the barricade while Roman gets into the ring.

Punk and Roman lock up. Punk gets a side headlock, which he uses to take Roman to the mat. Roman gets back on his feet and pushes Punk towards the corner. Punk runs the ropes but gets hit with a shoulder block as the show heads to commercial.

Roman gets behind Punk for a bear hug which he uses to connect with a belly-to-back suplex. Roman punches Punk Square in the jaw. Cover, but Punk kicks out. Punk blocks a splash in the corner and tries to sneak in a pin but no luck. Punk charges at Roman but only gets caught in another bear hug. Punk is slammed down for a cover. Punk kicks out. Both men fight back to their feet. Punk nails Roman with a hard kick to the jaw. Punk keeps up the pace with a neck breaker and a cover. Roman kicks out. Punk charges for a high knee in the corner. Cover, but Roman kicks out. Punk hits a second high knee and another cover but still can't put the match away. Punk signals that he is going to go up top. He climbs to the top rope but Roman runs up and punches him. Roman climbs up after Punk and tries to set up a Superplex. Punk fights him back and sends him down to the ground. Punk leaps from up top for a flying elbow. Punk calls for the GTS.

Dean and Seth looks to get involved but The New Age Outlaws try to stop them only to be tossed into the barricade and announcer's table by me. Punk flies out with a suicide dive to take out

Punk springboards back into the ring but is clocked with a punch. Cover, but Punk kicks out. Roman sets up for a spear. Punk jumps at the last second so Roman crashes shoulder first into the steel post. Punk tries a roll up but Roman kicks out. Both men work back to their feet. Punk hits a high kick to the skull. Roman again kicks out. Punk lifts Roman up for a GTS but I jump up on the apron for a distraction. Roman hits a spear for the win.

We were standing in the ring victorious until – Jake "The Snake"! Jake's music hits and he walks down to the ring with a bag over his shoulder.

'What the…' I said before The New Age Outlaws and Punk spring up to clear the ring of everyone except Dean. Dean is left lying near lifeless in the middle of the ring after the attack. Jake walks inside and opens the bag. The Snake! Jake takes his snake and dangles it over the body of Dean. Jake kisses the snake and then places it back on top of Dean as Old School comes to a close.

…


	128. Chapter 128

**10-01-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Alright boys we got Punk and the New Age Outlaws in six man match tonight. Let's show them why we are the most dominate force in history' I said as we arrived at SMACKDOWN half way through the show.

We watch as Natalya goes down for her match against Summer Rae.

'This is going to be an easy win for Nat' I stated and the boys nodded in agreement.

Summer Rae goes down to the ring and as the bell rings she slaps Nat across the face twice before ducking a clothesline from Nat and trying to crawl from the ring. Nat dragged her back into the ring and threw her down smiling. Nat threw her into the corner and went for a clothesline but Summer Rae moved out of the way. She grabbed Nat and swung her buy her hair across the ring,

'Oh come on' I said disgusted

Nat quickly rolled up Summer Rae for a pin attempt but Rae kicked out. Rae surprised Nat with a jaw breaker before going for a pin but Nat easily kicked out. Nat countered a whip into a bulldog and pinned her for the win. As she was celebrating AJ and Tamina ran down to the ring and Tamina hit a Samoan drop on her.

'Excuse me' I said simply running through the crowd as they double teamed her with clotheslines and kicks. Tamina held up Nat while AJ kicked her in the midsection. I quickly jumped the barricade and slid into the ring clotheslining AJ to the mat before power bombing Tamina and they rolled from the ring for a quick escape.

I walked over to Nat and helped her up.

'You good?' I asked and she nodded so I slid from the ring and disappeared through the barricade again.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'All right boys, its time' I said as we walked through the crowd and jumped the barricade grabbing a microphone and sliding into the ring

'This past Monday Night was old school RAW. A night where we celebrated our history and the legends who own it, legends like the nature boy Ric Flair. Rowdy Roddy Piper. And how could we forget Jake 'the snake' Roberts' Roman said looking at Dean

'Hilarious' Dean said without a microphone

'But will all those legends in the house, only one thing mattered and that's when Roman Reigns pinned CM Punk and became the new best in the world' Roman roared before giving the microphone to Dean

'I hate snakes, scaly, slimy, slither, and filthy, disgusting beady eyed evil little creatures. I don't know how it's legal in this country to own a 10-foot python, but somebody's got to pay for that. You know what kind of nightmares that gives you, having one of those things crawl all over you? You know what kind of thoughts that puts in your head? You know what that does to you? Huh? You know what I would do if that snake was here right now? I would choke that snake out right in the middle of this ring…' Dean started yelling before Seth took the microphone off him. Roman and I just looked on amused

'Hey, that was Monday okay? Tonight is not old school RAW. Tonight is not about the history of WWE. Tonight is about the future of WWE. Now, I'm no Nostradamus, but one thing I do know is that the future does not involve the New Age Outlaws. Monday on RAW, the Outlaws stuck their noses in our business. So tonight, it will be our pleasure to put the Road Dogg Jesse James and Billy Gunn out of their misery. And as for CM Punk, well, we'll just do what we do every single time we step into the ring with CM Punk. We'll break him and we will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt, we are the future of this company and no one can stop us. Believe in the Shield' Seth said putting his fist in as we joined him.

'All right boys, we can do this' I said getting out of the ring and sitting on the barricade as CM Punk will start the match against Dean Ambrose.

They circle the ring and lock up. Punk powers him to the corner and gives a rough break. They lock up, and Dean applies a hammerlock before taking him down. Punk quickly applies a head-scissor, but Dean kips out. Punk then hits a headlock takeover. Dean fights up, and Punk backs him to his corner. "The Road Dogg" Jesse James tags in, and he punches Dean in the ribs before wrenching the arm. Road Dogg powers him to the corner and hits a shoulder thrust before tagging in Billy Gunn. Gunn kicks him before wrenching the arm a few times. Dean quickly stuns him with a jab and tags in Seth Rollins. Seth runs into an arm drag, and Gunn applies an arm bar. Gunn elbows the arm a few times before tagging James back in. James wrenches the arm before tagging in Punk.

Punk comes off the top rope with an elbow to the arm. Seth quickly punches and kicks Punk down before tagging in Dean. Dean walks into a drop-toe-hold, and Punk snaps down on his knee a few times. Dean quickly powers him to the corner and punches him before raking his face on the ropes. Dean punches him in the mouth before sending him into the ropes. Dean lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean rolls under a roundhouse. Punk catches Seth trying to interfere with a GTS attempt, but Roman pulls him off. Punk rolls under a double clothesline, and the New Age Outlaws punch Seth and Roman in their faces. Gunn punches Roman in the face before they throw him over the top rope.

'Slow it down boys, this is our specialty match' I said as they got back into the ring with James as the legal man.

Dean immediately starts choking James on the ropes while talking some trash. Dean sends him into the ropes, but James ducks a clothesline and hits his signature Shake, Rattle, and Roll. James then hits his shaking knee drop for a two count. James sends him into the ropes, but Seth blind tags in. Dean holds on to the ropes and slides out of the ring as Seth connects with a flying knee to the temple. Seth covers him, but Gunn breaks it up. Roman tags in, and they hits a wishbone split on James. Roman kicks away at him before tagging in Dean. Dean stomps the leg before picking him up to punch him down. Dean mocks Shake, Rattle, and Roll, but James comes back with a jab of his own. James hits the ropes, and Dean knees him in the midsection. Seth tags in. Dean dropkicks James before Seth connects with one for a near fall. Seth then rips at his nose before applying a chin lock. James soon fights up and elbows out. Seth then connects with an STO into the turnbuckle for a near fall. Road Dogg punches him, but Seth just stomps away at him. Seth then rips at the face again. DEAN tags in, and he continues the assault on James. Dean stomps his hand and hits some shoulder thrusts in the corner. Roman tags in, and he punches him down for a near fall. Roman then applies a chin lock, but James soon fights up. Roman quickly knees him in the midsection and sends him into the ropes, but Road Dogg comes back with a DDT. Seth tags in, and he knocks Gunn off the apron. Seth then runs into a back body drop from Road Dogg.

Punk and Dean are tagged in. Punk goes for a springboard clothesline, but Dean avoids it. Punk then hits him with a jumping calf kick. Punk takes him down with some hammer throws before hitting a neck breaker. Punk connects with a high running knee in the corner. Punk tries to follow up with a short-arm clothesline, but Dean ducks it. Punk kicks him in the midsection and connects with a springboard cross-body block for a two count. Punk goes for the GTS, but Dean slides off and goes for his Headlock Driver. Punk pushes him off, and they both hit the ropes. They then both connect with running cross-body blocks.

Gunn and Roman are tagged in. Gunn takes him down with a pair of right hands before sending him into the ropes for a big boot. Gunn then catches Seth with a tilt-a-whirl powerslam. Gunn hits Roman with the Jackhammer for a near fall. Dean broke that up. The Road Dogg runs in, but Dean clotheslines him over the top rope. Punk then comes in and goes for a GTS on Dean, but he slides off. Punk then ducks a clothesline and takes Seth out with a suicide dive. In the ring, Gunn goes for a Famouser on Dean, but Roman is the legal man, takes him out with a Spear for the win.

I pull them from the ring celebrating as we climb through the crowd

….


	129. Chapter 129

**13-01-14 RAW**

'Nat!' I shout as I arrive the arena

'What's up Kaylee?' She asked

'I'm uh, sorry that AJ and Tamina are going after you now… but I'll have your back' I said and Nat nodded silently thanking me

I turned the corner to see the New Age Outlaws talking to HHH. As soon as they saw me turn the corner they walked off leaving HHH waiting for me to walk up to him

'Hunter, I heard you wanted to see me?' I asked warily

'The Shield have a rematch against Punk and the New Age Outlaws tonight and you and Nat have a tag match against The Funkadactyls' HHH said before walking off leaving me alone.

…..

'You dang right. You see, it's me. It's me. It's that D-O-G-G. Marvin once again with that B-A-D-D, A double cooked letter. And like win in time, we only get better. Now then, we're fixing to take old school and new school and mix it all up in the blender. But for now, let's see if we can't make a little noise right here in the Duncan Donut City. All right, here we go.

Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, tonight, D- Generation X proudly brings to you it's five time WWE tag team champions of the world, the Road Dogg Jesse James, the Bad Ass Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws.' Road Dogg introduced before handing the microphone to Billy Gunn

'All right, now it's time to get loud. And if you're not down with the New Age Outlaws, we got two words for you…SUCK IT' Billy said as the crowd shouted

'All right, like I said, we're about to mix it up. But you see our partner is not Rikishi, the Godfather or Old Flash Funk. No, he's the best in the world, he's CM Punk' Road Dogg introduced as Punk made his way to the ring.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way down to the ring as our opponents waited for us. I paced the outside of the ring having a feeling something was going to happen in this match and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad for my family. So I had to be prepared

Billy Gunn starts the match with Dean Ambrose. Gunn hits an elbow off of a ship in the corner so Dean grabs him and tags in Seth. Seth delivers several punches. Seth ducks a clothesline but is hit with a swinging slam. Road Dogg gets the tag but is quickly punched in the face. Dean gets the tag for his team. Dogg catches his breath and then drops an elbow. Dogg gets behind Dean for a chin lock. Punk gets the tag and delivers punches in the corner. Dean blocks a charge and brings in Seth. Punk lifts him up for a GTS but he scurries off. Roman gets the tag and the crowd cheers. Roman delivers a shoulder block and then slaps Punk in the face. Punk tries to lift him up but Roman slips off. Punk tosses Roman out of the ring and then follows after with a suicide dive.

I move over and help up Roman before being shoved away by Punk. He turns into an upper cut by Roman and then he rolls him back into the ring and tags in Seth and punches Punk in the jaw. Seth charges across the length of the ring for a splash and then looks for a pin. Punk kicks out. Dean is again the legal man and focuses on isolating Punk away from his corner. Dean tosses Punk out of the ring and then follows after. Dean whips Punk towards the steps but is reversed and hits them himself. Roman and I tosses Dean back into the ring so he can be tagged by Seth. Punk hits Seth so Roman gets the tag. Roman drags Punk away from the corner and then delivers a crotch chop towards the New Age Outlaws. Punk kicks Roman from behind and then crawls towards his corner.

The New Age Outlaws jump off the apron as Punk looks for a tag. This leaves Punk all alone as he falls victim to a spear from Roman for the win.

'What the hell?' I ask myself as the boys continue to beat up Punk

'Kay!' Seth calls out as Roman points to the top rope. I climb up and we perform a triple power bomb clothesline leaving Punk is left lying lifeless in the ring.

Punk is taken from the ring by refs as Nat makes her way down to the ring for our tag match. The boys stand on the outside as the Funkadactyls make their way down to the ring.

Cameron starts the match off against Nat. She uses her athleticism to take control at the start. Nat lifts Cameron up and drops her stomach first over the top rope. Nat drags her towards the middle of the ring and chokes her. I get the tag and attempt a pin but Cameron kicks out. I lock on a modified rear naked choke. I release the hold and hit a cheap shot on Naomi that knocks her off the apron. I then hit a power bomb for the win.

As I celebrate with The Shield I don't notice AJ run into the ring and hit Nat with a steel chair. We slid into the ring and I check on Nat while The Shield stands in front of us protectively as AJ leaves laughing.

…

As we were packing our things to head back to the hotel room we saw Punk storm into the Authority's office.

'Where's HHH at? Where's the so called Authority?' Punk asked Kane

'They're not here this evening' Kane said

'They're not here this evening. Well isn't that convenient, I'm out there for a month dealing with these hired assassins in The Shield and now on top of that I have to deal with his former pals in DX, the New Age Outlaws. It's like 6-on-1. It's Ambrose, Rose, Rollins, Reigns and now Billy Gunn and Road Dogg. Look if HHH has a problem with me, he doesn't need to hide behind 5 guys and the Divas Champion. All right we can solve the problem. He doesn't hide behind you. He doesn't have to hide behind his wife' Punk said

'I'm sure that The Authority has no idea what you're talking about, you see I just received notification that you could main event Wrestlemania. That's right, The Authority is giving you the opportunity to win the Royal Rumble Match and if you've got a problem with that, you've got a problem with me' Kane interrupted

'I'm in the Royal Rumble Match? I got no problem with that. But I got a problem with you' Punk said before the camera tuned off.

…..


	130. Chapter 130

**17-01-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Hey babe, did you hear that Punk is rumoured to calling us out tonight?' Dean said after I walked out of the shower

'Does he have a death wish?' I asked

'Probably' Dean said laughing

….

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the best in the world, CM Punk. Punk, I've been hearing rumours that tonight you plan on calling out all four members of The Shield. Is there any truth to that?' Renee asked Punk in a backstage interview

'Yeah, rumour confirmed. That is exactly what I'm going to do' Punk said walking off

'Thank you very much' Renee said

….

Nat makes her way down to the ring for her match against Tamina but AJ is in Tamina corner. Before the bell rings my music hits.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

I make my way through the crowd and sit on the barricade and nod my head to Nat to show her I am her backup.

Nat starts the match off with some forearms to the face. Tamina fights back by lifting her, placing her on the top rope, and pushing her to the floor. Tamina throws her back into the ring and stomps the back. Tamina sends her into the ropes and gives her a scary looking flapjack for a one count. Tamina then applies a chin lock. Tamina releases the hold and gives her a guillotine catapult into the middle rope. Tamina sends her into the corner and pulls her out for a slam. Nat manages to kick her in the head, and she hits some kicks. Nat ducks a clothesline and hits a jumping calf kick.

AJ gets on the apron to distract the referee as Nat hits Tamina with a full nelson bomb. I quickly grab AJ and DDT her into the floor outside. Tamina tries to grab my hair, but Nat surprises her with a roll up for a two count. Nat kicks her in the back of the head and hits a split-legged moonsault for the win.

I hold up Nat's hand in victory before disappearing through the crowd

…

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back, CM Punk. And now, it's clear that Daniel Bryan can have his own problems with The Wyatt Family. But earlier tonight, you told me that you plan on calling out all four members of The Shield, but now I'm also hearing that you want to call out The New Age Outlaws, so, which is it?' Renee asked

'It's both, I'm calling out all 6 superstars, Seth Rollins, Kaylee Rose, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Billy Gunn, and The Road Dogg' Punk explained

'I mean Punk, isn't that like career suicide?' Renee asked

'No, it's just a gift. I'm giving The Authority a opportunity to do what they want and try to shut me up. I'm just giving them what they want. Someday, I'm going to get what I want' Punk said ending the interview

….

'Please welcome, my guests, Dean Ambrose, Kaylee Rose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, The Shield. Now, since it's every man for himself and as Vickie Guerrero already said, brother versus brother. With 3 of you being entered into the Royal Rumble Match, I just want to know if you guys have devised any kind of plan to remain a cohesive unit.' Renee asked

'The Shield is a finely crafted machine that does not break down. The real question is how will the 27 other superstars in the Royal Rumble going to compete against the most dominant force in WWE? Trust me, darling, we're all on the same page' Dean said as I tensed a bit at him calling her darling

'Are you on the same page, Dean? I mean if it came down to it and you had to throw Seth Rollins over the top rope to win the Royal Rumble, to go on to headline Wrestlemania for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, would you do it?' Renee asked

'Do I not look like a trustworthy person to you? These ae my best friends. I can never bring myself to do something like that. Absolutely, not, never' Dean said

'Well… Dean, it's very kind of you, but let's be real here. You couldn't throw me over the top rope if your life depended on it. But I would toss you over in a second if I got a shot at the main event at Wrestlemania' Seth explained

'Okay, first of all, I was kidding. Of cause, I would throw you over the top rope and second of all, you would go sailing, kid. Sailing over the top rope. Work on your landing, alright?' Dean snapped

'We're talking about headlining in Wrestlemania here boys. I'll throw you both over the top rope in an instant' Roman said

'Regardless one of you is going to win the Royal Rumble and we'll still be united and we'll still be The Shield' I added putting my fist in and they joined me.

…..

'This should be interesting' I stated firmly as Punk made his way down to the ring

'Now, I'm not out here because I'm a masochist. I'm out here because unlike The Authority, I am not a coward. I do not need to hide behind an army and I don't need to send multiple people to fight my battles. I'm also not an idiot. Although obviously it looks like maybe I am, I'm standing in the middle of the ring and I'm about to call out five tough SOB's and arguably the most dangerous women in the WWE, I'm surely to get slaughtered but I'd rather not wait around, I'd rather just get it over with because I know if I call out The Shield, The Outlaws, The In-laws, the ultimate warrior, the dingo warrior, the road warriors, it doesn't matter who I call out or what I do The Authority is always going to do everything within their power to shut me up or at least try to because when I talk I tell the truth, when I talk people listen and that is real power' Punk says as the crowd cheers loudly

'Let's clear the air right now when I saw Authority I specifically mean HHH. Somebody who locked into his position of power and uses his position and his power to firmly press down his oppressive boot hell on any superstar he sees fit to feed his ego, to satisfy his personal agenda, HHH is somebody who hides behind his wife. HHH is somebody who hides behind The Shield' Punk said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way through the crowd and jumped the barricade, surrounding the ring as The New Age Outlaws came out as well as all 6 of us surround the ring and get up onto the apron.

Just before we could attack though Kane's pyro hit and he came storming out.

'Stop. Stop this right now. Stand down. I said stand down!' Kane yelled at us as we jumped of the apron and Kane got into the ring

'The Authority doesn't want it this way. There has clearly been a misunderstanding here. Punk, your anger is misplaced and frankly your paranoia is getting the better of you. The Authority is not against you, they never have been. They want you to main event Wrestlemania that's the reason that they entered you into the Royal Rumble Match. In fact the Authority has said that from now on my top directive is to make sure that you are treated justly and with the respect that you deserve. And that's exactly what's going to happen, you have my word as director of operations' Kane said before leaving the ring

'Kane, I have your word? Well, that use to mean something but now your word is nothing coming from a seven foot tall sell out suck up' Punk said

'Get him boys' Kane ordered and we distracted Punk enough for Kane to slide into the ring and choke slam him.

…..


	131. Chapter 131

**20-01-14 RAW**

We had just arrived at our skybox when there was a knock on the door

'Come in' I shout as the boys are getting changed for their match.

'Kaylee, have you heard about the match we've been put in this Sunday?' Nat asked walking into the room as the boys looked over curiously

'What match?' I asked cocking my head to the side

'You and I verse AJ and Tamina in a tables match' she explained and I couldn't help but grin

'That sounds….' I started to say

'Fun' Nat finished smiling and I nodded in agreement

'Exactly' I added

'Why haven't we been told about this?' Dean demanded walking over to us topless

'Because Brad and Vickie are scared of me' I stated before checking out Dean's body

'I'll leave you too it, good luck tonight' She said to the boys

'We don't need luck' Seth said cockily as Nat left. Dean pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply as I ran my hands up his bare chest and around his neck.

We broke apart when we heard awkward coughing from Roman and Seth and we laughed

'Sorry guys' I muttered blushing

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way through the crowd as Goldust, Cody and Langston wait for us in the ring. Dean gave me his title and jumper as they got into the ring and I sat on the barricade next to JBL

'Kaylee, we just heard about your and Nat's match this Sunday at Royal Rumble. What are your thoughts?' Cole asked as Langston starts the match against Dean Ambrose and knocks him down with a shoulder block. Seth gets the tag and is immediately lifted high overhead by Langston and dropped stomach first to the mat. Goldust gets the tag and reverses an Irish Whip to send Seth into the corner to set up a back body drop. Goldust follows with an Atomic Drop and a cover. Seth kicks out.

'Nat and I have a mutual respect for each other and mutual hatred with AJ and Tamina, this match is going to be fun' I stated grabbing a headset as Cody gets the tag and comes in off the top rope with an axe handle. Cody lifts Seth up to deliver a suspended vertical suplex. Cover but Seth kicks out. Seth is isolated in the corner as Goldust and Cody exchange tags back and forth. Seth gets the upper hand on Cody and whips him into the corner. Cody reverses into a Sunset Flip but Seth kicks out of the cover.

'And what about the rest of your team in the Royal Rumble? What if it comes down to the 3 other members of the Shield in the Royal Rumble?' Cole asked as Cody misses a disaster kick as Seth rolls out of the ring. Cody jumps from the second rope to the top rope and leaps to the outside with a cross body on Seth.

'It will be one of my boys walking into Wrestlemania Michael' I stated as Seth rolled into the ring and Dean and Langston both get tags. Langston ducks a clothesline and then hits a belly to belly suplex. Roman jumps up on the apron but is knocked off by Langston. Langston looks for the finish but Seth runs in to the ring to interrupt.

'Will there be any conflict within The Shield as a result of every man for himself?' Cole asked as Langston tosses him out and Goldust flips off the apron to take out Rollins. Langston hits a splash and goes for the cover. Roman makes the save.

'The Shield joined together because of our love and passion of this business and headlining Wrestlemania is the biggest honour there is. So when one of my team wins the Royal Rumble match, the rest of us will be proud of him and also accept it because it won't just be Dean Ambrose or Seth Rollins or Roman Reigns going into Wrestlemania, it will be The Shield' I explain as Roman also dismisses a Disaster Kick and then spears Goldust. Langston finally tosses him out of the ring. Dean tags in Seth. Seth stomps Langston's head into the mat and picks up the win for his team.

'And that is why The Shield is the best' I stated simply before sliding into the ring and celebrated with the boys

…..

Dean and I were sitting in the skybox cuddling as Roman and Seth showered. There was a knock on the door on we pulled apart before Dean shouted to come in

Nat opened up the door

'Kaylee, sorry to interrupt but I thought you might want to come watch AJ and Tamina's match' Nat explained

'I have a better idea' I said grinning and said goodbye to Dean before walking off with Nat.

Nat and I stood out the back watching as AJ and Tamina made their way down to the ring for their tag team match against The Funkadactyls.

Tamina starts the match against Cameron and pulls her towards the corner after a few hard punches. AJ gets the tag and chokes Cameron before hitting some clotheslines. Naomi and Tamina get tags. Naomi charges into the ring directly into the boot of Tamina. AJ takes the tag. She skips around Naomi cockily

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

AJ looks through the crowd panicking before getting trapped with a surprise rollup by Naomi winning her team the match. Nat's music then came on and we walked out to the stage.

'Oh that is embarrassing AJ' I said laughing as Nat mocked AJ by skipping around me.

'But trust me, this Sunday, when you and Tamina get your put through tables by Nat and myself, it will be much more embarrassing' I stated firmly before we disappeared out the back.

'That was fun. Alright, I'll talk to you later' I said

'Have fun with Dean' Nat said slyly

'What are you talking about?' I asked

'I know you guys are together, I see the way you look at each other Hun, don't worry I haven't told anyone' Nat explained before winking and walking off.

…..


	132. Chapter 132

**24-01-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Alright, tonight we got a 10-man-tag team match. We are teaming up with The New Age Outlaws against The Brotherhood, Big E and The Usos' I explained

'And I also think it's time to send another message about Sunday' I added holding up the camera grinning

'AJ and Tamina are going to find out what it feels like first hand to go through a table at the hands of Nat and myself. It's as simple as that' I stated before turning the camera onto Dean

'In 2 days, 27 other superstars will enter the Royal Rumble with hopes and dreams and aspirations of headlining Wrestlemania. And, there is that romantic notion that anything can happen in WWE and dreams can come true, but this year, it's not like that because this year The Shield is in the Royal Rumble, son and these dogs are hungry' Dean explained

'In all of time, in all history, the Royal Rumble Match has never seen anything like The Shield. We are going to dominate every single second we are in that match, and any superstar who steps through those ropes renders themselves a casualty' Seth explained

'And, after that, the big dog here is going to go on and win the Royal Rumble Match and I'm going to go on and I'm going to headline Wrestlemania believe that and believe in The Shield' Roman finished and I turned off the camera laughing

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way down to the ring as our opponents and partner's waited for us. I sat on the barricade with Dean's title and jacket as they got in the ring.

Jimmy will start the match against Seth Rollins. They lock up, and Seth powers him to the corner. Seth knees him in the midsection before stomping him down. Seth tries to whip him into the opposite corner, but Jimmy slides before hitting a shoulder block. They hit the ropes, and Jimmy does a dance before hitting a full nelson bomb for a one count. Jey is tagged in, and they hit a double-team shoulder block/elbow drop combination for a one count. Seth punches Jey down before tagging in Dean. Jey avoids a clothesline and punches away at him. Dean kicks and punches him before having a whip reversed on him. Jey hits a jumping forearm for a one count. Jimmy is tagged back in, and he comes off the top rope with a club to the arm. Jey is tagged in, and Jimmy hits Dean with a shoulder thrust. Big E Langston is tagged in, and Jey hits a shoulder thrust on Dean. Langston then hits a running shoulder thrust on Dean. Langston hits some more thrusts before slamming Dean down. Dean quickly ducks a clothesline before trying for a flying cross-body, but Langston catches him. Langston hits a few rib-breakers. Dean pulls himself up in the corner, and Langston runs into a boot.

Roman is tagged in, and he takes Langston down with a clothesline. Roman head-butts him to the corner before kicking away at him. Roman rubs his forearm into Langston's face. Dean is tagged in, and he punches Langston a few times. Dean hits the ropes, and Langston catches him with a belly-to-belly overhead suplex. Cody Rhodes is tagged in, and he hits a springboard dropkick. Seth is tagged in, and he runs into a back body drop. Rhodes then knocks the others off the apron. Rhodes hits an uppercut, but he misses a Disaster Kick. Billy Gunn blind tags in. Rhodes throws Seth over the top rope, and he turns into a clothesline from Gunn. Gunn punches away at him before picking up a two count.

Gunn tags back in Seth and Rhodes roll Seth up for a two count. Seth quickly pops up and takes him down. Gunn is tagged in, and he takes him down before dropping a fist for a two count. Gunn applies a chin lock, but Rhodes fights up. Gunn punches him down, and he tags in Roman. Roman kicks Rhodes in the midsection before grinding his boot into Rhodes' skull. Rhodes fights back, but Roman kicks him before slapping his back. Roman clubs him before applying a neck vice. Dean is tagged in, and he punches away at Rhodes before choking him on the ropes. Dean wrenches the arm before hitting a back suplex for a two count. Dean talks trash before kicking him. Dean props Rhodes up on the top rope before going for a super back suplex, but Rhodes fights him off. Seth is tagged in, and he goes for a superplex to the floor, but Rhodes fights him off. Seth falls to the floor and tags in Roman. Roman grabs him, but Rhodes fights him off before taking him down with a moonsault block!

Goldust and the Road Dogg are tagged in. Goldust ducks a clothesline before hitting a pair of his own. Goldust uppercuts him before hitting a spine buster. Goldust hits Billy Gunn with a back elbow before hitting an incredible diving hurricarana on him! Goldust then clotheslines him out of the ring. Road Dogg goes for Shake, Rattle, and Roll, but Goldust ducks the big right hand before hitting a powerslam for a near fall.

Goldust goes for a DDT, but Seth takes him out with a flying knee to the skull. Langston runs in and clotheslines Seth down. Langston goes for a Big Ending on Seth, but Roman takes him out with a Spear! Jey takes him down with a super kick before throwing Seth out of the ring. Jimmy hits Roman with a Super fly Splash. Jey then throws Dean out of the ring. The Usos go for double planchas, but Gunn pulls one of them out of the ring. The other takes out Dean and Seth with a plancha. In the ring, Gunn hits the other Uso with a Famouser. Rhodes runs in and hits Gunn with a Disaster Kick. Rhodes then turns into a Pump handle Slam from Road Dogg. Road Dogg tells Rhodes to "Suck it" before being rolled up by Goldust, but The Shield breaks it up. The referee throws the match out.

Almost the entire roster run down to the ring and a massive brawl breaks out in the ring. CM Punk's music hits, and he stands at the top of the stage soaking in his reception before running down to the ring. A giant brawl breaks out in the ring before I pull my guys from the ring.

….


	133. Chapter 133

**26-01-14 ROYAL RUMBLE**

'Night after night after night for over a year now, The Shield has proven to be the most dominant force, the most unstoppable unit in sports entertainment history, and that comes at a price. We don't make friends easy and tonight in the Royal Rumble match, we got 27 enemies in the ring with us. But the hounds are on the loose tonight, and all 27 of those superstars are going to get tossed, and flung, and dumped over the top rope' Dean stated as I filmed them

'Yes, sir. One by one they're going to fly and they're going to fall, and it's just going to be the 3 of us that remain' Roman added

'And at that point, it truly becomes every man for himself. Now, only one of us can go on to main event Wrestlemania, we get that. But when the rumble is done and one of us is left standing, The Shield will still stand united' Seth explained

'That's what I'm talking about. But I got to tell you, boys, I know you can notice my energy, my swag is off the charts right now, I'm feeling confident, boys, that I got the winning number tonight' Roman added lightly teasing

'Oh, yeah? What number you got?' Dean asked

'You better stay tuned. You'll find out later' Roman said

'But if I tell you my number, you tell me your number?' Dean asked

'Sounds good, go on, shoot' Roman said

'I'm not going to tell you my number. How do you know if I don't even have two numbers?' Dean stated

'Nobody has two numbers' Roman laughed

'I got all the numbers, all right' Dean said

'Hey, look it doesn't matter what numbers we drew, the number that matters tonight is 3. Believe in The Shield' I said interrupting their bickering and we put our fists in before turning off the camera

'Now boys, I got a match to prepare for' I stated kissing Dean good bye and left

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

I made my way down to the ring where AJ, Tamina and Nat were waiting for me. I jumped the barricade and slid into the ring high fiving Nat.

I immediately go on the attack against Tamina as Nat attacks AJ. Nat slams AJ to the mat while I slam Tamina on top of AJ. We quickly get out of the ring and grab a table and slid it into the ring. Nat places the table against the corner as I lift up AJ but Tamina quickly pulls her down. I take out Tamina with a clothesline while Nat takes out AJ with one. Nat tossed AJ from the ring while I knock Tamina from the apron onto the outside. I toss Tamina back into the ring before getting kicked in the face by AJ.

AJ then goes back on the attack against Nat while Tamina slams my head against the apron. They slide us both back into the ring kick us in the ribs before Tamina chokes me against the second rope. AJ elbows Nat in the face hard before whipping her into the corner. Tamina continues to club me while AJ attacks Nat in the corner of the ring. They then whip me into Nat in the corner. AJ then tosses me from the ring while Tamina grabs a table. They slid a table into the ring and continue to attack Nat. They set up the table and Tamina goes to the top rope while AJ places Nat onto Tamina looking for a power bomb into the table.

I grab AJ and pull her from the ring before sliding in and helping Nat down before we attack Tamina, who is still on the top rope. I pick her up showing my strength and am about to through her through the table but she pokes me in the eye causing me to drop her. She then kicks me to the mat before turning into a clothesline from Nat.

AJ slides into the ring and continues to attack me by kicking my injured ribs. She moves over to Nat and dropkicks her from the ring before turning her attention back to me and elbowing me in the face. She clubs me in the ribs and looks to suplex me into the table but I block it and counter into a DDT.

Tamina comes and kicks me in my ribs and as I am in the corner holding them Nat puts both AJ and Tamina in the sharpshooter. I quickly set up the table taunting them as Nat laughs. Nat lets go of the sharp shooter only to be kicked in the head and I am tossed from the ring. They start to double team Nat and go to double suplex her onto the table but I pull Nat down at the last minute giving her enough momentum to kick them both in the midsection. AJ quickly runs me head first into the steel post. They once again go to double suplex Nat but I run in and stop the attack as Nat places them both onto the table and I climb to the top rope and perform a moonsault onto them through the table for the win.

Nat helps me up as I hold my ribs and we hold up our hands in victory before hugging and leaving the ring.

….

I watch from the skybox with Nat, holding an ice pack on my ribs as the Royal Rumble match begins.

CM Punk enters at #1 and waits for the second entrant, which is Seth Rollins, and Punk slams him in the corner and throws a few elbows. Punk kicks him a few times and hits a running knee, then he calls for an elimination but Seth catches him with a quick enzuigiri. Damien Sandow enters at #3 and he runs right for Punk, then Seth helps him attack Punk and they both try to throw him outside. Punk fights out of the corner and hits a simultaneous neck breaker and DDT, then he tries to toss Seth before Sandow hits Punk in the corner. Cody Rhodes is the next entrant and he hits Sandow with Cross Rhodes right away, then Seth attacks him but Cody throws him in the corner. Punk eliminates Sandow as Cody fights with Seth, then Punk helps Cody attack Seth and they both go for an elimination. Kane is out at #5 and he runs right to the ring, kicking Cody in the face and stomping Punk before he goes for a choke slam.

Punk kicks him in the side of the head and tosses him outside, then Alexander Rusev _(from NXT) _enters at #6 and takes Seth out with a somersault kick. Rusev kicks Cody in the face and throws him on the apron, then he knees Punk in the stomach and hits a release throw. Jack Swagger runs out and hits Seth and Cody with a Swagger Bomb, then Rusev slugs it out with Swagger before Rusev tackles him in the corner. Seth chop blocks Rusev's legs and everyone targets him, then Punk gets some strikes in as Kofi Kingston enters at #8. Kofi goes right after Punk and tries to throw him out, then Cody catches Swagger with a Disaster Kick as Rusev goes after Kofi. Jimmy enters and goes right towards Cody, and he chops him before tackling Kofi and Goldust is the next to enter. He hits a spine buster and an uppercut, then Punk and Cody attack Rusev before everyone else joins in and throws him outside.

Kofi gets thrown outside but Rusev catches him and knees him on the barricade, then Kofi finally regains his composure and leaps back into the ring. Dean Ambrose enters at #11 and goes right after Punk and Kofi, then Dolph Ziggler enters and targets Dean in the corner while Swagger fights off elimination. R-Truth enters and gets sent to the opposite side of the ring, then he gets kicked off the apron by Dean right as Kofi gets sent out by Swagger. Kofi ends up hanging on and takes Swagger's boot off, then he hits him in the face with it as Kevin Nash makes his way out. Nash clotheslines Swagger outside and turns his attention to Dean and Seth, and he knees them a few times and tries to throw Dean outside. Roman Reigns enters at #15 and he dropkicks Dolph in the head on the way in, then he takes Cody out with a spear before avoiding a clothesline by Nash.

Roman blocks Trouble In Paradise and throws Kofi outside, then he spears Dolph and tosses him out before pulling the ropes down on Nash to earn his third elimination. The Great Khali enters and chops Dean in the corner, then Roman catches him with a Superman punch and Seth and Dean assist him in tossing Khali out. Dean sends Cody to the apron and Goldust inadvertently shoulder tackles Cody out of the match, then Dean sends Goldust outside as Sheamus makes his return. Sheamus throws several punches and shoulder tackles, then he clubs Dean in the chest and hits Seth with a backbreaker. Sheamus catches Roman with a Brogue Kick and tries to eliminate him, but Seth and Dean join the attack as Miz makes his way to the ring.

Miz tries to eliminate Dean and stomps him on the apron, then Seth and Dean gang up on Sheamus as Fandango makes his way out. He runs to the ring and kicks Miz on the apron, then he goes for a clothesline but Miz ducks and tries to throw him outside. Sheamus tries to assist but The Shield attack from behind, then Roman and Dean focus on him while Los Matadores enter… but El Torito is the official #20 entrant! He hits a dropkick and taunts Punk, then Punk tries to shove him back but Torito hits a hurricanrana. Fandango hits him from behind and picks him up, but Torito hurricanranas him onto apron and dropkicks him to eliminate him. Torito dives at Roman but he gets press slammed outside, then Antonio Cesaro makes his entrance and he gets Miz in the Giant Swing before attacking Punk.

Seth attacks him but Cesaro gets him in the Swing, then Luke Harper enters as Roman takes Punk down with a straight right to the jaw. Jey enters as Cesaro uppercuts Harper, then Harper chokes Cesaro on the ropes as JBL leaves commentary and enters at #24! JBL taunts Michael Cole and hands him his coat, but Roman tosses him right outside as Dean Knees Sheamus in the face. Erick Rowan comes out and throws Miz on the apron, then Miz tries to go after him but Harper catches him with a clothesline from behind. Rowan sends Jimmy to the apron and Harper kicks him in the face, then Ryback enters at #26 and he goes right after Sheamus in the corner. Ryback stomps Seth as Alberto Del Rio makes his way out, then he tries to flip Ryback over the ropes as Cesaro slingshots Dean at the ropes.

Batista makes his entrance at #28 and hits a few clotheslines and knee strikes, eliminating Rowan before Ryback gets in his face. Ryback throws him in the corner but Batista counters a Meat hook with a backdrop outside, then Alberto kicks Batista a few times as Sheamus tries to eliminate Punk. Batista overpowers Alberto and throws him outside, then Big E Langston runs out and power slams Batista before hitting Sheamus with a backbreaker. Langston kicks Sheamus on the apron as Rey Mysterio is the final entrant, and the crowd obviously boos_, _chanting 'Where Is Bryan?' as Punk kicks Mysterio on the apron.

Langston goes for a Big Ending but Sheamus counters and clotheslines him to the floor, then Cesaro throws a few uppercuts before kicking Harper in the face. Rey hits Seth with a 619 but he gets kicked from the apron to the floor, then the fans continue to chant for Daniel Bryan as Roman clotheslines Harper outside. Dean goes for an elimination on Roman before Seth tries to stop him, then they try to talk it out before Roman sends Rey, Seth and Dean outside. Batista hits a spine buster before Kane reappears and pulls Punk out of the ring, eliminating him before he takes the commentary table apart. Kane choke slams him through the table, then Batista, Sheamus and Roman are left, and Sheamus kicks Roman before he whips Batista across the ring.

Batista knocks him back and power slams Roman, then Sheamus hits a rolling fireman's carry slam before pointing at the Wrestlemania sign. Sheamus calls for a Brogue Kick but Batista ducks, then Sheamus tries for a clothesline but Batista ducks and backdrops him to the apron. Roman shoulder tackles Sheamus out and avoids an elimination by Batista, then Roman measures Batista and counters a whip with a corner clothesline. Roman calls for a Superman punch but Batista spears him, then he calls for a Batista Bomb but Roman spears him, to the crowd's delight. Roman throws him at the ropes but Batista counters, tossing Roman outside to win the match as the crowd boos.

…..


	134. Chapter 134

**27-01-14 RAW**

'Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night RAW. I know I'm just as excited as you are. I mean, last night, in less than 24 hours, we witnessed one of the most satisfying epic Royal Rumble Pay-Per-Views in history' Steph said as the crowd booed

'Oh, did someone not get what they wanted?' HHH mocked

'Oh, that's too bad. It was an incredible night, a night in which Randy Orton defended his WWE World Heavyweight Championship by defeating John Cena. It was a night in which Brock Lesner destroyed the seven-foot, five hundred-pound, Big Show. And it was a night where our good friend returned after four years to defeat 29 other superstars and win the Royal Rumble and Dave Batista secured his spot in the main event at Wrestlemania' HHH explained

'But there's one more stop on the road to Wrestlemania and that is the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View and HHH and I are proud to announce that Randy Orton will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship inside the Elimination Chamber itself' Steph announced before Daniel Bryan's music hit and he made his way to the ring.

'Guys, it you could please stop the yessing. They don't like it. If you guys could stop chanting Daniel Bryan. I don't think they like it. We don't want to make the Authority mad' Daniel taunted

'Well, I was going to say that these people would never fall for your cheap parlour tricks, but I guess I was wrong' Steph said

'Listen, last night I had one of the toughest matches in my career, and win, lose, or draw, when you talk about the greatest moments of the Royal Rumble, a lot of people are talking about my match' Daniel said

'I'll be the first guy to give you all the credit in the world. It was a good little effort, man' HHH teased

'Thank you. And when people talk about the biggest disappointments in the Royal Rumble, I have to think that they're talking about me not being in the Royal Rumble match. Now, I know I had a match before, but I came to people time and time again and said, 'I wanted to be in the Royal Rumble'. Listen to the people. They wanted me to be in the Royal Rumble. Listen, there is a movement going on, a yes movement but every time I came and knocked on your door and asked to be in the Royal Rumble, you guys said, No' Daniel yelled

'Listen, this is tough to understand. But as management, we have to look out for the health and well-being of all of our superstars and divas. And quite frankly, Daniel, with everything you've been through in the past few weeks, well we didn't want to put you in harm way by asking you to compete twice in one night, and Bryan, we don't want to put you in that kind of jeopardy.' Steph explained

'You didn't want to put me in any jeopardy. How many times have you guys made me wrestle all three males of The Shield? How many time have I wrestled all three members of The Wyatt's? How many times have I come out here on Monday Night RAW and wrestled more than once? Countless times' Daniel said heated

'It's a fair point which is why we didn't want to do it to you again and make you work twice. It's simple as that' HHH stated

'And you have been through a lot' Steph added

'You guys don't care about protecting my health and seemingly, you don't even care about what's best for business. You care more about what's worse for Daniel Bryan' Daniel accused

'Quite frankly, Daniel that is a myopic point of view. Clearly, the only person that you ever think about is yourself. But we have a whole lot of other people to think about. I mean, do you honestly believe that all of the people in this arena only came here to see you?' Steph asked

'Let me answer your question with another question. Did you people come here to see Randy Orton?' Daniel asked and the crowd shouted 'no'

'Did you people come here to see HHH?' Daniel asked and the crowd shouted 'No'

'Listen, people can come and they can watch whoever they want. That's one of the great things about the WWE. They get to pick their favourite superstars. But listen, listen to these people' Daniel said

'I can't really tell what they're saying. Some people are chanting one thing, others are chanting another, it's like they can't get all together' Steph stated

'And there it is. I'm not here to come out and complain about last night because what's happened is happened. But you just said at the Elimination Chamber, in the Elimination Chamber match, the WWE World Heavyweight is going to be on the line. I want in that match' Daniel stated firmly

'I want that match, they want that match and quite frankly Stephanie, if you want to step aside, Hunter, I don't think either of us should leave this ring until I get what I want' Daniel threatened

'That sounds good, Daniel, expect it's not just me and you in this ring, it sounds like right about now you've company' HHH said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way through the crowd as Daniel grabbed a steel chair and waited for us in the ring. We surrounded him in the ring and he went to hit Dean and Seth before being clubbed in the back of the head by Roman. I chucked the chair from the ring as the boys stomped on a down Daniel while I sat on the top rope, still with injured ribs.

Suddenly Sheamuses music hit and he ran down to the ring but the numbers got too much and soon he was down as well. John Cena's music suddenly came on and he ran down to the ring as well and the 3 men tossed my boys from the ring. I jumped down from the top rope and left over the barricade

…

'Alright guys, whichever team wins this match is in the Elimination Chamber Match. Let's get it done' I stated

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way through the crowd and I sat on the barricade as Cena starts the match against Dean. Cena is caught in a side headlock. Dean runs the ropes and gets leapfrogged by Cena. Seth gets the tag. Cena and Seth roll through a couple of headlocks. Seth is caught with a hard right hand. Roman gets the tag. Cena is whipped into the ropes and hit with a shoulder block. Roman with a headlock now. Roman hits another shoulder block and blocks an AA attempt.

Sheamus comes in to replace Cena. Roman is slammed and covered by Sheamus. Roman kicks out. Sheamus is pushed back into the corner. Seth tags himself in and punches on Sheamus. Seth whips Sheamus into the ropes but gets kicked in the guts. Sheamus lifts Seth up for a Rolling Slam. Sheamus kicks Seth hard in the spine and then sets him up on the apron. Sheamus pounds away with a battering ram. Sheamus lifts Seth back up onto his shoulder. Seth scurries off and kicks out the leg of Sheamus.

Dean gets the tag and comes in to stomp away on Sheamus. Sheamus hits a clothesline and then tags in Daniel Bryan. Bryan whips Dean into the corner and charges for a dropkick. Bryan hits a Frankensteiner from the top rope. Dean kicks out of the cover. Bryan steps on the back of Seth' legs to set up the Surfboard Stretch. Bryan grabs the neck of Seth to further stretch his opponent.

Sheamus in off the tag and kicks Seth as Bryan holds his arms back. Cena gets the tag and helps Sheamus with a double suplex. Cover but Seth kicks out. Seth with a cover of his own but Cena kicks out.

Seth mocks the You Can't See Motion as Cena struggles to his feet. Cena whips Seth into the corner. Seth responds with a flipping neck breaker. Seth chokes Cena against the rope. Roman gets the tag and hits a dropkick that allows to land on the apron. Roman hits a Superman Punch. Roman charges for a spear but Cena moves out of the way which causes Roman to fly out of the ring. Roman makes his way back in to cut off a Cena tag attempt.

Dean gets the tag and continues to isolate John Cena. Dean traps Cena in the middle of the ring with an arm bar. Cena starts to escape but gets caught in a rear headlock. Cena lifts Dean up into the air and backs into the corner to break the hold. Cena hits an Attitude Adjustment. Seth and Bryan get the tag. Bryan is all fired up as he clears The Shield off the apron and goes after Seth Rollins. Bryan leaps for a huge missile dropkick followed by a kick up. Bryan kicks away on Seth and goes for the cover. Roman makes the save. Sheamus comes in but gets speared by Roman. Cena tries to get Roman out but also receives a spear. Seth rolls Bryan up, but Bryan kicks out. Seth runs across the ring and hits a splash.

Seth climbs to the top rope and jumps into the ring. Bryan hits a Suplex that land Seth on his face. Bryan charges across the ring for a dropkick but Seth moves out of the way. Bryan rolls through a cover and cinches on the Yes Lock. Dean makes the save. Sheamus comes in to Brogue Kick Dean. Bryan and Seth run the ropes and leap for cross bodys at the same time.

John Cena gets the tag at the same time as Roman. Cena gets the STF locked on. Cena rolls to his side but Roman uses his strength to break Cena's grip.

The lights go out.

'What the hell is going on?' I shouted

As the lights come back on the full Wyatt Family is in the ring attacking Cena. I pull Roman from the ring as the referee calls for the bell. Sheamus, Cena and Daniel toss The Wyatt Family from the ring.

The ref announced a Disqualification in rule of Cena, Sheamus and Bryan.

'What!' The boys shouted angrily pulling apart from the announcers table and throwing the steel steps in anger while I stared up at Bray Wyatt.

….


	135. Chapter 135

**31-01-14 SMACKDOWN**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way to the ring still fuming about what happened Monday Night on RAW. I handed the boys a microphone as we slid into the ring and I sat on the corner as the boys paced the ring.

'The Elimination Chamber is a structure and a match custom made for The Shield, so make no mistake about it. The stakes on Monday Night couldn't have been any higher because the universe knows the Authority knows and Randy Orton knows that if The Shield was unleashed in that chamber, one of us would've walked out WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Dean said as Roman nodded smiling

'Oh, would you think it would've been you?' Dean asked Roman seeing him smirk

'I don't think so, Dean. I know so' Roman stated as I rolled my eyes annoyed

'Oh, you think just because you set some record for eliminations in the Royal Rumble you would walk out the elimination chamber champion? I don't think that. I don't think that at all, bro. and you know what? I don't apologize for trying to throw you out of the Rumble' Dean stated as I threw up my hands annoyed

'Well, I'm not going to apologize for throwing you out of the rumble. It was every man for himself so stop complaining' Roman added

'That's true. Next time, maybe I won't sneak up from behind you, huh? Maybe next time I'll do it right to your face' Dean said getting in Roman's face.

'Ok enough!' I shout jumping down from the ropes and shoving them both apart.

'Enough of this petty crap, I am sick of it. We're the Shield. We are the most dominant force in the history of this company. This is our yard and we had intruders. I'm talking about Luke Harper, Eric Rowan, Bray Wyatt; The Wyatt Family. And they are the reason that we are not in that Elimination Chamber match. And I don't know why they did what they did on Monday. And frankly, I don't care. What I do know is that they must be dealt with' Seth said as Dean kept pacing

'Dean! You listen to me. You are the greatest United States Champion I've ever seen. No one even has the guts to challenge you for that belt. And Roman, you've been spearing people since day one. You had John Cena's hands completely right apart right before they screwed us. We had him. We were this close.' I shouted at them as they looked at me

'You're right' Dean said to me without the microphone before grabbing it from me

'If the Wyatt's want a new world, we'll give them a new world if the Shield isn't going to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in Elimination Chamber, we'll do the next best thing. We will wipe the Wyatt Family off the face of the earth and Wyatt's consider that a challenge' Dean shouted to the stage

'Excuse me. Gentlemen, that's a brilliant idea. That's a match that no one ever dreamed would happen. So as the general manager of SMACKDOWN, I am going to make history' Vickie said but HHH's music came on to interrupt her.

I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as he bites his knuckles anxiously. HHH made his way down to the ring as I grabbed the microphone back

'I understand where you're coming from and I get it, okay? The Wyatt's cost you guys an opportunity to be in the Elimination Chamber. The Wyatt's effectively cost one of you the opportunity to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. But here's the thing guys, its water under the bridge, all right. Let it go. Trust me on this. There's no profit in it, there is nothing to benefit, there's nothing to gain, okay? Wrong place, wrong time, bad situation but all there is in this is loss. All there is in this is more problems. Just let it go, all right?' HHH stated

'Hunter, with all due respect, you got to look at this from our perspective' Seth started to say

'With all due respect Seth, I've looked at it from your point of view. But with all due respect, it wasn't a request. I'm telling you let it go' HHH ordered. I could see the boys getting worked up so I stepped in front of them and stared down HHH

'I don't think you understand, Hunter. We're not asking for you approval. One way or another we are taking The Wyatt Family out' I spoke firmly and HHH looked at the boys

'All right. I can see by the look in your eyes there's no talking you out of this, I guess, right? If that's the way it's going to be, if this fight is going to go down no matter what, then I might as well profit from it. At the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View, it will be all four members of The Shield against all three members of The Wyatt Family. Hope you guys know what you are doing' HHH announced as we celebrated in the ring putting our fists in.

….

'How's your ribs girl?' Nat asked as I walked past her out the back of the arena

'Yeah, pretty sore but I'll survive. I always do' I said smirking

'So… tell me if I'm overstepping my place here but Dean and Roman seem to be arguing a lot lately' Nat said and my jaw clenched

'Yeah…I know. I need to do something soon before this boils over' I muttered bidding Nat goodbye and meeting up with the boys

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way down to the ring in high spirits. As we waited for our opponents The Wyatt Family appeared on the big screen.

'I admire your courage. Surely normal man would lose sleep with just a mere thought of dancing with the reapers, but war, justice, that's the hell's game, man, I dig it. I like games too. War? Oh, that's my favourite. My soul smiles at just the thought of your quivering hands waving those white flags high in the air' Bray said laughing

'And you reap what you sew. You three boys and you're devious beauty picked a beautiful hill to die on' Harper said

'Now, remember you all to be careful in lighting the devil in your own backyard because he may just like it and decide to stay' Wyatt added before Rowan's sheep face appeared in the screen

'Run' he said before the screen went black.

'All right, we will deal with that later, for now focus on the match' I told the boys as they were getting worked up and Sheamus, Daniel and Rey made their way to the ring.

Sheamus will start the match off against Seth Rollins. They circle the ring and lock up. Sheamus executes a headlock takeover before picking him up. Seth whips him off, and Sheamus takes him down with a shoulder block. Seth quickly tags in Roman Reigns. They lock up, and Roman applies a side headlock. Sheamus whips him off, and Roman takes him down with a shoulder block. Roman kicks and punches him before stomping him down in the corner. Roman sends him into the ropes, but Sheamus blocks a hip toss and hits a short-arm clothesline. Sheamus kicks him in the back before hitting a neck breaker for a one count. Roman comes back with an uppercut, and Dean Ambrose tags in. Dean punches away at Sheamus in the corner before stomping him. Dean head-butts him and punches him before sending him into the ropes. Dean lowers his head, and Sheamus clubs the back. Sheamus gets him in position for a Dominator, and he slams him gut first on the top rope. Sheamus then knees him before pulling his shirt over his head and doing the Beats of the Bodhrán. Sheamus then punches Seth before knocking Roman off the apron.

'You good?' I asked helping Roman up as Sheamus tags in Daniel and Dean tags in Seth. I looked up to see Seth trapped in a Mexican surfboard stretch applied by Daniel Bryan. Bryan kicks him in the ribs before tagging in Rey Mysterio. Mysterio kicks Seth in the face for a two count. Seth kicks him in the midsection and clubs away at him. Mysterio boots him in the face before hitting a diving hurricanrana. Mysterio then hits a head-scissor takeover into the ropes. Mysterio goes for the 619, but Dean tags in. Mysterio ducks a clothesline, and Dean counters a head-scissor takeover into a sit-out face-buster for a near fall. Roman is tagged in, and they do a double wishbone split on Mysterio. Roman takes Mysterio down with a straight right hand for a two count. Roman then sends Mysterio out of the ring sternum first. Roman then sends Mysterio into the barricade before taunting the crowd. Roman throws Mysterio into the ring for a two count. Roman stops Mysterio from making a tag as Seth tags in. Seth stands on his head and talks a little trash. Seth then chokes Mysterio on the second rope. Seth hits a snap mare before dropping a knee for a two count. Seth then applies a chin lock. Seth props Mysterio up on the top rope, and he goes for a super back suplex, but Mysterio fights him off. Seth then catches him in position for the electric chair, but Mysterio counters in a head-scissor into the turnbuckle.

Bryan and Roman are tagged in, and the place explodes. Bryan ducks a clothesline, and he dropkicks Dean off the apron. Bryan kicks away at Roman in the corner before having a whip to the opposite side reversed on him. Bryan backflips over Roman, ducks a clothesline, and hits a flying elbow. Bryan begins to pump himself up, and he begins to viciously kick away at Romans' chest. Roman ducks a roundhouse and charges him, but Bryan pulls the top rope down. Bryan then takes Roman out with a suicide dive! Bryan gets back in the ring, ducks a clothesline from Seth, and he takes Dean out with another suicide dive! Seth charges at Sheamus, and he's caught with an Irish Curse Backbreaker. Roman then takes Sheamus out with a Superman Punch. Bryan then takes Roman down with a missile dropkick, but he only gets a near fall. Bryan quickly puts him in the Yes! Lock, but Dean breaks it up.

Sheamus pulls Dean out of the ring, and Dean sends him shoulder first into the ring post. Sheamus then turns around and hits him with a Brogue Kick! I see the ref is distracted and I quickly kick Sheamus in the midsection and hit a DDT as Mysterio is tagged in, and he takes Roman down with a flying seated senton. Mysterio ducks a clothesline and dropkicks him into the ropes. Mysterio then dropkicks Seth off the apron, and Bryan takes Seth out with a flying knee off the apron. Mysterio charges, and Roman kicks him. Mysterio slides out of a power bomb and dropkicks him back into the ropes. Mysterio goes for a 619, but Roman destroys him with a spear for the win!

….


	136. Chapter 136

**03-02-14 RAW**

I was walking through the back of the arena when I was surrounded by The Wyatt Family

'What do you want?' I asked

'I can help you be so much more than what you are Kaylee' Bray said stepping closer before Seth yelled out running over and they left laughing

'You ok?' Seth asked and I nodded

'Don't tell Roman and Dean, they have enough problems as it is' I muttered and we walked back to the skybox

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way down through the barricade and waited in the ring. I sat on the ring post as Seth stood in front of me and I placed my hands on his shoulders as Dean and Roman waiting in front of him as our opponents, Langston, Kofi and Rey made their way to the ring.

Langston starts the match against Dean as I leave the ring. Langston rakes the arm and tags in Kofi. Kofi comes in with a springboard axe handle followed by a swift hip toss and arm bar. Seth gets the tag and dodges Kofi before getting caught with a kick. Seth whips Kofi into the ropes but is hit with a monkey flip. Cover but Seth kicks out. Dean gets the tag again and stomps away on Kofi. Roman is in now and punches Kofi square in the jaw. Seth comes in with a snap mare which leads to a rear choke. Kofi struggles to his feet only to be hit back down to the mat. Dean gets the tag and drops an elbow. Cover, but Kofi kicks out.

Dean sends Kofi to the corner for a shoulder thrust and then tags in Seth. Seth cinches on a chin lock before slamming Kofi down to the mat. Seth drops to drop a knee but Kofi rolls out of the way. Rey gets the tag and hits a tilt-a-whirl on Seth. Rey comes out of the corner with a seated senton into a cover. Seth kicks out. Rey is whipped into the corner but blocks a splash. Seth catches Rey in the air and tags in Roman. Roman hits a Heart Attack and goes for the cover. Rey kicks out.

Roman is in the ring with Rey and traps him in a rear choke. Dean gets the tag and continues to choke Rey. Dean hits a clothesline and goes for a cover. Dean sets Rey up in the true of woe and charges. Rey lifts his body up and gets out of the way. Rey crawls towards Langston for the tag. Roman also gets the tag. Langston hits him with a shoulder charge and belly to back suplex. Langston hits a big splash and goes for the cover. Seth makes the save which brings in both teams. The ring clears which leaves Roman in the ring with Langston. Roman hits the Superman punch and looks for the spear. Instead Dean tags himself in and hit Dirty Deeds for the win.

'Roman, let the medic look at your eye' I said calmly to him as he was annoyed at Dean. Roman and Dean were arguing in the ring and Seth was trying to celebrate the two. I rolled my eyes and leant against the ropes annoyed, not bothering to get involved.

'Shield, come out, come out wherever you are. I understand now more than you can possibly comprehend. I got your blueprint stamped in my brain and I know what you are, your bonds, bonds. You move forward, never backwards. You spend all of your useless days clawing with aching hands forward just to that beautiful moment, that moment where you sacrifice yourself in the name of your king…or in The Shield's case…Queen. Well, here's a little tidbit I know that you don't. Your moment is closer than you think. And I will build my empire next to the sea and I will smile from my throne as I watch my enemies drown' Bray said from the big screen

'Is it worth it? What you four failed to realize is that he has always been your king' Harper said before starting to whistle as Rowan said 'Run'.

….

We watched from our skybox as The Wyatt's made their way to the ring.

Xavier Woods starts the match against Rowan. Truth tags himself in and kicks Rowan. He attempts a cover but Rowan kicks out and tags in Harper. Luke manhandles Truth and then tags in Bray. Wyatt grounds Truth and then brings in Harper. Luke cinches on a seated side headlock. The crowd cheers for Ziggler so Truth obliges. Ziggler hits a ten count punch in the corner and then follows with a huge DDT. Rowan makes the save on the cover. Ziggler is tossed back into the corner so Woods charges in and tosses Rowan out of the ring. Bray viciously slams Woods to the mat with a Rock Bottom. Harper hits a clothesline that sends Dolph inside out. Bray gets the tag and launches into crab mode. Bray lifts Ziggler up for a tender kiss and hits Sister Abigail.

'It's time to send our own message' I said as The Wyatt Family won their match.

'Bray! Up here Bray' I said from the big screen gaining their attention before turning the camera to the boys.

'Woo, we're so scared of you Bray Wyatt. Listen up bonehead, we don't live in your little fantasy world with monsters and evil spirits and lamb masks and haunted rocking chairs so take that crap somewhere else' Dean snapped

'Bray, you are real good at coming up with little analogies for what you think is going on. But man, you are so delusional. You are a figment of your own imagination' Seth added

'And the grandest delusion that you've ever come up with, is that you think that you and your little family can hang with the Shield' I said laughing

'Take a look around Wyatt's', you're standing in the Shield's yard now. And we don't play games. Come Elimination Chamber playtime is over. Believe that and believe in the Shield' Roman finished as we put our fists in.

….


	137. Chapter 137

**07-02-14 SMACKDOWN**

I walked into the skybox and threw Roman and Dean their gear

'What's going on?' Dean asked confused

'You and Roman are teaming up against Ziggler and Kofi. You better get on the same page boys or there will be hell to pay' I warned annoyed

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

We made our way through the crowd and Seth and I jumped the barricade and joined the commentary team as Dean and Roman get into the ring as a replay is shown of Dean Ambrose blind tagging himself in on Monday Night RAW, and he stole a pin from Roman Reigns.

'Seth, Kaylee, are there problems in the Shield?' Cole asked

'Michael, that's completely asinine. All right? In the heat of the competition, anything happens, all right? Dean took advantage of the situation that he thought was his to take. Okay? There's no problems within the Shield. When you're in a group as talented as we are, there are going to be, sure, some egos involved. But that confidence is what it takes to be a successful as we have been' Seth explained as Dean Ambrose and Kofi Kingston start the match off. They lock up, and Dean applies a hammerlock before executing a headlock takeover. Kingston quickly gets to his feet, so Dean wrenches his arm.

'Kaylee, rumour has it you made this match and put Reigns and Ambrose in this traditional tag team match for the first time. Is there a reason for this? Do these two not get along behind the scenes?' Cole asked Kingston flips through it, wrenches Dean's arm, takes him down, and hits a body splash for a two count.

'Michael, the important thing about Monday is that we won the match. And that's exactly what's going to happen here tonight' Seth stated

'Seth, no disrespect but you're avoiding my question and I asked Kaylee' Cole said

'Look, there are no problems between Dean and Roman. We are a cohesive unit as we have been from day one, Michael. Nothing has changed, we are on the same page. The Shield runs this yard' I explained as Dolph Ziggler is tagged in, and they send Dean into the ropes for a double team hip toss. Ziggler picks up a one count. Dean applies a side headlock, so Ziggler whips him off. Dean takes him down with a shoulder block and hits the ropes, but Ziggler takes him down with a right hand. Ziggler starts dropping some "heart stopping" elbows. Ziggler drops ten in total for a near fall. Dean powers Ziggler to his corner, and Roman tags in.

'If there are no issues between Reigns and Ambrose, then why have they never ever team together in the past?' Cole asked

'It's just the chips fall where they may, Michael. It's not a decision that we'd thought about, you know what I'm saying? The Shield is a cohesive unit whether it's myself and Roman former tag team champions, myself and Ambrose, Kaylee and Roman, or any other combination. Watch how effective they will be as a team tonight. I promise you' Seth stated as Roman takes him down with an uppercut before choking him on the ropes.

'You know a lot of people on social media around the world, Seth, believe that Roman Reigns is the man in the Shield as Kaylee is the Woman of the Diva's competition. He is the muscle, he is the enforcer and he's the reason that The Shield is so successful' Cole explained as Roman wrenches the arm

'Michael, there is no one man in the Shield okay? What is wrong with you? Why do you keep badgering us like this?' I snapped as Dean is tagged back in. Dean kicks Ziggler in the face and drops a quick elbow for a two count. Dean goes for a suplex, but Ziggler counters out and dropkicks him down. Kingston is tagged in, and he takes Dean down with a flying chop before dropkicking Roman off the apron. Kingston takes Dean down with some shops and a dropkick. Kingston goes for a jumping punch, but Dean catches him and hot shots him on the top rope. Roman is tagged in, and he goes to ringside to hit Kingston with a running dropkick to the skull.

Roman tags Dean back in and he hits Kingston with a double-arm suplex for a two count. Dean quickly applies a chin lock, but Kingston soon fights up and gets out.

'At Elimination Chamber it's the Shield versus the Wyatt Family' Cole stated

'I for one who can't wait. The Wyatt family, they cost my boys a shot at being in the Elimination Chamber match. So at Elimination Chamber, we're going to take care of them, show them whose yard this really is' I stated firmly as Kingston hits the ropes, but Dean knees him in the midsection.

'Monday Night on Raw, you said that Bray Wyatt was delusional, spewing rhetoric. You also tweeted this week that this match is going to be the world end of all wars and that false idols will fall' Cole said to Seth as Dean sets him up on the top rope and clubs away at him.

'We are prepared for whatever comes in this 4 on 3 tag team match. You know, we are the masters of the six-man tag team match and at Elimination Chamber, we have our secret weapon, the devious beauty on our team as well. The Wyatt Family is coming into our yard, starting trouble with us. It smells bad news them' Seth explained as Dean goes for a double-arm suplex off the top rope, but Kingston head-butts him away.

'Bray Wyatt said that your hands are going to be quivering when you wave your white flags' Cole quoted as Kingston then takes him down with a cross-body block.

'The way I see it, They Wyatt Family, all three of them prevented Seth, Dean or Roman from becoming WWE World Heavyweight Champion' I said as Dean stops Kingston from tagging Ziggler. Dean blocks a kick, and Kingston lays him out with an enzuigiri.

'Kaylee, I've got a question for you, over the last few weeks when Reigns and Ambrose have been having their… disagreements, Seth has been playing peacekeeper while you seemingly just sit back and not bother anymore. Is that you showing you don't care anymore?' Cole asked as Ziggler and Roman are tagged in.

'You are lucky I don't knock you out right now Michael… I don't get involved because boys will be boys and egos will be egos. I know that when they bicker, it is nothing but egos and it has no effect on The Shield so I sit back and let them be boys' I state simply as Ziggler ducks a clothesline and takes him down with a running cross-body. Ziggler punches him a few times before hitting a dropkick. Ziggler then splashes him in the corner and does the ten punches. Ziggler then pulls him out of the corner and hits a neck breaker. Ziggler goes for the famouser, but Roman counters into the Moment of Silence. Roman sets up for the Superman Punch, but he stops when it looks like Dean was going to tag himself in like on Monday.

Seth and I share a look as Roman stares down Dean until Kingston pulls Dean of the apron. Roman then turns into a DDT from Ziggler for a near fall.

'Go' I said as Seth gets off commentary to try to attack Kingston. Kingston fights him off and goes for Trouble in Paradise, but Seth avoids it. Dean and I then send Kingston into the barricade.

In the ring, Ziggler goes for the Zig-Zag, but Roman holds on to the ropes. Roman then takes him down with the Superman Punch and waits in the corner for him to get up. Roman then splits him in half with a Spear! Roman then tags Dean in to let him pick up the win. Dean stares at Roman before covering Ziggler for the win.

'Come on boys' I say annoyed rolling into the ring as Dean and Roman are bickering and Seth is playing peacekeeper. I once again lean against the ropes annoyed before the Wyatt's appear on the screen

'Look at you all, bickering like children, consumed with pride. Beating your chest at one another, trying to see who in The Shield has the sharpest teeth. Fools. They believe me to be a façade, a joke. Now, if you could only see the monster that lives behind my eyes, then you'd realize how real I am' Bray warned

'Those that deny us, you will be the first ones to burn' Harper added

'Rose, now it is time for a message just for you. I see you getting annoyed by The Shield's bickering. I see the power and skills you possess. You are better than The Shield and they are going to destroy you' Bray warned

'Follow the buzzards' Bray whispered before the screen disappeared.

We got back to the skybox and Roman and Dean were still bickering

'ENOUGH!' I yelled at them surprising them and Seth. I stared at them fuming before storming out leaving them shocked.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

I made my way down to the ring without the other members of The Shield for my match against AJ. The match was just about to start when Natalya's music came on and she came down to the ring to be in my corner. I nod at her before

AJ and I lock up. AJ applies a side headlock, but I power her off. AJ charges I lift her up. AJ wiggles out, but I soon lift her up by the head and slams her down. I then body slam her down. I send her to the corner, but misses an avalanche. AJ jumps on my back and applies a sleeper hold. I begin to fade, but soon fights up and power her to the corner. AJ comes back with a dropkick for a two count. AJ goes for a neck breaker, but I counter into a face-buster. I hit a clothesline and a dropkick before slamming her down. I sends her into the ropes and hit a back body drop. I go for a power bomb but Tamina gets on the apron to distract me. Nat pulls Tamina down, and they begin to brawl on the apron. I use the distraction to DDT AJ and pin her for the win.

I move back up to the skybox to see the boys sitting on the lounge quietly like sulking children.

'Let's send another message. The Wyatt's are not going to get in our heads' I say as The Wyatt's win their match.

'Wyatt. Bickering children? That's cute. That you think you can say that to us? But watch it because you're talking to the hounds, Wyatt Family. You think we're too full of our own pride? You're right, we are. We have a lot of pride because we are the best unit in this industry when we get you in the ring in Elimination Chamber. We own you' Dean said

'And we don't care if you are monsters or if you are men. We are not afraid of you. I'm going to scrape the beards off your faces with the bottom of my boot for one reason, you cost us the opportunity to be in the Elimination Chamber' Seth explained

'But you just don't seem to understand, huh? One of us would become WWE World Heavyweight champion. But fortunately for us we know a few methods for making people understand' Roman said

'So now, it's time for some justice, boys. Believe in the Shield' I said as we put our fists in

….


	138. Chapter 138

**10-02-14 RAW**

'Kaylee, where have you been?' Dean said as Roman, Seth and he walked up to me and Nat at the arena. I had gone to travel with Nat for a few days and hadn't talked to any of the boys.

'I've been hanging with Nat, problem?' I snapped

'I'll leave you too it girl' Nat muttered and left

'Guys, I love you all, but I just needed some time away from the bickering and stress' I explained as they looked at me shocked but before they could say anything we saw The Wyatt's go down for their match.

Cody starts the match against Erick Rowan. He nails a couple kicks and a dropkick before tagging in Goldust. Rowan tosses Goldust aside at first before Dust gets in a couple blows. Harper gets the tag. Goldust kicks him in the gut and hits a drop punch. Dust hits a hurricarana as Cody gets the tags and hits a springboard dropkick. Harper flies out of the ring. Cody grabs Rey and tosses him out of the ring so that he lands on his foe

'Kay, you're not going to leave us are you?' Seth whispered as the boys looked at me sadly and I smiled

'No way, I just needed some girl time' I explained as we went back to watching the match.

Rowan has Goldust caught in a chinlock. Rowan punches Dust in the corner and tags in Harper. They hit a clothesline together before Cody Rhodes comes in to interrupt. The referee makes him leave the ring. Bray gets the tag and continues the assault on Goldust. They two men trade punches back and forth before Rowan gets the tag. He drops a knee on Goldust and goes for the cover. Goldust kicks out. Goldust is whipped hard into the corner and he drops to the mat. Rowan stomps on his face. Rowan whips Dust into the corner but Dust bounces back with an elbow. Dust knocks Rowan out of the ring, but Harper rolls him inside in time to tag himself into the match and keep Dust from making the tag. A split second later Dust trips up Harper and tags in Rey. Mysterio sends him into the corner and then jumps from the top for a seated senton. HE follows with a tornado DDT and cover. Wyatt makes the save. Rey sets both Harper and Wyatt up for a 619 but Wyatt rolls out of the ring. The rest of Rey's team comes over to make the save. Bodies fly to the outside. Bray and Rey are left inside. Wyatt hits Sister Abigail for the win.

'They've tried playing this game with me before, Shield, and they have all failed. You will be no different. You are but tiny little toy soldiers trying to play your part in a war that is not meant for you. You will fall…right in time before my next game to begin. Follow the buzzards' Bray said as we watched from out the back.

Renee walked over to us looking for an interview.

'Roman, we just saw highlights from your historic night at the Royal Rumble. But now, you, Seth, Kaylee and Dean face perhaps your biggest challenge in the Wyatt Family, in the 4 on 3 tag match at the Elimination Chamber. And the Wyatt Family has actually had some pretty harsh words for you guys lately. Do you have a response to that?' Renee asked

'Baby girl, actions always speak louder than words. Remember that' Roman said simply

'The Wyatt's love to speak in riddles. Renee, we don't. We speak in absolutes' Seth added

'As in, we will absolutely destroy the Wyatt Family at Elimination Chamber' Dean finished

'Dean, on another topic. There's actually been some talk lately about the fact that you haven't defended your United States Championship in quiet some time. Do you have a comment on that?' Renee asked cautiously

'So am I supposed to just pull out United States Championship matches and contenders out of thin air? Is that what I'm supposed to do? You know how this works? Do you have any idea how much paperwork goes into something like that?' Dean asked

'What are you talking about, man? I defend my title, what kind of champion do you want to be?' I asked

'I resent that, all right? The bottom line is, there's nobody in this company with the guts to try and step up and take this away from me. I'll prove it tonight. I'll put out an open challenge. US Title on the line, anybody who wants to step up I will remind the world that I am the champion' Dean announced walking off as Roman, Seth and I looked at each other before I walked off leaving them alone.

….

'Kaylee, are you joining the boys down at the ring for Dean's title match?' Nat asked coming up to me as I sat out the back in thought

'Nope. I meant what I said you the other day… I need a break from their bickering' I said with a sigh rubbing my head confused. Nat came and sat down next to me wordlessly knowing that I didn't want to talk nor did I want to be alone.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I watched as the boys made their way down to the ring and wait to find out who his opponent will be.

I saw Roman laugh as Mark Henry's music came on and he walked out.

'Oh boy' I muttered as Dean looked worried and he looked around. I frowned knowing he was looking for me.

Dean is immediately pushed back so he exits the ring to catch his bearings. Dean ducks under Henry in the corner and lands some punches. Henry responds with a big boot to the face. Dean is tossed into the corner arm first. Henry repeats the move a few times. Dean continues to be manhandled until he is tossed out of the ring.

'I can't watch this…' I muttered and went for a walk. I ended up in the gorilla position and I watched as Dean focused on the formerly injured arm of Mark Henry. Henry responds by fighting back and hitting a World's Strongest Slam. Without thinking I ran down to the ring and interrupted the count causing a Disqualification but Dean retained the title.

Mark went to slam me but Roman speared him down. We regrouped on the outside of the ring as I looked at the boys

'Shield for life, for better or worse' I said simply and put in my fist and the boys joined me before we shared a group hug. Suddenly The Wyatt's made their way down to the ring and stared at us from the other side of the ring. We got up onto the apron and The Wyatt Family got on the opposite apron. Roman and I got into the ring and Bray looked to get in but jumped down and retreated.

….


	139. Chapter 139

**12-02-14 MAIN EVENT**

'Hey Seth, yeah I'm with Nat at Main Event for her match against Aksana, yeah I saw The Wyatt's match, yeah I'll be back afterwards' I said with Nat watching me before I hung up

'All good?' She asked and I nodded. We watched as Aksana went out accompanied by Alicia Fox.

'I'm coming out' I stated, leaving no room for argument and Nat nodded agreeing.

We made our way out to Nat's music and I couldn't help but smile at Nat's enthusiasm with the fans as she hugged a few of them.

'You got this' I said as I sat on the barricade and Nat slid into the ring.

They locked up in the middle of the ring as I overheard the commentators talking about me

'Kaylee, kind of lit a fire in the divas division when she came out and said nobody deserves a shot at my title' one of them said and I smirked as Nat locked in a headlock before slamming her down to the mat with the headlock still on.

'She has been quoted as saying that she believes Nat is worthy of a divas title match and will gladly give her one whenever she wants' The commentators continued as Aksana fights up and whips Nat into the ropes only to be knocked down by Nat.

Nat looked to apply the sharpshooter but Aksana grabbed the bottom rope before hanging Nat neck first off the top rope. Aksana quickly takes down Nat with a clothesline. She goes for a cover but Nat kicks out. Aksana hits a couple of elbows before turning to me and blowing me a kiss while I raise my eye brows unimpressed.

Nat tries to build some momentum by rebounding off the ropes only to get a knee to the gut. Aksana gloated a bit before going for a pin and Nat kicked out. Aksana locks in a headlock but Nat fights out by flipping her over. They both went for a cross body and crashed hard into each other. Nat recovered quickly with an uppercut and a couple of suplex's before going for a pin but Aksana kicked out.

Aksana hit a bulldog and went for a pin but Nat kicked out. Aksana once again looked over at me gloating but was quickly rolled up by Nat. She managed to kick out and hit a neck breaker for a cover but Nat kicked out. As Aksana was arguing with the ref Alicia tried to grab Nat but I came up behind her and pulled her in for a power bomb on the outside. Aksana was screaming at me and Nat took advantage by putting her in the sharp shooter and Aksana was forced to tap out.

I rolled into the ring and held up Nat's hand in victory

…..

I got back to the hotel late and walked in trying not to wake up Dean but he was already awake.

'Hey babe, you didn't have to wait up for me' I said crawling into bed with him

'I can't sleep properly without you by my side' Dean whispered holding me close to him.

'I love you' Dean whispered

'I love you too' I said and we shared a kiss before falling asleep.

….


	140. Chapter 140

**14-02-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Boys, tonight we have a simply six man match against Daniel Bryan, Christian and Sheamus. Let's get back on the same page' I said giving them a pep talk.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Christian will start the match against Seth Rollins. Seth quickly kicks and punches Christian down to the mat before tagging in Roman. Roman shoulders him in the midsection before head-butting him. Roman sends him into the ropes, misses two clotheslines, but he catches him as he tries for a running cross-body. Roman goes for a powerslam, but Christian slips off and punches him. Sheamus is tagged in, and the arena begins to buzz as the two behemoths go face to face. Roman talks a little trash before Sheamus hits some right hands. Sheamus puts him in the corner and clubs away at him. Roman comes back with a knee to the midsection before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Sheamus then runs into a back elbow, but he soon catches him with a rolling fireman's carry. Sheamus drops a knee for a two count.

Sheamus uppercuts Roman a few times before having a whip reversed into a knee to the midsection. Roman stumbles Sheamus with a right hand before tagging in Dean Ambrose. Dean hits some body jabs before head-butting him. Dean punches him against the ropes before rubbing his forearm into his face. Dean hits the ropes, and Sheamus takes him down with an Irish hammer. Daniel Bryan is then tagged in, and the arena erupts with joy. Bryan kicks away at Dean's midsection before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Bryan scales the turnbuckle and backflips over him. Bryan then ducks a clothesline and hits a flying elbow to the chest. Bryan sets up in the corner, and he clobbers Dean with a running dropkick. Bryan then puts Dean on the top rope and hits a super hurricanrana for a near fall. Bryan then immediately applies the Yes! Lock. Roman and Seth run in to help, but Christian and Sheamus cut them off.

The ref manages to separate the two teams and Seth is tagged in.

Seth applies a chin lock to Bryan. Bryan begins to fight up, but Seth kicks him and sends him to the corner. Seth goes for an avalanche, but Bryan moves. Sheamus is tagged in, and he hits a pair of Irish hammers before sending Seth to the corner for a running shoulder. Sheamus hits a knee lift before putting him on his shoulders, but Seth slides off and pushes him to the apron. Sheamus quickly shoulders him in the midsection before giving him the Beats of the Bodhrán. Sheamus goes to the top rope, and he punches Dean off the apron. Seth then catches Sheamus with a step-up enzuigiri that takes him down. Roman is tagged in, and he runs around ringside and catches Sheamus with a running dropkick to the skull. Roman then sends him into the barricade before putting him back in the ring. Roman kicks him before tagging in Dean. Dean viciously stomps away at him before Sheamus begins to fight back. Dean quickly snuffs out his momentum before tagging in Seth. Seth kicks away at him in the corner before being backed up. Seth then catches him with an avalanche for a one count. Seth then rips at Sheamus' nose. Roman is tagged back in, and he punches away at Sheamus for a bit. Sheamus eventually blocks a punch and hits some of his own. Roman quickly kicks him in the knee before slamming his face on the mat. Roman then applies a front face lock. Sheamus powers up, and Roman punches Bryan off the apron. Christian gets in his face, and Roman just smiles at him. Roman then turns into an Irish Curse Backbreaker. Seth is tagged in, and he misses a running senton.

Christian and Seth meet in the centre of the ring, and they exchange rapid right hands. Christian eventually comes out on top before having a whip to the ropes reversed. Christian runs over him with a running forearm before doing the ten punches in the corner. Christian stumbles him into the ropes with a right hand before catapulting over for an uppercut, Christian gets on the apron and shoulders Seth in the midsection. Christian goes to the top rope, and he hits Seth with a tornado DDT. Dean and Roman break up the pin, and Bryan takes them out with a double missile dropkick.

Dean is tagged in and Bryan then kicks Seth and Roman in the chest back and forth. Roman tries to counter with a power bomb, but Bryan counters back with a hurricanrana that takes him out of the ring. Bryan then hits the ropes, ducks a clothesline from Seth, and hits Roman with the Flying Goat! Bryan then turns around, and Seth hits him with a suicide dive!

In the ring, Christian hits Dean with a reverse DDT for a near fall. Seth pops into the ring, and Sheamus takes him out with a Brogue Kick! Dean attacks him with a knee to the face. Christian goes for the Killswitch, but Dean counters into a back suplex attempt. Christian flips through and goes to shove Dean into a Brogue Kick, but Dean moves and the kick hits Christian instead! Sheamus is upset with himself, and he turns around into a Spear from Roman! Dean then picks up the win over Christian!

….

'Kaylee!' A stage hand came running into our skybox without knocking

'It's Natalya' He said before we all went running to a group of the Total Divas

'Move' I shout at them to find a bloodied and bruised Nat. I knelt down next to her as the medics worked on her.

'What happened?' I asked softly

'AJ and her crew attacked her from behind' Brie said as the medics got Nat onto a stretcher

'Kaylee…' Nat moaned out

'Shh girl, I'm here' I muttered softly

'I can't believe I'm seeing Kaylee Rose care about a diva' Eva whispered to Nikki before being shut up by glares from my boys

'Dean, I'm going to the hospital with Nat, can you meet us there with the car?' I asked emotionlessly and he nodded before leaving with the boys as I helped load Nat into the ambulance and sat next to her.

….


	141. Chapter 141

**17-02-14 RAW**

I stormed into Brad's office at the start of RAW

'Where are AJ and the other Divas?' I demanded

'I gave them the night off, fully knowing you will be looking for revenge and looking to kill' Maddox explained as I cracked my neck and stepped forward

'Unless you give them every night off, I will eventually get my hands on them' I vowed before storming out of the room and meeting up with the boys for an interview

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest joining me now, The Shield. Roman, tonight, you're going one on one with the World's strongest man, Mark Henry. I mean, this is a man…' Renee started to say

'Mark Henry. I'm surprised Mark Henry even showed up tonight after the beating I gave him last week' Dean said causing us to laugh slightly

'Dean, what are you talking about? You lost' Roman stated

'Look, Mark Henry is no walk in the park, all right? I softened him a little bit for you, but you'll find that out tonight. But I guess you think you can do better' Dean asked cockily

'I know I can' Roman stated

'Don't you think that the four of you all need to get on the same page for your huge 4 on 3 tag match against The Wyatt Family' Renee asked

'I appreciate what you're trying to do here, I really do but you got to understand, we are always on the same page. And as for The Wyatt's and Elimination Chamber, The Shield was born and bred for war and that will never change, sweetheart' Seth explained

'Bray Wyatt and his little family, they're an illusion. Their mind games don't work on us because The Shield is real' Dean added

'We don't experience fear and we don't back down, believe that and believe in the Shield' Roman finished. I grabbed the microphone from Renee and turned to the camera

'AJ and the rest of the Divas think they can get away with what they did Nat? I am going to hunt them down and beat them to a bloody pulp and when Nat returns she is going to do the exact same thing. Believe that' I warned

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring as Mark Henry waited for us. We watched from ringside as Henry tries to use his strength at the start. Roman gets behind him for a choke but Henry pushes him off. Roman hits a Samoan Drop to the crowds delight. Henry kicks out. Roman pushes Henry away in the corner. Roman gears up for the Superman Punch and delivers it straight to Henry's skull. Mark crashes down to the mat. Roman sets up for the spear and hits it for the win.

Seth and I slid into the ring and jump on Roman in celebration while Dean gets in looking a bit annoyed

'Dean' I warned and he looked at me but started stomping Henry out of the ring

'What are you doing?' Roman asked confused before The Wyatt's appeared on the screen

'I've got the joy, joy, joy down in my heart, down in my heart, down in my heart. I've got the joy, joy, joy down in my heart, down in my heart to stay. Now, as our day of reckoning inches closer, I can't help, but feel this childlike excitement building up in me. The clock is ticking. Your defeat, it will not come in vain. Your shattered bones will paint the streets of my kingdom. And from my throne, I'm going to turn them all. And I can't help but wonder, Shield, I must ask you, in the end, was all of this worth it?' Bray asked laughing

'Are you willing to die for this?' Harper asked

'Because if you're not, you've already lost' Bray added as I got a microphone

'I've got a pretty good idea, how about you come out here and talk that noise?' I challenged annoyed

'Funny you should say that, we were thinking the exact same thing' Bray said before their music came on and they walked down the ramp

I bounced from side to side impatiently as they stood on the apron staring at us.

'Come on' I begged as Bray got into the ring. We stood only metres from each other when suddenly The Wyatt's left the ring and I shook my head disappointed

'This game belongs to me' Bray said

….


	142. Chapter 142

**19-02-14 MAIN EVENT**

'Alright boys, we got a six-man match against the same team the Wyatt's beat last week. Let's send our own message' I said as we walked through the back of the arena. We walked past Aksana and AJ talking and when they looked at me they grinned.

'Oh hell no' I said and tried to go after them but Dean wrapped his arms around me

'We have a match babe' Dean whispered kissing my temple and I nodded

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd as our opponents Sin Cara and Los Matadores were in the ring waiting for us.

'I am going to power bomb that damn mascot if he gets in my way' I muttered as we climbed the barricade. I sat on the barricade with my legs bouncing as the boys got into the ring. Dean started the match against Fernando. They locked up in the middle of the ring but Fernando used his quickness to try and lock on a headlock which Dean countered into an arm bar. Fernando managed to knock down Dean and then hit him with a back elbow before going for a cover but Dean easily kicked out.

Diego was tagged in a hit a dropkick before slamming his head against the turnbuckle. Diego hit Dean with a few chops in the corner before whipping him into the opposite corner and hitting a monkey flip. Dean countered with a knee to the mid-section and tagged in Seth.

Seth was instantly taken down with an arm drag before an arm bar was applied. Diego then tagged in Sin Cara who climbed to the top rope and jumped on Seth's arm. Seth was whipped into the corner and was kicked in the head by Sin Cara. Sin Cara climbed to the top rope and took down Seth before tagging Diego.

Diego punched Seth in the gut before tagging Fernando and they double teamed Seth before he went for a pin but Seth kicked out. Fernando whipped Seth into the corner only to run into a boot and then RTO into the turnbuckle. Seth then tagged in Roman.

Roman took down Fernando with a massive shoulder block before roaring. Roman slammed Fernando before dropping the elbow and going for a pin but Fernando kicked out. Roman then tagged in Dean. Dean hit Fernando with an elbow as well before going for a pin but only got the 2 count.

Dean shoved Fernando against the ropes and hit him in the body with hard strikes before shouldering him into our corner. Dean kept Fernando pinned there while tagging Seth, who climbed to the top rope and started clobbering on Fernando. Seth kicked him in the guts a few times before whipping him hard into the corner. He did the same thing to the opposite corner. Fernando countered the next on and tagged in Sin Cara who used his speed to jump off the ropes for a cross body on Seth.

Sin Cara countered Seth with a head scissor takedown that knocked him out of the ring. Sin Cara then knocked Seth over the announcer's table with a suicide dive through the second and top ropes. Seth was tossed back into the ring while Sin Cara climbed to the top rope only to be kicked in the head by Seth who tagged in Dean.

Dean ran up to meet Sin Cara on the top rope and performed a suplex from the top rope and tagged in Roman. Sin Cara had his head out of the ring and Roman ran on the outside and kicked him hard in the head knocking him to the outside. Roman rolled Sin Cara back into the ring and tagged in Dean. Dean continued to keep Sin Cara grounded by stomping his body. Dean applied a head lock. Sin Cara got out of it and countered with a back elbow but was stopped by Seth once Dean tagged him in.

Seth performed 3 suplex's and went for a pin but he kicked out. Seth then tagged in Roman. Roman taunted Sin Cara before putting him in a head lock. I was distracted from the ring as El Torito came up to me. I cocked my head to the side confused before he jumped on me knocking me to the ground. I easily picked him up and literally threw him into the steel steps before turning back to the ring to see Roman was distracted by what had happened and Sin Cara hit a quick DDT and managed to make the tag to Diego as Roman tagged in Dean.

Diego used his speed to keep Dean down. Diego went to the top rope and I jumped onto the barricade and Diego hit me with an elbow instead of Dean, allowing him to roll up Diego for a count of 2. Dean was caught in a jaw breaker and Seth broke up the pin. Fernando took Seth out of the ring only to be clotheslined by Dean. Dean was dropkicked from the ring by Diego. El Torito jumped from the top rope hitting Seth before I grabbed him and DDT'd him as Diego took out Dean. Fernando and Sin Cara were looking for double dives when Roman speared them both.

Diego dropkicked Roman but that only angered him. Dean lifted up Diego and Roman hit him with a superman punch as Dean tagged in Seth hit the curb stomp for the win.

I slid into the ring and celebrated with the boys as we put our fists in.

…..

I watched as Aksana made her way to the ring for her match against Cameron. Before Cameron could even come out for the match I bolted down to the ring and jumped the barricade

'Nowhere to go love' I taunted before clotheslining her. I threw her into the barricade before DDTing her into the steel steps and the refs appeared to pull me away from her.

….


	143. Chapter 143

**21-02-14 SMACKDOWN**

I woke up to my phone being thrown at me

'It's Vickie' Roman explained and I picked up the phone

'What?' I snapped

'After what you did you Aksana on Main Event, you and The Shield are banned from the arena tonight' Vickie stated

'Why?' I demanded sitting up

'Because I am not going to give all the divas the night off to save them from you, instead I am just going to ban you from the arena' Vickie explained

'One way or another I will get my hands on them girls' I vowed before hanging up

'Banned from the arena?' Roman asked annoyed and I nodded

'I am going to visit Nat in the hospital' I muttered annoyed and got dressed into three quarter pants and a tank top.

…

'Hey Nat, how you feeling?' I asked walking in and sitting next to her on the bed

'Sore and angry' Nat muttered

'Don't worry, I talked to Steph and next week on RAW I am having a match against AJ' I explained and Nat smirked

'When do you get out of hospital?' I asked as we watched SMACKDOWN

'Hopefully tomorrow but I can't wrestle for a week or so' Nat explained

We became silent as The Wyatt Family made their way to the ring.

'There really ain't much left to say now, is there? The Shield, they don't realize it yet but they are just four dominos set up in a line and when they fall the next will follow. And they ask and they beg and they plead for people to believe in them. But I'll say, how will anyone be able to believe in the Shield when they are crawling on their hands and knees looking up to the IDA of world, follow the buzzards' Wyatt said before the match began

'Well then, that was dramatic' Nat muttered and we both laughed

'They are delusional' I stated as we watched the match begin.

Luke Harper will start the match against Rey Mysterio. Harper stares at Mysterio before powering him against the ropes and clubbing him down. Harper stands on his head before throwing him into the ropes. Mysterio slides through his legs, and Cody Rhodes blind tags in. Mysterio kicks Harper in the chest before hitting a double dropkick with Rhodes. Harper quickly takes Rhodes down with an uppercut. Harper head-butts him and hits the ropes, but Rhodes hits a misdirection clothesline for a one count. Harper quickly takes him down and kicks him in the midsection. Harper uppercuts him and tags in Erick Rowan. Rowan takes off the sheep mask and clubs Rhodes down. Harper head-butts him before going for a powerslam, but Rhodes slides off the shoulder and dropkicks him in the knee. Goldust is tagged in, and he punches him a few times. Rowan goes for a right hand in the corner, but Goldust ducks it and hits some of his own. Rowan misses a splash in the corner. Goldust goes for a running cross-body block, but Rowan catches him and hits a fall-away slam. Bray Wyatt talks a little trash to Goldust from the apron before being tagged in. Wyatt uppercuts him before clotheslining him down. Wyatt looks at him with his back arched.

'That is creepy' Nat said and I rolled my eyes laughing

Harper clubbing Goldust before doing the gator roll. Harper applies a side headlock, but Goldust fights up and elbows out. Harper punches him to his corner, but Goldust punches both Wyatt and Rowan down. Goldust then catches Harper with a sunset flip power bomb.

Rhodes is tagged in, and he hits Harper with a springboard missile dropkick. Rhodes uppercuts him before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Rhodes boots him in the face and hits a moonsault press for a near fall. Harper pushes him against the ropes, but Rhodes pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Mysterio tags in, and he boots Harper in the face from the apron. Mysterio then gets in the ring, and Rhodes gives him some momentum to fly out of the ring with a body splash. Mysterio then hits him with a head-scissor takeover into the ring apron. Harper rolls into the ring, and Mysterio hits him with a hurricanrana into the ropes. Mysterio goes for a 619, but Harper viciously big boots him down. Wyatt is tagged in, and he picks up a two count. Wyatt punches away at him before head-butting him in the corner. Rowan is tagged in, and he body slams Mysterio down. Rowan then shoulders him in the back for a near fall. Rowan applies a bear hug and viciously whips his body around. Mysterio elbows out and goes for a head-scissor takeover, but Rowan counters into a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Harper is tagged in, and he punches away at Mysterio. Harper uppercuts him down a few times before ripping at the mask. Harper hits a nice suplex before tagging Wyatt back in. Wyatt sends him to the corner and hits him with an avalanche. Wyatt goes for another, but Mysterio gives him a drop-toe-hold into the corner. Rowan is quickly tagged in, and he throws Mysterio to the corner. Rowan then runs into a boot.

Goldust is tagged in, and he hits Rowan with a clothesline. Goldust punches him and hits an inverted atomic drop before ducking a clothesline and hitting a spine buster. Goldust knocks Harper off the apron. Rowan knees him in the midsection, but he runs into a back elbow soon after. Goldust takes him down with a twisting cross-body block. Goldust gets to his feet and throws Wyatt out of the ring. Goldust uppercuts Rowan into the ropes. Mysterio runs in and hits a 619. Goldust hits a powerslam and goes for the pin, but Harper pulls him out of the ring. Mysterio goes for a running hurricanrana on Harper, but Harper slams him into the barricade. Rhodes then takes him out with a top rope plancha, and they come very close to landing on Mysterio at ringside. Mysterio may have gotten hit there because Rhodes is checking on him to see if he is ok.

In the ring, Wyatt tags in, but Goldust doesn't know it. Goldust punches Wyatt off the apron and gives Rowan a bulldog. Goldust sets Rowan up for Shattered Dreams, but Wyatt takes him out with a running shoulder block. Wyatt looks at him from upside down before hitting Goldust with Sister Abigail for the win.

….


	144. Chapter 144

**23-02-14 ELIMINATION CHAMBER**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crown and stood eye to eye with The Wyatt family as Dean paced in the background.

Dean attacks Bray we all start brawling before the bell can even ring. We clear the ring as the referee tries to restore order.

Seth and Rowan start the match. Seth hits a big dropkick from a block. Roman tags in and they beat Rowan down in the corner. Seth tags right back in but Rowan shoves him away. Rowan hits with a massive clothesline. Harper tags in for some double teaming. Harper turns it around in the corner and tags in Bray. Bray takes Seth to the corner and works him over. Seth ducks a clothesline and I hold out my hand for a tag.

'You think you can dance with the devil darling' Bray shouted as Seth tagged me in. I blow a kiss mockingly to Bray and he charges at me and I dodge and drop kick him. I jump on him and hit hard elbows before being shoved off. I grin as Bray stares shocked at me. I use my speed to kick Bray in the midsection and hit a DDT. Harper tags himself in and clotheslines me before trying to suplex me but I quickly escape and tag in Roman. Roman nails a suplex and beats Harper into our corner. Dean comes in for some double teaming. Seth and Roman jump in as I distract the ref so they can perform a triple team move.

Dean tags back in and nails a double dropkick. Harper nails a big dropkick on Dean. Bray tags back in and beats down Dean. Bray taunts us and tags back in Rowan. Rowan with a big slam and a vise on Dean's head. Harper comes back in and steps on Dean's head. Dean and Harper trade shots now. Harper with a big suplex and a 2 count. Dean turns it around with a neck breaker and a tag to Seth. Seth unloads on Harper. Seth with a big leaping right hand in the corner. Seth goes to the top and knocks Rowan away. Harper runs up and cuts Seth off. Harper climbs up with a huge super throw on Seth but Seth lands on his feet. Seth sends Harper to the floor and nails a suicide dive. They come back in and Seth hits a top rope knee to the head. Seth misses a knee and Harper nails a big side slam for a 2 count.

Rowan tags in and keeps Seth down. Rowan with a forearm shot to the kidney and another 2 count. Harper tags back in for a big right hand to the face of Seth. Harper boots Seth in the face and taunts him. Harper with a big slap to the face. Harper takes Seth to the corner for more offense. Harper with the running knee in the corner. Harper catapults Seth under the second rope. Bray tags back in and drops a knee on Seth. Bray with a headlock now.

Bray runs into a big boot and goes down. Bray catches Seth with a choke slam for a 2 count. Harper runs in and sends Dean flying with a boot. Harper tags in and stomps on Seth. Seth counters Harper and rallies for a tag now. Roman tags in as does Rowan. Roman takes Rowan and Bray out. Roman with a big Samoan Drop on Rowan. Right hands for Rowan now. Harper tosses Roman to the floor. Roman runs around the ring and hits the apron dropkick on Rowan's head. Roman comes back in and slams Rowan for a 2 count as Bray breaks the pin. Dean tackles Bray and unloads on him. Harper pulls Dean off but Dean decks him. Dean dropkicks Bray off the apron. Harper leaps out with a suicide dive on Dean. I leap over the top and takes out Harper. Roman with a close roll up on Rowan. They both collide with clotheslines and go down.

Seth sends Harper into the ring post. Seth takes apart the Spanish announce table but Bray stops him. I make the save for Seth as they prepare to put him through a table. Bray grabs me and performs Sister Abigail onto me into the steps before bending down and kissing my lips. Dean is fuming and tackles Bray as they tumble over the barrier and brawl in the crowd. Roman and Rowan are still in the ring. They trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Rowan with a knee to the gut before tossing Roman into the ring post. Rowan yells at Roman and slaps him. Roman nails a Superman punch for a 2 count. Seth and Harper go at it on the floor now. Seth uses a monitor but Bray runs back over the barrier and drops Seth. I jump on Bray's back finally recovered and put him in a sleeper hold until Harper pulls me off and they take apart the normal announcers table now. Harper and Bray put me on top of it and continue to attack me. In the ring, Rowan with a big fall away slam on Roman that sends him to the floor.

Rowan and Harper stand on top of the announce table with me. Bray looks on as they double choke slam me from one announce table through the Spanish announce table

'Kaylee, can you hear me?' The ringside medic askes as they attend to me as The Wyatt's win the match. Roman and Seth slowly move over to me at the medics check on me.

'Where is Dean?' I managed to ask

'We don't know' Seth said after sharing an annoyed look with Roman

…..

'What the hell happened?!' Dean shouted being helped to the medic's room by a stagehand and seeing me laying there

'I was double choke slammed through an announcer's table' I explained emotionlessly annoyed that he wasn't there

'Where were you?' Roman challenged

'I was being taken care of by medics after Bray put me through a barricade in the crowd' Dean replied as Roman and him glared at each other

'Seth… just get me out of here, I'm in too much pain for their arguing' I said to Seth and he helped me walk to the car and back to the hotel room

…..


	145. Chapter 145

**24-02-14 RAW**

I arrive in to the arena in a taxi after going to the doctors to see Roman and Seth waiting for me.

'Where is Dean?' I asked as Roman and Seth help me to the skybox as I am still in a lot of pain from last night.

'He was gone this morning' Roman explained annoyed as I sat down on the lounge just as Dean walked in.

'Where have you been?' I asked

'Thinking about last night' Dean snapped and I glared at him

'Don't you snap at me' I snapped back

'So walk me through this one more time' Seth said breaking up the argument

'I've been repeating myself' Dean argued

'Where were you last night?' Seth asked

'I have been repeating myself for 24 hours now, all right? I'm getting a little sick quite frankly of you guys ganging up on me' Dean explained

'We're not ganging up on you' Seth argued

'And I am getting a little sick of explaining myself. So if all that's not good enough for you guys, if you don't trust me then whatever' Dean said angrily

'It's not that' I said standing up and walking over to him

'I'm out of here' Dean said shrugging me off

'I don't know if I believe him. I want to, it makes a lot of sense but so many times now it's just over and over and…' Seth explained to me before The Wyatt Family barged in

'Please boys, don't allow us to interrupt' Bray said

'You already did interrupt and that's a big problem. We can settle it here right now or you can man up. And you can fight me in the ring one on one. You leave the family behind. I'll leave the hounds behind' Roman challenged

'You are an interesting creature. I accept' Bray said laughing

'I knew you would' Roman said before they left.

….

'Kaylee, the medic said you shouldn't be competing tonight' Seth said as I prepared for my match

'Guys, I love you both but you have to know that this isn't going to be a match' I explained

'Fine, just be careful' Roman said kissing my forehead

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I make my way through the crowd as AJ skips around in the ring laughing. I jump the barricade in no mood for her and slid into the ring instantly hammering AJ all the way to the outside. I then pick up a steel chair and hammer AJ with it and the ref calls for the bells as I am disqualified.

I don't care though as AJ is busted open. AJ is now bleeding out her nose as I continue to hammer away on AJ. I then send AJ into the ring post almost ripping AJ's shirt off before the guards come and carry me away.

…

'Be careful out there Roman and remember we have your back' I said hugging Roman

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Seth and I watched from the skybox as Roman made his way down to the ring.

'Are you ok?' Seth asked me referring to Dean

'I don't know' I muttered as Roman delivers a punch so Wyatt heads out of the ring.

Wyatt gets back inside and head butts Roman. Roman responds with a clothesline. Wyatt is on the apron so Roman knocks him to the outside. Wyatt gets back inside and kicks Roman in the gut. Roman hits a few punches but gets hit in the throat. Bray uses the top rope to scrape Roman' forehead. Bray gets behind Roman and starts to choke him out. Roman fights back to his feet. Roman is sent to the mat with a shoulder block. Roman reverses an Irish Whip and tosses Bray outside of the ring. Roman follows after and charges for a hard clothesline.

Wyatt pounds away on Roman and then rubs his face into the tope. Bray hits a vertical suplex and covers. Roman kicks out. Roman moves out of the way of a charging Wyatt. Roman pushes Wyatt back and leaps for a clothesline. Roman hits a splash in the corner and then punches away. Roman slides out of the ring and hits his apron dropkick. Roman with a side slam back inside the ring and a cover. Wyatt kicks out.

Roman slinks back to the corner and sizes up his opponent. The lights go out.

'Let's go' I say leaving no room for argument as the lights come back on Erick Rowan and Luke Harper are standing at ringside. Seth and I run through the ring and jump over top rope and fly into the Wyatt's.

Harper takes out Seth quickly using the steel steps as they begin to stalk me around the ring. Dean suddenly charges down from the back and we attack Harper and Rowan together. We end up in the ring and Dean Attacks Bray costing Roman the match but we toss The Wyatt Family from the ring

…

We were getting ready to leave when Dean walked up to me

'Kaylee, I know things have been…rough but I want to spend the next few days just me and you' Dean whispered and I looked at him annoyed but nodded

'Fine, Seth, Roman…Dean and I are spending going to spend some time together, so we shall see you guys at SMACKDOWN ok?' I stated and Dean and I left

….


	146. Chapter 146

**28-02-14 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I walked over to Seth out the back of the arena

'Hey guys, how were your days away?' Seth asked

'Extremely needed' I said holding Dean's hand and smiling shyly

Roman walked over to us looking at Dean

'Easy' I warned

'You got yourself together or are you going to go rogue on us again' Roman asked as Dean and I rolled our eyes

'AHHH, always telling me that I need to relax, all right? I think you're still a little bit mad about the DQ thing?' Dean said before looking at Seth

'Is he still annoyed about the DQ thing?' He asked as Seth just pinched the bridge of his nose

'The DQ thing?' Roman asked

'Ok, I don't know what you want from me all right? Do you want my help? You don't want my help.' Dean asked

'A DQ is a loss. Two losses in under a year and a half, two losses in one week, why, because of you' Roman argued

'Maybe if you weren't always yelling at me all the time…' Dean stated

'HEY!' Seth and I shouted

'Zip it all right?' Seth shouted

'You know what, you lost, all right? You got knocked back down. You're a grown ass man. Pick yourself up, move on' I explained to Roman

'You know who's moving on? Bray Wyatt thinks he's moving on' Seth said

'No, he's not' Roman said shaking his head

'He thinks we're ashes in the wake on his path to John Cena. In case you don't remember, we were left for dead at The Elimination Chamber. Well, let's show Bray Wyatt that it's not that easy to get rid of The Shield. Let's show Bray Wyatt that we're not four lone wolves. We are the hounds of justice, and we run together always. Let's show Bray Wyatt that when you provoke the hounds, you get the teeth' I said getting pumped up

'Strap on boys. It's time to hunt some Wyatt's' Roman said putting his fist in and we joined him.

…

I paced the skybox as we waited for The Wyatt's to go out for their air time.

'Kay, calm down girl, so you can heal' Seth said as they sitting on the lounge watching me

'They choke slammed me through a damn table Seth. I want some damn revenge injured or not!' I said getting louder and louder

'And you will get it. I promise' Seth said placing his hands on my shoulders

'We're here' Bray Wyatt's voice said as we watched them go down to the ring.

'Everything you think you know about your own lives is all based upon lies. Men, you wake up every morning, you go to work, you break your backs just trying to earn a little bit of cash, so that you can buy yourself those fancy suits, so that you can buy yourself those sports cars, and impress the women.

And, now, women, you wake up every morning, you look at yourself in the mirror, and you coat make-up all over your beautiful faces because you didn't even realize that you are just wearing the mask that society demands you to wear. It's a bottomless pit of lies.

They plaster your hopes and dreams up on a billboard. And who is the man that is on that billboard? Well, he's the man that hides behind the plastic smile. He's the man that placed the role of hero better than anyone else. He's the man that tells you everything you think you need to hear. And I think to myself, oh, what a wonderful world' Bray said laughing and pacing the dark ring

'Yet, this is the same society that intends to vilify a man afraid to say, because I do everything that they're afraid to do. And I promise you today, I promise you tomorrow, I promise you up until my final breath that with the sword of my tongue, I will slay this mighty dragon.

And I will stand over his body. And I will whisper into his ear, John Cena, it's time to end this lie. Follow the buzzards' Bray said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'It's time to end this' I said as we stormed down to the ring, I was at the front with Dean behind me. Dean and I left our titles out the back showing we were here to fight. We jumped the barricade and climbed onto the apron, staring face to face with The Wyatt Family

HHH's music suddenly went on

'Come on!' I shouted annoyed pacing from foot to foot in between Roman and Dean

'Enough. This is not going to happen now. I have too much time and money invested in all seven of you to let this war happen again right here, right now, at least not without some promotion. This war can take place this Monday, Monday night RAW. The Wyatt Family can take on The Shield. But until that time, Shield stand down' HHH ordered while Bray Wyatt laughed and they went to leave.

'Come on, you heard your daddy' Bray taunted and I snapped and jumped into the ring standing face to face with Bray Wyatt. Roman placed a hand on my shoulder and stood slightly in front of me. I nodded my head to Dean and Seth and they ran and jumped out of the ring into Harper and Rowan before sliding back into the ring

'What now?' Seth shouted as we stood in front of him. Bray smirked and winked at me before leaving the ring and stopping Harper and Rowan from getting into the ring

'Come on!' I shouted at them pacing the ring.

'Get in here' Seth shouted

But Bray simply walked away laughing.

….


	147. Chapter 147

**03-03-14 RAW**

'Kaylee, you still haven't been fully cleared' Dean argued as our match was about to begin

'Dean, I am in this match, nothing will change that' I argue walking off

'Guys… don't tag in Kay unless we have too' Seth said and they nodded agreeing.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We walked through the crowd and got into the ring waiting as The Wyatt Family appeared on the ramp. I nodded to Seth and Dean and as they approach the ring, Seth and Dean take out Luke Harper and Erick Rowan with suicide dives. Bray Wyatt gets in the ring, and Roman Reigns hits him with a Samoan Drop! Before throwing him to me and I DDT him to the mat. Roman throws him out of the ring.

The match begins, and Seth hits Harper with a forearm in the corner before dropkicking him down. Seth goes for the ten punches, but Harper gets out. Harper goes for a German Superplex, but Seth flips through and lands on his feet. Seth clotheslines Harper out of the ring and dropkicks Rowan off the apron. Seth takes Harper out with a flipping senton, and he lands on his feet! Seth then takes out Rowan with a flipping senton, and he lands on his feet again! Seth kicks Harper in the head before going to the top rope, and Dean attacks Wyatt as he tries to interfere. The brawl causes Seth to fall off the top rope. Harper goes to the outside of the ring, and he sends Seth into the barricade.

Harper threw Seth back into the ring and applied a side headlock. Seth fights up and punches out. Harper pushes him against the ropes and clotheslines him down. Dean talks some trash to Harper at ringside. Harper then turns into a dropkick from Seth. Dean gets off the apron to confront Wyatt. Roman gets off to get Dean. Seth looked at me and shook his head turning around to be avalanched in the corner by Rowan. I tag myself in annoyed and catch Rowan with an STO into the turnbuckle. I stomp at him annoyed glaring at Seth on the outside every so often. Harper runs in and clubs me in the back of the head before big booting Roman off the apron before going back to his corner.

Dean is tagged in, and he takes Rowan down with some punches. Rowan reverses a whip, but Dean ducks a clothesline and hits a flying clothesline of his own. Dean ties him up in the ropes and dropkicks the knee. Dean takes Rowan down with a dragon screw before applying a Figure Four Leg lock. Harper comes in, and he hits Dean with a double stomp. Roman takes Harper out of the ring. Roman then throws him into the timekeeper's area.

'Seth, are you ok?' Roman asked walking over to the where Seth was on the floor and helped him up to join me on the ring apron.

In the ring, Wyatt is tagged in, and he slams Dean down. Wyatt punches away at Dean before stomping the face. Wyatt uppercuts him in the corner, and Harper is tagged in. Harper punches away at Dean. Harper stands on Dean's head. Rowan tags in, and he stomps away at Dean. Rowan then hits Dean with a pump-handle backbreaker for a near fall. Rowan then digs his fists into Dean's temples. Dean pulls on Rowan's beard to get out. Rowan sends him into the ropes and hits a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Harper is tagged back in, and he uppercuts Dean into the ropes. Harper uppercuts him. Harper uppercuts him one more time, and Dean comes back with a big clothesline. Harper holds on to Dean's ankle to prevent him from making a tag. Wyatt is tagged in, and he knocks Roman and me off the apron.

'Kaylee, are you ok?' Roman askes helping me up as Dean then takes Wyatt out with a DDT.

Dean goes to make a tag to Seth, and Seth jumps off the apron before he does! Seth then walks off on Dean and goes up the ramp!

'What are you doing?' Roman asked as Dean and I looked on shocked

'Kay and I can't be the glue that keeps this together. You weren't there for me every single tag. You know what you two figure it out. Me and Kay are out of here' Seth shouted turning to me and I got into his face

'I am not going anywhere, we are a fucking team Seth!' I shouted at him

'You guys can figure it out' Seth said walking away.

In the ring, Wyatt takes Dean out with a running cross-body, but Roman and I break up the pin fall! I throw Wyatt out of the ring and Roman takes Rowan out with a Samoan Drop. Roman then hits Harper with a Superman Punch as I jump over the top rope onto Wyatt outside the ring. Rowan attacks Roman from behind. Dean jumps on Rowan's back to save Roman. Roman then clotheslines Rowan out of the ring. Dean gives Harper a drop-toe-hold into the ropes, and Roman hits a running dropkick to his face from ringside.

As this is happening Bray reverses my whip and I go head first into the steel post. Bray bounces my head off the steel steps over and over again until I was split open and he then performed Sister Abigail on me head first into the steel steps.

'Kaylee' I heard a voice say

'Who?' I tried to ask

'It's Jerry, I am just stopping the bleeding until the medics arrive' He muttered as Dean and Roman crawled over to me as the medics arrived

'Thank you' I said to Jerry as the medics put me on a stretcher

…..

'Excuse me Dean, Roman…' An interview tried to ask them questions as they helped wheel me towards the ambulance.

'Can we get a word?' he asked again

'Not at all, no' Dean said as Roman shooed them away

'We just saw Seth Rollins leaving the building…' the guy explained

'You saw Seth? You saw Seth Rollins? Where was he? Where was he?' Dean demanded shoving the interviewer

'Parking garage?' Dean asked

'I am going to ask you one time, where is Seth Rollins at?' Roman said firmly

'We just saw him leaving the building over there' the interview stuttered

'No I didn't say stutter I said tell me where he is, you're future depends on this, where is he at?' Roman said

'I don't know he just let the building' the interview said

'Point me in the direction and you go the opposite way' Roman demanded

'Hold on, he's gone, he's halfway to Detroit by now, let's focus on Kaylee' Dean said for once being the sense of reason as they helped load me into the ambulance and got in after me

….


	148. Chapter 148

**07-03-14 SMACKDOWN**

I arrived at the arena and slowly got out of the taxi as I sighed watching Roman and Dean walked over to me

'What are you doing out of hospital?' Dean asked wrapping an arm around me to help me walk

'I was discharged' I lied

'No you weren't, they just called us saying you left against doctor's orders. Kaylee, you have concussion, 10 stitches to the face, re-broken ribs and one hell of a black eye' Roman explained as we slowly walked

'We are holding a Shield summit tonight, I am part of The Shield aren't I?' I asked firmly

'Of course you are Kaylee' Dean said agreeing

'Come on, we are up next' Roman explained

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean and Roman walked down through the crowd with me slowly following them. They gently lifted me over the barricade. Dean helped me into the ring while Roman got us microphones and got me a steel chair to sit on. They stood on either side of me.

'We can handle getting beat up. We can handle getting hurt. We can handle physical pain, that's no problem. I don't know about you guy, but there's one thing that I can't handle. What I will not tolerate. What will keep me up at night, and that's being lied to by somebody that I trust. I feel like we've been lied to for the last 18 months. I was under the impression that The Shield had each other's backs.' I said into the microphone angrily

'Evidently, Seth Rollins didn't have our backs on Monday Night RAW. He walked out on us in the middle of a war. Yeah, so, we're not much for talking right now, but Seth Rollins, we know you're here. Since you called this little summit all right, so why don't you come out here and say what you're going to say? Huh? Tell me something. Tell me a story. Tell me a lie and make an excuse. Say something after all the wars we've been through. You better come out here and explain yourself before this war begins. And judging by the look on Roman and Kaylee's face, you got about 30 seconds.' Dean explained as my leg bounced up and down

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Seth made his way down to the ring from the ramp as we watched him. He slowly got onto the apron

'Before you open your mouth, I hope you thought really hard about what you've got to say and it better be good' Roman warned

'All right. Look. I get it. Leaving you three to fight The Wyatt on Monday Night maybe wasn't the most opportune time to prove a point. But what you don't understand is that the war isn't with The Wyatt's. The war is within us, all right? Look it's no secret, The Shield hasn't been The Shield for some time but I did what I always do Monday. I sacrificed myself for the greater good so that we could get ourselves on the same page' Seth explained and I stood up angrily

'You sacrificed? Oh Seth sacrificed himself. I didn't realize you were making such a sacrifice when you left us for dead against The Wyatt's, all right. Look, there's a big difference between what you did and what we did. We fought off. You walked off. I can barely breath, have concussion and bloody stitches in my face, Roman landed on his head spearing Rowan over the announcer's table and Dean got knocked out by Bray' I shouted holding my ribs as Dean gently sat me back on the chair

'Look at them Kaylee, for the first time in months, they are standing in the same ring. You're on the same page. You're seeing things eye to eye. Don't you get it? I've proven my point. I'm already halfway there' Seth said getting into the ring and walking over to us

'Look, we can call this right now. We can walk and go our separate ways. And guess what, we'll be fine. We're all talented people, but you know what, what if fine isn't good enough? From the moment we came to WWE, We've been kicking down walls. And if we stand together, united, no one can touch us. Not The Wyatt Family, not The Undertaker, not John Cena, no one. You know it. So let's do what we do. Let's be The Shield and take this place back' Seth shouted as I cracked my neck

'Is that it? That's it? That's your great, brilliant explanation by the Architect of The Shield. I'm supposed to be okay with that?' Dean asked shoving Seth to the mat. Roman then shoved Dean to the mat.

'All right, you know what, I know what's going to make this work. I know what's going to make me feel better' I said standing up and I walked slowly over to the boys and slapped them all in the face.

'I feel a lot better. That felt great. And you know what I think? Now that that's out of my system, I think you guys might need to get something out of your system too' I explained sitting back down

'I'm going to do what I do best, I'm going to take one for the team because you know what, we got to get on the same page' Seth said agreeing slapping Dean in the face and Dean slapped him to the mat as well. Roman is just looking back and forth confused.

'Are we done here or are we done?' Seth asked putting his fist in, slowly Roman joined as did Dean. I stood up as they looked at me. I walked over to them nodding and joined them with my fist.

….

We were walking through the back of the arena when Nat stormed over to me

'Kaylee Rose, what do you think you are doing here?!" She shouted

'Um…' I started to say

'You are supposed to be in hospital recovering so that we can beat the crap out of the Divas. Now get your ass back to hospital' Nat shouted before going to walk away but stopped and turned back around

'I'm glad you guys have sorted out your stuff' she added softly and hugged me gently before leaving

'Wow…she is…' Seth started to say

'Scary' Roman finished as we nodded

'But she is right, let's get you back to hospital babe' Dean added

….


	149. Chapter 149

**10-03-14 RAW**

'If you're wondering why I asked you here. We need to talk…Last week on RAW, you lost to The Wyatt Family again. The first time was because you abandoned your teammates' Kane said looking at Dean

'Which is exactly what you did Monday on RAW, Seth. And then on SMACKDOWN, the four of you aired your dirty laundry in public in the most unprofessional manner' Kane said looking at Seth

'So, is there a point to all of this? Cause we know…I mean, we were there' I asked annoyed

'The point is that The Shield has proven itself to be a valuable asset in the past. As Director of Operations, I've taken it upon myself to light a fire under the four of you to see if you remain a valuable asset or if you've become disposable' Kane said looking at me

'It seems to me that the first cracks in The Shield appeared when you two lost the WWE Tag Team titles to the Rhodes Brothers. So tonight, you will face The Rhodes Brothers to see if you can exorcise that demon' Kane explained

'All right, that's cool. We'll take on The Rhodes Brothers anytime, but Kane I'm kind of wondering, is this about us? Or are you trying to deflect a little of the attention away from the fact that last week on Main Event, you got pinned by Daniel Bryan?' Seth said

'Again' Dean added as Roman whispered something in Seth's ear

'Oh, yeah, or last week on SMACKDOWN when the Big Show knocked you out and you got pinned by Daniel Bryan?' Seth said

'Again' Dean added again while Roman and I smirked

'Enough. I am giving you the opportunity tonight to step it up, now go do it' Kane ordered

'Oh, we'll step up. We always do and we'll exorcise that demon you're talking about' Dean said as Roman stepped forward

'Just like we'll destroy any other demon that gets in our way. Believe that, Kane, and Believe in The Shield' Roman threatened before we left

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd as Roman and Seth helped me over the barricade as my ribs were still injured. Dean got me a steel chair and opened it for me to sit on at ringside

'Stay here please' Dean whispered in my ear and I nodded as Seth starts the match off by stomping away on Cody.

Seth attempts a Suplex but Rhodes converts into a suspended face drop. Goldust gets the tag and attempts a pin after a shoulder block. Seth kicks out. Cody comes in off the tag with an axe handle. Seth is whipped towards the corner. Seth flips up onto his feet and throws Rhodes into the turnbuckle. Seth sends Cody into the corner and tags in Roman. Roman sets in with power punches and stomps before bringing in Seth. Seth continues the quick tag technique as he and Roman try and isolate Cody. Rhodes finally makes it over to bring in Goldust who hits a spine buster on the now legal Roman. Cover, but Roman kicks out.

Seth runs in for the assist, but both men end up being hit by a top rope cross body. They are tossed out of the ring. Cody does his Double Lindy to the outside at the same time that Goldust pulls off a suicide dive! Dean tries to come over to help his team.

'Dean' I said and looked at the ref to indicate the ref was looking and Dean looked annoyed.

Seth gets the tag and works a choke. Seth whips Goldust into the corner and then hits a splash. Roman uses the opportunity for the Samoan Leap. Seth tags Roman into the match. Goldust tries to get to his feet but gets hit with a shoulder block. Cover, but Goldust kicks out. Seth gets the tag and kicks Goldust in the stomach. Seth delivers a high kick to Goldust's skull.

Cody gets the hot tag and spins his way around the ring with kick after kick. Cody flips free of Seth and delivers a heel kick to Roman on the apron. Cody then flies off the top rope with a moonsault and cover. Seth kicks out. Cody attempts another pin but Roman makes the save. Seth and Cody run into each other head first. Roman and Goldust both charge in. Roman delivers a spear to Goldust and they both spill out of the ring. Cody attempts a Disaster Kick, but Seth catches him and Power bombs him into the turnbuckle! Seth curb stomps Cody for the win.

Dean and I slid into the ring and celebrated with Seth and Roman as we put our fists in.

….

As the boys celebrated in the skybox I sat down on the lounge and watched as AJ and Tamina went up against The Bella Twins with Natalya on commentary.

'Trust me there is going to be redemption for Natalya' Nat said to as Cole had just finished explaining about the attack on her as Tamina starts the match off with Nikki and clobbers her with a vicious kick. Cover, but Nikki kicks out.

'What is the relationship between yourself and the Diva's Champion Kaylee? You seem to be her only diva's friend' Cole as Brie gets the tag as does AJ.

'Kaylee and I have mutual respect for each other and had a common idea on how this diva's division should be' Nat explained as AJ attempts a roll up but Brie kicks free.

'Next week AJ and Tamina go up against Kaylee and yourself in a tag team match, do you think Kaylee will be physically ready after her injuries caused by The Wyatt Family?' Cole asked as AJ wraps her arm around Brie's neck and her legs around her waist.

'Kaylee is without doubt the toughest woman I have ever met and even if she isn't 100% physically I know that she will still give 100% in that match' Nat explained as Brie escapes and tags in Nikki. AJ blocks a splash but gets her face hit on Nikki's knee. Brie comes off the steel steps to take out Tamina. AJ kicks her in the face from the ring. AJ goes towards Nikki and attempts a Black Widow. Nikki counters into her finisher for the win.

…


	150. Chapter 150

**11-03-14 MAIN EVENT **

'Alright, tonight Dean has to defend his title against Mark Henry. I know he is big and strong but Dean, you can and you will beat him' I said as we prepared for the match.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd. I sat on the barricade as the boys gave him a pep talk in the ring.

They locked up in the ring and Mark kneed him in the guts. Mark slammed Dean to the mat as Dean rolled from the ring. Roman and I shared a concerned looked as Dean got back into the ring. Mark threw Dean into the ring and then yanked on his arm before wrapping it around the ropes. Mark head cut Dean to the mat and then kicked him in the midsection. Mark whipped Dean into the ropes and he landed on the ground outside. We watched on as Mark threw Dean back into the ring. Dean dropkicked the knee as Mark tried to get in the ring. Dean got onto the apron and kneed Mark in the back on the outside.

'That's what I'm talking about' Dean shouted getting Mark back into the ring and working on the left knee of Mark.

Dean went for a pin while still working on the knee but Mark kicked out. Mark tried to kick Dean away but Dean quickly went on the attack against the knee before climbing to the second rope and waited for Mark to stand up and then dropped a shoulder into his knee. Dean went back to the second rope and did it once more.

'He has a good strategy' Seth said to me as I nodded still sitting on the barricade watching and smiling.

Dean got Mark in a half crab but managed to grab the bottom rope to break the hold. Dean went straight back on the attack and kicked him down to the mat. Dean rolled from the ring and elbowed Mark's face on the apron before rolling back inside and continuing with more elbowed. Dean went for a pin but Mark kicked out so Dean went back on the attack against his knee.

Dean went to the second rope but Mark quickly got up and threw Dean from the ring. Mark's knee gave way and he dropped to the mat. Both men go to their feet but Mark dropped Dean with a few clotheslines and then a slam for a cover but Dean kicked out.

Mark hit Dean with a head butt before going for a pin but Dean got the foot on the rope.

'Ref, the foot!' I shouted and while Seth argued with the ref for almost not seeing it, Mark got out of the ring and I jumped off the barricade and stood between Seth and Mark.

'Don't even try it Mark' I warned and Mark looked to go back into the ring only to surprise me by punching me in the face. I landed into Roman, who managed to half catch me. Mark got back into the ring only to have Dean attack him with hard punches. Mark shoved Dean away and booted him in the face. Mark dragged Dean to the corner and he went to climb the ropes but Roman stood in front of him yelling at him for punching me. This allowed Dean to recover and pulled Mark from the second rope. Mark was kneeling so Dean performed a modified version of Dirty Deeds to win the match.

We climbed back into the ring and Seth and Roman helped up Dean before Dean pulled me into him hugging me and holding up his hand in victory. We put our fists in.

….


	151. Chapter 151

**14-03-14 SMACKDOWN**

We watched from the skybox waiting for our cue as Damian made his way to the ring.

'Damien, please refrain from your verbose justification. I just told him to shut up for the rest of you. Let's play out a little scenario. The boss tells his talent to do his job. The talent then refuses to do his job. Now, it doesn't take a Mensa Candidate to figure out that it would be some serious and devastating repercussions from the boss to said talent unless that talent could look him in the eye right now and say, 'I'm really sorry and it will never happen again' then maybe we could just put this all behind us' HHH said

'I do apologize and it won't happen again' Damian said without a microphone

'I'm sorry I couldn't hear you' HHH said holding the microphone in front of his mouth

'I do apologize and it won't happen again' Damian said into the microphone

'Good enough. I'm happy we could come to this accord. No harm, no foul. Oh, and by the way, Vickie Guerrero told me that you are competing first tonight. Now, she didn't tell me who you would be facing, but I just wanted to say best of luck' HHH said leaving

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring as Seth slides into the ring indicating he was Damian's opponent. Dean jumped onto the apron and Seth attacked a distracted Sandow with a snap mare before stomping the hand. Seth punches away at him before sending him into the ropes. Sandow holds on to the ropes, so Seth charges at him. Sandow gives him a back elbow before giving him a back body drop to the apron. Sandow then kicks him in the knee to knock him out of the ring. Sandow goes to leave the ring, but Dean and Roman are standing there waiting for him. Seth gets back in the ring, and Sandow ambushes him with kicks and punches. The referee backs him off, and he gets right back on him with more punches and kicks. Sandow tries to yank him out of the corner for a slam, but Seth flips to his feet and hits an STO into the turnbuckle. Sandow regains his composure and tries for a clothesline, but Seth ducks it and catches him with a step-up enzuigiri. Sandow stumbles to the corner, and Seth hits him with a splash before dropkicking him down. Seth goes to the apron and goes for a springboard Black Out, but Sandow rolls out of the ring.

Sandow tries to leave the ring, but Roman and Dean surround him on both sides. Seth then takes him out with a suicide dive. Seth puts him in the ring and hits the Black Out for the win.

We slid into the ring and Seth and Roman put their fists in but Dean and I share a look before Dean rolls out and grabs Sandow and we quickly take him down in the ring and I climb to the top rope and we perform a triple power bomb clothesline on him.

'Now we can do it' Dean said as we put our fists in

…..

'What exactly do you need us in here for then?' I asked as we waited in Kane's office

'Well, I'm just glad you took my advice for RAW, I mean, I hate to say that I told you so but congratulations Roman and Seth on your victory over The Rhodes Brother's Monday on RAW and Congratulations Dean on your successful defence of the United States Title against Mark Henry on Tuesday on Main Event' Kane said placing his hand on Dean's shoulder

'Oh, Okay. Thank you. Did you expect anything different? And why are you even worried about us right now? Shouldn't you be focused on your match tonight against The Big Show? You know, seven foot 500 pounds, knocked you out last week.' Dean said moving Kane's hand off his shoulder

'You know, you still have a lot to learn about this business. But tonight I'm going to teach by example. I'm going to destroy The Big Show and I am ordering the four of you to be at ringside, so that you can get a close up look to see how to properly handle the situation. Who knows, I might even leave some scraps of The Big Show for you' Kane explained

'Oh, so that's why you want us out there, to pick up the scraps? Nice try, Kane. We know why you want us out there, to protect you when The Big Show tries to knock you out again, because he's going to' I said laughing

'Really?' Kane asked

'You just don't get it really, Kane? We don't take orders from you but we are looking forward to how you do handle the situation with The Big Show' Roman said smirking

'Look, take it easy. Kane, don't worry. You saw what happened out there earlier with Damien Sandow. When it comes down to it, push comes to shove The Shield always does what's best for business' Seth said as we walked away

…..

We stood backstage waiting as Kane walked past us and stopped

'I don't like to repeat myself, let's go' Kane ordered as we rolled our eyes and followed him.

We let him go to the ring by himself as Big Show came to the ring.

They circle the ring and lock up. Kane applies a side headlock, and Big Show whips him into the ropes for a shoulder block.

'Ok, let's go' I said as we make our way to ringside as Big Show stares at us. Kane takes the opportunity to begin punching away at him. We surrounded the ring and watched as Big Show comes back with some punches of his own. Big Show then shushes the crowd and chops the chest. Kane goes outside the ring to recover and nods at us. Big Show grabs Kane by the head to bring him back into the ring, but Kane snaps him off the top rope. Kane takes him down with a chop block and begins kicking away at him. Kane then takes him down with a low dropkick to the face for a two count. Kane kicks Big Show in the knee, and he drops an elbow on the injured joint. Kane applies a leg lock, but Big Show gets out with a kick with his free leg.

Big Show punches him in the midsection and sends him into the ropes, but Kane takes him down with a DDT. Kane signals for a Choke slam, and Big Show slowly gets to his feet. Kane grabs him by the throat, and Big Show grabs him by the throat. They fight out, and Kane hits the ropes. Big Show hits a pair of clotheslines before sending him into the corner for a butt bump. Big Show then takes him down with a spear. Big Show leaves the ring and looks toward us as we stood there watching. Big Show goes to the top rope, but Kane grabs him and Choke slams him off the top rope for a near fall.

'Come on, let's go. Why do you think you're out here? Let's go' Kane tells me and we slowly get to the apron

'I told you to get him! Now move it and get him.' Kane screams at me. I look at the boys and motion to get off the apron as I jump down and they follow me.

'What are you doing?! It's an order, I'm the boss.' Kane shouts at us

'We don't take orders from you' I simply said back as Kane turned back into the choke slam as Big Show pinned Kane.

We go to leave when Kane grabs me by the hair and pulls me back into the ring. Kane goes for a choke slam when Roman speared him

'Put your hands on me again!' I warned shouting at him. I hugged Roman before we left through the crowd.

….

We were walking from the ring when Renee appeared

'Guys, if I could just get a quick word with you. Clearly, you guys have been working with The Authority very closely lately. But the way SMACKDOWN just went off the air, Roman, you speared Kane. What's the message you're trying to send to him?' Renee asked

'Here's what happened tonight. Something very interesting happened tonight. Kane thought he was going to give us a learning experience. We were supposed to go out there and learn something. But it turns out, Kane is the one who learned a very valuable lesson' Dean explained

'Yeah we taught him to never put his hands on The Shield' I shouted still fuming

'Exactly' Dean said laughing

'Kane thought he was our boss. Kane is not our boss. We don't take orders from him. Now he knows' Roman explained

'Thank you very much' Renee said as we left.

…..


	152. Chapter 152

**17-03-14 RAW**

We were called to Kane's office the moment we arrived at the arena.

'This should be interesting' I stated as we walked into Kane's office without knocking

'Things got out of hand on Friday Night, and we all made some regrettable decisions. Decisions that could have detrimental long term consequences' Kane explained

'Yeah, of course, for you' I said as the boys snickered

'This is no time for pettiness, Kaylee. The Authority has given us a mission and I need a united Shield by my side. You see, if I can't count on you that means The Authority can't count on you. And if The Authority can't count on you, that means that you cease being an asset and you become a liability. So, I'm only going to ask this once, can I count on you?' Kane asked as we looked at each other

'Yeah, we're united' Seth said as Roman stepped up

'Believe that' Roman said

'I believe that you will do the right thing when asked, or you'll find out how replaceable you truly are' Kane said as Dean and I cracked our necks annoyed

'Replaceable? Are you kidding me?' Seth asked Roman laughing

….

'Boys, this is my choice, but it will have big consequences so if you don't want to follow me on this one I completely understand' I said pacing the skybox with them

'Kaylee, I speak for all of us when I say we agree with you 100% and will always follow you to the end' Roman said as Seth and Dean nodded agreeing

'Ok, let's get ready then' I said as we watched Kane go down to the ring

'As Director of Operations it is my responsible to execute the vision of The Authority. This ring is a place for action but there are some actions that do not have a place in this ring like last week's occupy RAW stunt orchestrated by Daniel Bryan.

It was dangerous, inappropriate, and violated numerous safety codes putting place for the protection of you our audience. So on behalf of The Authority, I have conducted a thorough investigation into last week's debacle. And I have concluded that Daniel Bryan could not have pulled off the stunt alone. One man made it possible. This man is a native of Memphis, Tennessee and used his hometown connections to allow members of the Yes movement to join Daniel Bryan in and around the ring. For that, we will now take action, the kind of action that does have a place in this ring. So, if you would join me here in the ring Jerry 'The King' Lawler' Kane said but Jerry refused

'You know, I was afraid you were going to pull something like this' Kane said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way to the ring through the crowd and surrounded Jerry

'Get in the ring' Dean shouted

'Just do it King' I warned

Jerry slowly got into the ring with us surrounding him. We trapped him in the corner as Kane took off his jacket and tie

'Now, we've known each other for a long time Jerry. And we both know that you're not exactly in fighting shape so I'm not going to enjoy doing what I have to do. Well, maybe a little. But I guess I should ask you if there's anything that you like to say for yourself?' Kane asked

'Jerry, I see that look in your eyes. But I got a good feeling Daniel Bryan is not coming to save you… because The Shield always does what's best for business' I said before nodding at the boys and winking at Jerry before we turned to face Kane.

Jerry quickly left the ring as we stared at Kane.

'You listen to me, you listen to me. You're about to come a liability, you don't know nothing about this business to do what you're doing right now, do you understand me?' Kane shouted at me while the boys surrounded him

Kane went to strike me but we quickly attacked him and as Kane was fighting back I climbed to the top rope and drop kicked Kane in the direction of Roman's spear. I climbed back up to the rope and we performed a triple power bomb clothesline on Kane. We put our fists together over Kane as the crowd cheered.

I stayed in the ring with the boys while Kane was helped out the back since my tag match with Nat was next. Nat made her way down to the ring as she high fived and hugged me. We watched as AJ and Tamina made their way to the ring and the boys left to watch from ringside as the match started.

Nat starts the match by getting mauled at the hands of Tamina. AJ gets the tag and kicks Nat in the gut. Cover, but Nat kicks out. Tamina gets the tag and slams Nat. Cover, but Nat again kicks out. AJ gets the tag at the same time as me. I plant AJ hard and look for a cover. AJ kicks out. Tamina tries to interfere but I toss her out of the ring. I power bomb her to the mat before climbing to the top rope and performing a moon sault for the win. Nat and I held up our hands in victory as the boys whispered to each other before Dean and Roman put me on their shoulders and Seth and Roman put Nat on their shoulders.

…..


	153. Chapter 153

**21-03-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Ok look, even though we've been put in this fatal four way tag match to be the no.1 contender for the tag titles, we need to be focused on Kane. He will want payback after what we did to him' I said to the boys as we prepared for the match.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring through the crowd

Curtis Axel will start the match against Dean Ambrose. They lock up, and Dean wrenches the arm before applying a side headlock. Axel whips him off, and Dean takes him down with a shoulder block. Dean hits the ropes, blocks a hip toss, and takes him down with a clothesline. Dean body slams Axel before dropping an elbow for a one count. Dean chops the chest and punches him before sending him into the ropes. Dean lowers his head and eats a kick. Axel then inexplicably tags in Jinder Mahal. Ryback was on the same apron.

'What is going on?' I muttered to myself as Mahal runs into a drop-toe-hold, and Dean locks him in an Indian Death Lock. Dean cross faces him before hitting the ropes. Seth is tagged in. Dean dropkicks Mahal, and Seth follows up with one of his own for a two count. Seth wrenches the arm, but Mahal puts him in a side headlock. Ryback tags himself in on Mahal. Seth dropkicks Mahal down and turns into a clothesline from Ryback.

Ryback clubs Seth on the back before taunting the crowd. Ryback goes for a delayed vertical suplex, but Seth knees him in the head and flips through. Seth ducks a clothesline and goes for a running cross-body, but Ryback catches him. Dean comes in and dropkicks Seth to take Ryback down. Ryback misses a clothesline on them, and the clothesline him out of the ring. Axel then runs into a right hand from Dean that knocks him off the apron. Dean and Seth then take Ryback and Axel down with stereo suicide dives.

'Something isn't right here' I said to Roman having a bad feeling in my gut.

Dean get punched in the midsection by Mahal and kicked in the face by McIntyre. Mahal then drops a knee for a two count. Mahal then applies a front face lock. Dean fights up and backs Mahal to a corner where Axel tags in. Axel argues a moment with Mahal before stomping away at Dean. Ryback tags in, and he clubs Dean on the chest before body slamming him down. Ryback hits a big splash for a near fall. Ryback kicks him in the head and chokes him on the middle rope. Ryback gets him up and shoulders him in the midsection. Ryback goes to slam him into the corner, but Dean Counters into a sunset flip for a two count. Ryback quickly clotheslines him down. Ryback hits a suplex before setting up for his meat hook clothesline. Ryback connects, and Swagger tags himself in on Ryback. Swagger covers, and Ryback breaks up the pin fall before going back to his corner. Swagger hits a Swagger Bomb, and Cesaro tags himself in. Cesaro then leapfrogs over Swagger to hit a double stomp. Cesaro covers, and the pin is broken up by Seth and McIntyre. Cesaro quickly kicks Seth down.

Cesaro shouts at Seth before hitting a cross face on Dean. Cesaro then applies a chin lock. Dean fights up and wildly elbows and punches out. They trade punches and uppercuts, and Dean comes out on top with a clothesline. Dean desperately crawls over to Seth, but Swagger is tagged in, and he stops Dean. Dean catches Swagger with an inside cradle for a two count. Dean then takes him down with a DDT.

Seth and Mahal are tagged in. Seth ducks a clothesline and takes Mahal down with a flying shin to the face. Seth has a whip to the corner reversed, and he dropkicks McIntyre off the apron. Seth then catches Mahal with a blockbuster from the second rope. Seth knocks Axel off the apron, and he pulls the top rope down to get Ryback out of the ring. Seth hits a stinger splash on Mahal in the corner before hitting the ropes. Seth then ducks a clothesline from Mahal and kills Ryback with a flipping sit-out senton over the top rope! Seth even sticks the landing. Seth shoulders Mahal in the midsection from the apron and flips into the ring. Seth kicks Mahal in the midsection and hits the ropes, but Heath Slater sweeps the feet. Roman then splits Slater in two with a Spear on the outside!

In the ring, Seth hits a step-up enzuigiri to Mahal before hitting him with the Black Out! Seth covers, but McIntyre breaks it up.

Dean runs in and tosses McIntyre out of the ring. All of a sudden, Kane appears at ringside, and he begins to slug it out with Roman! The referee throws the match out.

Kane and Roman fight up the ramp. Roman holds his own until the New Age Outlaws run out and attack him from behind. Kane and the New Age Outlaws triple-team Roman on the ramp. I run up to try and help only to be upper cut and choke slammed by Kane onto the steel ramp. Roman is destroyed on the stage while I try to crawl towards him to help but Billy Gunn grabs me and forces me to watch as Dean and Seth are being attacked in the ring

'You caused this!" Gunn shouted at me as they kicked me down the ramp and tossed me into the ring.

Road Dogg viciously kicked away at Seth. Road Dogg held Seth up, and Billy Gunn hit him with a Famouser. Kane then Choke slams Dean down. Billy Gunn then hits me with a famouser as Roman begins crawling down the ramp to help his teammates, but Road Dogg marches up the ramp and kicks him in the head. Gunn punches Roman in the head, and he floors him. The Outlaws put Roman in the ring, and Kane hits him with a Choke slam.

Billy Gunn and Road Dogg are holding Dean, while The Real Americans are holding Seth and Ryback and Axel are holding Roman forcing them to watch as Kane picks me up and choke slams me again

'This is her fault!' Kane yelled at me before tomb stoning me to the mat. The rest shove the boys to mat while Dean crawls over to me and lays on top of me to protect me from any further damage.

….


	154. Chapter 154

**24-03-14 RAW**

'Kaylee, you have barely talked since SMACKDOWN, what's going through your head girl?' Roman asked as we arrived at the arena

'Justice' I muttered as we saw Los Matadores was up against Ryback and Curtis Axel

Matador flips over the back of Axel but gets caught with a dropkick. Axel drops an elbow. I walked through the crowd without bothering with our music and a Curtis was distracted by our appearance Matador rolls up Curtis for the win.

We quickly surround the ring and Los Matadores immediately head to the back. Roman and I pull Axel out of the ring while Seth and Dean work on Ryback. Roman and I toss Axel into the barricade and Roman flies into the ring and hits a spear on Ryback. I climb to the top rope as the boys lift Ryback up into the air and we hit him with a Triple Power bomb clothesline and put our fists in over Ryback

…

'It's time to go talk to our bosses' I said still in a foul mood as we walk into Steph and HHH's office

'Hey guys' HHH said

'Look, we know you saw what happened on Friday Night between us, Kane and The Outlaws. So, we're worried, man' Seth said honestly as I paced in the background trying not to explode

'Seeing as how Kane represents The Authority and The New Age Outlaws are your old buddies…we were just kind of wondering, you know, where do we stand?' Dean asked

'Guys, what's going on between Kane, The Outlaws and you, that's between you and them, all right? Now, that's it?' HHH said

'Kane is the Director of Operations, but if it's vengeance that you guys are looking for, which from Kaylee pacing in the background, I can see is the case. Then how about we give you a match tonight The Real Americans versus the Shield, you choose who is in the tag match? Okay. Then we can all sit down together and discuss this, okay?' Steph asked as I stepped forward

'Yeah. We will. Believe that' I said as we left the office

We turned the corner to see Vickie Guerrero.

'Kaylee Rose, just the lady I wanted to see. I have been talking with the Director of Operations, Kane… and at Wrestlemania it will be the Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational. You will be facing Naomi, Cameron, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Natalya, Eva Marie, Emma, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, Layla, AJ and Tamina' Vickie said laughing as Dean and Roman held me back from attacking her and Roman lifted me over his shoulder and carried me away

…..

'I think it should be Seth and Dean versus The Real Americans' Roman explained once we got back to the skybox

'Kaylee, you are way too angry to have a match right now and I will be needed to restrain you at ringside' Roman explained and Seth and Dean nodded as I paced the skybox silently fuming.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We stood in the ring waiting for them but the moment we saw Cesaro and Swagger walking down the ramp, I went to attack them. Roman held me back while Dean and Seth attack the Real Americans on their way to the ring.

Dean and Cesaro officially start the match. Dean kicks Cesaro in the gut till he falls down in the corner. Dean racks Cesaro's face against the top rope before being kneed in the midsection. Dean made the tag to Seth and they double teamed Cesaro for a count of 1. I paced the outside as Roman kept one eye on the match and one eye on me.

Cesaro kneed Seth in the mid-section before tagging in Swagger. Seth fought off both Swagger and Cesaro with head shots. Seth hit Swagger with 3 suplex's and tagged in Dean so they could double suplex Swagger for a count of 2. Dean continued the attack with elbows to the chest and another cover. Dean dropkicked Swagger against the ropes and tagged Seth back in for more double team.

Seth chopped him in our corner as Roman and I looked on grinning. Seth tagged Dean back in and continued the cornered attack on Swagger. Dean clotheslined Swagger before going for a pin for the count of 2. Dean saw Cesaro trying to get in the ring and ran over to scare him off the apron only to turn back into a slam by Swagger. Swagger made a tag to Cesaro.

Cesaro uppercut Dean over and over again before walking over to our corner and laughing at us. Roman had to literally pick me up and sit me on the barricade to keep me from getting involved

'Calm down' Roman ordered softly but strongly as I heard Dean yell out in pain and my look of anger turned to concern

Cesaro went for a cover but Dean kicked out. Cesaro chokes Dean against the second rope before tagging in Swagger. Cesaro shoved Dean into a belly-to-belly suplex and went for a pin but Dean kicked out. Cesaro blind tagged in and they double teamed Dean. Cesaro went for a pin but Dean kicked out

'Come on baby' I whispered softly

Cesaro put Dean in a head lock but Dean fought out and broke the hold. Dean was whipped into the opposite corner and Swagger was tagged in. Dean got his knees up on a body slam and then knocked Cesaro off the apron so he could climb the ropes and hit Swagger with a back elbow.

'Come on Dean!' We shouted as Swagger made the tag to Cesaro who ran past Dean and kicked Seth in the face off the apron. Roman went to check on Seth as I watched Cesaro swing Dean around the ring and went for a cover but Seth broke up the count. Dean was tossed from the ring as Cesaro tagged in Swagger. They picked up Dean and swung him into the barricade.

While the boys were having a stare down. I knelt down and checked on Dean. Swagger shoved me out of the way and threw Dean back into the ring. Swagger continued the attack on Dean while Roman helped me up. Cesaro started hitting Dean in the face but Dean just laughed and asked for more. Dean quickly attacked Cesaro back and rebounded off the ropes into a massive clothesline. Dean finally managed to tag in Seth while I check on Seth on the outside. Seth took down Cesaro from the apron as Swagger was tagged in and Seth drop kicked Swagger to the floor before mocking Swagger and hitting RTO into the turnbuckle. Cesaro broke up the pin attempt only to be thrown from the ring by Seth. Roman kept a hand on my shoulder to stop me from getting involved.

Seth clotheslined Swagger out of the ring before diving into Cesaro and then diving into Swagger as the crowd cheered. Seth threw Swagger back into the ring and Seth climbed to the top rope and kneed Swagger in the head before going for a pin but Cesaro once again broke up the count. Dean quickly slid into the ring and attacked Cesaro only to be throw from the ring by Cesaro. Seth then tossed Cesaro from the ring only to turn into an ankle lock by Swagger.

Seth made it to the bottom rope forcing the break and Seth caught Swagger with the Curb Stomp for the win. Cesaro came back into the ring and attack Seth from behind but since the match was over Roman stopped restraining me and I slid into the ring and jumped on Cesaro attacking him with hard elbows and hands. I stood up and shoved Cesaro into a Superman Punch from Roman and then Roman followed him out of the ring for a follow up spear.

'I got an idea' I said to them as we pulled apart the announcer's table. I climbed to the top rope as they grabbed Cesaro and we performed a triple power bomb clotheslines through the announcer's table. Dean helped me up and we put our fists in celebrating.

Suddenly Kane's music came on and The Outlaws plus Kane walked out wearing suits. Roman once again had to restrain me in the ring as Dean and Seth paced the ring

'As Director of Operations, I'd like to inform you that you have been signed to a match at Wrestlemania against The New Age Outlaws and me. Kaylee I do believe that you have been informed about your match at Wrestlemania also' Kane informed us as the boys grinned

'Damn straight' Seth yelled

'At Wrestlemania, we are going to annihilate you and Kaylee, you will lose your title. Believe That' Kane taunted as Seth and I begged him to come to the ring.

…..


	155. Chapter 155

**25-03-14 MAIN EVENT**

'Why are we here, we don't have a match?' Seth asked as we rocked up to Main Event

'But there is a 10-diva-tag match involving 10 out of the 14 divas in Kaylee's match at Wrestlemania' Dean explained as I didn't answer as I was deep in thought

'Oh yeah' Seth muttered

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring without even saying goodbye to the boys, not on purpose though, purely because I was in deep thought and sat down at the announcer's table with Bryan and Tom.

'Kaylee, lovely to see you out here, are you worried about your Wrestlemania match?' Tom asked

'Honestly, the odds have never been this bad against me but I am confident I can and I will win' I said as Layla starts the match against Nat.

'Would it hinder your friendship with Natalya if she was the one to win your title?' Tom asked as Nat clotheslined Layla to the mat

'Tom, if any of these divas were going to beat me it would be Natalya and I would be proud to hand over the title to Natalya because she is the only one who deserves it' I explained truthfully as Layla tries to hid from Nat

'Thus proving my point' I said in disgust at Layla's antics. Nat suplexed Layla and went for a pin but Layla kicked out. Nat tagged in Emma and she kicked Layla in the gut. Layla tried to clothesline Emma but Emma ducked and rolled Layla up for a count of 2. Layla and Emma then had a dance off and Nat and I shared a disgusted look before nodding to each other. I got out of the announcer's chair and went over to Tamina's and her team which consisted of Tamina, Layla, Summer Rae, Aksana and Alicia Fox. I pulled them all down from the apron and took them out using the steel steps and barricades while Nat turned on her own team and did the exact same thing. I grabbed a microphone and slid into the ring with Nat

'At Wrestlemania, it won't matter how many of these little girls are in the ring with us. At the end of the match it will either be Natalya or myself as The Diva's Champion. Believe that' I vowed holding up Nat's hand and we left the ring kicking some of the divas on our way out

….


	156. Chapter 156

**28-03-14 SMACKDOWN**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… **

'Come on, let's show them why they shouldn't mess with us' I said as we made our way through the crowd as 3MB waited for us.

Seth will start the match out against Jinder Mahal. They circle the ring and lock up. Mahal wrenches the arm and applies a hammerlock. Seth transitions to a hammerlock of his own. Mahal escapes and twists the arm, but Seth rolls to reverse the pressure and kips up before applying a waist lock. Mahal gets out and hits the ropes only to eat a picture perfect dropkick from Seth. Seth hits the Three Amigos before tagging in Dean, who hits Mahal with a low clothesline for a two count. Dean drops a quick elbow and stomps him. Dean punches him in the forehead before tagging in Seth. Mahal quickly knees and punches Seth before tagging in Drew McIntyre. McIntyre punches him before hitting a suplex. McIntyre gyrates while pointing at me. Roman had to restrain me as McIntyre stops Seth from making a tag. Seth flips through a back suplex, rolls under a clothesline, and tags Dean in.

Dean clotheslines McIntyre down and elbows Mahal off the apron. Dean takes McIntyre down and punches him. Dean blocks a headlock takeover. Dean punches him while against the ropes before hitting a dropkick. Mahal runs into the ring, and Dean ducks the clothesline attempt. Seth then throws Mahal out of the ring and takes him down with a plancha. McIntyre shoves Dean into the ropes, but Dean Bounces right back with a clothesline. Dean then hits him with Dirty Deeds for the win.

Roman and I slid into the ring to celebrate when Kane's music comes on and The Outlaws and Kane walked out wearing suits again. I rub my forehead annoyed as Dean pulls me into him

'Congratulations, gentlemen. What you just did to 3MB is exactly what we're going to do to you at Wrestlemania, but we're going to do it like men. We are not going to ambush you like you did to your next opponents' Kane explained as Ryback and Axel came out

Curtis Axel and Dean and Axel runs into a drop-toe-hold. Dean applies a death-lock and rips at his face. Axel fights up to his feet and knees Dean in the midsection. Kane and the New Age Outlaws are watching from the top of the ramp. Axel throws Dean onto the apron. Dean shoulders Axel in the midsection and punches Ryback off the apron. Axel then clotheslines Dean in the back of the head to knock him off the apron. Axel punches him at ringside before throwing him into the ring. Ryback is tagged in, and Axel shoves Dean's face into his knee. Ryback body slams him down and goes to the second rope. Ryback tags Axel in as he hits a body splash. Axel then hits a second rope elbow for a near fall. Axel kicks away at him before tagging Ryback back in. They double-team Dean before Ryback goes for a delayed vertical suplex. Dean then counters into a DDT.

Seth and Axel are tagged in. Seth clotheslines Axel and knocks Ryback off the apron. Seth boots Axel in the face and hits a flipping neck breaker off the second rope. Seth forearms him in the corner and dropkicks him down. Seth sends him into the ropes, but Axel holds on. Seth charges him, and Axel back body drops him to the apron. Axel tries to knock him off, but Seth avoids it and kicks him in the face. Ryback tries to attack him from ringside, but Seth jumps over his strike and kicks him in the face. Dean then takes him down and punches away at him. Seth then back body drops Axel out of the ring from the apron. Seth then hits the ropes and hits Rybaxel with a summersault senton. Seth celebrates at ringside before throwing Axel into the ring. Seth springboards into a kick from Axel. Axel goes for the Perfect-Plex, but Seth gets out and kicks him in the face. Seth hits the Curb Stomp for the win.

Roman and I slid into the ring as we stare at Kane and the New Age Outlaws. I then take Ryback out with a suicide dive before taunting Kane and The Outlaws. Roman hits Ryback with a Superman Punch. I climb to the top rope to perform a Triple Power bomb Clothesline on Ryback. Kane and the New Age Outlaws simply watch from the top of the stage and shake their heads.

….  
**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I make my way to the ring with the boys as Nat waits for us in the ring. Nat and I high five as our opponents The Bella Twins make their way to the ring.

'Tell us about this match, how's it going to work?' Cole asked Vickie on commentary as Brie Bella will start the match against Nat. Brie talks a little trash before kicking Nat down.

'It's for me to know and you to find out' Vickie said laughing as Brie hits a modified northern lights suplex for a one count.

'Everyone is wondering what the rules of this match are' Cole added as Nikki Bella is tagged in, and she hits a springboard kick to Nat's head for a two count. Nikki applies a side headlock, but Nat fights up and whips her off. I blind tag in and hit a Samoan Drop. I tag Nat back in and she covers Nikki for a near fall.

'I can't believe I am actually going to defend Kaylee, but it's sort of unfair to the Divas Champion. Kaylee has held the championship for nearly a year now. She should probably know what type of match she's in' Cole said as Nat then applies a front face lock. Nikki fights up, so Nat wraps herself around her. Nat turns it into a sleeper hold, so Nikki slams her into her corner.

'And she should be respecting Authority, I mean, for her to disrespect me and the Director of Operations Kane, this is how I'm going to show her to listen to her elders' Vickie explained as I tag in and stomp Nikki. I viciously clothesline her and then drop an elbow for the count of 2. I go to pick up Nikki and she pokes me eye temporarily blinding me.

'You know, Kaylee can become the first person to ever lose the Divas Title at Wrestlemania' Cole said

'That would be great' Vickie said smiling as Brie is tagged in, and she hits me with a clothesline. Brie follows up with a dropkick before kneeing her down. I block a running knee, bug Brie hits a missile dropkick, and I roll out of the ring. Brie punches Nat down on the apron. I then punch Brie back. I turn my attention to Vickie before throwing Brie back into the ring and climbing to the top rope for a moonsault. I pick up the win and Nat comes in and jumps on me in celebration.

…..


	157. Chapter 157

**31-03-14 RAW**

I watched from the back as Natalya goes down for her match against Summer Rae and Vickie is on commentary

'Can you tell us what this match is going to entail come Sunday?' Cole asked

'Well, Michael, I come with great news. The match for Sunday is going to be a one fall match' Vickie announced as Summer tosses Natalya into the second turnbuckle.

'Wait a minute, so all the Divas are going to be in the ring at the same time? How is that going to be fair for Kaylee?' Cole asked as Summer grabs Natalya and starts to choke her from behind. Natalya escapes and hits a running knee.

'It's not unfair, rules are rules' Vickie explained

'With all those Diva's in there at one time?' Jerry asked

'Oh, Jerry, you'll enjoy it' Vickie said as Natalya grabs summer and hits back to back suplex's.

'Well, I love it but, I mean, one fall to the finish, like you said Michael, that's going to be impossible for Kaylee to retain' King said as Natalya attempts to whip Summer into the ropes, but instead gets slapped in the face.

'So Vickie, this match on Sunday isn't a personal vendetta then?' Cole asked as Natalya proceeds to slap Summer right back.

'Of course not. I'm just playing my role as General Manager' Vickie said sweetly as Natalya attempts to lock on the Sharpshooter. Summer flips free and slides under the ropes. Natalya grabs Summer's hair and tries to bring her back into the ring. Summer kicks Natalya in the skull and cover for the win.

'Damn it' I mutter annoyed

'Kay, you need to prepare yourself for the very real possibility that you will lose your title on Sunday' Seth said as

'I know' I snapped before sighing

'Sorry' I said softly as Seth nodded understanding and placed a hand on my shoulder

'Let's send a little video' Roman said as him and Dean walked over to us holding the hand camera. I grabbed it and started recording.

'You know, honestly, guys, I almost feel bad for Kane. I mean, look at this. It's like murderers' row back here' Seth said laughing

'At the end of the day, it doesn't matter which of you wins this app vote. Kane's in a bad way' I said in the background

And if his little geriatric sidekicks, The New Age Outlaws, want to get involved, they're going to find out why we call this the new symbol of excellence' Seth added holding up his fist as I zoomed in on it.

'The important thing to remember here is that we never disrespected Kane. Kane and now The New Age Outlaws disrespected us when they disrespected this, what this represents at Wrestlemania. In six days, we're going to teach those kids a lesson about attitude' Dean shouted

'Learn that lesson and spread the word. Tell anyone that'll listen. The Shield is not to be messed with believe that and believe in The Shield' Roman finished as we held our fists in.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

'Alright Roman is versing Kane, but remember It's about making a statement' Dean said as they started to walk down to the ring

'I'll meet you guys out there' I said as I saw Kane and The New Age Outlaws talking.

Roman and Kane started the match and Roman is chopped back into the corner. Kane stays on the offensive and hits a sidewalk slam. Cover, but Roman kicks out. Roman starts to swing away on Kane. Roman plants Kane with his head on the apron. Roman runs and leaps for his signature apron dropkick. Roman heads to the corner and sets up for a spear or punch.

The New Age Outlaws start to walk towards the ring. I quickly appear behind them and attack them as Dean and Seth run across the ring and hit them with stereo dives. Kane charges at Roman. Roman dodges and hits a Superman Punch.

'Guys!' Roman shouted at us as we slid into the ring and attacked Kane causing a disqualification. We stomped on Kane.

'Get him up' Dean said as I climb to the top rope and before diving from it onto Billy Gunn and Road Dogg as they tried to get involved. I climbed to the top rope again but Billy and Road pulled Kane from the ring as I jumped down grinning

'This close' I said laughing motioning with my fingers how close it was.

…..

We were walking through the back when Roman nudged me and pointed to Nat who was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. I motioned silently for them to move on and I went and knelt in front of her.

'Natty… what's wrong?' I said softly as she looked up at me and she had been crying

'Summer bloody Rae beat me' she muttered frustrated at herself

'Hey, calm down. It happens ok. She got one good kick to your head and you were out for 3 count. A good kick by a 5 year old could keep you out for a 3 count if it is in the right spot yeah?' I said and Nat laughed

'Yeah, I guess' She said feeling a little bit better

'Come on, let's go have some drinks and then wake up the boys at 3 in the morning again!' I said laughing helping her up

….


	158. Chapter 158

**04-04-14 SMACKDOWN **

'Kay, wake up!' Seth shouted at me and threw a pillow at my head.

'What the hell Seth?' I moaned annoyed

'We got to get ready for our interview about Wrestlemania' Seth explained throwing another pillow at me.

'Fine!' I said throwing off the blankets and jumping into the shower.

I got out about half an hour later and put my hair up in a messy bun and put on some ¾ black pants and a black dark green tank top.

'Looking good Kay' Seth said grinning and mocked a pose for him laughing.

'Roman and Dean are waiting for us downstairs, let's go' Seth said holding out his elbow and I linked arms with him still laughing.

'Why thank you kind sir' I joked as we left the room

…

'What's the plan for SMACKDOWN?' Seth asked as we arrived at the arena before SMACKDOWN started.

'Our interview from today is being shown but that's it, there is only 2 matches tonight, most of it is just promo for Wrestlemania' I explained as we got ready and watched as Renee and King talk about us

'Now one of the main attractions that I'm very excited to see, The Shield. They have been here in WWE for just over a year now and they have been buckshot on everybody here. But now, we've seen them torn apart at the hands of The New Age Outlaws and Kane. Were you surprised to see that happen to them?' Renee asked King

'Well, especially after the complete dominance that The Shield had over the WWE for the past year, you're right. To see them laid out, left lying in the middle of the ring but Kane and The New Age Outlaws, I think it was not only a shock to me, it was a shock to the entire universe' King explained

'Well, just wait until you hear their reactions as we actually have an exclusive interview, sitting down with The Shield' Renee said as it shot to a video of us from earlier on in the day

'Alright guys, we just want you to go through the feelings of last year's Wrestlemania' the WWE producer said as they started filming.

'Last year's Wrestlemania… our first Wrestlemania… How many times as a kid did we dream of being at Wrestlemania?' Dean said

'Countless times' I said

'It's all I ever wanted to do' Seth said

'To say that we were underdogs in that match is quite the understatement' I said

'It's our first Wrestlemania and you only get one chance. You never know if it could be your last Wrestlemania. ' Dean said

'To capture a huge win like that in front of so many people… it's a chance to like immortalize yourself, to kind of capture something that is timeless' Roman said

'Last year, we're like the 1980 US Olympic Hockey Team, a bunch of nobodies, going in, just sticking together, teamwork, trying to win the gold and that's what we got. But this year, jeez, we're The Yankees? Lakes? We're The Shield' Dean finished

'Alright, now talk about the attack by Kane and The Outlaws' the producer said

'We got ambushed, that's something that doesn't happen to The Shield very often' I said simply shrugging

'Kane had some tricks up his sleeves' Dean said

'And we paid the price for not being any wiser' Seth added

'But at the end of the day, they didn't get the job done. We're still sitting here, we're talking about it, and Wrestlemania's coming. And we're still walking, so, those boys are in trouble' Seth said

'I'm a fan of The New Age Outlaws, you know, when I was a kid. It's going to be great to really just set them onto pasture at New Orleans, its warm there all year around' Dean explained

'We came in here, one goal in mind, knock down doors, kick everybody out of the way, and run the show.' I explained

'They want to stand in our way? I don't care who they are, I don't care what kind of legacy they got. They got to go' Seth added

'Kane, New Age Outlaws…you're done. You just made the biggest mistake Kane. You can't break us. We bend, but we will never break' Roman said finishing up the interview.

…..


	159. Chapter 159

**06-04-14 WRESTLEMANIA**

'I don't even care anymore about what's happened up to this point. I don't care anymore what brought us here. See, I'm thinking all I care about is that Kane and the New Age Outlaws bring their absolute best tonight at Wrestlemania. We want you guys to bring everything you have so that you can feel the pain of knowing that your best isn't good enough when you're up against The Shield, when you're up against this, the new symbol of excellence' Dean said holding up his fist.

'New Age Outlaws, six-time WWE Tag Team Champions. And Kane, doesn't matter what title you have, Mr. Director of Operations. We've seen the demon in your eyes. And we all know what the three of you are capable of. We understand your history at Wrestlemania. But after tonight, when the old dies out and the new rises up, we're going to make you a part of _our_ history' Seth explained

'That's right. History. You're history because we're the future. Take a good look at that. Believe in the Shield' Roman said as we put our fists in

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring wearing skull masks that covered our mouths and I sat on the barricade as the boys get in the ring.

Kane and Dean start things off by trading punches with each other. Dean hits the rebound clothesline and he tags in Roman as Billy Gunn is tagged in. Roman hits some big clotheslines on Billy Gunn and Road Dogg as he tries to interfere. Roman then nails Kane with Samoan Drop as he tries to get involved. Roman hits the Superman Punch on Road Dogg but Kane then grabs him by the throat. Seth comes in and takes out Kane with a knee and a roll over the top rope. Road Dogg pulls Dean out only to be thrown into the barricade by Dean. Dean and Seth then got back into the ring as Billy Gunn is all alone but Road Dogg pulls him from the ring allowing Dean and Seth to hit a Stereo Suicide Dive. Roman hits a spear on Kane and then a double spear on the New Age Outlaws allowing Seth to pins Billy Gunn. I slid into the ring but Roman tells me to go up and I do as they lift up both Road Dogg and Billy Gunn for a Double Triple Power bomb Clothesline. I jump on the boys in celebration in the ring before putting our fists in

…..

'I'm here with The Shield, a huge victory tonight for you guys. A victory tonight over The New Age Outlaws and Kane. You guys have been working so closely with The Authority but to get this victory tonight at Wrestlemania, how do you guys feel?' Renee asked once we were out the back

'From day one we said we do things for The Shield. Nobody else. We are our own bosses, we run this yard. We came in, proved a point, Wrestlemania 30, The Shield run the show. That's how we feel' Seth said

'Let me ask you a question, does it look like we're sweating?' Dean asked

'Well, you're hair is very wet' Renee answered as I rolled my eyes

'We're not sweating at all because we didn't have to break a sweat to run through Kane and The New Age Outlaws. Like a hot knife through butter. On the biggest stage of them all. The brightest stars shining brightest and The Shield represent this. The new symbol of excellence' Dean said holding up his fist

'That's right, you see what happens when you push against The Shield? We pull out secret weapons. Nobody's ever seen the double triple power bomb clothesline' Roman said

'I thought we were going to call it the triple double?' Dean asked

'The double triple' Roman explained

'Guys, look, bottom line is…' Seth tried to say but was interrupted by Dean and Roman playfully arguing about the name

'What did we decide? Triple double or double triple?' Seth asked

'The regular one is a triple power bomb clothesline. We put 2 people up there it's the double triple power bomb clothesline!' Roman yelled

'Ok, I agree' Seth and Dean said laughing

'Kaylee, you have been very quiet, are you thinking about your match later on tonight involving 14 other divas for your title?' Renee asked

'Look, I know that the odds are heavily staked against me but the fact is that win or lose, it won't matter because The Shield stays strong' I said before we walked off

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring through the crowd as all the other divas were waiting in the ring for me. I took of my title before kissing it.

'Excuse me! I would like to wish all the divas good luck tonight, especially Kaylee!' Vickie screamed laughing from her spot at ringside.

The bell rung and all the divas surrounded Nat and myself in the ring. They suddenly started attack us before tossing us from the ring and they went on the attack against each other. Tamina and I were fighting on the outside of the ring until I threw her into the steel steps. I climbed to the top rope and dived onto the closest divas which were The Bella Twins and The Funkadactyls. I tossed them from the ring before breaking up a pin attempt by Emma. I quickly DDT her and tossed her from the ring.

I was hit in the back of the head by AJ as her, Aksana and Layla teamed up on me as Alicia Fox attacked Nat. Eva tried to roll up Nat for a win but Nat kicked out as I was hit with the shining wizard by AJ and rolled from the ring. I stayed on the outside for a bit trying to recover. AJ quickly applied the Black Widow onto Naomi but before Naomi could tap I climbed to the top rope and dropped an elbow on them both. I took out the closest divas with clotheslines before pulling AJ in for a power bomb and then pinned her for the win.

I grabbed the title holding it tightly as the boys appeared and slid into the ring picking me up in celebration. I looked over at Vickie and blew her a kiss before disappearing though the crowd, stopping to celebrate every few minutes with fans.

….

We all sat down on the stage for the Wrestlemania fallout conference

'First off guys, congratulations on your victory, this is the second Wrestlemania for you guys, what's the difference from last year when you guys were kind of the new kids on the block to this year's Wrestlemania?' A guy asked

'Were you not watching? This year we were a freight train, buddy. Nobody could stop us. Not Kane, Not the New Age Outlaws, Not 14 other Divas' Roman said grinning

'Last year we were, you know, underdogs of the century, underdogs is a huge understatement, three former world champions, and we were going against three legends and three, you know, future hall of famers tonight, and um, you know, last year, you know, we were rookies, unknowns, kind of, 80 US Olympic Hockey team kind of thing, this year we were Lakers, we're the stars, everybody knew what we were going to do, we went out and did it' Dean explained

'You know the thing is, the difference wasn't so much for The Shield, but I think it was for the audience, for the WWE universe and the way they preserved us. You said last year we came in as underdogs, this year, everybody knew what we were capable of. Or so they thought. Like you said, we wiped the floor with three future hall of famers and Kaylee dominated 14 other divas. Get that through your heads because that's going to be a recurring pattern' Seth said

'Tonight, The Shield did what we did last Wrestlemania, which was prove to the world why we are the most dominate force in WWE history' I added

'We heard a lot of talk in the build-up to this match about cracks in the Shield, do you think once and for all you sent a message to everyone in the WWE that the Shield is a cohesive unit? There are no cracks' a guy asked

'We've always been a cohesive unit, I mean like when you get this kind of talent and this kind of drive and passion, at this level, it's like fire in one spot, of course there's going to be, you know, ego clashes because, you know, iron sharpens iron, I don't want to hang out with a bunch of dudes and yes men that are agreeing with everything I say, and aren't going to push me. I want to have guys on my side that are going to push me, and I'm going to have clashes with, that I'm going to be competitive with. We weren't out here tonight competing with New Age Outlaws and Kane. We were out there tonight competing with ourselves, not necessarily amongst each other, but, you know, kind of because you know if I went out there and didn't pull my weight, he's going to make sure that, you know, I get kicked in the butt and have to pull my weight. We're always pushing each other and driving each other and once that freight train gets rolling, it gets ugly' Dean explained

'That's the thing about the Shield. Only the Shield can check itself. Only we have that power. Anybody else wants to step up, they better get ready to sit down' Roman added

'You know the whole deal, this is a family, right? No one else is allowed in. One, Two, Three, Four, there is no five and there never will be. The bottom line is any cracks perceived within the Shield, we handle our own business, and what better place to make a statement than on the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. And I think we did. I think we proved a massive point tonight' Seth said

'I have nothing more to say on the matter' I said simply

'What's the significance of the masks you wore the ring tonight? Is that a new look for The Shield?' A women asked

'Kay, I'll let you answer this one' Seth said as the boys looked at me

'You know when we compete, we strike fear into the hearts of our opponents. What this is, symbolism. See that?' I asked holding up the mask

'The fangs and the hounds of justice before you, this says no one can touch us. This says be afraid because every single night we're going to go out, we're going to steal the show, and we're going to run this place, just like we have every single night and every single town and every city. Wrestlemania is no different. We proved that' I explained

'Take a look at that, baby. We're the big dogs. With the big bite' Roman said

'And they declared war on us, war paint, war gear' Dean added as Seth laughed

'Is the war over?' a guy asked

'You'd have to go ask them, I think one of them might be in the trainer's room coughing up blood, and the other one is about three or four blocks down at the local medical facility and one on a plane home to Pensacola or something' Dean said as Roman laughed

'Yeah, you know, they fired the first shots, we fired the biggest guns, that's how it is every time. So you know what whether the war is over or whether the war is just beginning, we don't care. We're always up for a fight' Seth explained

'That was just one battle. We're an army. You can't take an army out of war. We're just going to move on to the next battlefield, baby' Roman said

'Kaylee, I've noticed you haven't been talking much in this interview is that a result of travelling with 3 quite dominating males?' A women asked

'I don't talk unless I have something to say, and the boys have answered all these questions just the way I would so why waste my breath repeating what they have said. I love travelling with these boys, they are my family. Sure we get into fights, we beat each other up, and we get kicked out of pubs. But at the end of the day, they are there for me and they bring out the best in me' I explained as the conference ended.

….


	160. Chapter 160

**07-04-14 RAW**

We watched from the skybox as AJ made her way to the ring and I roll my eyes.

'What does she want now' I muttered

'I should be the Divas Champion!' AJ shouted pacing the ring

'I was screwed last night!' AJ continued on her rant.

'I had that match won and I deserve to be the champion more than Kaylee Rose, I am the saviour of the Diva's Division and I want a one on one rematch for the title right now!' AJ said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I walked down through the crowd with my skull mask on as they cheered for me and I slid into the ring taking off the mask and grabbing a microphone.

'AJ…you lost. Just like 13 other Diva's did. Deal with it. You say you are the saviour of the Diva's Division? Well right now all I see is a pathetic little winey… I started to say until AJ slapped me just as I was about to say bitch. I licked my lips grinning psychotically at her.

Suddenly the NXT Women's Champion Paige made her way to the ring. I looked at her confused while AJ was fuming.

'What the hell are you doing here?' AJ snapped as Paige got into the ring.

'I just came to do what none of the other Divas would. And that's to congratulate you, Kaylee. You did great last night' Paige said turning to me and I nodded my thanks, still slightly confused.

'I think every single diva should be lining up to thank me for being the saviour of this divas division!' AJ said angrily while I rolled my eyes and leant against the ropes bored.

'You're right AJ, you have done a lot for this Divas Division so thank you' Paige said trying not to sound sarcastic and I slyly grinned.

'Well, as much as I appreciate that. I don't need your thanks. So, why don't you go running back to NXT, because the best in the world does not like being interrupted' AJ warned

'I'm sorry AJ, I just wanted to show my respect to you both' Paige said softly

'Well, aren't you the sweetest little crumpet?' AJ teased and poked Paige in the nose.

'But you know what? While you're here in my ring, and you're all fancy and dressed why don't I do to you what I do to every single diva? Why don't I beat you?' AJ said and went to slap Paige but my hand grabbed hers and stopped it just inches from Paige's face.

'AJ… this is The Shield's ring… and don't you forget it. Also, you have never, ever beaten me so why don't' you shut your trap before I shut it for you' I warn as she winced as I tightened my grip on her wrist.

'I'm not ready to…no, I'm not' Paige stuttered and I looked at Paige cocking my head to the side.

'I beg to differ. I have seen you wrestle Paige and honestly, I like what I see' I said to her as she looked at me shocked.

'So this is what I'm going to propose. AJ Lee verses Paige for the No.1 Contender for _MY_ Diva's Championship' I suggested and AJ looked pleased while Paige looked nervous.

'Paige, trust me. You can do this' I said to her without a microphone before leaving the ring as a ref ran down.

The bell rang and AJ charged straight at Paige and beat her down to the mat. AJ then skipped around the ring before pointing to me and then motioning for the title. I smirked at her and pointed behind her and she turned into the Paige Turner for the win. I slid into the laughing as I held up Paige's hand in victory while she cried in happiness and then jumped on me hugging me.

'I knew you could do it, Paige' I said to her before leaving her to celebrate her win

…

'So why did you help Paige?' Seth asked as we met up out the back of the arena

'Because, last night I realized just how sad and pitiful this Divas Division is. It's time to get some new Divas in here and if they are going to be any good, then the best needs to train them' I explained as Steph and Kane walked up to us.

'I don't care what happened between you at Wrestlemania and I don't care what happened to your brother at Wrestlemania, okay? Because what really matters, what's really important, is that HHH becomes the 14 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion tonight, and all of you are going to make sure that it happens' Steph said

'That all sounds great, but I really feel like, I feel like, Kane, you're missing some buddies over there. Where are The New Age Outlaws pal?' Seth mocked

'Come on, man. We already know, as long as we're around, I don't think we'll ever see them again' Dean added

'And I'll see to that personally' Roman finished

'You four don't know that you're on thin ice, do you? Because HHH sees you for are: nameless, faceless, expendable pawns. You think you can just go around and beat up HHH's friends? He thought that you'd learn your lesson. In fact, when I had you decimated on SMACKDOWN a couple weeks ago, he was the one…telling me to do so! Kane started to yell until Steph stopped him. I narrowed my eyes at what Kane said.

'Kane! Listen. There is an injustice here, and nobody understands that better than the four of you. That's what you stand for. The Yes movement, Daniel Bryan. It's disrespectful. It is an injustice in and of itself that he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. You all know that, you all want it. You know what it means to be champion. So tonight you are all going to be on the same page, because what HHH, the boss, what he wants, he gets. Do I make myself clear?' Steph said

'Absolutely' Kane said walking off

'Do I make myself clear?' She asked us

'Crystal' I said as we walked off

….

We watch as Daniel makes his way down to the ring only to be attacked by Batista and Randy Orton. Daniel tries to fight back but Randy hits an RKO and then Batista hits a Batista Bomb. Kane then makes his way to the ring delivering a Choke Slam to Daniel Bryan.

'Guys, there is no going back if we do this' I said

'He ordered the hit on us, he is going to pay' Roman said as we nod, agreeing what must happen tonight.

HHH makes his way to the ring grinning as Daniel lays motionless in the middle of the ring.

He tells the ref to get into the ring. The ref checks on Daniel and doesn't want to ring the bell.

'Ring the bell or your fired' HHH ordered and the ref was forced to ring the bell.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crowd wearing our masks and jumped over the barricade. Kane, HHH and Batista stood on one side of the ring while we stood on the other. I couldn't help but smirk underneath my mask as the crowd chanted 'Let's go, Justice'. We took off our masks and got up onto the apron.

'This is not going to happen. No, this is not going to happen. I am not doing this' HHH said trying to warn both sides

HHH and I locked eyes and I smirked at him before we got into the ring as the crowd chanted.

'You understand me? Stand down. Guys, Stand down' HHH said walking over to us as the other side got into the ring as well.

HHH had to physically restrain Kane from attacking as I smirked and winked at him.

'Don't trust them' Kane said

'This is not happening, we are not breaking this down into a war, okay?' HHH said

'Kaylee, what is the meaning of this?! Stand down!' HHH shouted at me before I cocked my head to the side.

'Ready?' I asked Roman and just as HHH turned around Roman speared him to the ground. Roman and Kane started punching each other as Seth and Randy started fighting and Batista, Dean and I started fighting. We tossed Randy and Batista from the ring and Seth and Dean did a double dive out of the ring onto them as I pulled Kane off Roman and Roman hit him with a Superman Punch. I kicked Kane from the ring as we surrounded HHH in the ring

HHH got onto his knee and looked at us realizing the trouble he was in. As HHH was busy trying to talk with Roman, Seth and Dean, I helped up Daniel and nodded to them as Daniel did his signature running knee into HHH's face.

Kane and Randy pulled HHH from the ring

'Run like the coward you are!' Seth yelled out as Daniel climbed to the top rope and we looked at them on the ramp. We all put our fists in as Daniel celebrates with the Yes Movement.

'You just started a war you cannot win' HHH yelled at us

'You started this war Hunter!' I shouted at him

…..


	161. Chapter 161

**08-04-14 MAIN EVENT**

'All right boys, we got The Wyatt Family again tonight, let's destroy them' I said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crowd with our masks on and jumped the barricade. I sat on the barricade as the boys waited for The Wyatt Family in the ring.

'Haven't we done this before?' Bray yelled at them as they got into the ring.

Dean started the match against Rowan. Dean slapped the sheep mask of Rowan's face only to be shoved into the corner. Dean and Rowan traded punches until Dean jumped onto the second rope and hit Rowan with a back elbow. Dean tagged in Seth and they performed a double suplex on Rowan for a pin count of 2. Rowan kneed Seth in the midsection before clubbing him in the back of the head. Rowan shoved Seth in the corner and attacked him with hard hands to the body and head.

Rowan ran into a boot by Seth and Seth hit some hard chops before backing him into The Shield's corner. Rowan whipped Seth into the ropes and Seth tried to counter into a head scissor takedown but Rowan caught him. Seth held onto his neck and arm and eventually got the big man down into the submission hold. Rowan managed to power out of it as Bray and Harper jumped into the ring and Roman and Dean got in the ring as well. They started at each other.

Rowan tagged in Bray as the rest got out of the ring and back on their own corners. Seth and Bray traded punches in the ring until Bray hit a back breaker and went for a pin but Seth kicked out. Bray pulled Seth back to his corner and tagged in Rowan as he ripped at Seth's face. The ref pulled Rowan away and Harper used this opportunity to knee Seth in the head. I looked at Roman and he distracted the ref while I went over and pulled Harper from the apron and bounced his head of the steel steps before bolting from Bray.

Rowan stood on Seth's face before hitting a back suplex for a count of 2. Harper is tagged in and he punches Seth hard in the gut before elbowing him to the mat. I pace the ring worried as Seth is almost lifeless in the ring. Seth countered Harper with RTO into the turn buckle. Seth managed to jump and tag in Roman as I check on Seth,

Roman clotheslines Harper before knocking Rowan and Bray off the apron. He bounces of the ropes to hit a flying clothesline on Harper as the crowd cheered. Roman tagged in Dean before they double teamed Harper and Dean went for a pin but only got a 2 count. Dean ran and knocked Rowan off the apron before turning into a massive boot by Harper. Harper goes for a pin but Dean kicks out. Bray is tagged in and flies into Dean before slapping him in the head

'Get up!' Bray yells at Dean

Bray tags in Rowan as Dean is slammed to the mat. Rowan squashes Dean's head between his fists before Dean fought out of it by biting him. Dean tied to gain some momentum only to be side slammed. Dean kicked out of a pin attempt. Dean's head was bounced off the turnbuckle before being clobbered in the back by Rowan and then Harper as he was tagged in. Harper hit Dean with a massive uppercut before ripping at his face. Dean tried to fight back by trading punches with Harper only to be shoved into The Wyatt's corner and Rowan was tagged in. Rowan pulled Dean into the middle of the ring and dropped him with a massive right hand.

I yelled at the ref as Rowan ripped at Dean's face. Harper jumped down and stalked me. Dean started to fight back and was almost tossed from the ring but he held on. Rowan quickly kicked him in the back through and Dean dropped to the floor outside.

'Come on' I said knelling down next to him. Bray was tagged in before jumping down and shoving me out of the way. Bray bounced Dean's head off the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and tagging in Harper. Harper went for a pin but Dean kicked out.

Harper locked on a head lock before I got the crowd going to help Dean. Dean fired up and countered with a jaw breaker before just slugging away at Harper. Harper quickly countered by planting Dean Face first. He went for a pin but Dean kicked out. I looked on worried as Dean's mouth was split open. Harper tagged in Bray as Dean laid motionless in the ring.

Bray choked Dean on the ropes in front of me as I glared at him. Bray then kicked Dean in the side of the head. Dean desperately reached out for a tag but Bray stopped him with a head butt. Dean desperately swung for a punch before dropping the mat and Bray stomped away at him. Bray tagged in Rowan and he jumped up high and landed knees first into Dean's chest. Rowan whipped Dean hard into the corner before picking him up in a bear hug.

'Come on Dean' I shouted out worried.

Dean fought out with head butts before jumping on Rowan's back and put on the sleeper hold. Rowan dropped onto his back squashing Dean. He went for a pin but Dean kicked out. Harper was tagged in

Dean widely swung a blind punch onto to be upper cut by Harper and Harper taunting Dean did it one more time.

'Come on you lunatic' I yelled in front of Dean and he looked at me before getting upper cut again but this time he rebounded off the ropes and clotheslined Harper to the ground. Harper quickly tagged in Bray and Bray stopped Dean from making a tag. Bray ran into a boot from Dean and Dean tried to get onto the top rope but Bray stopped him with an upper cut and a head butt. Bray climbed onto the second rope and went for a suplex but Dean countered. Dean fought out of it and head butt Bray off the ropes and went for an elbow but Bay countered into a choke slam. Bray went for a pin but Seth broke up the pin. Rowan came in and took out Seth and Roman then took out Rowan. Harper then kicked Roman off the apron and dived into him knocking Roman over the announcer's table.

I watched as Bray went for Sister Abigail but Dean countered into a roll up. Bray kicked out and Dean hit Dirty Deeds. Dean tagged in Seth while Bray tagged in Rowan. Seth knocked Rowan out of the ring before knocking Harper off the apron and then did the same to Rowan. Seth then dived into Harper before running to the other side of the ring and jumped onto Rowan. I knelt down next to Dean checking on his mouth as Seth took out all three of the Wyatt Family and hit blackout. Harper interrupted the pin attempt and tried to attack Seth but Dean rolled back into the ring and kicked Harper out of the ring.

Dean then turned back into a clothesline from Bray. Bray then turned into a superman punch from Roman. Harper was tossed from the ring and Seth tagged in Dean. Dean dropkicked Rowan and Seth jumped from the top rope and kneed Rowan in the face before Dean hit Dirty Deeds and pinned Rowan for the win.

I rolled into the ring and hugged Dean in celebration before hugging Roman and then I saw Dean fall to the mat. I helped him up by wrapping his arm around my shoulders and Roman got on the other side of him as we helped him stand up. He leant on me as Renee got into the ring for an interview

'Guys, an incredible victory tonight against The Wyatt Family' Renee said

'That's what I'm talking about' Seth yelled as Dean was heavily leaning on me

'Defeating The Wyatt Family, man that feels good because it was a long time coming. But it is proof that no one can stop a Shield united' Seth yelled pumped up. Dean motioned for the microphone

He went to try and say something but started coughing instead. He held his stomach bending over in pain as I knelt in front of him and Roman placed a hand on his back

'Look guys, I need to take you back to Monday Night RAW, I mean the entire WWE universe has been talking about this. You turned on HHH and came to the aid of Daniel Bryan' Renee said as Dean and I moved behind them as Seth turned around to face us

'You ok?' Seth asked and Dean nodded

'The Shield does what The Shield…Shield, my rib really hurts. Wyatt's are one of the toughest tests we've ever had to face, but any test we face it head on. And the Authority found that out cause they tried to test us, and they found out what happens when you test the Shield' Dean managed to get out

I pulled Dean back to the ropes placing a hand on Dean's ribs.

'Look, The Authority called us faceless, they called us nameless and expendable, Renee, we are not anonymous, do you understand that?' Seth asked and Renee nodded as I tried to stop Dean from pacing

'Just stay still' I said to Dean

'Renee, do I look like I'm faceless, baby? Cajun Dome, Do I have a name?' Roman asked and the crowd yelled 'yes'

'What's my name?' Roman asked and the crowd chanted out 'Roman Reigns'

I grabbed the microphone from Renee as Dean was leaning against the ropes

'HHH, my name is Kaylee Rose, and I'm the girl that told Roman to spear you on Monday Night. And I'm standing right here' I stated simply giving the microphone back to Renee

'I mean is there any sense of worry about retribution? I mean Roman, you speared the COO of the company' Renee said

'Look, we know exactly what we did on Monday Night and we understand that there will be consequences, let me tell you something, we are prepared for war. From the moment we stepped foot in WWE, our cause has been to fight injustice, and there is no greater injustice in the WWE than The Authority' I said

'HHH fired the first shot, he put out a hit on us, we're going to fire the final shot, we are going to own this war, you can believe that, and you can believe in the Shield' Seth said as we put our fists in.

….


	162. Chapter 162

**11-04-14 SMACKDOWN **

'Dean, you need to take it easy tonight, your ribs were badly injured at Main Event' I said standing in-between his legs and he was hugging my stomach.

'I know, but…' Dean started to say

'No buts' I said cutting him off and he pouted

'Now you know how I feel when you did it to me' I said smirking

'Turn on the TV' Seth said as him and Roman walked into the room. I did so as Dean pulled me into his lap and it showed Kane talking to Batista and Orton

'Look, be that as it may. It's time that we put aside our problems and not be selfish. We have two things in common, Daniel Bryan and the Shield' Kane said

'We got three things in common, boys, I hate to admit it but not only Daniel Bryan and The Shield but the Usos' Randy said

'Fine, then I respectfully ask that you leave Daniel Bryan for me' Kane said

'I'm going to have to respectfully say, I don't think so. I'm going to rip that punk's head off' Batista said

'I'm next in line for rematch, he's mind guys, come on' Randy said

'You see that's what's wrong. We're going to have to stick together, gentleman. Like it or not, we all need each other, and like it or not we all answer to a higher Authority. So let's go to work' Kane said walking off

'I don't know handle Authority well, you?' Batista asked

'Never have, never will' Randy said walking off

….

Batista will start the match against Jey Uso. They lock up, and Batista powers him to the corner. Batista misses a right hand, and Jey punches and kicks away at him. Jey wrenches the arm and tags in Jimmy Uso. Jimmy chops the chest and has a whip reversed. Batista lowers his head and eats a kick. Jimmy hits the ropes, and Batista hits a spine buster for a near fall. Randy Orton is tagged in, and he kicks away at Jimmy's injured ribs. Orton talks a little trash to Bryan before ripping the bandage off Jimmy's ribs.

'Dean, when we go down, you stay out of harm's way' I said as

Kane whip Jimmy into the corner and run into a boot. Jimmy jumps off the second rope and eats an uppercut for a near fall. Batista is tagged in, and he stomps Jimmy before shouldering him in the injured ribs. Batista pulls him over the apron and clubs the chest. Orton is tagged in, and Batista chokes Jimmy. Orton then hits a guillotine catapult for a near fall. Orton talks a little trash to Jimmy. Jimmy fights back, but Orton knees him in the midsection before giving him a front suplex on the top rope for a near fall. Orton then applies a bear hug. Jimmy elbows out of the hold, and Orton chops the chest. Orton then catches him with a dropkick. Kane is tagged in, and he sends Jimmy to the corner for a clothesline. Kane then hits a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Kane then applies a bear hug. Jimmy fights up and elbows out, but Kane pulls him down by the hair. Orton is tagged in, and he picks up a two count. Orton applies a body scissor and applies a chin lock for good measure. Jimmy somehow fights up, but Orton pushes him into the ropes and hits powerslam. Orton then knocks Jey off the apron. Orton then turns into a Samoan Drop. Kane is tagged in, and he grabs Jimmy's ankle. Jimmy then hits an enzuigiri.

Bryan is tagged in, and he drops Kane with a missile dropkick. Bryan then dropkicks Bryan off the apron before hitting Kane with a drop-toe-hold into the turnbuckle. Bryan kicks the rope into Kane's face and punches away at him. Kane reverses a whip to the corner, but Bryan backflips over him. Bryan ducks a clothesline, hits the ropes, and hits a flying elbow to the chest. Bryan gets the crowd going, and he begins to kick away at Kane's chest. Kane ducks a roundhouse kick, and Bryan pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Bryan then takes him out with a suicide dive. Orton and Batista double-team Bryan on the outside, so the Usos take them out with stereo planchas. One of the Usos looks to have taken a bad spill. He missed Batista. A big brawl breaks out at ringside, and the referee calls for the bell.

Kane sends Bryan into the barricade as Batista sends one of the Usos into the steel steps. The Usos are put in the ring, and Orton hits one with an RKO. Batista gives the other a Batista Bomb. Kane begins to clear off the commentary table. Kane goes to Choke slam Bryan through the table, but we appear and attack Kane. We climb onto the apron to target Orton and Batista. Orton and Batista quickly roll out of the ring as we gets in. Kane tries to attack me from behind with a chair, but Bryan takes him out with a Busaiku Knee Kick.

I nod my head to Bryan and Bryan motions for us to get Kane. I climb to the top rope and we perform a Triple Power bomb clothesline.

'This is your future' Seth called out as Randy and Batista retreated and we put our fists in.

…


	163. Chapter 163

**14-04-14 RAW**

'Alright, boys, Paige is coming to talk to me in a few minutes so try not to scare her too much' I warned as Roman laughed

'Kaylee?' Paige said knocking on the door

'Come on in, guys this is Paige, Paige this is Roman, Dean and Seth' I introduced and they nodded hello

'Now, you said you wanted to talk to me?' I asked as we sat down on the lounge

'I am honoured that you think I am ready for WWE but I honestly don't think so' Paige said

'Paige, you beat AJ, a former Divas Champion, last week on RAW. You are the No.1 contender for my title but if you don't think you're ready, then how about I train you, until you see what I see?' I offered and Paige looks at me confused

'Why are you doing this? From what I hear you don't get along with the divas except Nat' Paige asked

'You heard right, I despise all the divas besides Nat because they are an embarrassment to women wrestler's everywhere. Paige I have watched you wrestler and I see potential for you to dominate this division like I have. With The Shield's current fight against The Authority, it's only a matter of time before they put me in a match that loses me the title and when that day happens I want you to be the new Champion so you can continue my domination of the division' I explained

'So that's why you made last week's match against AJ for the No.1 Contender's spot' Paige said

'Yes, this way you have to be the one that is put in a match against me, but for this to work, we need to not be friendly in the arena. I will train you as much as you want outside of the arena but once we step foot in this building, we aren't friends, we aren't acquaintances, nothing, deal?' I asked and Paige nodded shaking my hand

'Deal' she said before slipping out of the skybox unnoticed.

'You really are the devious beauty' Dean said pulling me close and kissing me on the lips.

….

'I know both of you want to be WWE World Heavyweight Champion and that is your only goal but the fact is Daniel Bryan is not here tonight. We got a bigger problem on our hands. The Shield. Maybe you guys don't see it but if they are willing to attack me based on principle alone, they probably won't let either one of you near the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I've been dealing with those guys for a long time, they remind me a lot of us. Here's the thing, together I don't know if there is anybody who can stop them and that's a problem' HHH said to Batista and Orton

'I do and I'm looking at them' Steph said

'That's the thing. Like I said before and I'll say it again. If the three of us are on the same page you know as well as I do nobody, that includes The Shield, can stop us' HHH said

'That's all good an everything but all I want to do is be champion' Batista said

'I think I've proven without a shadow of doubt that I'm the greatest superstar of this generation or any other but I'm with Dave on this one. You're on your own' Orton said

'It's your problem man, not ours' Batista said as they left

'I've got an idea' Steph said

…..

I watch from our skybox as Paige goes down to face Alicia Fox.

Alicia tries to get in Paige's face so Paige resorts to some hair pulling and then slams Alicia to the mat. Fox responds with a pair of spinning back breakers. Fox kicks Paige out of the ring and then pulls her back in. Fox hits an elbow and then a bridging Northern Lights Suplex. Paige kicks out. Alicia keeps up the attack with a series of slaps and elbows. Fox approaches Paige in the corner but gets slapped across the chest. Paige hits a clothesline and follows with three more. Paige hits a dropkick. Alicia tries to squirm but Paige catches her in a Scorpion Cross Lock for the submission victory.

I nod my head smiling as Paige celebrates in the ring

…

We watch from the shadows as Randy and Batista make their way to the ring.

The Usos attack Orton and Batista at the start and knock them out of the ring. Both brothers fly over the top rope with dives to take out their opponents. Orton heads into the ring to start the match against one of the Usos. They exchange blows back and forth. Orton hits a neck breaker. Orton tags in Batista. Together they kick Uso. Batista drops his weight on Uso a few times and then whips him hard into the corner. Batista hits a Suplex and goes for the cover. Uso kicks out. Orton gets a tag and hits a couple punches before tagging Batista back in. Uso manages a gut kick but then gets hit with a Spine buster. Cover, but Uso kicks out.

Batista continues to fight Uso but we comes in from the crowd and attack Orton. We stomp on a downed Orton before throwing him into the barricade. We surround Batista in the ring and climb up onto the apron. Roman hits Batista with a giant Superman Punch as Randy pulls Batista from the ring as we stand in the ring.

…..

'Brad, I think this should be simple enough for you. Find The Shield, and tell them they have a match in the main event tonight' HHH said to Brad

'Ok, would you like me to tell them who their opponents are?' Brad asked

'No' Steph said

'Ok' Brad said leaving the office

We watched this on the TV and a few minutes later there was a knock on our door. I opened the door to reveal Maddox

'We know' I said and slammed it in his face

'I have a very bad feeling about this' I said to the boys and they nodded.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring wearing our masks before taking them off and waiting in the ring for who our opponents are.

Del Rio, Swagger, Fandango, 3MB, Rybaxel, Titus O'Neil, Rusev and finally Bad News Barret walked out.

'Fun times' I said sarcastically as Seth and I shoved them off the apron as they tried to get into the ring and Roman and Dean brought in Heath Slater. We were finally separated by the ref as Seth started the match against Heath Slater and shoves him into our corner with fast punches.

Dean gets a quick tag as Heath is backed into the corner and keeps him there to bring in Roman for a head butt to Slater. Roman elbows Slater before smashing his head into the turnbuckle and tagging in me. I stomp away at Slater before racking my arm against his face. I pick up Slater only to be punched in the face. I drop Slater with a kick to the side of the head and go for a pin but Barret breaks up the pin and throws me into the enemy's corner. Dean and Roman jump in the ring and Dean attacks Barret before shoving people off the apron and finally get pushed back to his corner by the ref.

I get kicked in the head by Slater and he tags in Drew who continues to hit me over and over again until I drop to the floor. Drew then tagged in Titus. Titus hits a back breaker and then tosses me back towards the corner. Rusev gets the tag and drops some powerful elbows. Rusev hits a head butt and then Swagger tags himself in. He knees Seth in the gut until the referee backs him off. This provides a distraction for Del Rio to choke me. Ryback gets the tag and hits some punches. I am lifted high overhead and then hit with a drop slam. Ryback throws me out of the ring and heads out after me.

Roman finally snaps and spears Ryback on the outside of the ring as the other superstars jump down and immediately attack Roman. Dean and Seth fly over the ropes and jump into the 11 superstars. I get back into the ring and then jump over the top rope with a somersault plancha into the superstar. We get back into the ring to regroup.

They all jumped into the ring and we held them for a bit until the numbers got too much for us and we were all taken to the floor and kicked and hit over and over again. The held Dean up while Barret kicked him square in the face. I was quickly slammed by Ryback as I tried to crawl to Dean.

Evolution's music came on and HHH, Batista and Orton walked to the ramp. HHH nodded to the men in the ring and one of them pulled out hand cuffs and cuffed Dean, Seth and Roman to different turn buckles before leaving us laid out in the ring. Orton, HHH and Batista walked down to the ring.

They surrounded me in the ring as the boys helplessly watched on. Orton RKO'd me, Batista then Batista bombed me and HHH then Pedigreed me. Orton, Batista and HHH then beat on the cuffed guys. They laid there helplessly trying to reach out to me as Batista picked me up again and while he Batista bombed me Orton RKO'd me.

'Believe in Evolution' HHH said into a microphone before pedigreeing me again and finally knocking me out cold

….


	164. Chapter 164

**18-04-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Here you go' Dean said passing me a cup of tea before climbing into bed with me and Seth and Roman laid in bed on the other one.

'My body hurts so much' Seth whined

'All of ours do' Roman said

'Look, let's just watch SMACKDOWN and recover, then we can plan some revenge' Seth said as we turned on the TV as my phone rang

'Hello' I said answering it

'It's Paige, are you here today?' she asked

'Um… no we are recovering at the hotel, doctor's orders, why?' I asked

'I have a match against Aksana, I'm nervous' she admitted

'Ok look, just remember our training and remember that you have the full force of The Shield believing in you. I'll be watching so call me after your match' I said before hanging up

'She needs more confidence' Dean said hugging me as we watched HHH made his way to the ring

'Oh this should be great' Seth said sarcastically

'One of my jobs as COO is finding the greatest talent from around the globe, giving them a platform and an opportunity, and then watching them succeed. Nothing makes me more proud than watching talent truly succeed. And at the top of the list of people that I have been proud of, there's no one higher than The Shield. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Kaylee Rose are four of the most talented individual's I had seen come along in years. So I gave them power. Maybe I gave them too much power, because when you have power one of the things that happens is eventually you try to see how far that power can take you on your own. And this is a life lesson for everybody here, when you set out on a journey to find where that line is in the sane, don't cross the line. Two weeks ago The Shield crossed that line and Monday Night the Shield paid the price' HHH said before footage was played of us spearing HHH and then Evolution returning and dismantling us.

The boys fumed as it showed them getting hand cuffed and being forced to watch Evolution dismantle me.

'Monday Night the Shield found humility. The Shield were humbled at our feet. And like I told Michael Cole Wednesday in our interview on , we could move past this, I could let bygones be bygones. Wednesday I offered an opportunity for The Shield to get past all of this. All they had to do was grovel at my feet, come back on their hands and knees and ask for forgiveness. And because it would be best for business, I would be willing to put this whole thing behind us, but what did I get in return? I got silence. Silence, except for a message from Kaylee Rose. Where Kaylee Rose said Hunter, kings do not win wars, soldiers do' HHH said as we grinned from the hotel room

'And while that might sound like a neat little tagline for a movie, it's not reality. In reality, soldiers are simply the currency on which empires are bought and sold. And Shield, you, my little soldiers, you've lost your value. Your value is gone. And while it pains me to destroy what I created, at Extreme Rules I will do just that because at Extreme Rules, The Shield will step into the ring with the most destructive force that WWE has ever seen. At Extreme Rules the Shield will step into the ring with 'The Animal' Batista, 'The Viper' Randy Orton and 'The Game' HHH. For the first time in 10 years, Evolution returns. Evolution returns to show the world what destruction, true destruction really is. We return to show The Shield what power, true power really is.

In life, you either adapt or you perish. That is Evolution' HHH stated before leaving the ring

'Oh I am going to hurt that boy so bad' I said angrily

…..

I watched as Paige made her way down to the ring as Aksana grabbed a microphone

'You know that all Divas jealous of you. That's because they insecure. And all that package you got, that's cute, but let's face it, you got lucky. And tonight your luck ran out' Aksana said before attacking Paige and rakes her face on the ropes.

The referee checks on Paige, and she gives him the clearance to start the match. Aksana kicks her in the midsection and gives her a suplex. Aksana applies a waist lock, but Paige fights out with some wild elbows. Paige knees her a few times in the chest from the ring apron and screams. Aksana gets out of the ring to recover, so Paige follows. Aksana then viciously clotheslines her on the floor. Aksana puts her in the ring and hits a Ron Simmons-style spine buster before smashing her face off the mat. Aksana drops an elbow for a one count. Aksana applies a chin lock. Paige begins to fight up, so Aksana slams her down. Aksana crawls around her and kicks her in the chest for a two count. Aksana kicks her in the ribs a few times before hitting the ropes. They both have the same idea for a running cross-body, and they crash hard.

Aksana slaps Paige and talks trash, so Paige kicks back. Paige hits a few short-arm clotheslines before being pushed into the ropes. Paige then takes her down with a dropkick. Paige screams before applying the Scorpion Cross Lock for the submission.

'Yes!' All of us shout in the hotel room before groaning in pain

…

'Paige, I'm proud of you but Aksana is right, the divas are jealous and right now you have a target on your back not only at the No.1 Contender but also as the newest Diva' I said before hanging up

…


	165. Chapter 165

**21-04-14 RAW**

'You know, I laugh every time I think about it. Imagine what it feels like, imagine what that had to feel like, you tell the whole world, you tell the whole world that you're the baddest guys in planet, week in, week out, you tell the world you're the baddest people around. And then one day, your daddy comes out and he spanks you in front of the world, that's humiliating. That is humbling and that quite frankly is just the beginning.' HHH said as Evolution stood in the ring

'Sometimes, all it takes is a single spark to set the world on fire. In this case, it was one careless act by The Shield that brought on that set in the motion of the gears of their destruction and that is the reformation of the most dominant, fiercest group ever. Evolution. Now, in case you've forgotten…' Randy said and a video package of old school Evolution was shown

'Are you starting to get it now, is it becoming clear? 31 World Titles in this ring between the three of us. The Shield has absolutely no idea what they've gotten themselves into. Deal with that' Batista said

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We stormed through the crowd and jumped the barricade as Evolution left and I grabbed some microphones.

'I hate to break it to you guys but last week wasn't the first time we've been beaten up and probably won't be the last' Dean said as we faced them in the ring and they stood on the stage

'Yeah, you guys did a real number on us. Well done. But hey, I got a question for you, Mr. Cerebral Assassin. Do we look humbled to you? Do we look humbled to you, HHH?' Dean shouted

'There is a reason you hired us to protect you and that little cream puff to your left, Randy Orton. You know like everybody here knows The Shield, we are the meanest, nastiest, dirtiest, most truthless animals in this industry. These dogs are hungry now and these dogs are angry' I shouted throwing my microphone and pacing the ring

'Take it easy, yeah, you're angry, you're angry and you have every right to be… we have every right to be angry after what you did to us last week. You and what, 12 other guys of course and can't forget the handcuffs. But Batista, for you say that we have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into is ridiculous. We have every idea, we started this' Seth shouted

'So let me give you a little dose of reality. You stand up there in your little suits. You don't want to fight. You talk about how destructive you are, you talk about how powerful you are, and you talk about how you were built for dominance. Well, you're not. In 2 weeks at Extreme Rules, you're going to come face to face with the Hounds of Justice and it's going to be all out war. And when push comes to shove and you got nowhere to run to, you're going to be looking out for Evolution? I don't think so. Randy Orton, The Viper, going to be looking out for Randy Orton. I know Batista, you got a lot of Hollywood obligations, and you're going to be looking out for Batista. And The Game, Cerebral Assassin, King of Kings, yeah, you're going to do what you always do. You're going to do what's best for the boss' I explained

'What you're looking at is the most dominant force in the history of this company and in 2 weeks at Extreme Rules, we are going to rip you to pieces and this little reunion that you're so proud of, it's going to come to an abrupt halt. And you got no one to blame but yourself because when you made the match, Evolution versus The Shield, you put a nail in your own coffin. And at Extreme Rules, we're going to be the hammer that drives it home' Seth added

'Last week, you gave us an ultimatum. This week, we give you one. Here in a few seconds, I'm going to drop this mic and we're coming up that ramp and we're going to beat your asses. You got 2 options, you can be men and you can try to fight or you can be cream puffs and you can coward away and you can hide' Roman said before I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned into his microphone

'Try to hide' I added laughing

'Watch' Roman said as he dropped the microphone and we climb out of the ring and start to walk up the ramp when the 11 men from last week walked out to protect Evolution

'You're not proud of yourself' Seth shouted

'There's always an option three, listen up, I said it once, and I'll say it again. In life, you either adapt or you perish. That is evolution.' HHH said

'Cowards' I shouted

….

I watched from the skybox as Paige goes down for her match against Aksana.

Aksana misses a clothesline, and Paige kicks her. Paige shakes Aksana before throwing her by the hair. Paige throws her a second time by the hair before applying a side headlock. Paige springboards off the ropes and rolls her up for a two count. Paige viciously knees her in the face before screaming. Aksana begs her off, and she shoulders Paige in the midsection. Aksana puts her on the top rope and pulls her off by the hair. Aksana hits a snap suplex before kicking her in the ribs a few times. Aksana chokes her on the rope before slapping her in the face. Aksana covers for a one count. Aksana then applies a chin lock. Aksana elbows her in the shoulder before reapplying the chin lock. Paige fights up and elbows out. Aksana then takes her down with a back elbow. Aksana talks some trash before hitting a sidewalk slam. Aksana crawls and misses a kick. Paige then bounces her off the mat.

Paige hits a pair of short-arm clotheslines before Aksana knees her. Aksana then hits her with a sloppy spine buster for a two count. Aksana drops an elbow before sending her to the corner. Paige comes out with a guillotine choke, but Aksana fights her off. Paige knees her in the face and hits a short-arm clothesline. Paige screams and applies the Scorpion Cross Lock for the win.

'She is getting more confident' Seth commented as Paige celebrated her win.

'Yep, but now it's time to plan our revenge' I said

…


	166. Chapter 166

**25-04-14 SMACKDOWN**

'EXCUSE ME!" Vickie shouted out as SMACKDOWN started

'Great, why does that voice have to be the first that we hear' I groan as the crowd boo

'I have been in direct contact with The Authority. And they have taken a well-deserved night off. I would like to address The Shield, due to their disrespectful conduct this past Monday Night on RAW, they will have a tag team match later on tonight' Vickie said

'Of course' Seth muttered

'They will be facing Curtis Axel, Ryback, Alberto Del Rio… it doesn't matter. All that you need to know is that there are 11 superstars facing The Shield tonight' Vickie said laughing

'How original' Roman said dryly

'You know what guys, I am sick of being outnumbered, let's get our match in more favourable numbers for us' I said grinning as we watched Cesaro win his match against Swagger.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crowd as Cesaro and Heyman left Swagger in the ring alone. We surrounded Swagger in the ring as he recovered to realize where he was. Swagger turned around into a Superman Punch from Roman as I climbed to the top rope and we performed a triple power bomb clotheslines on Swagger. I then grabbed a microphone for Dean

'What's that line HHH keeps repeating? What is it, adapt or perish?' Dean asked as Seth grabbed the microphone

'It looks like Swagger failed to adapt' Seth said handing the microphone to me

'And we are just getting started' I said as I handed the microphone to Roman

'Believe that' Roman finished dropping the microphone.

…

'You know what's going on here? We're back in the main event. This is what we've been waiting on' Heath said to the other 3MB members

'We better be fired up' Heath said before they stopped and looked at me as I appeared next to them

'Look at you sweetheart, 3MB and Kaylee Rose. You're coming by yourself? Are you crazy?' Heath asked as Dean appeared next to me

'You know, there's three of us, and 2 of you. It don't matter, but you know what, we're going to wait until later on tonight. Later on tonight, we're going to take you guys out' Heath taunted before turning into Roman and Seth.

Dean and I grabbed Heath's partners and threw them into the wall beating on them with steel pipes and our hands before joining Roman and Seth as they stared down Heath.

'You know, we can just wait until later, all right?' Heath said turning into a knee in the gut by Dean and then a Superman Punch by Roman.

'Let's go' I said to the others as we left 3MB unconscious on the floor.

….

'HHH, how are you? It is so great to hear from you. Yeah, yes, sir. Absolutely, I understand. Yes, I did call The Shield into my office, but they haven't arrived yet. Yes, Sir. What? Brad? Brad Maddox is the General Manager of RAW. Yes. I will do what's best for business. I will take the night off. Thank you Sir' Vickie said annoyed as Brad appeared next to her

'Vickie' Brad said taking off his jacket

'What do you want Brad? Vickie asked

'Did you get a call from HHH?' Brad asked

'What have you done to my office?' Brad added

'It's SMACKDOWN' Vickie snapped

'Listen, it's nothing personal. You just don't know how to handle a situation like this. You go out there and you demand The Shield to do something and they don't listen. So I'm going to demand that The Shield do something and they're going to respond to real authority' Brad said cockily as Vickie left

'Let's show them what we think of real authority' I said grinning as we watched this happen on the TV

….

'Yes. Yes, Sir. I'm with the Hounds of Justice as we speak' Brad said as we walked into his office and Seth took the phone of him and handed it to me and I threw it away

'Listen guys, I know that you're angry. This is not the way to deal with your frustrations. Beating up superstars is not going to prove a point. You'll get your chance against Evolution, okay?' Brad said as Roman wrapped Brad's tie around his hand.

Roman then threw Brad across the room and Dean jumped on him and beat him up himself going insane a little bit.

I laughed as we left the office and turned the corner to see Curtis Axel standing there. I grinned and moved into his line of sight and cocked my head to the side before all four of us took out Curtis and threw him through the wall next to him.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way to the ring for our now 5-on-4 tag match.

Seth Rollins will start the match against Ryback. Ryback kicks him and hits a headlock takeover. Seth gets to his feet and whips Ryback off, but Ryback runs him over with a shoulder block. Ryback hits the ropes, and Seth dropkicks him down. Roman is tagged in, and he head-butts and punches Ryback. Dean tags in, and he knees away at Ryback before he's pushed away. I tag in, and I punches away at Ryback. I goes to the top rope for a cross-body, but Ryback catches me and body slams me down.

Titus O'Neil is tagged in, and he body slams me, but he misses an elbow drop. I chop the chest, and Dean tags in. Dean avalanches him in the corner and goes for a snap mare, but O'Neil holds the ropes. Dean strikes him some more before Roman tags back in. Roman hits a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Roman applies a chin lock, but O'Neil fights up. Roman backs him to his corner, and Dean tags in. Dean kicks and punches before O'Neil powers him to his corner, and Bad News Barrett tags in. Barrett kicks him before attempting a suplex. Dean blocks it and tags in Seth. Dean and Seth then hit Barrett with a double-team suplex. Roman and I jump into the ring to fight off the rest of their opponents as they get in the ring.

We toss our opponents from the ring before getting out leaving Barrett and Dean as the legal men.

Barrett hit Dean with a snap mare before applying a chin lock. Dean fights up and punches out. Dean attacks the other members on the corner, and he turns into a big boot from Barrett for a two count. Barrett chokes him on the ropes, and Alberto Del Rio tags in. Del Rio kicks him in the ribs before hitting a snap mare. Del Rio then hits a dropkick to the face for a two count. Del Rio looks toward the rest of The Shield before applying a chin lock. Dean fights up and knees out. Del Rio reverses a whip to the corner and hits a step-up enzuigiri for a near fall. Del Rio then throws Dean out of the ring. Ryback gets a cheap shot in before Del Rio puts him in the ring. Ryback tags in, and he kicks Dean in the ribs before hitting a body slam. Ryback follows up with a big splash for a two count. Ryback then applies a chin lock. Ryback holds it on for a bit before Dean begins to show some signs of life. Ryback tries to stop him, but Dean gets out by pulling him head first into the turnbuckle. Ryback comes right back with a spine buster for a near fall. I break that up, and I quickly attacked the rest of the opponents. Ryback then throws me out of the ring. Ryback then runs into a drop-toe-hold into the turnbuckle. Del Rio tries for a cheap shot, but Dean Moves, and Del Rio flies through the ropes.

Roman and Sandow tag in. Roman hits a clothesline, and he attacks the other opponents. Roman ducks a clothesline and hits a leaping clothesline of his own. Roman hits O'Neil with a leaping clothesline before hitting Ryback with a Samoan Drop. Sandow then runs into a back suplex bomb for a near fall broken up by Ryback and O'Neil. Dean, Seth and I attack Ryback and O'Neil until Roman clotheslines them both over the top rope. Seth and Dean continue the assault on them on the outside. Dean sends O'Neil into the steps and kicks away at him. Roman dropkicks Sandow in the head from ringside, and he gets in the ring to set up for the Superman Punch. Barrett and Del Rio get on the apron, and the referee orders them out of the ring. They cowardly back away and leave the ringside area. Seth hits Ryback with a flipping senton over the top rope. Dean and I then hit Sandow and O'Neil with stereo suicide dives. As Del Rio and Barrett go up the ramp, Barrett runs away as Del Rio turns into a surprise Superman Punch from Roman and then a DDT from me.

Sandow gets to his feet in the ring as we comes back to the ring. Sandow goes to his corner, but there is no one left. Seth taunts him from ringside. Sandow turns into a dropkick from Dean, and Roman follows up with a vicious Spear for the win.

Dean rolls O'Neil into the ring, and Roman Spears him down for good measure. Dean and Seth then throw Ryback into the ring, and Roman Spears him down as well. I then climb to the top rope as we give Ryback a Triple Power bomb clothesline. We stands tall in a ring with three bodies strewn about. We put our fists together in celebration.

….


	167. Chapter 167

**28-04-14 RAW**

'Alright guys, Roman is going up against Randy tonight but we can't discount a possible trap after our domination last week' I explained as we got ready for the match.

'Also apparently Ric Flair is here tonight' Seth added as he threw Dean my vest and he helped me put it on.

'Let's send a message before we go' Dean suggested and we grinned as I grabbed a camera

'The clock is ticking for Evolution. Extreme Rules, The Shield is going to expose the fact that Evolution has passed you by. The Hounds of Justice are going to do what we always do. We'll take you apart. We'll chew you up. And we're going to spit you out' Dean said

'Evolution's all about control. They're all about power. They like to flaunt their Rolex watches. They like to ride around in their long limousines. And they like to wear very expensive suits because they believe that those are symbols of power' Seth said

'They are not' I said in the background from behind the camera

'Those are just things that small men do to make themselves feel bigger about who they're not. This is power, true power, the new symbol of excellence' Seth said holding up his fist

'And we prove it every single night we step in the ring. And when you finally get the guts to face off with us, you're going to find out what true power really is' Seth added

'For years now Randy Orton says he's the future. But from where I'm standing, he looks more like the past' I said turning the camera to myself before back to Roman

'This here, this is today. This is tomorrow. This is the future, believe that and believe in the Shield' Roman said before we put our fists in.

….

'Dean, are you seeing this?' Seth yelled turning up the TV

'Dean Ambrose of The Shield is being ordered to defend his title against three men, Alberto Del Rio, Ryback and Curtis Axel in a 3 on 1 handicap match' Cole explained

'This is ridiculous!' Dean shouted as Evolution made their way down to the ring for the match and I clenched my jaw annoyed

'On Friday, The Shield took out 11 guys. There's a part of me that feels like somehow I should be mad about that. But I'm not. What I am, is impressed, to be honest. This group, The Shield, they're starting to remind me of somebody. Oh, yeah, it's us. They're starting to remind me of us' HHH said

'Yeah, Hunter. But The Shield thinks that they're the new Evolution. And there is just one problem with that' Randy said

'The problem is we're still here and they'll never be us, never' Batista added

'You see the thing is this, Shield, I brought you into this world. And you are looking at the three guys that are going to take you out of it. On Sunday, you will either adapt or I promise you, you will perish.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd with Dean and me at the front. We stood face to face with them in the middle of the ring when suddenly Ric Flair's music came on and he walked out.

'Don't let the your defences down' I whisper as Ric gets into the ring and shakes hands with the 3 members of Evolution

'Is this St. Louis, Missouri? Have I ever been here before?' Ric asked the crowd shouted YES

'Well, I have. And I've had a lot of fun, thank you. But what I'm here tonight is to tell the whole world that its great being in the ring with superstars that exude what this business is all about, Dominance. Now I ran for years with The Four Horsemen. We ran up and down the road, we ran wild. But we controlled the market place. We styled, Woo. And we profiled. The same can be said for Evolution. Good lord, Dave, I'm missing you out on Saturday Night. You too, Randy. You were always home eating a rib eye. You know, in my years on the road, I have seen everything come full circle. And I mean the word, 'greatness' come full circle. And that tonight, I'm surrounded with superstars that exemplify power, style and grace. But what I'm talking about now… is The Shield' Ric said and walked over shaking hands with the boys and then kissing my cheek and left the ring.

The match started and Roman unloads on Orton with some right hands. Roman beats him to the corner, but Orton comes back with some punches of his own. Orton pokes the eyes and throws him out of the ring. Orton punches away at him before attempting a suplex at ringside. Roman counters, and he suplex's Orton at ringside again. Roman puts him back into the ring, and Orton quickly gets out again. Roman head-butts him before having a whip into the stairs reversed on him. Orton stares at Dean, Seth and I before daring us to attack. Orton bounces Roman's face off the steps before throwing him into the ring for a two count. Orton then applies a chin lock. Roman fights up, and Orton reverses a whip into the ropes. Orton then clotheslines him over the top rope. Orton pulls him up to the apron and goes for a hanging DDT, but Roman escapes the hold. Orton beats him to the corner and whips him to the opposite side. Roman then explodes out with a clothesline.

Orton reverses a whip, and Roman takes him down with a clothesline. Roman clotheslines him in the corner and punches him down. Roman gets out of the ring and stares at Triple H and Batista before hitting Orton with a running dropkick to the head. Roman then signals for the Superman Punch. Batista distracts the referee, and Triple H grabs Roman's leg. Orton then hits him with his trademark backbreaker.

'Let's go' I said and Seth, Dean and I attack HHH and Batista. Triple H throws Dean across the commentary table before helping Batista with Seth and me. In the ring, Roman hits Orton with a Superman Punch as Batista throws me into the steel steps. Roman then leaves the ring to attack Triple H and Batista. The referee calls for the bell.

Roman tries to take them on, but Evolution eventually overpowers him. Batista grabs Dean and drives him into the commentary table. Batista then throws Seth into the barricade. Batista and Triple H then whip Roman into the steel steps. Orton and Batista pick up me and whip me into Triple H, who gives me a nasty spine buster on the floor! Triple H then sends Seth into the ring post. Orton does the same to Roman. Evolution stands over us at ringside before putting us in the ring. Triple H kicks away at Roman as Orton concentrates on Dean and I. Triple H clotheslines Dean going for a Pedigree. Triple H is bleeding from the bridge of the nose. I save Dean with a springboard knee to the face. Roman and Seth then take out Orton and Batista! Roman sets up in the corner, and he flattens Triple H with a huge Spear! We celebrate in the ring as Triple H writhes in pain.

'Get him up' Roman roared and I climbed to the top rope for a Triple Power Bomb Clothesline only to jump on Batista and Orton as they tried to get into the ring with steel chairs. I slid back into the ring as Evolution retreated up the ramp.

…


	168. Chapter 168

**02-05-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Dean, are you ok?' I asked as we arrived at the arena but before he could reply Vickie walked up to us

'Dean, The Authority would like me to inform you that for your title defence tonight the rest of The Shield is banned from ringside' Vickie said before laughing and walking off

'Look, Dean you can win this' I whispered kissing him as we walked to the skybox

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean walked down to the ring by himself as we watched on nervously. The match started and all three challengers corner Dean, so he attacks all of them. Dean looks good momentarily before they triple-team him. After Rybaxel takes turns striking him, Del Rio chokes him with his boot. Dean continues to fight back, but they quickly overpower him. Del Rio then throws Dean out of the ring. Axel rolls Del Rio up for a one count. Ryback doesn't look happy about that. Del Rio then rolls Ryback up for a one count broken up by Axel. Axel then throws him out of the ring. Ryback pushes Axel, and they argue in the centre of the ring. Dean takes Ryback down with a chop block, and he punches away at Axel. Dean head-butts him and kicks him in the back of the knee. Ryback then gets up and floors Dean with a spine buster before throwing him out of the ring. Rybaxel stares at Del Rio in the corner

Ryback and Axel double-teaming Del Rio in the corner. Axel chops the chest, and Ryback follows suit. Ryback then whips Axel into Del Rio's elbow. Del Rio then hits Ryback with a backstabber, and Dean runs in to break up the pin fall. Axel kicks Del Rio before having a whip to the ropes reversed. Axel knees him in the face and covers, but Dean breaks up the pin fall again. Dean punches away at Axel before Ryback punches him down. Ryback and Axel then throw Dean out of the ring. Ryback and Axel then send him into the barricade. Del Rio takes Ryback out with a baseball slide. Axel then dropkicks Del Rio down for a two count.

Axel has a whip to the ropes reversed, and Del Rio hits a nice tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Ryback then charges him, and Del Rio counters with a German Suplex pin, but Dean breaks up the pin fall again. Dean slaps the mat before punching away at Del Rio. Dean has a whip to the ropes reversed, but he comes back with a tackle and some wild punches. Ryback grabs him, and Dean slaps him in the face. Ryback is stunned before charging him, but Dean pulls the top rope down. Ryback gets his forearm legitimately stuck in the ropes for a moment, and Dean just shrugs his shoulders. Del Rio quickly kicks Dean in the midsection before hitting the ropes, but Dean follows and knees him. Dean then dropkicks Del Rio against the ropes. Axel then clotheslines him in the back of the head. Axel goes for a Perfect-Plex, but Dean fights out. Dean eats a big right hand, but he snaps back with a big clothesline, but Axel kicks out of the pin fall attempt.

Ryback pulls Dean out of the ring, and he sends him over the barricade into the timekeeper's area. Ryback gets on the apron, and Del Rio knocks him off with a step-up enzuigiri. Del Rio then turns into a Perfect-Plex from Axel for a near fall. Axel cannot believe it. Axel puts Del Rio on the top rope, and he goes for a superplex, but Del Rio fights him off. Axel is hung up in the ropes, and Del Rio stomps the chest for a near fall. Axel got a rope break, and Del Rio isn't happy with the call. Del Rio goes for a kick to the face, but Axel ducks it. Del Rio then ducks a clothesline from Ryback, and Ryback accidentally hits Axel with it. Del Rio catches Ryback with the Cross Arm Breaker, but Ryback powers up and picks up Del Rio with one arm. Ryback then counters into Shell Shocked. Axel then pulls Ryback off before the referee counts three. Axel claws back into the ring, and Dean surprises him with an Oklahoma Roll for the win!

Ryback and Curtis Axel double-team Dean before we run out to help. Seth throws Axel out of the ring as Roman Spears Ryback in the ring. I then hit Axel with a suicide dive before throwing him into the ring. Roman then takes Axel out with a Superman Punch! We then lay out Axel with a Triple Power bomb clothesline, and we stand tall.

…..

'Hi' Renee said as we walked up to her

'Look who it is, Boys' I said

'Just a quick question, congratulations on successfully defending your championship this evening. But looking forward to this Sunday, Evolution's thrown so many obstacles in front of you guys, do you have any game plan?' Renee asked as an exhausted Dean took off his title and handed it to me.

'I'll hold that' I said

'Ok, what's the game plan? Same game plan we had tonight, go out there with the odds stacked against us, we're underdogs, we're supposed to lose, because they put three guys in the ring with me, all you know, getting paid by The Authority, and I was supposed to lose my United States Championship. We go in with that game plan, like we're supposed to lose to the 37 World Champions between them, the three evolution, then blow them out of the water! Because we are better, we're thoroughbreds, stallions, wild mustangs, all the things we've said before and you've heard before.

When we go out there we outperform everybody every single night. It's not about Rolex's or limos, it's not about sitting on your world titles you won 10 years ago, it's about going out there and getting it done. Being in the fire, in the fight, every single night like we are. We are battle tested and we are on fire and Evolution's going to get burned' Dean said taking his title back

'And they're going to, they keep putting the roadblocks in front of us, you said it best, face to face, every single time its Axel, it's Ryback, it's 3 on 1, 11 on 4, whatever the deal it, it doesn't matter. We keep knocking them down on our way to Extreme Rules. Because when it comes to Extreme Rules, it's going to be Evolution on one side of the ring and The Shield on the other side of the ring, and they've been ducking and dodging us, but it's not going to work because they are going to come face to face with this. The new symbol of excellence, and that's something not even Evolution will be able to overcome' Seth said

'Believe that and believe in the Shield' Roman said

'Hey, listen to this dude' Dean said moving his nose

'Oh that's cracking' Roman said laughing

'Is that a crack?' Dean asked

'We've got to get that looked at' I said as Dean showed Renee it cracking

'That's not stopping him' Roman said grinning

'We have to get that looked at' Seth agreed as we walked off

…


	169. Chapter 169

**04-05-14 EXTREME RULES**

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Evolution' Renee said backstage

'HHH, tonight Evolution will finally get in the ring with The Shield. What's your game plan going into this match tonight?' Renee asked

'The game plan. The Shield think that our egos are going to be our downfall. A lot of people would expect me to come out here and say we don't have egos but the truth is we have egos. We have massive egos. Egos like you can't believe and the thing is those egos are well deserve because you are looking at 31 world titles between us. 31 world championships. Behind you in the animal, Batista. The most powerful, most destructive man that has ever walked into a WWE ring. On this side, The Viper Randy Orton. The most naturally gifted athlete to ever walk into that squared circle. And the Cerebral Assassin, you know why they call me that? You will find out tonight. Do we have egos? Absolutely. Are they well deserved? You bet your ass' HHH explained

'Renee, Hunter said it best you either adapt or you perish. Tonight the Shield will perish. And you can believe in that' Randy said as they put their fists in mocking us

,….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crowd as our opponents stand in the ring waiting for us.

Seth starts against Triple H. Seth works Triple H over and takes him down with a big knee. Seth with a splash in the corner. Seth clotheslines Triple H over the top rope and dives out onto him. They come back in the ring and Triple H hits a big clothesline on Seth.

Batista comes in. Batista works Seth over and hits him with knees in the corner. Orton tags in as fans start to chant "you can't wrestle" at Batista. Triple H with a cheap shot while the referee is distracted. Orton stomps away on Seth. Orton catapults Seth under the bottom rope and tags in Triple H. Triple H keeps control of Seth and hits the knee to the jaw. Batista comes back in to more boo. Batista with a big kick to the head and a 2 count on Seth. Orton tags in for more double teaming. Orton drops Seth over the top rope and slams him for a 2 count. Orton with a headlock now. Seth breaks it with a big side slam. Batista and Triple H run in to stop a tag from happening. Seth finally counters and nails Orton with an enzuigiri.

Dean is tagged in and dropkicks Orton. Dean unloads and takes Orton to the corner for lots of stomps. Dean knocks Batista off the apron and drops Orton again. Dean takes down Triple H and applies a Figure Four on Orton. Roman comes in and clears the ring. Roman tosses Batista into the barrier. Roman goes to spear Triple H on the floor but Triple H moves and he hits the steps. Orton and Dean are back in the corner now. Triple H joins in as does Batista for a 3 on 1 beat down. Batista kicks Dean out of the ring. A big "Boo-tista" chant starts up. Batista clotheslines Dean for a 2 count. Orton tags back in and nails a big clothesline for another 2 count. Orton with stomps now. Orton with another headlock.

Dean fights up and out but Orton dropkicks him for 2. Triple H comes back in and drops Dean. Triple H with lefts and rights in the corner. Triple H runs into a big boot but nails a spine buster on Dean for another 2 count. Batista tags in to more big boos. Batista with an elbow off the ropes for another pin attempt. Another "you can't wrestle chant" starts as Batista has a submission applied. Dean breaks the hold but gets dropped with a boot. Triple H comes back in. Dean backdrops Triple H and drops him with a DDT. Roman and Batista come in. Batista goes down. Roman also hits Orton. Roman with a big right hand off the ropes on Batista. And another. Roman with a splash in the corner and a right hand on Batista. Orton gets clotheslined over the top. Roman hits the big apron dropkick on Batista. He takes out Triple H and Orton on the floor too. Roman comes back in but Batista grabs him for a Batista Bomb. I leap in and breaks up the pin. Roman with a Superman punch on Batista. Roman mocks Batista and we slid into the ring hit a triple power bomb clothesline. Triple H and Orton stop the pin at 2. Orton and Dean brawl on the floor. I leap out but misses and hits the barrier. Triple H nails a Pedigree on Roman in the ring. Batista is the legal man. Dean runs in and brawls back out of the ring with Triple H. Batista covers Roman for a 2 count. Orton crawls in and nails a RKO on Roman. Batista covers but Seth breaks the pin at 2. Orton pulls Seth out and they brawl on the floor.

Triple H and Orton work over Seth in the timekeeper's area. I run across the tables and leap onto them. Seth and I brawl into the crowd with Triple H and Orton. They fight high up the steps. Dean runs over and takes Orton goes down and I tumble down a flight of stairs. Orton and Triple H stalk Seth and Dean down the steps. Batista and Roman are still down in the ring. Out of nowhere, I leap from a balcony up high from the stands and takes out Triple H, Orton, Seth and Dean. Batista and Roman get up. Roman eats a spine buster. Fans boo Batista. Batista goes for a Batista Bomb but Roman slides out and nails a Superman punch. Roman readies for a spear and nails it for the win as we are being checked on by referees

Roman makes his way to us in the crowd and picks me up over his shoulders as Dean and Seth lean on each other and we all put our fists in victory.

….

We slowly made our way onto the podium as I moaned in pain.

'From day one, your mission statement has been about justice, would you say tonight that justice has truly been served?' a guy asked

'From the beginning we talked about justice, but what people failed to understand is that justice was a metaphor. The greatest injustice was the lack of intensity that existed in WWE before we came in here. You have to understand that ok' Seth said

'We came in to be the pace setters. We came in to set the standard. When we talk about this as in the new symbol of excellence, that's not just a catch phrase, that's the truth because every single night in every single town including tonight against Evolution, we're the best. We are better than everybody and we make everybody step their game up including former world champions. So to ask if justice has been served, yeah, metaphorically speaking, every time we're out there and we do our thing, justice is getting served' I explained

'Are you concerned about how The Authority may retaliate?' a women askes and we all share a look

'No' Roman said simply as we laughed

'Kind of a two part question, Ric Flair endorsed you guys heading into that match, what kind of extra motivation did that give you, and second question would be last year at Extreme Rules, every one of you won gold, Tag Team Championships for Seth and Roman, Dean you won United Stated Championship and Kaylee, you won the Diva's Championship, now this victory, what does the Extreme Rules Pay-Per-View mean to you guys?' a man askes

'I don't know what everything Ric Flair said because, you know, Ric Flair gets in his own little world, I don't know where his head is at. But I know what he was thinking. He sees us and he sees work ethic, and that Kaylee said, symbol of excellence, that was Flair, that was the horsemen, he looks at Evolution now and sees laziness, guys sitting back on their laurels, he sees guys sitting on their buses and big houses and you know, riding around in limos and looking at Rolex's but they're not out there every night getting it done, pushing the limits what they can do every single night, tearing the house down every single night and taking pride in being the best every single night and that's what we do, and he sees that. And in his own little way, I think we understood what he was trying to do and what he was trying to say' Dean explained

'But I mean as far as motivation, you're looking at the best man, it's going to take more than an old man to motivate, was it cool? You're damn right it was cool. It was awesome. But we back it up, man, this is what it is. You know, motivation, no. being the best is our motivation' Roman explained and I leant in to say something when my ribs cause me to cough and groan in pain.

'Kaylee' Dean, Roman and Seth all said as they placed a hand on my shoulder.

'My ribs are killing me, Seth. You say something' I managed to get out taking a sip of water

'You know, for us, this is a grind, yearly. Day in, day out, this is a lifestyle. This is just what we do. So it wasn't really something that we had thought about, Extreme Rules being kind of a benchmark show for us, but now that you point it out, we have made our mark here at this show 2 years in a row. So when you look back at it, I think in retrospect, yeah, it's a special show for The Shield.' Seth said

'It's an environment we seem to thrive in, when you throw all the rules out the window and element of chaos and unpredictability, that's just, that fits right into what we do. So you know we specialize in a lot of things, and I think Extreme Rules is just kind of, it works for us. Like you said, you know, it is a special show for us, it is, I don't think it's that way on purpose, it just happens to be' I explained

'The Shield has been functioning as a unit now for some time, very effectively, whereas Evolution has had a 10 year layoff, do you think that gave you an advantage? The fact that the four of you have been working consistently for well over a year now?' a guy askes

'I mean, I don't think it won the war, but I think it helped, you know, when you're as tight as we are, you know, we skipped the friend's stage and become family, in a very short amount of time. We're not like Evolution. You know, all this money flaunting and these limos and private jets and buses, we don't have that, we rent a car and ride together, we go from town to town and we tear it up every single night. I don't think it was 10 years, I think it was every single day that we just roll, we still roll through everybody, through every town, and it's going to keep happening' Roman explained

'It takes a level of trust in your partner to jump out of the ceiling of the izod centre, probably going to take out your partner as well as the two opponents, but, you know, Kaylee knows I'm not going to care if she lands on me, and Kaylee knows if she crashed and burns, I'm going to pick her up and drag her out of the building. If she can't walk, I'll pick her up and carry her. It's the same for Seth or Roman. It's stuff like that. Evolution ain't got that' Dean explained

'Yeah, and you know HHH talked before the match tonight about how we thought that their egos would get in the way of them winning this match. And he said that wasn't going to be the case. But we knew, I mean you look at Evolution now, and I'm not taking anything away from those guys. Former World Champions, main events at Wrestlemania, these guys, they brought the fight to us like we knew they would. They are the top of the line. I'm not taking anything away from them, but these are not the same guys that started Evolution ten years ago, with Ric Flair, they're just not the same guys. They're all in different places in their life' I said

'Kay is right, you got one guy who's a movie star over here, you got one guy who is trying to run a billion dollar corporation over here, and you have Randy Orton and he was soft when he started, ten years down the road, his body's brittle. They are not the same men they once were. Not taking anything away from them. Evolution was, never will be what this is right here' Seth finished

….


	170. Chapter 170

**05-05-14 RAW**

As we were parking our rental car I got a call from Paige

'Hello?' I said confused

'Kaylee, Dean has been put in a 20-man battle royal for his US Champion to start of RAW and on SMACKDOWN, you and I have a No DQ match for your Divas Championship with an unknown special guest referee. HHH wants to see me after RAW' Paige explained

'Ok look, this is what I have been training you for and you are still undefeated in the WWE, remember that' I said before hanging up

'We got problems guys' I said slamming the door closed

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way down to the ring through the crowd pissed off as the other opponents waited in the ring.

The bell rung and everyone starts attacking one another. Zack Ryder pushes Dolph Ziggler over the top, but he hangs on. In the corner, Big Show chops Jack Swagger's chest. Big Show then grabs Xavier Woods and chops his chest before eliminating him. Big Show chops Fandango's chest, and Santino helps to try and eliminate him. On the other side of the ring, Zack Ryder is eliminated. Big Show stands on Fandango. The camera cuts quickly to see R-Truth get eliminated. Sheamus works on trying to get Goldust over the top rope, but he's unsuccessful. Ziggler jumps on Big Show's back, but he's soon slammed down. Sheamus knees away at Ryback in the corner as Ziggler punches away at Big Show. Santino avoids elimination a few times. O'Neil is nearly eliminated by Sin Cara and Santino, but he somehow hangs on. Ziggler splashes Heath Slater in the corner. Big Show eliminates Titus O'Neil on the other side. Ziggler and Slater fight on the apron to eliminate one another. Big Show then press slams Sin Cara out of the ring on top of Ryder, Woods, and R-Truth. Big Show then turns his attention to Slater, and he stands on him. Ziggler is nearly eliminated by Big Show. Dean and Ziggler try to eliminate Axel, but he holds on. Big Show takes Slater down with a smack on the backside. Big Show chops Fandango down as Sheamus catches Sandow with the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán before eliminating him. Dean attacks Sheamus as I pace ringside nervously

A bunch of guys attempt to eliminate Big Show on one side of the ring. On the other side, we see a bunch of people attempting to eliminate Mark Henry. Big Show explodes out of the corner, as does Mark Henry. Big Show and Mark Henry then approach each other in the centre of the ring. During the break, Heath Slater was eliminated. Big Show and Henry trade punches until Big Show choke slams him down. Sheamus then catches Big Show with a Brogue Kick, and everyone in the ring except for Henry works to eliminate Big Show. They then turn their attention to Mark Henry, and they eliminate him as well.

Kingston throws Fandango over the top rope, but he hangs on. Fandango then drops Kingston to the apron. Kingston slingshots back into the ring, and Fandango clotheslines him over, but he holds on upside down. Ambrose quickly throws Fandango out of the ring before kicking an upside down Kingston to eliminate him. On the other side of the ring, Rhodes accidentally eliminates Goldust. Rybaxel then eliminates Rhodes. Santino throws Ziggler of the top rope, but he hangs on to the apron. Santino then eliminates Ziggler with the Cobra. The crowd boos this. Santino turns and sees Ryback and Axel staring at him. They throw Santino over the top, but he hangs on. Rybaxel then knocks him off.

Rybaxel begins to beat down the rest of the men in the ring. Sheamus, Dean, and Swagger are still in it. Sheamus kicks Axel down and hits a rolling fireman's carry on Ryback. Sheamus clotheslines Axel and goes to Brogue Kick Ryback, but Ryback counters into a power bomb. Ryback is bleeding from the mouth as he hypes up. Dean ambushes Ryback with some wild punches as Axel stomps Sheamus in the corner. Dean then takes Axel down with some punches. Rybaxel soon double-teams Dean. Rybaxel throws Dean toward the ropes, but he hangs on. Dean fights them off, and he gives Axel a back body drop over the top rope to eliminate him. Dean gets Ryback on the apron, and they duke it out. Dean slaps him and dropkicks him in the knee to eliminate him.

It's down to Dean, Swagger, and Sheamus. Swagger tries to eliminate Dean, who just got back in the ring. Dean turns the tables and eliminates Swagger quickly. Dean then turns into a vicious Brogue Kick from Sheamus! Sheamus then throws him over the top rope to eliminate him and become the new WWE United States Champion!

Dean leans against the barrier in shock as I kneel down in front of him.

'It's ok' I whisper placing my hands on his shoulders and pulling him in so his head is now resting on my shoulder. Roman and Seth are livid as HHH's music hits. We rolled back into the ring as Dean hit the mat angrily

'Last night, Evolution and The Shield engaged in an unforgettable war. And at the end of it, you four were extremely lucky. Since Dean has just lost his US championship, now considering the fact that at the end of the night tonight, the three males of The Shield are going to be in six man competition against The Wyatt Family. I'd be willing to say your luck has run out… which is bad news for you Kaylee when you defend your title on SMACKDOWN in a No DQ match against Paige with … The Viper, Randy Orton as the special guest referee. Oh and boys if you think of getting involved she will be stripped of her title anyway' HHH said before leaving as the boys physically had to restrain me from going up the ramp and killing HHH.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way to the ring through the crowd still fuming about what happened earlier on in the night.

Before the bell has not sounded yet as Seth sends Bray Wyatt into the barricade as Roman punches Luke Harper and I lean against the barricade with my arms crossed.

Dean starts the match against Erick Rowan. Rowan rips at his face before Dean grabs the beard and punches him in the corner. Rowan gets out and goes for a powerslam, but Dean slides off and chop blocks the knee. Seth is tagged in, and he punches Rowan before getting kneed in the midsection. Rowan forearms him in the face before Luke Harper tags in. Harper punches Seth before going for a suplex, but Seth gets out. Dean tags in, and they hit a double-team suplex on Harper. Seth drops a knee, and Dean drops an elbow for a one count. Harper powers him to the corner, and Roman tags in. Roman forearms him in the ribs before punching him in the corner. Seth tags in, and he hits Harper with a sledge off the top rope. Harper comes back with some punches before knocking him down with an uppercut. Harper says "Yeah" a few times before hitting a suplex for a near fall. Bray Wyatt is tagged in, and he punches Seth in the forehead before kicking him in the ribs. Seth then rolls out of the ring to recover. Wyatt follows him out and puts him back in the ring. Wyatt covers for a no count. Rowan is tagged in, and he head-butts Seth down. Rowan forearms him in the chest before sending him to the corner. Rowan then runs into a big boot. Seth jumps off the second rope, but Rowan catches him. Seth gets out and stumbles him with a step-up enzuigiri.

Dean tags in, and he punches away at Rowan wildly before ducking a clothesline and hitting a running cross-body. Dean punches away before kneeing him in the midsection and dropkicking him against the ropes. Dean knocks Harper off the apron before hitting a plancha. Dean hits the ropes, and Rowan forearms him in the jaw. Dean bounces back on the ropes with a clothesline. Dean then applies the Figure Four Leg lock. Bray jumps down and starts stalking me causing Dean to break the lock and slide in between us Harper is tagged in.

Dean trapped in a chin lock applied by Harper. Dean fights up and gets out with a jawbreaker. Dean punches away at him before having a kick blocked. Harper slams him down for a near fall. Bray is tagged in and boots Dean in the face for a one count. Wyatt viciously punches away at Dean before Harper tags in. Harper punches Dean before tagging in Rowan. They tie Dean up in the ropes, and Rowan elbows him in the face. Rowan whips Dean to the corner and runs into a boot. Rowan charges, but Dean pulls the top rope down to get him out. Harper, who blind tagged in, also flies over the top rope. Seth tags in, and he takes out Rowan and Harper with a summersault senton over the top rope!

Seth punches Wyatt back before putting Harper in the ring. Seth ducks a clothesline and hits a modified clothesline. Seth hits an STO into the turnbuckle before going for a moonsault, but Harper moves. Seth lands on his feet, and he hits a standing shooting star press for a near fall! Seth geos to the top rope, and he counters Wyatt's interference attempt by kicking him in the face. Seth springboards to the top rope, but Harper pushes him to the outside! Harper then takes him out with a suicide dive that sends him over the commentary table! Harper rips the top off the table before throwing Seth into the ring.

Harper punches Seth down before tagging in Wyatt. Wyatt kicks and punches away at Seth before sending him to the corner. Wyatt backs up and hits a running avalanche to the corner for a near fall. Harper tags in, and he punches Seth down before knocking Roman off the apron. Seth counters a pulling corner power bomb by flipping to his feet, but Harper immediately super kicks him down. Dean breaks up the pin fall, and he takes out Rowan. They roll out of the ring and brawl. Wyatt joins in the brawl, and they put Dean on the commentator's table. In the ring, Harper puts Seth on the top rope, and he rips at his nose. Seth grabs him by the beard, and he head-butts him off the top rope. Seth then hits a diving knee to the head.

Roman and Wyatt are tagged in. Roman clotheslines him down before punching Rowan off the apron. Wyatt misses a clothesline, and Roman takes him down with a clothesline. Roman then clotheslines Rowan before he can interfere. Roman punches Wyatt before clotheslining Rowan over the top rope. Roman ducks a clothesline from Harper before hitting a running ringside dropkick to Wyatt. Harper gets in the ring, and Roman boots Harper before hitting a diving clothesline off the second rope. Roman signals for the Superman Punch, and Rowan grabs his ankle. The Shield and The Wyatts brawl in the ring. Dean and Seth then hit stereo suicide dives on Rowan and Harper! In the ring, Wyatt uppercuts Roman. Roman counters a splash with a Superman Punch!

The Shield stands in the ring over a fallen Bray Wyatt. They go for the Triple Power bomb, but Evolution's music hits. Evolution makes their way to the ring dressed to fight. Rowan and Harper try to blindside the boys as I climb into the ring, but they get thrown out of the ring. Seth and Dean then take out Orton, Batista, Rowan, and Harper with stereo suicide dives! In the ring, HHH hits me with a spine buster before Roman hits Triple H with a Superman Punch! Roman then turns into a nasty back elbow from Wyatt. Wyatt follows up with Sister Abigail for the win!

Triple H pulls himself up and Evolution beat on us. Batista sends Dean into the steel steps as Randy Orton puts Seth on the top rope. Orton then hits a hanging DDT on him. Batista hits me with a spine buster on the steel steps. Finally, Triple H goes for a Pedigree on Roman, but he gives him a back body drop. Orton immediately hits Roman with an RKO, and Triple H finally connects with the Pedigree. Evolution stands over the wreckage of The Shield before picking Roman up. Batista mocks Roman' taunts Evolution hits Roman with a Triple Power bomb! Roman is bleeding from the nose as Evolution puts their fists together like The Shield does. Dean crawls over to me as Seth crawls over to Roman once Evolution left the ring.

…


	171. Chapter 171

**09-05-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Tonight we all have single matches. Dean; you got a rematch against Sheamus for the US title, Roman; you are going up against Mark Henry, Seth; you're going against Batista and I have to defend my title against Paige in a NO DQ match with Randy Bloody Orton as the special guest referee… none of us are allowed down for the other's matches' I explained as we got ready at the hotel to go to the arena. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Paige walk in

'Kaylee, you know you're going to beaten up by Randy…' Paige explained as she closed the door

'Yes, I do and you need to not care about me. You need to focus on winning the match no matter what, no matter how bloodied or even unconscious I am. Paige, if Orton orders you to step aside while he beats on me, you do as he says' I warmed before she left the room

'I can't believe you just mentored the girl who is most likely going to get your title tonight' Seth said shaking his head as we left.

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Dean made his way to the ring alone as he is holding his ribs, which were injured in the attack from Evolution on RAW. Dean puts his hand up for a test of strength. Dean tries to catch him by surprise with a drop-toe-hold, but Sheamus doesn't go down. Dean eventually powers him down and applies a modified STF while ripping at the eyes. Dean lets him go, and Sheamus hits a headlock takeover for a one count. Dean rights up and whips Sheamus off. Sheamus takes him down with a shoulder block before hitting the ropes. Sheamus blocks a hip toss with a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Sheamus puts him in the corner and stretches the arm around the ropes. Sheamus brings him to the center of the ring and powers him down before working on the left shoulder. Dean fights up, and they trade punches. Sheamus kicks him in the ribs and sends him to the ropes, but Dean comes at him wildly with a takedown. They roll out of the ring, and Sheamus punches him in the injured ribs before bouncing him off the commentary table. Dean quickly punches Sheamus in the midsection before giving him a suplex on the outside of the ring. Dean quickly gets in the ring to break the referee's count. When he returns to ringside, Sheamus grabs him and hits a rolling fireman's carry on the floor! Dean grabs his ribs in pain.

'Come on love' I whisper as we watch from the skybox

Dean fighting up from a chin lock, and he punches away at Sheamus. Sheamus reverses a whip into the ropes, but he misses an Irish hammer, and Dean takes him down with a running cross-body block before punching away at him. Dean gets Sheamus in the corner and rubs his forearm in his face. Sheamus reverses a whip to the opposite corner and goes for a shoulder block, but Dean moves. Sheamus hits the ring post shoulder first, and he falls to the floor. Dean then takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean puts him in the ring and hits a diving chop block from the second rope. Dean then applies the Figure Four Leg lock, but Sheamus quickly gets to the bottom rope. Sheamus kicks Dean away and hits the Irish Curse Backbreaker for a near fall. Sheamus stomps him in the midsection before applying his Cloverleaf submission, but Dean Claws to the bottom rope for the break.

Dean rolls to the apron, and he looks completely battered and bruised after this long week. Sheamus then catches him, pulls his shirt over his head, and hits the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán. Dean's ribs are taped up. Sheamus goes for White Noise, but Dean counters into a backslide attempt. Sheamus flips him over and kicks him in the face. Dean then bounces back with a rebound clothesline. The referee begins counting both men down, but they get to their feet at eight. They trade punches until Sheamus kicks him in the midsection. Sheamus hits the ropes, and Dean follows with a knee to the midsection. Dean hits the ropes, and Sheamus hits him with a Brogue Kick that sends Dean out of the ring! The referee begins counting Dean out, but he claws his way back into the ring at nine and a half. Sheamus cannot believe what he is seeing. Dean struggles to get to his feet as Sheamus signals for the end. Sheamus then wipes him out with a second Brogue Kick for the win.

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Roman made his way to the ring alone as we watch from the skybox and I hold ice on Dean's hurt ribs.

Roman and Mark lock up, and Henry powers him to the corner before giving a clean break. They lock up again, and Henry powers him to the corner again. Henry talks a little trash before getting punched in the face. Henry punches back before kneeing him in the midsection. Roman seems to be favouring his ribs from the attack on RAW. Henry clubs him down a few times before talking some trash. Henry whips him hard into the turnbuckle. Roman grabs his ribs in pain. Henry then throws him out of the ring. Henry puts him in the ring and wraps him around the ring post before pulling him into the post to crush those ribs a bit. Henry gets back in the ring before sending him into the ropes. Roman ducks a clothesline and hits a leaping clothesline to take Henry down. Roman avalanches him in the corner. Roman goes to repeat the move, but Henry annihilates him with a clothesline.

Henry pulls him to the corner and goes to the second rope, but Roman cuts him off. Roman then gets him on his shoulders and hits a big Samoan Drop! Roman pumps himself up in the corner before hitting Henry with a Spear for the win!

…

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Seth makes his way to the ring by himself with his right elbow tapped up as I hold ice to both Roman and Dean's ribs.

Batista quickly powers him to the corner and hits a shoulder thrust. Seth counters a second with a knee to the face. Seth punches and chops him before ducking a kick and hitting a dropkick to the corner. Batista quickly sidesteps a splash in the corner, and he clotheslines him in the back of the head. Batista sends him to the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Seth then dropkicks him out of the ring. Seth puts the brakes on before hitting a suicide dive as Batista moved. Seth goes for a baseball slide, but Batista pulls the apron up to trip him up. Batista then beats him down before kicking him in the chest.

Seth fights up from a chin lock only to be slammed back down by Batista. Batista reapplies a chin lock, but Seth fights out. Batista then whips him face first into the turnbuckle. Batista stomps him a few times before wrapping the injured arm around the bottom rope. Batista puts him in the corner and viciously whips him across the ring to the opposite corner. Batista then hits a suplex for a two count. Batista flips him up in the corner, and Seth stumbles before sidestepping a shoulder thrust. Batista hits the ring post shoulder first.

Seth jumps on Batista with a running forearm to the face. Seth repeats the move before stomping him down in the corner. Batista counters a suplex and goes for a swinging neck breaker, but Seth gets out, ducks a clothesline, and hits a sleeper slam. Seth pumps himself up before kicking Batista in the midsection. Seth goes for a flipping reverse neck breaker, but Batista pushes him off. Seth punches him against the ropes and charges, but Batista drops him onto the apron. Seth catches him with a kick to the face and goes for a springboard maneuver, but Batista ducks and catches him charging with a spine buster. Batista stomps on the mat before going for a Batista Bomb, but Seth gets out of it. Seth then catches him with a step-up enzuigiri. Batista falls out of the ring. Seth then takes him out with a flipping senton. Seth goes to the top rope and goes for a diving cross-body to the floor, but Batista sidesteps him and directs him to land face-first on the commentary table! Batista gets in the ring at nine, and Seth doesn't move. Batista wins by count-out. Batista grabs Seth and throws him into the ring. Batista clubs him before hitting a Batista Bomb

'Stay here' I say as I go down to the ring for my match and kiss Seth on the forehead as he is being taken out the back by the medics.

Paige made her way to the ring and so did Orton wearing a referee shirt and a massive smirk on his face. The bell rung but before Paige and I could lock up HHH and Batista made their way to the ring.

'Get out of the ring, you will be champion if you do what I say' Orton told Paige and I sighed in relief when she listened to him and left the ring. I also slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair before sliding back into the ring. HHH, Orton and Batista surrounded me in the ring and I hit HHH with the chair before turning into a spine buster by Batista. All three members started stomping on me before HHH and Batista lifted me up and Orton RKO'd me. Orton motioned for Paige to go for a cover and she did but I kicked out at 2 and a half causing Evolution to explode and Batista hit me with a Batista Bomb, then HHH and Pedigreed me and then Orton RKO'd me before they put the chair around my arm, more correctly over my elbow and Batista climbed to the top rope and then jumped on it.

I screamed out in the pain holding my elbow and rolling on the floor before they triple power bombed me and ordered Paige to pin me for the win.

I was still moaning in pain as Evolution celebrated with Paige and the medics came into the ring to look at my elbow as I was in tears with pain. The boys appeared as Dean placed my head in his lap

'Babe, it's going to be ok… Shh my love' He whispered as I passed out from the pain.

….


	172. Chapter 172

**12-05-14 RAW**

We stood in the ring as RAW started, my elbow heavily strapped up and was in a sling. I was wearing black jeans and a Shield women's t-shirt while the rest of the boys were wearing their wrestling gear.

'Now before we start I would like to explain to the WWE universe that as a result of the attack from Evolution I had to undergo surgery on my elbow which means I will be out of action for some time. Now, last week you saw something you don't see very often and you're not likely to see it again very often in the future. You saw four members of the Shield laid out, flat on our backs. Yeah, we got the crap kicked out of us, but it's cool, it's all right. We might go down, but we don't stay down' I warned before handing the microphone to Dean

'And if you're keeping score at home you'll find that we're up much more than we're down. Tonight, we're standing tall in this ring and despite the fact that Kaylee, The Devious Beauty, had surgery a week ago, make no mistake about it, let me make myself very clear right now, WE WANT EVOLUTION!' Dean shouted before Seth took the microphone off him and I placed my good arm on his shoulder to calm him down

'Let me make one thing perfectly clear, we are not running from Evolution, we are running to Evolution. And if they've got any guts, if they're half the man they think they are, they'll accept our challenge for a six-man tag team match and we will run through Evolution' Seth said before I took the microphone

'When they show up here tonight, injury or not, we're going to hunt them down' I said cracking my neck before Seth took the microphone back

'You know what? Evolution is good, let's not take that away from them. These are former world champions, these are men who've main event at Wrestlemania, Evolution is good, yeah, we get it, and you're real good…' Seth explained before I grabbed the microphone from him again

'You were really good because you're not the Evolution that you once were because you can't evolve into what it takes to beat The Shield. You can brag all you want about beating each member of the Shield down last week and taking a chair to elbow to put me out of action…yeah big men… you all right, big man? I see you pacing back there, you got something to say?' I asked Roman as he was pacing in the background

'A week ago you ambushed me, you blooded me, you RKO'd me, you pedigreed me and you triple power bomb me. And all of that made me realize, is that all you got? Because if it is, you got a serious problem, you have a serious problem. You made each member of the Shield watch as you ambushed our family and made us watch as one of our own screamed in pain and had to undergo surgery. Evolution, we're going to teach you that our brand of justice, we can serve it cold. We can serve it so slow. We're going to teach you to believe in the concept of payback. We're going to teach you to believe in the Shield and me personally, I'm going to teach you individually to believe in me' Roman said before throwing the microphone down and Roman pulled me in for a hug just as we saw Evolution arrive on the big screen

The moment I saw HHH I bolted from the ring with the boys following. We saw Evolution walking and I appeared in front of them with a smirk before the Shield boys jumped in and attacked them. I added the boot in when I could but ultimately stayed out of the fight until the ref and security pulled us off them.

…

I sat on the lounge holding my elbow close to my body while the boys paced the skybox.

'Boys, Evolution is on TV' I said turning it up as Dean sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap, while Seth and Roman joined us.

'All right, listen. Hunter, I don't know if you've had enough, but I've had enough. Dave, I know that you've had enough. It's time to take the gloves off. It's time to start treating the Shield like we need to treat. We need to kick their ass, Hunter. We need to take them all out of action like we did with Kaylee. And I know they were your boy's way back, but I truly believe with all my heart, with all my soul that it is time to put the hounds of justice to sleep' Randy said

'I've had enough!' Dave shouted

'All right. Maybe it is time. Maybe it's time to take the gloves off. I thought that if we took out the brains of the Shield, Kaylee, then the rest of the puppies would back off but it didn't happen like that. Maybe it's time to finish this thing with the Shield. At Extreme Rules, they proved how good they are, but I already knew that. That's why I brought them here, Randy. It's why I cuddled them. It's why I protected them. It's why I fed the roster to them to make them into something and I did. They got a little too big for themselves. And I thought I could salvage something out of that. And maybe I was wrong. You know I've been a little disappointed in them since Extreme Rules. Tonight, that little so-called attempted ambush, pretty much the last straw. The Shield has no idea. They're indiscipline, they're like a bunch of little kids with a stick waving it around at whatever is in front of them. So it's going to end. The Shield, you want a six-man tag match at Payback? Then so be it. You will get your match, but this one will be different because this one, the gloves are off. And Evolution will do what we do. We will take you apart one by one. We started last week with Kaylee Rose. Now we move onto Dean Ambrose. Dean, you remember they guy that said, 'do we look humbled to you?' no, you don't yet, but you will. And when we're done humbling you, Ambrose, we're going to move on to the Architect of the Shield, Seth Rollins. And I'm going to pull that little hummingbird's wings off myself. And when we're done with him, we're going to move on to the big dog, Roman Reigns. You want us to believe in you, do you, Roman? When we get to you, we're going to take our time with you. And we are going to make an example out of Roman Reigns' HHH said

'Let's show them an example' I said as we left the skybox.

'You see, the example that we make out of Roman Reigns is that Roman Reigns will be the member of the shield that does not come back from Payback. Roman Reigns, what we did to your 'sister' Kaylee, last week will be nothing compared to what we do to you. You will fail to adapt. And at Payback, you will…' HHH was suddenly attacked from behind by Seth and Dean and Roman joined in on the attack against Evolution. I stayed out of the ring as the boys attacked and tossed Evolution from the ring. I slid into the ring and joined the boys as Evolution retreated.

'I've had enough. I've had enough of all of you. Reigns, you're the big dog, I've had enough. You and me tonight' Batista challenged and Roman yelled out 'you're on!'

….

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way down to the ring through the crowd as Dean and Seth help me over the barricade and Roman gets in the ring.

Roman and Batista lock up and Roman powers Batista to the corner. Batista pushes him away. They lock up, and Batista puts him in the corner to hit some shoulder blocks. Roman spins him around, and he hits some shoulder thrusts of his own. Roman then viciously whips him across the ring to the opposite corner. Batista quickly pulls him out of the ring, but Roman blocks a shot into the barricade. Roman then slams him into the barricade before hitting him against the steel steps. Roman drives Batista's face into the steps before putting him in the ring. Batista then avoids an avalanche in the corner. Batista sends him to the corner and hits a clothesline. Batista sends him shoulder first into the ring post. Batista hits a snap mare for a one count. Batista boots him in the face as a "Boo-tista" chant breaks out. Roman punches back and head-butts him to the corner. Roman sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Batista sends him to the corner, but Roman explodes out with a clothesline.

Triple H and Randy Orton get on the apron, so Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins do the same. Batista punches Roman until he runs into his boots. Roman then clotheslines him in the corner before punching him down. Batista's head is hanging out of the ring. Roman goes for his running dropkick, but Triple H and Orton stand in his way. Seth and Dean then take them out with stereo suicide dives! Roman then connects with his running dropkick to Batista's head! Dean is seen stomping Orton as Triple H throws Seth over the commentary table. Roman sets up for the Superman Punch, but Triple H pulls him out of the ring. Triple H goes for a Pedigree outside the ring, but Seth kicks him. The bell rings.

Seth sends Triple H into the steel steps before putting him in the ring. The Shield stands over Triple H, and he realizes the predicament he's in. They triple-team him until Stephanie McMahon comes out and calls on the troops. I watch on helplessly as all the heel wrestlers run out to viciously assault The Shield. Triple H leaves the ring and grabs a steel chair and then grabs me by the hair and tosses me into the ring. Brodus Clay and Titus O'Neil hold Roman up. Triple H goes to hit me with the steel chair while Roman looks on but Roman breaks their grips and Spears Triple H down! Dean and Seth then clear the ring with steel chairs as I roll from the ring holding my elbow. Dean then gives Fandango Dirty Deeds onto the steel chair, and Seth hits Curtis Axel with a Curb Stomp on the steel chair! Evolution retreats up the ramp as Roman hits Heath Slater with a Superman Punch! Roman then Spears Ryback down!

I climb to the top rope and use my good arm to perform a triple power bomb clothesline onto Ryback. Dean helps me up as Seth and Roman challenge Evolution to get back into the ring but they refuse.

…..

'Alright Roman, you're all done' the medic said as he finished stitching up Roman's eye.

'Bad news guys' I said walking into the medic's office

'We have been banned from SMACKDOWN this week' I added once the boys looked at me

'At least my face gets to heal' Roman said annoyed as we left the medic office to see Renee waiting for us

'I'm here with The Shield, you have been going head to head with Evolution for the past several weeks, but tonight you are very much praying on Evolution. Is this the new plan to be the aggressors in this situation?' Renee asked

'You know Renee, they don't call us the hounds for nothing. We do a lot better when we are the hunters and not the prey. When we are the predators, tonight we turned the tide, turn the table on Evolution. They've been playing their game for the past couple of weeks, tonight, they were the prey. And we ran the yard just like we do' Seth said laughing

'When are we not the aggressors? The whole evolution thing. At the end of the day, I just don't like them. And I don't like The Wyatt's, I don't like Sheamus, but man, Evolution, something about them man puts me in a place where I don't like to be, all right. Sometimes I do like to be there. I'm going to like being there at payback for what they did to Kaylee. But I don't like that they make me feel this way. But they are going to pay for that. I hate those guys' Dean said getting worked up as I pulled him into a side hug laughing

'The suits and their limos, their stupid ties, stupid expensive cars' Dean said as Seth and I laughed

'Kaylee, how do you feel about losing your title in the manner that you did?' Renee asked and I grinned

'Renee, what Evolution and The Authority didn't realize is I knew that's what they would do, so I made it so Paige… a diva I am training… was the one that took the title from me. HHH thinks he won by taking the title from me when in fact I won because I chose the woman who took it' I said laughing as Paige appeared and we shared a hug.

'It's no longer about business. It's personal. Believe that' Roman said before we left

….


	173. Chapter 173

**19-05-14 RAW**

'Last week, HHH talked about humbling us. HHH talked about teaching us a lesson, eliminating us. And then HHH is going to run his goons down and hide behind them. And what that looks like to me is Evolution might be afraid of The Shield. And I hope not because at Payback…we want an Evolution that wants to fight. This 20 on 4 crap, this?' Dean said pointing to Roman's stitched up eye

'This is their brand of justice' Dean added

'Nine Stitches' Roman said as I moved the camera in to focus on his stitches and black eye

'And the question remains from last week, is that all you got? Is that your best shot? Because if it is, you have so many problems. You keep trying to knock us down and we keep standing tall. And we're never going to stop coming for you' Roman warned

'Evolution, that's what you don't understand, you don't get it. You keep trying to attack us when we're down and you try to put us down, trying to keep us out. Example, two weeks ago on SMACKDOWN, my match with Batista, I took one risk too many, I made a mistake and he did what he does. He's smart, he took advantage and then he beat me half to death when I could barely stand on my two feet' Seth said before I turned the camera onto myself

'Evolution…three males…they attacked me, a woman, in a Divas Championship match, with steel chairs. They tried to end my career but despite my injury I am still here and I will return to the ring. Believe that' I said as we put our fists in

…..

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

Seth makes his way to the ring by himself through the crowd before HHH's music hits.

'Now, Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the special guest ring announcer, HHH' Justin announced before leaving the ring

'What?!' Seth said

'Now I am the special guest ring announcer, but as COO of the WWE it is my job to ensure that all of these matches are as big as possible. That is why right now, I am adding a special guest time keeper to this match as well. Please help me welcome him now, Randy Orton' HHH announced

'Come on!' Dean shouted from the skybox but I grinned

'Don't worry boys, Seth and I had this scouted out' I said

'And now please everyone help me welcome your opponent, representing Evolution, The Animal, Batista' HHH announced as Batista made his way to the ring.

'Get ready boys' I said standing up as Seth grabbed a microphone

'You know, I got some special guests of my own to make this match as big as possible. So, let me introduce to you the special guest commentators, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns and my official ringside medic Kaylee Rose!' Seth announced as we made our way to the ring grinning as Dean and Roman were in their gear and I was in jeans and a t-shirt with my elbow heavily strapped. Roman and Dean helped me over the barricade before Dean joined the commentators and I sat on the barricade next to them.

'Hey guys, how are you?' Dean said as Orton rings the bell

'Randy does know how to do his job, guys, we're just here to lend our expertise in our verbal wits and charm to this broadcast' Dean said

'You're supposed to be official' JBL said

'Don't look at me like that. I'll slap that look right off your face, Randy' Dean said as Randy glared at us.

'You're not going to go over here and do your job as a time keeper?' Dean asked as Seth and Batista circle the ring.

'I think Randy's just scared to come over here' Dean said as Roman paced in front of us.

'The only reason we're out here is to add our charm when the microphone is broadcast. That is, of course, as long as Evolution doesn't get involved in this match' Dean said as Batista kicks and clubs him before sending him into the ropes for a clothesline. Batista hits a shoulder thrust before Seth knees him in the face.

'How are you guys even official?' JBL asked

'Why don't you guys go ask Brad Maddox if we're the official guest commentators? He's in the trainer's room right now' Dean said Seth punches him to the corner and hits the ten punches. Roman has now joined the commenters table. Seth stomps away at him, and Batista rolls out of the ring to recover. Batista pulls him out and throws him into the barricade before putting him in the ring. Seth gets out of a powerslam and hits a step-up enzuigiri.

Seth rolls from the ring as I go to check on him

'Are you ok?' I asked and he grins at me

'Sure am special guest medic' Seth said laughing before Batista then throws him into the steel steps. Batista bounces him off the steps before getting in the ring. Batista then snaps him off the top rope. Batista then baseball slides him out of the ring. The referee warns Triple H and Orton to get back as Batista puts Seth in the ring. Batista applies a chin lock with a body scissor for good measure. Seth tries to get out, but Batista just rolls him over. Seth fights out and gets out with a jawbreaker. Seth punches and chops him before having a whip reversed on him. Batista then hits him with a back elbow that turns him inside out for a near fall. Batista then viciously whips him into the turnbuckle. Triple H talk's trash to Seth before Batista begins choking him on the ropes. Batista punches him as he sets him up on the top rope. Seth fights out of a superplex attempt, and he head-butts Batista down. Seth then hits a diving neck breaker.

Seth runs into a boot from Batista. Batista sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Seth then connects with a sleeper slam. Triple H isn't happy about this at ringside. Batista pulls himself up, and Seth connects with a forearm splash in the corner. Seth repeats the move. Seth tries for a third time, but Batista ducks and goes for a back suplex. Seth flips through and dropkicks him out of the ring. Seth then connects with a suicide dive. Seth throws him into the ring, and he scares Orton back. Dean and Roman get off commentary, and they begin to stalk Triple H and Orton. In the ring, Batista avoids a diving curb stomp, and he hits a spine buster. Batista goes for a spear, but Seth kicks him in the face. Seth then takes him out with a diving high knee for a near fall!

Seth goes to the top rope as the fans chant, "Let's go Rollins." Triple H then pushes him off the top rope. Dean attacks Triple H, and Orton sends him over the German commentary table. Roman attacks Orton, but Orton quickly comes back with a chair to the spine. I grab the chair from Orton before Dean runs across the two tables to take him out. Triple H then grabs Dean and sends him headfirst into the ring post. Triple H then punches Seth in the face. The referee calls for the bell.

Batista spears Seth down and signals for his finisher. Triple H goes for a Pedigree on Dean at ringside, but I hit him with the steel chair I am still holding and this allows Dean to give him a back body drop onto the commentary table. Dean gets on the apron, and Batista punches him off. Roman then spears Batista down! I climb to the top rope as we signal for a Triple Power bomb clothesline on Batista, but Triple H quickly makes the save. Evolution retreats up the ramp.

….


	174. Chapter 174

**26-05-14 RAW**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crowd and Seth and Dean helped me jump over the barricade before we got into the ring. The ring is decorated with a black carpet. In the center is a conference table with three chairs on each side. Dean took the microphone from Michael.

'Leave' I warned and Michael left the ring quickly.

'Tonight is historic. Tonight is the last time you will see The Shield and Evolution in the same ring on RAW' Dean said as Roman started throwing out the chairs

'Because Believe me, at Payback, one team isn't just going to be eliminated from a match. One team and that team will be Evolution believe me that team is going to be eliminated, out of this business, off the face of the earth forever' Dean said as Roman continued to toss the chairs from the ring.

'Besides who are we really kidding with this nonsense out here? This thing with Evolution has gone way past the seven of us sitting across from a table from each other signing some silly piece of paper. Let's rearrange this place, get rid of this stuff and let's get down to business' Seth said as Roman tossed the table from the ring, now leaving the ring completely empty.

Seth opened up the contract and was about to sign it when Evolution's music came on.

'I want everybody to be aware of what they're witnessing right here. I want you guys to be aware of what you're about to sign, you sign that and what all of you are witnessing is the last time you will see The Shield ever on Monday Night RAW. It's a shame. I got to tell you it's a shame. You guys could've had it all, man. I'm a pretty fair judge of talent, right? You don't have to look any further than the 2 guys standing next to me to know that. And I remember…I remember looking at you, I remember watching the ink dry on the contract that allowed you to come here and live your dream. And I remember thinking to myself, this group are going to change it all. This group is the future of the WWE.

And you threw it all away. And Ironically, now I'm going to stand here and I'm going to watch the ink dry on the contract that Sunday at Payback sends you right back into obscurity, so I am going to ask you one more time, are you sure you want to sign that? Are you sure you want to put your names on that paper and ensure that Sunday is the last we ever see of The Shield?' HHH asked and the boys only grinned as they signed the contract and Roman threw it at their feet. Evolution signed the contract as well.

'You're going to be nothing but a statistic…' HHH started to say

'Just shut up. Get in the ring and fight' Roman said dropping the microphone and I stepped back. Evolution got into the apron and Dean helped me out of the ring before turning back to face the boys.

Evolution jumped into the ring and started attacking The Shield. I watch on as Triple H goes for a Pedigree on Dean, but he's given a back body drop over the top rope. Seth then counters an RKO by throwing Orton out of the ring. Seth then takes Triple H and Orton out with a rolling senton over the top rope! Dean turns into a clothesline from Batista. Roman then takes Batista out with a Superman Punch!

Roman sets up for a spear, but Triple H hits him in the midsection with a sledgehammer. Dean and Seth attack Triple H, but Orton soon drops Seth with an RKO. Batista then spears Dean down. Roman struggles to his feet as Triple H waits with the sledgehammer. Triple H then hits him in the face with the sledgehammer, and Roman falls out of the ring. Triple H takes Dean and Seth out with sledgehammer shots while Orton and Batista take apart the commentary table. I watch on helplessly as they take their time before hitting a Triple Power bomb on Roman through the table! Evolution stands over him with a satisfied look on their faces.

'Don't come near us Kaylee, or I'll hit your elbow with this sledgehammer' HHH warned as I held my elbow fuming

…


	175. Chapter 175

**01-06-14 PAYBACK**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We make our way through the crowd wearing our skull masks as Evolution waits for us in the ring. Dean and Seth help me over the barricade and I sat on it as the bell rings and everyone starts brawling. Dean and Orton, Seth and Triple H, Batista and Roman. Roman and Batista fight out to the floor. They tumble over the barrier and into the crowd. HHH decks Seth in the ring. Orton and Dean are also in the crowd. Seth sends HHH out to the floor. Seth sends HHH over the barrier and now everyone is out in the crowd. Seth leaps off the barrier and onto HHH, also knocking a fan back in his chair. Dean and Orton have brawled back in front of the announcers now.

Batista and Roman have also fought back to ringside. Batista gets sent hard into the steps. Everyone makes it back onto the ring now. Roman and Batista are the legal men. Seth tags in for a bit of double teaming. Seth keeps up the attack on Batista and beats him down in the corner. Batista counters and sends Seth hard into the corner for a 2 count. Orton tags in and keeps control of Seth. Seth ducks a clothesline and nails a dropkick on Orton for 2. Dean tags in and they hit a double suplex on Orton. More double teaming on Orton. Dean with stomps to the mid-section. Dean with a submission now. Dean with a 2 count. Roman tags in for some double teaming on Orton. Orton fights back and tags in Batista. Roman runs over him with a clothesline. Roman drops an elbow for a 2 count. Roman with a head butt now. Dean tags back in. Batista catches him with a big spine buster for a 2 count.

HHH comes in and works over Dean. Dean counter and tags in Roman to a big pop. Roman and HHH stare each other down. They lock up and Roman drops HHH with a big shoulder. HHH with a kick to the gut and some more shots. Roman with a big back drop and another clothesline. Roman works on HHH's arm now. Dean tags back in and they keep HHH down. Dean with a shoulder thrust in the corner and another tag to Seth. Seth with a big splash on HHH. Seth with a trios of suplex's for a 2 count. Dean comes back in for more double teaming on HHH. Dean with a nasty back splash in the corner and another 2 count on HHH. Dean comes off the top but HHH catches him. Batista tags in and sends Dean flying into the fan barrier. Batista stomps away on Dean on the floor. Batista drops Dean over the barrier and brings him back in the ring as a "Bootista" chant breaks out. Batista with a boot to the head. HHH comes over and they double team Dean on the apron. Batista with a 2 count. Orton tags back in and keeps Dean down. Dean fights back but Orton slams his head into the mat for a 2 count. Orton with stomps to the gut.

HHH tags back in and keeps up the attack on Dean until HHH gets sent over the top and lands hard on the floor. HHH comes back in and stops Dean from tagging. HHH with a jawbreaker. Dean fires right back with a big clothesline. Roman and Batista come in. Roman decks Orton and Batista. Roman unloads on Batista and nails a big clothesline in the corner. Roman takes out Orton and HHH. Roman goes outside and runs around, nailing the apron dropkick to Batista's head. Roman with a Superman punch on Batista. Roman covers but Orton breaks the pin at 2. A big brawl breaks out again. HHH and Dean go to the floor. Seth follows. HHH sends Seth into the barrier and over it, into the crowd. Dean also goes down. HHH and Seth brawl into another tech/production area. Dean and Orton also fight into the crowd. Seth leaps off a production case but HHH knocks him out of mid-air with a piece of sheet metal or something. At ringside, Roman lays out Batista. Roman takes apart the Spanish announce table but Orton hits him from behind. HHH sends Roman into the steel steps. Orton continues taking apart the Spanish table. HHH takes apart the main announcers table. I watch on worried as all of The Shield is down in various parts of the arena. Evolution takes Roman at ringside and hits the triple power bomb through the Spanish table.

Evolution poses at ringside and mocks The Shield. Dean runs over out of nowhere and takes them out. Seth appears next and leaps onto them. Dean and Seth beat Evolution down. Batista sends Seth into the barrier and HHH sends Dean into the barrier. Evolution takes back control and beats Dean and Seth up towards the entrance.

'Roman…come on bro' I whisper as I knelt down next to Roman, who is still down at ringside. HHH with steel chair shots for Dean and Seth. Orton back drops Dean on top of a chair that's been set up. HHH drops a chair flat on the ground and drops Seth on top of it with a Pedigree. I help Roman roll back into the ring. Evolution sees this and head back to the ring to surround him. Batista enters while Orton and HHH watch from the apron. Batista nails a spine buster on Roman. Orton stomps him. Orton and HHH rip Roman vest off as Batista brings part of the steel steps in. Orton slides some kendo sticks in. HHH slams Roman's face into the steps. Another shot from Orton. HHH holds Roman down over the steps as Orton and Batista beat him over the back with kendo sticks. HHH gets in some shots also. They whip Roman repeatedly in the back with kendo sticks. Fans boo Evolution. Orton brings another chair in. Roman with a Superman punch on Orton but he gets beat right back down. More chair shots for Roman as he rolls back out of the ring.

HHH beats Roman up to the entrance with a chair. Dean attacks Evolution but they beat him down. Orton drops Dean on the concrete with a draping DDT from a piece of the set. Suddenly we see Seth up on top of the set. He leaps down and splashes onto Evolution and Roman, taking them all out. Seth crawls back to the ring as Evolution follows, also crawling. Batista hits the ring and runs into a big boot. Roman comes off the second rope but Batista spears him in mid-air. Batista goes for a Batista Bomb but Seth counters onto his feet. Roman comes in and spears Batista. Seth covers for the pin. Batista is eliminated.

Fans sing "goodbye" to Batista. Orton drops Seth with a RKO but Roman breaks the pin at 2. Orton goes for a draping DDT on Roman but Dean stops it with a steel chair to the back. Dean drops Orton onto a chair with Dirty Deeds for the pin. Orton is eliminated.

HHH hits a low blow on Dean. Roman nails a Superman punch on HHH, breaking up a Pedigree attempt. Batista comes back in and spears Roman. Fans boo this. We see Orton slide a sledgehammer into the ring. I quickly grab the sledgehammer before HHH can grab it. Orton starts to stalk me around the ring and I turn into a spear from Batista. Batista throws the sledgehammer to HHH and he decks Dean with the sledgehammer. HHH waits but Seth leaps off the top and staggers him. Roman nails a spear on HHH for the win.

I slid into the ring to see Roman and Dean holding hands and I pull Dean up and hug him before doing the same to Roman and Seth. They all lean on me as we put our fists in celebrating.

...

I helped the boys walk onto the stage for the post-match conference before sitting down next to Dean and under the table I held his hand rubbing his palm with my thumb as he had his head on the table.

'Guys, you had a brutal battle with Evolution just a month ago at Extreme Rules, but it seemed tonight it was even more brutal. Can you talk about the match tonight and the brutality?' A man asked

'It was…um, it was war' Seth tried to say but all 3 men were in so much pain.

'There's no other way to put it. We go out with a game plan every single night, but at the end of the day, it's really just about survival. And at the end of the day, we were the ones with our hands raised' Seth said as I placed my hand on Dean's back

'Are you ok?' I whispered to him and he sat up

'The big difference between us and them in this whole scenario is we don't freaking care, man! Like, we don't care. We'll take you to a different level, and it doesn't matter, you know, and things start getting a little hairy, you know, they start slowing down, they start second-guessing themselves and questioning the decisions that they're making. They're asking themselves, like 'do they really want to be here right now?' and we want to be there, we want to be in the nastiest, ugliest fight in the frigging world and we got what we wanted and that's why we won' Dean said grinning before resting his head on my shoulder

'Everything hurts. I think my triceps' torn. I got hit by at least 50 stick shots, chairs. Pains temporary. Our pride and honour is forever' Roman said

'That's good. It sucks there's already a t-shirt that says that' Dean joked from his spot on my shoulder and Seth chuckled

'Guys, you won this war with Evolution. You've also beaten The Wyatt Family, you've beaten everyone that's come up against you' a man said before the boys started coughing in pain

'Ok this is over, I am sorry but my boys need medical attention' I said as I helped the boys leave the stage.

…..

I helped Roman and Dean into their beds before walking back into Seth and my room to see Seth talking on the phone out on the balcony. The moment he saw me he told the person he will need to call them back and hung up the phone. I thought nothing of it and went to bed.

…..


	176. Chapter 176

**02-06-14 RAW**

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We made our way through the crowd and Dean and Roman helped me over the barricade before I grabbed a microphone.

'Now before Roman beats the crap out of Randy. I would like to welcome to the ring The diva who successfully defended her title last night and the girl I personally trained and ensured she would be champion, The Diva's Champion, PAIGE' I announced and Paige made her way to the ring before hugging me and I held up her hand in victory before handing the microphone to Dean.

'How do we look? Because we feel great, bruised, beaten up for sure. Because last night, we face our biggest challenge to date, a no hold barred elimination match against Evolution. When the napalm settled, we did exactly what we said we were going to do, a clean sweep. WE ELIMINATED EVERY SINGLE MEMBER OF EVOLUTION without suffering a single casualty. Now, that is what I call DOMINATION' Dean said before throwing the microphone

'Adapt or perish, that was the whole deal, right? Last night at Payback, The Shield adapted while Evolution perished. And earlier tonight, the whole world was a witness to their implosion. And the reason Evolution perished was because even though they are three of the greatest superstars in the history of this industry, last night, they were not one like the Shield. In the end, they were just three strangers who happened to be standing on the same side of the ring' Seth said

'They weren't brothers. The team standing in this ring are a family. So Randy Orton, bring your ass our here and let me break your jaw with the symbol of excellence' Roman said holding up his fist.

Evolution made his way down to the ring and HHH was holding his sledgehammer. Seth climbed out of the ring and grabbed 2 steel chairs and climbing back into the ring.

'In case you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was Plan A. Tonight, Plan B. There's always a plan B' HHH said before Dean and Roman stepped forward when suddenly Seth hit Roman in the back with a steel chair. Dean and I looked shocked at Seth who was glaring back at us. Dean went to attack only to be hit several times with the chair. I went to grab the steel chair from him only to be spun around by Paige and hit with the Paige-Turner. Paige grabs the other chair and they take turns hitting Roman, Dean and I with the steel chairs.

Seth then performed a curb stomp on Dean into the steel chair. I crawled over and laid on top of Dean to protect him as Seth and Paige left the ring and stood next to HHH and Randy. Randy grabbed the steel chair and got into the ring. He went on the attack against Roman with steel chair in the back and chest. Randy then took off Roman's protective vest as HHH and Seth walked into the ring. Randy then hit Roman with and RKO onto the steel chair.

I grabbed at Seth and tried to pull myself up but he simply glared down at me and HHH hit the pedigree on me into a steel chair.

…..

Dean, Roman and I sat in our hotel room in shock and pain.

'I…I don't understand' I whispered and Dean pulled me in close as a few tears fell from my eyes. I laid down next to Dean and overheard him and Roman talking.

'Look, I don't know why he did what he did, but he made Kaylee cry, he beat us up, he beat my brother and girlfriend up. He is going to pay' Dean vowed rubbing my back as Roman came and sat next to me as well.

'We will get payback' Roman said kissing my forehead

….


	177. Chapter 177

**09-06-14 RAW**

We left hospital after our check up and quickly made our way to the arena. We arrived about 40 minutes into the show and saw 3MB make their way to the ring.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

We stormed down the ring and Dean and Roman quickly took care of 3MB and tossed them from the ring. I grabbed a microphone and slid into the ring. Dean was trying to calm himself before he spoke

'The Shield was untouchable, and we will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment ever. We dominated WWE. We beat everybody, even Evolution. But, we weren't healthy. We had a cancer inside of us, little did we know. And that cancer's name…that cancer's name was Seth Rollins. History is full of people like you, Seth. Everybody in this building knows somebody like you, Seth, the kind of guy that would stab his family in the back, a suck up who would sell out to the authority.

Now, when I get the opportunity to re-arrange your face, which I will, your nose isn't here anymore. It's going to be over here by your ear. I say ear, because you're only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots. And I'm going to stuff it in your mouth. There will be plenty of room where your teeth used to be' Dean said before handing me the microphone.

'Seth Rollins, my brother, you are scum, and we are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight. We want you to stand out here in this ring in front of this whole world and lie through your teeth. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world, and we want them to hear HHH's words coming out of your mouth. We're going to listen to every word of it, and then, we're going to beat the hell out of you' I said before tossing the microphone.

'Sorry' I said picking up the microphone and handing it too Roman.

'Seth, you committed the most unforgivable sin. You're the scum of the earth. There's things you don't do in life. You don't tug on superman's cape. You don't piss in the wind. And you don't ever stab your family in the back. But, you're only part of the problem. The other parts are Randy Orton and HHH.

Randy Orton, he runs around here, and he thinks everybody owes him something. He thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you, Randy, you're going to be the ass of this company.

And when I'm done with you, I'm coming for you, HHH, the king of kings. We're going to have our own game of thrones, believe that' Roman said before tossing the microphone.

…

We watched from out the back as Seth and Paige made their way down to the ring in a suit as Michael Cole was waiting for him.

'I am not going to explain my actions to you. I am going to explain them to my former team member, the devious beauty, Kaylee Rose. Kay, please come down to the ring without Dean and Roman' Seth said as Michael left the ring confused

'I am going boys' I said leaving no room for argument.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**

I made my way down to the ring from the ramp as Seth went to hold the ropes open for me but I simply shoved him away and got in.

'Kaylee, I don't understand what all the controversy is all about. Is it just about what I did last week? Because to me, that wasn't a big deal. I was just doing what was best for business, what was best for my business. The Shield, the greatest faction in the history of WWE, created by me and you.

Do you think Dean Ambrose is in any way responsible for that? Dean Ambrose is a lunatic. Given a week to his own devices, he's face down in a ditch. And Roman Reigns, the golden boy. You'll never see anger or fury in a man like you've seen in Roman Reigns, but without someone to harness that, to control it, he's nothing.

Dean and Roman think that what I did was betray my 'brothers', they were never my brothers. I stayed with The Shield for so long because of you Kaylee. I wanted you. I did everything in my power to make you happy, to keep The Shield together because it's what you wanted. And what did you do? You went and fell in love with the lunatic fridge, Dean Ambrose' Seth said furiously as the crowd was shocked

'That's right everybody, Kaylee and Dean have been dating for quite some time now!' Seth yelled

'And Kaylee, you shouldn't be surprised, you trained me and taught me to do what is best for me and gaining the authorities favour is something that can only be good for Paige' Paige said smirking

'Now, I am going to take what I want' Seth said and pulled me in to kiss me. I shoved him off and jumped on him before I was pulled off by Paige and hit with the Paige Turner. Seth grabbed a steel chair and put it around my neck before Paige climbed to the top rope.

Dean and Roman quickly appeared on the ramp and was making their way to the ring when Seth grabbed a microphone

'Don't come any closure boys otherwise Paige here with break your girl's neck with this chair' Seth warned and Roman and Dean paced the ramp fuming

'On second thoughts, Paige, do it anyway' Seth ordered and Paige jumped onto the chair and it crushed my windpipe.

I grabbed my throat coughing up blood as Seth and Paige quickly left the ring as Dean and Roman slid in and were by my side the entire time medics worked on me and I was put into an ambulance and taken away from the arena knowing I wouldn't be back for several months

…..


	178. Chapter 178

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I HAVE ALREADY STARTED TO WRITE MY SEQUEL WHICH WILL INVOLVE A SLIGHT SETH/PAIGE ANGLE BUT MOSTLY MORE DEAN/KAYLEE.**

**IT WILL BE CALLED REVENGE IS THE NEW JUSTICE.**

**HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL SOON!**


End file.
